The Princess and Dragon
by Glen Senpai
Summary: I was not going to sit back and be married off, I'm going to take the risk. Lucy meets a Dragon on her travel up the mountain and he wants a princess, why would a dragon need a princess anyways? ( Lucy POV, Nalu, Multiple Pairings mentioned later. The cover is made by the fabulous tumblr user yoriru. Go check her blog out on tumblr, her URL is yoriru, I have permission to use it!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and the Dragon/ Chapter 1 :)**

**A Nalu fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail my ships would have sailed by now. (So that means I don't!) **

"Princess it's time for you to get up! " Virgo insisted for the fifth time this morning but no way was I going to get up.

"Virgo please give me five more minutes." I groaned from underneath my comfort of pillows and blankets. My only safe haven, was my bed.

"Lucy-sama, I don't have that kind of option in this situation! Please get up for me."Virgo whined. I understood where Virgo was coming from but I didn't want to go through with it. I wanted to throw a tantrum like a little kid. But no! I was supposed to be a proper lady!

"Fine Virgo. I'll get up just let me get ready." I muttered. I started thinking about how I basically contradicted myself just now.

"Thank you so much Princess. Your father wants to see you right after your done getting ready." Virgo chimed and left my chamber.

I can't fricken believe it! My father is going to make me do this when I'm only 18. I'm too young to get married. Well, I wouldn't mind it so much if it wasn't for the fact it would be with a complete stranger!

My life wasn't supposed to be like this! Why mama. Why did you have to go?

My mother died when I was seven. After her death my father turned cold. He would yell at me and ignored me at times. He was abusive at times. I would always leave my father alone when he drank, because that's when the beatings became worse.

Often at times he would think I'm mama and tell me things about how disappointed he was in me. It broke my heart to hear those words come out of his mouth. Soon over the years we became distance and I began to hate him for his cruelty.

He wasn't even nice to the kingdom anymore.

The whole kingdom was scared of my father. My father made sure no one in the kingdom would talk to me. So I was ignored when I got to leave the castle. I just stopped going outside. We didn't ever have visits from neighboring kingdoms anymore.

But now I am being forced to marry Leo Lion prince of the Celestial Kingdom. That orange head was such a pervert. I didn't hate Leo but he was such a player. With a heavy sigh I finally decided to get up from my bed and head towards the wardrobe with dresses gloriole.

I looked through the dresses and picked my favorite which was a scarlet red dress with gold trimming at the bottom. The dress went down to my ankles which showed my red slipper shoes that match this glorious dress.

This dress was special. Because mama used to wear it. I looked in the mirror only to sigh and pulled a red ribbon out of the music box beside me. I did my signature hair do in two seconds.

I was finally prepared to do walk down those fateful steps and meet my father with the fake smile I always use. I closed the door behind me and started walking down the long stair case as slowly as possible. I got to see him, grinning like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

"Come with me daughter of mine." Father ordered. He stopped addressing me by my name a long time ago. I followed him into his studies and sat in front of his desk.

"Listen to me and don't interrupt me. You will be now staying with Leo until the wedding day." father spoke sternly.

"You will be leaving today in a carriage and I already have your stuff packed." I froze right on the spot wanting to kick and scream about how unfair this all was. I knew I couldn't do that. That would only earn a slap to the face.

I wanted to tell him what he was doing was just wrong. but I couldn't do anything about it because, I to, was scared of him.

"Please leave my courters and the carriage is waiting for you." He stated. I got up and turned around as a lone tear rushed down my cheek. How could he do this to me? I am his daughter for God's sake! He treats me like an object?!

Before leaving the castle I ran to my room to see if it was all true, and it was.

All of my belongings were gone! Even my bed was taken from its place. Except one object which I treasured most. In the corner of the room, there laid Natsu my dragon plushy. I ran over to him. I grabbed him.

I left for the carriage. You must be thinking what kind of eighteen year old has a stuffed animal? He is more than some toy. My mama had given me him before her death.

_"Mama! " Lucy cheered when she saw her. _

_" Lucy sweetie come here I have a present for you." Layla spoke. Lucy walked over to her bed ridden mother with excitement in her eyes. _

_" What is it? " Lucy begged. Layla hugged her. Layla pulled back and smiled down at her daughter with a bright smile. She pulled out a red dragon toy._

_" It's a dragon that you must cherish and if you cherish him he'll cherish you." Lucy had a confused look on her face when her mother spoke those words._

_" But aren't dragons suppose to be mean and evil?" Lucy asked. _

_" Those are just stereotypes Lucy. Dragons are really kind creatures who are passionate and cherish the people close to them." Layla laughed._

_" Thank you so much mama! I will cherish Natsu with all my heart and I'll also protect him." Lucy spoke with determination as she pulled the dragon plushy into her arms. _

_" Now why did you pick the name Natsu? " Layla asked._

_" Well because Natsu means summer and he's a fire dragon and I think that those two fit well together. Summer and fire seem a lot alike. You know because its hot in the Summer. " Lucy giggled. _

_"You know Lucy, if you meet a dragon one day, please cherish that moment. It will be a good one." Layla said as she poked Lucy cheek._

_"Mama I can't wait to meet one!" Lucy beamed._

_"Say hi for me." Layla chimed._

_"Don't worry mama! You'll be there with me." Lucy said. Layla smiled at Lucy but only knew that they didn't have that much time left. _

I sat in the carriage holding Natsu close to me. I looked out the window thinking about bad memories, when an idea came to me.

I was not going to sit back and be told what to do! I'm my own woman! I stared down at Natsu and clutched him tighter to my chest!

"This is seriously the best idea I've had in years!" I squealed to myself.

I am not a child anymore! I wasn't going through with this. I am determined to get out of this someway! I looked out the window to see Mount. Ryuji when I remembered what an old merchant had told me once.

_"On Mount. Ruyji there is said to be dragons and an enchanted forest."_

_"You don't really think they are there do you?"_

_"Well of course I do, I am not one to go spouting lies." _

I knew this was a crazy idea but I was willing to take the risk. I looked at the driver who was busy yapping at his wife about dinner.

I opened the carriage door and counted to three. Except I only made it to one because I panicked. I jumped out into a bush tumbling down the hillside. On my way down I almost let go of Natsu but caught him in time.

I'm such an idiot because I just had to roll right into a thorn bush! I tried brushing off all the thorns but ended up discovering a splinter in my hand.

"OW! Damn I need to get out of here before they notice I'm gone." I said aloud. I seriously need to stop talking to myself.

I was heading towards the mountain with my only belongs. Which were my ripped clothes I wear now and my dragon. It's kind of funny if you think of the name of the mountain, Mount. Ryuji.

I wonder what kind of person named it that, Ryuji is an interesting name. I stopped walking when I came towards a fork in the road with a sign right in the middle of it. Which was kind of hard to read. The sign read:

_Dragons to the right._

_Trolls and Witches to the left. _

I don't know about you, but, I would not like to be some trolls dinner or be put under a witch's curse anytime soon. So I pondered on my options for awhile. I choose to take the dragon way instead.

I mean, my mother did say dragons were nice creatures. I had a better chance dealing with them instead of my other choices.

My only worry was running into a mean one. I think I read somewhere dragons like to keep princesses anyways right? I kept walking through the forest until I came across a lake to rest by.

I had been walking for what felt like a really long time. But walking all this way was worth it instead of being married to that pervert orange head. It's not that I hate the guy, I hate the fact of being forced to marry him.

I came closer to the river side. I walked over to a flower patch that grew right next to it. I laid down and look up at the sky. It really was a beautiful site considering I was never allowed to leave the castle since mama's passing.

I clutched Natsu closer to me because when I think of mama, painful memories come flooding back. I didn't want to think of her in that way though. I wanted good memories. I just wish I could have had more time with her.

I probably look really pale to others considering I never left my room now that I think about it.

I smiled to myself. I'm glad I took a risk! I could feel my eyelids become heavy and I started drifting off into a dream. Except I was rudely awakened when I felt a gush of air on my a face.

"What's up with the wind here." I complained. Only to be answered back by a deep rough voice. That also sounded a little childish.

"Oi! Blondie what do you think you're doing in a dragon's territory." I opened my eyes to be face to face with a majestic dragon. A REAL FRICKEN DRAGON! The scales on the dragon were just beautiful!

They were scarlet with a tint of pink at the end of the scales. I probably sat there with a stupid look on my face because the dragon sounded like he was laughing and coughing at the same time.

"Hey! What's so funny Pinky." I shouted. But that was a stupid decision on my part. Because the dragon took its claws and pushed me on my back. He had me pinned. I became scared at this moment, maybe I ran into an unfriendly one?

"What did you just call me? " He snarled. On no I was not going to back down even if he could eat me! Or maybe I should have thought before I spoke my next sentence.

"I called you p-pinky." I stuttered out. The dragon was so close I could feel his breath and smell it which smelt like a campfire or almost like cinnamon. He surprised me when he pulled back and started chuckling.

"Nobody's called me that in years! I like you Blondie."He chuckled. I blushed at his sentence but only hit myself mentally because I'm human and he's a dragon. There's no way a human would ever be with a dragon, or could they? No Lucy, stop thinking about this.

"The names Lucy Heartphilla!" I hissed. He just seemed to chuckle more which made me forget about my anger for a few seconds.

"Whatever you say Luigi!" He tried to muffle his laugh with his claws.

"It's Lucy and I am a princess so I deserve some respect." I shouted. He stopped giggling and looked at me with an indescribable look.

"Did you say princess?" He sounded a bit excited. I nodded my head and squealed when he took his claws and picked me up by the back of my dress.

"H-hey where are you taking me pinky!?" I sneered.

"I have a name you know." He ignored my question and began walking up the mountain.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I questioned. I really wanted to know though.

"The names Natsu Dragneel. I'm the Prince of The Fire Dragon." Natsu answered. I could only start laughing. He was also a prince, but a dragon prince, never heard of that before.

"Oi! Luigi what's so funny?" Natsu questioned. Totally ignoring the fact that he just called me Luigi, I was still giggling.

"It's because that's what I called my dragon stuffed animal." I shook the stuffed animal right in his face so he could see. Natsu then began chuckling like a maniac.

"Hey! What's so funny now?" I demanded.

"That you named your stuffed animal after me." Natsu chuckles subsided when he stopped walking. I didn't name it after you! Oh well, it's not important anyways!

"We're here Lucy!" Natsu sang. I looked at where we were at. I saw a huge cave. By huge I mean it was even bigger than Natsu himself, and he's a dragon.

We began walking into the cave and I started thinking, what would Natsu want with a princess?

**EDIT: Alright people! I'm going to begin replacing these chapters so that they are not so annoying to read. This was one of my first fanfic's so I've grown a lot. A certain reviewer commented on how bad it was, heck! I even thought it was bad! **

**So I'm going to go each day and fix a chapter! Your eyes won't be bleeding anymore after I'm done with fixing them! Sorry about that guys! **

**Authors note: What would Natsu want with a princess anyways. Well you're going to just have to wait and see. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess and Dragon**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did.**

"What do you mean my daughter didn't make it to the Celestial Kingdom?" Jude asked. Bisca and Alzack looked back and forth at each other .

"W-well when we finally arrived at the Kingdom, we opened the door and she was gone." Bisca stammered. Jude looked off to the side then back at them but only sighed.

"Finally I got rid of the brat!" Jude yelled. Bisca and Alzack looked at each other with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"B-but sir that was your daughter you speaking about." Alzack stuttered out. Bisca gripped at Alzack's arm waiting for yelling, but it never came.

"She was nothing but a nuisance!" Jude scoffed. Jude had silently dismissed Alzack and Bisca out of his studies.

"How could he say those horrible things about Lucy-sama." Bisca said in a tone that sounded like disbelief. Alzack looked at Bisca and knew she was hurt, after Layla had died Bisca was kind of like second mom to Lucy. Alzack took a second glance back at Jude's studies, how could he do this, what if Lucy was hurt or even worse... dead.

**Back at the mountain**

I walked closely behind Natsu's tail, taking every turn and dodged his tail every now and then. I started to think about home, what would my father think if he knew I ran away to see dragons and live in the wild. He would probably yell or even worse not care at all, I still loved my father somewhere deep, deep down. I would only miss the staff there, they were the kindest of all people. When my mother had passed they had been there for me and tried to fill the hole in my heart, that still wasn't filled. If I kept thinking like this I will never get over my painful memories. Natsu suddenly came to a stopped walking which caused me to bump right in to his tail.

"Finally we are here!" Natsu said. I looked around Natsu to see a huge red door about five feet taller than me, but it was Natsu's perfect size.

"Where are we?" I asked. Natsu showed his teeth to me which I took as a smile.

"My room." Natsu said it like it was obvious. Natsu took his claws and carefully opened the door to reveal a nightmare. I didn't know dragons could be this messy, Natsu moved into the room then looked back towards me.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Natsu called back while moving in the hell hole. I maneuvered around ripped up pillows and burned objects. Natsu walked over to what looked like a huge bed except for dragons this bed was probably like a small room to them. I walked over to the bed in disbelief, the bed in my chamber was big but this was just an understatement. Natsu plopped onto the bed which made creaking sounds under his massive weight, I wasn't calling him fat, or maybe I was, hard to tell when I'm kidding or being serious anymore. As I stood in awe looking at the bed I felt a rush of air past by me. I turned around fast enough to catch the color blue. B-but then I heard a high pitched voice behind me.

"Natsu who's the girl?" Called the voice. I turned slowly but only saw a blue cat, a talking blue cat.

"A TALKING BLUE CAT!" I screamed out in surprise and excitement. First of all I it's a cat that's talking and its blue, things couldn't get any stranger today.

"I have a name you know!" cried the blue cat.

"We'll tell me your name." I said.

"Happy!" Happy beamed. I started giggling but held it in, it was a bit funny his name was an emotion but it was cute.

"Nice to meet you Happy, I am Princess Lucy Heartphilla." Happy's face went from well happy to surprised.

"Ahh... so Natsu finally got a Princess willing." Happy whispered. I looked at him quizzically about to ask him but was interrupted.

"Happy!" Natsu whined. Happy then went back to his original self and flew over to the lazy dragon.

"Natsu! you left me here all alone." Happy whined. Natsu then grinned and pulled Happy into a crashing hug.

"You were sleeping I couldn't wake you up." Natsu said. Happy had easily forgiven Natsu for leaving him and then fell asleep next to his snout. I stood there awkwardly next to the bed not knowing what to do with myself until I was pulled up by two claws and pulled into Happy and Natsu.

"It's been in a long day Luce lets sleep." Natsu muttered. I nodded my head but inside I was internally screaming. I'm cuddling with a dragon and talking cat, when I said today couldn't get any weirder, I stand corrected. I felt my eyes falling heavily and drifted off to sleep, only to be encountered by another memory.

_"Bisca do you think my father loves me anymore." Lucy asked. Bisca looked at Lucy with wide eyes and hesitated, she didn't know the answer. _

_"I think he loves you, but he's just having hard times dealing with the passing of your mother." Bisca replied. I watched my younger self and Bisca talking to each other, these memories weren't as painful as the other ones. I now knew that my father doesn't care for me as much as I want him to, all I ever wanted was a life where I could have family. But I felt like that was a goal I could never reach, it was like a dream I could never catch. I looked back at the scene again but it was a different one, It was my younger self with not Bisca, but it was Natsu and Happy. They were there talking to me and holding me telling me it would be okay, I looked at the scene before me and felt my checks feel damp. I lifted my hand up to my cheek, I was crying but it was tears of happiness. _

_"I think I found my family, I'm glad I took that risk." _

"LUCE WAKE UP!" Natsu roared right in my ear. I bolted straight up and clamped my hands to my head tightly.

"I'M HUMAN YOU KNOW, I HAVE SENSTIVE EARS!" I yelled unintentionally. I think my hearing has be damaged for life.

"Lucy! you get to meet the family today!" Happy beamed.

"There's more dragons?" I asked. I didn't think there was more than just Natsu.

"Well of course you get to meet my dad and cousins also uncles." Natsu said. I looked down at my clothing and then back at Natsu. No way was I going to meet anyone looking like this, my clothes were ripped and torn in place's I wish they weren't.

"Natsu, by any chance do you have any other clothes for women?" I asked shyly. I stopped myself right there, why did I care if Natsu was just a dragon not a man. Natsu glanced at my clothing then thought to himself.

"I don't think you should change." Natsu said. I twitched a bit then tried another way of asking him.

"Do you really think your Family would want to see me in these clothes?" I whined. Natsu looked in the air taking a claw and scratched his snout.

"You've got a point, I'll have Wendy make something for you." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu!" I cheered. I was about to hug the huge dragon but thought for a second, was there a catch?

"What's the catch?" I questioned. Natsu put on a devilish smile.

"Ah! so your smarter than you look." Natsu inquired. I sent a glare his way.

"What the hell are you trying to imply?" I asked fuming. Natsu chuckled to himself but never answered my question. Fine, if he was going to be like that then I was going to ignore him too. I got to the edge of the bed preparing to jump off, when suddenly two claws grabbed me from the back of my dress.

"Luigi where do you think you're going?" Natsu asked. I looked back at him only to glare at him then to stare at the wall. The wall would be better conversation than Natsu, the wall doesn't talk.

"I think she's made at you Natsu." Happy spoke. I had totally forgotten Happy was even here, I really need to pay attention to my surroundings from now on.

"What! what did I do?" Natsu whined. That's right Natsu, whine all you want, I'm not backing down.

"I think she thought you called her stupid." Happy stated. Natsu turned me around so that I was facing him and brought me extremely close to his snout. I turned my head so that I didn't have to see his puppy eyes, seeing him do that would surely break me.

"Lucy I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I was only teasing," Natsu took his claws to my face and turned it to look him directly. "Please forgive me." Natsu begged. There it was, the puppy eyes, I broke.

"Fine, but don't call me Luigi!" I snapped. Natsu took me in for a bone crushing hug, and when I say bone crushing, I mean my limbs felt as if they would come off.

"Natsu y-your crushing-" I didn't finish my sentence, my face was in a dragons armpit at the moment.

"Natsu I think your killing her." Happy giggled. I was dying in a dragons armpit and he was laughing, I'll get that cat. Natsu relinquished me from his grasp and finally letting me breath.

"Oh Luce the catch is you have to help me cook." Natsu sang. I looked at him for a really long time then busted out laughing.

"Oi! Lucy what's so funny?" Natsu asked.

"I love cooking, you made it sound like it was bad." I replied. Natsu began chuckling, what was he laughing at?

"Lucy this isn't some simple meal." Natsu smirked.

"How bad could it be to make some food." I questioned. Natsu's expression went from happy to painful.

"If I get this year's dinner ruined again they'll kill me." Natsu murmured. What the heck happened last year?

"Lucy I need you to help me make food about for eight dragons," Natsu gulped. "And you have to make sure that each dragon gets the meal they want." Natsu explained. I needed to sit down, I have to help him cook for eight dragons and make sure they get what they want, WHAT DO DRAGONS EVEN EAT?

"U-um what exactly do you guys eat?" I stammered.

"Well me and my dad eight spicy types of food, and Gajeel and his old man eat metal, I can't forget about Wendy and her mom they are vegetarians, and last but not least Laxus and grandpa like surprise." Natsu answered. What the heck did I get myself into, I could do this right... right?

"I already have an idea of what I'm going to cook you and your dad, also Wendy and her mom but the rest are going to be tough." I stated. Natsu looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You've just got everything figured out don't you?" Natsu replied. Well at least someone finally acknowledged my abilities. I started thinking about what I could do about the rest, I could always find metal pieces. The last one though, what would I do about them?

"Natsu, I think I've got an idea of what to do for the rest." I stated. Natsu started cheering and lifted me up and then l-licked me.

"N-Natsu what was that for?" I quaked. Natsu started chuckling like a maniac, what the hell was he laughing at?

"I just got a bit excited sorry Luce." Natsu chimed. Natsu looked as if a huge weight was lifted off his chest. I looked over to Happy to see him with eyes wide as dinner plates, what was wrong with him?

"Hey Happy what's up?"

"Natsu's never done that before." Happy stated. I wondered what the big deal was, it was just a lick.

**Authors Note: What did that lick mean? hmmm... looks like you won't know if you don't continue. And Jude doesn't care about Lucy. The next chapter will consist of cooking, Nalu, and the best of all food. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next week or sooner ( Hopefully sooner ). **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess and the Dragon**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did.**

I was sleeping pretty peacefully 'till I felt something wet touch my face, I ignored it. I went back to my peaceful sleep when I felt it again, this time I just rubbed my face. For the third time my eyes snapped open to have some kind of liquid fall onto my cheek. I lifted my hand to my cheek to feel something warm. I was about to get up until I realized I couldn't, THERE WAS A HUGE DRAGON ARM ON ME! How did I not notice this before, I mean feels as heavy as a boulder, well I could always try and awaken Natsu from his slumber.

"Nat-" I stopped speaking when I felt it again, and I knew where it was coming from. I looked up at Natsu's peaceful face to see that he was drooling. He was... DROOLING ON ME!

"NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed. I thought maybe that would get his attention but no of course not, he's like a log in his sleep.

"Ughh... Lucy be quiet." Happy murmured in his sleep. What was I going to do, get drooled on 'till Natsu got up, only God knows when that's going to happen. Think Lucy think, what could I do to wake him up? That's when I got an idea, what if he thought I was in trouble would he wake up then?

"Natsu! Quick help me someone's trying to take me!" I yelled into his face. Nope, nothing, nada, he really was like a log in his sleep. Maybe he would get up if I told him all the food was eaten by trolls, that should work.. right?

"Natsu the food is-" I was interrupted. Natsu and Happy bolted straight up in unison.

"Where's food!" Both yelled the idiots. Oh how dare they, they get up when they hear food but not when I'm being kidnapped, AND HE WAS DROOLING ON ME.

"Natsu you idiot!" I groaned. Natsu turned his head towards me staring straight into my eyes making me a bit uncomfortable. Natsu then sighed and pulled back.

"Oh you didn't mean that." Natsu sighed. What? How could he know I didn't mean that, he's not a mind reader.

"How do you know I didn't mean it Pinky!" I hissed.

"I can tell by looking in your eyes." Natsu stated.

"Is that even possible?" I asked. I actually wanted to know, I never heard of dragons doing things like that. I heard they could use the elements like fire, air, and others but not telling what someone was feeling.

"Some dragons can see people's emotions in their eyes." Natsu replied. This was all news to me, I never read in any books dragons could do such a thing. I was about to ask Natsu some more questions but that's when he got up.

"You know Lucy its mean to lie." Happy stated. Lie? What was Happy talking about?

"Yeah Luce, I thought there was food." Natsu whined. Oh that's right I was just about to chew Natsu out for drooling on me.

"Listen here dragon boy-"

"So Luce what are you planning to cook Gajeel and his dad?" Natsu spoke. Oh that's right, I totally forgot about that.

"Well Natsu I was thinking-"

"I think we can find some metal from that cave that supposedly has treasure in it." Happy chimed in. Are you kidding me, was it cut off Lucy day?

"That's a great idea Happy!" Natsu cheered.

"I heard there was monsters in it." Happy giggled. What the hell was that crazy cat giggling about?

"Even better!" Natsu exclaimed. That's it, I have officially been sucked into the nutty world of Natsu and Happy. Now that I think about it, what was the rest of the family like? What if they are all mean or they want to eat me, I seriously need to stop imagining these things.

"Hey Lucy hurry up and get ready." Natsu snapped me out of my thoughts. What does he mean get ready, all I have is this ripped dress... wait. I looked down at my body to see nothing but my undergarments. WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING STRIPPING IN MY SLEEP! I looked around me more and that when I saw it. The rest of my dress was burned, chard, and ripped to shreds. My favorite dress was ruined, who would do this.

"Natsu Dragneel what the hell happened to my clothes?" I was fuming. Did he burn them?

"Oh Natsu you're in trouble now." Happy snickered. Both Happy and Natsu were laughing at me trying to hold in their laughs and giggles. I slowly moved up from the bed while grabbing the closest object near me, which was a pan and went in for attack. They're faces turned pale and turned in different directions to get away, that's right run from the wrath of Lucy! I jumped off the bed and skidded around a couple chairs, even tripping a little.

"Get back here you dumb cat!" I called to Happy who was flying around the room sticking out his tongue. I was about to catch him when until claws grabbed me from the back and set me down on the bed. Natsu was staring at my body from up and down. What was he doing, was he really a pervert dragon. But that's when it dawned on me. I now realized what he was looking at, my bruises. I totally forgotten about them considering all the fun I was having with Natsu and Happy. A day before my departure for the Celestial Kingdom, I had gotten in a fight with my father.

_"Please father don't make me do this, at least let me pick my own husband." I stated. Father glared at me and that's when I knew it was coming. Father punched me in the stomach making me kneel to the ground and then with a final kick to the chest I felt as if all the air in me had been thrust out._

_"Look what you made me do Lucy, always being a pest." Father sneered. Father walked back to his desk and started to lounge waiting for me to leave. I wanted to get up but I felt as if I couldn't breathe or even walk. I crawled out into the hallway and laid up against the wall crying trying to catch my breath. I sat there waiting for mama to come and help me, but she never did, I waited longer until one of the servants came to my aid._

"Lucy who did this to you?" Natsu asked in disbelief. I shouldn't tell him, it's not like I'll see that bastard of a father anyways.

"It's nothing really Natsu." I tried covering myself but then Natsu pinned me to the bed.

"Luce tell me who did this," Natsu demanded. "I'm going to kill whoever did this." I really didn't want to bring back those memories but he deserved to know. If I was going to live with Natsu and Happy they needed to know why I left. So in the end I did tell Natsu and Happy everything, and I mean everything. I cried while talking about a few things but they really comforted me through it, It felt as if that big hole in my heart was finally filling.

"I'm sorry Lucy that prank was all my idea!" Happy cried. I patted Happy on the head telling him it was okay. I looked back to Natsu who had a look on his face that I couldn't describe, suddenly he pulled me tightly to him.

"We'll be here for you Luce, I promise I won't let him touch you again. Ever." Natsu growled into my hair. They really cared for me, It felt nice having someone care for me like this, I haven't felt this since... mama died.

"Thank you Natsu and Happy." I cried. Happy and Natsu flashed each other looks as if they were surprised.

"Why are you thanking us Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Yeah we didn't do anything, and why are you crying?" Natsu gulped.

"It's because I haven't felt this welcomed in a long time." I laughed. These too couldn't tell if I was happy or sad. But that didn't matter right now, because I have something I could call home.

"You're really weird Lucy, who cries then says they're happy?" Happy asked. This cat was really pushing his luck today. I reached out to Happy's cheeks and pulled.

"Want to speak about me being weird still?" I chuckled deeply. Happy looked at me in fear while flying away saying I was a meanie.

"Hey Happy get back here." I hissed. I was going to get up but Natsu grabbed on to my shoulder.

"Lucy I really think you should put some clothes on before running around again." Happy called back. I looked down to realize I was still in my undergarments, and just a minute ago I was cuddling with Natsu. I looked back to Natsu to see him have a glint in his eyes.

"Y-you pervert!" I stuttered out while pointing towards him.

"Hey I'm no pervert, you're the one running around naked!" Natsu chuckled. I turned away while trying to cover myself up. I sat there for awhile till I felt something fall on to my head, I went to grab it to see a dress. The dress was beautiful, it was shorter than I would like but it was still clothing. It was scarlet red with a gold pattern at the bottom, the cuffs were puffy and white, on the left of the chest there was a small stitched dragon. I turned around to see Natsu behind me.

"Do you like it?" Natsu mumbled. It looked as if he was blushing but I couldn't tell considering he was red himself.

"Natsu I don't like it," I spoke. Natsu face dropped.

"I'm sorry Luce, I-" I cut Natsu off.

"You didn't let me finish, I was about to say I loved it." I exclaimed while wrapping my arms around Natsu's neck, well I tried. I heard snickering in the back and turned to see Happy.

"Lucy's a pervert!" Happy chimed. Why was I a pervert? Oh my god I really need to pay attention to what I'm wearing don't I.

"By the way Natsu who made this?" I questioned.

"Um, Wendy did." Natsu gulped.

"Please tell her I said thank you." I felt I was making him uncomfortable by the look on his face.

"Aha sorry Natsu." I said while dropping my arms while looking at him, he turned his face away from me.

"I'm going to go change now." I said while walking away only to hear Happy teasing Natsu.

"You like herrrrrr!" Happy giggled.

"I do not!" Natsu whined while chasing Happy around the room. Those two really were like children. I went behind the curtain to change, as I walked out I looked in the mirror. The dress went down to my knees and it fit me perfectly, how did Natsu get my measurements anyway? So many questions that will probably never get answered.

"So Natsu how do I look?" I asked. I twirled around the room loving the feeling of being free, I didn't get much time to fool around back at the castle. It was always, _"Be a lady Miss Lucy!"_

"You look like Lucy." Natsu replied. What kind of a reply was that, of course I look like me.

"You look a bit fatter Lucy." Happy remarked. This cat was going to get it, by the time I'm done with him he'll be down to three lives.

"What did you say." I snapped.

"Oh nothing Lucy but Natsu said you look amazing." Happy smirked.

"Did you really Natsu?" I quaked. What the heck was I getting so excited about, it's just a compliment.

"Yeah Luce the dress looks amazing." Natsu replied.

"Oh." I gulped. Of course, he thought the dress looked good not me.

"I think you may have upset her." Happy whispered. Natsu raised a brow and looked towards me.

"I meant you in the dress looks good." Natsu grinned. Wow that grin really made my heart flutter. Wait what am I talking about, I act weird on an empty stomach, I really need food. Food! Crap, I forgot about the making of the food. All of the morning's events really set me off course.

"Hey Natsu, about that cave you guys were talking about lets go."

"Really, I thought you hated the idea of It." Natsu replied.

"Well we do have to get that rare metal anyways." I replied.

"Yeah!" Natsu jumped up which caused the whole cave to rumble.

"Okay calm down Tiger, let's go get that treasure!" I shouted. I looked over to Happy and Natsu to see them eating food, they were eating without me.

"After we eat food!" I yelled while running over to the table.

**Authors Note: Well I was going to do the cooking chapter but then I went off course, instead I showed you Jude's abusive side and Natsu anger and gentleness. Everyone's probably wondering, where's Natsu scarf? Well I plan to do something with that actually. In the next chapter well have adventure and a character showing up.**

**See you soon.**

**Glen coco out~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now.**

"Come on Luce your falling behind." Natsu called back. I was following Natsu as close as I could but for a dragon he moves fast. Natsu's tail moved back and forth making it a bit hard for me to get closer to him.

"Lucy are you really that fat?" Happy sang while flying above my head.

"You're one to talk cat, your heavier than you look!" I yelled. Ever since we left the cave Happy's been making fat jokes the whole way, was he trying to say something. Seriously how fast can Natsu walk, I was literally sprinting just to catch up with them.

"Will you guys slow down." I whined. Natsu came to a sudden stop, which caused me to trip over his tail, on to the ground. I caught myself before I could really get myself dirty, I really liked this dress.

"Are you trying to get me dirty!" I hissed. I started bringing myself up until I was lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing!" I said while thrashing around. Before I knew it I was sitting on Natsu's back.

"If you can't keep up then I might as well let you on my back." Natsu called over his shoulder. I was about to complain 'till I looked around. It was so beautiful from up here, when you were on the ground it seemed like a normal forest. I never took notice of the scenery before this was really breathtaking, I never got to go outside like this at home. My mother always said to enjoy the little things and I didn't get that until now. I looked back down at Natsu and started to admire his scales. They were my favorite color, scarlet, with a tint of pink at the bottom. I started to feel one of the scales to find them a bit rough, the pink part of his scales were so soft. Who knew a dragon could be so beautiful, I thought they would be scary, but Natsu was everything I didn't expect. Kind, gentle, and a bit annoying but he also quite funny after you get to know him. Now that I think about it I would probably be living under a rock if it weren't for Natsu. I felt a smile crawl upon my face while thinking about these thing.

"Lucy why are you petting Natsu with that creepy smile?" Happy snickered. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the devil cat spoke. I could feel the heat on my face as I turned away from Happy's view.

"I was actually quite enjoying it." Natsu spoke. What did he just say? If I wasn't embarrassed before I am now. Natsu was never one to say stuff like this, it would always be jokes and giggles for him.

"It felt like a massage." Natsu stated. And here I was thinking... wait what was I thinking? All I know is that Happy really does know how to make things awkward. I looked back to Natsu's back then to his neck, that's when I saw it. It was a scar, it was well healed and quite big almost like it was stretched out over the years. I reached my hand up to the scar and gently glided my hand over it. I didn't think dragons skin could be penetrated, I read that dragon skin was impossible to harm. I was about to ask Natsu how he got it but got interrupted by the cat.

"We made it." Happy exclaimed. I glanced up to see only but a cave, a huge cave with a sign attached to it.

"Hey Natsu you can let me down now." Natsu looked back at me then towards the cave then back at me.

"Are you sure Luce, there might be monsters in there." Natsu teased.

"Yes Natsu, I'll be fine." I groaned.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled. I walked over to the opening of the cave and examined the sign.

It read:

_THE WATER QUEEN DWELLS HERE._

_ALL WHO ENTER YOU WILL BE A RIVAL._

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

"Water queen? I haven't heard of her." I spoke. Natsu and Happy glanced at each other and shrugged it off.

"What does it mean by rival?" Happy asked. That is also weird, what does the sign mean by rival, rival in a food competition?

"Who cares, let's just get the treasure and go." Natsu spoke giddily.

"I think you just want to fight something don't you Natsu." I inquired. Natsu and Happy began to enter the cave while I followed closely behind. The pathway was a bit narrow which had me squeezed up against Natsu. The cave didn't have much light 'till Natsu lit up the place with his fire. So I was right, he is a fire dragon! I knew it, Natsu never did actually tell me what kind of dragon he was. He kind of left clues like how he loved spicy food and how he was never cold or even when he made that food with no stove.

"It smells really bad in here!" Natsu whined.

"Now that you mention it, it does smell bad, like someone farted." Happy said while pinching his nose. Both Natsu and Happy looked back at me eyeing me very closely, a little bit too close for comfort.

"Luce," Natsu spoke sternly.

"Yes Natsu?" I replied. They so weren't going to pin this on me were they? They would never do that... right?

"Did you cut the cheese?" Natsu asked. I stand corrected, they did blame me. Happy came over to me and sniffed around.

"Natsu it's her!" Happy exclaimed.

"I did not!" I cried. Natsu brought his face closely to me and began sniffing around me, he then pulled back with a disgusted look.

"I never knew a princess could do such a foul thing." Natsu tired to hold back his laugh.

"You jerks it was probably one of you!" I pointed back and forth to Happy and Natsu.

"We both smelled you Lucy," Natsu groaned. "And boy was it gross." I felt extremely insulted, I lifted my arms and began smelling myself. I smelled perfectly fine, but there was something stinking big time. I stopped moving when I felt something cling on to my leg. I tired getting Natsu and Happy's attention but they kept talking about how bad I stunk and giggling. I picked up a rock that was closest to me and threw it at Natsu's head.

"Oi! Lucy what was that for." Natsu hissed.

"There is something behind me." I spoke slowly. Natsu and Happy started busting out laughing like maniacs.

"Hey what's so funny!" I was literally fuming.

"There's a big huge fart behind you that's what!" Happy sang.

"Man Lucy you really need to cut back on the beans." Natsu chuckled.

"Pun punn!" cried the creature clinging to my leg. Natsu and Happy's face turned pale and slowly turned their heads in my direction.

"I didn't know Lucy made a that kind of sound." Happy stated.

"Neither did I." Natsu said. These two were really dumber than a brick wall when it comes to things like this.

"It's because I don't!" I screeched silently.

"Pun punn!"

"AH! I felt it lick me!" I screamed. I got out of my shock and ran over to Natsu like the baby I was. As I ran over to Natsu I could feel the creature coming after me, what is this monster!

"Natsu help me!" I cried. Natsu grabbed me quickly and hovered over me protectively, Natsu started growling. We watched the figure approach us with precaution, but that's when it hit me.

"Oh Mavis what is that smell!" I hissed. It's was absolutely repulsive. It smelled like rotten cabbages.

"Now you smell it." Happy cried. The creature finally came into light... oh Mavis I certainly felt stupid now. The so-called monster came out from the shadows, it was a snowman but a very cute and small one. I felt so bad, I called it a monster. I moved away from Natsu and walked towards the snowman and lifted it into my arms.

"Pun!" It cried. Natsu and Happy looked absolutely horrified.

"Um Luce do you know that thing." Natsu asked.

"It's not a thing Natsu it's a snowman." I corrected him. "What should I call him?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Bob!" Natsu and Happy said in unison. No way was I going to call this cutie a name like that.

"Stinker!" Happy yelled. I wasn't that mean to call him such a name.

"Hmm.. How about Plue!" I chimed. Plue looked at me excitedly and nodded his head in approval.

"Pun!"

"Alright let's keep going ahead." I beamed. For some reason I became happier. We all began walking until I smelt the thing again, but then I smelled Plue and pulled back right away.

"I think I know what smells so much." I groaned.

"You think." Natsu said sarcastically. I ignored him and kept walking.

"So Natsu do you think the water queen is real?" Happy asked.

"No it's probably just a sign to make people run off." Natsu replied.

"You think they would have come up with something better though, like the Sock Goblins." Happy stated.

"Sock Goblins?" I questioned allowed. Happy suddenly turned to me and whimpered.

"The most evil thing in the world." Happy whispered.

"What are they?" I gulped. What did they do, what could be so bad with a name like that. Plue gripped his hold onto me tighter.

"They steal your socks leaving you with mix match socks!" Happy cried.

"Are you kidding me, it's because you misplace them." I groaned.

"I do not!" Happy bawled. Oh come on, sock goblins, that's the best he could come up with. Natsu turned around to me and came extremely close to my face.

"Don't doubt Happy, the sock goblins are real." Natsu whispered. I literally face palmed, I keep forgetting I'm in Natsu and Happy's world. How could Natsu be so serious over a ridiculous thing like sock goblins.

"Whatever you say Natsu." I said. I felt a chill run up my spine as if someone was watching me. I was going to turn around but Natsu grabbed onto me and pushed me forward.

"Don't turn around." Natsu whispered.

"Did you feel that?' Happy gulped.

"So I'm not the only one who felt that." I whispered.

"What do you think is following us." Happy asked. We all stopped walking when we reached a big open space in the cave. In the middle of the cave there was a huge pool of water. Once I got close enough I put Plue down and began washing him the best I could.

"Y-you don't think the water queen is real?" I stuttered. Before Natsu could reply I heard chuckling coming from the water. It sounded like a women, a scary women. I whipped my head up and saw a women rising out of the water. She had blue hair that was curled at the tips, she wore a sparkling light blue dress that went down to her ankles. She was gorgeous but extremely scary in this lighting.

"The water queen is much real love rival!" chuckled the women. Did she just say love rival?

"Love rival?" I cringed at my words. It sounded so weird coming out of my mouth.

"Are you talking about the cat?" I joked.

"No not the cat you fool! you!" She cried.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. Oh my god, of course Natsu wouldn't have gotten who she was by now.

"I am Juvia the Water Queen!" Juvia chimed. Juvia looked towards me in horror and splashed water in my face.

"How dare you wash that creature in Juvia's water!" Juvia cried. I looked down towards Plue to see him clean but realized all the dirt drifted off into the water.

"Juvia is the water and you washed him in Juvia!" Juvia hissed.

"Listen Juvia," I began but Juvia sent me a glare. "I mean water queen I didn't know and I'm really sorry."

"Juvia does not care love rival!" Juvia shouted. Why does she keep saying I'm her love rival!

**Authors Note~ Juvia and Plue have showed their faces and more characters we show in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon enough! Please leave a comment, those are always fun to read.**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now.**

"Juvia will get rid of the love rival!" Juvia yelled. This lady was nuts...all I did was walk into to a room and suddenly I'm a love rival. I started backing up closer to Natsu and Happy and Plue trying to get away from the nutty water queen. Juvia charged at me and began slashing water at me.

"Juvia will not let you have him!" Juvia screeched. I started running around in circles trying to dodge her every move. Juvia did something unexpected, she slashed at the floor in front of me. Before I could jump back the floor began to crumble beneath my feet, what did I do to deserve this.

"Natsu!" I shouted. I didn't really need to call for Natsu because in the middle of my sentence he grabbed me.

"What are you trying to do?" Natsu yelled.

"I will kill my love rival!" Juvia chanted for the millionth time.

"Not Lucy!" Natsu snorted. Natsu began shooting fire around us making a circle that made some sort of shield. Juvia started coming closer but stopped when she made it an inch away from the flaming shield. Juvia called upon a massive wave of water from behind her, but stopped.

"Juvia cannot put out the fire?" Juvia gasped. Natsu started snickering.

"Of course you can't! My flames are much stronger this time." Natsu cackled. What did he mean this time?

"Juvia will get rid of the love rival no matter what!"

"I'm not a love rival I swear!" I exclaimed. I got close enough to Natsu so I could whisper to him, his face looked mixed with anger and confusion.

"Natsu." I whisper. Natsu looks down at me then to Juvia and then to me... what was going through his head?

"What's all this love rival business about?" Natsu whispered back. Natsu began huffing and spitting fire everywhere.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." I replied. Juvia started circling us, making us scoot in closer together.

"How do we get out of this?" Happy questioned.

"Shouldn't Luce know what to do about this?" Natsu replied.

"Pun!" Plue said as if in agreement. How the hell am I suppose to solve this, I mean, I don't even know her. I guess I had pissed Juvia off somehow but I have no idea what.

"What are you whispering about?" Juvia asked. All our heads snapped back to look at Juvia forgetting she was even there. Juvia began pacing back and forth.

"Um we were just saying," I gulped. What the hell was I going to say next again. I could say I'm a man but she'll never believe that, she's not Natsu. I mean I do have these things on my chest called breasts so she would never believe it.

"Go on love rival." Juvia stated.

"I w-was saying that I can't be your love rival!" I stuttered. Juvia looked taken back and confusion dawned upon her features.

"And why not?" Juvia pressed on. Crap! What was I going to say next? Maybe I should tell her I'm taken, but taken by who? Hmm would she believe I'm married to the cat, not even I would do that.

"I already have a fiancé." I stated without thinking. In unison Happy, Natsu, Juvia, and Plue gasped.

"Oh really, who is this fiancé." Juvia pressed on further.

"Yeah Luce who's the-" Natsu began. I pressed my hand onto his mouth until I felt his tongue run along my hand. I shivered and removed my hand to wipe it onto my dress.

"My fiancé is him!" I pointed towards Natsu. Juvia stared at Natsu then back at me then at me.

"You're going to get married to a dragon, is that even okay?" Juvia said dumbfounded. I should really start thinking before I talk shouldn't I? Natsu began to lower his face close enough to my ear.

"I didn't know we were already getting married." Natsu whispered. D-did he just say already? I mentally shock my head, no way Natsu would think like that. Natsu's dense and childish, he would never say such things.

"Just roll with it." I replied. Happy started snickering and whispering things with Plue that consisted of "Like." and "They're in love!"

"Is this true dragon?" Juvia pointed towards Natsu. Please Natsu, please for once in your life be smart enough to get the situation. Natsu looked up to the ceiling and began scratching his snout.

"Of course it's true, why do you think I would have a human with me." Natsu said in a serious tone. When those words came out of his mouth, I almost believed him. That was a good question though, why would Natsu take me in? I would have to ask him later about because now is not the time. Natsu took his arm and wrapped it around me and Happy with Plue sitting upon his head.

"Don't we make the best family?" Happy cheered. Juvia's face began to look like a tomato and started pushing each of her pointer fingers together. Natsu started to settle down and so did his fire.

"You guys do make a good couple even before Juvia knew you were a couple." Juvia muttered. I could feel my face heat. W-what?!

"W-what do you mean by that?" I gulped. E-even before she knew, we're not actually a couple. How would she know, is she a mind reader? What am I talking about that would mean we would actually be together for that to happen. I was snapped out of my little world when Juvia continued on.

"Well Juvia was following you around the cave," Juvia mumbled. "And Juvia thinks she would want a relationship like yours with Gray-sama." Juvia became teary eyed but kept on talking. "Juvia would like for Gray-sama to protect her like Natsu-san did back there."

"Whose Gray-sama?" Natsu asked. Juvia snapped out of her thoughts and began mumbling things. What did she mean a relationship like ours, before we walked in here they tried to accuse me of farting.

"So if you don't mind we actually came here for a special metal." Natsu spoke. Juvia looked at Natsu and I.

"I will give you guys that metal," Juvia stated, "Only if you help Juvia!" Help her? She just tried to kill me because I was supposedly her love rival.

"Help you with what?" I questioned. What would a water queen need help with? Juvia seemed like she could handle herself pretty well, considering she tried to drown us with a massive wave. I would never want to be Juvia's actual love rival, that would be terrible.

"Help Juvia with love advice!" Juvia exclaimed. I literally face palmed, this was her big problem. Why the heck would she ask us for love advice anyways? Before I could comprehend a reply Natsu and Happy started leaving.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" I huffed. Natsu and Happy kept walking and then picked up their pace a bit.

"Gajeel and his father can starve." Natsu replied.

"Yeah we'll make them eat nails and bolts." Happy stated.

"Natsu Dragneel if you don't come back here right this second I swear, I'll never cook for you." I spoke sternly. I was a bit surprised by the tone of my voice, it never sounded so serious before. Natsu turned around slowly and began thinking about his choices.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." I gave Natsu a glare which I hope stroke fear into his heart, hopefully.

"You're not that mean Luce." Natsu whined.

"I will be if you don't get back here." I hissed. Natsu and Happy both sighed and began walking back.

"You're a meanie Lucy." Happy huffed. One of these days I was going to get this cat good. I turned back to Juvia who was pacing back and forth waiting for our reply. I turned over to Natsu and Happy and huddled.

"I think we should help her." I whispered.

"Pun!" Plue chimed.

"I think we should go home." Natsu huffed. I sent a glare towards Natsu, Natsu just sent a glare back. If I was going to get them to do anything I would surely have to bribe them. What would I bribe them with? Maybe I would bribe him with more food.

"How about I do anything you want when we get back." I groaned. Natsu and Happy began muttering things to each other. I was actually a bit fearful... but I don't know what of. Happy began laughing then stopped to stare at me.

"Anything?" Natsu smirked. Behind his cute and dense exterior Natsu was evil. What if he made m-me... I seriously need to stop coming up with these scenarios.

"Yes Natsu." I replied.

"Alright let's do this." Natsu chimed. Happy began laughing to himself and had a glint in his eyes. I began staring at him until he turned to me.

"What are you laughing about?" I sneered.

"You just made a deal with the devil." Happy sang while picking up Plue and flying over to Juvia. What was that suppose to mean. I started walking over to Juvia and tapped on her shoulder which made her jump and splash me in the face. I wiped my hand across my face and actually felt a bit refreshed.

"Thank for that and we have decided to help you." Juvia's eye grew big and suddenly I was attacked by her so-called hug.

"Thank you so much-" Juvia looked up at me. " What's your names?"

"My name is Lucy and this is Happy and Plue, and your already know Natsu's." Juvia gave a big sigh and started walking towards a huge blue and golden door hidden behind a curtain.

"Come this way Lucy-san and friends." Juvia called as she walked into the room. Natsu and Happy ran towards the door as if they were in a rush.

"Hey wait up!" I jogged trying to hold Plue at the same time.

"Hurry up Lucy so we can get back!" Natsu cheered. I started jogging with them until it hit me... he just wanted to get back home for whatever he wants to make me do. Natsu Dragneel is not what you think he is until you really get to know him. As I entered the room I did not expect to see what I'm seeing. The room was elegant looking and blue but that's not what stunned me, there was a man's face on almost everything she owned. There was even a plush toy of the same man that was on the life size pillow's. Natsu and Happy cringed at the sight and I don't blame them. Juvia sat down in the middle of the floor and began hugging the plush toy. I placed Plue onto floor to let him roam around. I watched as Happy searched through Juvia's things mumbling things like "Where's her candy." "She wears these?" We made our way over to her and all sat down in a circle. As I sat down I felt a sharp pain in my bottom which caused me to spring up from the floor.

"Oh my Mavis what the hell did I just sit on!" I shrieked. Natsu and Happy began laughing so hard that they started silent laughing. Juvia had even cracked a smile and chuckled a little. I turned around to see what just struck me in my butt cheek to see a flattened Plue.

"Oh no! Lucy sat on him and squished him!" Happy giggled.

"Man Happy, when you said she heavy I didn't think that heavy!" Natsu remarked. I walked over to the bed very slowly and grabbed a huge pillow. Natsu and Happy's laughing started subsiding when I turned to them.

"You guys want to make more fat jokes or get on with the love advice!" I roared. Before Natsu could get away I jumped on his back and slammed him with a pillow. Natsu started cracking up, and grabbed onto me and set me down in front of him.

"Calm down Lucy we need to listen to Juvia." Happy smirked. The cat had a point, but oh wait 'till he gets home I chuckled deeply in my mind.

"So uh Juvia whose the guy?" I asked. Natsu snorted and Happy began laughing, I think it's because he was everywhere around the room. Juvia huddled her knees to her chest and hid her face away mumbling "Gray-sama." She looked as if she were a kid who didn't get their way.

"So what's your problem with Gray?" Natsu questioned. Hmmm so Natsu has also became interested. I didn't think Natsu wanted anything to do with this, what's the sudden change of heart.

"Well he use to visit often until he told me we couldn't meet anymore." Juvia cried. I started patting her back and tried to comfort her, but she cried even more.

"Did he tell you why?" Happy asked. Juvia nodded her head and repositioned herself in cris-cross apple sauce.

"He said he was being forced into marriage." Juvia bawled. I wanted to tell her it would be alright but I knew it wouldn't.

"Man that really sucks." Natsu remarked. Juvia's sobbing had gotten a lot worse when he made that comment.

"He told me he wouldn't leave me and he loved me." Juvia sobbed. Hearing her talk about this made my heart break a little. What kind of man would tell her that then leave her, he basically went back on his word. How were we suppose to help her out with this anyways? This seemed like an impossible thing to deal with. If Gray really loved her he would have never left her. Juvia shifted so that her head was in her pillow trying to muffle her sobs.

"Listen Juv-"

"We'll stop him from marrying anyone Juvia." Natsu stated. Juvia's sobbing subsided as she looked up with wide eyes.

"You guys would do that for Juvia after what she did to you." Juvia responded. Juvia looked up at me hopefully waiting for my approval. She was like a lost puppy, how could I turn her down.

"Of course we will." I smiled. Juvia began cheering and jumping around while smothering Happy and Plue in a hug.

"Oh Natsu what did we get ourselves into." I joked. Natsu let out a sigh and started laughing mostly to himself.

"I have no Idea Luce." Natsu giggled. Oh Natsu when will you learn that what we took on is something we can't really control. I looked back to Juvia to see her so cheerful and lively, I started playing with the hem of my dress. I need to make this happen even if it does seem impossible. You better watch out Gray because you've got a heartbroken Juvia coming your way.

**Authors Note~ Well I didn't plan for that to happen it kind of just came out. What will happen next time? Will Juvia get her prince or will she remain heartbroken? Hmmm what did Natsu mean about already getting married. **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lucy would have been married already if I did.**

We had just left that cave finally free from the water queens clutches, except were on a mission now. When I say mission I mean we are going to kidnap a prince. I don't know how we're going to kidnap this prince, but we have to do this for Juvia! I was a bit surprised when she actually told us about who he really was. And when say surprised I mean I totally freaked out in my head of course. You're probably asking why would I of all people be freaking out over such a silly thing? Gray Fullbuster Prince of the Ice kingdom lived in the most heavily guarded place I have ever been too. You may also be asking how I know this, it's because my father tried to make me marry the guy! Of course it didn't work out because I'm here today trying to come up with a plan to kidnap him.

I was forced to have a meeting with his parents and boy were they strict, even stricter than my father. The step-mother seemed nice at first but once we were alone together she started making fat jokes about me and then said I dress like a prostitute. I was so offended that I pretended to be sick so I could leave that place. I still get chills thinking about it... and that wasn't meant to be a pun. So after that incident I never wanted to go back and told my father that he was interested in another princess, which actually he was. Juvia calls herself the water queen but really she was a princess of the Water Kingdom. Juvia had told us the story about how her family was killed off and she was the last one. The Water Kingdom was froze over and became the Ice Kingdom ruled by an evil king and queen. I felt heartbroken hearing her story and even comforted her when she began crying, what makes matter worse is that Gray's family is the one who did it. Juvia said it wasn't his fault, it was really his step parents who did it. After that happened to Juvia she hid herself in a cave claiming she was the water queen. Juvia hated Gray's family for what they did to her, until she encountered him. They met each other when Juvia was out harvesting food for herself in her garden.

**This is told from Juvia's memory**

_Juvia began picking the apples from the tree until she heard a faint rustle coming from a nearby bush. Juvia became fully alarmed because she thought that she was the only one who discovered this place. _

_"Whoever you are you better come out right now!" Juvia shouted at the bushes. _

_"Why are you yelling at bushes?" Someone called from behind her. Juvia turned abruptly to see a raven haired man standing only a few inches from her. They both became shocked at the site of each other. Gray backed up a few inches keeping his distance from her waiting for her to pounce. Gray did not expect her to crumble to the ground and see her body shaking uncontrollably. Gray forgot about what his family did to her and quickly went her side._

_"Are you okay?" Gray asked. All Gray could think was 'smooth one'. Juvia looked up at the man trying to comfort her and began crying._

_"Of course Juvia's not alright!" Juvia snapped. Juvia didn't think she had it in her to even look at the man. Gray knew he had to fix this somehow someway. Gray wasn't as heartless as his step parents were. _

_"Please Juvia let me make it up to you." Gray begged. Juvia looked up at Gray with astonishment written on her face. _

_"And how are you going to do that!" Juvia sneered. Gray suddenly took hold of Juvia and began hugging her with a death grip that could beat hers. Juvia began struggling against him but it was no use. Juvia then had made an opening so she could sock him in the face, but stopped. Juvia took time to admire his features and started to sobbing again. _

_"No... Juvia can't really hurt you." Juvia whispered. Gray looked taken back by her statement but smiled anyways. Juvia began blushing furiously when Gray had set his face in the crevice of her neck. _

_"I'll find a way to mend your broken heart," Gray sighed into her hair. "I'll take the rain away and show you the sun." Gray never in his life had he thought he would be this cheesy with his words but he needed her to know.. is that he cared. Gray was a bit concerned when Juvia became silent after awhile. After Juvia had stopped struggling against his hug he then told her that it was his step parents that did it. Gray told her the whole story and finally let her go. They had both agreed they would meet again, and that's when they're love began to bloom. _

"Love works in mysterious ways." I whispered mostly to myself but Natsu picked up on it.

"What was that Luce?"

"She said that she loves you!" Happy snickered. I turned bright red and began chasing the cat around Natsu. Natsu just looked at us like it was an ever day thing.

"I did not!" I remarked. Happy only giggled more.

"You're just in denial!" Happy said while landing on top of Natsu's head. I gave up trying to strangle him and began walking ahead.

"Am not!" I huffed. What am I getting all work up about anyways, it's not like I'm in denial. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the cat began talking. 

"Why did you not let Juvia come with us?" Happy questioned. I knew that cat would bring it up sometime soon. It's not that I didn't like the idea of Juvia coming with us, it's just she was a bit of an emotional wreck at the moment. Before we left she clamped on to me and started sobbing about her Gray-sama.

"If Juvia wanted us to do this right she needed to stay home." I replied. Natsu and Happy both nodded their head in agreement. They were probably thinking the same thing as I am now.

"I just feel bad for leaving Plue behind." Happy shivered. We all grimaced at the fact that we had to leave poor Plue there alone with her.

"Why do you feel bad for him?" Natsu asked. Happy and I both sighed knowing Natsu of course wouldn't know why we felt bad for the poor snowman.

"Poor Plue," I sighed. "Probably being held in a death hug and having to listen to her cry her heart out." "I also feel bad for Juvia as well." I stated. Natsu was probably going to ask why I felt bad for her so I just went on to tell him before that happened.

"I just hope we get to the castle in time." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned.

"Well Juvia said he had just told her the news recently and usually marriages with princes and princesses happen quick to please the parents." I replied. Natsu nodded in agreement and began taking off ahead of me. Which made me run after him wondering why the hell did he leave without me.

"Oi Natsu!" I shouted. Natsu turned quickly and picked me with his teeth, which lead to a ripping sound. This was the second dress he had put a hole in! I really liked this dress to.

"Are you kidding me Natsu! This is the second dress you've ripped!" I shouted. Natsu only grunted in response and swung me over his shoulder which caused me to collide with the cat. I soon thanked Natsu because now I could get my hands on Happy. Happy started staring at me with the most horrified look. I became concerned with that look and wondered why on earth he looked at me like that.

"You're really creepy Lucy."

"And this is why you get on my nerves cat!"

**...In the Ice Kingdom, Grays POV...**

I miss her so much. Why did I have to be born a prince, I much would have rather been a peasant. If I weren't a prince then I wouldn't have been force to marry anyone or leave Juvia behind. Everyone had said Juvia was gloomy and was a good for nothing princess but he saw behind that gloomy mask she wore she was something great. I miss the way her hair smells like fresh water springs, and her smile was the most perfect thing about her. Oh it took me so long to get her to finally smile, when she did, it felt like she lit up the room with her smile.

"Why can't princes be kidnapped." I sighed. I heard a knock at my chamber door to reveal my soon to be bride, which I call her secretly the devil.

"Oh Gray you've been cooped up in here all day!" Angel sang. Her name was really a contradiction to her personality. Of course my parents thought it would be a great idea for me to marry the Princess of the Heavenly Kingdom. She was nothing like an Angel whatsoever, she was also a little pervert behind closed doors. Whenever he would accidently strip she would think it's for her which scared the living daylights out of him. She always knew how to make someone uncomfortable, she was certainly creepy.

"I've been trying to keep my distance from you." I sneered. I usually had a cool exterior on but she was just so annoying, it was hard not to lose my cool. Angel put a smile on her face and started prancing towards me. She flung her arms around me and began whispering into my ear.

"You should stop mopping about that tramp Juvia because after were married... you'll never see her again." She taunted. Angel let go and skipped her way to the door but stopped to turn around.

"I'll make sure of it." Angel thundered. Angel then took her leave leaving me seething with rage. How dare her speak about Juvia that way. Angel was nothing compared to what his Juvia was! I took a step back and sat upon my bed. I couldn't take this anymore... this was too much. He had left Juvia because his parents order... because he was scared of them? No! I Gray Fullbuster will not be controlled anymore. I have the right to do and say what I want! I've been following my step parents commands like a dog.

"I'm coming for you Juvia!" I said aloud. I felt like a massive cheese master with my words lately. Never in my life had I thought of being in a relationship with anyone until I meet her. I ran around my room collecting my belongings like a mad man. I finally had all my things packed and ready to go but stopped. How the heck was I going to get out of this prison. I looked over to the door but changed my mind. My eyes shifted over to the window in which I had asked the guards to stay away from that certain area. That was only place where I could have peace and see Juvia's cave from afar. That was the only place that wasn't guarded, a blind spot. I made my over to the window gripping to the side and looked over. Smiling to myself because of my master plan , I could always make an ice slide done there.

"Ice Maker Slide." I whispered. In a flash my way to escaping was finally here. I made my way down the slide without a guard noticing. The slide disappeared when I came to the bottom to the front gates. Which would surely be the big problem. The gates were the most heavily guarded place in the whole castle. I began to come up with a plan until I heard a shaking roar coming from the gates.

**...Back to Lucy...**

"Natsu slow down we don't have a plan yet!" I screamed. Natsu chuckled while letting out a roar of amusement.

"I can smell him from a mile away, and boy does he stink!" Natsu called over his shoulder. Of course Natsu would say that. I truly don't know what I expected him to say, but I have full confidence in Natsu. I looked ahead and saw how close we were to the castle gate and looked at how fast Natsu was going. I soon became pale because I knew what Natsu's intentions were... to ram the gate head on.

"Oh no you don't Natsu!" I shouted. Natsu laughed and started accelerating forward. As soon as Natsu rammed the gate I held as tight as I could around his neck. I could hear the guards yelping in fear of my dragon. I was smart enough to cover myself with a red cloak so no one would notice me. Natsu began sniffing the air and snapped his head to the left to find Gray Fullbuster hiding behind a wall. Natsu tried to muffle his laughs with his claws which lead Gray to coming out in front of Natsu.

"Look here ice princess your coming with us." Natsu laughed. I began laughing at Natsu's comment like it was the funniest thing on earth. I don't know what came over me but Natsu had some good jokes. Gray looked absolutely insulted and retorted back with "Flame brain!" which lead them to bickering. I soon reminded myself where were and told Natsu to get back on track. Natsu nodded his head while picking up Gray and ran out of the kingdom with top speed. You could hear voices yelling in the distance but no way were they going to catch up to us after Natsu started to take flight. Gray started yelling insults which became annoying after a while.

"Oi Gray were taking you to Juvia!" I shouted over the wind. Gray looked up at me in surprise.

"Really!" Gray shouted like a little kid but covered it up by coughing.

"Aye!" Happy chimed. All Gray could think to himself was '_I just got kidnapped by a cat, a dragon, and a girl.'_

**Authors Note~ I read all your reviews and I'm glad you like my story so far! I truly enjoy reading those so review more. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! So in the next chapter we are going to be getting back on track with the cooking and Nalu! Also a new character might show up, you could also ask me which character you want to show up the most! Also important thing to mention. I'm sorry if I ever offended anyone with the whole child abuse thing that happened to Lucy. I hope I never have anyone mad at me and thanks for reading this chapter! I usually update every three days or earlier. **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~ I get into a spatula fight.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, oh things I would do if I did.**

Here we were again, in the cave. We made it back a few minutes ago, ever since we got here Natsu and Gray have been fighting. I thought it was funny for awhile but now it's just annoying. Insults are flying everywhere and I was getting sick and tired of it. I guess I could just block them out, but every time I do, I start thinking about home. I'm not homesick or anything, I just miss Bisca and Alzack. I wonder how they're doing, Bisca just had her baby, I wonder what she named her. I really didn't want to think of these things at all. Whenever I thought of home it bring pain and bad memories. I'm glad that Natsu and Happy came into my life, or else I wouldn't have had a home.

My mind started thinking about Juvia. I wonder what Juvia's reaction to seeing Gray will be. Juvia will probably death hug him and cry her heart out yelling "Gray-sama!". Thinking about death hugs I wonder how Plue's handling things with her, maybe making Punn! sounds. I was knocked out my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"I thought you were dead Lucy." Gray said. My jaw literally hit the floor. Dead! What plant have you been on Gray?

"What?!" I was astonished. Why in god's name would anyone think I'm dead? Then it came to me...I did run away never to be seen again. Bisca and Alzack are probably worrying about me as we speak. I kind of wonder how my dad took it.

"Well you disappeared without anyone knowing where you went." Gray snorted. Gray then looked over to Natsu and Happy nodding his head.

"So I see you ran off to be with a dragon." Gray smirked. I was about to deny but I remembered Juvia's love rival threat. If I tell Gray the truth he would just blurt it out to Juvia knowing him. I simply smiled and began patting Natsu's side.

"Actually Gray I'm marrying Natsu." I giggled. It was really hard not to laugh when Gray's face dropped. Gray looked back and forth from me to Natsu, he was dumbfounded.

"A dragon and a princess... is that even possible?" He muttered. Natsu groaned and started explaining everything he said to Juvia before. If you think about it, this world is already crazy enough, a human and a dragon getting married is something even crazier. It made me a bit sad to think like that but I just brushed it off. I laughed and walked ahead of everyone with my head held high. This was actually kind of fun to see people's reactions. I should play pranks more often, and let's not forget getting Natsu and Happy back. Oh the things I'm going to do when we get back home. I was in mid-laugh when I began tripping on a rock which lead to my face plant. Not only was my face hurting but so was my ankle, it was literally throbbing. What made matters worse was I couldn't move and I'm pretty sure my underwear was showing. Why do these happen to me!? I could hear gasping and snickering behind me, I lifted myself up only to feel a sharp pain shoot up through my leg. I fell back to the ground holding my ankle trying to secure it with my arms. I felt my body being lifted off the ground to come face to face with the one and only Natsu Dragneel. He looked a bit mad but put on a smile leaving me confused.

"You really should look where you're going Luce." He stated. I felt like he was angry with me but I really couldn't tell with that big goofy grin of his. Natsu set me on his back leaving me next to Happy.

"You know Lucy, when you fell the hole cave shook." Happy snickered. That was it, I was going to finally get this cat. I smiled at Happy trying to throw him off, but this was a smart cat who caught on. I lunged myself at him but he moved to fast, and here I was again face planting. Good job Lucy, two face plants in one day. I looked over to Gray and Happy who were making jokes about me! Now I was really glad I'm not going to be marrying Gray that.. that..ice prick! Great! Now I'm beginning to sound like Natsu.

"Natsu you surely got a keeper!" Gray cackled. Natsu began laughing with him thinking it was the right thing to do at the moment. I stabbed my elbow into Natsu's back which must have triggered something in him to blow fire right into Gray's face. Now that's something to laugh at. Gray looked so burnt that I started laughing and slammed my arms into Natsu's back unintentionally.

"Oi fire freak what's the deal?" Gray sneered. Natsu was about to retort back but came to a stop. Natsu's ears started twitching as if he was trying to hear something. His eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"What is it Natsu?" I whispered. Natsu turned to Gray and picked him up with his mouth and rushed over to the huge door that held a waiting Juvia. I felt myself becoming worried and wondering what Natsu would be freaking out about. Natsu busted into the room, breaking the door in the process. My eyes scanned the room looking for Juvia to see no sight of her. I heard a crashing sound coming from her room which alerted us all. Natsu carefully walked over to the door and dropped Gray to the ground nudging him forward. Gray opened the door with hesitation. We walked in to her to see no Juvia, but two other people I didn't recognize right away. A man and a woman sat there as if they were waiting for us to come. The man had sliver spiky hair and wore clothes similar to Grays. The woman had long white hair that traveled to her mid back, she wore an all white dress with feathers sticking out here and there.

"So you slow pokes finally made it." Spoke the women. I took a double take and once again observed the man and woman standing before us. I didn't realize until now that the duo standing right before my eyes was Lyon second Prince of the Ice Kingdom and Angel princess of the Heavenly Kingdom. Why are they here? What business did they have with Juvia?

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Gray practically growled out.

"To get rid of the pest and retrieve you my darling of course!" Angel beamed. Gray looked as if he was going to pounce anytime soon. Gray slowly started getting into a fighting stance awaiting the fight that was soon to break out.

"How dare you speak about Juvia that way." Gray sneered. "Where the hell is she Lyon?" Angel laughed at Grays anger. Angel skipped over to the bed and pulled the curtains to see a sleeping Juvia, well I hope she's sleeping.

"Oh poor Gray." Angel mocked. "You're going to have to fight your own brother for you to get Juvia back." Gray became more tense and was shaking with rage.

"Lyon, why?" Gray asked. Lyon looked up at Gray and sighed looking back at Juvia gently caressing her cheek.

"Because I too have fell in love with her." Lyon sang. That's not what I expected whatsoever. Who knew Juvia had so many men after her? I really need to stop joking around in serious situations. Angel looked taken back by Lyon's comment and slapped him in the head.

"What do you mean fool!" Angel yelled.

"I'm in love with Juvia-chan!" Lyon chimed. Angel looked disgusted with him.

"We were going to kill her!" Angel screeched. What? What the hell, this was getting out of hand. Angel began bickering with Lyon which left her attention toward him. I slowly slid of Natsu's back without him noticing, Natsu's full attention was more focused on the fight. As I hit the floor I felt my ankle throb causing me to hiss. I turned my attention back to Angel to see her reaching for Lyon's sword.

"If you won't do it then I will!" Angel snapped. Angel took a swing at Lyon but he dodged which made him collide with Gray. Angel looked like she had never wielded a sword in her entire life and made it so no one could get close. Gray made a panicked sound and tried to push Lyon off of him. I picked up the closet object near me and went in for an attack. Natsu was about to breath fire but realized I wasn't on his back anymore and was about to do something foolish.

"Luce no!" Natsu yelled. I ignored him and my throbbing ankle. I took a swing at Angel and wacked her right in the back with the object. Angel stumbled but soon turned around to face me seething with revenge. I took a glance at my weapon of choice to see I picked up... a spatula. Angel had a sword and I had a spatula. My day couldn't get any worse could it.

"Protect Juvia!" I yelled to Gray who was already on it. Natsu looked furious and started stomping towards us. Angel took a step back called over to Lyon who picked himself up.

"Stop that monster!" She snapped. Lyon shot multiple ice eagles Natsu's way Natsu was just not having it today. I turned my face to Angel wacked her on the head.

"He's not the monster! You are!" If I wasn't angry before, I was now. I felt like all I could see was red as I attacked Angel with my spatula. Angel swung her sword high and tried to slam it on my head but I blocked it.

"Are you sure about that! He looks like a monster to me." Angel retorted back. I pushed my spatula with force and started shoving her sword until she lost balance. I swung the spatula and whacked her in the jaw. Angel cried out in pain. I noticed her observing my feet and felt her kick me down. I had never felt such physical pain in my entire life. I had begun crying and I pushed myself up to go for round two. I kicked Angel's sword away and shoved my spatula in her face.

"Never in my life have I met such a disgusting person, that changed when I met you." I hissed. I could feel myself falling from the tiresome fight I just had, but before I could hit the ground Natsu lifted me up. I usually hate when Natsu does this, but this time I'm actually happy about it. Natsu pinned Angel to the ground and growled.

"You tried to hurt my friends, hurt me, and you hurt Luce." Natsu growled. Angel took one look in Natsu's eyes and passed out. I looked around the room to see a knocked out Lyon and Gray hovering over Juvia. Natsu gently placed my on his back.

"Never do that again Luce." Natsu growled.

"But she called you a monster!" I hissed. Natsu turned his head away from me and lifted Angel over to Lyon. Happy had found Plue tied up in one of Juvia's drawers and they both began tying Lyon and Angel up. Natsu walked us over to Gray to see him hugging an awakening Juvia. Juvia looked at Gray then around the room, then looked at Gray again.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Juvia squeezed Gray until he looked like he was a blueberry.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Gray muttered into her hair. Oh this was just too cute. Juvia turned up to look at Natsu and I, and smiled.

"Thank you," Juvia cried. "You kept your promise."

"Well of course we did, what kind of friends would we be if didn't." I giggled.

"Oh Juvia! I almost forgot."Gray spoke. Gray had everyone's attention when he got down on one knee. I practically squealed in my head thinking way to go Juvia!

"Will you marry me." Gray mumbled. Juvia pounced on Gray and began nodding her head and yelling yes over and over again. I patted Natsu on the back telling him we should go.

"Happy! Plue! let's go!" Natsu called. We were all about to leave until Juvia called us out.

"Wait! Don't you want your armor?" Juvia asked.

" Oh yeah! I almost forgot." I said. Juvia untangled herself from Gray's arms and walked over to her bathroom. That's weird. Why in the world would there be armor in the bathroom? Juvia walked out with some heavy duty armor in her arms. I really hope Gajeel and his father are going to like this. The armor was literally bigger than Juvia's whole body, how could she carry that?

"Here," Juvia said. I reached for the armor but then Juvia pulled back. "You have to promise me you will invite me to your wedding!" Juvia exclaimed.

"W-what?" I stuttered. Juvia looked at me extremely serious.

"When you and Natsu-san get married invite me." Juvia stated. I gulped but agreed anyways. I took the armor into my hands and realized it was lighter than it looks. We told Juvia and Gray are goodbyes and left from the cave. I was so relieved that we could just go back home.

"You know Lucy, what's Juvia going to say when you don't get married." Happy snickered. I never thought of that. Oh man why did I dig myself in a hole I can't get out of. I heard Natsu also laughing which made me furious. Why was that idiot laughing? This was not funny. I was going to be drowned in my sleep by a nutty water queen!

"We are never going to tell her." I said. Happy stopped laughing but still had a smirk on his face.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree!" Happy sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Natsu sang along. I whacked Natsu on the head blushing from head to toe. I'm so glad that I'm on Natsu's back so he can't see my face.

"Don't go along with the cat!" I snapped. Natsu stopped abruptly which made me alert, was there another person coming to attack?

"Hey Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"You still have to do anything we want when we get back." Natsu chimed. Natsu started walking again. Why? Why did I have to say that?

**Authors Note~ Well I was going to write about the cooking part but then I got this great idea. So I made Lyon appear as a love sick puppy and trust me he will be back, just not a bad guy this time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you can leave a comment of who you want to appear next! Next time for sure ( I've been saying that a lot haven't I?) that cooking will be involved and of course Nalu! Don't forget to comment! Update's will be in three days or sooner!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did.**

I'm in a world of pain right now. My ankle is throbbing and a dragon is mad at me... Why did I have to get into a spatula fight? I just had to be the hero didn't I.

"Natsu!" I hissed.

"Stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself more." Natsu replied. Natsu gave me a glare I didn't know he had in him. Natsu had been like this since we actually got back home into the chamber.

"You're claw!" I yelped.

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu stated. If you didn't know already, Natsu was wrapping my leg up. I felt like he scrapped his claw on my ankle on purpose. This was the worst physical pain I've ever experienced in my entire life. I wasn't one to rough house all the time back at the castle. This reminds me when I was a child, I scrapped my knee while playing. I cried and cried 'till my mother appeared to put a bandage on my boo boo.

I thought my life was going to end back then, when really it was just a minor scratch. My mother though, she made it all better. She would sooth me with her words and gently pat my back telling me it was going to be okay. I really needed her at moments like this. But now I have a sprain ankle, and boy does it hurt. Natsu was looked as if he was trying to be gentle but was failing. I could tell he was getting frustrated with the wrapping.

"I can do it myself you know." I stated. Natsu looked up at me and growled. He fricken growled at me. What the heck did I do to him? I told him I would handle it and he growled at me. I started to slowly pull my foot away from him, oh Mavis that was a mistake. Natsu looked like he was going to kill me, the growl he let out set me off more. Natsu pulled my leg forward and pinned me down to the bed with his sharp claws.

"Oi p-pinky what's the big deal?" I stuttered. Why the hell did I stutter? I was showing him weakness. Natsu was seriously giving me the if-you-don't-stay-still-I'll-kill-you look.

"My name is Natsu," Natsu hissed. "And my problem is that you did something terribly foolish."

"I was trying to save Juvia." I gulped.

"By hurting yourself in the process." Natsu sneered. He was really starting to tick me off now. I was trying to save a friend and he was getting all mad about it.

"I would rather be hurt then a friend dead." I huffed. Natsu only sighed and went back to wrapping my ankle again.

"I could have handled it, I really didn't want you to get hurt." Natsu grumbled. I eyed him closely and watched his tail move from side to side.

"I know you mean well Natsu but it's just a sprain." I pouted. Natsu's eyes soften and then did something weird. He blew fire onto my leg! I was freaking out, thinking why in god's name would he do that. I was about to kick him in the snout until I felt the pain in my ankle subsiding. I looked up at Natsu with amazement. How did the fire do that? I didn't even know he could do that, fire was a destructive power, who knew it was more helpful than harmful.

"It won't heal it completely but it will take away some of the pain." Natsu mumbled. I pushed myself up on the bed and put a little bit of weight on my ankle. He was right. It hurt a little but I could ignore that. I limped over to Natsu and threw my arms around his face. Natsu made a surprised grunt and soon returned the hug acting like his original self. I was laughing until I noticed the cat was sitting next to us.

"You two act like a married couple." Happy smirked. Natsu started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. It kind of hurt to think he would laugh if we really were married. Oh come on Lucy stop thinking like that. I stuck my tongue out and made the most hideous face I could pull.

"Can I join the hug too?" Happy mumbled. Plue nodded his head as if he was saying the same thing. I didn't even realize I was still hugging Natsu in the first place.

"Of course you can!" Natsu and I both said in unison. Happy and Plue flew up at us and we all laid back on the bed ready for a good night's rest. Natsu pulled me, Happy, and Plue into a cuddle, putting his wings around us. I didn't even need the blankets tonight, I had a huge fire dragon to warm me up. I could hear Happy purring and I think it's one of the cutest things I've ever heard. I know I don't get along with Happy all the time but he was a real sweetheart at times. I could feel Plue's nose shoving into my shoulder. Okay maybe this wouldn't be the most comfortable sleep. Plue's nose was like a knife stabbing my shoulder. I started shifting around until Natsu said something.

"Luce.." he mumbled. I was blushing from head to toes. N-Natsu was dreaming of me. I wonder what he was dreaming of? Maybe if I listen on some more I'll find out. I tried to listen the best I could and heard him mumble again.

"Food!.." Great. He was now thinking of his stomach. Way to get your hopes up Lucy. I really didn't know what I expected but I kept listening on as if he would spill something. What the heck am I talking about anyways. I wasn't really hoping for anything... right? I think I understand now that I Lucy Heartphilla am Princess of Denial. I started to drift off to sleep 'till I remembered Plue's nose was still killing my shoulder. I tried leaning back but Natsu pulled tighter which made Plue jab my shoulder with more force. This was probably going to be one of the longest nights of my life. I knew in the morning I was going to have a sore shoulder. I sighed and drifted off into dream land.

_**Lucy's dreamland. **_

_I was sitting in my chamber, my old chamber. I was back in the castle. Why? I looked down and realized I was in my seven year old body. I felt around my bed looking for something I knew would be there. I finally felt it in my grasp and pulled it out from the covers. Natsu. My stuffed dragon. I brought him closer to me, hugging him like it was my lifeline. I heard a knock on the door, echoing through my chambers. I suddenly became scared, I don't know of what, but I was scared. The door cracked open to reveal a shadowy figure standing in the door way. The figure came closer to me, I thought it was going to hurt me. _

_"W-What do you want?" I stuttered. The figure thrust it's hand forward, holding a scarf. The scarf was something I've never seen before. It was pure white with a pattern that looked almost like scales. I was memorized by it's beauty. I reached my hand out to grab the scarf, but the figure pulled back. The figure put out the other arm, except it was pointing towards Natsu. It wanted Natsu. I wasn't ready to give him up, I never wanted to give him up. I pulled Natsu to my chest and began crying. I felt a pat on the back to see not my stuffed animal Natsu, but the real Natsu. He smiled up at me with the best smile he could muster up. Natsu took his claw and wiped away my tears._

_"It's going to be okay Luce," Natsu chimed. "I promise you it's going to be okay." His words were so soothing until I thought about how he could make it better. _

_"How do you know?" I whispered. Natsu smiled up at me and pulled me into a hug, well kind off, It was more of a suffocating hug. _

_"I will stay by your side forever." Natsu whispered back. Natsu pulled back and began chuckling. T-Then he started to lick my face. _

_"Wake up Luce!" Natsu yelled. Huh?_

"Luce! Wake up!" I could hear Natsu's voice yell again. I tried to shoo him away but that's until I felt something wet and warm go across my cheek. What the heck was that? I felt it again and lifted my heavy eyelids. I felt like I've been sleeping for ages, more like a couple hours. My eyes wandered up to see Natsu, he then did the unthinkable. He licked my entire face. From chin to my forehead. If I wasn't awake before I was now.

"What do you think you're doing!" I tried to sound scary but it came out more embarrassed. Natsu gave me a cheeky grin and pulled off of me.

"You have to do anything I want remember." Natsu snickered. How could this dawn on me now? Why didn't I remember this until now? Why must I be an Idiot? All these questions I will never get the answer to.

"Oh yeah!" I said with little effort. Natsu looked at me weird and began walking off the bed and to the table where Happy and Plue sat.

"Well Happy what should I make Luce do?" Natsu beamed. I eyed them closely. What were they going to make me do?

"You know Natsu, that's a good question." Happy snickered. Natsu and Happy started to circle me and were laughing.

"W-What's so funny?" I stuttered. Darn my stutter, I need to be brave. Be brave Lucy, be brave.

"Oh nothing." Happy sang.

"Me and Happy were actually think we should hold that off for awhile." Natsu stated. What? They were going to let me free? What's the catch?

"What's the catch?" I spoke. Natsu and Happy gave me the _are you seriously that stupid? _look.

"We have to cook Lucy!" Natsu jumped onto the bed. His jump had caused me to skyrocket to the sky and plunge back down onto soft sheets. How could I forgot? That adventure we went on really took the energy out of me.

"How could I forget, of course." I spoke nervously. I got up and jumped down from the bed totally forgetting about my ankle. Except it didn't hurt. I walked around the room testing it out. I felt like I could do anything. I looked back to Natsu and marveled at him. This dragon was really amazing. I ran over to Natsu and Happy and tackled them to the sheets. Happy gave out a surprised yelped and Natsu grunted.

"Thank you." I whispered. Natsu and Happy looked so confused that it was hard not to laugh at them.

"Why are you thanking us?" Natsu mumbled.

"We didn't do anything for you," Happy chirped. "Were making you cook and your thanking us?" I was now laughing uncontrollably. I was having a field day by the look on their faces. Happy looked constipated and Natsu was downright confused.

"Natsu, I think she's on her girl time." Happy whispered. I stopped laughing. Is that cat really saying this. Maybe it's my imagination but I don't think happy would know about that stuff... right?

"What's a girl time?" Natsu asked.

"It's when-" Happy never got to finish his sentence. I gripped the cats mouth closed with all my might. No way in hell was I going to let Happy ruin Natsu's dense mind. How the heck do you think I get away with things like those embarrassing blushes. This cat is going to go down.

"Are you and Happy wrestling?" Natsu questioned. I nodded my head until I felt a pinch in my hand. Happy broke free from my grasp and flew away muttering how I'm a terrible person. I looked down to my hand and realized he nicked me. I got up and started chasing him around the room. I was pulled back by the one and only Natsu Dragneel. He looked a little bit annoyed but brushed it off.

"Seriously guys, we need to cook." Natsu spoke sternly. Me and Happy stop bickering and headed towards the kitchen.

"So why did last year's annual dinner go so badly?" I asked. Natsu and Happy both shivered and sent each other looks of horror.

"What happened?" I asked again. Natsu was sweating, he was actually sweating. Could a fire dragon even sweat? That was a really good question.

"The monster helped us last time." Happy spoke.

"The monster?" I wondered aloud. Happy nodded. What would make all mighty Natsu scared?

"Who's that?" I started getting annoyed. They weren't saying much about this monster.

"S-she tried to help more like it Happy." Natsu replied to Happy not me.

"Aye!"

"Okay guys who is this supposed monster?" I asked for the millionth time.

"She has red hair like blood and is a big boob monster, a little like you Lucy except without the red hair." Happy shivered. I smacked Happy on the head which made him hiss at me. He hissed at me.

"What's her name?" I questioned.

"Erza." Natsu shivered. Erza sounds like a pretty name. Knowing these two they are probably over extraditing... right?

**Authors Note~ **

**Hello Friends! So no cooking yet because I'm lazy but I did mention a new character who is going to show up and of course added Nalu. Is anyone wondering what Lucy's dream was about? Well if you really want to know you have to continue. If you think I'm leaving a lot of things out like Jude, the scarf and many more I'm not. All in time everyone, you can go ahead and throw tomatoes at me but I hope you like this chapter! Plus I'm on spring break so maybe a earlier update.**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~ I'm being tickled to death by a dragon.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, I would be rich If I did, so as you can see I'm not rich.**

So I guess this Erza character is big and scary, has huge boobs, and can kick down three mountains. Natsu also mentioned she knows how to use swords to cut down people, I don't really believe it. I asked to hear more but Natsu and Happy refused to tell me anymore, because they were getting flashbacks.

I asked Natsu what Erza did to him and he wouldn't tell me. Erza must be one scary woman because she scares the hell out of Natsu and Happy. After the whole Erza discussion, Happy could not stop muttering about strawberry cake. Anyways back to the cooking, never in my life did I think, I Lucy Heartphilla would ever cook a meal for a dragon. I mean I cook for Natsu and all but not for more dragons than him.

Natsu had lead me over to a table with various cooking utensils which one in particular stunned me. Never in my life did I think I would have to use it again, the spatula. I tried to keep my distance from that utensil. The last time I saw a spatula or even used one was a very painful time. I remember having to fight that evil witch Angel, which caused me to hurt my ankle even more. Considering I won the fight with the spatula, it wasn't that bad, it's the fact I beat her with a spatula. Angel probably never thought she would be beat up with a spatula. It's kind of a funny story now that I think about it.

"So Natsu, who cooked for you before I got here?" I asked while shoving an apron on. Natsu just shrugged. What was that suppose to mean?

"Me and Happy just caught and ate fish." Natsu spoke sternly.

"What!?" I exclaimed. How could he just eat fish everyday of his life?

"I also eat a bunch of fire." Natsu mumbled. I felt extremely bad for Natsu, I don't even know why. Natsu jumped out of his daze and started to become excited. Natsu could really change emotions very quickly. It's very hard to read Natsu here and there because he brushes off his feelings.

"So Lucy what are you cooking me and my dad?" Natsu asked while pacing back and forth. Natsu had seemed extremely excited for this annual dinner. It was probably because he wanted to eat something other than the regular meal. Which is not a regular meal, since I got here Natsu has made me cook him hot wings. Not the regular serving of hot wings, but an excessive amount of hot wings. I didn't even think Natsu would like spicy things. It does kind of make sense that a fire dragon would like spicy things. Natsu just had a huge fricken appetite, I found it was extremely hard to please him.

Now Happy's a different story, I knew cats liked fish, but Happy loved fish. Happy would do anything for fish, I mean anything. Okay maybe not anything. Happy becomes crazed when he hasn't had any fish for at least two hours.

I still remember the time Happy woke me up in the middle of the night to cook him some fish, and want to know what's even crazier? I actually got up from my interrupted beauty sleep to cook that crazy cat some fish. I really wonder what Natsu and Happy would do without me, probably die of starvation. I'm just glad I got Gajeel and his dad out of the way because now I'm done with one and more to go sadly.

"I'm not going to tell you yet." I teased. Natsu pouted. Natsu was so adorable when he pouted, even if he is a dragon, he is still cute. I really need to stop thinking like that, when I think about those things I just want to crawl into a cave and never come back out.

"Why not Luce!" Natsu whined. Natsu stopped pacing and walked over to me. Natsu leaned in causing me to cling on to the counter for dear life. No nope no, I was not going to crack, Natsu was just going to have to wait for his surprise. Natsu was huffing and puffing hot into my face like no tomorrow. I tried to lean back further but no way was the counter going to move.

"You're going to crack Luce." Natsu whispered. What the heck was he doing. Natsu was getting to close for comfort. Wait, he's a dragon not human, I really need to stop using that excuse, I also need to stop talking to myself. I leaned closer to Natsu's snout, which I guess surprised him because he leaned back.

"Not anytime soon dragon boy." I whispered back. Did I just call Natsu dragon boy? I thought I was so clever picking a fight with a dragon. Natsu looked lost.

"Did you just call me dragon boy?" Natsu giggled. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"So what if I did?" I retorted. I felt like a tomato from how red I was getting. Nice one Lucy, you when the award. Natsu's giggles had subsided and he said something that left me lost.

"I'm glad I got you." Natsu chimed. What did that mean? What was he saying? Nobody's ever said something like that to me before. Did Natsu even know what he was implying?

"W-What?" I stammered. No Lucy, you cannot fall weak to stuttering. Natsu gave me a huge smile and started walking off to Happy.

"I'm glad I got you, so I can crack a few jokes here and there." Natsu called back over his shoulder. My heart sunk, I felt like crying but I didn't know why. When Natsu said that I felt like he didn't mean it. The look in his eyes when he said it the first time was indescribable. It looked like he was saying it with a pure heart and adoration. Maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself, maybe he was kidding around. I brushed off my shock and strutted over to Natsu and Happy.

"Why do you have that in your hand Lucy?" Happy asked. Happy pointed over to my right hand.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. I looked down towards my hand realized I was holding something. It was the spatula. Why did I grab the spatula?

"Luce please don't kill me!" Natsu cried. Happy started to giggle as if remembering the incident. I sent a glare towards Happy telling him silently to shut up.

"Oh no Lucy is going to kill us with a spatula!" Happy yelled out. I gripped the spatula, trying to hold back my anger.

"I told you we would not speak about the spatula incident!" I cried. I started to chase Happy and Natsu around the room. Great Lucy, you're in another spatula fight. Happy flew up to the ceiling to watch me and Natsu's cat and mouse chase. I told myself that I would get the cat later, but my main goal was Natsu. Natsu was cackling like a crazy Juvia running around the room as I chased him.

"You'll never catch me Luce!" Natsu called back. He was right. There was no way I could catch up to him. Natsu might be huge but he sure could run fast. Natsu ran past the table which looked like my opening. I jumped up onto the chair then the table, and leaped. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Ha! I caught you!" I cheered. Natsu made a grunting sound and came to sudden stop.

"So what do I win?" I joked. Natsu looked at me and licked my cheek. Seriously I don't even know why he licks me. All I know is I'm as red as a tomato again.

"Why did you lick me?" I said while wiping the saliva off my cheek. Natsu just gave me a smirk and went and sat at the table with Happy.

"You didn't answer my question!" I huffed. I walked over to the table about to take a seat until I noticed something. What happened to Plue?

"Hey where's Plue?" I questioned. I felt a bit awkward after that whole chasing thing but I found a quick way out of that by asking a question.

"Plue left." Happy stated.

"What do you mean he left?" I asked. Where in the world would Plue of all people leave off to? Or should I say snowman?

"To the Celestial Kingdom." Happy said. I suddenly became alarmed. Why would Plue go there? What if Plue told everyone where I was? What if Plue was a spy? So many questions and who knew Plue was evil? Why did you betray me Plue!

"Why would he go there Happy?" I spoke seriously. I pulled onto Happy's whiskers which caused him to cry and yell saying I was mean.

"He said he needed to home." Happy whined. I let go of Happy's whiskers and got to thinking. How did Happy know any of this, Plue couldn't talk. All I ever got out of Plue was Punn! sounds.

"How did you understand him?" I questioned. I was literally seething with rage but I held it in and let the cat speak.

"Uhhh," Happy looked to Natsu for help. "He can speak now?" Happy said in a question like tone.

"He never left did he?" I deadpanned.

"And Lucy finally caught on!" Happy sang. Before I could grab onto the little devil he left the room in a rush. I threw the spatula to the ground and started cursing the cat and his evil jokes. I looked over to Natsu to see him still smirking.

"What are you smirking at Pinky?" I sneered. Natsu looked amused with the pointless conversation I just had.

"Oh nothing Luigi." Natsu beamed. I eyed him carefully and headed towards my seat. I was about to sit down until I remembered my unanswered question.

"Where is Plue actually?" I asked Natsu. Natsu looked like he was going to burst out laughing anytime soon. I could see Natsu was making eye contact with my chair then with me, going back and forth. I felt my eyebrows trying to leave my forehead. I let my eyes wander down to my chair to see Plue strapped with tape to the seat. What the hell? Were they planning to have me... How dare they.

"Is this your doing Natsu Dragneel." I hissed. Natsu couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Natsu cackled. I started to cut Plue from his bounds and glared at Natsu the whole time. After Plue was free he thanked me with a high pitched "Punn!" and left off after Happy. I raised myself off my knees and walked extremely slow over to Natsu. Natsu thinks he such a prankster, just you wait Natsu, just you wait.

"Luce?" Natsu looked actually scared.

"Lucy?" Natsu tried again, I didn't respond.

"Please Lucy I'm sorry." Natsu whined. I got about a inch in front of Natsu and stopped walking.

"Please don't do what Erza did, I won't step on her strawberry cake again!" Natsu cried. I was kind of lost at the strawberry cake comment. I have no idea what came over me but I started laughing. When I say laughing I mean rolling on the floor and I was begging for air. I can't believe Natsu got beat up over stepping on someone's cake. Natsu looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I think your eyebrows trying to escape your face!" I cackled. Natsu tried to look up onto his forehead which was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Natsu looked a bit mad when he finally got what I was saying.

"You tricked me and you laughed at me." Natsu whined. I really couldn't stop laughing now, I was on a roll, literally. Natsu looked as if I had betrayed him but then was replaced with a smirk. I stopped laughing.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Natsu said nothing. Natsu started circling me like prey, I felt extremely uncomfortable. I was about to move up from the floor until Natsu pounced.

"Natsu!" I yelped. I tried getting out of his grasp but failed. I looked up to Natsu to see him with a playful look in his eyes. Natsu started to take his claw and slowly glide it up my side. It was ticklish. I knew exactly what he was aiming for. Natsu was trying to tickle me.

"Natsu no!" I hissed. Natsu started to cackle and that's when it began. Natsu ran his claws up and down my sides which I thought would kill me. I erupted with laughter and tried desperately to get him to stop.

"Natsu I can't breathe!" I panted. I didn't want to die from a tickle attack. The next thing you knew was _Lucy Heartphilla, death by tickling._

**Authors Note~ Guess who got distracted from cooking, this girl. Well I was going to do the cooking but then my fingers moved on their own. Maybe Erza will show up in the next chapter... you'll just have to continue reading won't you. Anyways you can throw and toss tomatoes at me if it makes you feel better, but I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will contain Nalu of course and maybe some sword fighting!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10~ I learn how to use a sword!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now, sadly they haven't. But they will!**

_Erza's POV_

"Erza it's that time of year again." Jellal stated. I looked over to him while he tried to use his fork to grab pieces of my cake. Wrong move Jellal, wrong move. Before Jellal could grab a piece I sent him a death glare. No matter how much I loved him, he was not going to get my cake.

"I know, you think I should visit?" I said while taking a bite. Jellal's eyes followed my fork until it made contact with my mouth. Jellal made a groaning noise and got up from the table to head to the kitchen. I smiled, I smiled because I knew I won this cake to myself, or so I thought. Jellal comes back with a mischievous grin plastered upon his face. Jellal takes his hand from under the table and shows me the most beautiful thing I will ever lay my eyes on. My mouth was watering at the sight of it. It was a strawberry shortcake, a large one at that. I reached my hand out for it to be only slapped away.

"You only get this if you share with me." Jellal waved the cake into my face. Jellal played a hard bargain.

"Why of course!" I exclaimed. I guess I could share a few bites with him. Jellal smiled and shifted his chair so it was set closely to mine.

"And by the way you should." Jellal said while taking another bite. Maybe I should pay Natsu and Happy a visit. I heard from Wendy that he now has a princess, this should be interesting. Natsu wasn't a person or should I say dragon to keep humans close to him. Humans were always scared of him, he was a dragon after all. I only got close to Natsu because I met him in woods when I was lost while eating some cake. I was trying to find a good place for a picnic but failed by getting lost from Jellal. I was around the age of 12 when I spotted a small dragon wandering around the woods.

_Flashback_

_"Igneel!" I heard a voice yell out. I picked myself up from my picnic and started looking around. That's when a small dragon appeared in front of me. The dragon looked taken back by me and suddenly got in some sort of fight stance. _

_"Stay back demon!" He called. Demon? I was not a demon. I placed my cake onto the ground and set my hands upon my hips. _

_"Why thank you I take that as a compliment." I stated. Anyone who called me a demon was surely right. I wanted people to fear me. I like how people thought I was scary. It made me feel like a important person. _

_"What are you doing in these parts!" He called back. _

_"Well of course eating!" I shouted. "Would you like to join me?" The dragon looked up to the sky as if he was thinking. _

_"Free food?" The dragon asked. _

_"Of course." I smiled. The dragon came over to me and looked down at my cake. The dragon looked at it with interest. My sweat dropped. Dragon's don't like cake do they? The dragon looked up at me and reached his claws out. _

_"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed. I took his claw into my hands and shook with a firm grip, maybe a little harder then intended. _

_"I'm Erza Scarlet!" I stated. I was about to grab my cake until Natsu decided to do something stupid. _

_"What is this creature?" Natsu said while stepping on my cake. _

_"No!" I shouted. I was seething with rage. My poor, poor cake. Natsu has ruined it. I gave a death glare towards Natsu and fell to my knees. I punched him as hard as I could into the arm._

_"I'm sorry I didn't know you were so fond of it!" Natsu yelped but said sincerely._

_"It's fine, just never do it again." I spoke sternly. I shoveled through my bag and pulled out a new cake. I sighed with happiness and cried with delight while taking a bite. _

_"So what are you doing here?" Natsu asked. I didn't want to say it, but I had to swallow my pride. _

_"I'm lost." I stated. Natsu looked surprised but then stood up. _

_"I'll get you out of here on one condition." Natsu grinned. I don't know what his terms were but I needed to get back to Jellal and the others. _

_"What's the condition?" I asked. _

_"If you become my friend!" Natsu chuckled. _

_"Sounds like a deal!" I shook his claws. _

_"Ow! A little bit too firm!" Natsu shouted. _

_End of flash back._

"Would you come with me to see Natsu and the others?" I asked Jellal. Jellal nodded and finished the last piece of cake. I didn't even get a bite! How did he eat it that fast?

"Jellal..." I hissed. Jellal looked at me then made a break for it. Sorry Jellal but you're not getting away this time.

**Back at the cave! Lucy POV**

"N-Natsu!" I yelped. Natsu cackled and continued with his endless torture. Why me! Why did I deserve this torture of tickling. My sides were aching and I was panting.

"Never mess with a dragon Luce!" Natsu cackled. Natsu was so evil. Natsu was so going to get it once I'm free from his grasps. I tried every way of escaping! There's no way out of this, or so I thought. I heard a knock at the door and turned to see the door opening, a voice was heard.

"Natsu what are you doing in the kitchen?" A woman's voice called. The woman appeared, she had scarlet hair with an armored top and a blue skirt on. The woman looked shocked then she looked angry.

"Natsu what the hell do you think you're doing to that poor girl?" She shouted. Natsu had stopped his torture giving me some time to breathe. Thank you scary woman!

"Erza! It's not what it looked like!" Natsu cowered in fear. The woman looked towards me and waited for me to speak. But I couldn't. I was so out of breathe from Natsu's tickle attack I felt like fainting.

"Me and Luce were just playing, I swear!" Natsu looked towards me for agreement. Natsu looked downright scared. I didn't like that look on him, Natsu was suppose to be fierce! My eyes wandered over toward Erza and remembered what Natsu and Happy were talking about. Erza was nothing like an evil she-beast. Erza was beautiful. She looked scary but she was really pretty, not a giant.

"Is what he say's true?" Erza questioned. I nodded. Natsu looked a bit surprised but extremely thankful. I only covered for his butt because If I was in his place he too would cover me... right? Erza looked as surprised as Natsu. What Erza didn't know was I was going to get Natsu back for that tickle attack. Just you wait Natsu, just you wait! Suddenly the door behind Erza swung open and hit her back with a huge Clang! noise. Erza made a yelp which Natsu stepped back for.

"She sounded like a girl." Natsu whispered. What? Of course she was a girl, more like a woman. Erza turned back to look at a man. The man had electric blue hair with a red tattoo on right side of his face. The man laughed nervously and walked carefully away from Erza to Natsu.

"Jellal!" Erza thundered. The said Jellal jumped and hid behind Natsu. Natsu looked behind him and started to chuckle.

"Sorry Erza!" Jellal cried. Erza took her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anyways Lucy would you like to introduce yourself." Erza called over to me. I was surprised. Was she a mind reader? I didn't even tell her my name.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Happy told us all about you before we came in." Erza smiled. Happy that little devil, who knows what he said about me.

"My name is Lucy Heartphilla." I stated. Erza and Jellal both gasped.

"The missing princess?" Erza questioned. Erza looked to Natsu and gave him a glare.

"YOU STOLE A PRINCESS?" Erza shouted. Natsu took a step back and shook his head back and forth in denial.

"Of course not!" I yelped. Erza was dumbfounded.

"You were willing?" Erza asked. What was everyone taking about with this willing? Happy said something about it too. Now Erza who I've never met brought it up. I seriously needed to ask someone about that later.

"Why yes it was me who ran away and found Natsu." I spoke. Natsu smiled at me. I was saving his butt left and right today aren't I? Natsu took his arm and cradled me in to his side. I was blushing. No Lucy, it's because of the heat he lets off I tell you!

"It's true Erza," Natsu smiled. "Me and Luce are best buddies!" Yeah best buddies.

"So you ran away Lucy, why?" Erza asked. My smile fell from my face. I didn't really want to tell her. I barely knew her. Who knew how she would react or how she'll take it. I never really wanted to be a princess.

People would ask me why, they would say I was silly. I hated being a princess. I didn't like having to take lessons everyday and not being able to leave the castle. Of course being a princess had its perks here and there. But I would much rather be here with Natsu and Happy, they made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. I think it's time to stop dwelling on the past and move on. It can't hurt me anymore. He can't hurt me anymore. Of course I'll still think of my mother but I want to let go of the sadness. And so I decided I would tell Erza.

"My father abused me and I was being forced into marriage," I stated. "So I ran away." I wanted to cry. But I couldn't do that anymore. I held the tears back by smiling. Erza gave a gasp and so did Jellal.

"I'm happy now though so there's nothing to worry about!" I exclaimed. Natsu looked at me like he didn't believe me, he didn't believe that I let go. His grip became tighter on me.

"I'm sorry I brought that up." Erza spoke up.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I smiled. Erza then did something I didn't expect. Erza pulled out her sword and pointed towards me.

"I'll teach you to protect yourself!" Erza said with confidence.

"Really?" I was surprised. Natsu never told me Erza was a swordsmen, I don't even know where she pulled it out from.

"Right now we will train!" Erza shouted. I was so excited. Nobody ever wanted to help me learn how to use a sword. It would always be "It's too dangerous princess!" or "You'll have a knight to protect you!" I walked out of Natsu's grasp only to be pulled back.

"You can't do that because we need to cook!" Natsu whined.

"Don't be stupid Natsu, Jellal will help you!" Erza chuckled. I totally forgot Jellal was even here. Jellal could be like a ninja.

"But I wanted to taste Luce's cooking." Natsu whined. I was surprised. I didn't expect for him to want to eat my cooking. I thought he just wanted food.

"Jellal's cooking is just as good!" Erza chimed. Jellal smiled at that.

"I don't want Jellal's cooking! I want Luce's!" Natsu shouted. Erza was about to yell back but I stopped them.

"Jellal can cook the other's while I cook yours later," I grabbed Natsu's claw. "Does that sound good?" Natsu looked up to the sky and started to scratch him snout. Natsu looked back down to me and shot me a heartwarming grin.

"You promise?" Natsu asked. I always keep my promises. I want to make Natsu as happy as he's made me.

"I promise!" I beamed. Natsu picked up my body and started to hug me. I was enjoying it until I heard someone coughing. I looked over to Erza to see her as red as her hair.

"Shall we be going?" Erza asked. Natsu gripped on to me, which was kind of suffocating.

"Where are you guy's going?" Natsu asked. That's actually a really good question. I didn't want to leave to far from the cave.

"Just outside for some space." Erza chuckled. I not know what she's laughing at but I guess she found Natsu's actions funny. Natsu looked down to me and then to Erza.

"Fine." Natsu pouted. Natsu dropped me to the floor and started shuffling towards the table.

"Alright Lucy let's get to training," Erza looked to Jellal. "And Jellal will help Natsu cook." I nodded my head and followed Erza out of the room. Erza took me through the tunnels until I saw the light. It was a bit blinding considering were always in the cave. Erza made a huge circle into the ground with her sword. Once she was finished Erza took out another sword and threw it at me. I caught it surprisingly. Was she trying to kill me before we even started?

Erza took out another sword, seriously where was she getting these swords? Erza got into a fighting stance. Was she going to fight me?

"Are you ready Lucy?" Erza stated. I looked down to the sword. It was a lot heavier than a spatula. I gripped the sword. What did I get myself into?

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You got to see how Erza and Natsu met and Lucy is going to learn how to use a sword. Natsu seemed pretty attached to Lucy didn't he.. hmmm. Oh I love reading your reviews and I appreciate it so much. Next chapter will contain swordfights and training, and of course Nalu. **

**Until next time friends!**

**Glen coco out~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11~ I'm all fired up!**

**Disclaimer~ I would love to own Fairy Tail, BUT THAT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA, NOT THIS DORK!**

Erza came at me full blast, did she know how to hold back? Erza came straight and forward, I prepared to block. Erza smirked at my attempt, she knocked the sword out my hand. I fell on my bum. Way to go Lucy, down in three seconds.

"I have now realized you don't know how to hold a sword." Erza said. Erza didn't seemed disappointed. I don't think Erza expected much out of me, I don't blame her. Erza had to give me props though, I fought a person with a spatula, and won. But Angel was just inexperienced as I am now. I might sound like I'm going to give up, but I'm not. I'm going to try and try 'till I learn how master this sword fighting.

"You're right." I stated. Erza pulled her sword in front of her to show me something.

"You have to have a firm grip, or else." Erza tightened her grip to her sword. What did she mean or else?

"What do you mean?" I gulped. Was the sword going to turn on me or something? What if I accidently stabbed myself. Knowing me I would probably find a way to do that.

"You'll sprain or worse brake your wrist." Erza brought her sword out to the side. Oh god, If I had a problem with a sprain ankle, a broken wrist is going to hurt way more.

"So how do I not brake my wrist?" I questioned. The last thing I want to do is feel my wrist brake.

"Do not wiggle your wrist around when swinging." Erza showed what not to do by wiggling her wrist around.

"Keep your sword perpendicular to the ground until the match starts." Erza showed me what she meant.

"Holding the sword is easy," Erza smiled. "Wielding it is a whole different story." Okay, I could do this... right?

"I'm going to test how strong your swing is." Erza spoke while pulling a log out of nowhere. Seriously, where does she hide these things? Does she have some kind of magical pouch that holds unlimited things? I seriously wouldn't be surprised.

"I want you to chop this in half," Erza pointed horizontally. "Don't hold back." The log was extremely thick. It was about as thick as Natsu's thigh, not like I look at his thighs or anything. I just noticed Natsu has thigh muscles, I swear I'm not weird! The log was about two more inches taller than me. I have to cut down something like this in one go. This was not going to be as easy as it seems.

"Remember to keep your ground." Erza added. Erza's instructions were more informative than I thought they would be. When I first saw Erza, I thought she was a brute. I thought she was going to kill Natsu and then me. But Erza was being super helpful. I rose my sword up to my hip level.

I held my sword with both hands preparing myself to strike the log. I dug my feet to the ground and swung my arms back. I used every ounce of my strength into this one blow. My sword got halfway through the log before it stopped. You would think by looking at Erza wield a sword it would be easy, it's really not. I turned over to Erza to see her surprised. Why did she have a look of shock on her face. This was nothing special compared to her so why? Was I that bad?

"What's with the look?" I asked. Erza snapped out of her thoughts and came stomping over to me. I was scared. Erza had a look of determination in her eyes.

"E-Erza!" I yelped. Erza pulled my head into her armor. My head against her armor made a huge _Clang!_ sound. My head was ringing, I wanted to pull back but she pulled tighter.

"Why?" I breathe out. Erza pulls me out of her tight grip and starts patting my head like a dog.

"Not even I was that good when I first started." Erza smiled. S-She was complimenting me?

"But I didn't cut the log in half like you asked." I was so confused. She wanted me to cut it in half didn't she?

"Well not on your first try of course!" Erza exclaimed.

"So what did you expect?" She probably thought I was going to be some wimpy girl. That's what everyone expects out of a princess. Before my mother passed away, she used to teach me martial arts. Mama would always tell me "You've got to have the upper hand of your enemy!" She would say it with such pride, I felt she hadn't told me everything before she passed. I was just getting good too, but then she got sick, and that's when we all became distance. My father was once a kind man, but something snapped inside him when she died. I don't know what it was but it just happened.

"I expected you not even leave a dent in it." Erza said causally.

"Do I look like a wimp to you?" I hissed. Erza chuckled.

"Well the way Natsu was handling you," Erza smirked. "It looked like he had the upper hand." I was felt my cheeks heat up.

"He's a dragon! That's not a fair match." I whined.

"I would have taken him down." Erza chuckled. Of course she would say that! Erza was truly a she-beast. Natsu and Happy weren't lying when they said that, I know that now. I huffed and kicked a rock like a little kid. I'm supposed to be mature, not acting like a child.

"Well unless you were enjoying it." Erza held in her laughter this time.

"N-No I was not!" I growled. Erza couldn't help but laugh at me. I guess the childish side gets the best of me at times like this.

"Anyways! Back to training!" Erza pointed back to the circle. Great! What was she going to make me do now?

"What are we doing this time?" I asked while getting into a fighting stance.

"You're going to try and knock my sword out my hand." Erza simply stated. She said it like it was easy. When I went against her the first time she took me out in seconds. No pain no gain right? So I step back into the circle and dig my feet into the ground. No way was I going to lose my grip on my sword again. I was going to show Erza I could do this! Erza moved onto the other side and looked amused.

"You ready Lucy?" Erza asked. I could feel myself tense at her question. Was I ready? I think I could hold her off a little longer than last time. I breathe in and out trying to calm myself down. I close my eyes and imagine the most peaceful thing that comes to mind. I was thinking of times with mama until the unexpected happened. Natsu popped up! Him and his big goofy grin. That grin that always makes me excited for something. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Erza said something.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you were getting all red." Erza smirked. Oh my god. Why the heck was I blushing? Thank you Natsu, even when you're not here you make me red. What the heck is going on?

"I was just nervous." I smiled. That was probably the fakest and most terrible smile of all time. I got back into fighting stance. No time to be thinking of things like that right now! If Erza didn't look amused before than she was even more than ever. Erza got ready to come at me but uttered something totally uncalled for.

"I bet you were thinking of Natsu." Erza chuckled. Oh come on! She really knows how to distract people from the things they want to do.

"Well you probably think of Jellal every chance you get!" I sang. Erza was shocked. Oh no, childish Lucy came out.

"H-How did you know?" Erza babbled. I was literally dumbfounded. I didn't even know she liked him. I'm such a dork sometimes, it hurts to admit it.

"Woman instinct?" I guessed. Erza nodded her head and got back to the fight we were suppose to have.

"You'll have to teach me about that sometime later." Erza said seriously. She was serious. I was not Lucy the match maker! Why do I have a feeling that's going to happen?

"Never mind that, lets fight!" I laughed. Even though this was training, it was fun to hang out with Erza.

"You sure you're ready this time?" Erza questioned while looking into my eyes as if she was searching for something.

"I'm all fired up!" I pumped my fist into the air. Oh no! I was starting to sound like Natsu! Erza chuckled a little at my comment. I noticed that Erza had only used one hand while fighting me, maybe I can use that to my advantage. Erza took a step back, but she started to charge at me. I dodged out of her way. Erza turned back fast though. I didn't expect that. Erza came close to cutting my face until I blocked it. Her sword pressed into my mine so that we were neck and neck. Whoever slipped up first would lose this fight.

I pushed harder and realized that would only force the sword into her face. How was I going to get out of this without losing. I wanted to show Natsu that I could defend myself. I know that might sound weird but I really wanted to prove to Natsu that I could defend myself. I wanted him to see me more than some helpless princess. I wanted to win this to show him my skills.

This reminds me of a time I saw a sword fight between two men. They were neck and neck just like me and Erza were now. The blue knight was way more skilled than the red knight. Yet the red knight won. The red knight had glided his sword downward and pushed up, causing the blue knight to lose his sword. Maybe if I tried that move right here and right now, I could win.

Erza pushed a little bit harder on me. I knew she was holding back but that didn't matter. I had to do this fast or else this wouldn't work. Erza wondered why I was stalling and pushed harder. I was now or never. I glided my sword down just above her hand and pushed up. I pushed with everything I had. I guess I had more strength in me than I thought. I closed my eyes and heard a something.

_Clang!_

I opened my eyes to a shocked Erza. I looked down to my hand to see my sword still there. My eye's wandered over to Erza's hands and there was nothing. I had won. I won! I wanted to jump for joy but I was too shocked. I thought I would have screwed up somewhere along that move, but I didn't. I looked over to Erza's sword and something I didn't expect to see. There was a chip in her sword. I immediately felt bad. I ruined her sword.

"I'm so sorry Erza." I kneeled down to her sword and slide my hand over the chip. How did I even manage to do that?

"Sorry for what?" Erza asked while smiling. How could she say that with a smile? I ruined her sword.

"I ruined you sword." I said in shame. I didn't want to break it. I just wanted to prove myself. I wanted her to see me as cool as I see her. Instead I broke her sword.

"It's okay Lucy." Erza ruffled my hair.

"No it's not, I ruined something of yours, I'm so sorry Erza." I felt like crying. I couldn't cry in front of her. I'm such an idiot.

"Lucy, I have a whole lot more," Erza smiled. "That was just a training sword." What? I was about to cry over a training sword. And what the heck did she mean she had a whole lot more. The more I get to know Erza, the scarier she seems to get.

"You should have told me that sooner." I chuckled. Erza laughed along with me.

"Well I didn't really think you would pull that move out." Erza stated.

"Oh that move." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah that took me a year to learn." Erza said.

"Really?" I asked. That's just unbelievable.

"Yeah, where did you learn it?" Erza questioned. Should I tell her? Will she laugh at me?

"I saw it back at the kingdom and remembered it, so I used it." I felt so proud that I accomplished it.

"Hmm that's interesting, who knew you could get it so accurately." Erza said.

"Yep, I didn't even know I had it in me." I chimed. Erza nodded her head thoughtfully and started to walk back to the cave.

"Hey where you going?" I called. Erza kept walking forward.

"It's been four hours, it's time to rest." Erza called back. F-four hours? I felt like it's been only 30 minutes. How could time fly by so quickly? I looked around and saw it was already getting dark. How could I lose track of time like that? I came back to Earthland when Erza called to me to hurry up. I caught up to her and followed her. Erza went through these caves like she knew them like the back of her hand. We finally made it to the main room when Happy came out of the kitchen screaming. Happy looked at Erza and I, he flew back into the smoking kitchen. Wait, smoking?

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Erza thundered. Oh Natsu, what did you do?

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! This chapter focused more on Lucy's training more than anything. I added some Nalu, kind off. What do you think Natsu did? You can leave a review and guess what the little devil did to upset the great Erza! Oh and I read all your review's and let me tell you, I love you guys. Sierra I'm glad my story made your mood better! To be truthful your responses make me want to cry with joy! I hope you all have a good day or night! Next time you will see Natsu Dragneel maybe getting his butt beat, and Nalu and a new paring Jerza!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12~ How Jellal lost his eyebrows.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now, they will I tell you. THEY WILL!**

_Before Lucy and Erza walked in._

**Natsu POV**

_"So what are we cooking?" I asked. Jellal looked a bit annoyed, he was so concentrated on cutting lettuce. Jellal was a bit of a weirdo, kind of like Lucy. I wonder how Lucy is doing with her training. Maybe Lucy will show me some of the moves she learned from Erza. Now that I think about it, I really hope Lucy does not become a Erza #2.I like Lucy just the way she is, I don't really see why she needs the training. Lucy has me! _

_But I guess I can see why she wants to though. When Lucy and Angel fought, Lucy got lucky Angel wasn't an experienced swordsman. I don't know what I would have done if Lucy got hurt, probably burn down Juvia's bedroom. I kind of like the feeling of Lucy depending on me, it makes me feel, needed. I guess I'm kind of scared of Lucy not needing me anymore. But I won't let our bond break, ever. _

_"I'm cooking for Wendy and Grandine." Jellal said like it was obvious. Jellal had all sorts of vegetable's set out on the table. I don't like vegetable's so I don't know the names to most of them. But I know the name of the one I hate most, Kale. Kale is the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten, and I like mostly everything. Kale was just so bitter and had no flavor. Kale was my kryptonite. _

_"So Jellal, how are you and Erza doing?" I questioned. I knew they liked each other, it was pretty obvious. It was weird how they just didn't tell each other, and the call me dense. Jellal stopped with his chopping and started to blabber._

_"W-What do you mean?" Jellal stuttered. Jellal and Erza would always stutter when they thought of each other, they are such weirdo's. _

_"Well have you confessed yet?" I asked starting to get annoyed. Jellal looked as red as the tomato he was chopping up._

_"No, not yet." Jellal said with a smile. His smile was fake, I could tell by the look in his eyes. He was upset? No, they were sad. _

_"You know she likes you too right?" I told him. Jellal's face was starting to get bright red, like Lucy's dress, the dress she wore when we first met. I wish that dress hadn't ripped, it was so beautiful, it also would have been a great souvenir._

_"You know nothing!" Jellal snapped while putting a knife in my face. Who knew Jellal could get so snappy, I sure didn't. _

_"I sure know more than you Jellal." I said under my breath. Jellal sent me a death glare. _

_"Natsu would you please put a flame onto the oven." Jellal asked. I nodded. At least I didn't have to do anything that had to do with Kale. Have fun with the Kale Jellal because I'm not touching that with a 10 foot pole. I started to blow fire onto the oven until Jellal said something._

_"If your such a master of love," Jellal smirked. "Why aren't you and Lucy together?" That was it, I lost it. When Jellal finished his question I started to blow fire everywhere. I didn't mean to, Jellal surprised me. _

_"What!?" I yelled. The next thing I knew was the whole kitchen was on fire. Happy woke up from his nap and began to freak out. _

_"What the heck Natsu!" Happy screamed while leaving the kitchen as fast as he could. I heard Jellal yelling and could see him freaking out. Happy came bolting in looking like he saw something more horrifying than this fire outbreak. When Happy didn't say a word, I knew what he saw, and then I heard it. _

_"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Erza thundered._

**Lucy POV**

Me and Erza bolted into the kitchen to see it on fire. And of course in the middle of it all was the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Natsu looked at Erza and yelped in fear, he probably thought she was going to end him. Natsu started to suck in and his belly expanded. I was wondering why he was doing such a thing at a time like this. Natsu winked at me as he sucked in and the fire started to go into his mouth.

How could he fool around at a time like this? I could feel myself warm up, it must me the fire getting to me. I looked at Natsu and suddenly realized what he was doing. He was eating the fire. Natsu had said he eats fire, but I didn't know like this. Well duh Lucy what did you expect. Natsu had never even done this in front of me. It was actually kind of cool to see him suck in the fire.

The fire had gone out and Natsu made a grunting sound. When I looked over to Erza I didn't see her next to me. I looked back to Natsu to see him grinning at me, that idiot! He could have gotten Jellal killed. Speaking of Jellal, I wonder what happened to him. My eyes wandered around the room when I finally saw Jellal and Erza.

Erza was bending down in front of Jellal, so I really couldn't see his face. Erza was touching his forehead and suddenly got up. Erza glared at Natsu and walked over to him.

"Natsu, please explain why the kitchen was on fire?" Erza spoke seriously. I was really scared for Natsu, Erza looked like she was going to go on a killing spree.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for this." Natsu gulped. I couldn't watch this, but my eyes wouldn't leave them. Poor, poor Natsu, from what I learned from training, Erza was a brutal person.

"Let me hear it." Erza stated. Natsu looked over to me and then ducked down and whispered something into Erza's hear. What the heck did he start the fire for? And why the hell couldn't I know? What was so secretive that I couldn't know? I was going to get it out of Natsu one way or another. I'll do that later though, I was too caught up in watching Natsu talking to Erza.

"And that's what happened." Natsu grinned. How can he be okay. I for sure thought Erza was going to kill him, but no. I studied Erza's face and realized she was embarrassed. She was as red as her hair, and her hair was really red. Erza looked up at Natsu and hit him full force onto the head.

"Idiot!" Erza yelled. Erza looked at me and turned red again. Seriously! What the heck did Natsu say to her? The unknowing was really getting to me. Erza went over to Jellal who was watching the whole thing going down.

"I think you might want to look at this." Erza said while pulling out a mirror. Oh come on, where in the world did she pull that out of. I was seriously starting to question if she was a wizard or something. Jellal looked confused but took the mirror into his hands. Not a second later Natsu came up behind me and too watch Jellal look at himself in the mirror.

You must be wondering what we are all staring at. Well I wanted to burst out laughing but I knew If I did I would be killed by Erza. I had to held back my giggles that wanted to leave my mouth. Natsu was about to laugh until I kicked him. Jellal made a very unmanly scream and put the mirror into Erza's hands.

"M-My eyebrow's are gone." Jellal said while falling to his knees. This was too cruel. I think I would cry if this happened to me. Yet, I wanted to laugh so bad that I felt like exploding. Erza started to pat Jellal's back and said soothing words to him. Jellal looked over to Erza and smiled, she smiled back.

"They are so in love." Natsu whispered to me. I was a bit surprised. I didn't think Natsu would notice something like that.

"It's totally obvious." I whispered back. Natsu nodded his head and sent me a smile. Well it wasn't really smile, but he was trying. Natsu could smile at the simplest things, and it would also make me smile too. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Erza said something.

"I can fix this!" Erza exclaimed. Me and Natsu looked at each other with wonder. What the heck was Erza going to do? Don't tell me she has some kind of potion for growing hair. Who would even make a potion like that? Probably a bald person.

"How?" Jellal asked with a hopeful tone. Erza smiled brightly and pulled out a blue marker. Jellal's face dropped.

"I'm going to draw your eyebrow's back on!" Erza shouted with triumph. I was literally dumbfounded. Is that even possible? Natsu started to cackle until I hit him in the chest, he made a grunting sound.

"Did you gain muscle while you were training?" Natsu huffed.

"I don't know." I replied while looking back to Jellal and Erza. Erza was scribbling onto Jellal's forehead with determination.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jellal asked. Erza nodded and continued to draw. I was kind of excited to see Jellal's new eyebrow's. Is that mean? Jellal started to look at us. He was probably mad at Natsu for this whole situation he put him in.

"I'm done!" Erza smiled while showing us. Erza might be a master swordsmen, but she was no artist. Jellal's 'new eyebrows' were and crooked and took up half his forehead. Okay, I lost it. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. This was all too funny. Poor Jellal. I felt so sorry for him, I think I would leave into a cave and never come back again.

"What's so funny?" Jellal and Erza asked in unison. I couldn't stop laughing, I couldn't even utter a sentence. Natsu's laughing subside when Erza gave him the look, soon after my laughter stopped.

"Um Jellal you should look for yourself." Natsu spoke. Jellal grabbed the mirror out of Erza's hands again and took another look. Jellal looked like someone killed his mother.

"Erza, why?" Jellal asked. Erza looked downright confused.

"What do you mean?" Erza replied. Jellal looked up at and gave her the are-you-seriously-asking-that look.

"I think you look great." Erza smiled. Jellal turned bright red.

"T-Thank you." Jellal blabbered. Erza began to compliment him more and turned a nice shade of red.

"They so dig each other." Natsu said. Erza and Jellal whipped their heads at him and didn't say a word.

"They totally do." I sang.

"Don't agree with him!" Jellal and Erza screamed.

"Whatever you say love birds." Natsu grinned. I felt like this whole situation has drained me, well also the training. I'm glad Erza and Jellal are here now, I feel happier. My life has sure gotten a whole lot better than when I lived at the castle. My life here is like a dream, something I've been dreaming of since I was a kid.

"So did you guys get any cooking done?" Erza asked.

"We finished Laxus's meal, but Wendy's went up in a big flame, literally." Jellal replied. Erza nodded her head and looked up to the ceiling as if she was thinking. Erza snapped her fingers and pointed towards me and Natsu.

"How about we make a bet!" Erza exclaimed. A bet? Why in the world would we make a bet?

"What kind of bet?" Natsu perked up. Of course Natsu would be interested in this bet.

"We have cooking to do not making bets." I stated.

"It has to do with the cooking." Erza replied. Oh no, I am not going to make a bet with Erza, that's crazy talk. Making a bet with Erza would lead me to be the loser. I'm not saying I wouldn't try, I'm just saying Erza would probably beat us.

"What's the bet?" Jellal asked. Erza smiled at him and then at me and Natsu.

"Whoever finishes cooking the meal first gets the bed for the night." Erza chuckled.

"What!?" Natsu yelled. Natsu was very protected over his bed. Natsu said his bed was made especially for him.

"Me and Jellal will do Wendy's and you guys do Natsu's!" Erza chimed. Natsu looked at bit interested but wasn't too sure.

"You just want to share a bed with Jellal!" Natsu smirked. Erza glared at Natsu. That was exactly what she was planning.

"And you just want to share the bed with Lucy!" Jellal called at Natsu.

"Jokes on you, Luce and I already share the bed!" Natsu sang. No Natsu you big dolt! Don't tell them that! I'll never live this down.

"R-Really?" Jellal whispered to Natsu. Oh my Mavis! Jellal was just a big idiot as much as Natsu is!

"So the bet is on!" Erza declared.

"I never agreed!" Natsu and I said in unison. Erza walked up to me and sent me the do-as-I-say look.

"O-Okay Natsu let's get that cooking started!" I gulped. Erza smiled at my decision. She was truly a scary woman.

"Hey what about me!" Happy said with tears. Oh my Mavis, how could I forget about Happy. I'm so sorry Happy.

"You get to share with the winners of course!" Erza smiled. Happy followed Erza as she went to the table full of kale. Never mind, I'm not sorry Happy. Enjoy that nasty Kale, I'm not touching that with a 10 foot pole.

"Traitor!" Natsu whispered to Happy. Happy turned around while sticking out his tongue. I'll never forget this Happy!

**Authors Note~ I'm sorry Happy! I totally forgot about him, I feel like a terrible person! As you can see I hate Kale, and so do Natsu and Lucy. If you like Kale that's perfectly fine, but I hate it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did. Jellal losing his eyebrows was so fun to write. Don't kill me Jellal! Next time there will be cooking (I've been trying to avoid the cooking for some reason) and Nalu and Jerza, and maybe Gray and Juvia will make an appearance! I know some of you want to see Natsu human, and trust me that will happen. Thank you all for the reviews because they send me power to write!**

**Until Next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13~ A favor from Erza.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. They will I tell you, THEY WILL!**

I started to walk with Natsu over to the table full of cooking utensils. Natsu ran over to the table leaving me in the dust and suddenly I was pulled back by Erza. I was seriously taken by surprise when Erza pulled me into the supply closet. Was she really going to eliminate the completion which is me. I really hope Erza wouldn't do something like that, but Jellal's involved so I don't know how this is going to go.

"I need you to do me a favor." Erza stated. Erza looked a bit nervous but I brushed it off. Why would she need a favor from me? Erza always seemed like she would never need a favor from anyone.

"What do you need from me?" I asked. Erza chuckled nervously and started to fidget with the bottom of her skirt.

"I-I need you to lose." Erza gulped. What? I can't lose. Natsu would have a huge hissy fit if we lost the bed for the night. Why would she need me to lose anyways? Maybe she really wants to share that bed with Jellal.

"Why?" I questioned. Erza unconsciously took out her sword and was pointing it at my chest.

"You get to share the bed with Natsu every night right?" Erza asked. I have no idea why I was getting so flustered over her one question. I felt my face turn red, why did I blush? I really confuse myself sometimes.

"Y-Yeah you could say that." I stuttered. Don't mistake the stuttering for embarrassment, it's because Erza just pushed the sword closer to me. I tried to push the sword away slowly except Erza had a very firm grip onto the sword. Oh my cheese and crackers how did I get in this situation. I ask myself that question every day of my life.

"Could you please distract Natsu so I could win the wager." Erza smiled. That's the Erza I know, the super scary one. Erza pushed the sword up so it was under my chin, did she even know what she was doing. I tried to take a step back except I didn't want to alert her.

"And why should I do that Erza?" I teased. I knew exactly why she wanted me to forfeit. Erza was just so fun to mess with, she had a weak spot for Jellal. I think they know each other's feelings but are too scared to say anything. Erza pulled the sword away and blabbered something that consisted of "Jellal." and "Say a thing and I will end you."

"I want to share the bed with Jellal," Erza smiled. "I feel like an idiot for asking you that."

"I'll do it." I chuckled. Erza looked at me in shock. I wanted to laugh some more but that would be mean. Erza was a very sensitive person when it came to her love life, as in Jellal. Jellal really needs to man up and tell her. The both of them would be happier if he did. Natsu was probably already pestering Jellal about it knowing him. I kind of wonder if Natsu has ever been in love before, that would be something interesting to see.

I always wanted to know what it felt like to be in love, I never got the chance to have a relationship. I know this might sound weird, which according to Natsu I'm already weird, but I feel something for Natsu. I think I'm f-

"Really!" Erza exclaimed. Erza snapped me out of my thoughts when she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. My head made a Clang! sound when it came in contact with her armor. I think it's nice when Erza shows affection but she didn't have to give me a headache in the process.

"Yeah," I smirked. "You and Jellal and be together tonight." I started to cackle until I felt a chill behind me back. I turned around to see Jellal himself. I shrieked in surprise because Jellal looked ultra scary. His eyebrows were shaped different, they were thinner and had an arch.

"Will you please tell Natsu to stop drawing on my forehead." Jellal groaned. Jellal looked so angry. I wanted to laugh so hard, I couldn't though. Erza had me head in a headlock. I was couldn't breathe.

"Y-You can let me breathe now!' I sucked in a huge amount of air when Erza let go. Why Erza, why did you have to be so strong. I felt Erza patting me on back which made it worse, so worse.

"Stop please." I coughed. Erza smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. She was truly a scary woman. Jellal gave me a confused look and walked away to follow Erza. I could hear Natsu yelling for me to hurry and I rushed over to the table.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked.

"I needed to use the bathroom." I smiled. Natsu eyed me very slowly. Oh come on Lucy, the bathroom excuse. I really hope Natsu was dense enough to not know where I really went. Natsu came very close to me and looked into my eyes. I was internally screaming right now, he knew! He had to know! Natsu pulled back and grinned at me.

"I know your lying Luce." Natsu whispered. What! How could I forget, he can tell the emotions I'm having when he looked into my eyes.

"What were you and Erza saying?" Natsu asked. What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him I was on my girl time. I really didn't want to tell Natsu about my girl time. Natsu would just ask me about it and I really don't want to explain it to him.

"We were talking about um," Natsu came closer. "What I should cook for the annual dinner!" I exclaimed. Yes, perfect! That was a good excuse, Natsu would never get past this one. Muahaha Lucy strikes again!

"You really suck at lying." Natsu whined. Oh come on! It was really hard to lie to Natsu, curse him and his dragon powers! I kind of wonder what other type of powers he has.

"I'm not lying!" I smiled nervously. Natsu came so close to my face I could feel his breathe on my face. And surprisingly it smelled like cinnamon and a campfire.

"Are you sure about that Lucy?" Natsu asked. I nodded my head so fast I think it might have fallen off.

"Yep!" I smiled as I sat myself in my seat. Natsu came behind me and sat down. Natsu took his head and set it on the top my head. Natsu's head was lighter than I expected, I thought it would be as heavy as a boulder.

"You know Luce," Natsu whispered. "Not only can I see emotions but I have super good hearing." I felt myself freeze. He heard everything? What if I said something really stupid. I'm so glad I didn't say anything. What am I even saying, I have nothing to say.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." My voice had gone higher than intended. Natsu laughed at that. I seriously need to be a better liar, ugh I just wasn't made to lie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Natsu growled. He actually growled at me, bad move Natsu, bad move.

"If you already know then why do I have to say it." I hissed. I turned around to Natsu and gave him the evil eye. What was the worst Natsu could do?

"Don't think that I will lose Luce." Natsu hissed back. Natsu's words said one thing but his eye's said another.

"Now why would the great Natsu Dragneel lose?" I sneered. Natsu started to laugh. Why was he laughing? Weren't we just having a fight?

"Now I'm the great Natsu Dragneel," Natsu smirked. "What happened to dragon boy?" Seriously, Natsu brought out a side of me nobody's ever seen. If you counted how many times I blushed because of Natsu's comments, you would be a millionaire.

"We will never speak of that!" I cried. I can't believe I called him dragon boy, of all insults I called him dragon boy.

"So what if I called you that?" I hissed. "What are you going to do about it?" Natsu stopped laughing and turned serious. I felt déjà vu. Before Natsu could do anything I heard Erza yell something.

"I'm finished!" Erza declared. What? How could she finish already? Erza must have been really determined. I looked over to Erza and Jellal to see a huge salad. The salad was bigger than Jellal!

"What?!" Natsu cried. I feel a bit bad for making Natsu distracted the whole time, but Erza got what she wanted.

"I won fair and square!" Erza cheered. Natsu looked like Erza took his fire away from him. Poor Natsu. I'll make it up to him somehow.

"But Luce was distracting me!" Natsu whined. Erza gave me a thumbs up and took a hold of Jellal's arm. Erza dragged Jellal out of the room, like a rag doll.

"Come on Happy!" Jellal called back. Happy woke up from his nap and darted out of room.

"Traitor!" Natsu and I yelled in unison. Happy could have at least stayed with us, but no he was a traitor. I will get you for this Happy!

"Where are we going to sleep now?" I asked Natsu. Natsu was pouting and looked away from me.

"You did this." Natsu whined. Sometimes Natsu could be mature but then turn into a seven year old in two point second.

"Oh come on Natsu, we are both in this situation." I replied. Natsu looked back at me and huffed.

"We have to sleep on the floor." Natsu hissed.

"Don't you have an extra bed or something?" I whined. Natsu shook his head. Erza so owes me big time.

"Fine, do you have any blankets?" I asked. Natsu ignored me. I hissed at him and started to look around for a place to sleep. I was about to lay down until Natsu pulled me into his arms.

"W-What are you doing!" I stuttered. Natsu shuffled a bit and then covered me with his wings.

"You need to stay warm." Natsu replied. I tried to push myself out but Natsu held on tighter.

"You just like to cuddle?" I smirked. Natsu hummed in response. Natsu could be so cute sometimes. What am I saying? Ugh I just need some sleep. If I thought about Natsu all night I think I'll never get a wink of sleep. I say such stupid thing sometimes.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered. I thought he was asleep. Maybe he was sleep talking. I caught him talking in his sleep once. He kind of does it often, it's usually about food or Happy, sometimes even me. I sound like a total weirdo, well according to Natsu I was.

"What?" I replied. Natsu put a tighter grip on me and started to sniff me. He was sniffing my hair. HE WAS SNIFFING ME!

"You smell good." Natsu said with a snore. So he was asleep. How dare him! How could I get any sleep like this? He sniffed me and then he snored. Natsu Dragneel was so getting to get it one of these days!

I can't believe he said that. I haven't even showered in a while. Oh my Mavis Natsu was sniffing me again. Well good bye sleep and hello creepy Natsu! You owe me Erza!

**Erza's POV**

I took Jellal and Happy and flung them into the bed. I might have looked a bit harsh but Jellal could take it.

"You could have let us get on ourselves!" Happy yelped from under Jellal. Opps sorry Happy! I replied with a grunt when I pushed myself onto the bed. Happy had gotten out from Jellal and gone to the pillows. Jellal followed after him.

"This is going to be the best sleep ever!" Jellal exclaimed. I felt so relaxed when I set myself down onto the bed. This bed had magical wonders, but how could I sleep with Jellal so close to me. I did this to myself but who cares!

"I'm so glad we won!" I chuckled.

"Yeah me too." Jellal smiled. Great, what now? Should I say something to him? May be I should sleep? Yeah sleep sounded like a good idea. I closed my eyes but realized I was wide awake.

"Hey Erza?" Jellal whispered.

"Yes?" I replied. What was he going to ask me?

"C-Can we cuddle?" Jellal stuttered. I opened my eyes to see a blushing Jellal. Did he really say that?

"Yeah." I said before I could comprehend what I was saying. I was going to cuddle with Jellal, I felt like such a girl. I moved myself closer to Jellal and he had his arms wide open for me. I snuggled closer to him. Jellal smiled. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. If Jellal makes any other moves I will end him. And comments like that are going to scare him off.

"Hey Erza?" Jellal whispered in my ear. I was probably as red as my hair.

"What is it?" I asked. Jellal pulled me back a little so I could see his face. Jellal's face was as red as mine was. Jellal came closer to me, was he going to kiss me?

"I love you Erza." Jellal smiled. I felt like crying, I wanted to cry because I was so happy.

"I love you too Jellal." I giggled. When did I ever giggle? Jellal's face was so close to mine, I felt like exploding. He was going to kiss me! I've only dreamed of moments like this and it was really going to happen.

"Are you going to kiss or what?" Happy sang. Me and Jellal jerked apart. I looked up to see that Happy was watching us this whole time. I was going to end this cat. Happy let out a very un-human or should I say un-cat like shriek

**Authors Note~ Poor Happy, shouldn't have interrupted Erza's special moment. I'm so sorry for trolling you guys! don't kill me! Next chapter will contain a Jerza kiss, Nalu and Gray and Juvia will show up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did! I will update in the next three days or less! Thank you guys for reviewing because it really helps me write the next chapter! I love you guys! **

**Until Next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14~ NIGHT OF THE LIVING Ichiya?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU!**

Hi Lucy here! I felt like you left me there for a bit. I told you how I wasn't going to get any sleep, well I was right. Well that's a lie, I fell asleep for a good 30 minutes. My dream was something I had no will over! I can't believe my brain would betray me like this, how could you brain! I can usually tell when I'm having a dream, so why didn't I stop it? You must think I'm going crazy, but I'm not. You're probably wondering what my dream was about, well I'll show you.

_Lucy's dreamland._

_I felt something warm touching my hand, and it felt soft. I opened my eyes to see a white scaly scarf from my past dream. Why was it here? I fingered the scarf wondering if it was as soft as it looks. It was soft, so soft. Even though this is a dream, the scarf is so soft. I felt something snuggle into my chest and yelped in alarm. _

_This is when I really looked at my surroundings. I was in my bed, well Natsu's bed really. I could feel someone resting on my stomach and it was freaking me out. I looked down and saw a lump in the blanket, almost like a head. I lifted the blanket with precaution, just in case Happy doesn't pop out and scare me. When I lifted it I caught a glimpse of pink, wait pink? And the scarf was even attached to this pink thing. I reached down and felt the pink fluffy object. I started to touch it, it was hair. It was really soft hair though, so soft that I wanted to never stop touching it. _

_I only stopped when I heard a groan coming from the person with pink hair. I pulled my hand back and hit myself with it. What the heck was I thinking? I can't just touch someone's hair without permission! Well then again, this was my dream. I pulled down the blanket to reveal the pink haired person, or should I say boy!_

_I studied the boy's face and realized he looked a bit childish. Even though he looked a bit childish, he looked like a man. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen, he had an amazing jaw line too. I didn't notice it, but I began to touch his hair again. The boy smiled, it was such a care free smile too. I've seen this smile before, it looked a lot like... Natsu's. But Natsu was a dragon, he not human. But only if he was human, I would... what!? Do not finish that sentence Lucy! If I start thinking like that who knows where that will get me!_

_"Luce." The boy groaned. I stopped moving my hand. His voice, sounded like Natsu's. Maybe this was Natsu, I guess I pictured him like this as if he was human. But I've never dreamed of something this vivid. My brain couldn't do something like this. I took my finger and started to outline his face, no way would I be able to make someone as perfect as him. I really need to stop reading those romance novels! _

_"Luce." Natsu groaned again. I think I'm going to have a heart attack if he says my name one more time. He was so cute in his sleep! He was also grinning, that's a bit weird. I could see his mouth moving as if he was whispering something. I moved closer to his face and tried to hear him better. I could hear something but couldn't quite make it out, a faint whisper was all I could hear. I was about three inches from his face, and that's when I heard it. _

_"Your my princess!" Natsu whispered. I was suddenly engulfed in very warm arms. I tried to get away but I couldn't move. Natsu pulled me into his chest, he was spooning me! Natsu had his arms around my shoulders, there was no escape. Natsu stuffed his head into the crook of my neck and stayed there. Oh my Mavis, WHAT AM I DOING! Why aren't I giving him a good Lucy kick right in the face?_

_"You smell good." Natsu stated. I think I died. I think I died from how cute his voice sounded just now. I died when he pulled me into his arms, how could he be so warm? I thought surely I would have woken up by now, but this felt too real. I shifted in Natsu's arms and faced him. I was now face to face with Natsu, his eyes were burning into mine. His eyes, I never noticed them before. They were onyx with a tint of green in there, like little speckles. I could sit here for the rest of my dream and stare into them. _

_I sniffed when I smelt something familiar, it was like a camp fire. I always like the smell of a camp fire, it would warm me up thinking about it. There was also a hint of cinnamon in his scent. I can't believe I'm smelling him like this, how could I do this in a dream? I hadn't noticed yet but my face was coming very close to his. I closed my eyes and leaned in, but that's when I woke up._

I felt something extremely heavy from the waist down. Oh my god what was I dreaming just now! I was going to k-kiss Natsu! I was actually going to do it, why brain why! It all felt too real, I didn't feel in control of anything. I can't stop thinking about that dream, but that needed to wait. Half of my body was being squished. I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked at this heavy object on top of me and saw him. Natsu Fatty Dragneel was laying on top of me. I didn't realize how heavy a dragon could actually be.

Natsu's head seemed light but the rest of his body packed pure muscle. I really have no idea how I'm not dying right now. Natsu was literally crushing me from the waist down. Why Natsu, why? I wanted to give him a Lucy kick but couldn't, my legs were under him. Why must dragons be so heavy, why? I really need to stop asking so many questions and get on with it!

I looked around the room and spotted at the window. The window was open and I could feel the wind blowing in, I could of sworn I closed that earlier. It was dark, it was still dark. Why couldn't it be morning so I could call Erza in here! Erza would kill me if I called her right now, she was having Jellal time. For some reason I felt extremely creepy saying that. Stop thinking about that Lucy, you have other matters to deal with right now!

"Natsu!" I half yelled and half whispered. Natsu just groaned and laid his head onto mine. Are you fricken kidding me. I'm being squished by a dragon and you think with his super hearing skills he would WAKE UP. Natsu Dragneel was going to kill me from how heavy he was.

"Luce." Natsu groaned. Was he dreaming about me? That's so, cute.

"Luce." Natsu muttered in to my hair. What the heck was he dreaming of? I waited for awhile until I heard something familiar.

"Your my princess!" Natsu half chimed into my ear. He said it, he said the thing. Why did he say that? Was he dreaming the same thing? That can't be possible... right? How could that even happen? There's no way in hell that would even be possible.

"Natsu!" I tried again. He ignored me. He was such a heavy sleeper, that idiot.

"You smell good." Natsu mumbled. I'm starting to think we had the same dream. But why was that happening. If I remember correctly, we are about to kiss right after he said that. I really don't like not knowing what's happening, it bugs me. So many questions that I can never get the answers to!

"Natsu!" I shouted into his ear for the millionth time. Natsu shot right up and looked like he was, blushing?

"Luce?" Natsu stated. Natsu looked down at me and then looked at how he squishing me. Come on Natsu, please don't go back to sleep. Natsu lifted a bit of his weight off of me but not fully.

"So, what were you dreaming of?" I sang. It was a bit embarrassing asking him this, but I wanted to know. Natsu looked at me for about a minute straight. What the heck was he thinking right now?

"Tease." Natsu grunted out. He looked a bit upset, wait did he call me a tease? I Lucy Heartphilla am not a tease!

"W-What?" I stuttered. I can't believe he just said that. He called me a tease! I was going to kill him!

"You didn't let me eat my food." Natsu pouted. Wait a second? He was dreaming of food. He looked as if he was lying but I couldn't really tell. Why are you so cruel to me Natsu? I wanted to smack that look right off of his face. Natsu was such a blunt person, why would he not tell me?

"Oh yeah?" I smirked, I was going to get him good here. "You said, Your my princess!" I said it in the same tone he used. Natsu looked at me in shock. I hit him good. What's your move dragon boy? Huh? Huh? What are you going to do now?

"Y-You know nothing!" Natsu was blushing. I actually got him to blush deep red.

Lucy: 1 point.

Natsu: 2 points.

Yes, Natsu may have more points than me but I will win this contest. What in god's name am I going on about. I swear I say the weirdest things. And no I am not a weirdo for the millionth time!

"I know everything." I chimed. Natsu stuck his tongue out at me and lifted himself off of me. Thank you god for saving me, I thought I was going to be crushed. Can you imagine it? _Lucy Heartphilla 18, crushed to death by Natsu Dragneel, the dragon. _

Yeah, no thank you. I'm fine being 3 dimensional not a flat princess.

"Oh really?" Natsu leaned in. No, I was not going to lose this time. I was about to retort back until I heard a very faint shuffle in the kitchen. Natsu's ear twitched, he probably heard it way better than me. Maybe something or someone slipped into the place while we were sleeping.

"What was that?" Natsu asked. Why the heck would I know that? Sometimes, I really don't get Natsu.

"Do you expect me to know that?" I questioned. Natsu nodded his head and got up from the ground. He just nodded, how dare him! I felt the warmth leave me, and I realized it was freezing in here.

"It came from the kitchen." I whispered. Natsu nodded his head and pushed me close to him with his tail.

"Stay close to me." Natsu whispered back. I nodded and held onto his side. We walked into the kitchen and saw food everywhere. Food was literally everywhere.

"The food!" I gasped. I ran over to the table and looked frantically for Laxus's and Wendy's meal. I found Gajeel's but I couldn't find the others. Then about I minute later I found there food, thank the heavens. I found a spatula of the counter and grimaced. It looks like the spatula will be my weapon of choice again considering I have no sword. I heard something shuffling behind the counter which alerted me and Natsu.

We both nodded to each other as we went to check it out. What if it was a raccoon? I feel kind of silly if it was just a raccoon. But what if it was something bad? Maybe a monster of some sorts or worse. What if the kale came alive to kill me! Sorry kales getting me off track. I was close to getting around the counter and counted to three. After three I leaped out and yelled.

"You'll never get me Kale Beast!" I screeched as I hit the monster with all my might. I kept whacking until I heard something.

"Why?"Groaned a man. What the? The Kale monster can speak! It even smelled like kale. So disgusting.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the room. Natsu blew some fire into a lamp which lighted up the whole room. I looked back to the Kale Beast to see it was a very short man.

"Man~" The man called. What in the world is this creature? I started to poke him with my spatula and he groaned.

"Who are you?" I asked. Natsu came behind me and looked quite amused. The small man sat up and started munching of a piece if kale. Gross, so gross.

"Ichiya." Ichiya mumbled as he took another bite of the kale. How can he eat that, was he a monster?

"Why are you here?" I asked while pushing the spatula at his throat. It would have been more threatening if I had a sword, but no, I have a spatula. Looks like it's me and you spatula.

"I came for my Erza-chan!" Ichiya chimed.

"Erza-chan?" Natsu and I said in unison.

"Yes, the beautiful, delicate flower who smells so amazing!" Ichiya exclaimed. Okay, he was scaring me. He just called Erza a delicate flower. Erza was a beast not a delicate flower. Can you even imagine Erza being a delicate flower? I can't.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Keep your voice down." I whispered. Natsu nodded his head and looked back to Ichiya. Ichiya was funny looking man. He had orange hair with a white suit, he also smells like kale so I took I step back.

"Erza loves Jellal." Natsu stated. Ichiya looked astonished and started muttering words like "Perfume?" and "Erza-chan why?". I'm sorry, but this is really amusing.

"But I love her perfume!" Ichiya exclaimed. I was about to retort back with something like "Well Jellal has dips buddy, sorry!" but I was interrupted.

"Ichiya," Erza said with a harsh voice. "Why are you following me!" Erza looked pissed. And Ichiya, he looked so scared that he hid behind me.

"Perfume!" Ichiya shouted. Erza started to march over to us to handle Ichiya. Ichiya looked so scared that I was about to laugh. Ichiya took action before Erza could reach him. Ichiya blew a kiss goodbye at Erza and jumped out the window. I was shocked that he could even fit through there.

"What the heck was that all about?" Jellal asked while coming up behind Erza. Erza only sighed and rested her head onto his chest.

"Stalker." Erza sighed. Who knew Erza had a stalker? It just didn't seem like anyone would want to because Erza liked no one in that way except Jellal, which is obvious. Jellal looked down at Erza and began to pat her hair. They seemed more affectionate than the last time I saw them.

"Don't worry Erza, I'm here." Jellal smiled. I haven't really seen Jellal smile like that, it was always a straight face. Are they, a thing now?

"Yeah, your right." Erza smiled at him. Okay, they were a couple. They had to be, I mean, there are signs everywhere. He's saying such sweet things to her and he's touching her. Well Jellal would never really touch Erza in this way because he was a scardy cat. Good for Jellal, he manned up.

The next thing they did surprised me. Erza looked up into Jellal's eyes as they slowly pulled together, their lips were almost touching. Natsu was about to say something until I put a hand on his mouth. Then, they kissed. It was so romantic, I wanted to awe aloud but didn't want to ruin the moment. I silently in my head called out "Go Erza!".

There kiss ended and they looked at us and flushed. Did they forget that we were even here? I'm not that that forget able!

"L-Let's head back to bed." Erza smiled. Jellal nodded and lead her out of the room.

"Yeah we got a big day tomorrow." Natsu stated. What did he mean?

"What's tomorrow?" I asked. Natsu looked at me like I was the biggest idiot of the century.

"The annual dinner." Natsu sighed. How could I forget! I haven't even finished Natsu's meal! Oh my cheese and crackers I needed to make his and his father's perfect.

"Oh yeah!," I yawned. "Let's sleep." Natsu smiled at me and walked with me while we left the kitchen. I couldn't help but think If the dream would come back to me again. That dream was so weird, and Natsu had the same one. Even though he didn't admit to it, I know he did.

Natsu walked over to a rug and sprawled out patting the ground next to him, I guess that was my signal. I skipped over to him and laid down. Even though the floor wasn't the best, at least I had Natsu with me. Natsu took me in his wings and started to hum as we fell asleep.

**Authors Note~ Hello there friends! This was probably the longest chapter I've ever made! I tried to not leave it off with a cliff hanger because I don't want anyone having a mental break down! I know I said I would have Juvia and Gray come in but I will have them come soon. So did anyone wonder what Natsu's and Lucy's dream was about? Natsu is a dragon right now but soon, he will become human! I'm sorry but you have to wait! The next chapter will consist of Nalu, Jerza, maybe Gruvia and Dragons! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure did!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15~ Natsu's saliva helps me? **

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL!**

_Gray's POV_

"Juvia, we got mail." I called out. Juvia shot up from bed and ran towards me.

"Juvia never gets mail!" Juvia exclaimed. I smiled as I walked towards the table waiting for breakfast, It was Juvia's turn to cook. I really love when Juvia cooks, it's like eating heaven. Of course we switch off days to give each other breaks. But I can never really tell if Juvia likes my cooking or she likes the fact that I made it. But who cares! Juvia's cooking today!

"Who do you think it's from?" Juvia asked. I put a hand up to my chin and started to think.

"I really hope it's not another love letter from Lyon." I growled. I really hated when Lyon did that, he knew I was together with Juvia. So why? We were even going to get married soon! I might be a little young but I love Juvia, I might tease her a lot, but I really do.

"I told Lyon-sama he shouldn't do that anymore." Juvia called back. And there she goes with the sama. I remind her not to call him "Lyon-sama." but just "Lyon." Is that too much to ask? I think not. Juvia says it's force of habit, but it still annoys me.

"Well we'll never know until we open the letter." I sighed. If we kept talking about Lyon I think my mind was going to explode. Not that I hate Lyon, I forgave him. But why does he have to try and steal my wife! Can't he give me a break? Every time me and Juvia are alone, were not actually alone. Lyon stops by here at least four times a week. Ugh, brothers sure could be annoying.

I took the letter into my hands and looked over it. The hand writing reminded me of someone's I knew. I really couldn't remember, it gave me the chills thinking about it though. I ripped the letter open to find a nicely decorated piece of paper.

It read:

_Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockster_

_You are invited to the annual dinner of Natsu Dragneel!_

_It is coming of age for this special lad!_

_You may bring food or drinks._

_The dinner will began at 8pm._

_Also you want to dress nice! _

_Hope to see you guys tonight!_

_From~ Natsu and Lucy_

Natsu's coming of age? I have no idea why I find that funny. I truly thought this letter would be a wedding invitation.

"Yeah! We finally get something to do!" Juvia chimed. I let out a yelp. Juvia really did know how to scare you. I didn't even know she was looking over my shoulder. Juvia could be like a ninja sometimes.

"So what does Gray-sama plan to wear?" Juvia smiled. I started to think and decided I'll just wear what I'm wearing now.

"I'll wear this." I said while pointing down to my clothes. Juvia looked at me in shock and started to stutter.

"Y-You can't go wearing nothing!" Juvia yelped. I looked down to see myself naked. Oh come on! I really need to stop doing that!

"Opps I did it again." I laughed nervously. Juvia just smiled and started to hand me numerous amounts of clothes. Oh this was going to be fun.

_Lucy's POV_

I could feel myself really warm, it was such a nice feeling. Of course I knew it was Natsu who was radiating off the heat, but I don't care. I should be freaking out... right? But I was too warm and comfy to do that. I snuggled into Natsu some more trying to get more comfort. Natsu pulled tighter. I was having such a nice time until I smelt something. I sniffed some more and opened my eyes.

Do you even want to know what I saw? It was truly terrible. It was a plate of kale. A huge fricken plate of kale. I tried to scoot back but Natsu didn't let me. I wanted to know why Natsu wasn't smelling this horrid thing, wasn't his nose better than mine? I tried to shift my head back until I realized why Natsu couldn't smell the kale. Natsu had his nose in my hair, I instantly turned red.

This moment reminded me of that dream, except Natsu was a dragon right now. Snap out of it Lucy! You've got bigger problems right now. My enemy was staring me right in the face. I examined the kale and saw there was a card attached to it. Why in the world would anyone do this to me! Whoever it was, I was so going to get them back.

The card read:

_I'm so sorry that I ate all your kale. _

_I really like kale so I ate yours. _

_I wish you could forgive me for last night,_

_So I got you some more kale!_

_I sprayed something on them so they smelled even stronger!_

_Enjoy your kale!_

_From Ichiya._

_P.S. I will love Erza's perfume forever!_

The next time I see Ichiya, I will destroy him! Erza might get to it before me though. I really need to get Natsu up. I think I'm going to get sick from the smell of this kale. Ichiya really was the kale beast.

"Natsu!" I shouted. Natsu just groaned. Oh my Mavis, what does it take to wake this guy up?

"Natsu the kale beast left something!" I called over my shoulder. I guess I shouted into his ear because he bolted straight up.

"What!" Natsu roared. As Natsu yelled he also gripped tighter to me. Oh my god I was going to die from Natsu's death grip.

"You're killing me!" I managed to squeak out. Natsu looked down at me and smiled. Oh that smile was the cutest thing in the world. You must be thinking, can dragons even smile? Well Natsu sure could. When he smiled, it reminded me of the dream. That goofy grin he wore, it was so cute. His smile almost made me forget about the kale, but the scent was overpowering. Natsu loosened his grip on me and then frowned.

"Lucy you need to bathe," Natsu stated. "You smell like kale." That's it, Ichiya is not the only one whose going to get punched.

"It's not me you dolt!" I hissed. I pointed towards the plate behind us. Natsu stared at the plate for awhile 'till his eye became huge. Natsu freaked out and rolled away, with me. Natsu crushed me a few times as he rolled. Why Natsu? Why?

"Why is there so much yelling?" Erza said while coming in with Jellal and Happy. Erza looked at us and smirked. Why was she smirking? Did she think it was funny? KALE IS NOTHING TO JOKE ABOUT!

"Lucy likessss Natsu!" Happy sang. What is this crazy cat talking about now? I looked down to see I was on top of Natsu. Oh come on! Will someone give me a break? I looked down to Natsu to see him blushing. Why was this idiot blushing?! Are dragons even suppose to blush?

"It's not what it looks like!" I shouted. Erza and Happy just snickered.

"That's what they all say." Jellal chimed in. Jellal how could you! I thought Jellal was the only sane one!

"Says the guy with no eyebrows!" Happy smiled. Did Happy just defend me? I guess I won't be destroying this cat today.

"Happy how could you!" Jellal cried. And that's the Jellal I know. Take that Jellal! Erza started to comfort him and pat his back.

"It will be okay Jellal!" Erza exclaimed. Boy did Erza love Jellal, they were so cute together! Only if Natsu was... DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE LUCY! I really need to stop my mind from going to those type of places. If I let my mind wander who knows what would happen. We need to get back to the task at hand. Ichiya's supposed forgiveness present.

"Ichiya left us a little present." I pointed towards the enemy. Erza stopped patting Jellal's back once she heard his name.

"He did what?" Erza thundered. Me and Natsu flinched.

"He left some kale which I highly recommend you throw away." I said while holding my nose. I could smell it from here. Natsu didn't look any better, he had two hands on his snout.

"Why would he do such a thing." Natsu groaned. That's exactly what I've been asking myself this whole time. Erza walked over to the kale and picked up the card. After Erza had read over it she crumbled it into her hands. Erza picked up the plate of kale and went to the window. Was she going to throw it out? Erza did exactly what I thought. Erza threw with all her might and it shot out the window.

"Well now that's gone let's get down to business." Erza said while cracking her knuckles. What the heck was she talking about? Was she going to kill Ichiya?

"Let's get to setting up!" Erza smiled. Oh yes! I have to cook Natsu's meal! I decide what I was going to cook Natsu and his father. I decide to cook them spicy fish tacos! I know it sounds a bit weird but the chef at the castle made such good ones. The chef even taught me how to cook them, but they were extremely spicy. I have never tasted anything as spicy as that dish. Natsu did say he liked fish and spicy things.

"So Luce what are you cooking me and Igneel?" Natsu asked. Should I tell him now or should I let him wait it out? I think I should just tell him.

"Spicy fish taco's." I smiled. Natsu looked at me blankly.

"What's that?" Natsu asked. Of course he wouldn't know. I tried to explain to Natsu what they were but Natsu just got confused. I just gave up and walked towards the cupboards to get the ingredients.

"Whatever it is it sound delicious!" Natsu beamed. Now that's what I wanted to hear. I pulled out everything I needed for the dish. Salmon, check! Spices, check! and Happy pulling on my dress, check! I looked down to see Happy with the most cutest face I've ever seen, he could almost beat Natsu's. Wait, what did the cat want?

"Do you think I could have some too?" Happy asked. Happy has never looked so cute. Happy could really be evil but also adorable. I smiled at him and began to hug him.

"Of course you can!" I giggled. Happy looked at me like he hadn't expected that. Maybe I've been a little mean to Happy lately. I guess I need to be nicer, he just gets on my nerves so easily.

"You're really weird Lucy." Happy mumbled into my chest. And that's exactly what I'm talking about. See! I'm mean for a reason, not for the hell of it. I need to keep it in! Be nice Lucy, be nice.

"I know." I sighed. Happy then pinched me. I was being nice! Why would he pinch me! What did I do to deserve that?

"Are you real?" Happy asked. Of course, I guess I deserved that.

"Yes Happy, I'm real." I sighed. I put Happy down and started to cut the fish. Happy and Natsu looked at me with interest and watched me closely. Was there something I was doing wrong? I don't know why but, it was kind of creeping me out.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. Natsu and Happy snapped out of it and stared at me blankly.

"I just thought it was cool." Natsu said. Hmm, so they think I'm cool? Well that's new, I thought I was a weirdo to them. But I guess I was wrong.

"Well did you guys want to help make the flower tortilla?" I asked. Happy and Natsu looked at each other in thought. It took about a minute before they started to nod their heads uncontrollably.

"Okay guys you don't have to make your heads fall off." I giggled. They started to laugh along with me and prepared the tortilla. After we were done we put them in the oven and started to make the super spicy sauce.

"Okay this sauce is super spicy guys so be careful." I warned them. Natsu looked super excited, but Happy looked like he was going to die.

"Are you okay Happy?" I questioned him. Happy looked up to me like he was going to cry. What the heck was wrong? Did I say something wrong? I don't think I did... right?

"I don't like spicy things that much." Happy whined. Wow, was he really going to cry over that. Well I guess I shouldn't be too mean, I mean I don't like kale. I should take Happy's feelings into consideration.

"I'll leave the spice off of yours Happy." I smiled. Happy started to hug me.

"Thank you Lucy." Happy said. I felt really happy when he said that. It felt so endearing. Happy and I really don't have moments like this, so I'll savor it.

"You're welcome." I said while going back to the spice. I have to be very careful with this or else it might blow up right in my face, literally. I have to handle the peppers the most, they are so evil. One time when I was a kid and I was helping out the chef, I touched one of the peppers. It's not that the pepper killed me or anything. But I decided to rub my eye and let me tell you, it burned. I felt like my eyeball was going to burn up and I'd go blind.

The chef knew exactly what to do though. The chef went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk. I thought "What the heck was he going to do with milk?" The chef came rushing over to me and started to pour the whole jug onto my eyeball. The milk actually helped, I thought the chef was a lunatic, but he saved me. For future reference, do not touch your eye's while handling peppers, never.

"Okay Happy and Natsu please do not touch your eyes." I said while cutting the peppers. I should probably being doing this while wearing gloves. But I think I'm cable of doing it this time... I think.

"Why?" Natsu asked. I might as well tell him, I don't want him hurting himself.

"Because it will hurt really bad." I said as I started to mash the peppers together.

"Why would it hurt." Happy asked. Okay, I was getting a bit annoyed. I started to mash the peppers harder until something unexpected happened. I guess I was mashing them a bit too hard.

"Because it will HURT!" I yelped. When I went to mash the peppers once again, something went into my eye.

"It burns!" I yelled. Natsu and Happy started to freak out. Where the heck was Erza when I needed her? Oh yeah, she's doing decorations in the dining hall!

"What do I do?!" Natsu asked me as he shook my shoulders. I clutched my face trying to ease the pain but it hurt more.

"Get milk!" I yelled. Natsu looked like he was going to question me but I sent him a glare. Well the best glare I could do with one eye. Natsu went to the fridge and began looking in the fridge. Natsu looked back at me like he was terrified.

"We have no milk." Natsu gulped. I was doomed. Milk was the only thing I could think of that will help. I don't have any water in here because the well is outside. What was I going to do, wait it out. Nope, my eyeball was burning!

"Do something!" I began to cry. I really hated to cry, but it really hurt. I couldn't help but cry. Natsu looked over to me and panicked. Natsu came running over to me held me by the shoulders. What was he going to do? Natsu began to lick my entire face. Natsu's licked me before, but this felt extremely weird.

I felt the pain subsiding, he helped me? I was so confused. Was Natsu's salvia magic or something? I felt a bit icky when I felt my face, it was sticky. Natsu stared at me until I looked up to him. I really couldn't help but blush. He looked so worried, so scared.

"Are you better?" Natsu asked me.

"Yes." I stated. Natsu sighed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I was so worried." Natsu sighed into my hair. I guess I scared him with all that screaming. I probably looked like a wacko running around. But I was in so much pain, I should probably say thank you.

"Thank you so much Natsu." I smiled as I hugged him. Natsu started to chuckle as he pulled back, I kind of didn't want to stop hugging him though.

"That tasted really good though." Natsu chuckled. I turned super red at his comment. I could feel my whole body going stiff. Did he really just say that?

"What?!" Happy and I said in unison. Natsu looked at real confused but then realized what he said.

"I meant the sauce!" Natsu claimed. Me and Happy started to laugh. It was kind of funny if you think about it. Natsu would never mean something like that... right? What if Natsu had a side no one knew about? I really couldn't imagine Natsu like that though, it was just too weird.

"Sure you did." I laughed. Natsu and Happy snapped their heads towards me. Natsu looked even more embarrassed. I guess I shouldn't have said that, I'm such an idiot.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Happy asked. I started to back up from Happy and return to cooking, while being extra careful this time. I don't want to repeat last times actions.

"Nothing!" I laughed nervously. Happy looked at me then he turned to Natsu and whispered something. But I could still hear him, Happy was a terrible at whispering.

"Lucy's a pervert." Happy whispered. WHAT! How could that cat say that? That was so embarrassing.

"Yep." Natsu stated. Natsu, why?

"What?!" I cried. Natsu and Happy looked at me in shock.

"You heard?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I did!" I hissed.

"Well it's true." Happy sang. I was about to beat him up until I stopped myself. I need to be nice, there was just no need to fight him.

"Whatever." I huffed. I pulled the tortilla's out of the oven and began to put the fish and lettuce onto them. These dishes were really huge though, like half my body huge. I poured the sauce onto the them except one, and bam I'm done. It didn't take as much time as I thought it would.

"I'm done!" I smiled. Natsu and Happy came over to me and looked over my shoulder.

"They look so good." Natsu said while drooling. Natsu started to reach his claw out until I slapped it away.

"No eating until later." I smiled. Natsu pouted but still looked anxious.

"Okay guys! Let's put this by the rest of the food and see how Erza and Jellal are doing." I smiled. Natsu and Happy nodded as I put the food away. I thought Natsu would have left without me but he was there waiting for me. I felt my heart starting to thump.

"Come on Lucy." Natsu called to me. I rushed over to him and walked with him. This felt right, it really did. On to the dining room!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I really didn't want to leave this off with a cliff hanger! I'm sorry if it seemed like it but I tried!** **So the whole pepper situation really happened before. My mother was cooking once and she yelled for me to help. I ran to her and found out she touched her eye. She started to freak out until I ran to the fridge to grab some milk, she looked at me like I was crazy. I started to pour some milk into her eye and it helped her. It was really funny to be honest, I could not stop laughing. So in the next chapter it will show Nalu of course, Jerza, Gruvia and Dragons! I was going to show the dragons in this chapter except I got off track. I hope you liked this chapter, I tried really hard! Oh, I almost forgot! The ship Gale will becoming very soon! Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16~ Juvia and Gray make complications.**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have been married by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU!**

I never really realized how many tunnels this place had, I thought I had been everywhere. It really amazes me that there were so many rooms. When you're in this tunnel there is always a door nearby. The tunnels seemed endless, there was just so many. Natsu has been quiet for quite awhile, it bothered me. Maybe he was deep thinking, who am I kidding, It's Natsu!

"So you excited for this dinner tonight?" I asked Natsu. Natsu seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he grinned at me. That grin made me so happy, I just wonder if it can ever be fake. I don't really know what brought on these thoughts, I hate thinking like that.

"It's my coming of age!" Natsu cheered. Coming of age? That sounds a bit weird. Was that something like a birthday? I hope not, I didn't get Natsu a birthday present. I was waiting for his birthday, I wanted to get him something. Well not get something, more like make something.

"Is today your birthday?" I questioned. I kind of wonder how old Natsu really is. Did I ever ask him that? What if he was a old man?! I would feel a bit silly, all that blushing I do. Oh I'm such an idiot!

"Yep!" Natsu replied. I hit him, I hit him for a reason.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Natsu yelped. I gave Natsu a glare, well I tried.

"You didn't tell me!" I hissed. Natsu looked surprised. He really shouldn't be, he should have expected this. Oh course I would be mad, I will get revenge! Did he think I would totally be jolly good with it? NO!

"I didn't think you would care." Natsu pouted. I hit him again. What was I my father? No! I care about others and I like to celebrate peoples birthdays.

"Why in the world wouldn't I care about that?" I sneered. Natsu stopped walking and backed me in to the tunnel wall.

"Because," Natsu huffed. "I don't know!" Natsu looked angered more with himself than me. Natsu pulled back and sat down. Natsu gave me the puppy eyes and whimpered. I relaxed some and started to pat his back.

"Of course I care Natsu," I smiled. "What kind of friend would I be If I didn't?" Natsu started to chuckled and bring himself back up. We began to walk again, but there was still something I wanted to ask Natsu.

"So, how old are you?" I asked. I felt like a kid asking him. My voice came out high pitched and I turned beet red. Why was I acting so weird lately? Who knows, I guess I'm just a weirdo.

"I'm 19 today!" Natsu beamed. Oh I felt relieved. Natsu was only a little bit older than me, thank Mavis!

"Well Natsu," I smiled. "Happy Birthday!" I went up to his cheek and gave him a peck. I really don't know what came over me. I felt my cheeks warm up by my own action, I looked at Natsu to see his reaction. Natsu just stood in shock, well I think it's shock. I started to walk in front of Natsu until he pulled me back. I looked back at him, he shadowed his face.

"What is it?" I asked. I really hope he didn't have a problem with the kiss on the cheek, that would be embarrassing. I don't really think Natsu would react to something like a kiss on a cheek... right?

"How old are you Luce?" Natsu asked me. Thank god it had nothing to do with the kiss, I was kind of disappointed though. Pssh, what am I even talking about, I'm such a nerd. On the other hand why would Natsu want to know that? Probably for the same reason I wanted to know. I guess he would be surprised if I was really an old grandma or a child. Heck I would be surprised!

"18 years old." I smiled. Natsu nodded his head and walked over to a large purple door in front of us. I really want to know why these doors were so colorful. Every door I've passed by in this place is colored. I think I've seen eight shades of purple and pink today. Let's not forget the rainbow door with a huge sun on it. I wonder what's behind that door.

"Here's the dining hall!" Natsu opened the door with his massive claws. Sometimes I forget Natsu's a dragon, I kind of wish he was human. I guess you don't get everything you wish for, right?

Happy seemed to be very quiet when he was with us, he didn't even make a peep. It was a weird feeling having Happy not talk. Happy just sat upon Natsu's back this whole time, not talking. He probably fell asleep knowing him. Oh my cheese and crackers I hope he was asleep! When I kissed Natsu on cheek he didn't say "You likeee himmm!"

Natsu and I walked in only to have a chair thrown in-between us. Natsu and I yelped and pulled away from each other. I looked to the person who threw this object and saw her, the beast. Of course it was Erza, but why was she trying to kill us. Erza gave me and Natsu a death glare.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked. Erza came stomping over to me and gripped me by the dress collar. Erza leaned in and pulled out her sword. What the heck did I do? I was going to be killed for nothing!

"You didn't tell me?" Erza thundered. What did I not tell her? Did she know that... I haven't bathed for awhile! I really hope she doesn't force me into a river or something, let's just hope it has nothing to do with hygiene. Hey! I'm a very clean person, I've just been busy with an excited dragon for awhile.

Back at the castle I would bathe every day in the morning and at night. My life is certainly different from the one I used to live in. I don't regret it, I would rather live with Natsu any day. Natsu was someone special in my life, I would never give this up. Well enough of thinking of Natsu! I've got a crazy Erza trying to kill me!

"W-What didn't I tell you?" I laughed nervously. Why was Erza doing this? Was she talking about that dream, how would she even find out about that?

"That you and Natsu are engaged!" Erza chuckled as she patted my back. A little too harshly I might add. W-What in the world was she even saying!

"W-Who told you that!" I stuttered. Where would Erza hear such a thing? I don't understand. The only time I said that to someone was when I was with Juvia. But I was trying not to drown! How would Erza even find out about that situation? I never told her, and I know Natsu didn't. Was it Happy that little devil!

"Guess." Erza smirked. Oh no, I hate the guessing game! Why was Erza doing this to me? What the heck was Natsu thinking. I looked over to Natsu to see him waving to me weakly. Natsu was no help, I was doomed. But I guess being thought of Natsu's fiancé isn't too bad, right?

"Happy?" I asked. Erza's smile stayed on which told me I guessed wrong. Who else knew about it?

"J-Juvia?" I asked. I heard a squeak come from behind Erza, and guess who popped out. Juvia and Gray! How could I not think this wouldn't bite me in the butt later? Well it did, I am truly an idiot. I think I win the fool award.

"You guessed right Lucy-san!" Juvia chimed. Juvia came over to me and hugged me, well more like trapped me.

"Oh! Hi Juvia!" I exclaimed. I tried to sound my happiest. I don't hate Juvia's visit, I just don't know what to say! Everybody now think me and Natsu are going to get married. Isn't that just great, sooner or later we have to tell them, or we don't. What am I even saying, of course we have to tell them! A human and dragon can't marry each other, or can they? I really need to stop contradicting myself.

"So when are you and Natsu-san getting married?" Juvia asked. What do I say? I don't know what to say! I can't even process what's happening. You would think a pro like me would know what to do, but I'm not a pro!

"Umm." I said. Um! Um wasn't an answer Lucy! Juvia gave me a suspicious look. Oh god she had to know, why?! I was going to get clobbered by Erza and drowned by Juvia. I could imagine it now, _Lucy Heartphilla, age 19, dies from evil she-beast and nutty water women. _I think I'm going to go crazy from how many deathly situations I get into.

"Did you lie to Juvia?" Juvia hissed. "If you did you will drown, love rival!" Juvia started to cackle. Oh yeah I was done for, Juvia was going to kill me. I was going to tell her the truth, well I was going to. But then a ray of sunshine came, Natsu Dragneel!

"Of course she's not lying!" Natsu cackled. Natsu came closer to me and pulled me in. I started to blush, yes blushing is good. Blushing was something super good right now, it makes thing more believable. For once in my life I want to blush more than anything!

"Good!" Juvia smiled. Juvia came really close to my ear and whispered.

"You are no longer my love rival," Juvia pulled back. "Gray-sama is mine!" Juvia left my side and went to jump on Gray. Of course Gray caught her, but then he fell.

"Thank you Juvia." Gray smiled. Juvia sighed and lifted herself off of him, she even helped him up. They were such a cute couple, I want something like this.

"Oh Natsu and Lucy!" Erza smirked. Erza came over to us and pulled us into a hug.

"I can't wait to tell Igneel!" Erza laughed as she picked up Happy from Natsu's back. How could I forget about Happy! Wait, Happy was the least of my problems. Erza was going to tell Natsu's father that were e-engaged!

"W-What?!" Natsu and I cried in unison. I haven't even met him yet! And now I'm getting married to his son. Oh what is going on anymore. I dug myself into a hole that I could never get myself out of.

"He will be so happy!" Erza smiled as she petted Happy. Erza walked over to the table and sat next to Jellal.

"So what do you think of my decor?" Jellal asked. I looked around and I was surprised. I didn't even notice anything in here, maybe because Erza tried to kill me! But now that I look at place, it's really beautiful. I walked out of Natsu's arms and looked around the room.

The walls had art and pictures all over it. The art consisted of dragons and a few humans. One of the dragons looked a bit like Natsu, but older. Maybe this was his father. I looked at the sliver ware on the table and, boy was it old. My sliver ware at the castle wasn't even this fancy. How in the world, I have never seen such metal as this one.

"Those were made by Metalicana." Natsu said behind me. I nodded and went on, I didn't know dragons could make such things as sliver ware. Wait, why would a dragon even use a spoon or a fork? That's quite weird to think of, a dragon trying to use a fork and knife.

I stopped and looked up to the ceiling. It was covered with little fire ornaments and had a huge banner in the middle. I started to laugh at the banner. Why would they put that there, I wonder what Natsu's reaction will be.

The banner read:

_Happy Birthday Flame brain, don't take my Gray-sama! You and Lucy-san are perfect together!_

"I can guess who made this." I giggled as I pointed up to the banner. Natsu came and rushed over to me to see what I was talking about. Natsu just stood there, not saying a word.

"I'm going to fry Gray." Natsu whispered. That's it, I lost it. I started to laugh so hard that my sides were hurting. Gray and Juvia are so going to be toast.

"Want to start a fight hothead?" Gray butted in. Natsu turned back to glare at him. Oh, Natsu was so going to fry him.

"Bring it ice princess." Natsu hissed. Gray started to make the temperature drop as Natsu made his side of the room boiling hot. Before they could lunge at each other, Erza stepped in.

"I think the banner is endearing." Erza smiled. Natsu just growled at Erza and moved away from Gray.

"You made the right move slanty eyes." Gray muttered. Natsu turned back and charged.

"What did you saw underpants?" Natsu hissed fire. I really did feel bad for both fools, they were dealing with the she-beast.

"I will murder you two if you fight." Erza pulled her swords out. Seriously, where did she pull those out of? Did she pull them out of her butt. I really don't want to imagine that, it's to disturbing.

"What are even saying," Natsu and Gray hugged. "Were besties!" Gray and Natsu were like a comedy act. Do you know what's even more funny, Juvia was giving Natsu the death glare. Juvia came shuffling over to me.

"Keep Natsu-san away from Gray-sama." Juvia whispered. I think I was crying. I was laughing so hard that I was crying, I couldn't breathe. Being with friends like this makes me so happy, I wish I could have met them sooner.

"Okay enough horsing around," Jellal spoke up. "Lucy and Natsu need to get ready." Oh yeah, I really can't go in this dress, I've been wearing it for like 3 days straight. I also need a bath. I wonder if Natsu has a bath, I think he does. Erza came behind me and Natsu and started to push us out of the room.

"Lucy, we are all concerned," Erza began but was cut off by Happy.

"You smell like butts, please take a bath." Happy snickered. I stopped walking to see Gray holding in his laughter. I looked at Happy and glared. I smell like butts! I was going to skin this cat alive! I covered my face and fell to the floor, I was going to fool this cat.

"Luce." Natsu spoke. I started to 'cry'. I think I'm a pretty good actress, because even Erza was buying it.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I've insulted you." Erza got on her knees. "Please hit me as hard as you can." Oh Erza, I want to laugh so bad. I saw Happy fly over to me and tug on my dress.

"I'm sorry." Happy cried. Finally, the cat was close to me. I pulled Happy in to a very tight hug.

"You'll never get away from me now cat!" I cackled. Happy started to squirm in my arms and clawed me multiple times. I think I have a few scratch marks now.

"You're killing me Lucy!" Happy cried. I let him go and pulled onto his cheeks.

"You're sorry right?" I asked. Happy nodded his head, I patted his head. Happy stuck his tongue out and ran away from me.

"Lucy's mean!" Happy cried behind Jellal. I got myself off the ground and grabbed onto Natsu's arm.

"Let's go bathe." I smiled. I heard gasps around the room, what did I say? I looked up to Natsu to see him redder than he usually is.

"Alright!" Natsu smirked mischievously. What the heck was he smirking about? Juvia came rushing over to me.

"I didn't know you two bathe together." Juvia whispered.

"W-We don't!" I yelped. Is that how it sounded. Oh that's so embarrassing! And Natsu agreed to it! He was a secret pervert!

"Well there's only one bath anyway!" Natsu laughed as he picked me up with his teeth. W-What?! This was not the Natsu I know, never mind he was a dense idiot. Natsu would never do something perverted... right?

Natsu pulled us into a room that had a blue door with a water sign at the top. I wonder that that meant. I looked around the room and found out it was something totally unexpected. The room was like a huge bath, it was so big. It could fit, well a dragon. Natsu put me down and bolted right into the water. How in the world was I going to bathe with him in here? It really seemed impossible.

"Come on Luce!" Natsu called out from the water. Natsu started to splash around and went over to something liquid in a glass container. Natsu winked at me and started to poor it around as he splashed around. What was he doing? As Natsu splashed some more, bubbles began to form.

"Soap!" I said aloud. Of course it was soap, I'm an idiot.

"It's so you don't feel uncomfortable!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu turned his back to me and started to splash the water some more. Natsu was so, considerate. He did this for me, it was so sweet. Natsu turned back and grinned at me.

"I swear I won't look." Natsu said as he dove under the bubbles. I giggled as I started to strip my clothes and quickly jumped in. Natsu shot right up in alarm.

"Wanna have a splash fight?" Natsu grinned as he circled around me. Before answering him, I splashed him right in the face. Natsu started to sneeze and laugh.

"I guess that's a yes!" Natsu splashed me. I giggled as I swam around in the bubbles. Natsu sent a wave my way, I was doomed! I went under the water and avoided it the best I could. I will win this splash fight!

I spied a bucket somewhat close to me and climbed out to get it. I was having too much fun to realize that I was naked. I heard Natsu gasp as he dove underwater. I picked up the bucket and jumped in. I searched around for Natsu, but I couldn't find him. I felt a tug on my foot and I was brought under. Natsu was right behind me, I freaked out. I hit him with the bucket right in face, ohh sorry Natsu!

"I'm sorry Natsu!" I said as we both came up from the water. Natsu grinned at me and held his snout.

"I'll live." Natsu laughed as he got out of the bath and went towards a wardrobe. What was a wardrobe doing in here. Natsu tapped on the door handle and suddenly it opened. Natsu pulled out a few thing and came over to the edge of the bath.

"I have towels and a few dresses for you to try on." Natsu laid them next to me. Natsu sat a few inches away from me and turned around.

"Wont you need a towel too?" I asked. Natsu looked back at me and winked.

"I'm so hot that it just steams off." Natsu cackled as he turned back around. Does he even know what he does to me? I got out of the water a began to dry myself, after I was done I put the towel around me, just in case.

"I prefer the red one." Natsu commented. I looked down to see what he was talking about, and it took my breath away. It was the dress, I wore the moment me and Natsu met.

"How do you have this?" I could feel my tears slid down my cheek.

"I had Wendy fix it." Natsu replied. Natsu was so sweet, he was so darn sweet. I started to put the dress on and had a little trouble zipping it. The dress fit just as the great as it did before, the dress was even more beautiful than before. I walked up behind Natsu and hugged him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Thank you." I smiled as I whipped my tears away. I tugged on Natsu's arm and began to walk out of the room.

"I can't wait to meet your dad." I said. Natsu looked a bit taken back but laughed it off.

"Yeah, me too." Natsu replied. This was so exciting, I was finally going to meet Natsu's father and cousins.

"On to the food!" I cried as we ran together to the room.

**Authors Note~ I know, I know you must hate me for the ending! I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you off like that but I made this chapter super long for you guys. Just bare with this cliffhanger and I will make the next chapter even more promising! So I wanted to tell you guys the reason I've kept Natsu a dragon for so long. It's because I want Lucy to love Natsu personality more than his super hotness. But soon, Natsu will become a human! More like in a chapter. So in the next chapter you will have Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, and of course dragons will finally appear! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review of what you thought for this chapter!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17~ I meet the family!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now, but they will. THEY WILL I TELL YOU!**

**Another Note~ Some people have been getting confused on how big Natsu actually is, so I'm going to tell you. Natsu is not as big as Igneel, which you should know how big Igneel is if you've seen or read Fairy Tail. Natsu is probably about as big as a medium sized elephant. Sorry for the confusion, please read on!**

I could feel myself getting anxious as me and Natsu run to the dining hall. I Lucy Heartphilla, is going to have dinner with dragons! Never in my life did I think I would ever be doing something like this. Okay I take that back, when I was younger I had fantasies about dragons, after my mother died, they were all I had. My mother said dragons were kind creatures, so I used to pretend I was a dragon myself. Before mothers passing, she would play dragons and princesses with me. I would be the dragon coming to save the princess, who was my mother.

My mother would think it was a bit silly of me, but hey it was fun. Of course I tried to fly once, that did not go to well. Let's just say I had a sprained ankle for a week. My father would even join in, he was normal then. Oh how I wish he would have stayed the same, why did he have to change? Those were good times, I'm glad I listened to her! Never in my life would I regret the decision of taking the fork in the road.

Me and Natsu reached the front door, but we stopped. Were they here already? What was I going to say? What is Natsu thinking right now? I tapped on Natsu on the arm and he didn't respond. He must be deep in thought.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I asked. Natsu snapped out of it and looked down.

"I haven't seen him in awhile." Natsu grinned. Who was he?

"Who?" I questioned. Natsu started to shuffle his feet and he looked pretty excited. I thought he was going to trample the door down. I wonder who could get him this excited, it made me feel weird.

"Igneel, it's been a whole year." Natsu frowned. "I don't get to see him often." His dad, I feel like a total idiot now. Man, that's rough. I guess I would be upset too, but I haven't seen my mother in years. I wanted to cry, for Natsu. I've been just a big cry baby lately.

"I only get to see him once a year." Natsu added. Why was that? Why couldn't he see him more often?

"Why?" I asked. Maybe I should have known why, I think I already knew the answer. Natsu was a prince. A dragon prince at that, but his father must be king obviously. Igneel must have king duty's to attend to, which must suck for Natsu.

"He has to stay with the others and protect them." Natsu said. Protect them? Protect them from what? Who are the others? I need more information.

"Who are the others and why do they need protecting?" I asked. Natsu looked at me with an unpleasant look. Natsu looked like he was in pain, maybe I shouldn't talk about this now. We should be eating and chatting with his father, not talking in front of the door.

"We'll talk about this later," I smiled. "I want to meet your father." Natsu looked a bit taken back. I pulled on his arm and I held the door handle, Natsu didn't move. What was up with him lately, usually he acted on impulse. Natsu wasn't a thinker, or maybe he was. I guess I would just have to find out.

"Come on dragon boy." I teased. Natsu chuckled as we opened the door. As we walked into the room, I didn't expect to have another chair thrown at me. Instead of jumping back, I just stood there. I waited for impact, but it never came. Natsu stepped in front of me and started to growl.

"Who threw that?" Natsu growled. Why was he so angry? Well it's probably because we've already had one thrown at us today. I held onto Natsu's arm and looked around to see if Erza would kill us. What did I do now?

"We'll look what we have here." A voice spoke, It sounded a bit like Natsu's except more manly. I stepped over Natsu's tail and out from behind him, to see dragons. There were so many, all of them were gathered around the table.

Each were a different color, one was white and another was blue. The one that really caught my eye was the huge red one in front of us, I just stood there in awe. The one that spoke was so similar to Natsu, except he was huge. Natsu was so small compared to him. Wait a minute, this must be Natsu's father!

"Igneel!" Natsu cheered. Natsu let his guard down and charged over to him. I just stood there like an idiot. Natsu and Igneel bumped heads and started to laugh, it was so beautiful. I looked around to all the other dragons. They were all happily chatting and laughing with one another, they were like humans. They made me want to cry, I missed this. I felt like a piece of me was coming back.

I could feel the tears prickling at the corner of my eyes, I quickly whipped them away. I was such a baby, I need to man up. Who am I kidding? I looked back to Natsu and Igneel and realized they were looking at me. My eyes locked with Natsu's and that had me blushing. His eyes were like a night sky, I just wanted to stare into them forever.

"W-What are you staring at!" I stuttered. Natsu and Igneel started to laugh on cue, what were they laughing at? I could feel my whole face heating up, this was so embarrassing. I covered my face and walked over to them. Natsu stopped laughing when I hit him.

"I will kick you out of the bed forever if you keep laughing!" I exclaimed. Igneel started to laugh even more, what was so funny! I'm not a comedy act!

"No!" Natsu cried. Natsu started to rub his snout into my hair, was this an apology? Igneel's looked so amused.

"I think your eyebrows are trying to escape." I pointed to his forehead. Igneel looked up like he was trying to see his eyebrows. I guess he was more like Natsu than I thought he was.

"So you're the one Erza told me about." Igneel chuckled. I could feel myself die a little bit inside, what did Erza say? Did she tell him already? Maybe she was just teasing me, but Erza never teases. I'm doomed!

"Igneel Dragneel, King of Fire." Igneel reached out his claw to me. King of fire? That actually sounds really cool. I reached my hand out and took his claw into my hand. He was warm like Natsu.

"Princess Lucy Heartphilla." I smiled. Igneel looked a bit surprised. Maybe my the news of me running away really did spread. Or maybe my father declared me dead, that's probably something he would do. Father would say I was embarrassment, so claiming I'm dead is probably better for him.

"My son has picked quite a fancy lady!" Igneel chuckled. P-Picked? So Erza really did tell him after all. Thank you Erza, you make my life so much easier!

"D-Dad!" Natsu exclaimed. Igneel grinned just the same one Natsu has.

"Aren't you two getting married?" Igneel smiled. I was about to protest until Natsu beat me to it.

"Why yes we are!" Natsu said as he licked my cheek. I squealed and tried to pull back from him, Natsu took his claws and clung to my dress. I was surprised that he did that, he licked me again! I swear Natsu Dragneel will be the death of me!

"So you found a princess willing," Igneel smiled at me. "Let's go eat!" I swear if one more person or dragon or anything say a princess willing, I will punch someone. Igneel went over to a dragon that was somewhat metal looking and sat next to him.

"Don't eat the sliver ware Metalicana!" Igneel snapped it out of his clutches. I giggled, it was quite amusing to see that. I looked up to Natsu and saw how excited he was.

"Well the adults sit here while the kiddies sit over there!" The lightning yellow one exclaimed.

"That's a perfect idea Makarov." The white one giggled. I think the white one was a woman. Or should I say female.

"But I want to sit with Igneel!" Natsu whined. Poor Natsu, he must really be disappointed.

"We'll have more time later," Igneel chuckled. "I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise!" Natsu was now excited, he was like a kid.

"I'll give it too you later," Igneel called to him while huffing down his food. "Go sit with your cousins and greet Lucy to them." Natsu whined some more and dragged me over to the table full with smaller dragons. There was also Erza and Jellal, Juvia, Gray, and a boy and a girl.

Natsu pulled me passed everyone and sat us at the head of the table. Natsu let go and stared at his food with awe.

"I finally get to eat this!" Natsu cried as he dug in. I looked next to me and realized there was a small petite girl with blue hair sitting next to me. I've seen her somewhere before, where did I see her from? The girl smiled at me and something clicked.

"Levy-chan!" I cheered as I hugged her. Levy was an old childhood friend who went missing about a year ago. I grew distant from her because of my father, she was the only friend I actually made. I could feel myself crying, I thought she died.

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugged me tighter. I pulled back and whipped my tears.

"What happened to you?" I asked. She just disappeared without a trace one day, never to be seen again. I was surprised to even see her again.

"I got kidnapped by a metal headed idiot." Levy said while something shadowed her. I looked up and realized it was another dragon. He looked so, scary. He looked exactly like Metalicana, just a bit smaller. This knuckle head must be Gajeel.

"What did you say shrimp?" Gajeel sneered. Gajeel started to pat Levy's head and examine me. What was this metal eater looking at?

"Bunny girl." Gajeel said bluntly. Bunny girl? What the heck was that suppose to mean. Do I have bunny ears? No, so what the hell?

"What did you call Luce?" Natsu said while colliding heads with Gajeel. Gajeel growled while pushing back, but Natsu stood he ground.

"Got a problem with it Salamander?" Gajeel hissed. This starting to get out of hand. Gajeel and Natsu were going to fight, with me and Levy in the middle of it. No way was I going t let that happen, I don't feel like getting injured today.

"Oh no you don't." Levy and I said in unison. I started to push Natsu back and so did Levy with Gajeel. Natsu seemed to calm down pretty quick, and so did Gajeel.

"Fine, but this ain't over Salamander." Gajeel muttered while going back to eating the metal armor. Natsu huffed and also went back to eating. These two idiots were the same.

"So you and metal face make a good couple." Natsu blew out a spark of fire. Levy started to get all red while Gajeel began to choke on the metal. I think this was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Gajeel had a soft side to him, that was so great for Levy!

"You are so made for each other." I chimed. Levy turned an even darker shade of red. Gajeel snorted and swallowed his 'food'.

"We are." Gajeel patted Levy's head. What? Wait did I hear that right? I was just teasing them, I didn't know it was true. I probably looked like an idiot because Levy started to giggle. I could feel my jaw wide open.

"Hold on," I looked at Gajeel then Levy. "Please explain."

"Well I was an unwilling princess." Levy giggled. Gajeel hissed at her and shoved her a little. I'm going to punch, I'm going to do it.

"This knuckle head took me from the kingdom and claimed me his!" Levy said while smacking his arm. This was actually getting quite interesting, I nodded my head as a sign to go on. Levy took a drink of water and gulped.

"I hated Gajeel for a long, long time." Levy said while giggling. Gajeel began to growl while hearing this, I think Levy was just teasing him.

"I soon grew to love him." Levy sighed. Gajeel was now happy hearing this, he is a knuckle head.

"So you fell in love with him even though he's a dragon." I grinned. This was so cute, it was like a fairy tale. What did Levy mean by Gajeel claimed her?

"Well Gajeel has a-" Levy was cut off when Gajeel started to suffocate her in a hug. NO! I was just about to know. Damn Gajeel and his stupid lovey dovey side!

"No more talking shrimp." Gajeel chuckled while looking at me. He knew exactly what I wanted to hear. Why couldn't I know? Gajeel was truly an evil dragon! I will get him back for this, somehow. I glared at him and turned back to Natsu, he was eating my food.

"Natsu!" I hissed. Natsu looked up from the food and grinned.

"You're cooking is just so good." Natsu sighed happily. Smart move Natsu, smart move. I'm not really that hungry anyways. I'm so happy to see Levy again, and I have a feeling me and Gajeel will be friends. I looked across from me and saw a small blue dragon. I started to wave and smile to her.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilla." I said while putting my hand out. She squeaked and put out her small claws. She looked as if she was smiling, except it looked like she in pain.

"I'm Wendy Marvel." Wendy smiled shyly.

"Thank you Wendy!" I beamed. Wendy was so surprised she looked like she didn't know what do with herself. She probably didn't even know what I was talking about.

"For what?" Wendy asked.

"For all the dresses you made me." I smiled.

"You're welcome Lucy-san," Wendy smiled. "It was fun to make them." Wendy had a small boy sitting next to her, very closely. The boy had black hair and a nice little scarf around his neck.

"And you are?" I said while putting my hand out. The boy was just as shy as Wendy. I wonder if Wendy 'claimed' him like Gajeel did. I don't think Wendy would do that, it just seems weird.

"I'm Romeo." Romeo thrusts his hand out and shook mine quickly. I felt like my arm was going to fall off sometime soon.

"So you and Natsu-nee are getting married." Romeo asked. I was internally screaming, does everyone know. Thank you Erza, you make my life so awkward. I nodded my head so quickly that I think I freaked him out.

"Erza filled us all in, she was quite happy about it." Romeo smiled. Erza was like a messenger bird. I looked back to Natsu to see him looking at me. I waved my hand at him and he didn't budge.

"Natsu!" Igneel came right behind us. We both screamed from the sudden intrusion, I think I had a mini heart attack just now. Igneel laughed and patted our backs harshly. Natsu wasn't affected but I was gasping for air. I felt like Erza punched me and kicked me at the same time.

"You ready for your surprise?" Igneel asked. Natsu nodded and looked like an excited puppy. This was so cute, never had I seen Natsu so excited. Maybe while he's looking at his food. Heck I was excited to see what he got him! The suspense was killing me.

"Holy crud yes!" Natsu cheered. Natsu could go from cool guy to a child. Igneel blew some fire in front of Natsu, and a present appeared?! How the heck did that get there? Was Igneel a secret magician. We all stared in awe and Natsu was truly the most excited. Natsu took his claws and reached out for the present. The present was wrapped in a big red bow, which Natsu ripped through moments later.

I felt the older dragons come behind me and watch. I felt like I knew what was going to be there, I was just waiting to see if it was true. Natsu cackled as he finally opened the box and stared at what's inside. I couldn't really see the present, Natsu just stood above it with pure happiness on his face.

"Mom made this scarf." Natsu smiled as he pulled the scarf out of the box. I felt my heart stop, it was that scarf. The scarf in my dream, it was actually here. How did this happen? I don't understand. It was just a figure of my imagination... right?

"Thanks." Natsu smiled. Natsu smile was a bit sad though, why was he sad? Oh the other hand, where was his mother?

"You're welcome my boy!" Igneel said while patting his back.

"Will you all be leaving soon?" Natsu asked. Igneel looked a bit worried but then glanced at me. Was he worried for his son? Igneel smiled at me and nuzzled his head with Natsu's.

"I will come visit you two tomorrow along with your cousins." Igneel stated. Natsu jumped up and looked like he was going to cry.

"Really!" Natsu exclaimed. Igneel nodded his head and turned towards the rest of his family.

"Let's get going before it gets too dark." Igneel said while shuffling the rest of the dragons out. Gajeel and Levy said they would see us tomorrow and so did Wendy. Gray and Juvia asked to say with us for awhile to get away from Lyon which is pretty funny.

Erza said she would assist them to a room. Which meant Jellal and Erza would be staying another night, except they get their own room. Thank goodness, Ichiya can go bother them with the kale. Happy and Plue decided to bunk with Jellal and Erza for the night. Now that everyone went to their courters, me and Natsu were left alone to head to bed.

We entered the room and flopped ourselves on to the bed. Natsu made me flop into the air and crash into him. Today has truly been a long day, so much as happened. I got to meet a bunch of dragons, I got a couple chairs thrown at me, and everyone thinks me and Natsu are getting married. Natsu had taken the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, it actually fit him.

"So about earlier, who needs protecting and why?" I asked. It's been bothering me all day.

"My cousins, there are evil people out their Lucy." Natsu sighed. Natsu didn't use my nickname, it was weird when he said Lucy, it make my heart flutter.

"Did something happen." I asked. Natsu looked at me and pulled me into him. The scarf went right into my face, it smelt so good. I feel like a weirdo now.

"An evil man killed my mother," Natsu trapped me with his wings. "Igneel decided it was best to protect them 24/7." Natsu started to shake. Was he crying? I recoiled in horror and started to sooth him telling him it was okay. But it wasn't okay, I knew this.

"My dad said it was best to have everyone together," Natsu cried. "But he left me here." Why would Igneel do that? Doesn't he want to be with Natsu.

"Igneel said the parents were better kept away from the children, because it makes our scent stronger." Natsu whispered. I began to cry. It was just so sad. I held my tears back the best I could, I needed to stay strong for Natsu.

"So Gajeel and Wendy also Laxus have the same problem." I said. Natsu nodded his head and pulled back.

"Natsu please take every moment with your father like it's the last," I smiled. "Don't forget you have me here and I promise to stay with you." I don't know where these words came from, but I felt pretty wise.

"Thank you for staying with me Lucy." Natsu sniffled. I patted his snout and smiled.

"I'll always be here for you." I said while cuddling into Natsu's scarf. Natsu chuckled and got more comfortable.

"Goodnight Luce." Natsu whispered.

"Goodnight Natsu." I whispered back. I'm glad Natsu confided in me, it made me feel happy. I promise I will keep Natsu safe, that sounds weird but I will. I smiled into Natsu's scarf and felt sleep taking over. Tomorrow will surely be fun.

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! So Natsu didn't become human this chapter but he will for sure next chapter, guaranteed! So this chapter was more touchy feely more than anything! I hope you liked this chapter! Next time you will read there will be Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, Maybe RoWen and naked people. Now don't get the wrong idea, next chapter will be worth the wait. I will update in three days time, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Until next time **

**Glen coco out~ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18~ NAKED PEOPLE EVERYWHERE!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now, but they will. THEY WILL I TELL YOU! Also the fabulous cover is not mine but the tumblr user yoriru made it, you should go check her blog out!**

**Authors Note~ Okay some people don't really know how big Igneel is either, I think he's probably as big as a mammoth. I can't really estimate his size, if you really want to you can look up the image of Igneel. Also Wendy is way smaller than Gajeel who is Natsu's size, she's about as tall as Lucy. On with the story!**

I felt a little helpless last night, but I think I made Natsu feel better. I of course knew what it was like to lose a parent, but mine was never murdered. The loss of loved ones hits really hard. I thought I would never get over my mother's passing. Day by day, the time I spend with Natsu and everybody fills that hole. I use to feel empty and alone, but now those feelings are leaving me. I hugged tighter to Natsu and cuddled closer to him.

All these thoughts really made me upset, but those painful memories will soon leave. I can feel happier memories starting to fill in. These past few weeks sure have been fun, even if I got spicy stuff in my eye. Even Ichiya coming over was a bit of an adventure, except the whole kale thing. I don't know how my life would be without Natsu, probably married off to that pervert orange head. Natsu sure has done a lot of things for me without even knowing it, I need to thank him again.

I shifted a little and snuggled into the warmth that is Natsu. His scarf was right in my face, it smelt so good. I wonder what time it is right now, and I wonder how long I've been awake. I could hear Natsu groaning a little as he hugged me tighter. Something was a bit different this morning. I felt something different.

What could it be? I felt like Natsu was somewhat smaller, and softer? I refused to open my eyes, and I have no idea why. Nothing could be wrong... right? I tried to move my hands, but they were interlocked with something.

Now I was a little freaked out. I snapped my eyes open and couldn't believe what I saw. I-It was Natsu, Natsu from my dream. Was this a dream? I pulled my hand out from under the covers and saw why I could not move it. Natsu's hands were interlocked with mine, what was happening? This had to be a dream, Natsu was a dragon not human... right? I unlocked one of my hands from Natsu's grip and pinched myself.

"Ow!" I yelped. I put my free hand over my mouth as Natsu began to stir, but he didn't wake. My pinch hurt, I was awake. Human Natsu was really here. I moved my hand up to his face and touched his cheeks. Natsu's face was so soft. This felt like the dream all over again, except this was real. Natsu sighed in discomfort and moved even closer to me. Natsu shoved his head right into the crook of my neck. H-He started to sniff, what was he doing? I was going to die from this, didn't I say Natsu Dragneel will be the death of me?

"Rushiee." Natsu murmured into my neck. Who the heck was Rushiee? Did he mean to say Luce? What was the idiot dreaming of now? I swear if he calls me a tease I will sock him right in the nose. I wanted to get up but also stay right here, even if I wanted to get up I couldn't. Natsu had both of his legs tangled with mine. I am trapped.

This was just great, I'm basically cuddling with him. Well I cuddle with Natsu all the time, but this felt different. I can't believe this is happening. What's more important is how this happened. How does a 19 year old dragon turn into a boy? Igneel has got some explaining to do when he gets here. I looked down at Natsu and saw that cute sleeping face again. All day yesterday I wanted to see it again. I'm such a weirdo, what am I going to do?

What made Natsu's face even cuter was how slept with his mouth open and also had a small smile there. Wait, usually when people sleep with their mouths open they tend to drool. If Natsu Dragneel drools on my neck I will be so pissed. I started to examine over Natsu's features and saw something that made me want to scream. Natsu Dragneel, was naked while cuddling me. Do you want to know what's even worse? I am also naked.

No I do not strip without knowing it like a certain someone will not mention, Gray Fullbuster. Last night I was about to go to bed, except I wanted to put a night gown on. I got up out of bed and changed. And I went back to bed, end of story. It still doesn't explain why I'm naked! I was having a naked embrace with Natsu. I am so glad that Happy is not with us at the moment, I would never live this down.

This is so embarrassing and I want to hide in a hole right now. I looked at the bed sheets and saw what must have happened. I saw my night gown burnt to crisps. Ever heard of someone peeing the bed in their sleep?

Well Natsu had the same problem but different. Natsu sometimes in his sleep will catch on fire and burn through everything. Natsu even has fire proof sheets so he doesn't burn the bed! The only reason I wasn't a burnt up Lucy right now was because Natsu's flames have never hurt me. I asked him why and he said it only happens to who he doesn't like. I wonder if he purposely burnt Jellal's eyebrows off?

"Luce." Natsu sighed. I could feel Natsu's breath go right onto my neck, oh god someone help me! When was this idiot going to wake up? Wait a minute, why don't I just wake him up? Why didn't I think of that sooner? But there was one problem, he would see me naked. It's not like he hasn't seen me before though. I've decided to wake this guy up.

"Natsu." I whispered as I lightly shook him. Natsu stirred a little but stayed asleep. Maybe I should shake him some more.

"Natsu." I said louder. Natsu hummed and snuggled deeper into my neck. This was really too much. I wish I had some clothes on! But no, the stupid idiot had to burn them!

"Natsu wake up!" I called in his ear. Natsu shot up and knocked his head with my chin. I groaned and gripped my chin with my free hand. Thank you Natsu Dragneel! Obviously that was sarcasm! Natsu groaned as he shoved his head into my chest, and it tickled.

"Natsu no!" I giggled. Natsu looked up at me with his eyebrows raised slightly. Was he, amused?

"You seem bigger." Natsu said. I stopped laughing and glared. I swear if anyone walks in right now I will die. Natsu was literally on top of me and we were nude. Why must these situations happen to me?

"Well it's because your smaller." I huffed. Natsu looked down at his chest and started to, laugh?

"So this is what Igneel meant." Natsu chuckled. W-What? Natsu knew this was going to happen? Why didn't he tell me! That stupid pink headed dense idiot!

"Natsu will you please get off me." I hissed. Natsu looked back at me and smirked. Why was he smirking? What was he going to do? No stop Lucy, this is Natsu were talking about here.

"What if I don't want to." Natsu said while crawling closer to me. Okay I take that back, Natsu Dragneel looked as if he was going to eat me. This is not suppose to be happening. I want to move but Natsu has me pinned down.

"If you haven't realized Natsu," I laughed nervously. "We are both nude so I advise you to get off me." I pushed lightly at his shoulders as he hovered slightly above me but also laid on top of me. Never in my life had I been this close to a guy before, especially naked. Hell, I haven't even hugged a man or even kissed one. Well Natsu is someone I've hugged, but he was a freaking dragon then!

Natsu looked me from head to toe, well the sheet was covering most of us. Thank you Mavis for sheets! What was going through his head right now? Is he also freaking out? I think I might explode from a Natsu overload. Natsu had both hands on either side of my head. I was pinned to the bed! Natsu lifted one of his arms and lightly touched my shoulder, his touch felt like electricity. I could feel myself trying to sink deeper into the mattress, it wasn't working.

"Your bruises are finally gone." Natsu smiled at me. Oh god why did he have to have such a cute smile. Natsu was right though, my bruises were finally gone. There was finally no reminder of my father when I looked at myself. Natsu started to trace my collar bone but stopped when he reached the comforter.

"Are they all gone though?" Natsu said while pulling down the blanket slightly. Of course I stopped him! What did this dense dragon boy think he was doing? 

"H-Hey!" I stuttered. Natsu looked at me confused and tried to tug it down again. Does he not learn? I gripped his wrist and sent him a glare.

"I want to see if your all healed up." Natsu huffed.

"That's really nice of you but I don't want you to see me naked." I laughed nervously. This was super awkward for me, does he not feel the same?

"I've seen you naked before so it's nothing special." Natsu said. I could feel rage building up, and tears? I wanted to cry, why would he say that? Stupid idiot! I gripped tighter to his wrist unknowingly. I looked away and huffed. I didn't even want to look at him right now.

"Luce?" Natsu nudged me slightly as he tried to look at me. I crossed my arms and huffed while turning away from his eyes. Why couldn't he just understand what he said hurt?

"Lucy!" Natsu whined as he took his hands and cupped my cheeks. Natsu turned my face towards him and got extremely close to my face. I let my guard down a little and stared into his eyes.

"Did I insult you?" Natsu asked. I tried to turn my head but Natsu wouldn't let me. I just wanted to be mad at him, but I felt my anger dissipating.

"Lucy answer me now." Natsu growled. He growled? Natsu Dragneel just growled at me. Natsu looked like if I didn't talk he would lose me. The look on his face me made me want to cry even more.

"Yes you insulted me." I hissed. Natsu looked taken back but then smiled. Natsu leaned closer to me and knocked foreheads with me. I thought he was going to kiss me or a second there.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to say that." Natsu said while looking into my eyes. My guard was fully down now. Natsu doesn't call me Lucy very often, it was kind of nice though. I sighed as I cupped Natsu's cheeks and closed my eyes.

"It's okay Natsu but please choose your words wisely with me." I sighed. Natsu chuckled as he let go of my cheeks. I kept my eyes closed and was too embarrassed to open them.

"Well now that you're not mad at me I can do this!" Natsu chuckled. I snapped open my eyes and saw Natsu put his hands under the covers. Natsu's gripped my hips and started to move his fingers.

"For ignoring me you will get the tickle punishment!" Natsu cackled. Then he started to tickle me. Natsu was laughing so hard and so was I. But I was in pain, my sides were aching. I think this is the worst punishment ever!

"Y-You jerk!" I tried to sound serious but I couldn't because of all the laughing. Natsu looked so amused that I wanted to punch the look right off his face.

"For saying the Great Natsu Dragneel is a jerk you will be tickled faster!" Natsu cackled like a maniac. Laugher started to burst out and I hit Natsu weakly on the shoulder. Natsu was going to kill me with this tickle attack.

"I- will- get- you back for this!" I said while laughing. How in the world will I get him back. Well maybe I should tickle him also. Is Natsu even ticklish? I guess I will just have to find out some day won't I?

"Oh will you now?" Natsu said as he stopped the tickle attack. Thank you god for saving me from the tickle attack. Natsu leaned closer to me and rested his forehead onto mine. My face was inches from his. I could feel his breath go onto my face. I could feel his face getting dangerously closer to mine. Our lips were inches apart. Natsu stopped from moving closer. Natsu examined my face and ducked down. I was prepared for a kiss, not a lick on the cheek.

Natsu stared down at me while grinning with red cheeks. I was going to let him kiss me. Natsu Dragneel was going to kiss me! He was really going to kiss me! But why did he stop? I was going to let him kiss me, what does this mean. Do I have some feelings for Natsu. I'm so confused. I could feel my heart racing and my face heat up. Did I love Natsu?

"Natsu you bastard you slept walked and burnt our clothes again!" Erza said while coming in the room with Jellal, Gray, Juvia and Happy following her. Oh did I forget to mention that Natsu sleep walks and burns things. Everyone had a blanket wrapped around themselves, well except Gray. Gray had Juvia covering him from everyone's eyes, thank you Juvia. They all stared at us though, why?

"O-Oh did we interrupt something?" Erza stuttered. I now realized we were still naked. I pushed Natsu a little and clung to the blankets.

"N-No it's not what it looks like!" I yelped. Gray and Juvia looked so surprised.

"Where's Natsu-san?" Juvia asked.

"Why were you with another man?" Gray asked. I gripped Natsu by the arm and pointed towards him.

"This is Natsu." I said. Well I could see why they were surprised to see him. Natsu was a dragon a couple hours ago not a human.

"Natsu can turn into a human?!" Juvia cried. Natsu smiled as he waved to everyone.

"Ice princess please put some clothes on, you're blinding Luce." Natsu said politely but also in a rude way. Gray crossed his arms and started to nod his head.

"Yep that's Natsu alright." Gray said. Well that problem is solved, I will never live this down.

"Natsu and Lucy are in love!" Happy sang while on top of Erza's head. Erza acted as if he was never there.

"So I see your fathers present worked well." Erza nodded her head. I was so confused, what the heck was she talking about. Natsu fingered the scarf as he smiled.

"I guess it did." Natsu turned and smiled at me. Oh please don't do that, his smile was so cute. I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"So you're telling me that your scarf's magical?" I asked. I really don't know what I expected. Erza pulls swords out of her butt and Happy flies, this world has many mysteries.

"That is quite my dear." Igneel said while walking in. Well It was Igneel's voice. The voice came from a tall dark red haired middle aged man. After he walked in, four other people followed in. I recognized only two of them, Romeo and Levy. Behind them was a small dark blue haired girl, and a tall punk looking guy was behind Levy. Oh dear what was happening.

"Dad!" Natsu tried to jump out of bed until I stopped him. I stopped him for two reasons. One, Natsu was nude. Two, Natsu would also uncover me if he moved right now.

"Stop right there dragon boy!" I gripped to the blanket and Natsu's shoulder. Handling these two things were quite hard. Natsu looked at me really confused but then nodded his head as if he understood. I looked back to what I think is Igneel and saw him smirking.

"So you and Natsu are already getting busy with babies?" Igneel chuckled. Okay, now I think my face was the shade of Erza's hair. Igneel looked around and then back to me and Natsu.

"Why is everyone wearing blanket's?" Igneel asked. Levy started to laugh and so did Romeo. The two behind them laughed along, which they sounded a lot like Wendy and Gajeel. Wendy had a two sparkling ribbons in her hair and Gajeel had a bandana in his wild porcupine hair.

"Long story, but will you tell me why you guys are human please?" I asked. Igneel snapped his fingers and nodded his head.

"Of course!" Igneel smiled. Man, Natsu and Igneel's smiles were even the same, except Natsu's is cuter.

"I should probably tell you we were put under a curse." Igneel looked a bit upset when he said that. What happened to this poor family?

"My wife, she was a powerful good witch who was friends with dragons." Igneel face fell into a frown. "My wife was hated by many and especially by an evil witch who wanted the a dragons life force for a potion for immortality. Of course my wife was outraged and she decided to go against the evil witch. In the end my wife lost because the evil witch said if she loved dragons so much then her whole family will become one. After that my wife was turned into a dragon herself, and the evil witch, took he life." Igneel looked so pained. I didn't even realize it but Natsu was cling onto me and hugged me tightly.

"My wife knew it was her time to go before she died, so she took something special from each of us and enchanted the item, so we could turn into humans." Igneel spoke sadly as he played with a ring on his finger. My heart broke, the ring he was playing with was his wedding ring. I wanted to cry for them, they must have had such a hard time.

"When Natsu was about the age of four, my wife's life was taken." Igneel said while still twiddling with his ring. That must be his special thing, how sad. I could feel Natsu shaking next to me, I felt as if he was going to break if I even poked him. I started to rub circles onto Natsu's back trying to calm him down.

"There is also another purpose of these special things." Igneel smiled.

"And what is that?" My voice sounded a bit shaky.

"My wife really loved the idea of love and she wanted us to go find our mates." Igneel smiled. Did he just say mate?

"Mate?" I asked. Igneel looked to Natsu.

"You didn't tell her?" Igneel asked. Natsu started to laugh nervously.

"Tell her what?" Natsu questioned. Igneel glared at his son and turned back to me.

"For example, Levy and Gajeel are mates and so are Wendy and Romeo." Igneel pointed towards the four. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Dragons have one mate forever and that's why I cannot move on." Igneel spoke. I looked back to Natsu and he just shrugged.

"So you and Natsu-san are mates now!" Wendy smiled at us. W-What? When did this happen? Why was I not informed?

"W-What?" Natsu and I said in unison.

"Aren't you two having the vivid dreams of each other?" Gajeel asked. Natsu and I nodded our heads.

"Another sign is Lu-chan should be seeing the special item in her dreams." Levy added. Everyone looked at me, even Natsu. Okay, I could deny and lie or I could tell the truth. I don't want to lie to them though. Before even knowing it I said yes.

"Well now that's settled please get dressed in some swimwear and meet us at the lake!" Igneel said as he dragged everyone out of the room. I turned to Natsu and saw him smiling.

"So we were mates even before we knew it?" I asked. Natsu grinned at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess so!" Natsu said while getting up. Which caused me to see his naked behind.

"Put clothes on!" I shouted at Natsu while throwing him a pillow. Natsu to caught it and covered up. Natsu turned around and took his other hand and reached out to me.

"Let's go Lucy!" Natsu cheered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out from the covers. I slapped my hand over his eyes and hissed.

"I'm naked you idiot." I hissed. Natsu smiled and tried to peek.

"You're going to show me one day!" Natsu sang as leaned down and kissed my cheek. Before I could hit him Natsu ran from me. Oh today was going to be fun. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around myself. I walked over to the awaiting Natsu.

"Let's head to dressing room." Natsu smiled at me as he pulled me against my will. Well maybe later today I can tell him how I truly feel. Natsu Dragneel, I hope you love me back! 

**Authors Note~ I really didn't want to leave it off like that! Again I'm sorry if I have disappointed you with the end of the chapter. So this going to be the turning point of my story, because someone will come and surprise you all! But of course before all the juicy stuff happens we will have plenty of chapters of Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Gruvia, Gale and Igneel of course! Maybe some other dragons too! In this chapter it had a lot of fluff and I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter you will have pool fun time and adventure! Don't forget to review because that always fires me up to write the next chapter!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19~ We play chicken?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! Also the fabulous cover is made by yoriru from tumblr! **

**Authors note~ Don' forget Natsu is now a human! Also I'm sorry for grammatical errors, I beta my own stuff! On with the story! **

Natsu pulled me by the hand through various tunnels. This was pretty awkward, you must be wondering why. Well let's just say Natsu has no pants on, and I'm wearing a bed sheet. Natsu at least had the front covered, thank god. But his butt was not covered, this made things even more awkward. His butt was just out there and free, was it even bothering him? It sure would bother me!

No I'm not a pervert, but it was really hard not to stare. I tried to make my eyes wander elsewhere, but they were glued to the area. I will admit this once and only once, Natsu Dragneel had a really nice butt. Never in my 18 years of living did I think this would happen. I didn't even see a man's body until today! Well actually that's a lie, Gray ruined my retinas. I also didn't think I would fall in love with a dragon boy.

I thought I would be married off to some knuckle head for sure, I guess I got lucky. I want to thank myself for being so brave. Why you ask? Because who really jumps out of a carriage and meets a dragon. Not your ordinary princess!

That's not even the crazy part! I fell in love with the dragon, who was really a boy. Which thank Mavis he was actually a boy. Well I don't want t give myself to much credit, my mother's words made me want to want more. More than just having babies with some stuck up prince!

The only thing that's bothering me more than Natsu's butt right now is, did Natsu even love me back? I know were mates and all but the question still stands. Did the whole mate thing mean we automatically loved each other? I don't really know how the whole mate thing works. I still want to hear him say those three words that will bring me everlasting joy!

I guess I was falling behind a little bit because Natsu pulled my hand harder. Natsu was so excited, I could see it right on his face. Natsu even had skip in his step, which was quite cute to see. I feel a bit bad for Natsu, only getting to see Igneel for a short amount of time.

Even though Natsu and I have the same issues with our mothers, at least I got to see my father every day. My father was grief stricken after mother's death, he was still loving except a year later he turned cold. I didn't think your parents could stop loving you, but I was so wrong. It wasn't fun seeing my father every day, he didn't enjoy my company and neither did I.

I would sometimes hope that he would show me he still loved me, but he never did. I just eventually, gave up on him. As much as it hurt to do that, he just wasn't the same person I knew and love anymore. Natsu still has chances with his father. Natsu and Igneel have a nice healthy relationship that I envy. But I guess I'm kind of glad my father pushed me away, it lead me to meeting Natsu.

"Were here!" Natsu exclaimed. Here where? I guess I spaced out quite a bit because we were now in front of a big brown door. At the top of the door it had a little sign which had little articles of clothing on it. This must be the dressing room. Natsu turned around and waved his hand in my face.

"Earth to Lucy, you can take your eyes off my butt now!" Natsu grinned at me. Wait, what? T-That whole time he knew I was looking down there. I could feel my whole face begin to heat up, why did Natsu have this effect on me.

"I-I was not looking there!" I hissed. Natsu raised his eyebrows as if he was, amused. Does this boy have no shame! Natsu smiled at me and put his other hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Lucy, I get to have a peak at you too right?" Natsu was still smiling. D-Did he really just say that? Are my ear's even working anymore? Natsu and I made eye contact, which I had to break immediately. Now the downside of doing that made my eyes travel elsewhere, Natsu wasn't holding his pillow anymore. I looked back to Natsu with wide eyes and quickly kneeled down for his pillow.

"That was a joke Luce, you didn't have to actually show me." Natsu said while placing the pillow over that area. I looked at Natsu's face and saw him blushing, he was actually blushing. Wait, why was he blushing? Natsu looked away from me and started to whistle. I looked down in horror and realized I had dropped my bed sheet. Oh why did these things happen to me!

"Don't look!" I squealed as I quickly wrapped the bed sheet around myself. Natsu opened the door then he grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. I shut the door behind me and walked after Natsu. Natsu let go of my hand and sprinted towards another pillow, and covered his backside. Natsu looked back at me and smiled. Oh cheese and crackers how was I going to tell him?

"Come with me princess!" Natsu said while walking towards a big brown wardrobe. I followed right after him. Wait a second, did he call me princess? Natsu hasn't called me princess in so long.

"As you wish pinky!" I mumbled under my breath. Natsu stopped right in his steps and looked back at me. Did he hear me? I said it pretty quietly though. I guess he really does have super hearing.

"So your back to calling me pinky?" Natsu laughed. Oh boy, even his laugh was the cutest. Natsu let go of his backside pillow and opened the wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe was nothing to joke about. It was another room, full of clothes. How the heck does all this stuff fit in here? Natsu snapped his fingers and a flame appeared.

"So you still have your powers." I said aloud. Natsu looked back at me with the duh-are-you-stupid? look.

"Of course I do silly Luce!" Natsu said as he lit up a few lanterns on the wall. Now that the room was more lit up, we walked inside. This was something like a walk-in closet, except there was way more space than you would expect. Who even wore all these? More like who even made all these.

"I just want to play dress up all day." I said aloud. I smacked my free hand over my mouth. Did I just really say that? That sounded so, childish. But it was true, I wanted to try on every one of these dresses. There was even a few wedding dresses in here, maybe one day I could wear one of those. If Natsu ever proposes to me! Stop it Lucy, you're going to drive yourself crazy thinking about things like that!

"That would be fun to see you in them!" Natsu said cheekily. Natsu really does know how to make me blush. Natsu pulled me down the isle of clothing and stopped when we reached the swimwear.

There was so many swimsuits, even one that was Happy's size. I wonder if Happy would even wear a bathing suit. Natsu let go of my hand and reached into the rack of swimsuits. Natsu smiled mischievously as he pulled out the most immodest swimsuit he could find. It was a bikini, but that's not the bad part about it. The bottoms were like a thong and the top would barley covering anything. WHAT WAS THIS IDIOT THINKING?!

"For you Lucy!" Natsu chimed. I wacked him, yes I whacked him right in the head. I was going to whack the stupid out of him.

"Ow! Lucy why did you do that?" Natsu said while holding his head, while of course holding his pillow with the other hand. I grabbed the pillow from him and hit him again. Oh he was so going to get it.

"What do you take me for?" _Whack!_ "I'm not a that immodest!" I started to breathe in and out. Calm down Lucy, this is not how you treat the guy you love. Natsu started to laugh. Why was he laughing. I was just hitting him and he's laughing. Is he a sadist?

"I didn't know you had it in you." Natsu chuckled as he pulled out another swim suit. It was a still a bikini, but way better than the last one. It was pink with little yellow stars on it here and there. I exchanged the swimsuit with the pillow, of course Natsu took it happily. Natsu pulled out a pair of swim trunks that had flames on it. Oh how ironic.

"Let's get changed." Natsu said while turning around. Did he mean get dressed right here, in his presence. No way, I was not going to change in front of him. What if he peaked? Natsu doesn't seem like a pervert though.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Natsu asked me. Oh I must really look like a pervert now. I just stood there like an idiot staring at that area.

"Of course!" I quickly turned around and let go of the bed sheet. I slipped the bottoms on and had a little trouble with tying the top. I guess I'll just have to ask Natsu for help. I turned around and realized Natsu was staring at me. Was he looking this entire time? No, Natsu wouldn't do that would he?

"When did you turn around?" I asked. Natsu raised his eyebrows and walked over to me.

"I think you know the answer to that." Natsu smiled at me. No, I don't know the answer to that. I was not a mind reader!

"Just tie the back of my top please." I huffed. Natsu turned me around and began to tie. This day could not get any more awkward than it already has.

"Done!" Natsu said as he grabbed my hand. Natsu pulled me out of the wardrobe and the room. Finally we were back in the tunnels headed towards the lake. But before we actually left this place, I want to know something. Does Natsu love me back?

"Natsu." I said while stopping. Natsu looked back at me confused.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked coming closer. There he was again using my nickname. This was the time to tell him. Right here and right now. Just say it Lucy, say those three words.

"Any day now." Natsu leaned closer to me. Oh Natsu don't do that! Your distracting me. His face was just so close to mine. Our lips were inches apart, so close yet so far.

"I-I" I stuttered. Why couldn't I just say it? Natsu came closer to me. His body was now touching mine.

"Spit it out." Natsu said. Before I could even comprehend what I was going to say, I said something totally different and off topic.

"How does it feel to be human again?!" I half shouted. Natsu pulled back, looking a bit disappointed. Natsu looked down at his body then back at me. His body was quite well built. Even though he was trapped in a dragons body, he was still ripped. Natsu just had, so much muscle. Not too much though, it was the perfect amount really.

"It feels great actually!" Natsu chimed. Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled us outside. Great! Way to blow that up Lucy! I totally failed to ask him. I also failed to tell him my true feelings! How in the world am I going to do this?

"Finally you two showed up!" Erza said while holding a Jellal. Jellal was riding the back of Erza with a bright red face. My eyes wandered to everyone else. Everyone was wearing their bathing suits, but that wasn't the weird thing. Juvia was holding Gray, Levy was barely holding Gajeel up. Wendy was holding Romeo, Happy and Igneel was just holding his forehead. What the heck happened here?

"What's going on?" I asked. Igneel looked at me and sighed.

"They wanted to play chicken," Igneel sighed. "But some idiot hiker came by and told the women to be men and hold the men." I was secretly laughing inside. This was too funny. I wanted to laugh, but that would be so mean. Wendy looked like she was going to break anytime soon. Levy had Gajeel slipping every two seconds, but of course Erza and Jellal were doing just fine.

"And Erza-san said we'll show that hiker whose boss!" Wendy squeaked as she shuffled Romeo higher on her back. Of course Erza went along with it, Erza has no shame.

"The boys said no until Erza threatened them." Levy whispered to me. I could see how that went down. Erza was very demanding, also scary at times. Jellal probably cowered in a corner.

"I can't believe the Great Gajeel went down that easily." I grinned at Gajeel. Gajeel growled at me. Oh yes, this is pay back!

"Shrimp didn't want me to fight." Gajeel huffed. Shrimp? Oh yes, that was his pet name for Levy.

"Yeah because you would have had your butt beat." Levy snorted. Gajeel sneered and nipped at the top of Levy's head. Levy wacked Gajeel right in the honker.

"Oh watch out Levy, his sneer could curdle dairy!" I was laughing so hard that I was caught off guard by Natsu. Natsu all of a sudden came behind me and jumped onto my back.

"Natsu!" I squealed trying to keep my balance. I quickly grabbed the back of Natsu's knees and steadied myself. I looked back to the grinning idiot riding me like I'm his horse.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Natsu patted my head and put his arms around my neck. Natsu actually wasn't even that heavy, nothing that I couldn't handle.

"I wanted to join in on the fun too." Natsu said. I just gave up, there was no winning with this fool.

"Let's head to the lake!" Igneel said while running ahead. Great, he can run. But all of us have to stay walk cautiously. Well except for the almighty Erza.

"Let's go slow pokes!" Erza said while running after Igneel. Jellal looked back to everyone else and mouthed H-E-L-P M-E. Poor Jellal, he still hasn't grown his eyebrows back. The marker on his forehead was so badly done that I wanted to laugh until I could not laugh no more. Erza turned around and started to walk backwards, what a show off.

"Don't go to fast Erza-san!" Wendy panted. Wendy looked like she was having a hard time with Romeo and Happy. Erza smiled at Wendy and waved.

"It will be okay Wendy!" Erza called back. Erza's smile suddenly turned into a frown. Erza tipped back and started to trip. Oi! That is going to hurt! Erza quickly turned last second and let herself fall face first. Erza fell right into a huge muddy puddle. Jellal was so shocked that he almost got up off of her until she quickly stood.

"I will not lose!" Erza said while taking off again. Oh boy, Jellal's got a keeper. I don't think I could recover from a fall like that. I would probably start to whine and tell Natsu to carry me.

"She's a strong one." Levy whispered. I nodded my head in agreement and started to walk a little faster. Natsu seemed like he was enjoying his ride, he even had Happy sitting upon his head now.

"So Haps, how was staying the night with Erza and Jellal?" Natsu asked. I was kind of wondering how it went also. Where's Plue? Probably messing around with my stuffed animal at home. Plue had taken a liking to him, I let him sleep with it. I still every night go and check if he's alright. Which I find Plue's been sleeping and cuddling with him, and I let him. I usually didn't let people touch him, but Plue was a gentle creature.

"It was terrifying." Happy cried. What could be so horrible? Maybe Erza and Jellal were kissing and Happy was a baby about it.

"What happened?" I asked. Happy looked down at me and shivered. What could have happened? I seriously want to know!

"Let's just say Erza punches in her sleep." Happy shivered. Poor Happy, I wonder if he has bruises.

"How does Jellal deal with that beast?" Natsu asked. Of course Natsu wouldn't know. How in the world was I going to tell this idiot I loved him. Natsu was so dense at times, why?

"It's because he loves her." I said. Natsu hummed in response.

"We're here!" Wendy cried in relief. I looked back to the front of me and my jaw dropped. The water was so clear. The lake was way bigger than Natsu's bathtub, that's for sure. Igneel jumped into the water and swam around like a kid. Erza walked half way into the water and then turned around to me. She was covered in mud, her face was covered like a mask. The mud started to wash off her.

"Fight me." Erza said calmly. My jaw dropped. W-Was she talking to me?

"Me?" I asked. I was going to raise a finger until I realized I was preoccupied with holding Natsu. Erza pulled out her sword and pointed to me and while holding Jellal up with one arm.

"We will play chicken!" Erza cackled. What in the world? The last time I checked, you didn't use swords in chicken. But there was something I really wanted to ask Erza, I've been wanting to ask since day one.

"Where the hell do you pull your swords from?" I asked. Erza looked a bit taken back, and then got embarrassed. W-Was I right? Did Erza really pull swords out of her butt?

"I use Requip magic." Erza said while making the sword vanish. I've never heard of that before. Must be some really rare magic I guess.

"And all this time I thought you pulled them out of your butt." I said aloud. D-Did I just really say that? I could hear Levy and Gajeel snickering in the back. I looked at Erza and saw how red she was.

"That's not even possible." Erza said. Heck, it might sound impossible but I live in a world where stuff is just nuts. Juvia came right up behind me and nodded her head.

"That was what Juvia thought too." Juvia said. See! I am not the only one! Gray nodded his head along with Juvia.

"Well enough of that," Erza smirked. "Let's fight." I looked back to Natsu to see what he wanted, he said yes. Of course that dimwit would say yes, Natsu just wants to take Jellal down.

"Let's fight!" Natsu pumped his fist into the air. I started to walk into the water and got into a comfortable position.

"We'll win this for sure Jellal!" Erza smiled. Oh boy. Erza was going to eat us alive. Erza came at me so fast that I didn't see her behind me.

"This is not how you play chicken!" I squealed as I turned around. Jellal reached out towards Natsu and started to push.

"I will not lose!" Jellal pushed on harder. Natsu started to growl, I could feel the vibrations on my back.

"You will so lose no eyebrow man!" Natsu remarked back. Jellal made a gasping sound and bonked heads with Natsu.

"How dare you bring my eyebrows into this." Jellal gasped. Jellal moved up on to Erza's shoulders and Natsu moved up on to mine in one swift movement. My arms were finally free! But so were Erza's!

"Let's play Lucy!" Erza cackled as she started to push me. Erza was way stronger than me, how in the world was I going to win this? I dug my feet into the ground and pushed harder. I guess I caught Erza off guard because she gasped.

"So you have grown stronger!" Erza smiled. As scary as she was right now, she was still supportive.

"I do try!" I smiled back. Natsu on top of me was poking Jellal's eyeball at the moment.

"Take that!" Natsu cackled. Jellal let go of Natsu and went to cover his eyeball.

"That hurts you fool!" Jellal cried out as he started to fall back. This was my chance. Once Erza tried to get Jellal balanced again, I pushed. Erza fell backwards right into the water. I looked up to Natsu and he was smiling.

"Your pretty smart." Natsu grinned.

"Your just finding that out now." I scoffed. Natsu was about to say something until Erza came up from the water. At least she wasn't covered in mud anymore.

"Oh this is not over you two!" Erza said while carrying Jellal bridal style.

"You can put me down now Erza." Jellal whined. Erza looked at me and dropped him. Jellal came back up from the water and smiled. Erza was beat red, she probably didn't even know she was holding Jellal.

"Your eyebrows are running." I pointed out. Jellal looked up in horror and Erza pulled out a marker.

"I've got this!" Erza said while scribbling on his forehead. I let Natsu get down from my shoulders. I didn't realize it until now but, I was going to collapse. That whole fighting chicken thing got me really tired out. Before I could fully hit the water, Natsu grabbed me.

"You're not going down yet princess!" Natsu cheered as he picked me up bridal style. I heard a few squeals behind me and realized that Juvia and Levy were fighting it out too. Gajeel and Gray were punching each other nonstop.

"I will win this underpants!" Gajeel screamed.

"Not in your life time metal mouth!" Gray shouted.

"Idiots." Natsu and I said in unison.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I really wanted to make this longer, except my family calls for me. I didn't want to leave it off at that because I know how much you guys hate cliff hangers. Well to make it up to you, I will tell you who will be coming in the next chapter! Cana! Yes that drunk lady will appear in the next chapter! Also Lisanna will not be the evil witch because I have another person to play that role. Maybe Lisanna will show up but I won't cause any drama with her. Next chapter will contain drunk people! Also the lovely ships! I hope you liked this chapter! Maybe I'll update sooner than three days! Don't forget to review, that always fires me up to write the next chapter. **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20~ The Booze Queen?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! Also the lovely cover image is not my art work but it's made by fabulous yoriru from tumblr.**

**Authors Note~ Do not forget Natsu is human now! Also I would like to mention that the ship LaMi, Laxus and Mira will appear soon! I want to know if I should Bixanna in my story, it's up to you guys! On with the story!**

Natsu Dragneel has still not set me down. I have asked him countless of times to put me down, but he refuses. I've even told him I was okay now, he still refuses. Right now I am sitting bridal style in Natsu's arms while he talks with his father. Igneel is giving me an amused looks here and there, I will so get revenge. I just don't understand why Natsu will not let me stand, I am perfectly cable of doing so! I even tried to hit him, he pinned me against his chest. It's kind of a good thing though because, I was blushing like crazy.

The more I tried to hide myself in his arms, the more I took notice of how much muscle he truly had. I could feel how ripped he was, well because I was pressed against him. How in the world did he get so built? I wanted to touch his muscles, is that bad? Never in my life did I think I would fall this hard for any guy. Not only was it his body that was amazing, but it was all of him.

Natsu was so happy all the time, and it made me happy. Natsu from time to time is quite funny, he likes making puns a lot too. His smile was just so contagious. I wanted to spend all my time with him. I have never felt this way about anyone else in my life, I was just so in love with him. Every moment I spend with Natsu, I fall deeper in love with him. I just need to know, did he feel the same way?

Natsu Dragneel was one of the hardest people to read though. Sometimes he's like an open book, then the next he is hard to crack. Natsu has shared many deep things with me, and I also shared many things with him. I wish Natsu would just tell me how he feels towards me, maybe he was just as scared as I was. I just wanted to hear him say those three big words, no not I love kale. That would be a nightmare if that happened.

Natsu was so warm too, you would think he would be normal temperature now that he's human. Well he's not exactly human either. Natsu has the qualities of a dragon even though he's not in dragon form. My eyes wandered up to Natsu's mouth, he was smiling. His teeth had little fangs, it was kind of cute. And his lips, they were a little chapped but looked also soft. I think I might have been staring for a bit too long, because Natsu was now looking down at me with a red face.

Why was he so red? Was he getting sick? Can Natsu even get sick? Maybe I'm too heavy for him, please let that not be what's happening. Natsu was just, staring at me. I looked over to Igneel and saw him holding in his laughter. What was so funny? Did I have something on my face?

"So are you two going to give me an answer?" Igneel asked. Wait what? I don't remember him asking us anything. I guess I was so entranced by Natsu's lips that I spaced out, oh boy what's happening to me. I need to snap out of it! I mentally smacked myself for being an idiot, I need to pay attention more! All this romantic stuff is going to be the death of me.

"Can you ask me again please?" Natsu and I said in unison. Igneel started to chuckle and put his hand onto Natsu's shoulder. Natsu started to sweat bullets, maybe he was sick. I really wanted him to stop sweating though, I was starting to stick to him. Natsu was also heating up, I didn't know he could do that.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Natsu asked nervously. What was so bad? Did he offer us some kale? Because that's the only bad thing I could think of right now. What could get Natsu to blush so much. Maybe Igneel was talking about something embarrassing and Natsu was just being a baby.

"When am I going to get some little babies from you two?" Igneel asked seriously. W-What? I was about to say something like "No Way!" until Natsu did something. Natsu dropped me right into the water. The water was so cold compared to Natsu, it was like a wakeup call. Igneel expected us to have babies!

Oh my goodness what the heck was I going to do? I need to stop thinking of things like this because it really distracts me from the task at hand. I was going to drown from staying underwater this long. I stood up quickly and gasped for air. I turned to see Igneel messing with Natsu's hair. Knuckle heads, flame brains, dimwits, Natsu and Igneel were all of those things I just listed.

"I expect to see little ones soon!" Igneel cackled as he ran over to Wendy and Romeo to probably pester them like he does to us. I turned back to Natsu who was staring at me, I glared at him. How dare him drop me! Why in the world would he drop me! I was soaking wet, I will get my revenge! I began to walk over to Natsu very quickly. Natsu stood still, looking a bit confused I might add.

"Natsu Dragneel." I hissed walking a little bit faster. Natsu took a step back watching me carefully. Natsu's face said one thing, but his eyes said another. His eyes were filled with amusement.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu laughed nervously. I was about 3 feet away from him, Natsu took another step back. I started to laugh evilly. Yes, be scared of the Almighty Lucy Heartphilla! I pounced on him. Natsu made some sort of a squealing sound as I started to drag him down into the water with me.

"Revenge!" I laughed as I wrestled with Natsu's arms. Natsu started to laugh along with me as he tried to stop my movements. I could see him smirking as he started to realize he was succeeding. Darn him! Natsu was just so much stronger than me. Natsu turned me around so that my back was to his chest. Natsu wrapped his arms around my ribs right below my chest. What did he think he was doing?

"I've got you now Lucy." Natsu whispered into my ear. Oh my Mavis, why did he do this to me. I tried to leap out of his grip until he did something that surprised me. Natsu yelled something out that was so not expected.

"Brain Buster!" Natsu shouted as he lifted me up into the air. I felt so, embarrassed. Natsu was cackling like a maniac, he was so evil. I will shave his eyebrows off if he doesn't put me down, Natsu and Jellal can have an no-eyebrow club.

"Let me down!" I cried as I started to kick the air. Natsu struggled to keep his grip on me, maybe I was a little too heavy. Natsu thinks he's so funny doesn't he? Natsu stopped laughing when he tipped over into the water. Natsu and I were now tangled together, underwater. Natsu turned me around and tried to free our legs. Natsu had his left leg around mine and I had my right one wrapped around both of the back his knees.

Natsu pulled us out of the water and was hugging me closely. I hid my face right into his chest, my leg was still wrapped around his. I untangled my limbs and tried to pull back. Natsu still had his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up at him, he was smirking at me.

"Your revenge was a fail." Natsu teased. Idiot, what an idiot. He thinks this is over, it's not! You have won this round Natsu Dragneel.

_Lucy: 0_

_Natsu: 2_

"We could have drowned you fool!" I hissed. I would have whacked him, but I couldn't. My arms were pinned by his. Natsu had his face coming closer to mine, was he going to kiss me? No way. It's like the world around us silenced, it was just Natsu and I. Natsu's face was so close to mine, his lips only inches apart from mine. I wonder what it would feel like if I kissed those chapped lips.

"When I said to make babies soon, I didn't mean now." Igneel beamed. That silence that I had a moment ago, it was gone. Natsu and I stopped, was he really going to kiss me? Natsu's body was heating up again, and so were my cheeks.

"I was just telling Luce she had some dirt on her face." Natsu smiled. What? Natsu looked back to me and started to caress my cheek. I could feel myself leaning into his touch. Natsu moved his thumb over my cheek and then pulled away. I was disappointed, I truly wanted him to kiss me. Natsu started to laugh and pulled away from me. How could he easily just throw away what we were going to do.

"Natsu Dragneel." I sneered. Natsu flinched. That's right Natsu, flinch at the wrath of Lucy. Natsu started to laugh nervously as he moved out of the lake and went towards Gajeel and Levy.

"Get out of here Salamander." Gajeel sneered. I could see why Gajeel was so angry. Gajeel and Levy were just about to smooch and Natsu comes up out of nowhere.

"Say something metal brows?" Natsu retorted. Gajeel lifted himself off the ground and pulled onto Natsu's scarf. Natsu growled and slapped his hand away.

"Go hang out with bunny girl and stop getting in the way." Gajeel sneered. Levy got away from the soon to be fight and walked over to me.

"We really got ourselves some keepers huh Lu-chan?" Levy sighed. So I wasn't the only one with romantic problems. At least Levy actually got to kiss Gajeel, Natsu was just so dense.

"At least you two have kissed." I murmured. Levy perked up at this and took me by the shoulders. Levy looked so astonished.

"You two are going to get married and you haven't even kissed?" Levy asked. How could I forget about the marriage!? I swear I dig myself deeper in a hole every day of my life.

"He was a dragon for a long time you know!" I covered my face with my hands. I never realized how embarrassing this actually was. Levy pulled my hands away from my face and shook me with no mercy.

"I have to help you Lu-chan!" Levy shouted, a little louder than needed. Natsu and Gajeel stopped yelling insults at each other and pulled their attention to us. Natsu came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Gajeel did the same with Levy.

"What do you need help with Luce?" Natsu asked. Oh god, how was I going to get myself out of this one? What do I tell Natsu? Why am I always put in these situations!?

"I-I need help with," I looked over to Levy for help, she just mouthed I'm sorry. My best friend, was useless. Right when I need her, she leaves me in the dust. Levy-chan why?!

"With what?" Natsu asked. Think Lucy, think! What do I say, what do I say? I looked over to Wendy and Romeo, they were playing tag. Wendy was trying desperately to get away from Romeo. Wendy was laughing along with Romeo, she even blew some wind at him. They looked like they were having so much fun. That's when I got an idea.

"I need help with gathering everyone to play tag!" I yelled with triumph. I was a genius! I should get an award for how genius I was. Natsu's lit up and started to laugh.

"I would love to help you with that!" Natsu laughed as he ran over to everyone else. I looked back to Levy and Gajeel, they looked disappointed.

"Smooth one bunny girl." Gajeel sighed. What?

"What do you mean knuckle head?" I asked. Levy sighed while taking my shoulder into her hand.

"You are so not smooth Lu-chan." Levy sighed. I'm sorry, did I hear that right? Did Levy just really say that? My ears must have so much wax in them that it's causing me to hear things.

"Let's go play tag!" Gajeel mocked as he and Levy walked over to the group. I stood there, with my mouth wide open. Did they just, what was happing with my life? Truly I don't know what is even happening anymore. I turned around and looked at everyone who was chatting. Natsu and Happy were begging Igneel to play along, Juvia still had Gray on her back, and Erza and Jellal were sharing a piece of cake. Wendy and Romeo were with Levy and Gajeel talking about something I knew nothing of. These people were all I've got, they were my home.

I walked over to Natsu and Happy only to have Happy jumping into my chest. Happy was hugging me tightly, what was he up to? Happy suddenly stuck his tongue out at Natsu. I was so confused, was this cat planning something? I took my eyes off of Happy and looked up to Natsu, he was so red.

"Happy get off of her!" Natsu started to pull onto Happy's legs. Was Natsu, jealous? No way, Natsu Dragneel is as dense as they come. Natsu couldn't possibly be jealous of a cat, I mean it's Happy were talking about!

"I'm going to stay with Lucy all night!" Happy cheered as he snuggled more into my chest. I looked back to Natsu and saw him with his mouth wide open.

"No I'm going to stay with Lucy all night!" Natsu whined as he pulled on Happy's legs a little bit harder. They were fighting over me? I think Happy was trying to mess with Natsu, who knew Natsu could act like this? I felt Happy's claws go right into my skin, that's when I yelped out.

"Is someone getting jealous?" Happy smirked. Natsu gasped as he finally pulled Happy off of me. Natsu took me by the arm and wrapped his arms around me, my face was right in his armpit. Natsu may smell good at times, but no way did I want to smell his armpit.

"Lucy is mine." Natsu growled. D-Did he just say that? Every one stopped talking and started to burst out laughing. W-Why were they laughing? Maybe Natsu's armpit wasn't so bad, at least I could hide my bright red face.

"Well she is your mate you dolt." Gray chuckled. Natsu must've realized what he said because I could feel how hot he was getting. I have learned today that when Natsu heats up, he's embarrassed.

"I-I know that!" Natsu stuttered. I felt a bit lightheaded. Maybe it was because of embarrassment or it was Natsu's armpit suffocating me. I put my hands on each of Natsu's shoulders and pushed myself away from his armpit.

"I breathe!" I gasped. Natsu looked down at me and smiled.

"Duh." Natsu patted my back harshly. Was he trying to kill me? His patting was like Erza's high five, and don't ever high five Erza. Once Erza and I had just got done with training and decide to give each other a high five, it was a mistake. Erza sent me flying into a wall, on accident. I have learned my lesson, never give Erza a high five.

"Okay kiddies let's play some tag!" Igneel cheered. Gray quickly pried himself off of Juvia's back. Natsu put his arm around my shoulder and squished me to his side, boy was he excited.

"So who's it?" I asked. Igneel looked around at all of us and then pointed to Natsu.

"Natsu will be it!" Igneel exclaimed. I looked up to Natsu who still had his arm around my shoulder. Natsu leaned down a little bit and whispered something.

"I'm going to capture you Lucy." Natsu whispered. I pulled myself out of Natsu's arms and took a few steps back.

"Catch me if you can dragon boy." I laughed as I walked behind Gajeel and Levy.

"Can you two stop flirting and start the game already." Romeo groaned. I slapped my hand onto my forehead. This was coming from a 14 year old boy, I don't want hear it!

"Let's begin!" Igneel cackled as we all ran off in different directions. I decided to go towards the grassy area. Maybe I could hide in the tall grass until someone gets caught. I turned back to see if Natsu was behind me, he was. Natsu was right on my tail laughing like an idiot.

"I'll get you Lucy!" Natsu laughed. I ran as fast as I could and booked it for the tall grass. Yes it would slow me down, but it will also slow Natsu down. I glanced back on more time, and let me tell you, it was a mistake. I guess I should have looked where I was going, because pain shot right up through my foot. Something had gone into my foot, and I could feel myself bleeding.

"Ow!" I hissed. I grabbed my foot and started to hop around like an idiot. I guess Gajeel had the right to call me bunny girl right now. I was about to fall face first until Natsu caught me, this was the second time today I am being carried bridal style. Natsu set me down gently and started to examine my foot. I was about to ask what happened until I felt a chill go up my spine.

"You stepped on my booze!" I heard a woman's voice cry out. I looked back and saw a woman sitting next to me. She had long brown wavy hair, and she was very pretty but also smelled like boozes. She was wearing her undergarments, and a small jacket. Well I'm not one to judge because I'm wearing a bikini at the moment.

"Who are you?" I asked. The women looked at me from head to toe as she took a sip of her beverage, then she smiled at me.

"I'm Cana, the booze queen!" Cana announced. Booze queen? Now that she mentions it, she really does smell like alcohol.

"Nice to meet you Cana!" I half shouted. I felt pain shoot through my foot again. I looked back to Natsu to see him pulling a piece of glass out.

"Well who are you and Romeo over here?" Cana asked while pointing to Natsu.

"I'm Lucy and this is Natsu." I said while trying to hold in a yelp. I could hear Natsu calling Wendy to come quick. Wendy came running quickly over to us and gasped when she saw my foot.

"You have to be more careful Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she started to heal my foot. I didn't know Wendy could do that. Wendy had some kind of green and sparkly magic coming out of her hands. Everyone else came rushing over to us.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked. I nodded my head and looked back to Cana who was drinking like no tomorrow.

"Who is she?" Romeo asked. Cana introduced herself to everyone and even commented on Gray's lack of clothing.

"Done!" Wendy sighed as she whipped her forehead.

"Thank you!" I cried as I hugged Wendy to death. Wendy patted my back and got up from the ground. I was about to lift myself up until Natsu decided to do it for me.

"You are not walking anywhere anymore." Natsu sighed.

"You can't control me." I grumbled. I guess I must have worried Natsu, because he now resorted to me never walking again.

"Aren't you two the cutest!" Cana came right up behind us.

"Yeah the cutest." Gajeel mocked. Levy smacked him on the head and started to complain to him. Levy and Gajeel were so meant for each other.

"So now that it's getting a bit late," Igneel smiled. " Let's have a campfire!" Everyone cheered and started to walk towards the lake. Cana looked a bit down though, did she want to join? Cana seemed like quite the partier, might as well and invite her!

"Come join us Cana!" I smiled. Cana looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really!" Cana exclaimed. I nodded and pulled on her small jacket. I looked back to Natsu and signaled him to move.

"Let's party!" Cana cheered. Cana ran ahead of us and started to talk to Erza and Jellal, she even mentioned his eyebrows. I could hear Jellal's gasp and boy did I want to laugh, Jellal was so sensitive sometimes.

"Lucy." Natsu said. I looked up to Natsu and saw him looking a bit worried. Was this about my foot? Maybe he will confess his love for me, or not.

"What's up?" I asked. Natsu looked down at me and rested his forehead on top of mine.

"You do realize that you still have to do anything I ask you right?" Natsu smirked. Crap! How in the world could I forget about that?! It's just been so long since we were at Juvia's. I surely thought Natsu would forget, he forgets very easily. But no, of course he remembers what I promised him.

"When we get home you can ask me then." I groaned. I seriously did not want to deal with it right now. Natsu started to laugh as he walked us towards the campfire. I kind of wonder what Natsu will ask me to do, hopefully it won't be something embarrassing.

**Authors Note~ Hello Friends! I hope you liked Cana's entrance, and I do plan to have her come in more in this story! Also I want to thank you guys! I got my hundredth favorite today, I love you guys! I seriously thank you guys so much, your all just so nice! So I hope you didn't forget about the promise Lucy made in the cave, I sure didn't! In the next chapter I will have some people get drunk, because that always cracks me up! And of course our ships will appear! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Don't forget to leave review of what you thought, those always fire me up to write the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**Glen Coco out~ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21~ Drunk people!?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU. The cover art is not made by me but it's made by the fabulous artist yoriru from tumblr! Go check her out!**

Here we are again, still in Natsu's arms. It's not a bad thing though, it's actually a quite nice feeling. Natsu seriously did not even know what I was feeling. Every time I blushed, he would think I was sick. I just wanted to smack him 'till he understood my feelings, but I knew better than that and I can't resort to violence. There is another thing that's killing me right now, it's me. I just need to tell Natsu Dragneel I love him.

"Hey flame brain come fight me!" Gray shouted over to Natsu. Gray snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. Natsu began to get up from the log but then stopped. Natsu looked down to me and gave me this look, did he want permission. He really didn't have to ask me that, but it's nice that he cares.

"You can go but don't hurt yourself." I smiled. Natsu grinned at me and set me down in the log next to the campfire.

"Lucy I'm going to fight that bastard Gray," Natsu ruffled my hair. "Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone." And with that Natsu winked at me and ran off to punch Gray square in the face. That wink, was one of the cutest things ever. I just wanted to fall over and act like Juvia for a bit.

Why can't I just tell Natsu my feelings? I just want to tell him so bad, but the words won't leave my mouth. I was a bit scared, I needed a boost of courage. Somehow, I need to get Natsu alone. Gray was stopping me from that, where is Juvia when I need her? Oh yeah, she's getting drunk with Cana. I was alone, sitting on a log next to Happy. I guess I wasn't completely alone, but Happy was teasing me this whole time because of Natsu.

"You like himmmm!" Happy teased. This is exactly what I'm talking about. For about five minutes now, Happy has been torching me. Natsu and Gray were fighting with Gajeel and Jellal right now, something about shrimp, armor, rain, and bunny's? What exactly were they even talking about?

"Shut up." I hissed. Happy smirked at me, he know everything. I don't even know how this cat could be so smart. I for sure thought I had Happy fooled, but noooo. I guess I wasn't as genius as I thought I was.

"Why don't you just stop being a baby and tell him." Cana whispered into my ear. Happy and I grabbed each other and shrieked. I'm sorry, but how could I not scream?! Cana just came up out of nowhere. This was just great, now Cana knows. I bet everyone knows except Natsu, that big dense idiot.

"Cana!" I hissed. Cana took a seat next to me and swung her arm around me and Happy.

"I just don't understand why you don't tell him." Cana stated. Cana was drunk, how could I tell? Well when Cana talks, booze reeks out of her mouth and hits me right in the nostrils. I've never really associated with a drunk person before. The only drunk person I ever saw was my uncle at a party.

"Because I'm scared." I whispered. Cana looked surprised. Cana nodded her head and suddenly pushed Happy away. Happy fell to the ground and started to hiss at Cana. Cana could really be mean when she wanted to be.

"We need to have a girl talk, cat." Cana giggled. Happy looked astonished, I kind of felt bad for him getting treated like that. But not too bad. Happy lifted himself off the ground and spread his wings.

"Natsu!" Happy smirked deviously. My eyes widened. He isn't doing what I think he's doing, right? Natsu lifted his head up from the group talk he was having with the boys.

"What is it Happy?" Natsu started walking closer to us. No Happy why? I was internally screaming. Why would Happy do this to me!? I thought we were just starting to be friends. Happy you have betrayed me!

"Come over here quick, Lucy needs your help!" Happy floated above my head, so I could not reach him. He was too smart, I was going to skin this cat alive! I have a lot of bark but not enough bite. Natsu looked at me with concern as he sped up his steps a little. When I said I wanted Natsu's alone, I wanted him alone so I could tell him I loved him. Not for everyone else to hear my confession! Natsu stopped in front of me and leaned down so we were face to face.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked. Natsu was so close, I just wanted to pull him by his stupid scarf and pull him down to kiss his stupid face. When exactly did I start to think like this? I never used to be like this, I used to think the idea of kissing someone was gross. But now all I wanted to do was kiss this big dense idiot in front of me.

Now I was about to say something, I really was. But Cana had other ideas in mind. Cana suddenly grabbed the back of mine and Natsu's heads. What was she doing? Cana smiled at me and mouthed something like, I'm-Helping-You. I realized what her true intentions were, she was going to force us to kiss. Natsu and I locked eyes, I wanted to look away but couldn't.

Natsu had this unreadable emotion in his eyes, something I've never seen before. Cana started to laugh as she pushed our heads closer together. Just when I thought Natsu and I were about to kiss on the mouth, I was utterly wrong. Everything happened in slow motion. Happy landed onto my head which caused me to move faster into Natsu's lips. Except my lips ended up a centimeter away from his, Natsu's lips kissed the side of my cheeks.

Natsu and I tried to pull away except Cana wouldn't let us. Cana had our heads in a death grip, Cana looked a bit disappointed that we didn't kiss.

"You two will kiss even if it kills me!" Cana cackled. Natsu looked at me with surprise and then he, smiled?

"What's so funny dragon boy?" I questioned. Natsu started to laugh, why was he laughing. Did Natsu think the idea of kissing me was, funny? That would be quite hurtful if that was the case.

"I don't know what kissing means but," Natsu smirked. "I'll try anything with you Lucy." Oh my Mavis, did those words just leave his mouth? Natsu really was innocent, and so was I of course! If we really did kiss right here and right now, it would both be our firsts. I would be Natsu's first kiss, and he would be mine! Something about that made me really excited.

"Well aren't you two sweet." Gajeel cackled behind me. Natsu pulled out of Cana's grip and knocked foreheads with Gajeel. Every chance these boys get they will always start a fight over the littlest things.

"Your interrupting something metal for brains." Natsu growled. I think I'm about to faint, all these things Natsu's saying are going to kill me.

"I just like messing with you and bunny girl." Gajeel chuckled. That was it, I was going to kill Levy's boyfriend/mate whatever he was! I got up and pushed Natsu back, which surprised him and Gajeel. I took a hold of Gajeel's porcupine hair and pulled.

"Ow! bunny girls got bite!" Gajeel laughed. I could smell the alcohol on Gajeel's breath, darn Cana and her booze. Gajeel thought I was weak didn't he? Well of course if anybody looked at me they wouldn't expect anything violent, I could use that to my advantage. I smiled at Gajeel and took my fist to his stomach, I really used a lot of force. I let go of Gajeel's hair as he stumbled back.

"You got a tough mate Salamander," Gajeel laughed as he pointed to his abdomen. "But not tough enough to crack steal!" Gajeel turned his abs into steel, and I hit him straight on. I have now realized my mistake and my hand is throbbing. But I was not through with that idiot.

"I'm going to kill you Gajeel!" I sneered as I began to pull his surprisingly soft hair. Gajeel hissed as I pulled out a few strands of hair. I felt two arms encircle my waist and pull me back, I was kicking the air trying to get at Gajeel. I have no idea what came over me, but I was so mad at Gajeel.

"Luce!" Natsu hugged me from behind, well more like trying to stop me. I stopped kicking and pouted. Gajeel stuck his tongue out at me and skipped over to Levy who was trying to pick a fight with Erza, which I pretty sure she's drunk because that is so unlike her. Natsu set me down and turned me around to face him. Natsu's expression was somewhat concerned but also, proud?

"That was really cool!" Natsu smiled but then frowned when looked at my hand. Natsu picked up my hand and examined it.

"But also dangerous." Natsu frowned. Oh man, I hope Natsu isn't mad at me for that. I did act a little bit out of character, I usually defeat my enemies with the power of sarcasm. Well Gajeel isn't really my enemy but he was trying to start a fight. Natsu set me down on the log and sat next to me with his hand holding mine. I realize this is a friendly action but I could not help but be excited over it.

"You don't look that badly hurt." Natsu said as he poked my knuckle. I hissed aloud and tried to pull away from Natsu's grasp, but he wouldn't let me. Natsu pulled me closer and set me on his lap. Oh my god I'm seriously starting to question how Natsu feels about me. I looked to my side to see if Cana was still here, she wasn't. Natsu and I were completely alone sitting next to the fire.

I looked around and saw that a little bit away everyone was sitting in the grass looking up at the stars. Everyone was cuddling together with their loved ones. Gajeel had Levy, Gray had a drunken Juvia laying on top of him. Erza had Jellal's head resting on her lap while Wendy and Romeo were back to back looking up at the sky. What was even more funny was seeing Igneel, Happy, and Cana cuddling together. The stars were really beautiful tonight, maybe Natsu would want to lay with me and look at them.

"Earth to Lucy." Natsu waved his hand in front of my face. I looked at Natsu and saw him cradling my hand with his.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I smiled. Natsu smiled back and poked my knuckle again. I hissed again, I think I might of broke it on Gajeel's abs of steel.

"You broke it didn't you." Natsu laughed. I nodded my head and looked at the fire. Fire, Natsu was exactly like a campfire and even smelled like one too. Natsu had a fiery sprit and his smile lit up like a fire too. Natsu was just so important to me. I turned back to Natsu and saw him staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked. Natsu's eyes widened as if realizing something and blushed. What was he thinking?

"I-I was just thinking I should heal your hand like I did with your ankle." Natsu laughed nervously. He was half lying, Natsu was a terrible liar. Maybe one day Natsu will tell me what he's truly thinking about.

"Yeah you should." I laughed as Natsu pulled my hand up to his mouth. I expected Natsu to blow fire onto my hand, not lick it. Natsu licked my knuckles as he heated up his tongue, it kind of tickled.

"W-Why are you licking me?" I stuttered. Natsu stopped licking and blew a small ball of fire on the back of my hand. The pain vanished within a second. Natsu grinned at me and suddenly fell forward. Of course I caught him before hitting the ground. I set Natsu down onto my lap and played with his soft pink locks.

"Why did you fall all of a sudden?" I asked. Natsu shifted around a bit and looked up at me.

"Your lap is just as comfy as your chest is." Natsu grinned at me. Natsu Dragneel was secretly a closet pervert, he had to be. My face probably looked like a tomato because it sure did feel hot. I sighed as I played with Natsu's hair some more.

"Did you want to go lay down and look at the stars." I sighed as tugged a little at Natsu's hair. Natsu shot up abruptly and took a hold of my wrist.

"I would love to do that!" Natsu laughed as we walked over to everyone and found a spot to lay down on. I sat on the ground and Natsu pushed me down all of a sudden. I was about to ask him why until he rested his head on my chest and put his arms around my waist. I smiled as I put a hand in Natsu's hair and started to play with it. Natsu nuzzled his head into my chest and sighed.

This was so cute and really embarrassing. This is what I meant when I wanted to have alone time with Natsu. I mean we were still close to everyone but still far away so no one could hear the other's conversation. This was the time to say it, right here and right now.

"Lucy you smell so good." Natsu mumbled into my chest. I squealed a little as I stopped the movement of my fingers. Natsu was making it really hard to stay on task right now. Every time I try to confess he always distracts me. Also Natsu was so not helping with using my chest as a pillow. Natsu raised his head a little and took a hold of my hand, what was he doing?

"Keep playing with my hair." Natsu said groggily. Was he falling asleep. Natsu put my hand in his hair and laid his head back on my chest. I moved my fingers through his hair again and heard a small groan come from Natsu. I wanted to stop and cover my face, but Natsu wouldn't let me. Every time I stopped moving my fingers Natsu would tell me to put them back.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Natsu replied.

"You know me and my mother used to do this a lot." I said. I didn't know where I was going with this but I felt like it was important to tell him.

"Same with my mother." Natsu said as he took his head off of my chest and scooted up a little. Natsu uncurled his arms from around me and lifted me a little. What was he planning to do? Natsu laid down and patted his chest, was he signaling me to lay on his chest? I obliged and laid on his chest. I circled his my arms around his waist and sighed.

"We should do this more often." I giggled. Natsu was also comfy, but no way was I going to admit that. I kind of wonder how Levy confessed to Gajeel. Was it Levy who confessed to Gajeel first or did Gajeel confess first. Knowing Levy and Gajeel, Levy probably had confessed first.

When it came to romance, Gajeel sucked at it. I mean who call's their life time partner shrimp? Natsu's nickname was just so much nicer than Gajeel's. Luce, it was cute and suited me. God why can't Natsu just confess first, or maybe he just doesn't feel the same. Stop that Lucy! You can't think like that. I have to hope for the best.

"Natsu." I said aloud. Natsu didn't reply. Did he fall asleep? It's only been like five minutes though. I shook Natsu a little and heard a small groan. He was asleep. Well there goes my confession. Natsu smiles in his sleep, it's just so cute. If there was an award for cuteness, then Natsu for sure would win it.

I kind of feel a little weird for watching Natsu sleep, but I couldn't help it. I took my finger and poked his cheek a couple of times. Yep, he was for sure asleep. I raised my head a little and looked around. Everyone had fallen asleep.

Wendy and Romeo were so precious, they were slumping against each other. I looked back down to Natsu. I started to lean closer to his face. I stopped when I was an inch away from his face. What did I think I was doing? I can't just lay one on him while he's asleep, or I could. Maybe just one on the cheek, yeah that sounds like a good idea.

I leaned closer to his cheek and kissed him. Little did I know that Natsu wasn't actually asleep, he was awake this entire time.

"Who knew Luce was a pervert and kisses people in their sleep." Natsu whispered in my ear. I lifted my head and gasped. Natsu was awake. Oh my Mavis! That stupid idiot.

"Well at least I don't have a licking fetish." I huffed. Natsu gasped and pulled me back down so that my face was in the crook of his neck. Natsu turned so that he was on his side and now he was looking directly at me.

"Well at least I don't have a hair pulling fetish." Natsu licked the tip of my nose. Natsu pulled me closer and put his face right into my hair. I tried to pull back but to no anvil, Natsu kept me right where he wanted me. I seriously can't believe he let me do that, this kind of gives me hope.

"Well at least I don't tickle people out of nowhere." I stuck my tongue out at him. Natsu then did something that made me want to cry for joy and whack him in the face. Natsu leaned in close and bit my tongue, HE BIT MY TONGUE! I tried to pull myself away but Natsu wouldn't let me. I swear this is the worst way of flirting ever.

"Natsuuu" I tried to say but without my tongue at the moment, I sounded like I had a lisp. Natsu let go of my tongue and started to laugh.

"Be glad I didn't tickle you to death." Natsu smiled while pushing my head into the crook of his neck again. I have no idea if that was supposed to be flirting or he was messing with me. Natsu's way of flirting really sucks if that's the case.

I will get my revenge though. Natsu thought I was going to do nothing, but I will get him back good. And the position were in is the perfect way to do it. Natsu had his scarf around his head like a head band right now, so his neck was free. I grinned evilly as I bit Natsu's collar bone and started to laughed. Natsu squeaked and pulled me back a little.

"Lucy!" Natsu hissed. I smiled at him and laid my head on his chest.

"That's what you get." I giggled. Natsu sighed and patted my head. I felt myself falling asleep in his arms. He was just so warm that I couldn't help it. I could hear Natsu lightly snoring which also calmed me a bit, who knew?

"Who knew you had a biting fetish also." Natsu whispered. I whacked him playfully on the chest and sighed. There was just no winning with Natsu. Natsu was just making me fall deeper and deeper in love with him. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Natsu's faint snores.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I thought I was going to be late on the update but I made it on time. I've been really preoccupied with life at the moment because someone like a brother to me just passed away in a car accident. I thought I was going to cry forever but then I realized he probably wouldn't want that. So my next update might not be until Saturday or late Friday night because the funeral is on Friday. Or maybe even sooner! So enough of the sadness! On the next chapter we will know a little more about our dear Cana and of course our lovely ships will be there! But soon the whole plot twist will come into play! MUAHHA, just kidding I won't do anything too drastic. So leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22~ I, Lucy Heartphilla, AM NOT A PERVERT!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU. The fabulous cover is not mine but the great artist yoriru from tumblr, make sure to go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Do not forget Natsu is now a human! Also I would like to know if you want me to introduce Gildarts or not, I'm not sure if I even spelled his name right. Anyways tell me if I should or not! On with the story my friends!**

I thought when I woke up, I would be in Natsu's warm loving arms. I thought when I woke up, it would have been morning. I think a lot of things are going to happen, but that doesn't mean it's going to come true. I had a bit of a rude awakening, no actually it was not even a bit. I was snuggling in Natsu's arms when I was woken up by, the little pervert Cana!

Cana had decided it would be a good idea to whisper things into my ears 'till I woke up, dirty things. I am not proud of what popped up in my head when she did this. Cana sure is a pervert, such a pervert. And do you want to know what's even worse? I started to mutter things in my sleep that I will never live down. Would you like a replay of this situation? I bet you would!

_Cana POV_

I woke up to the feeling of something on my chest, it was probably Happy. I opened my eyes to see Igneel and Happy snuggling together, they looked so comfy. Wait, so what was on my chest? I looked down and saw it, it was some sort of small purple reptile. It was sleeping happily on my chest, using me as a pillow. Great, I've become a Cana pillow. Maybe I should wake someone up with this thing, or leave it there for them to wake up to.

It was still dark outside. I must have fallen asleep while looking up at the stars. I think I even cuddled with Happy and Igneel, weird. I must have been really drunk to cuddle with something other than my boozes. Usually when I wake up I have a huge hangover and I smell like booze, but now I smell like fish and smoke. I am way to sober right now, I need more drinks.

I gently put the weird purple crocodile down next to me and got up. Where did this thing even come from? Well I guess it's time to mess with people, let's start with Gray! I picked up the purple crocodile and tiptoed over to the stripper and his water queen. How cute, they were cuddling with each other. Well, kind of. It was more like Juvia laying on top of Gray, and Gray had his arms around her like she was a huge pillow. What's with people and things making us women into pillows?

The crocodile started to stir in my arms, please don't let this thing wake up right now. I leaned down and lifted Gray's head up a little, I slid the crocodile under his head. I leaned back up and started to cackle silently. If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a prankster. Now it's time to mess with Jellal and Erza, maybe I should leave them alone. I don't really feel like getting a beat down by the great Erza.

I think I'll just mess with her boyfriend. Jellal was a bit of an easy target, or so I thought. When I tried to walk over to Erza and Jellal, a sword appeared out of nowhere. Ever heard of sleep walking? Well I just found out Erza sleep fights, is that even a thing. I could hear Erza mumbling things in her sleep that consisted of "I'll kill you!" or "I'll protect your eyebrows!" I guess I'll just steer clear from that couple.

Finally I spotted Wendy and Romeo. They are such cute kids, and they are even made for each other. I bet Wendy and Romeo don't think of it that way though, their like 13 or 14. They probably have a little crush on each other, oh I remember those days! What shall I do to these kiddies, hmmm. I think I'll just tie their feet together, oh this will be good. After I finished tying, I decided to mess with metal face.

I think I'll leave Levy alone, just so I can see her expression in the morning. I silently tiptoed over to Gajeel. I need to be very quiet or else his stupid ears will pick up my footsteps. How should I mess with Gajeel? Is there a way to take out his piercings? Maybe that's just his face, who grows metal in their face? I think I'll just stick with the hairdo idea, he's going to look good with those pony tails. I pulled out a couple rubber bands from my coat pocket and started my master piece.

Here and there Gajeel would stir, but never wake. I got up quickly and stepped away from Gajeel and Levy, I can't wait for the morning! Now it's time to mess with Lucy! Lucy is so fun, she gets flustered easily. I wonder what would happen if I messed with her dreams, I guess I should try it out.

As I approached Blondie and Pinky, I stopped. They were just so, cute. I've never seen a couple like them. Pink and Blonde is a weird mix, but I like it. I sure hope everything works out for this lovely couple. Ugh, I'm starting to sound like my father. My father was sure a lady pleaser, using such sweet words to get to them. My father really likes the whole idea of romance, I guess I'm following in his footsteps.

Snap out of it Cana! You haven't seen Gildarts in years, where was he? Okay, that's enough of my inner turmoil. Back to the cute couple, I mean Natsu and Lucy. How should I mess with her again, oh yeah, her dreams. Lucy and Natsu were sleeping peacefully as I tiptoed over them and around to Lucy. I kneeled down and started to work my magic, or you could say my voice.

"Natsu loves Lucy!" I whispered. Lucy smiled in her sleep and clung tighter to Natsu's waist.

"I love Natsu!" Lucy gurgled. Natsu smiled a little in his sleep and hugged Lucy tighter. Hmm, I'm going to need something more effective.

"Natsu wants to have Lucy all to himself." I whispered. Lucy sighed and rubbed her cheek into Natsu's chest. I don't want to say anything too perverted, or do I?

"Natsu loves Lucy's body." I whispered. Lucy started to mutter things in her sleep that consisted of "I love Natsu's body!" and "Natsu you big flirt!"Lucy was sure a weird girl, her and Natsu are perfect for each other.

"Natsu loves touching Lucy!" I whispered with a little giggle. Lucy started to frown but then laughed a little.

"That tickles!" Lucy giggled as she let go of Natsu and clung to her stomach. When is this girl going to wake up? I need to come up with something. Think Cana, think. That's when it hit me! Sorry kiddies but I think this is too adult for you to hear! I started whispering the most perverted things I could think of and that's when Lucy bolted up, and now she's awake.

_Lucy POV_

Oh my god what did I just dream of? I slapped my face a couple times and looked down to the adorable Natsu. Natsu would never do those things in real life, would he? My brain has betrayed me once again! I put my hand up to my chest and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. I can't believe I thought all that stuff. It was so embarrassing thinking about it now.

I didn't even know I knew about most of those things. I'm innocent I tell you! I just don't understand. Why in the world would my mind do this to me? I have never had any dream like that before. Now I feel like a big pervert! I, Lucy Heartphilla, am not a pervert! I seriously need to watch out for myself, what if Natsu was awake and heard me talking in my sleep!

I think that would be the death of me, oh Mavis someone help me. Who knew I was such a big pervert, I sure didn't! Usually my dreams consist of innocent things, I guess my brain took a different course! The only good thing right now is that everyone was asleep and no one will ever know, right?

"Having a good dream?" Cana giggled. I was about to scream until Cana lunged at me and put her hand up to my mouth. Cana put a finger up to her mouth and shushed me, she shushed me. This had to be all Cana's fault, please be Cana's fault. If this wasn't her fault, t-then that means I'm a closet pervert! I glared at Cana and hissed at her. Cana rolled her eyes as she let go of my mouth and pulled me up off the ground and started to drag me off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I whined. I just wanted to go back to Natsu's warm arms and stay with him forever. Oh boy I really need to stop being so romantic.

"Just over to the lake." Cana whispered as we tiptoed around everyone. As we passed by everyone, I noticed some things. Gajeel had some weird thing going on with his hair and Gray was going to have a great time waking up in the morning. As we walked by Wendy and Romeo they looked fine except for one thing, their feet were tied together with some rope. Only one person could do this, Cana.

"Here we are Blondie." Cana said as she sat down next the water. Cana flipped off her shoes and sunk her feet into the water. I eyed Cana carefully as I seated myself down and sunk my feet into the water also. Why in the world did she wake me? Maybe she needed to talk about something. What if Cana wanted to stop her drinking problem, okay that's never going to happen.

"Was it you who messed with my dreams?" I asked. Cana giggled a little as she lifted her feet out of the water and back in the water. So it was her, I'm innocent! I knew I was a good child!

"Oh yeah," Cana smirked. "And it seemed like you were enjoying it." Cana why? I knew she was a pervert, I knew it! She's also a little prankster. Ugh, I'll never live this down. I guess I am now put in the pervert group with Cana!

"You will never speak of this to any living soul!" I hissed. Cana laughed some more and kicked the water.

"So this mean I can talk to the dead about it?" Cana questioned seriously. My mother was dead, I can't have her find out about this! Oh Mavis what even am I talking about anymore?

"Why did you say that so seriously?" I questioned. Was Cana some kind of witch or something even worse, a mind reader!

"Because I'm a psychic and also a medium silly!" Cana giggled as she poked my forehead. Oh my cheese and crackers I was right! Well I was close. I wonder if she can read minds, that would also be terrible. I guess I might as well try and see if she can read my mind. Can you read my mind? I looked directly at Cana until she started to bust up laughing. What was so funny.

"If you're wondering if I can read your mind," Cana smiled. "I can't." I sighed. That was a huge relief. Wait, how did she know I was thinking that? Did she lie to me? I'm not that stupid!

"How did you know what I was thinking then?" I asked.

"Because people ask me that every time I tell them I'm a psychic." Cana laughed.

"So why did you wake me up?" I questioned. Cana looked a bit down. Oh no, did she think I didn't enjoy her company? I love Cana's company, just not when she's teasing me.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company or anything!" I exclaimed. Cana giggled as she splashed some water at me.

"It's not that." Cana smiled at me. Oh thank god. I thought I was being rude there for a second.

"Then what is it." I asked. Cana looked at me with sad eyes. What's wrong? I don't understand? Cana was usually a bubbly person, not really a sad person. I don't like seeing any of my friends sad, it just makes me sad.

"It's just," Cana looked down. "Do you guys mind if I be your friend?" Oh so that's it.

"Oh Silly Cana," I smiled. "We already are friends." I laughed as Cana suddenly tackled me in a hug. I rubbed her back as she started to cry a little. Cana pulled back and started to wipe some tears away.

"We will never speak of this to anybody." Cana laughed. I nodded my head as I splashed a little water at her.

"Of course," I smiled. "As long as you don't tell anyone about that dream!" I whacked Cana's arm playfully. Cana was about to say something until I felt someone behind me.

"You had it too!?" Natsu cried. I turned around so fast that I landed in the water instead of landing into Cana. I shot up out of the water and shivered. Right in front of me was a flushed Natsu and Cana laughing so hard I think she was going to pee herself. Wait, did Natsu say what I think he said.

"What!" I yelped. Natsu was so red that he looked like a tomato, I bet I wasn't much different.

"You share every dream you have idiots." Gray said while coming up out of nowhere and rubbing his head. Everyone screamed even including Cana. G-Gray was naked, and he was peeing in the lake, that I was standing in.

"Gray!" I hissed. I quickly got up and out of the water. I looked at Natsu who was staring at me, oh god this was so embarrassing. We share every dream. Every, freaking, dream!

"Ugh my heads killing me." Gray groaned. I guess that purple crocodile got him without him noticing.

"The strippers right." Gajeel appeared right behind Natsu. But instead of screaming, I was laughing.

"What's so funny bunny girl?" Gajeel hissed. Natsu and Gajeel both looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Y-Your hair!" I tried my best to tell him, but I was laughing too much. Natsu looked behind him and started to laugh like a mad man. Gajeel knocked him in the head as he went over to the lake and saw his reflection. Gajeel them screamed like a little girl, oh this was great.

"Will you stop screaming." Levy groaned as she walked up to us. Natsu and I were holding each other as we laughed. Levy looked at us confused and then she spotted Gajeel.

"I didn't know you did your hair Gajeel." Levy smiled. Gajeel started to splutter out things like "It's not what it looks like!" and "I didn't do this!"

"My prank was a success!" Cana cackled giddily as she rubbed her hands together. Gajeel turned to Cana and charged. What the heck was he planning to do?

"I'm going to kill you booze women!" Gajeel sneered. Before Gajeel could even get an inch close to Cana, Levy stopped him.

"You big idiot!" Levy smacked the top of his head. Gajeel hissed a little but then settle down. Now that we were all silent, I remembered what we were talking about. Did Natsu and I really have the same dream again? Gajeel looked up at me and then he smirked, why was he smirking? I don't like it when Gajeel has that kind of expression, not one bit.

"So you two had an interesting dream huh?" Gajeel smirked. I just wanted to whack that big smirk off his face, but I won't make the same mistake twice. I glared at Gajeel big time, he just laughed at me.

"You know nothing!" I hissed. Gajeel raised his eyebrows and coughed.

"So it was something dirty?" Gajeel said while blushing. Okay I really wanted to hit him with something. Would he just shut his big mouth. Oh my god why did Cana do this to me? I turned to see how Natsu was taking this, he was covering his face.

"Well it had to come from one of you." Levy giggled. Wait, what? What did she mean it had to come from one of us? Did she mean what I think she means? Well I guess I won't find out until I ask.

"What do you mean Levy-chan?" I asked. Levy covered her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter. No Levy why? You have gone to the dark side!

"It means one of you had the idea and then it manifested." Levy smirked at me. Was she assuming it was me? It was probably me, but it's not my fault. It's all Cana's fault. I turned my head and glanced at Cana. She just smiled at me and winked. Cana has also gone to the dark side, wait she was already on the dark side!

"So your saying one of us is a pervert." Natsu asked. Everyone shot their attention towards Natsu, who wasn't covering his face anymore.

"That is exactly what she's saying." Gray laughed. Natsu looked up to the sky and put a finger on his chin. What the heck was he thinking about?

"What are you doing Salamander?" Gajeel asked. Natsu looked back down and raised his eyebrows.

"The dream of course." Natsu smiled. As much as I love hearing Natsu talk, I don't think this is the right time. Gajeel and Levy looked at me in unison and winked. Oh I hate them and their investigating. I don't want people thinking I'm a huge pervert!

"Why don't you tell us about it." Levy giggled. I was about to protest until Cana put a hand over my mouth. She was so evil!

"Well first of all me and Lucy were in bed and I started to tickle Lucy and that's when things got heated." Natsu said while putting his hands up to his cheeks. That was it, I'm done for.

"So who initiated the first move?" Gray asked. Okay this was not sharing of embarrassing dreams time! I wiggled out of Cana's grasp and clamped my hand over Natsu's mouth.

"That's enough talking!" I laughed nervously. Suddenly Levy snapped her fingers and got everyone's attention.

"What is it shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Lucy's the pervert!" Levy laughed. Everyone shot their attention towards me. Levy is suppose to help me, not this! Friends really do love embarrassing their friends.

"And why do you say that?" I hissed.

"Because Natsu's too dense to think about things like that." Gray stated. I deeply regretted looking Gray's way because I got a full view of little Gray Jr. I now want to rip my eye balls out and never see again.

"Gray put some clothes on you pervert!" I hissed. Natsu growled as he covered my eyes for me. Natsu didn't really have to do that but I'm thankful.

"When did this happen?" Gray yelped as he hid behind some tall grass. Well that's what I think he did, I can't really see at the moment. Natsu uncovered my eyes and it looks like I guessed right. Gray was hiding in some grass while he called out for Juvia to find his swim shorts.

"Can we all just never speak of this again please?" I sighed. I didn't realize it but, I still had my hand over Natsu's mouth. Big mistake. Before I could pull my hand away, Natsu gripped my wrist and took a big long lick up my palm. Levy, Gajeel, and Cana gasped.

"I guess Natsu and Lucy are both perverts." Gray chuckled from the bush.

"Shut it bush boy!" Natsu hissed. I can't believe it. My friends, just claimed that I'm a pervert. Natsu turned to me and shook me lightly on the shoulders.

"Are you okay Luce?" Natsu asked. I shook my head back and forth.

"I think we broke her." Gray whispered from the bush. That's it, I'm so going to get my revenge I will. I will have my revenge. No matter what. Just you wait Gajeel and Levy, and especially Cana. I always say I'm going to get my revenge, but never do. This time I will for sure!

"I, Lucy Heartphilla, am not a pervert!" I shouted as I chucked my flip-flop at Gajeel's nose. Gajeel made a grunt as he held his, bleeding nose?

"No fair," Gajeel grunted. "You caught me off guard!" Gajeel put his head up and held is nose with two fingers. Levy looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up.

_Lucy~ 1_

_Gajeel~ 1_

I was now tied with Gajeel! Muahaha! Well in my mind I was tied up with Gajeel. At least I got somewhere with my revenge. Unlike with Natsu, he is 2 points ahead, no 3 because of the licking incident just now.

"Don't give her a thumbs up." Gajeel groaned. Levy comforted Gajeel as she winked at me. Gajeel and Levy have such a lovely relationship. Even though Levy messes with Gajeel and he does the same, they love each other.

"Don't worry I'm team Gajeel!" Levy pinched Gajeel's red cheeks. See what I mean, just so adorable.

"I'm going back to bed," Gray took the bush with him. "Goodnight dorks!" Gray said as he ran off to find his shorts. Gray is such a weirdo. I looked back to see how Cana's doing because she's been awfully quiet for some time now. And now I know why, Cana was cuddling with a bush as she slept.

"I'm going to sleep too." Gajeel said. Levy waved to Gajeel as if saying go ahead. Gajeel growled at her and picked her up. Gajeel snickered as he put Levy up over his shoulder.

"Put me down you bolts for brains!" Levy hissed as she was carried off back to the sleeping area. Now I was alone with Natsu, except Cana was right behind us sleeping. I turned over to Natsu to see him barley keeping his eyes open. The more I look at Natsu, the more I seem to admire his muscles. I guess I really like muscles. Natsu didn't even have his scarf around his neck, it was around his head. Now that it's not there, I can see a scar there.

"You done looking at the goods?" Natsu laughed. I snapped my head up and locked eyes with Natsu. I didn't realize it but I was so close to him. Our lips were an inch away, when did we get so close?

"Natsu." I whispered. Natsu nodded his head as he moved closer to me. I just stood there like an idiot. We were so close to kissing, so close.

"BE A MAN AND KISS HIM ALREADY!" I heard a voice shout at me. Natsu and I quickly looked across the river and saw some big buff guy with white hair. He was waving at us while smiling. Even though he looked scary, he seemed nice. But there's something that bothered me, Natsu and I were about to kiss and this guy ruined it!

"I'll be a man and punch you into the next century for interrupting!" I shouted. The man smiled at me and clapped his hands.

"I'm Elfman and I'll gladly fight you man!" Elfman shouted. I was about to step into the lake 'till I realized Gray pissed there.

"You are so lucky this lake was pissed in!" I hissed. Elfman chuckled as he laughed at me, he was laughing at me!

"You're so asking for it!" I sneered. Natsu thought it was probably enough fighting for one day because he lifted me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder.

"Another time and day Elfman!" Natsu shouted across the river. Elfman sighed as he waved and ran off to somewhere. Natsu picked Cana up with the other hand and dragged her over to Igneel and Happy. Natsu dropped her off and headed back to our spot. Natsu dropped me and then fell on top of me.

"Natsu got off me." I whined. Natsu wrapped his arms around me and started to snore. I guess it has been a long night. I yawned as I lightly scratched Natsu's head and drifted off to sleep myself.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Guess who's an amazing person, this person right here! Also you guys are amazing too! I updated on time and I even made the chapter super long because I want you all to be happy! So we had the funeral today and let me tell you, it was horrible. Everyone was crying and I didn't cry that much. No I'm not heartless, but I felt as if he was still alive. That was until I got to see his body, it was so bad.** **He just didn't look like himself, and that's when I broke down. I was last to see him and I really didn't want to cry, because everyone else would start to cry again. I didn't want to see his brother or mother cry anymore, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Reality kind of hit me right in the face. But that was kind of like some closure, I know now that he's in a better place, he was a really good person who always made everyone laugh and smile. I really hope to be just as funny and kind as he was. So I made this chapter for you all and I hope you all found it laughable. Next time you will see Lucy Heartphilla's revenge! Muahaha!** **Of course we will have the lovely ships and Cana's back story, maybe. If you want me to write Cana's back story I will unless you don't want me to that's fine. I hope you liked this chapter and please review because that always fires me up to right the next chapter!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23~ My burning butt?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! Also the fabulous cover is done by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Do not forget that Natsu is now a human! Also I would like to announce Mira and Laxus will show up in the next couple chapters. Don't think I forgot his 3 lovely followers of his! Oh I almost forgot, Lisanna will show up but won't cause any trouble! So fear not my friends! On with the story friends!**

I woke up to the sound of something very unpleasant. Could you take a guess what that could be? Probably not. It seems I can never wake up to a nice normal morning. My mornings are consisted of waking up naked, Cana messing with me, and the Kale beast. My life sure has gotten adventurous over the couple months I've been with the wacky dragon boy Natsu Dragneel. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with everyone and especially him. I just want one normal morning. Anyways back to me waking up!

"Gray-sama!" I could hear Juvia shout. What the heck did he do now? Maybe Erza finally beat him up for stripping. Who cares though, I'm very warm right now. But I kind of felt a slight coldness on my butt. Maybe it's just the wind getting to me! I don't really have a blanket with me, but I have Natsu.

"I was trying to save her!" Gray cried. Who was Gray trying to save? Process of elimination Lucy, there's only four other girls not including me. Who in the world would need saving though? I mean, we all can handle ourselves pretty well.

"She is so going to kill you for this stripper!" Gajeel cackled. Okay, I'm pretty sure it's either Erza or... Erza. Well actually, if Gray did something to upset me then I would surely kill him. But I don't feel anything wrong except the slight cold feeling on my butt, but my butt is also warm at the same time. It's just so weird, I don't really know how to explain it. I kind of want to get up and see what's happening, but the warmth is so nice. It's funny how some parts of my body are warm and my butt is cold, why is that?

"It's not funny brain for bolts!" Levy yelled. I heard some kind of whacking sound after Levy scolded him.

"This is actually quite comical don't you think Erza?" Jellal snickered. Hmm, something doesn't seem right. Jellal was usually never one to joke around, he is a calm and cool type of guy. Wait! If Erza isn't the one who's going to kill someone, then who is it. Okay Lucy, time to get off your lazy warm butt and wake up. Wait, why is my butt so warm now?

"What's going on?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I regret my choice to wake up now, everyone was surrounding Natsu and I. They all jumped back and shrieked like I was a ghost or something, was I that scary in the morning? Natsu wakes up to me all the time and he's perfectly fine, what if he's just trying to be nice!? No Natsu would say it out loud and bluntly, so what was wrong?

"Were sorry!" Wendy cried as she kneeled in front of me. What did they do? Am I really a ghost? Oh stop being stupid Lucy! Obviously your alive and breathing!

"What's wrong?" Natsu shot up and looked around frantically. I also looked around, nothing seemed out of place. Igneel and Happy hugged each other tightly, which I find very weird. Gajeel was being carried by Levy, what in the world are they doing? I really don't even want to question them right now.

Erza was kneeled next to Wendy telling me to... punch her? Gray and Juvia were hiding behind a bush laughing nervously. Jellal was lifting his nonexistent eyebrow repeatedly at Natsu, which looked a bit funky with the marker and all. My eyes wandered over to Cana as she made kissy faces at me as she laughed like no tomorrow.

"What did you do?" I asked. Erza shot her head up and looked away nervously. This was so unlike Erza, she was always so tough. They must have done something really bad for everyone to be so silent. But then I felt something very warm and unpleasant grab onto my butt. I tried to get up but failed when something kept me down.

"My butt!" I cried as I turned around to look. Natsu looked with me, and we both had red tomato faces after looking. Natsu's hand was on my butt, incased in ice. Only one person could do this, and I was going to kill him.

"Gray you little pervert I will kill you!" I shouted as I tried to get up again but failed. Natsu's hand was literally stuck on my butt, I'm going to die of embarrassment now! How in the world does this even happen? What the hell was Gray thinking?

"What's the meaning of this?" I hissed. I was generally talking to everyone one but I glared at Gray the whole time.

"We were messing around with magic," Jellal coughed. "And then this happened." How does something like this happen so casually? I glanced over to Natsu to see how he was doing, he was perfectly fine now.

"How in the world are you okay with this?" I huffed as I poked Natsu's cheek. Natsu looked away sighing and scratched the back of his head. Then turning back to me he smiled, which usually made me feel alright but now it made me mad. Natsu Dragneel was grinning like a buffoon with his hand on my butt.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it." Natsu grinned. I heard everyone gasp around us. W-Wait a second. Did I forget to clean my ears or something? I'm pretty sure I just heard those words leave Natsu's mouth. The more I spend time with Natsu, the more I find out he's some sort of closet pervert.

"What in the world don't you see wrong with it?" I questioned. Natsu moved his fingers a little, how in the world was he doing that? It seemed that Natsu was slowly melting the ice, but not fully. Does this fool think this is a joke? My butt is not a joke! I guess I will be the butt every joke now, great time to make puns Lucy!

"Well technically we are together no matter what and that mean's your all mine," Natsu smirked. "So that mean's your butt is also mine." Oh yes, Natsu really did just say that. This was not my mind playing tricks on me.

This was all really happening. Was that some type of confession? Not really what I was looking for, but it sure did give me conflicted feelings. When those words left Natsu's mouth, I felt all sorts of emotions. I felt happy, angry, embarrassed, all at the same time. I wanted to cry for joy but also smack him in his stupid face. Oh boy Natsu really brings out the scary me.

"I had no idea Natsu could be so bold." Jellal held in a laugh. Everyone nodded along with him and I just sat there in shock. I just didn't know how to react. How in the world would you react if the boy you loved said that to you? Probably the same as I am right now.

"My boy has finally grown into a man," Igneel laughed. "All he has to do now is mat-"

"Uncle Igneel my ears!" Wendy shouted as she covered her ears and Romeo did the same. Igneel was going to say something, WHAT WAS HE GOING TO SAY? What was Natsu going to do to me? I just want to hide my head in the ground like some ostrich and never see the light of day again. I knew some dads could be embarrassing but not to this extent.

"W-What did you mean by that Natsu?" I stuttered. I if you could tell, I'm still in shock. Levy and Gajeel snickered a little and so did Cana. Natsu groaned a little and moved his fingers some more. I hit him in the arm and gave him the most deathly glare I could make. Natsu stopped moving his fingers and smiled nervously at me.

"Would you please tell her what Natsu meant Gajeel." Cana snickered at me. I'm pretty sure Cana and Gajeel were in on something. Maybe they were in the pervert club, Cana would be the president of that kind of club. I'm pretty sure the two biggest perverts here are Gajeel and Cana, along with Erza. Erza was a secret pervert, I found one of her erotic novels and I got the biggest nosebleed of all time.

Erza had some really weird stuff in her room, well guest room you could say. Erza and Jellal kind of moved in with us, I don't mind it too much. Natsu and I sneaked into her room thinking we would find something secret worthy. Natsu and I thought we would find nothing, but boy were we wrong. As soon as we read a page from one of her books we bolted right out of there and swore never to go back.

"Basically what he's saying bunny girl is," Gajeel snickered. "Your ass is his and forever will be." Natsu laughed a little when Gajeel cussed. Natsu was like a kid, but then he was a man. Natsu makes me so confused that I just want to cry. I just wanted to whack him for making me blush so much, ugh he will be the death of me.

"Who knew Natsu was so possessive?" Cana chuckled. I really want to get up and attack everyone right now. I just want to stop all this teasing, my brain cannot take all of this. Natsu with his words and Cana and Gajeel with their teasing.

"How do I get his hand off my bum?" I asked. Gray laughed nervously some more and hid behind Juvia. That's right Gray, try hiding, no matter what I will find you and destroy you! Today was suppose to be my revenge on everyone, why couldn't things go my way for once?

"W-Well it's a bit complicated." Gray stuttered. Natsu went to smack his forehead but ended up hitting my butt a little. I was blushing behind belief right now, I just want to hide.

"How is it complicated?" I asked. Gray was now fully behind Juvia, he was hiding.

"You know we can all see you right?" Natsu laughed. Gray popped his head out from behind Juvia.

"Wanna fight ash for brains?" Gray sneered. Natsu cackled as he began to get up but then realized his hand was still attached to my butt. Oh good grief will the embarrassment ever end? Evidently not!

"Wanna fight with us Luce?" Natsu smiled. Okay this time when I got the urge to whack him, I did. I knocked him on the head and glared like there was no tomorrow.

"You got a feisty one Salamander!" Gajeel chuckled. I stopped my attack on Natsu and turned to Gajeel. I swear if he wasn't Levy's mate then I would have destroyed him already. Well I take that back, I wouldn't really want to destroy Gajeel, just a good beating would do.

"I will kick you where the sun don't shine if you don't shut up." I growled at Gajeel. Gajeel looked a bit taken back.

"You will do no such thing!" Gajeel growled back as he covered his groin. That's right Gajeel, be scared of the tough Lucy Heartphilla! Well now that I actually think about it, I would only win a fight with Gajeel with strategy. Gajeel is certainly stronger, but I've got the smarts on my side.

"I sure do love this side of you Luce!" Natsu smiled. I think I could win an award for blushing, is that even a thing? I would surely win when Natsu says all these things to me, there would be no way for me to lose.

"Thank you." I giggled. I kind of forgot we were in the company of people. Get your head in the game Lucy! I need to deal with the problem at hand, I think I made another pun. I glance back to Gray to see him talking with Juvia, totally disregarding his actions.

"Fix this Gray!" I barked. Gray suddenly jumped and came rushing over to the rest of the group along with Juvia.

"Sometimes you're like Erza number two." Gray muttered under his breath. Erza and I both went into action to attack him, but only Erza made it. I just fell right on my butt.

"You little troublemaker!" Erza thundered while she put Gray into a head lock. Jellal laughed as he held back an angry Juvia.

"Do not hurt my Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Erza finally let go of Gray and huffed as she muttered a sorry. Gray looked so horrified that I almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Stop messing around and fix this ice prick!" I shouted. Everyone turned their heads to me. I guess I was a bit out of character. I never really shout at people, unless their an idiot. Gray was certainly an idiot, such an idiot.

"It takes time to break." Gray mumbled. Hold the front door, did I hear that right?

"How much time?" I asked. Gray shuffled his feet a little and he started to inch backwards.

"How much time Gray?" I sneered. I thought Gray was going to hide behind Juvia, but instead he hid behind Erza. Wrong move Gray, wrong move. Erza will turn you over in no time!

"You either need some really hot fire or wait a day." Gary rushed his words.

"A-A day?" I asked in disbelief. You've got to be kidding me. Natsu's hand will be attached to my bum for a day. I can't handle that, I'm going to explode.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. I think I was sweating, why was I sweating.

"I'm a very hot fire dragon so I've got this!" Natsu cackled. I felt his hand starting to heat up, was that why I was sweating? That's so not the problem right now, he's going to burn my butt off! Was that even possible, burning a butt off?

"Don't!" I hissed. Natsu looked very confused. I guess in this situation it sounded a little weird that I didn't want him to remove his hand.

"I thought you wanted me to?" Natsu whined. I must be confusing the poor kid. I just want a way where my butt is not going to be burned and I don't have to wait a day.

"I don't want you to burn my butt you idiot!" I lightly punched Natsu in the arm. Natsu looked at me with a confused look but then he started to.. smirk?

"What are you thinking?" I hissed. Natsu raised his eyebrows up and down, and put on the heat. I could feel my whole left cheek burning.

"That is so not okay you idiot!" I whined. Natsu was still smiling at me. Did he like hurting me? Actually now that I think about it, my butt was not aching in pain like I thought it would be. I could feel a little sting but that's nothing I can't handle.

"I would never hurt you Lucy." Natsu smiled at me softly as he burned away the remaining ice. Natsu and his stupid sweet words. I could feel my heart flutter at his words. I just want to kiss him right here and now, but not in front of everyone. I almost forgot we had everyone staring at us, kind of hard to forget really.

"Natsu's such a romantic." Cana chuckled as she lightly slapped her knees. Natsu didn't seem to be more romantic as the days go by, could this possibly mean something? Natsu has to like me, it's just so obvious... right?

"What's a romantic?" Natsu asked. I mentally groaned as I knew he was just so hopeless sometimes. I bet everyone was thinking the same thing as me right now. How can I tell you ask? Well Erza face palmed and so did the rest of the group, even Wendy and Romeo.

"Poor Natsu," Happy sighed as he landed on top of my hand. "When will you ever get the concept of love?" Oh Happy, we've all been asking that question for quite awhile. Natsu just huffed and crossed his arms.

"I already do." Natsu grumbled. Natsu said that so low that I could barely hear it, but I heard him.

"Okay I think we should take a bath when we get home Lucy!" Natsu cheered as he got up and reached for my hand. I smiled as I grabbed his hand and brushed off the grass on my swim suit. I wanted to get home as soon as possible and take a nice long bath.

"Y-You bathe together?" Erza asked. Natsu nodded his head and gave her a thumbs up. Erza started to nod her head as she glanced at Jellal and then looked away blushing. Was she think what I think she's thinking?

"It's not like that!" I yelped. Everyone laughed it off as they gathered some of their stuff and headed back towards the cave.

"Sure it is Lucy!" Levy winked at me as she walked with Gajeel. Great, this was just great. I reacted to Natsu's statement like it was normal, way to go Lucy! I suddenly felt a pushed on my lower back and Happy shuffling on my head.

"You know Lucy," Natsu winked as he looked at my behind. "Your butt is really mine now!" Natsu cackled as he looked at my butt. I quickly looked at my behind and realized what he meant. Natsu's hand print was imprinted on my butt, I was going to seriously murder someone today.

"That's going to go away right?" I asked. Natsu looked up but then shook his head.

"You did this on purpose!" I hissed. Natsu winked at me as he started to walk a little bit faster. H-He winked. He did do it on purpose! I expected him to deny it, but he didn't!

"I'm so going to get you for this!" I hissed. I suddenly jumped on Natsu's back which he reacted fast to. Natsu hooked his arms under the back of my knees and snickered at me.

"You just want a piggy back ride don't you?" Natsu stuck his tongue out at me. I hid my face into Natsu's scarf, I knew my face was redder than Igneel's hair right now. Natsu chuckled a little as he hiked me up a bit and ran up to the group. This was going to be a long day, and I will get my revenge for sure this time!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! This is a tiny bit late but that's okay! So I said this would be the chapter where Lucy gets her revenge, but then I just wrote this without thinking. I have no idea what came over me. Lucy will get her lovely revenge in the next chapter for sure and will get some help from Natsu and Happy. Don't worry friends, Lucy might confess and even kiss Natsu in the next chapter! I will make the next chapter super long for you guys! This chapter was a little fluffier then intended and I hope it was funny. Happy will finally get some screen time and he will be nicer than usual?! Next chapter will have Nalu, and Lucy Heartphilla's revenge for sure! Fright not my friends, I will make it up to you guys for the long wait of Natsu and Lucy's kiss! I was really busy today so I couldn't make this as long as I wanted too! My math teacher had given me a week's worth of work and I'm trying to catch up! I hope you understand! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review of what you thought or some suggestions! **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24~ Taste like a smoke and cinnamon. **

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my drawing skills are not as great as the Great Hiro Mashima. My ships will sail though, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by the great artist yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors note~ Do not forget Natsu is a dragon! Also should I add Cana x Bacchus? Did I even spell his name right? Please tell me if I should because that would be great! On the last chapter I had a lot of errors and I have an excuse why, it was literally 12 am when I wrote it. I am very sorry for that! On with the story friends!**

"We're here!" Natsu shouted while he put me down gently on the ground.

"You do realize everyone has gone to their rooms right," I groaned. "So there's no point to even yell that out." Natsu stuck his tongue out at me and began to stretch out his limbs. Natsu carried me the whole way here, I feel a bit bad. He really didn't have to do that, but this is Natsu were talking about here.

"Where did Happy go?" I asked. My eyes wandered around to the room to see no blue cat anywhere in sight. I just don't understand, Happy was with us when we came in...right?I could have sworn that Happy was laying on top of my head when we came in here.

"He's with Carla." Natsu sighed as he cracked his knuckles. Carla? I don't remember meeting a Carla.

"Who's that?" I asked. Natsu finally stopped distracting me with his muscles and walked over to me. Natsu grabbed my hand as he began to pull me off to somewhere. Natsu still hasn't answered my question. What if Carla was someone Natsu use to like, or hates. I really hope Natsu doesn't like anyone, except me.. is the selfish? I sound like a total doorknob.

"Wendy's cat." Natsu called back as he pulled me some more. Oh great Lucy, wait to go. I can't believe I thought that Natsu would like-like a cat, I didn't know she was a cat before that though. Maybe I'm just afraid. I'm scared that Natsu will just reject me, what am I even saying anymore! Of course he likes me, we are mates for god's sake. What am I even worried about? I'm just being paranoid Lucy as always.

"Ohh." I laughed it off. I'm really glad I didn't jump to any conclusions. That would have ended up really bad. Now that I think about it, where is Natsu taking me?

"Where are we going?" I questioned. Natsu looked back and smiled. He just smiled, no talking except a smile. What in the world is that even suppose to mean? Natsu never gives me a straight answer. Even when I ask what he wants to eat, he gives me a stupid answer. Something along the lines of "Whatever you think I should eat Luce." it can get really annoying at times.

"Finally we are here!" Natsu giggled as he opened up a huge blue door. I've been here before, but I can't remember what was at the top of the blue door. I forget what the sign was, I think it was a bathtub. W-Wait, a bathtub?

"What is exactly here?" I asked. Natsu once again, smiled at me. No answer except one huge grin. What a little master mind, what was he planning? Natsu pulled me into the room and closed the door behind me. I took a gander around the room and saw exactly where we were. We were back here, in the bathing room.

"You plan to bathe with me," I smirked. "Don't you?" Natsu winked at me as he wrapped his scarf more securely around his forehead. Natsu's winking is really cute but is also getting to me. Natsu went to the edge of the bath and threw in a couple balls of soap. The soap began to fizzle and create bubbles.

"We have to move around the bath so the bubbles can spread." Natsu laughed as he started to strip his shorts off. Of course I looked away, what kind of girl do you think I am? I heard some splashing behind me and that's when I turned around.

"You're getting into to you know." Natsu cackled as he splashed around. I was so not getting in with him, naked. Yes I've done it before, but he was a dragon then, and I didn't love him like I do now. This is all too embarrassing, no way.

"No way you're crazy." I huffed. Natsu raised an eyebrow as if he was challenging me to something. Natsu crossed his arms as steam started to surround him. Was he doing that? I guess that would make sense if he started to put on some heat in water.

"Are you disobeying me Lucy?" Natsu smirked. Wait, what? Did he think I was suppose to obey him? Natsu must be taking some stupid pills because that is just ridiculous. I'm not his play thing so no way will I listen to him.

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed. Natsu raised his eyebrows and looked extremely amused.

"Did you forget our agreement back at Juvia's?" Natsu said as some more steam surround him. Okay Natsu really needs to take a chill pill because he must be crazy. How in the world could I forget about that stupid agreement we made. I keep forgetting about it too. I really need to stop getting myself into these situations.

"Of course I do," I grinned. "What are you going to do about it?" I just wanted to tease him a little. Will Natsu be surprised? Will he be angry? There are just so many endless possibilities to Natsu's reaction. I think teasing Natsu is always so fun, he usually pouts until I give in.

"What am I going to do?" Natsu laughed. Natsu's laugh seemed a bit off, it sounded not as playful as always. It sounded more... possessive.

"I am so going to do something." Natsu said slowly as he put on some more heat. The whole room was now filled with steam. I couldn't see a thing in here, maybe if I squinted really hard. I frantically looked around in search of Natsu. That idiot, what was he planning to do?

"Where are you?" I called out. I slowly began to walk around making sure not to fall into the bath. I was very close though, I could fall in if I took another step closer to my left side.

"I'm going to get you Luce." Natsu chuckled. I could hear Natsu close by, but I couldn't see him. Curse him and his dragon senses, he can totally find me right now. Natsu could get me any second, but he's not. Natsu's just playing with me right now, like I'm some toy.

"Not if I find you first dragon boy." I smiled. There was one thing I could do right now. And that's play along. Erza had taught me during training how to sense when an enemy is coming. I learned it the hard way though. Erza had me in a dark room with her, it was absolutely terrifying. Erza kept attacking me until I could block one or jump out of the way in time.

"So princess wants to play with the dragon?" Natsu snickered somewhere close by. Natsu was now closer. I feel as if the room got hotter now, but I could feel a shiver run up my spine. I turned around and squinted, nothing was there. I could of sworn something or more like someone was behind me.

"Caught my princess!" Natsu chuckled as he circled his arms around my midsection. That fool! No fair, he caught me off guard. What a little sir cheats a lot. I started to struggle but it was no use, Natsu had me trapped.

"You can try struggling but," Natsu whispered into my ear. "You'll never leave." This was just great, Natsu had me blushing again. Good thing it was hot in here though or else my blush would be visible to the dork behind me.

"What are you going to do now that you've caught me?" I whispered back. I was a bit surprised with my response. Usually I would be stuttering like a buffoon, but no. If Natsu was going to play this game with me, then I will play along as well.

"Hmm." Natsu hummed into my neck. Natsu was just so close to me. I seemed totally unaffected, but in the inside I was internally screaming. Natsu was touching me, he was hugging me from behind. I'm going to explode from a cuteness overload. It just felt so right being in Natsu's arms. I wanted to just melt and swoon over him, I want to stay like this forever with him.

"I'm going to," Natsu lifted his arms up to my ribs. "Take a bath with you." Wait, what? Natsu lit his hand up and started to burn my swim suit away. I tried to wiggle away but to no anvil Natsu had me locked up tight. Natsu cackled as he lifted me up and jumped in to the bath. Well, Natsu succeeded in getting me into the water.

"Natsu Dragneel!" I exclaimed as I quickly got away from him. No way was I going to be skin to skin with him. I would surely explode if that ever happened. I can't believe he burned my swimsuit off! I really like that one too.

"You called?" Natsu said while shooting up in front of me. I yelped as I quickly circled my arms around my chest. I am so not letting me just take a free gander at my chest, no way in hell.

"How could you do that?" I hissed as I lowered myself more into the water. Natsu eyed me carefully as he did the same.

"Do what?" Natsu came closer to me my face. Natsu knew exactly what I meant, what a little faker. Natsu came even closer to my face this time, our noses were touching now. How could Natsu seem so okay with this, wasn't it bothering him? We were always so close to kissing, and he's like immune to it.

"You know what I mean Natsu." I whispered. I don't even know why I whispered. Natsu was so dense, or was he. Natsu looked at my lips and then snapped his eyes back up to mine. Natsu had a certain emotion in his eyes that I think I could now describe, lust. Did Natsu also want to kiss me like I wanted to kiss him?

"Luce." Natsu whispered as he leaned closer. Natsu suddenly did something expected but unexpected. Natsu grabbed both of my cheeks and pulled my face forward. Natsu stuck out his tongue and licked my face from my chin to my forehead. I tried to pull back but Natsu wouldn't let me.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered as I held my arms around my chest harder. Natsu looked at me with a confused face. Shouldn't I be the one that's confused? I was just licked up and down my entire face!

"Cana said tongues involves kissing but I don't know what she meant by that." Natsu mumbled. I was too shocked to even respond to that. Do you all know what this means?! This means Natsu wants to kiss me! I feel like the happiest person in the world right now. Natsu Dragneel wants to kiss me!

"You want to kiss me?" I asked. Natsu looked away and smiled while blushing. Oh my Mavis! Natsu was thinking about kissing me, Lucy Heartphilla!

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I smiled. I just want to kiss this blushing idiot in front of me. I just need to tell him everything.

"And so what if I do want to?" Natsu looked back down at me. I think I take this as a yes. I would pull his face down to kiss him, but I'm a bit preoccupied right now. Natsu was super close to me and we are both naked.

"Are you too going to kiss now?" Happy flew next us. Natsu and I pulled each other close and began to scream. Happy just came out of nowhere and almost scared me half to death.

"You are interrupting something!" I hissed. Natsu and Happy both looked at me now. I guess I sounded a bit too eager. I just wanted to kiss Natsu so bad that I didn't even realize Happy was here.

"Was he now Lucy." Natsu smirked. What a little devil. I will certain remind myself to get back at Natsu later. Happy giggled as pointed at me and Natsu.

"You like each other!" Happy sighed as he sunk into the water with us.

"Yes we do." I sighed as I leaned my head into Natsu's bare chest. Wait, bare chest? I have no realized I am sharing yet another naked embrace with Natsu Dragneel, and he was perfectly fine with it. Happy and Natsu started to whisper to each other, something about butts?

"I need your help with something." I said aloud. Natsu and Happy looked at me. I need them to get my revenge, I need the extra help! How in the world was I suppose to get back at Gajeel with his super hearing and all?!

"With what?" Natsu asked.

"I want to get revenge on Gajeel, Jellal, Cana and Levy-chan!" I cackled. I probably looked a bit crazy right now. I kind of feel like Juvia when she wants alone time with her Gray-sama.

"I'm in!" Happy chimed. Natsu hummed and looked up.

"Why should I help you Luce?" Natsu asked. So Natsu wanted to play this game, well two can play at that game.

"Because I need your help." I put on my best puppy face. Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'd do anything for Lucy!" Natsu bit the top of my ear. I pulled back a little and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You better watch out Lucy," Natsu came closer to my face. "I might just bite your tongue off." Okay, that was a bit uncalled for. I don't want a repeat of last time.

"Can you stop ruining my ears and eyes please." Happy cried. Oh come on. I just want to have some alone time with Natsu, without getting interrupted.

"Right, back to the revenge!" I cackled. Happy and Natsu nodded as we started to get out of the bath. I was just about to leave the tub until I noticed I was completely naked with no cover. Why do I always forget I'm naked?! I feel like Grays stripping habit is catching on to me!

"Get me a towel and clothes please!" I yelped as I jumped back into the water. Natsu quickly scrambled over to this huge wardrobe and pulled out a few things. Natsu came back with a towel around his waist and some clothes in his hands.

"I think you should pick the red one." Natsu handed me the red one. Natsu wasn't really giving me a choice was he? The dress was a little bit short but not too short. It has a little bit of fluff at the bottom and the wrists. Natsu turned around and started to dress himself, of course I looked away.

"Do not even think about peeking Natsu." I grumbled as I dried my body off. I quickly slipped on some undergarments and the dress. The dress had ties on the back that I couldn't quite get too, looks like Natsu is needed now.

"Need help?" Natsu came up behind me. I nodded. How did he know I needed help? That seemed a little bit weird.

"If you're wondering how I knew," Natsu tied the last one. "It's a mate thing." Oh great, another mate thing. I feel like I'm going to hear this more often then I want to.

"Let's go!" Natsu cheered. I turned around and looked at Natsu. Natsu was actually wearing clothes. Natsu wore some big pants with some kind of black vest, except it was open. Natsu had his scarf wrapped around his neck instead of his forehead. Natsu will never just cover up we will he?

"Yeah!" I started to walk past Natsu 'till I felt something grab my arm. Natsu pulled me in front of him. Did he need something? Natsu started to play with my hair for awhile, he looked worried.

"Something's missing." Natsu mumbled. Missing? I don't remember losing anything.

"What is it Natsu?" I asked. Natsu looked a bit confused himself. Happy came over to us and sat on Natsu's shoulder.

"I don't see anything missing Natsu." Happy looked me up and down. Natsu hummed as he also looked me up and down.

"You go on ahead without us Happy." Natsu said. Happy nodded as he flew to the door but stopped.

"Where are we meeting?" Happy asked. That's a good question. Maybe we should get Gajeel and Levy first. Yeah, I'm going to take those stupid piercings out of Gajeel's face and hide them. Gajeel and Jellal will be in the no eyebrow club! This is a great idea, perfect!

"Meet us at Gajeel and Levy's door." I grinned.

"Aye sir!" Happy beamed as he flew out the door. Now that Happy left the room, Natsu and I were alone. Why did Natsu want Happy to go before us?

"I know what's missing!" Natsu snapped his fingers. I looked up to Natsu quickly and snapped out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked. Natsu put his hand in his pocket and started to search for something. I didn't even realize his pants had pockets. Natsu smiled as he pulled out a red ribbon. It looked really familiar, where had I seen that before.

"I've kept this for a really long time." Natsu smiled as he began to touch my hair. Who knew Natsu how to do hair, not me. Natsu moved his hands through my hair as he started to put up my hair in a side pony tail, my signature duo. What did Natsu mean by he's kept it for a really long time?

"I've kept this since the day we met." Natsu smiled as he put his hands on both of my shoulders. I don't even know what to say, he kept it. I thought I lost it, but no. Natsu kept it all this time, I didn't even know about it. I felt something wet on my cheeks, it was tears. I was so happy, Natsu showed so much care for me without me even knowing it.

"I thought you burned it away with all my other clothes." I smiled. Natsu wiped away a couple of my tears as he smiled at me.

"I like to keep things from moments that are special to me." Natsu grinned. Who knew Natsu was such a sweet heart, I sure didn't. Well that's a lie, Natsu was always a sweet heart even in the beginning.

"That's so sweet." I wiped away the rest of my tears. I just wanted to cry tears of joy, I'm such a cry baby. Natsu smiled as he leaned down, and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sure now." Natsu knocked foreheads with me. Sure for what? What was he unsure about before.

"What is it Natsu?" I asked. Natsu closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. Was this going to be a confession? If it was, then I think I could just cry endlessly and kiss Natsu like no tomorrow.

"I'm sure that you also love me too." Natsu winked at me as he leaned down quickly. Natsu took the back of my head and pressed our lips together. Natsu was kissing me, no interruptions this time. Natsu was actually kissing me. I took my hands and brought them up to his hair and started to thrift through his soft pink locks.

Suddenly Natsu licked the bottom of my lip which took me by surprise. I gasped as Natsu stuck his tongue into my mouth and started to play with my tongue. How in the world did he even know how to do this? Natsu pulled back while panting a little, with a string of saliva following. I quickly whipped away the saliva and covered my face.

"That was," I looked back up. "Amazing." I was giggling like Erza when she sees cake. I just wanted to kiss him over and over again. Natsu also tasted like something, smoke and cinnamon. I kind of like that combination, it's quite interesting actually.

"It really was." Natsu cackled as he lifted me up and twirled me around. Natsu put me down as he kissed me a bit rougher this time. I pulled back for need of air as I laughed. This like a dream come true.

"Was that like tonsil hockey?" Natsu chuckled. Great, I bet Cana taught that one to him. I laughed as I pulled onto Natsu's hand and went towards the door.

"Happy's waiting for us." I giggled as I opened the door. Natsu gripped my hand harder as he winked at me and pulled me ahead.

"Lucy's Revenge Mission is now active!" Natsu cackled. I really did fall for a keeper didn't I? Anyways, on to Gajeel being eyebrow less!

**Author Note~ Hello Friends! Forgive me! I so sorry! I said I was going to make this the revenge chapter, but I got a little carried away with Natsu and Lucy. They finally kissed, Yeah! They also confessed with a few words which I quite like the idea of that! So I hope the kissing scene was okay, I was a little worried about it. I hope I described everything well, I feel uncertain because I have never kissed anyone before so yeah. Anyways for sure they next chapter will be so funny that you will probably pee your pants! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter and still continue to read this! On the Next chapter you will enjoy it, trust me! Please leave a review because it really fuels me to write the next chapter! **

**Until the next time **

**Glen Coco out~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25~ Mission: Gajeel and is one metal brow?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my art skills don't even compare to the great Hiro Mashima. My ships will sail though, THEY WILL! The beautiful art cover is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Do not forget Natsu is a human! Also I wanted to tell you guys I'm coming up with a new story soon! But I will not tell you what this story is because it's going to be a surprise! Muahaha I'm so evil, I will announce the story when this one ends. Anyways on with the story my friends! **

I just can't believe it, Natsu and I kissed. Not only did we kiss but he said he loved me, well technically. Natsu was probably a man of few words when it comes to romantic stuff, I knew I wasn't. Well not the man part, of course I'm a woman! I just don't even know what to say, or do. Well that's a lie, I'm going to get my revenge with the help of Natsu and Happy.

I also can't believe Happy is going to help me. Usually Happy would tease me and snitch on me, but now he wanted to help me? Of course I love Happy, but he can be a pain in the neck sometimes. Happy had even become nicer to me over time, but still teases me like no tomorrow. I guess there is just no end to the teasing of Lucy Heartphilla.

Natsu pulled onto my hand a little harder as we ran down the hall. Everyone said they would be getting some more sleep. This is the perfect time to have my plan come into action, Gajeel and Levy will be my first victims. Then it will be Jellal and Cana, I feel kind of... a bit bad about Jellal. I only feel bad for Jellal because he barley did anything, he still teased me though. But who cares, I will get them back for all the teasing.

Natsu was on my list for revenge but that kind of got crossed off, I'm so weak when it comes to Natsu. I couldn't pull a prank on Natsu, that would be too mean. Natsu would probably pout and not talk to me for about five minutes like he always does. Natsu was just too adorable to prank, oh man I'm really losing my touch. What happened to the fierce Lucy Heartphilla? Well I kind of fell in love and so did all my anger.

"Lucy keep up." Natsu called back. Natsu turned around and started to run backwards. Did he realize he could fall at any second? Natsu still had his hand attached mine as he ran backwards smiling like an idiot. Natsu started to make faces at me as we ran, What the heck did he think he was doing?

"What are you doing dork?" I giggled. Natsu stuck his tongue out at me, probably for calling him a dork. Natsu raised his eyebrows repeatedly as he made some more funny faces. Natsu was such a goof, this is also why I love him so much. Natsu always finds a way to make me smile doesn't he?

"I'm trying to make you laugh," Natsu chuckled. "And it looks like I succeeded." He was right, I was busting up laughing. Natsu jokes around all the time, but never has he made faces at me.

"I feel like we've been running forever." I said. Natsu nodded and made another face, oh man that one was so unattractive. Natsu stuck his tongue out as he hissed. I think he was trying to be a snake... right?

"It's because I took the long way." Natsu chimed. Suddenly my smile went down and I felt that prick in the back of my brain. Natsu purposely took the long way, why? I was just about to stop in my tracks, but I more like fell. Natsu quickly let go of my hand as I fell forward and he circled his arms around my waist.

I for sure thought I was going to have another twisted ankle or broken limb. I thought I was going to feel some pain, but nothing came. I fell didn't I? I could have sworn I fell into the stupid hard ground. Instead of a hard ground, I was lying on top of something warm and hard.

"You should really stop tripping on flat surfaces Luce." Natsu chuckled lightly. Oh this was perfect, I'm lying on top of Natsu now in the middle of the hallway. I tried to pull myself up, but Natsu prevented me from going anywhere.

"Let me go." I pouted. I looked away because I knew my face was redder than Erza's hair. Natsu laughed some more as I started to squirm. I get that we are together now, but this is really embarrassing. Why you ask? Well it's because Natsu and I are in a very weird position. I was straddling Natsu's hips, and he was sitting there laughing.

"If you stay like this Lucy," Natsu hissed. "You're going to arouse Natsu Jr." H-Hold the front door. Did I just, did he just. Natsu Dragneel did not just say that to me, no way. Natsu was suppose to be innocent, not this! Today I expected to get some revenge, not this! When will my life be normal? Oh yeah, never!

"You did not just say that." I gulped. I could feel myself sweating so much, I feel as if I'm in a hot sauna. Natsu took a hand off my hip as he tried to hold in his laughter the best he could. How dare he laugh, this was not a joking matter. Natsu said something so uncalled for, that I think I might faint. Natsu leaned up and he gripped my hips harder this time.

"Don't worry Lucy," Natsu smirked. "That won't happen today, but will happen someday." Natsu knocked his head into my chest as he started to chuckle. I don't even know how to react, I think he broke me. H-He was talking about baby making?!

"Where is my Natsu and what have you done with him?" I exclaimed as I shook Natsu's shoulders. Where did this side come from, Natsu was so... hot?! I felt as If I was melting, I think this is an example of swooning over someone.

"I like how you said 'My Natsu'." Natsu giggled. Natsu thought this was some big joke, he thinks this is funny? I'm going to Lucy kick him into the next century if he doesn't stop laughing. Natsu gripped my hips harder the more he laughed. If is smile wasn't so cute, I would have smacked it off by now. On second thought, maybe I will smack him into the next week.

"I will so get you for this Natsu Dragneel." I sneered. Natsu raised his eyebrows, he looked amused. Did he even realize what he was saying? I sure did! Natsu was saying, I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT! It's all to embarrassing, who was teaching him these things?

"You keep saying that but you never do anything about it." Natsu chuckled some more. Okay he is totally asking for it. I am this close to hitting him, this close. I just want to cover my face and smack him silly all at the same time. Why is Natsu Dragneel so blunt?

"You are so asking for it." I hissed. I grabbed Natsu by the scarf and knocked foreheads with him. I was going to give the idiot I love a piece of my mind. How dare him mess with me? I, Lucy Heartphilla does not like to be mess with!

"I like seeing you all mad Lucy," Natsu growled. "It's really hot." O-Okay I did not expect that to happen. Where the heck did the dense dragon boy go? What the frick was happening? When did Natsu become so mature, where was he hiding this side before? Maybe, just maybe it was never hidden. Natsu Dragneel has been a pervert this whole time!

"S-Slow down there dragon boy." I stuttered. I leaned back and let go of Natsu's scarf. Natsu seemed to follow me though. Natsu grinned as he leaned up and gripped tighter on to my hips, was he trying to kill me?! Natsu looked as he was going to eat me for dinner, I'm not food! The last time I check I was a human girl, not some food for dragons!

"Why are you running away Luce?" Natsu licked the tip of my nose. Here he goes again with the licking. Natsu was such a little, ugh. I have no words to explain the emotion I'm feeling right now.

"I'm not running away." I laughed nervously. Natsu suddenly let go of my hips and pushed me back. Was he trying to break me? Probably! Natsu quickly leaned over me as he took my wrists into of his hands. Natsu grinned as he loomed over me. Son of a motherless goose, what was he planning to do?

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Natsu grinned. Was this really Natsu? Why was he acting like this? Was he okay? Natsu is suppose to be dense... right? Did I miss something?

"I'm perfectly fine." I smiled. I needed to play this off right, or else something might happen. I don't know what Natsu is doing, but it kind of scares me. I felt excited but scared, a very weird combination. Natsu eyed me carefully as he leaned extremely close to my face but then backed up. Natsu quickly got up as he let out a hand for me also to get up. Natsu sniffed the air as he growled.

"What is it?" I asked. What the hell? Natsu goes from a pervert to a pissed dragon. My life never gets any easier does it?

"Their watching." Natsu grumbled. Natsu started to pout. Who was watching and why was he upset. Was there such thing as a time of the month for men, I don't think so. I pretty sure that is impossible but in this world you never know.

"Who's watching?" I asked. Natsu took my hand and intertwined our fingers as he pulled me forward.

"Wendy and Romeo." Natsu hissed. W-Wait a fricken second! That means they saw all those embarrassing things Natsu did to me! Oh my god I will never live this down. Wendy and Romeo those little sneaky ninja's. I didn't even notice them there, but Natsu did.

"Why are you so upset." I teased. Natsu gripped my hand harder as he pulled me next to him instead of behind him. Natsu turned his head to me and smiled. Except it looked a bit painful. Was he not feeling well today?

"They ruined the moment." Natsu sneered while he smiled. R-Ruined the moment, so I'm not the only one whose noticed the interruptions.

"I see." I giggled. Natsu slightly turned his head at me and smiled.

"I hope you know we are going to continue that later." Natsu grinned. Here I was thinking Natsu would be back to normal, but noooo. I'm always wrong, so why would be right this time?

"Play your cards right and you just might get to." I giggled. Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at me. Hold the front door, did I just say that? I didn't mean it like that! I mean I k-kind of did but not really! The more I hang around Cana the more perverted I become. Natsu went to open his mouth but was interrupted by a certain blue cat.

"Finally you two are here." Happy huffed. Happy sighed as he came and sat upon my head. Were we gone that long? I feel as if it's been only a couple minutes, maybe a little bit more.

"We were a bit busy." Natsu cackled. Happy eyed me carefully as he got up from my head and moved to my shoulder. Happy suddenly lunged at my chest and tackled me in a hug. I laughed as I let go of Natsu's hand and hugged Happy back. Happy giggled a little as he looked over to Natsu, why was he looking at Natsu?

I looked away from Happy to see Natsu standing in front of us. Natsu was growling and puffing out smoke from his nose. Was he jealous of a cat? I'm sorry but that is a bit funny. Natsu quickly took Happy's paws and 'gently' pulled him off of me.

"Those are only mine to touch only." Natsu growled as he set Happy on the ground.

"Excuse me?" I said. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped when he said that. Natsu can't just claim my body! It's mine not his!

"Okay enough of this," Happy chimed. "Let's go inside and see the sleeping dragon." I can't believe I totally forgot about my plan. That was the whole reason we were walking through the tunnels. We were just about to walk in until I heard a little voice speak up.

"Can we prank people too?" Wendy asked. Natsu and I cling to each other for dear life. I did not expect her to come behind us.

Wendy stood there smiling in a light green dress with her little red ribbons, she was just so adorable. Behind Wendy was Romeo who had a similar outfit to Natsu's which kind of surprised me. Should I let them help? I don't know if I want to drag them into this. Why did they want to help anyways? Wendy didn't seem like the delinquent type, well neither did I.

"Why do you want to help?" I asked. Wendy smiled as she shuffled her feet around. Suddenly a white cat came up and landed on top of Wendy's head. Was this Carla?

"Carla!" Happy cheered. Carla blushed a little but looked away from Happy. She obviously liked him, so why was she ignoring him?

"I want to get back at Jellal for feeding me pickled plums." Wendy shivered at the word pickled plums. Hmm, who knew Wendy had this kind of side. I think this is going to be fun.

"I want to get back at Cana for all the teasing she did to me." Romeo gritted his teeth. I moved forward and put a hand on Romeo's shoulder. Natsu growled a little at this but he had nothing to worry about, Romeo was like 14.

"You are not alone my friend." I said. Romeo nodded as he went back behind Wendy. These two were a bit weird, always one behind the other. But the cat was new to the pair, well at least for me she is. I've never even see this cat before, but she was dressed quite cutely.

"Okay guys let's go on with the plan." I whispered as I shout my hands out to Wendy and Romeo. They both looked a bit taken back but realized I wanted to give them a high five. They both gave me a high as they went off to leave but then stopped.

"Romeo's going to Cana and I'm going to Jellal with Carla," Wendy gave me a thumbs up. "We'll meet at your room in twenty minutes." Wendy and Romeo skipped off and around the corner. Happy quickly bolted after them, what was he doing?

"I'm going to go with Wendy and Carla." Happy called back as he raced off to his beloved. Happy had such a huge crush on that cat, it was kind of cute. But I still don't know why she ignores him.

"Let's do this Lucy." Natsu winked at me as he quietly pulled the door open. Natsu and I stepped in as Natsu closed the door behind us. Natsu took hold of my hand and pulled me close to him. Natsu pulled us to the bed to see three lumps snoring away. Wait, three? Natsu pulled the covers down a little and reveled the three.

Gajeel was laying on his back as he had one arm around Levy's waist. In the middle of them was a cute black cat. The black cat was small and had a scar on one of his eye's. The cat was so cute that I wanted to pet it, but I didn't dare too.

"What do we do now?" Natsu whispered. I smiled as I pointed at Gajeel's piercings. Natsu giggled a little as he gave me a thumbs up. Natsu started to pull and twist the eyebrow piercings one by one, but only got to the right side. Gajeel started to mutter in his sleep and that's when Natsu pulled back.

"I smell a Salamander." Gajeel mumbled in his sleep. Oh my god, if Gajeel wakes up we are dead meat.

"He smells you." I teased Natsu. Natsu snorted in disgust and pulled a piercing out of Gajeel's ear. Gajeel sniffed the air a little as he scrunched his nose in disgust. What the heck was Gajeel dreaming of anyways?

"Bunny girl smells so bad." Gajeel gurgled in his sleep. What a little butt face Gajeel was in his sleep. Insulting Natsu is one thing but me, my hygiene is important to me! I was about to hit Gajeel in the face but Natsu pulled my hand back. I guess it was a good thing too because my revenge would have been ruined.

"You smell really nice Lucy." Natsu rubbed his nose into mine. As cute as that was, this is not the time to do that! Gajeel will totally kill us if he gets up right now. Natsu finally pulled out the last of the ear piercings. Gajeel now had one metal eyebrow, he was going to have fun when he wakes up.

"Levy!" Gajeel exclaimed as he pulled Levy into his chest. Levy groaned as she snuggled her head into his shoulder. Natsu and I began to giggle because Gajeel was drooling into Levy's hair. This was really a funny sight to see, I never knew Gajeel could be so cuddly.

The cat that was between them was now awakening though. Natsu quickly pulled my arm and shoved me into some nearby closet. Natsu jumped in with me as he put a hand to my mouth. Natsu took one finger and put it up to his mouth. Was he telling me to shush?

I could hear some rustling outside the closet and a faint sigh. Way to go Natsu, we are now stuck in a closet. This is just great, I'm stuck in this closet until it's safe. Natsu pulled me close to him and pushed us farther into the closet. Natsu made sure that we were in the deepest part of the closet.

"That cat is not what it seems." Natsu whispered as he knocked his forehead into my shoulder. So that's why Natsu pulled us so deep into the closet. I think we can talk now without getting caught.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Was the cat really a dragon cat? I really wouldn't be surprised. Everything in this world seems to surprise me less and less each time something new happens.

"That cat has the muscles like Erza." Natsu gulped. W-What?! Someone actually compares to Erza's strength? That small cat, is really some type of monster?

"Have you eaten anything strange today Natsu?" I whispered. Natsu looked confused for a moment but soon got that I was only kidding.

"I'm not fooling around Luce." Natsu mumbled.

"Whatever you sa-" I was about to say something until Natsu took his hand and covered up mouth. Natsu made a shushing sound as he pushed me into the back of the wardrobe. I made some sort of squealing sound but it didn't really come out like I thought it would.

"You have to stay quiet," Natsu whispered. "The cat is roaming around." That cat, why do cats always hate me. Well cats don't hate me but they seem to mess with me a lot. What would this cat do if it caught us? Does it have the claws of a furious beast? The fangs of a killer? When I saw the cat I thought it was adorable.

"When do you think that cat will leave?" I asked. Natsu looked a bit annoyed with me. It was probably because I kept talking.

"If you talk one more time I swear I'll do something." Natsu growled. I kind of liked messing with Natsu. What was he going to do, shush me some more?

"What is something?" I asked. Natsu growled but then started to smile. Why was he smiling?

"You asked for it Lucy." Natsu grinned. Natsu grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward. Suddenly, Natsu and I were kissing. Natsu grunted as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Natsu was being really rough, but I kind of liked it. Natsu bit my lip and pulled away. I was gasping for air, and I now had a bleeding lip.

"You bit me." I said in disbelief. I can't believe he bit me, wasn't biting suppose to be my thing? Oh my god Lucy stop thinking like that. I seriously need to stop hanging out with Cana.

"You were so asking for it." Natsu licked my neck. This time instead of cowering, I leaned down and bit Natsu's tongue. Natsu hissed as he pouted slightly. Natsu looked pretty funny with his tongue stuck in-between my teeth while he could do nothing.

"Rushy." Natsu whined. I think he said Lucy, but I'm not quite sure. I let go of Natsu's tongue and started to giggle. Natsu eye's suddenly widened as he pushed his lips to mine. Natsu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me. Was he frightened?

"Time to train Lilly." Gajeel said as he opened the closet door. "Come with us Levy." I could hear a faint okay in the background. It was a good thing that there was a bunch of coats in here, or else we would be caught by now. Gajeel sniffed a little but then shrugged his shoulders. Gajeel grabbed a miniature sword and closed the closet door. Natsu finally let me breathe.

"I needed you to stop breathing for a sec." Natsu panted. I nodded my head as I tried to catch my breath. That was the longest kiss I've ever had, I thought I was going to faint. I heard the clicking of a door and then I knew that was the signal to get out of here as fast as we can.

"Let's go before they notice his missing eyebrow." Natsu chuckled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Levy and Gajeel's door. Natsu cackled as we rushed down the hall ways with me.

"Let's hope Wendy and the rest did well!" I giggled. Natsu laughed as he picked me up bridal style and ran faster to our room.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Throw tomatoes at me if this wasn't to your expectations! So was anyone wondering what all that was with Natsu? Well so was I, I kind of like the idea of possessive Natsu. Who knew Natsu just such a pervert, I think everyone knows he's a closet pervert. Just kidding! That part kind of wrote itself out, I had no control of my hands! Anyways the next chapter will have Wendy and Romeo's POV and prank. Also the reactions of the victims! Muahaha cough cough! Erza is will be also showing up next chapter, and boy is she angry! Someone ate her strawberry cake? It wasn't me I swear! Anyways Bacchus will be showing up soon and so will Mira and the other 4! Finally the real juicy stuff will come! If you have any suggestions please tell me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review so I know how you felt about this chapter! **

**Until next time**

**Glen Coco out~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26~ Wendy and Romeo!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover is not made by me but it is made by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Please remember Natsu is now a human! Muaha hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I just had a lot of things happening this week but now I have free time. I would like to announce that the next chapter will be the turning point! I will make sure that none of you are disappointed! Anyways on with the glorious ships and on with the story!**

_**Wendy's P.O.V**_

I can't believe me and Romeo are going to go through with this. Romeo said it would be a great way to get back at everyone. I usually try not to get into stuff like this, but it seems kind of fun. Natsu and Lucy were laughing when they were talking about it, and so did Romeo. Seeing Romeo laughing over something like this is quite a joyful thing to see.

"So what are you going to do to Jellal?" Romeo asked as he gripped my hand tighter. Romeo pulled us a little bit faster, he must really be excited. Happy and Carla were a little bit behind talking about..fish? I didn't really want to do something super bad to Jellal, just to play a small prank. I don't really have anything in mind though.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked. Romeo stop walking and put a hand up to his chin. Romeo looked up to the ceiling and started to make a humming sound, was he thinking?

"I think you should make him wet his pants." Romeo chuckled. I quickly put a hand up to my mouth to stop the laughter that was about to come out. Romeo laughed as he held his stomach. What the heck was he thinking, I can't do that... or can I? No way, that would be too mean.

"Erza-san will kill us." I gulped. Romeo started to laugh even more 'till he stiffened. Romeo looked horrified as he looked at me, no. Romeo was looking at something behind me.

"Erza will kill you for what?" Erza said. I quickly ran into Romeo's arms as I screamed for about three seconds. Romeo clung to me like I was a teddy bear, and I did the same. Erza chuckled as he put a hand to her hip.

"E-Erza-san shouldn't you be asleep?" Romeo stuttered. Oh god, Erza was really going to kill us. What if she heard everything.

"Erza never sleeps when she's thinking about cake!" Erza exclaimed. Romeo and I looked at each other with the exact same look, confusion. Why was she talking in third person? Maybe she's been hanging around Juvia to much lately. Erza started to drool as she babbled on about different types of cake to eat. Erza snapped out of it when suddenly pulled out her sword and pointed it at us.

"Why would I want to kill you guys?" Erza asked. Romeo clung tighter to me as he looked around. Poor Romeo, he doesn't know nobody's coming to help us out of this one. Where is Happy and Carla when we need them? I also decided to take a good look around and saw a little note at Romeo's feet. It read:

_Me and Carla are going to get some fish. _

_Carla finally agreed to have fish with me! Yah for Happy!~ Happy_

_Do not listen to him Wendy, he's dragging me off without my consent!_

_Anyways have fun with Romeo and be safe. _

_Love Happy and Carla._

_Fishes!_

My whole face went completely pale as I read that small message. I would be alone with Romeo, all alone. Me and Romeo are usually with other people, but never alone. I feel kind of awkward when were alone, but sometimes I have the most fun at times like this. Well right now I'm not alone with him, I've got Erza trying to pry at the plan!

"I wanted to eat your cake and Wend said no." Romeo gulped. Suddenly Erza's features darkened as she gripped her sword tighter. Romeo clung to me even tighter now, was he trying to suffocate me?

"You wanted to do what?" Erza growled. Oh my Mavis, she growled. Romeo and I are going to either faint or pee our pants. I'm fourteen! I don't piss my pants! Suddenly Erza started to chuckle and lean back. Erza's sword vanished while she held the tunnel wall, I guess she needed something to hang on to. Erza hit the wall rapidly while she cackled, the wall was breaking in the process.

"W-Why are you laughing?" Romeo stuttered. Erza breathed in and out as her giggles still went on. Why was she laughing, was she trying to catch us off guard? Erza giggled as she took both of our heads and smashed them into her chest.

"You can have some cake if you just ask." Erza chimed as she rubbed our heads. Erza let us go as she began to walk in the other direction we were going.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I asked this for a very good reason. If Erza went back to her room then I wouldn't be able to sneak past her. I'm not a ninja for Mavis sake!

"To the kitchen for cake." Erza sang as she skipped around the corner mumbling about strawberry cake. I looked up to Romeo and saw him smiling, we certainly got lucky with that encounter.

"We were almost clobbered by the big bad Erza." Romeo chuckled. I laughed along with him until I realized we were still embracing each other. I guess Romeo took notice to because he let go of me and started to whistle. I knew this might seem a bit weird considering were mates and all, but were just so young.

I've just been through a lot with Romeo since we were like three or four. And then one day Grandine hits me with the whole mate thing. Romeo and I avoided each other for a whole week, it was just so embarrassing. Romeo said we should just forget about it and be like we always were, and I agreed.

But something has changed, we both changed. I feel as if we see each other in different ways then we use too. Romeo get's embarrassed by the simplest things that we use to do all the time, like holding hands.

When Romeo isn't paying attention to his actions he's totally fine with holding hands, we were just holding hand like five minutes ago. I first thought he was starting to hate me, but then I thought what if he liked me? After all that thinking, I realized I liked-liked Romeo!

"We should get going with that plan right?" Romeo said as he leaned on the tunnel wall. I began to finger the hem of my dress as I nodded. Romeo started to hum as he closed his eyes. Romeo is very good looking for his age, usually boys don't take care of themselves at such an age. Romeo opened one eye and smiled, crap he saw me looking at him.

"I say you draw Jellal's face or make him pee his pants." Romeo grinned. I really didn't think Romeo was serious about the peeing pants idea. Romeo closed his eyes again as he stretched our his arms and walked over to me. Romeo grabbed my hand as he took three steps forward.

"We are her-" I cut Romeo off by putting a hand over his mouth. I put a finger up to my mouth and made a shushing sound. Romeo made some grunting sound as he removed my hand from his mouth.

"Make it quick so we can make it to Natsu and Lucy faster." Romeo winked as he entered the door on my right. I guess I was finally alone now, not even Romeo is with me. I don't really like the feeling of being alone, but I know it won't last for long. I sighed as I opened the door silently and sneaked inside.

As I walked in I spotted Jellal laying on the bed snoring away. I tiptoed my way over to Jellal's right side and took a deep breath. I wanted to start laughing so bad because of his eyebrows. His eyebrows were growing back but only a little. The marker that was there before was very faint. I looked to the desk at Jellal's side and saw a book.

Did Jellal even read? Jellal did look like the intelligent type. Just slap some glasses on him and draw some eyebrows on, he would be the perfect bookworm. I know I should be going on with the prank right now, but the book caught my eye. The book was bright red with blue font on the front. The book kind of reminded of Jellal and Erza, I mean their hair colors.

I decided to pick up the book and read a little, I really love reading. I usually borrow books from Levy and read them. Romeo says reading's for losers, but then he regretted it. Levy sure did give him one hell of a time for that comment. I opened the cover and saw that someone scribbled their name, Erza Scarlet. I flipped through a few pages and read a few lines, of course to see if anything sparked my interest.

I finally came to a page and read a few more lines. The book seems to be about a dragon and a princess, maybe I should suggest this to Lucy and Levy. I guess I skipped to the confession part, and something else. I could feel my cheeks heating up, I think I'm sweating too.

"Oh my god." I squealed. I quickly closed the book with a thud, big mistake number one. I was about to set the book down until I heard a groaning sound next to me. Jellal's groaned as he sluggishly stretched out his arms. Jellal looked up at me and then closed his eyes, but then opened them again.

"Wendy?" Jellal groaned. Oh my god, Lucy and Natsu forgive me! Jellal began to lift himself out of bed as he stared at me confused. I have to do something...right? What do I do, I messed up!

"I'm so sorry Jellal!" I cried as I took the book in my hands and knocked him in the head. Jellal made some type of noise as he fell back. Oh god, did I just kill him? I gently put the book on the night stand and checked Jellal out. He seemed to be breathing, but there was a huge bump on his head.

"Oh god I almost killed him!" I exclaimed as I started to heal his forehead. Jellal looked pained for a few seconds but then started to snore. Jellal still had a small bump on his head, and he would probably feel some pain when he wakes up. I really need to get this over with before Erza comes back.

"I'm sorry." I gulped. I pulled out a black marker and started to doodle. Jellal twitched here and there but never actually woke up. I quickly capped the marker and shoved it in my dress pocket. I tucked Jellal in and ran to the door. As soon as I knew the coast was clear, I ran out the door, but I ran into something or maybe someone.

_**Romeo's P.O. V (When Romeo walks into Cana's room!)**_

I made my way in and opened the door quietly, and left Wendy by herself. I don't like leaving Wendy by herself, I know she hates that. But I will not be gone for long, I promise that. So I know Wendy's not going to make Jellal pee his pants, but she never said I couldn't do that to Cana.

I giggled as I crept towards Cana's bed. Cana was laying there with two other people laying with her. It was Gray and Juvia, what were they doing in here? Now that I examine them some more, Cana's death hugging the couple. Juvia and Gray are hugging each other as Cana cuddles both of them. Maybe Cana didn't want to sleep alone, or they just like cuddling.

I guess I could get all three of them at once, Natsu and Lucy wouldn't mind...right? I could make all three of them pee their pants, oh this is going to be great. I crept over to the right side of the bed, now I just need some water. Wait, Juvia's magic is water, would that even work on her?

"D-Dad." Cana mumbled. Dad? I wonder what the booze queen's dreaming about. Cana hugged Gray and Juvia tighter as she made sobbing sounds. Oh man, I don't know what to do with crying girls.

"More boozes." Cana gurgled. Oh never mind now, Cana is always going to be thinking about alcohol. I kind of wonder what goes through her head though, she is really a complex woman.

"Gray-sama." Juvia giggled. Oh come on, I don't want to hear people talking in their sleep. The next thing I know, Gray's going to mumble something.

"Ice ice baby." Gray mumbled. Are you serious, I didn't mean it literally! I groaned as I went closer to the cuddler's. How should I prank everyone, hmm how about I make Gray pee his pants. No, I think I should make it look as if he wet the bed. Yes, this is perfect. Juvia will probably think it was her or Gray, they would have to blame everyone in the room.

"Idiot!." Cana shot up out of bed. I took a step back and held in a scream. Cana giggled as she fell back into bed and cuddled Juvia like a pillow. I didn't even know I was holding in my breath, what the heck was that just now?! I just need to get this done and quick before Cana get's up for real.

I ran into the bathroom and looked around for a cup or something to hold the water. I roamed around the bathroom until I found a small bucket already filled with water, how convenient. I carefully tiptoes towards the bed and began to pour the water. Everyone twitched a little as the water soaked into the sheets.

Before I left the room, I spotted a booze bottle in-between Cana and Juvia. Maybe I should make Cana sober up a bit. I gently replaced the bottle with a lamp. Cana let go of Juvia and began to squeeze the lamp. I quickly hid the booze under the bed, I held in a chuckle as I made my way towards the door and rushed out. I guess I should have looked where I was going because I collided with something or more like someone.

_**Back to Wendy's P.O.V **_

I squeaked as I collided with something hard. I could hear the person yelp as we began to fall back but caught our balance. The person had his arms circled around me, oh my god this is so embarrassing. Before I could pull away I heard laughter, it sounded so familiar.

"Better watch where you're going Wendy." Romeo chuckled. My eyes widened as looked up to see Romeo. Romeo was only a little bit taller than me, so our faces were extremely close. Romeo seemed to take notice because he instantly let go and put his arms behind his head.

"Did everything go well?" I asked. Romeo chuckled as he nodded his head. At least his went okay, mine was a little bad.

"What about you?" Romeo asked. I nervously laughed as I began to shuffle my feet. Romeo looked at me a little confused as he let his arms go back to his sides.

"Jellal woke up," I could hear Romeo gasp. "But then I knocked him out with a book." I quickly covered my hands over my face. I'm such a fool sometimes. I thought Romeo was going to scold me but instead he laughed.

"That's my Wendy." Romeo grinned as he grabbed my hand. I guess it was a bit funny. I can't believe he said my Wendy, it is kind of nice.

"We should head over to Natsu and Lucy's room!" Romeo exclaimed as he began to drag me towards our destination.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Natsu swung open the door and ran towards the bed. Natsu cackled as he threw me onto the bed with a thud. I yelped as I bounced in the air after Natsu jumped in bed with me. Natsu crawled towards me and decided to get comfortable. Natsu groaned as he put his arms around my waist and snuggled his head in the crook of my neck.

"I missed this." Natsu said as he squeezed me tighter. We were only gone for a day and he misses his bed. I swear if he loves the bed so much then he should just marry it, or he can marry me! Oh Lucy stop it, you just confessed to him today!

"Laying on the bed or hugging me?" I asked. Natsu lifted his head up as he looked up at me. Natsu was smiling, what was the idiot smiling about now?

"Both but," Natsu leaned closer to my face. "Are you jealous of the bed?" I wanted to whack him, and so I did. Well I tried to, Natsu caught my hand before it could make contact with his head.

"Of course not." I huffed. Natsu chuckled as he leaned up some more. Natsu knocked foreheads with me as he closed his eyes. Was he going to kiss me? I really wouldn't be surprised because he's done it more than twice in one day.

"What is it?" I asked. Natsu's smile got even wider as he opened his eyes. Natsu suddenly licked my cheek as he giggled.

"Did my flirting earlier work?" Natsu chuckled. I groaned allowed as I closed my eyes, big mistake. Natsu closed the gap between us as he kissed me. This kiss seemed more gentle then the one we shared earlier. This kiss was more sweet and passionate, not as rough as they usually are.

Natsu smiled through the kiss the whole time. How can he be so annoying and cute at the same time. Natsu sure has got me to fall for him big time. Natsu ended the kiss and leaned back a little. Natsu winked at me, what a cocky dragon boy he is.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so," I started to laugh. "Perverted." Natsu gasped as he hovered over me. Natsu put both of his hands beside my head and straddled my hips with his legs. Natsu's expression was so priceless that I wanted to laugh even more, but I don't think that's possible.

"I was not being perverted." Natsu whined. My laughing subsided, was he serious? He was being just as perverted as Cana.

"Are you sure about that dragon boy?" I chimed. Natsu growled a little as he smiled. I couldn't really tell, was he angry or happy? Natsu was growling slightly but also smiling.

"I'm pretty sure you are a pervert too princess." Natsu licked the tip of my nose. Did he just call me a pervert? I for one am not a pervert, this feels like déjà vu. I playfully whacked Natsu's shoulder, which he pretended to be hurt.

"I'm not the one who mentioned Natsu Jr." I laughed as I pointed to Natsu's groin area. Natsu groaned as he became red faced. Why in the world was he embarrassed now?

"Cana told me to say that." Natsu groaned. I tried to hold in my laughter, but there was no way I could hold it in now. Natsu actually took advice from the booze queen, oh this is too good.

"When did you even talk to her about it?" I giggled. Natsu growled as he knocked foreheads with me again. Natsu looked into my eyes for about ten seconds before he closed them.

"When you fell asleep on the way back here." Natsu replied. This was quite comical. I wonder what him and Cana talked about, other than Natsu Jr.

"What else did you talk about?" I questioned. Natsu opened his eyes and stared at me. Natsu's face seemed to get even redder. W-What did they talk about?

"She said I should do some things with you." Natsu mumbled. Some things? What like play checkers? Natsu needed to be more specific or else this conversation will go on forever.

"What kind of things?" I asked. Natsu gulped as he hid his face in my neck. W-What in the world did they talk about?! Natsu rose his head up from his hiding place and leaned closer to my ear. Natsu took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"Four letters." Natsu whispered. Four letters, jump? What else had four letters that me and Natsu could do together? Walk? Oh why couldn't he just tell me, I really hate guessing.

"You're going to have to be more specific." I sang. Natsu growled in my ear as he grabbed my hand.

"But it's so embarrassing." Natsu whined. So even Natsu Dragneel thinks something is embarrassing. Natsu usually seemed immune to anything really, so what's got his panties in a twist this time?

"Just say it." I whined. Natsu sighed as he gripped my hand harder.

"Mate." Natsu whispered. Mate? What the heck did he mean?

"But we are already mates, right?" I asked. Natsu leaned up and covered his hands over his face. Oh come on, it can't be that bad to say it. Why couldn't he just spit it out? Natsu was about to get up and off the bed, but then I tackled him. I was now straddling Natsu's hips and now he's laying on his back.

"Spit it out." I huffed. Natsu still had his face covered, and I decided to change that. I took both of Natsu's wrists and tried to pull them away, but he wouldn't budge. Why did this big idiot have to be so strong? I was trying to remove his hands so hard that the whole bed was shifting around. I could feel myself sweating, why won't he budge?

"Please stop moving around so much." Natsu growled. I can't believe him, why won't he look at me?

"You don't control me." I hissed. Natsu growled even more at my disobedience. I will shake this bed even more if he doesn't remove his hands from his face. I can't believe he's even growling at me. Why is he being so stubborn? Yes I'm being a little persistent, but he should tell me.

"Luce." Natsu growled as he gripped onto my hips, which also caused me to stop moving. But now that he has his hands full, I could see his face. Natsu's cheeks were as pink as his hair and he looked a bit pained. Was he sick? I leaned down and put a hand onto his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Natsu nodded but then shook his head. So he wasn't okay?

"Thank god you stopped moving." Natsu sighed. "I thought I was going to die." What did my moving around so much have to do with anything? Was that some kind of fat joke? It better not be.

"Anyways please answer my question." I hissed. Natsu tried to cover his face again but I didn't let him this time. I quickly pinned his arms down with all my strength. Natsu just gave up and I moved my hands away.

"Mating is the same thing as sex." Natsu rushed out. Hold the front door, what? So Cana wanted him to have sex with me. I could feel my whole body heat up at that one thought, why did Cana have to be so perverted!?

"Oh." I laughed nervously. I now took notice of our position, oh come on! How do I get myself in these situations. Natsu grunted a bit as he moved from under me. I lifted myself up as Natsu sat on his bum and had his arms supporting him while he leaned back. I was still sitting on his legs though, that's not bad...right?

"Why were you growling at me earlier?" I asked. Natsu laughed nervously as he looked away from me.

"It's really weird how Natsu Jr. get's into our conversations so often." Natsu whispered. Even though he whispered, I could still hear him.

"So you mean," I gulped. "All my moving around aroused you?" I can't believe I am having this conversation with him. Well it was bound to happen anyways, I guess. When I grow a bit older I of course want to have kids with Natsu.

"Can we please stop talking about my groin area." Natsu whined. I guess I was right, I feel a bit bad. Why you ask, because I caused all this. Oh boy, I'm just the biggest genius ever aren't I?

"Yeah sorry." I giggled as I leaned closer to Natsu. I quickly kissed Natsu on the cheek and leaned back. Natsu turned red over a simple action and began to smile. That's what I wanted to see! Natsu laughed as he pulled me by my arm and pulled me closer.

"So are we going to kiss?" Natsu asked. I nodded as I leaned in, Natsu did the same. But of course before we could kiss, there was interruption like always.

"We're back!" Wendy and Romeo said as they busted through the door. Wendy and Romeo looked at us for a while before they started to freak out.

"I'm sorry we interrupted something!" Wendy yelped. Romeo quickly covered his and her eyes, oh my Mavis. Did I just scar them for life? I sighed as I took a hold of Natsu's hand and pulled him off the bed with me. We walked over to Wendy and Romeo who stilled had their eye's covered.

"How did it go?" I asked. Romeo took his hands away and smiled.

"Everything went great!" Romeo exclaimed. Well this is great! I'm glad we got some help. I feel like someone's missing though, where's Happy?

"What happened to Happy?" Natsu and I asked in unison.

"Him and Carla went to eat fish." Wendy spoke up. Way to go Happy! Finally he gets some attention from that girl cat.

"What do we do now?" Natsu asked.

"For now we just wait." I smiled. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they wake up.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I'm sorry for the late update, please don't kill me! So I really hope I got Wendy and Romeo in character, I felt a little off about them. I hope you all liked this chapter, it was pretty long I think. Anyways next time you will see the reactions of everyone and new characters show up! Of course we will have Nalu, yeah! I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I love you guys all so much, thanks for the support! Please leave any suggestions or you can leave a fabulous review which would be amazing! I hope you all have a great day!**

**Until next time**

**Glen Coco out~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27~ We've created monsters!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ It is important to read my notes because all your questions will be solved! Remember Natsu is now a human! Sorry for this late update, I just have so much homework that I'm drowning in a sea of it. But now I have finished every piece of homework I have! Isn't that amazing, maybe not for you but certainly for me! So I will be updating every three days like usual! Anyways this chapter will finally more characters added to it! And an new ship will also follow! Anyways enough about my boring talk, on with the story!**

"Waiting's really boring Luce." Natsu sighed. He was right. The four of us have been sitting here on the floor for about ten minutes now. Why hasn't anyone woken up yet? They must have been really worn out from last night, we were out all day though. But they got some sleep, so I don't see why they're so tired.

"You would think Gajeel would freak out by now." I groaned. Everyone nodded along with me. Maybe Lily and Levy thought it would be best not to tell him he's missing an eyebrow. Who even has metal eyebrows? Oh yeah Gajeel the big metal idiot dragon does.

"Well Wendy did hit Jellal with a book ," Romeo snickered. "He probably won't wake for a while now." Natsu and I quickly turned to Wendy and stared at her. Wendy did that? No way. I just don't see Wendy hurting anybody, not even a fly. I guess I stand corrected don't I?

"She doesn't look like the violent type." Natsu whispered. Wendy gasped, I think she heard Natsu. I hope she knows Natsu is just messing with her. Natsu would never say anything mean towards Wendy... I think.

"We should keep an eye out for her for sure." I whispered back. Natsu winked at me as he nodded with one finger on his chin.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Wendy exclaimed. Natsu and I started to laugh as Wendy fidgeted with the hem of her dress. Oh Wendy was just too fun to tease. Romeo held Wendy by the shoulders and mouthed something to us. I think he said were monsters, how could he say that! I guess our joking is a bit too much for Wendy.

"We were just messing with you Wendy." I giggled as I leaned forward and ruffled her hair. Wendy giggled and nodded at me. I leaned back and yawned, I'm kind of tired of waiting for so long. Well it's only been ten minutes, I am very impatient.

Natsu yawned as he fell on to my lap. I guess my yawning was contagious. Natsu smiled at me when I didn't move or push him away, he got lucky this time. Natsu snuggled his head into my lap and yawned once more before snoring away to dreamland.

How in the world could he fall asleep so fast? I smiled to myself as I began to play with Natsu's hair. It is really amazing how soft his hair is, I think his is softer than mine. Don't we use the same shampoo though? Maybe Natsu takes care of his hair, who am I kidding?

"So when did you fall in love with Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. I shot my head up and saw Wendy and Romeo were both staring at me. I must have looked like a big creep just now, I was just smiling down at Natsu while I played with his hair.

"I think I started to fall for him after the spatula incident." I giggled. Oh crap, I just brought up the spatula! I really hate talking about that incident, it just brings back some unwanted memories. I mean it would have been cooler if I defeated Angel with a sword, but noooo it had to be a spatula!

"Spatula?" Wendy and Romeo asked in unison. I don't really feel like explaining this to them, I'm too lazy for that long talk. It would probably take an hour to finish talking about that incident.

"How about we talk about something other than the spatula incident." I laughed nervously. Wendy nodded, but Romeo just stared at me like he knew exactly what happened. Maybe he fought someone with a spatula too? I really doubt that though.

"When do you think Natsu fell in love with you?" Romeo questioned. Boy these kids really liked to hear about my love life. Who am I kidding, I just got a love life today!

"I honestly thought Natsu was too dense to even know what love is." I giggled. My giggles subsided when Natsu shot up from my lap and started to whine.

"I'm not that dense." Natsu whined. Oh my cheese and crackers he almost scared me half to death. I just wanted to smack him for doing that, but I held in my anger.

"Then why don't you answer their question yourself." I hissed. Natsu eyed me carefully as he sat down next to me. That's right Natsu Dragneel, back down to the Almighty Lucy Heartphilla!

"Fine." Natsu grinned. Well I kind of expected that. Natsu stretched his arms out and put one around my shoulders.

"Okay gather around kiddies." Natsu chuckled. I kind of blushed at that, why did I blush?! I mean Natsu and I have kissed and had way more embarrassing moments, so why am I blushing now of all times? I guess simple actions like this kind of get to me some times.

"Go on and tell us already old man." Romeo snickered. Old man? Natsu wasn't that much older than Romeo himself. Wait, if Natsu's an old man like Romeo says, then what am I? An old lady, no way. Oh this kid has guts.

"For your information I'm only five years older than you." Natsu scoffed. Romeo stuck his tongue out as he laid his head onto Wendy's shoulder. Wendy jumped a little as this action but settled down. These two were sure an interesting couple.

"I would like to announce I'm not dense at all," Natsu smiled. "I just never cared about romantic stuff." Oh wow, I really found a keeper.

"But aren't you in love with Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. She does have a good question there, he's in love with me... right? I can't doubt Natsu's words, that would mean I have no faith in him. Which of course I have a whole bunch of faith in Natsu.

"Well I never cared about that stuff until I met Lucy." Natsu replied. I could feel myself stiffen, did he love me since the very beginning? No way, we had just met, he couldn't have fallen in love with me then... right?

"So you loved her at first sight?" Romeo asked. Go Romeo! Go and ask the questions I'm too afraid to ask. I've actually been meaning to have this conversation with Natsu, but I never got around to it. More like I'm lazy and a wimp, I really like to put myself down don't I?

"I fell for her the moment I laid eyes on the her." Natsu said seriously. Oh my Mavis, I was really blushing now.

"Aw how sweet Lucy-san." Wendy chimed. It was certainly sweet, too sweet. All those times Natsu made fun of me, he loved me? What a little jerk! I just want to kiss him and hit him after wards.

"Yeah I also thought she was weird when I met her." Natsu smiled. I felt like hitting Natsu, and so I did.

"I am not weird you dolt." I hissed. Natsu chuckled as he pulled me to his side a little more.

"Oh but I like that weird side of you the best." Natsu chuckled some more as he kissed my cheek. This fool finds to many way to make me blush. I think I might explode from a full on blush attack. Why does Natsu have to say all these sweet things to me?!

"Anyways enough of our story," I smirked. "How did you and Romeo meet?" Wendy perked up at this and started to laugh nervously. Okay now I'm way interested. Wendy was about to speak up but then Romeo took his hand and cupped her mouth.

"We do not speak of that." Romeo hissed. Oh man, did I hit a soft spot? I kind of want to know even more now. Wendy grumbled as she took his hand away from her mouth.

"I think it's funny Romeo." Wendy whined. Romeo glared at me and then Natsu. I glared right back, I will have a glare off with anyone who challenges me! I feel like Erza and Gajeel mixed together, that so not a good combination.

"Fine." Romeo pouted. And we have a winner! Lucy Heartphilla gets to hear the back story!

"Well go on already." Natsu chimed. Wendy nodded as she shifted in a more comfortable position.

"We met in the woods when we were four." Wendy stated. So they've known each other for ten years, that's quite a long time.

"I will remind you that I am in my dragon form at the time," Wendy giggled. "So I looked pretty scary at night time." Hmmm, I could imagine that actually. Wendy's dragon form was a dark blue color and her eyes are like piercing into your soul. So at night time she could look like a monster, this is what you call don't judge a book by its cover case.

"So you met each other in the dark?" Natsu asked. Wendy nodded as I hit Natsu in the side. Natsu made a grunting sound when I hit him, what a baby. I'm not that strong.

"What was that for?" Natsu grumbled.

"Listen to Wendy talk and don't interrupt." I whispered.

"So as I was saying," Wendy giggled. "I was looking for some medical herbs and I stumbled upon a boy around my age." Medical herbs? Oh yeah, how could I forget Wendy's some type of medical dragon. I really need to learn what type of magic she has instead of calling her a medical dragon.

"The boy was frantically picking out medical herbs and mumbling things to himself," Wendy sighed. "I decided to stop standing there and check if he needed any help."

"Which I didn't." Romeo huffed.

"I poked his shoulder and when he turned around," Wendy cringed. "He started to scream and pee his pants." Natsu was really trying to hold in his laughter, and so was I. I wanted to burst out laughing so bad, he peed his pants. Oh boy this was comedy gold.

"I asked the boy if he needed any help but instead of replying like a normal person." Wendy started to growl. Wendy was growling, it sounded kind of cute.

"I spewed flames in her face." Romeo said as he put a hand up to his forehead.

"So why were you looking for medical herbs?" Natsu asked. Romeo sighed as he looked away with a distant look in his eyes.

"I was trying to save the sick people in my village," Romeo started to smile. "I wouldn't have saved them if it wasn't for Wendy." I glanced back to Wendy to see her blushing.

"I healed the sick but I couldn't save one and then waved Romeo goodbye," Wendy sighed. "Or so I thought." I wonder if Romeo followed her. Maybe Romeo doesn't have any parents.

"My mother was the one who couldn't be saved." Romeo stated. I knew exactly how he felt. I couldn't save my mother either, I wish I could have though. But enough of that, I will always have my mother in my heart.

"My father told me to ask Wendy if she would teach me how to make medicine," Romeo giggled. "So I followed her and asked." I glanced over to Wendy, I could see her blushing some more. I see she has a little crush on little Romeo over here.

"I said yes and we have been living with each other ever since." Wendy wrapped it up. What a funny, sad, touching story.

"So you peed your pants over a girl?" Natsu snickered. Romeo pouted as he glared at Natsu, Natsu of course glared back. I know they are only fooling around but, they sure are idiots.

"What was your reaction when Wendy turned into a human?" I asked. Romeo suddenly started to mutter things and turn beat red. Wendy was also doing the same.

"W-We live in a cottage together with Grandine." Wendy stuttered. Okay... but that's not what I asked. What the heck happened?

"I-It was my birthday and Grandine gifted me ribbons," Wendy stuttered. "So of course I wore them." Okay I get the gist, but why are they stuttering?

"W-We share the same bed," Romeo gulped. "So in the morning I got a surprise." Wendy squeaked as she lightly hit Romeo on the arm.

"Don't say it like that!" Wendy exclaimed. Romeo turned away from her as she hit him on the back. Oh they were so young and cute.

"Done!" Natsu chimed. Everyone snapped their attention to Natsu who was holding two envelopes. When did he get those? Natsu surprises me more and more every day I spend with him.

"What are those?" I asked. Natsu winked at me as he handed me an envelope. On the front of the envelope it read Jellal and his read Gajeel. I eyed Natsu carefully as I opened the letter and started to read Natsu's actually not too bad hand writing. I'm pretty sure Erza mentioned something about teaching Natsu to read and write, Well here I go! It read:

_Jellal Fernandez is now invited to a special club!_

_This club is what you've been dreaming of all your life!_

_You are now a part of the no eyebrow club!_

_There is only one other member, but that's not too bad!_

_The other member has only one eyebrow, so he's allowed too!_

_Have fun with your no eyebrow buddy Gajeel!_

_~ Love the founder of the club, Natsu Dragneel._

I carefully closed the letter are I stared at Natsu. Natsu was raising his eyebrows repeatedly as he smiled at me. Why would he make this? Oh Jellal and Gajeel were going to love this.

"You do realize we might me destroyed for giving this to them?" I asked. Natsu cackled as he grabbed the letter from me. Natsu sealed the letters and shoved them into his pants pocket. Natsu winked at me as he scooted closer to me.

"They are so going to try," Natsu smiled. "But they won't succeed." Romeo and Wendy looked at us like we were nuts. I was about to say something until I heard the bedroom door bust open.

"I will rip your eyebrows out with my teeth Salamander!" Gajeel growled as he stomped towards us. Levy and the cat Lily followed behind him laughing so hard I could see tears coming out of Levy's. Wendy and Romeo shrieked as they ran and hid behind me and Natsu. Natsu giggled a little as he pulled me up to my feet.

"What's wrong cousin?" Natsu smiled. Oh he really did want to get killed today didn't he. Gajeel was growling nonstop now. Natsu grabbed my hand as he winked at me. Enough with the winking, it doesn't reassure me!

"One of you little shits took my eyebrow," Gajeel growled as he stomped his feet. "Who did it?" It kind of looked as if Gajeel was a little kid. Gajeel looked a bit weird with one eyebrow, kind of like a parts missing or something like that. Natsu was about to say something until another person came barging through the door.

"Please tell Gray-sama I didn't wet the bed again!" Juvia cried. Juvia and Gray along with Cana walked into the room, looking a bit wet. Okay I really don't know what's going on with them. I swear I didn't plan this!

"Aren't you a little too old to wet the bed?" I asked. Juvia nodded her head she cried.

"That's what I'm saying." Cana hissed. Oh Cana looks pissed, she looks almost... sober.

"I didn't piss myself." Juvia groaned. Gray face palmed as he groaned.

"Juvia sometimes changes into her water form when she's asleep," Gray groaned. "But I thought she stopped that a long time ago." Oh well thank god. Juvia's a grown woman, no way would she wet the bed at her age.

"Someone took my boozes," Cana whined. "I'm cranky when I'm not drunk!" Maybe it's best for Cana to lay off the boozes anyway. I was about to say something until once again I was interrupted by someone coming in to the room.

"Who in the world would do this?!" Jellal groaned as he held a hand up to his forehead. Was that where Wendy hit him? It was right in the middle too, she must have some good aim. Jellal had multiple drawings on his face, but his eyebrows were very pointy.

"Oh I forgot to give this to you two." Natsu giggled as he handed the growling Gajeel and Jellal the letters. Jellal neatly opened the letter while Gajeel ripped it open with his teeth. Jellal and Gajeel read the letters and just, stood there.

"I am so going to kill you Natsu." Gajeel and Jellal said in unison. Gajeel was about to jump into action before a sudden poof of smoke appeared behind him. A huge black cat was standing behind him, holding him back.

"I'm so sorry for your eyebrow Gajeel!" Lily cried as he held Gajeel back. Jellal hissed at us as he crumpled up the letter. Jellal was about to say something probably rude but was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Someone is going to make me a new cake because these cats ate it!" Erza thundered as she held Happy and Carla by the tail. Everyone screamed as Erza pointed swords to everyone in the room, except Jellal. It was quite funny seeing Gajeel scream like a little girl clinging to Levy.

"N-Natsu." I whispered. Natsu turned to me and laughed nervously.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"We've created monsters." I gulped. Natsu stared at me for awhile and then turned to everyone else, and then back to me.

"Erza is so going to kill us." Natsu laughed nervously. I nodded my head and took a few steps back, but realized Wendy and Romeo were behind us.

"Who volunteers to make me cake?" Erza asked. Everyone shot their hands up.

"Good." Erza smiled. Erza looked around the room but then stopped when she looked at Jellal. Erza made all the swords disappear as she walked towards Jellal. Everyone watched in anticipation, what was she going to do? Erza stopped walking when she was right in front of Jellal. Erza eyed him from head to toe, and squinted at his eyebrows.

"W-Who did this to you?" Erza cried as she took Jellal's head and smashed it into her chest plate. I guess that's Erza's way of saying she loves you, it's probably the most painful way of saying it for sure.

"I-I can't breathe." Jellal mumbled. Erza loosened her grip on him, only a little. Erza looked around the room, but then her eyes stopped on me. Erza smirked at me as she let go of Jellal.

"I'm very proud of you two." Erza said proudly as she pointed to us. Natsu and I probably looked like the biggest idiots in the world. What?! Was she going to kill me? Oh Erza scares me so much I think I might pee myself. Erza let Happy and Carla go as she put her hands on her hips.

"Eh?" Natsu and I said in unison. Erza chuckled as she looked at us, oh god she was going crazy.

"You two are better prankers then me." Erza sighed. Natsu and I hugged each other tightly, where the heck was this coming from? Suddenly I heard thunder roar across the room and saw a glimpse of lightning go right in front of Erza. Instead of nothing being there, it was an man.

The man had bright blonde hair with a scar on his right eye that looked like a lightning bolt. He was wearing some weird coat fluffy and a purple top with some brown normal pants. The man had some type of head phones on his head, I knew exactly who this was. Laxus, the lightning dragon. What the heck was he doing here?

Suddenly Erza had a bunch of smoke around her. After the smoke vanished, there was a woman standing there. I recognized this woman, of course I did!

"Mirajane?" I asked. Mira then ran towards me and hugged me tightly. Natsu looked extremely confused, actually I think everyone was confused. I hugged Mira back but then pulled away after a while.

"I hear your getting married to my hubbies cousin!" Mira exclaimed. Mira turned to Natsu and started to pull on his cheeks.

"Have you been treating Lucy well?" Mira giggled. Natsu made a grunting sound as he tried to pull away from Mira, Mira finally let go.

"Of course." Natsu mumbled as he rubbed his sore cheeks. Mira turned to me and smiled.

"You and Natsu haven't done it yet right?" Mira asked. Natsu and I looked at each other with the same looks, confusion.

"Done what?" I asked. Mira winked at me as she ran over to Laxus and pulled him over to us. I looked around to see what everyone's reaction was, it was exactly what I thought it would be. Gajeel and Levy were talking with Lily about something that had to do with doing it?

Gray and Juvia were still talking about the wetting the bed thing, while Cana was sitting with Wendy and Romeo. Jellal was talking with the cats about something that consisted of "Erza." and "Revenge!".

"I have so much to talk about with you!" Mira exclaimed. Laxus groaned as Mira knocked him in the gut.

"Same here." I laughed nervously. I kind of wonder where Erza is though, maybe she was eating cake. I could see that happening for sure.

"Let's go talk," Mira smiled. "We need to catch up." Mira took Natsu and my hand. Mira winked at Laxus as she started to pull us off to somewhere.

"We'll be back!" Mira exclaimed as she pulled Natsu and I along with her. Laxus grumbled as he followed behind us. What in the world is going on with my life anymore? Natsu laughed nervously as he also most tripped forward.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Mira looked back and winked. Was she going to tell me or did she just have a twitch in her eye.

"To the kitchen to see Erza and to talk!" Mira laughed as she pulled on our arms harder. This is just great! To the kitchen we go!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Sorry for the late update! Please don't kill me! Anyways I glad I found the time to update! I hate when my time is wasted. So I hope you like Mirajane and Laxus's entrance! Don't worry more characters are coming! This story is about to get juicy! So in the next chapter I will have Nalu of course, LaMi or you could say Laxus and Mira. The next chapter will also explain the connection between Mira and Lucy. I might also add an epic battle between Erza and Mira, if you guys really want me to. The next chapter will be really long because it's going to be very important! Also I have this new story I'm think about writing, it's called the fateful encounter. It's going to be Nalu, and it involves roommates! I hope you liked this chapter! I really hope I made you all laugh, I think I did good job with the humor. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! **

**Until next time **

**Glen Coco out~ **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28~ Mira and Erza don't get along that well...**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own fairy tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover is made by yoriru from tumblr not me, go check her out!**

**Authors note~ Hello Friends! Please remember Natsu is now a human! Also I was wondering if I did something wrong in the last chapter, I got no reviews at all. WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? I'm just being over dramatic, anyways I love to hear feedback from you guys! You don't have to but it's cool if you do! Anyways enough of me being obnoxious, on with the story!**

Mira swung open the kitchen door open and ran in. Natsu and I also went in with her with Laxus trailing behind us, because she has a death grip on our wrists. Mira stopped abruptly when a sword was thrown at her feet. Mira didn't flinch one bit, neither did Laxus. Natsu and I on the other hand screamed and hid behind Mirajane.

"What brings you here devil woman?" Erza mumbled as she shoved some cake in her mouth. I couldn't believe my eyes when I set them on Erza. Erza was sitting there with a deathly aura around her, but then she had five different cakes surrounding her.

Mira chuckled as she let go of our wrists and sat herself next to Erza. Erza started to make choking noises as tried to swallow the cake that she just bit into. Erza sent a glare over towards Mira, and Mira did the same.

"Oh just coming here see you." Mira cackled evilly as she started to pull on Erza's already full cheeks. Erza grunted as she began to pinch Mira's cheeks as well. I felt as if I'm watching Natsu and Gray fight, which makes my brain go all stupid watching those two idiots. Erza and Mira started to pull tighter and harder on the each other's cheeks.

"What the heck are you two doing?" I asked astonished. I've never seen Erza act this way before, she's acting so... childish. I'm sorry Erza but, that's mine and Natsu's job! They obviously know each other, but do they hate one another?

"Oh we are just being friendly." Mira said sweetly. Erza let go of Mira's cheeks which left a little bit of a bruise on her cheeks. Mira quickly took her hands away from Erza's face and began to rub her sore ones. Laxus rolled his eyes as he sat next to Mirajane.

"Usually I don't care what's going on and all but," Natsu sighed. "How do you two know each other?" I was kind that surprised Natsu would even care, Natsu usually hates listening to other people talk. Erza shoved another piece of cake into her mouth as she eyed Mira carefully.

"You two might want to sit down for this." Laxus sighed. Mira smiled as she knocked Laxus in the gut.

"Well do you want to know how me and Erza know each other or," Mira took a breath. "Me and Lucy?" Natsu started to hum, he usually does this when he's thinking. Natsu then stopped humming and snapped his fingers.

"I want to hear about you two beast women!" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed over to Mira and Erza. Erza raised an eyebrow and so did Mira, did Natsu have a death wish?

"Chose your words carefully Pinky." Erza growled. Natsu scooted his chair closer to me as he put an arm around my waist. Natsu was sweating bullets, he must really fear Erza. Erza cut another piece of cake and set it on her plate.

"We are rival's." Erza smiled as she popped another piece of cake into her mouth. Mira nodded her head as she leaned onto Laxus's shoulder. What kind of rival's? I don't think it would be rival's in love considering Erza loves Jellal, and I think Mira and Laxus are a thing. I'm not quite sure though, she did call him her hubbie. What in the world even is a hubbie?

"Rival's in cake baking?" I asked. I was only joking but I don't like the way Erza had a glint in her eye. It was like she had some type of idea, never is it good when Erza has a glint in her eye.

"As funny as that is you are wrong," Erza chomped down on her second piece of cake. "We are both swordsmen." Natsu looked over to Mira and then to Erza, then back to Mira. I also did the same. Laxus started to laugh as he looked at us.

"Mira might not look like it but," Laxus shivered. "She is truly demon." Mira giggled as she lightly punched Laxus arm. Erza nodded as she cut another piece of cake and began to chomp on it. Erza really does love her cake, where did she even get this much cake?

"So how long have you two known each other?" I asked.

"Well as long as I've known you." Mira smiled. Mira and I have known each other for about twelve years. I meet Mira when I was six years old, Mira usually never paid much attention towards me when we were younger. Mira was the child of the best two swordsmen of our kingdom. I really looked up to Mira when I was little, but she barley gave me the time of day.

I was a bit hurt because I didn't understand her situation. Mira was always taking care of her little sister and her brother. I never did meet the brother though, he was always working out or something like that. Mirajane's parents had died when they fought in battle against our enemies, I would always finding her crying alone.

I would try to tell her it would be best if she didn't pretend to be so strong, she just got mad at me. Mirajane yelled at me telling me I had no idea what it felt like to lose someone so close, and she was right. I left her alone after that, soon or later she looked a bit happier.

I was happy to know she was happy. I tried to make friends with her even though she was older than me, but that didn't matter. I was finally starting to get closer to her, and I even told my mother about her. I was becoming very happy. But soon my happiness was taken from me, my mother passed away.

Everyone in the kingdom was always telling me sorry for your loss, and it would just hurt me even more to hear it. I just wanted my mother to come back, I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to remember everything about her, just not that she had passed away. Sometimes I would pretend she left on a trip, but I couldn't just do that.

Mira came to me and tried to comfort me. I wanted to be alone, but she wouldn't let me. She told me no one wants to be alone when something like that happens. I cried and cried to her for hours, by the time I stopped crying I had to leave. After that Mira and I saw each other less and less over the years.

I just wish someone could have been there for me when my father abused me, where was everyone when I needed them. Mira was gone and then Levy disappeared, I had no one. But now I'm happy with Natsu, I just still fear I will be alone if I lose anyone else.

Natsu has given me a second chance of living. When I met him I just thought I would be living with a dragon for a while. I had no idea it would develop into a deep friendship. After I truly became friends with Natsu, I began to feel different feelings for him. I didn't care if he was a beast on the outside, I just cared for his heart and soul on the inside.

"Earth to Luce!" Natsu said as he snapped his fingers in my face. I shook my head as I turned my head to the side and looked at Natsu. Natsu looked a bit concerned as he started to caress my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu asked as he wiped away my tears. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I must have looked like a total idiot to just start crying out of nowhere. Natsu looked so worried, it made my hear flutter. He cared for me so much, I just wanted to cry even more now.

"Thank you." I cried as I clung onto Natsu's scarf. Natsu brought me into a hug and began to rub little circles on my back. I feel like a little kid acting like this, but I can't help it. Natsu pulled me back a little and licked my nose.

"I should be the one saying thank you." Natsu chuckled. My crying subsided as I looked up at Natsu. Natsu was making faces at me as he poked my cheek, I think he was trying to get me to smile.

"Why would you say thank you," I giggled a little. "You're the one who has done everything for me." I just don't get it, or maybe I do.

"You came into my life and gave me a great laugh," Natsu chuckled. "You also love me back so that's a good thing." Natsu is surely a man of few words. I smiled as I heard his words ring in my head a few times. I gave him a good laugh? Does he remember the all the silly things he's done? I really do love this man, for once I didn't call him an idiot.

"Speechless?" Natsu grinned as he ruffled my hair.

"No, you just said the exact words I needed to hear." I giggled as I grabbed onto Natsu's scarf and pulled him down. Natsu made a disgruntled noise as he fell into my lips clumsily. I could hear whistling and awing behind me. I quickly pulled back and looked to my side.

There was Laxus winking at us as he took a sip of his drink, when did he get that? Mira looked at us like we were the cutest thing in the planet. Erza was sighing dreamily as she shoved yet another piece of cake into her mouth.

Aw man I totally forgot I was in the company of other people, this is the first time Natsu and I have kissed each other in front of people. It's not a bad thing or anything like that, it's just a bit embarrassing.

"Why can't we be like them." Mira chimed as she elbowed Laxus in the side. Laxus spit out his drink as he coughed and hacked.

"We have our moments devil woman." Laxus grumbled as he wiped his mouth.

"Anyways as I was saying before that super cute thing happened," Mira giggled. "Erza and I have been rivals since Lucy turned seven." I kind of wondered why Mira never told me about Erza, I would have surely liked to have met her sooner.

"I was the red knight and Mira was the blue knight." Erza chuckled as she looked up at the ceiling as if she was remembering something. Wait a minute, the red and blue knights?! I remember watching them fight, Erza had been the red knight?!

"I saw you two fighting!" I exclaimed as I pointed to Mira and Erza. "The red knight beat the blue knight with one move!" Erza chuckled as she took yet another piece of cake. Mira looked at me as if I was crazy.

"That's her fifth piece of cake." Natsu whispered into my ear. I guess Erza heard him because a sword was suddenly at his throat.

"Trying to start something Pinky?" Erza smirked. Natsu quickly shook his head, Erza smiled and pulled back her sword. Natsu growled as he started to grumble something about being fat, good thing Erza hadn't heard him this time.

"Anyways back to the red and blue knight!" I beamed. I felt so excited. I loved watching that fight, it inspired me to become stronger. Which I've been training with Erza three days a week, and those aren't my best days.

"Is she talking about that fight?" Mira hissed. Erza winked at Mira as she nodded her head. Mira sighed as she let her head hit the table with a thud. Laxus scooted away from Mira and began to whistle.

"Are you okay Mira?" Natsu asked. Mira then shot up out of her seat and pulled a sword from nowhere. Oh no, Mira pulls swords out of her butt too?

"Why won't you let me live that fight down!?" Mira grumbled as she held her sword to Erza's cake. Erza growled as she pulled her sword out from nowhere, seriously how does she do that? Erza raised up slowly and pushed her cake to the side, were they kidding with each other?

"You dare threaten my cake?" Erza growled. Oh god, she was growling. Erza and Mira gripped their swords tighter.

"Oh yeah I do!" Mira cried as she went in for the attack. Mira raised her sword up high and was just about to slam it into the delicious cake. Erza blocked her attack and began to really sword fight with her. Mira and Erza were so skilled, they've grown so much since that time.

I felt as I was back at the arena watching them fight. They truly haven't changed their techniques, only a little bit. Mira looked a little bit silly fighting in such a pretty pink dress, but she rocked it. Erza had her usual clothes on, I wonder if she washes her armor.

"A rematch we shall have!" Mira exclaimed as she swung the sword at Erza's side. Erza blocked it with ease.

"Is that what you truly want?" Erza smiled as she clashed swords with Mira.

"That is exactly what I want." Mira giggled. Natsu and I just stood there with our mouths wide open. Natsu started to shake my shoulder while he pointed to me.

"Are you going to be able to do that?" Natsu gulped. I turned back to the fight and then back to Natsu again. Maybe I should mess with him, this should be fun.

"Are you scared that I will beat you up?" I giggled. Natsu winced when he heard the swords clash again. It must be hard on his hearing to hear the metal against metal clash together.

"No I just think it would cool to see you do that." Natsu smiled at me. Ah no fun. I couldn't even mess with him a little bit.

"So how long do you think they are going to fight for?" I asked Laxus. Laxus sighed as he looked at me and Natsu.

"Probably 'till one loses a sword." Laxus said as he got up. Where his is going? Maybe he's going to stop the fight, or not because he just left out the door.

"Where did he go?" I said as I turned to Natsu.

"Laxus knows the fight will be long so he left for a bit." Natsu said as he had his eyes glued to the fight in front of us. Erza and Mira were now circling each other with smiles on their faces. Erza and Mira seem like they hate one another but really they like each other. It's kind of a hate love relationship if you look at it.

"I will win this time." Mira cackled as she pulled out another sword which was attached to her belt on her side. Erza smirked as she also pulled out another sword.

"You just made things interesting." Erza winked as she got into fighting stance. Mira did the same, they started to circle each other again. They kind of looked like crabs ready to fight, crab fighting?

"I'm not being a wimp or anything," Natsu gulped. "But I would never try to fight Erza or Mira."

"I agree with you so much that it hurts." I gulped. Mira and Erza looked like demons because they were moving so fast and had these looks on their faces that scared me. Erza and Mira went in for the kill, well not really.

Erza and Mira were now face to face with swords trying to push the other ones away. Mira looked as if she was winning, but then Erza pushed harder. Suddenly someone's sword had been knocked out of someone's hand. It's like everything was in slow motion, the sword was headed towards us. No not us, more like Natsu. I began to go in full panic mode, Natsu was so entranced in the fight that he didn't see it coming.

I quickly pushed Natsu out of the way and felt a stab of pain in my right side. It felt so terrible, it was excruciating. I could hear gasping and the clanging noises stopped. My vision was becoming very fuzzy, I could barely see anything. I felt myself falling forwards, but someone caught me.

"Natsu." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. I knew I wasn't dying, I've felt worse pain then this. The last thing I could hear was my name being called out desperately, and that's when everything went black.

**Couple hours later!**

I knew I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming. Now way would Erza and Mira be at my bedside telling me to punch them. I was about to lift myself out of bed but something prevented me from doing that. I could feel someone hugging my waist, more like clinging to it.

I lifted up the sheet and blanket to reveal something pink. Natsu Dragneel was sleeping and clinging to my waist like a child. I could see bandages around my midsection, what the heck happened? Did I have surgery or what? I could feel a slight pain down there but nothing I couldn't handle.

"What's going on?" I whispered. I really didn't want to wake Natsu up yet, I will let him sleep for a little bit. Erza and Mira began to hug me and cry, what the hell?! The toughest women in the world were crying and hugging me.

"We are so sorry." Mira and Erza cried in unison. I remember now! They were fighting and I pushed Natsu out of the way, but what happened after that?

"I forgive you but," I sighed. "Please stop fighting each other." Mira and Erza nodded their heads so fast that I thought they might fall off.

"We'll do anything." Erza said. Anything? No I'm just kidding I won't make them do anything.

"So what happened afterwards?" I asked. Mira and Erza began to shiver.

"Natsu was freaking out," Erza gulped. "I've never seen him so scared out of his mind before." W-What? Oh god, I can't believe I mean so much to him. I mean I would act the same way he did if he did that for me.

"What else?" I questioned. It seemed as if they weren't telling me something.

"He had to seal your wound shut with his fire," Mira gulped. "He cried the whole time." I brought my hand to my stomach, he sealed it. Now I really have to give a more than a million thank you's. But why did he cry?

"Why was he crying?" I asked. Mira and Erza got up off their knees and dusted off their dresses.

"He didn't want to put you in anymore pain then you already were in." Erza sighed as she leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I will leave you two alone." Erza said as she waved me goodbye and left the room. Mira smiled as she did the same Erza did and stopped at the door.

"We really are sorry Lucy." Mira bowed to me. This was not a big deal, I'm still alive thank god!

"I forgive you," I smiled. "Please go get some sleep it's probably late." Mira smiled as she was about to shut the door.

"I have something to speak about to you two tomorrow." Mira waved goodbye as she shut the door behind her. I groaned as I laid my head back, keeping it up like that really hurt. I pulled the sheet down a little more so I could see Natsu's face.

He looked absolutely terrible. I began to thrift my fingers through Natsu's soft hair, he really does have to tell me his secret. I wish I could make him feel better somehow, I could always wake him up.

"Natsu." I said as I lightly shook his shoulder. Natsu groaned as he lifted his head and stared at me. Natsu was staring blankly at me and then began to rub his eyes.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Natsu said huskily. Natsu looked so tired, I wish I hadn't woke him up now.

"This is real life." I giggled. Natsu stopped rubbing his face and I could see his eyes widen like dinner plates.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried as he quickly climbed onto of me and hugged me tightly. Oh man, I must have worried him so much. I giggled as patted his back, I could feel slight pain in my midsection but this hug was not something I wanted to miss out on. Natsu suddenly pulled back and caged me in.

Natsu was now growling at me. Natsu had each hand on either side of my head, his knees were straddling my hips. Why in the world was he growling?! Did my breath stink, no I brushed my teeth this morning. So what is it?

"What's wrong?" I asked as I brought my hand up to caress Natsu's cheek. Natsu looked pissed and happy at the same time.

"How could you do that?" Natsu growled. Excuse me? If I had the strength to hit him, then I would have done it by now.

"I did it because I love you, you idiot!" I hissed. Natsu groaned as he knocked forehead with me. Natsu was still growling but only a little bit now.

"You could have died Lucy," Natsu gulped. "What would I do if that happened?" I guess I could have pulled him into me instead of pushing him out of the way and getting myself in the cross fire. But I couldn't think of anything else, I just thought of saving Natsu.

"But I didn't," I smiled. "Trust me I've had way worse than this mere wound." I guess Natsu didn't like that comment because he was growling louder this time.

"My father has broken a few of my ribs and even given me a few bruises," I said as stroked Natsu's cheek. "A wound like this will not kill me."

"I do not even want to think about that Lucy," Natsu hissed. "I will kill anyone who harms you ever again." As sweet as that is and sounds, I don't want Natsu killing anyone for accidently giving me a splinter or something like that.

"Please promise me you will never do anything like that again, ever." Natsu said desperately. I can't promise him something like that, I will do everything in my power to protect him. Natsu would do the same for me.

"I can't promise you that." I smiled. Natsu groaned as he rested his head on my collar bone.

"I knew you would say that." Natsu chuckled. That's the Natsu I know and love. I pulled Natsu up a little and kissed his cheek. Natsu giggled a little when I kissed his nose.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel and I will do anything for you." I smiled as I kissed his lips. Natsu kissed me back harshly, as if he would lose me if he didn't. Natsu clung to my shoulder as he rolled us over. Natsu smiled through the kiss and then pulled away.

"I love you Lucy Heartphilla and I will do anything for you." Natsu nuzzled his nose with mine as he looked at me. I felt as if Natsu was looking into my soul. Natsu kissed me one last time before he blew out the light on the nightstand next to us.

"Goodnight." I mumbled as I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Goodnight Luce." Natsu mumbled back as he circled his arms around my waist. This was truly a good night.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! This is a little bit late but please don't kill me! Anyways I was going to have Mira explain something very important, but then I got carried away! Anyways in the next chapter Mira will have a talk with Natsu and Lucy and this is where things begin to get juicy! I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review because I love hearing from you all, it also fires me up to write the next chapter! Goodnight or good morning!**

**Until next time **

**Glen Coco out~ **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29~ Saying goodbye once is hurtful and hard enough, but saying it a second time hurts even more. **

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Please remember Natsu is now a human! You must be thinking what that titles all about, well you'll just have to read this chapter to find out! Muaha so evil of me I know! Anyways, this chapter is the turning point of the this story! Super sorry for the late update but I hope you guys will enjoy! On with the story my friends!**

_Lucy's Dreamland!_

_I was walking through the hallways, no, I was running. This place felt a bit too familiar, but I'm not sure where this place is. These hallways look nothing like the ones in Natsu's cave, so where was I? Why was I running in the first place? I came to a stop and put a hand up to my chest and one to the wall, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest._

_I didn't know what to do, I didn't know where I was. But this seemed like a castle, my old home. My heart dropped when I finally realized where I was. I could feel tears trying to escape, but I had to stay strong. How did I end up back here? Was this all a dream? I was about to run again until I was pulled on my arm. _

_"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled me into a huge hug. I cried as I clung to his stupid vest, I thought I was all alone again. I felt for only a second that I was going to be alone forever, until he showed up. Natsu pulled me back and looked at me from head to toe, was there something on my face other than tears? _

_"Is this real?" I asked. Natsu smiled at me as he shook his head. It's like his smile lit up this dark hallway, it was nice. I felt as if his smile could change something, his smile always made me happy. Natsu's smile disappeared though, and the room became darker. Natsu pulled me into a hug and started to rub my back. _

_"I'm sorry you had to go through that all Lucy," Natsu whispered in my ear. "I saw it all." Did he mean what I think he meant. Natsu saw everything. I didn't want him to see the dark past I had, I didn't want him to feel sympathy for me. I just wanted to wake up and be at my real home, with Natsu not in a dream. _

_"What do you mean?" I sobbed. I felt as if I would break any second now, but he was holding me together. Natsu began to comb my hair back as he hummed a little melody, my mother's melody. So he really did mean everything, I could feel myself calming down at the sound of his humming. _

_"I saw the good times," Natsu chuckled. "And I say the bad ones." I pulled back a little so I could see his face. Natsu had a small smile on his face as he caressed mine with his hand, lightly tapping my cheek her and there. _

_"I wish you hadn't." I giggled a little. Natsu frowned at this._

_"But this gave me a chance to know you a little more than I do now," Natsu smiled once again. "I now know just how to protect you." I just wanted to cry and cry because of this big idiots sweet words. He always knew the right words to say, it's like he could read my mind. I was just about to say something until Natsu and I heard screaming. _

_"You have to save us Lucy-sama!" I could hear a voice screech from behind me. Natsu and I quickly turned around, and the scenery changed. No longer was Natsu and I in those dark nasty hallways, we were somewhere outside at night time. My eyes widened at the site of what I saw, it was him. _

_"Your sweet Lucy-sama will not save you now!" My father cackled as he whipped the ground near a citizen and he children. I remember something like this happening when I was last here, I saved a citizen here while me and my father were out and about. I remember getting a huge beating for saving the poor women. But this wasn't a memory, this was different. The women screamed as she covered her children. _

_"You are a terrible king," The women shivered. "What happened to the nobleman we once knew!" My father looked as if he was struggling to not hit her, he was holding back? My father usually never hesitates. His actions said one thing, but his eyes said another. _

_His eyes looked full of despair, but at the same time pure evil. It was as if he was contradicting himself at every chance he could get, what was happening to him? More like what happened to my father?_

_"Why must you do this to me!" My father screamed as he held down his right arm that was holding the whip. The women took this as her chance to escape with her and her children's lives. My father's expression was something I haven't seen in a long time, he was crying silently to himself. _

_"Your life is mine now and you know it." My father whispered to himself as a grin appeared on his face. It was like two different people, sharing the same body. My father turned to me and stared, could he see me and Natsu? _

_"Please make some tea for me when I get home." My father called as he wiped away a few tears. I could hear someone yell an okay as my father mounted his horse. My father gave back one last glance, he mouthed something in my direction. Save me, and then he was off into the night._

_I glanced up at Natsu to see him looking extremely confused, at least I'm not the only one. Natsu looked down to me and knocked foreheads with me. Natsu stared into my eyes as if he was trying to say something to me. _

_"His eyes were sending out a message." Natsu growled lightly. A message. What, did he mean? I could see the hurt and anguish in my father's eyes, but why could I see it now? His eyes used to be so hateful, yet they have changed over the time I was gone. _

_"What is it Natsu?" I asked. Natsu looked a bit conflicted, but I wasn't sure what of. _

_"His eyes were pleading for forgiveness and help," Natsu growled louder. "But something was blocking me from seeing more of his emotions." I can't believe it, what was going on? My father wanted forgiveness? All he's ever done since mother's passing was hurt everyone around him, now he's upset! _

_"They need you Lucy." I heard a womanly voice say right behind me. I could feel the scenery change once more, this place was much more peaceful than the castle. This place was where Natsu and I had first met. Natsu had his mouth wide open as he looked at the person behind me. I quickly turned around and almost fell to the ground. She was here, why was she here? _

_"M-Mom." I could hear my voice crack. My mother smiled warmly as she looked at me and then Natsu. This had to be my mind playing tricks on me, she couldn't really be here. This was a dream after all... right? _

_"I see you found your dragon." My mother chimed. How was this happening? How was she here? Was this all really a dream? I don't even think I could utter a word right now, I was too shocked. Before my mother could say another word, I lunged at her. She was warm, not even cold like she felt the day she passed. My mother giggled a little as she held me tightly._

_"What's happening?" I asked as I looked up at her. She looked so sad, but a little happy. She had to know what was happening, she just had to! I hugged her tighter, I didn't want to let her go ever again. Saying goodbye once is hard enough, but a second time will be even harder. _

_"I wish I could tell you but I can't," My mother said. "You have to save the kingdom and your father." My father? Why would my father need saving? All he's ever done was hurt me and everyone else, why?_

_"I need to go now," My mother began to tear up. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." My mother let me go, I felt as if this was truly goodbye. This was so unfair, why was she leaving me all over again?_

_"D-Don't go." I sobbed. My mother looked away from me for a moment but then turned back once more. My mother looked at me with this huge smile on her face, it wasn't even forced. My mother looked away from me and turned to Natsu._

_"I wish I could see you two get married," My mother smiled. "Please protect my daughter and cherish her." My mother then waved to me and began to walk off into the light._

_"You already know I will." Natsu chuckled as he held me from behind. My mother turned around and waved while smiling. _

_"I know," My mother smiled warmly at us. "I love you with all my heart." And with those last words that left my mother's mouth, she began to disappear in a golden mist. I quickly turned back to Natsu and clung to his vest._

_"I love you too!" I cried. I couldn't watch her disappear, not again. Natsu pulled me closer, trying to hug the life out of me! Not really, I feel as if I needed to lighten up a bit, this whole dream as mentally drained me. _

_"It will be okay," Natsu smiled. "I'm here with you forever." I nodded my head as I cried a little bit more. I felt like a child again. But being treated as a child, has it's perks. I giggled lightly, I could feel myself waking up now._

_Not in dreamland anymore! Or was it dreamland?!_

"Mhm." I groaned as I felt something move on my chest. I opened my heavy lidded eyes to see pink, Natsu Dragneel was laying on my chest. I smiled to myself as I heard my mother's words ring in my head, she really loved me. I was still a bit upset, but I could not cry anymore. I said goodbye a long time ago, it just hurt to see her again.

I'm just worried about the first part of the dream or whatever it was, what was happening? My cruel father, who I haven't seen in months has appeared to haunt me. There were so many unanswered questions, I hate not knowing what's going on. Why couldn't my mother tell me what was happening? She acted as if a spell was casted on her tongue to not tell me!

Everything was so frustrating at the moment. I had to save a kingdom! What did she even mean like that?! I wish my mother was more descriptive. The more I thought about the kingdom, the more I thought about going back there.

That place was like a prison for me, I felt like a toy. My father just wanted me to get married and never see me again. I can't help but feel angry at him, he's done such terrible things. I miss the caring father I once had, but he's gone forever.

"Rushiee." Natsu mumbled as he cuddled more into my chest. He was really pushing his luck right now. Natsu smiled as he hugged my mid-section tighter, Natsu shoved his face into my chest as if it was a pillow. He thinks just because were mates, he can do whatever he wants with me!

"You better be asleep Natsu Dragneel." I hissed. Natsu then began to drool, and now I realize what I'm wearing. I was only wearing my undergarments, which were as red as my face right now. How did I not realize this last night? Maybe because Erza was being so helpless, that's a new one. I was so distracted by the two devils trying to make me forgive them, oh gosh.

"And what if I'm not?" Natsu snickered a little as he opened one eye to look at me. How dare he?! He thinks he can just do whatever he wants with my body!? No way Natsu Dragneel, you are not that lucky yet.

"You are so going to get it." I cackled as I went for his stomach, I may not beat Natsu in strength, but tickling is my forte now. Natsu began to howl with laughter as he shoved his face into my chest, that's not what I wanted!

"You never learn!" I giggled because his hair began to tickle me. I cackled evilly as I tickled him some more. Here I was thinking that I was the tickle master, but Natsu was the true one. Natsu cackled as he rolled us over and pushed me on my back and began the tickle attack of the century.

"When it comes to tickle fights Luce," Natsu chuckled. "I always win." Natsu was just too cocky. I will get him back for this, how will I do that?! I think I might die from laughter if he doesn't stop. My sides started to ache, and I now knew he was never going to stop until I said something.

"Natsu your killing me!" I howled with laughter. Natsu finally gave me a break, oh thank you god! Natsu and I were totally out of breath all that laughing really got to me, I think I'm sweating. Natsu smirked as he looked down at me, okay there must be something on my face.

"This color is my favorite." Natsu growled lightly as he stared at my chest. I could feel myself heat up, I think my face was the same color as the undergarment. Natsu grinned as he looked at me, he must be very happy to catch a keeper like me, oh god now I'm getting cocky.

"You're so beautiful Lucy." Natsu grinned as he leaned down and kissed me out of nowhere. I swear Natsu can go from a seven year old to a man! Natsu chuckled lightly when I gasped, I didn't expect him to kiss me. I closed my eyes as I melted into his sweet and hot kiss.

Natsu was always the more dominate one when it came to kissing. Natsu bit the bottom of my lip which caused me to gasp. Natsu took this opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth and play with my tongue. Maybe I should change it up a little and beat him at making out, Lucy Heartphilla will win this challenge for once!

Natsu growled at me as I toyed with his tongue, I honestly had no idea what I was doing. Natsu smirked a little and gripped onto my hips, which seemed to be a habit of his. Natsu loved my hips and I had no idea why. Natsu was the one who ended the kiss, with a very flush face.

"What's wrong?" I panted a little. Maybe he need air just like I did. Natsu grinned at my question, it just made me want to hit him in his cute smug face. He was proud to make me want more, oh that little smug bastard!

"I would love to continue," Natsu growled looking down at me, I could see his eyes slightly darken. I know this emotion he's having now, it's lust. I think I was feeling it too.

"But I don't think I could control myself." I was so dumbfounded by his comment that I just wanted to smack myself back to reality. Did the Natsu Dragneel I know just say that? He must have been hanging out with Cana too much recently. There is now way this is happening, I must be going crazy.

"Eh?" I yelped. Natsu chuckled as he lightly traced my face with his finger.

"I think I would just take you right here and now," Natsu grinned. "I just know you're not ready." I just wanted to scream. I could feel myself blush more than I have ever before. I can't believe my dense Natsu Dragneel said that! I began to blush even more thinking about the things he would do to me, Natsu seemed to take notice of this.

"Or maybe you are ready." Natsu cackled as he hovered over me. I'm pretty sure he's only messing with me... right? Oh god it was going to happen and I think I will pass out from blushing so much. I wouldn't mind doing this with Natsu, so why am I freaking out? Maybe because I'm a scardy cat!

Natsu smirked as he leaned down and hovered right above my face. Natsu moved his hand from my face down south. Natsu was a inch away from touching my chest, until something unexpected happened.

"Not until your married!" Mira yelled as she swung the door open with a sword in one hand. Natsu looked up to Mira and then back to me, he seemed a bit disappointed.

"The mood was totally killed." Natsu grumbled while looking at me. Mira was blushing as she looked at us. Now that I look at us I realize, Natsu is shitless and I'm in only my undergarments. I was still out of breath from kissing, and this looked so wrong. I was about to yell it's now what it looks like, but that's so not true.

"You two will be married and then your free to make all the babies you want!" Mira exclaimed as she pulled something out from behind her back. A tray full of breakfast and juice, did Mira make this? Mira smiled as she walked over to us and set the tray beside the bed.

"Eat up and get into dressed because I have news for you two!" Mira shouted as she ran out of the room and slammed the door closed. Natsu and I looked at each other for awhile before busting up laughing.

"Was she listening that whole time?" Natsu chuckled. Oh god that's embarrassing. I just wanted to cover up my face and hide. Natsu said so many embarrassing things. Great, now I'm going to have dreams of this!

"I guess so," I said as my giggles subsided. "She made us food though!" Natsu grinned as he got up and off of me and went to the side of the bed. Natsu hummed with delight as he took a piece of bacon and chomped down on it. I giggled as I moved behind Natsu and stole his last piece of bacon, which didn't upset him too much.

"Mira's food is so good!" I sighed with delight. Mira's food was like tasting heaven, I would like to have this more often instead of fish every day of my life. Natsu chuckled a little as he reached for the orange juice.

"Better than fish everyday right." Natsu winked at me as he chugged down the juice. It's like he read my mind, that would be bad if he could. Half the time I wanted to hit him and kiss him all the time. Let's just hope that Natsu Dragneel, is not a mind reader!

"I could get use to having someone cook for me again." I sighed as I finished my glass of orange juice. I wish I hadn't said that, I am now remembering Bisca and Alzack. I'm not home sick what so ever, I just miss the people, more like the staff of the castle.

Those people were somewhat like family for me. They weren't perfect, but they are good people. I hope Bisca and Alzack's daughter is growing well, I hope she has friends. I wonder what Virgo does now, she doesn't serve me now for sure. I really need to stop thinking of these things, it just made me sad.

"I'm going to eat this all if you don't start eating Luce!" Natsu winked at me as he shoved a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"You better not!" I hissed as I snatched the fork from his grasps. Natsu acted as if he was surprised and started to gasp. I winked at him as I leaned over his lap and stuck the fork into a mountain full of eggs. Mira cooked so much food, I'm truly in heaven.

"You're hogging the fork." Natsu whined. I smiled as I took my time chewing, I think some teasing should go down right now. I opened one eye to see Natsu pouting a little. He didn't know how cute his pouting face actually is, he would probably get mad at me if I voiced it to him. Natsu would yell about he's manly, not cute.

"I think I will go for another bite." I smirked as I reached over him again. I put my hand on his thigh and leaned in trying to get to the tray. I guess this did something to Natsu, because he was now flustered and let out a gasp. I put the fork in my mouth as I turned to look at Natsu, he was so red. Was he getting sick?

"Please don't put your hand there." Natsu hissed slightly. My hand? I'm a bit confused, what did my hand have to do with anything? Natsu stared at me, like he was waiting for me to do something. I raised my eyebrows as I looked down, but then Natsu hissed some more.

"Don't look." Natsu grumbled. Natsu quickly took the blanket and covered his groin area. I felt as if lightning had struck me. Of course, I was so stupid. I quickly took my hand off his thigh, but this caused many things to happen. That hand was the only thing holding me up, and I just moved it.

"Ah!" Natsu and I yelped in unison as I fell forward. I dropped the fork and prepared for impact, here I come floor! Natsu hissed as he pulled me to his chest and had me on his lap. I sighed as I now knew I was safe from the hard ground.

"You've made my problem even bigger now." Natsu gulped. Oh Mavis please tell me this is not happening. I felt my cheeks heat up, and Natsu's face was bright red. I could feel something on my thigh, something hard.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." I whined as I covered my face. I'm so horrified. This is all my fault, poor Natsu. I uncovered my eyes when I heard Natsu chuckling as he squeezed my hips.

"What's up now!" I cried. Natsu laughed even more, oh I hate this so much. He goes from horny dragon boy to a seven year old in two seconds.

"I thought of your strawberry panties just now," Natsu giggled. "I was thinking how cute they were." My strawberry panties, that he burned. I felt the need to whack him, and so I did.

"Let's get dressed dragon boy!" I exclaimed as I pulled on his arm. I pulled Natsu over to the wardrobe and swung open the door. Natsu held in his laughter but let a few giggles escape. I can't believe him, I'm so mortified by his idiotic behavior.

I looked in the wardrobe to see nothing in it, what the hell? This must be a magical wardrobe, everything has to be magical doesn't it! I turned back to Natsu to see him just as confused as I was. This is just perfect, a wardrobe with no clothes.

"What do we do now?" I huffed as I shut the door and opened it again, nothing. Natsu chuckled evilly as he pushed me into the dresser and shut the door.

"Natsu Dragneel you will so get it after this!" I hissed as I slammed my hands on the door. I stopped moving once I felt something happen, my clothes changed! I could hear Natsu laugh a little as he opened the door. I was about to lunge at him until I saw his face, he looked really red.

"W-What kind of outfit is that!?" Natsu stuttered as he pointed at me. I looked down to see the most revealing lingerie I have ever seen, it almost covered nothing, it was also red. I yelped as I hooped back into the wardrobe and shut the door.

"That will forever be in my memory." I heard Natsu laugh. I felt my clothes change again, let's hope this outfit isn't bad!

"Is this one okay?" I asked as I opened the door. Natsu was no longer red, but he did have a faint color of pink dusted on his cheeks. I looked down and sighed with relief, I was in a dress. Thank you god! The dress was burgundy with sliver designs lacy at the wrists. The bottom had gold lace puffing out from the hem. The dress length stopped just above my knee, not too short just the way I liked it.

"Your gorgeous Lucy." Natsu said as if he was breath taken. I could feel myself blushing, he's never said anything like that. I smiled as I jumped and lunged at Natsu. Natsu grunted a little as I leaped into his arms, he began to twirl me around.

"Your very happy!" Natsu cackled while he set me down.

"Oh so happy." I chimed as I pushed Natsu into the wardrobe. I heard Natsu shriek, oh this was perfect! I waited a few seconds, then I opened the door. I was a little disappointed when Natsu stepped out, he wasn't wearing anything silly.

"Oh thank you god." Natsu beamed as he put a hand up to his heart. I was so hoping to see him in that outfit. But the outfit he wore now, let me just say, he looked very handsome in it.

Natsu still had his scarf wrapped around his neck. Natsu was wearing something very princely, he looked like he was going to an event. His pants were still puffy as ever, Natsu Dragneel will forever have puffy pants on. I was snapped out of my daze when Natsu started to shake my shoulders.

"I think your drooling." Natsu smirked. I growled as I pulled his arm and began to head out the door.

"I guess we should head to Mira." I grumbled. Well whatever she has to say, it must be important. To the kitchen we go!

**Author Note~ Hello friends! I'm sorry for the late update, I also have finals and I want to cry! Please don't kill me! Anyways I was going to have Mira talk, but then I was distracted. This is what happens when I read to many shoujo manga's in one day, you get lots of fluff in this chapter. Anyways the wardrobe was not my idea, I got it from that episode when they were Edolos, I think I spelt that wrong. Anyways the next chapter will finally have the discussion! So was anyone wondering about Lucy's dream?! Well you will just have to continue reading to find out more! Muaha! The next chapter will have talking, adventure, the wonderful ships, Nalu is the main! I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a lovely review because I love hearing feedback from you guys! Goodnight or good morning!**

**Until next time**

**Glen Coco out~ **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30~ I meet his mother!?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Please remember Natsu is now human! Again super sorry for the late update! I think I need to change up my schedule a little because I have finals coming up! So every four days I will post a new chapter. I know, I suck. My schedule will turn back to normal after Friday because that's my last day of school! I just really have to focus on my finals and then I'm free! I'm so excited that I think I might puck, just kidding that's really gross. Also new characters should show up in this chapter, but I'm not making any promises! Anyways enough with my boring talking, On with the story!**

Natsu giggled like a little girl as I pulled him out of the room. I couldn't help but think the roles were a bit reversed right now. Natsu was usually the one to drag me out of the room to only god knows where. I guess his habits are rubbing off on me, hopefully not too much. Natsu's giggles subsided as his walking came to a halt.

"What's the rush?" Natsu whined. I stopped walking, because there was no way I could pull Natsu even if I have grown stronger. Is he seriously asking me that? I mean Mira said she wanted us to meet her after eating and getting dress, so we are.

"We need to go see Mira because she needed to tell us something." I sighed. Maybe Natsu chose to be dense at certain times and moments, that would make a lot of sense.

Natsu wasn't as dense as I thought he was, I found this out the hard way. Just this morning he was all ready to go and start the baby making, how embarrassing! Do you want to know what's even more embarrassing? Natsu knew just by looking in my eyes that I was ready, but I'm not! People might say I'm in denial, that is completely true.

Natsu will so be the death of me one day. Maybe he will listen to Mira and wait 'till were married, that will give me time to think about it all. It's not that I don't want to do that with Natsu, I'm just scared. I was about to start pulling Natsu's arm again until Natsu said something that could not be ignored.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked as he gripped my hand. I turned around and faced him, his face was very flushed. Was he not feeling well? He was fine just a few minutes ago. Natsu looked as if he was going to explode. Maybe he had to use the bathroom, why would he need to tell me that anyways?!

"What is it Natsu?" I asked. Natsu gripped my hand tighter as he glanced at me, but then quickly looked away. I swear he can change from being blunt to shyness in seconds. Natsu is usually very blunt and says anything that comes to mind, he looked like he was thinking very hard.

Natsu, thinking hard?! That's a new one. Okay maybe that's a little mean, I've been around Gajeel too much. What I mean is Natsu usually does things and says things without thinking, so what's troubling him now?

"I-I don't want you to," Natsu stuttered. What was he trying to say? What does he not want me to do? He doesn't want me to eat cake? Natsu didn't finish his sentence because he was suddenly hugging me. It's not a weird thing that he's hugging me, it's that he's squeezing me to death right now.

"N-Natsu you're killing me." I gasped. Natsu chuckled a little as he pulled back only a little so I could view his face. Natsu looked, extremely worried. Was he trying to hide it this whole time. Why did he look as if he was going to explode, can't he just tell me!? I quickly put both of my hands on his cheeks, I needed his full attention.

"What's wrong." I said as I put my forehead on top of his, which made me stand on my tipi-toes. This was something Natsu and I do when we want each other to understand one another. He started it so I guess I just am doing the same thing he would do.

Natsu seemed to do it a lot to me, so I thought I should do it back. Natsu stared into my eyes as if they were the night sky, why did he have to stare so intently? The urge to look away was eating at me slowly. I felt like I was in a staring competition, I'm so going lose if that's the case. I need to do this for him, he needed me right now.

I need to know why he was looking as if I stabbed him in the heart. Why was there such a painful expression on his face. Did I say something wrong? I don't remember saying anything to offend him. Natsu's cheeks grew very pink, pinker than his hair.

"I don't want you to leave my side." Natsu sighed as he pushed me down so I was no longer trying to be taller than him. Natsu leaned down and captured my lips, I didn't know how to react. Natsu's kiss was very passionate, as if he never wanted to let go of me. I wasn't going to leave his side, so why was he saying such things?

I gasped when Natsu pushed me into the tunnel wall and trapped me between his arms. Whoa there dragon boy, slow your role. Where did this side even come from? Natsu put a hand up to my cheek while I put one in his hair, to toy with his soft pink hair. Natsu deepened the kiss when he bit my bottom lip, he drew blood! Natsu smirked as he stuck his tongue into my mouth to toy with mine.

Natsu ended the kiss but didn't pull back, he started to nuzzle his nose into mine. Natsu was being so affectionate as always. What did he mean when he didn't want me to leave his side, I promised him I would never leave him. Does he doubt me?

"Why did you say that?" I questioned. Natsu was a bit surprised by my question, he really shouldn't be. I wanted answers now, not later. He needed to elaborate so I could understand what he needs.

"I don't want you to leave me," Natsu mumbled as he lowered his head into the crook of my neck. "I need you Luce." Those four words made my heart burst out of my chest, his words cut me like daggers. Natsu's sweet words will surely be the death of me.

"Elaborate please." I said. Natsu pulled his head back and stared into my eyes. This is where I become squeamish under his gaze, how could I not? His dark onyx eyes bore into mine, here we go with the staring competition again!

"The dream," Natsu muttered. "If you do go to save the kingdom, let me go with you." Natsu looked close to tears. His heart was such a fragile one, he doesn't show this side often. I'm glad we are close enough to share such deep thoughts and worries to one another. I'm really glad I got someone as special as he is.

I can understand why he was so upset. No one wants the one they love to leave them. It's actually very simple to understand Natsu's emotions right now. But for some reason I feel as if Natsu has mood swings here and there, oh that's just great. I hope dragons don't have some time of the month because that will surely be hell for me.

"Of course," I smiled. "Where would I be without my brave dragon!" Natsu chuckled as he lifted me up and began to spin me around, I was getting a bit dizzy though. Moment's like this are the ones I will cherish forever, and never forget. Natsu cackled as he tossed me over his shoulder and ran down the hallway.

"W-What the heck Natsu!" I yelped as I pounded on his back. I swear this is not okay! This dress is not that long, I think I feel a breeze. Natsu shifted me a bit on his shoulder and slowed his pace, a fat joke was surely to come.. or not.

"I just wanted to hold you." Natsu laughed. I bet he was grinning like a big idiot, I can't really see his face at the moment. I knew my face was red, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I pretty sure my panties are showing, why does Natsu Dragneel do this to me.

"That's quite nice but I can feel a breeze." I mumbled. Natsu snickered a little, he heard me. I knew his stupid super hearing could hear me. I stopped my attempts to escape and just sighed as Natsu carried me.

"I don't feel any breeze." Natsu snorted. Oh now he was just toying with me. I let of a cry of distress and hit Natsu's back once more, nothing. My strength is weak compared to his, I'm not really bother by it though.

Natsu began to hum a tune as he had a slight skip in his step. That tune, he was humming it in that weird dream. My mother's tune, I loved this little tune she made up. I was now starting to relax, but that did not last long.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel coughed as he continued to brush his teeth at his door. Natsu hissed as he covered my butt with his hand. My face was now a hundred times redder than it was a minute ago.

"Don't look metal brows." Natsu hissed. Gajeel scoffed as he pulled his toothbrush from his mouth.

"Bunny girl doesn't look to happy with your hand on her ass." Gajeel cackled. Natsu growled as he punched Gajeel in the face, the toothbrush broke.

"I will touch her where ever I want because she's mine!" Natsu growled as he knocked heads with his metal browed cousin. Oh Natsu so did not say that! I am going to Lucy kick him into next week if he dares say such a thing like that again.

"What are you two fools doing to Lu-chan?" Levy yawned as she came out of the room in a night gown. Gajeel quickly took his attention off of Natsu and stared at Levy. Levy looked a bit ticked off, she was probably sleeping and was woken up by the ruckus they were causing.

"I was just causally coming out of the room while brushing my teeth," Gajeel scoffed as he looked down at the broken toothbrush on the ground. "And all of a sudden I got a full face of strawberry panties!" Natsu growled and was ready to punch Gajeel in the face, he didn't get the chance to though.

"You stupid porcupine!" I hissed as I kicked Gajeel in the jaw. Levy gave me a thumbs up as Gajeel slumped onto her shoulder. I must have kicked him pretty hard because I can feel my ankle aching, stupid bastard saw it coming!

"That hurt even though I turned my cheek to metal!" Gajeel whined as he put a hand up to his slightly bruised cheek. I didn't care if my ankle was a bit hurt, I finally got Gajeel fair and square.

"I win!" I cackled as Natsu laughed along with me. Levy rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her face.

"I will eat you alive bunny girl." Gajeel growled. How dare he?! Does he want another kick to the face?

"You will do no such thing to Lu-chan." Levy grinned as she grabbed onto Gajeel's ear lobe. Gajeel grunted a little but did nothing. Levy so had him whipped.

"We'll see you guys later we got to talk to the she-demon." Natsu grinned and began to walk away.

"Bye bye strawberry panties!" Levy and Gajeel waved at me. Levy no! She has fallen to the dark side! I have been betrayed. I guess this is what I get for kicking Gajeel in the jaw.

"I will kill you two pervert!" I exclaimed as I pointed at the couple and glared at Gajeel as we walked away from his door. Levy cackled as she whacked Gajeel on the head, Gajeel began to argue with her. Levy smiled and winked at me as she pulled Gajeel back into the bedroom.

"Did that just really happen." I groaned. Natsu nodded his head as he moved his hand. His hand was still on my butt. I was going to whack him and threaten his food if he doesn't remove his hand right now.

"You are pushing your luck Pinky!" I growled as I elbowed Natsu in the back of his head. Natsu groaned as he quickly put a hand on the back of his head. Aha! I have found his weak spot! I was so use this to my advantage!

"I think it's super sexy when you get all angry." Natsu chimed as he shifted me into a more comfortable position. I gasped at his comment, he so did not just say that! I think my face is going to explode because of how hot it is.

"Why do you do these things to me Natsu Dragneel?" I groaned and slumped down on his shoulder.

"I should be asking you the same question." Natsu grunted as he came to a stop. What the heck did he mean by that? Anyways were we here already? Is Natsu ever going to let me use my own two feet? So many questions that will probably never be answered if I ask Natsu.

"How do you know Mira is in the kitchen?" Natsu asked as he set me down onto the ground. Thank you god! I thought I would never be put down! Natsu did have a good question though. I just assumed she was in the kitchen considering she made breakfast and might be still eating.

"You're a smart man." I sighed as I looked to my right. There was a huge brown door with a food sign at the top. How cute! It looks like Happy eating some fish, who made these signs anyways?

"Natsu?" I asked. Natsu looked down at me and came super close to my face. Here we are a third time, staring competition has commenced. Natsu smiled a little, but not too much.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked. Natsu smile grew bigger as he leaned closer, now we were nose to nose.

"I was wondering who made those signs," I giggled. "I've seen them above every door." Natsu pulled back and sighed as he leaned on the wall next to him. Natsu looked a little sad as he looked up at the sign.

"My mother made them with me." Natsu said with a sad smile. Oh, I didn't expect that. I expected to hear he got it as gift from someone or they were made from magic. It's kind of sweet when you think of a small Natsu making the signs with his mother.

"Well you guys did an amazing job at making them." I beamed. Natsu snapped out of his slum and smiled. Natsu stood up straight and put his hand on the door knob.

"Thank you so much Lucy." Natsu smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Of course I accepted his sweet short kiss. I wonder what Natsu was thanking me for, being nice? Natsu Dragneel will always have me at lost for words. Natsu pulled back and opened the door to reveal Erza and Jellal, making out on the kitchen table.

"N-Natsu." I stuttered while tugging on Natsu's sleeve. Natsu stared in horror at the two playing tonsil hockey on the table. All of a sudden a moan left Erza's lips as Jellal began to suck on her neck, and that's when Natsu quickly closed the door. I looked up at Natsu, we had the same expression. I think I'm going to be scarred for life.

"T-They were really going at it." Natsu said in horror. I nodded my head. Did they even know that we were there? They were making out, on the kitchen table! That's so unsanitary, they better clean it after words.

"I-I'm never eating at that table again." I stuttered. No way, you would have to pay me big time money to make me sit there. Oh my gosh! I'm mean that stuff is perfectly fine when you're with your partner, but lock the door next time!

"They didn't even notice us." Natsu said in disbelief. Well they were getting hot and heavy, I don't think they would have noticed even if I threw a spatula at them. That will forever scar me and I don't even think I'll ever look at them the same again.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu whispered as he gripped onto my arm. What now? I could hear creaking at the door, as if someone was standing on the other side. Natsu glanced around the tunnel quickly and let out a silent sigh of relief as he spotted a green door to our left.

Natsu picked me up so fast that I got a little bit of a head rush. Natsu carried bridal style as he rushed over to the door. Natsu fumbled in his pocket for something, a key? Natsu pulled a green key out and fumbled with the lock.

Natsu cried with glee as he pushed the door open, I could hear the kitchen door opening also. The last thing I heard before entering the room was Erza's voice.

"Anyone there?" Erza called out into the now empty hallway. Natsu closed the door silently and leaned against. I could see Natsu was sweating, I think I was too. Natsu let out a sigh of relief when we heard a door closing.

"We are now safe." Natsu panted. I giggled lightly and let out a small sigh. I thought I was going to be killed. Erza can be very scary, imagine if she saw us there. We would be dead meat.

"Where are we though?" I asked. I looked around the room, it seemed like a garden. There was huge tree in the middle of the room, it went through the ceiling. There was window at the top of the wall which shined light into the room. Natsu set me down and gripped my hand.

"This is the only thing I have left of my mother." Natsu grinned as he pulled me with him over to the tree. Now that we were closer to the tree, I could see a grave stone. There were at least more than a dozen fresh flowers surrounding the grave.

"This place is beautiful." I said in amazement. This place was breathtaking. The grass felt amazing under my feet, it was so soft. I wonder if Natsu takes care of this place, he does disappear out of my sight sometimes.

"I've been taking care of this place since I was seven," Natsu kneeled in front of her grave. "It was her dying wish." I kneel down next to Natsu and looked at the grave. The grave had a picture of a young woman there, she was gorgeous. She had long pink hair exactly like Natsu's, I see where he get it from. I felt as if I knew her though, but that's impossible.

The woman was smiling down at child she held in her hands. It was Natsu, they had the same facial structure. The man next to her had red hair, it was a younger Igneel. Igneel looked so happy, he was truly smiling. It didn't seem forced, it was beautiful. I wanted to cry, I'm such a baby.

"Your mother was a very pretty woman." I commented. Natsu nodded as he looked up at the tree in thought. I looked at the headstone and saw the words that were craved in there. It read:

_Here lies the magnificent woman!_

_She was a loving mother and wife._

_She was loved by many and will be missed._

_A woman like her will never be forgotten._

_We will always love you._

As I read those words, I felt my cheek become wet. I was crying, I wanted to sob until there were no tears. I quickly went to wipe away my tears but Natsu stopped me, Natsu took hold of my wrist.

"It's okay to cry Luce." Natsu sniffled. He was also crying. Even though she may have passed away a long time ago, doesn't mean that missing piece is still not gone. That big rip in your heart when you lose someone so close, it will never go away.

"I know." I sobbed as I leaned into his touch. Natsu pulled into him as he laid on his back on the soft grass, while I laid on top of him. Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on top of my head.

"I miss her so much," Natsu sniffled. "Will I ever stop being weak?" I shot my head up, which caused me to knock his chin rather hard. Natsu groaned in pain and looked up at me as I hovered on top of him.

"Crying does not make you weak," I cried. "It just shows you care." Natsu nodded his head as he pulled me back down. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and sniffled here and there.

"I know, I know," Natsu calmed down a bit. "I just want to see her one last time." I understood where he was coming from. I've wished for that for years, and it actually did happen. My mother was in my head, it was quick though. At least my mother got to meet Natsu, which made me extremely happy.

"I wish you could have met her." Natsu sighed. I was about to say, me too! But then I felt a tap on my arm. I quickly turned around and looked up. S-She was here, was this a dream? I felt Natsu grip my hips as he moved into sitting position.

"You do realize I was a witch." She winked at me. She was glowing, literally. She looked like an angel. Natsu was at lost for words, so was I. His mother was standing right in front of his, and we were speechless.

"M-Mom." Natsu said as his voiced cracked. His mother kneeled down and hugged us, Natsu did the same. I felt as if I were a piece of cheese in the middle of a sandwich. Natsu gripped onto his mother tighter, and so did she.

"W-What's happening?" I gasped. I was getting the life squeezed out of me. Natsu's mother chuckled as she leaned back and stared at us. She smiled as she took my hands into hers.

"You got such a beauty here Natsu." She said in disbelief. Was that really a surprise. Natsu was a good looking guy, I'm lucky I've got him.

"Is that really surprise?" Natsu grinned. His mother laughed at his comment. This was so cute, I felt like crying all over again. She looked down at me and then back to Natsu. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, I could hear her.

"She has a very a big chest," She giggled. "You're so lucky." I gasped as I wrapped my arms around my chest. She chuckled as she watched me react, oh I'm making a fool of myself!

"Anyways I'm glad I could meet you," She suddenly frowned. "You're names Luigi right?" I felt as if I was hit right in the gut. Natsu and her were so alike. She just had to bring up the Luigi thing didn't she? Natsu will never let me live this down.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilla." I smiled as I reached out for her hand. Natsu's mother looked a bit surprised but shook my hand anyways.

"So the dragon captured the princesses heart?" She grinned as she patted Natsu's head. She must be very proud of him. Natsu laughed like a little kid as he pulled me into a very tight hug.

"Were mates mom!" Natsu chimed as he hugged me tighter. His mother looked at him like he was stating the obvious.

"Well Lucy, I'm pretty sure we have met before." Natsu mom chuckled as she sat in front of us.

"Eh?" Natsu and I said in unison. His mother laughed some more, well I'm glad were entertaining her. Natsu mom smiled as she brought her hands out to touch our foreheads.

"I'll show you!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the whole room changed. No longer were we sitting in the beautiful garden, we were in another one. This one was outside, this was my mother's resting place, except she had not passed away yet. She was still alive. I remember this now.

_The Garden, an encounter. _

_"I'm going to get you princess!" I giggled as I chased her. This was when we were playing tag together. I was playing as a dragon with a little red hood on, and she was playing as a princess. My mother laughed as she ran around a bush, but suddenly fell back. _

_"Mom!" I shouted as I ran over to her. My mother giggled as she talked to someone behind the bush. I ran up behind her and saw who she was talking to. It was a pink haired woman and a boy about the same age I was back then. _

_"I'm so sorry!" My mother smiled as she lifted herself off the ground and shot her hand out. The woman smiled as she took her hand and got off the ground. The boy behind her chuckled as he went behind his mother. He was adorable, I think I had a crush on him. _

_Now that I look back on this, he looks a lot like Natsu. And that pink haired woman must be his mother! Genius Lucy strikes again. My mother greeted the pink haired woman and they began to talk. I walked behind the woman and poked the boy in his side._

_"Watch it Blondie!" Natsu grunted as he turned around. Natsu stared at me for awhile, was there something on my face back then? _

_"Well excuse me Pinky, I just wanted to say hi." I giggled. This felt very weird looking at my younger self talking to smaller Natsu. I guess I've always had a crush on this big dork._

_"You're really pretty for a weirdo." Natsu smiled. I could see myself smile, I guess I am a bit of a weirdo._

_"Well you're pretty handsome for someone with pink hair." I giggled. I can't believe I was so blunt as a kid. The smaller Natsu began to blush at my comment. _

_"What's your name?" I asked. _

_"Natsu Dragneel! What about you?" Natsu asked as he put his hand out. _

_"Lucy Heartphilla!" I giggled as I shook his hand. We were so cute, how could I forget something like this? _

_"Luigi?" Natsu snickered. _

_"Lucy!" I shouted. _

_"How about Luce?" Natsu smiled. I thought about it for a while and then smiled._

_"I like it!" I beamed._

_"Come on Natsu we have to get back to Igneel." His mother chimed. Natsu argued with his mom to stay a little longer but she of course won. She smiled at me as she said goodbye to my mother._

_"I hope we meet again!" Natsu smiled as he patted my back. I giggled, I wanted to see him again as well._

_"We will meet again for sure!" I exclaimed as I leaned and kissed his cheek. Man I was really brave as a kid. Natsu began to blush but then smiled and nodded his head. Natsu waved me goodbye and left with his mother._

"Wasn't that so cute!" Natsu mom chimed as she ruffled Natsu's hair. I felt as if I were knocked out and had a killer headache when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and stared at Natsu. He was blushing like mad.

"You remembered that time and you never told me didn't you?" I hissed. Natsu started to whistle as he scooted closer to his mom. That was really important and he decides not to tell me. I can't believe I forgot such a precious moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Natsu grinned. I groaned as I smacked my forehead, I think I left a mark. Good job Lucy!

"Lucy, Natsu." Natsu's mother called. We both directed our attention towards her. She looked as if she was fading away. She was going to leave, but I didn't want her to go. I wanted to know more about her, speak to her longer. I wanted her to see my wedding.

"I'm going to see your father." She said as she caressed Natsu's cheek. Natsu began to tear up but held it in.

"I love you so much mom." Natsu smiled as he hugged her. She pulled back and ruffled his hair. She turned to me pulled me into the hug.

"I wish I could speak with you some more." She cried. She was crying now. I hugged her tighter, but she was fading away.

"I know we barley know each other but I love you too." I cried. She looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you both and I hope you have the best wedding ever!" She cheered as she pulled us out of the hug. She stood up and began to sparkle.

"You're father has to see me beautiful so no more crying," She smiled. "Take care of each other and protect each other!" She winked at me as she began to walk away and sparkle.

"Be sure to wear protection because that white stuff makes babies!" She giggled as she snapped her fingers. She was gone. Natsu and I sat there in shock.

"That last thing she said to me," Natsu began to chuckle. "Was to use protection." I also began to laugh, I can't believe she said that. I expect something beautiful to come out of her mouth.

"Well she's a very wise women!" I cackled as I leaned into Natsu. I looked up to Natsu to see him smiling down at me.

"What is it?" I asked. Natsu winked at me as he pulled us up and had me in bridal style again.

"We need to go see Mira!" Natsu smiled. How could I forget about that! I'm a terrible person! She's going to kill me when we see her!

"We don't know where she his though." I said. Natsu smile grew wider when her sniffed the air. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"I can smell her from here!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the door.

"To Mira we go!" I giggled. Natsu closed and locked the door behind him, after that he rushed through the tunnels.

"You're so weird Lucy!" Natsu cackled. Of course, I'm weird, I don't think he lets me go through a day without telling me that. Mira here we come!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I'm sorry I was late for this chapter but I made it super long for you guys! This is so going to be fun looking over! So I was going to have Mira talk, but then Natsu's mother came! My fingers typed on their own, they took over! Anyways the next chapter will have Mira's talk, I promise! The next chapter will have Nalu! Of course and the talk! There will also be a new adventure awaiting for them! And Cana and Happy get more screen time, isn't that great?! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Even make suggestions if you want, just no hate! Have a good night or good morning! **

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31~ I lost him without even knowing it.**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Please remember Natsu is now a human! Anyways I'm sorry that you guys had to wait so long for my update! But to make it up to you I made a new Nalu one shot that I think many of you will like! It's called, It all started with his pants! Anyways enough of my talking, on with the story!**

Here we are again, running through the hallways. I kind of felt a bit childish, but I feel like that all the time. Natsu giggled here and there about how fun it would be fun to mess with Gajeel when we passed his door, but I of coursed stopped him.

"You know you're really light Luce," Natsu grinned as he gripped my thighs. "I kind of wonder why Happy always says you're so heavy." Oh did I forget to mention, I am now ridding on Natsu's back. Natsu said it would be faster if he gave me a piggy back ride, so I took his offer. I kind of feel like a kid, but who cares!

"Happy just says that to mess with me." I huffed. I think I'm at a good weight. Happy is just messing with me... right?

"Really?" Natsu asked. Oh come on. Natsu can't believe everything Happy says. Happy is like the boy who cried wolf, except it more like the cat instead of boy. Anyways Happy can be mean, but it's his way of showing love. May be I'm an idiot and Happy just really thinks I'm fat, there goes myself confidence.

"Yes Natsu." I groaned. Natsu smiled as he stopped. Natsu shifted me on his back a little and scooted me up. It was a bit awkward because I'm in a dress, which is very uncomfortable while riding on someone's back. I kind of wonder what it's like to wear pants, probably very constricting.

Yes you must all be thinking how I have not worn pants before, well let's just say Virgo never made me pants. Virgo was my maid and also, my tailor! She made me millions of outfits. Some of the outfits she made were the cutest things I've ever seen, but some clothes were... I can't even say it!

Around the time I got to sixteen Virgo started to play tricks on me. Virgo's tricks consisted of messing with my wardrobe. One time I was beginning to get changed in the morning and I went to my dresser. There waiting for me, was a dresser full of lingerie. Back then I use to wear simple stuff so I was horrified to find those in my closet.

I even remember when Virgo came into my room in the middle of the night and left a bunch of animal costumes in my closet. After a while I knew what her true intention was. She was trying to make me smile. Sure I would be a little mad, but I thought it was quite funny.

Anyways back to the whole not ever wearing pants thing, Virgo said ladies should always look fancy. Were pants not fancy? Virgo's logic is really a mystery. It's kind of hard to read her some times, she's usually has the same expression on her face.

"Luce!" Natsu whined. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Natsu. Natsu had stopped walking, he was waving a hand in front of my face. Did I space out?

"Sorry I was in deep thought." I sighed as I laid my head onto Natsu back. He had so much muscle. How was he so built? I wonder what it would be like to feel them. I could if I wanted to, but that would be too weird.. right? I'm a sucker for abs, which Natsu has them!

I am his mate, and soon to be wife. We are going to have babies together, which would I would have to have s-sex with him. Which would mean we are going to see each other naked. A-And touch each other. W-Why am I think about these things? I think I'm going to have a nose bleed.

"Ugh Luce." Natsu groaned as he lightly hit his head on the wall. Here I go again with the spacing out. What did I do this time? I knew Natsu was a mind reader! Oh god he heard everything didn't he. I'm such an idiot!

"W-What is it Natsu?" I laughed nervously. Natsu growled at me as he gripped my thighs and glanced back at me. Oh god what did I do this time? I don't think I've done anything wrong.. yet. It's only been ten seconds, did I say something without knowing I said it, I don't think so

"I can't smell Mira's scent anymore because of you." Natsu pouted. Wait, what? How was I affecting his nose. Did I smell bad? I just took a bath recently so that can't be the case. W-Wait a second. I was just thinking about some pretty intense stuff which m-means something, can he smell that part of me?

"How am I the problem?" I asked. No way, I'm just an idiot and that's not why he lost her scent. Natsu does have a pretty good nose though, oh I'm in trouble. Natsu growled lightly as he shifted me around a little.

"Are you thinking dirty things?" Natsu sniffed the air a little more. There goes my blush, I want to hide. More like I need to hide. He knew! I'm worst then Cana, I'm a pervert. He can smell me. Oh my god someone please hit me! Natsu smirked as he read my expression, he knew everything.

"N-No, why would you say that?" I laughed as I playfully hit him on the shoulder. Natsu's smirk grew wider. Natsu let me go and in one swift movement had me against the wall. Okay things are getting way intense now. Natsu let his head fall onto my neck and started to sniff, he was smelling me even more.

Why do these things always happen in the hall way!? Someone could see us right now! Gajeel could come out of nowhere and make perverted comments, Cana would probably help make even more perverted comments. Wendy and Romeo could be walking causally and then get scarred for life!

"How the heck am I suppose to hold myself back if you do this to me Luce." Natsu laughed lightly as he licked my neck. Oh my Mavis, this is too much. I think I just had a mini heart attack.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." I stuttered. I wanted to move back, but there was a wall stopping me from doing that. Natsu chuckled at my comment.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Natsu grinned while sniffing my neck. I swear Natsu knows everything! Natsu can see right through me, I feel so exposed around him. It's not a bad feeling though, I like how he can feel what I'm thinking. Because he always knows exactly what I want, and that's a great feeling.

"You caught me!" I exclaimed as I put my hands up. Natsu leaned his head back as he laughed. I like this side of Natsu, the one where he's always smiling. I like his sexy side, yes I Lucy Heartphilla has finally admitted it. These feelings, are not something I can hold back anymore.

Natsu laughing subsided as he put his attention towards me. Natsu sighed while taking a piece of my hair and playing with it. Natsu had slight smile on his face as he played with one strand of hair. Moment's like this make my heart flutter, and make me fall more in love with him.

"If you want to know why I'm being all," Natsu hummed as he tried to look for the word he wanted to say. Possessive? Sexy? How about seductive? I think the perfect word to be used here is perverted.

"Perverted?" I laughed. Natsu groaned as he took his hand up to smack his forehead. I love teasing him, I'm just making up for all the times I missed messing with Natsu. Natsu peeked through his fingers as he stared at me, which this made me laugh even more.

"Is that how it seems to you?" Natsu laughed a little. He was blushing, Natsu rarely blushes so this was a good moment. I wanted to burn embarrassed Natsu into my head and never forget. Oh gosh I just want to kiss him silly.

"Well I have been going along with it so I'm at fault too!" I giggled. As much as I love seeing Natsu like this, I won't let him get too embarrassed. If that happened, Natsu would start to pout. Natsu moved his hands away from his face and caged me in by putting his hand beside my head.

"Well as I was saying before you said I was a pervert," Natsu smiled. "It's kind of like mating week." My eyes widened at his statement. Mating week? What in the world is matting week? I wonder if Levy knows about mating week. I should probably just ask Natsu what matting week is before my mind explodes with questions that need to be answered.

"What's matting week?" I asked. Natsu sighed as he knock foreheads with me. Usually I like when he does that, but this time the back of my head knocked with the wall.

"Well it's something we go through every month," Natsu giggled. "Kind of like that thing girls go through." No, I don't think Natsu understands what girls go through. We go through pain, and let me just say it looks like there's a massacre down below.

"Please elaborate." I said. Natsu groaned.

"We tend to become very," Natsu groaned once again, this must be very embarrassing for him. "Hormonal." I wanted to laugh, so hard. I couldn't laugh, this must be very emotional for Natsu. Hold it in Lucy, hold it in.

"I know your laughing inside." Natsu's eye twitched. The corners of my mouth twitched, but I will not break. Stay strong Lucy, keep it together.

"No way." I stated. Natsu eyed me carefully but when on to tell me about his matting week problem.

"During the week we want to do things with our mates." Natsu said. I could feel my eyebrows raise, which was a weird feeling. I wish Natsu would describe more, but it's Natsu were talking about here.

"What kind of things?" I asked. Natsu groaned even louder. I think I'm killing him with my questions.

"I know you are not that stupid Luce." Natsu sneered. Natsu knows me so well, but I'm going to mess with him just a little bit longer.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." I chimed. Natsu hissed silently while eyeing me.

"We want to do sexual stuff are you happy now!" Natsu yelled as he pretended to pull out his hair. Oh man this was too much fun. How was I not freaking out right now you ask? Well I have no idea either!

"Well you better be careful with that white stuff because that makes babies!" I laughed. Natsu growled. Those were his mothers last words to us, best words I've heard all day. I just want to laugh like no tomorrow. Natsu's jaw dropped.

"I'm being serious here Lucy!" Natsu growled. Okay, okay. Enough of the teasing Lucy, I have to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked. Natsu stopped his growling and leaned forward. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead his forehead hit my collar bone.

"Just smelling you makes me want to," Natsu hissed. Here come Natsu the pervert! At least I found out why he's acting like this. I'm going to have to go through this very month with him, I'm going to have to keep my guard up!

"Take you right here and now." Natsu whispered. Natsu nipped at my ear and gripped my hips. Natsu attacked my neck, which I'm pretty sure he's leaving marks. Natsu licked up my neck which caused a chain of reactions to happen.

I moaned, I've never felt like this before. Natsu growled while lifting me up and pushing against the wall. My instinct kicked in, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Natsu grunted while trying to push me into the wall even more, which was not going to happen.

Natsu grunted as he bit my neck. Natsu seemed very animalistic, which was quite hot. Stop that Lucy, you're mind is not going to be corrupted by Cana! Oh what am I even talking about! I can't even focus when Natsu's kissing me senseless.

"Stop me." Natsu moaned into my lips. I wanted him to stop, but didn't at the same time. I don't want to do this with Natsu when he's like this. I want Natsu to be thinking clearly when we do stuff like this.

"Please let me kiss you more." Natsu whined through the kiss. Natsu is confusing me, and probably himself too. I groaned slightly as I put two hands onto his shoulders and with very weak effort, pushed him away.

"Sorry dragon boy but my first time is not going to be in a hall way." I giggled. I felt very lightheaded. I felt as if I was on cloud nine. How will I survive anything more than this?

"We need to get to Mira." Natsu groaned. I nodded my head as I kissed his nose.

"You make it so hard to stop." Natsu whined. I giggled while unwrapping my legs from his waist and set myself on the ground. Natsu whined even more when I let go of him, he was just too adorable.

"She is so going to kill us!" I cried. Natsu nodded while taking my hand into his. Natsu pulled my arm as an indication were about to run. Natsu winked at me as he pulled me forward and started to run while sniffing the air. '

"She's here!" Natsu screeched in terror as he stopped running once he reached the corner. I ran right into his back, which now my nose is aching. Mira popped up from behind the corner wall.

"I've been following you this whole time!" Mira cackled as she came from behind the wall while Laxus followed. Natsu groaned as he turned around and his face in my hair while I hid mine in his chest.

"Why do you do this to us Mirajane." Natsu murmured into my hair. Mira is probably the most crazy person I have ever met, she actually ties with Juvia. Mira giggled as she played with her sword belt, which felt very scary to watch.

"You guys are so mean!" Mira whined. We were mean!? She's the one who invades peoples space! Mira sees all and hears all!

"What?" Natsu and I said in unison! Mira grumbled while she looked up at Laxus.

"They waited so long to come and find me." Mira sighed. Laxus looked at us with this look I knew well, sympathy.

"We were pretty preoccupied." Natsu smiled to himself. Oh he is not smiling at a time like this. I'm so going to smack that smug look off his face.

"Yeah," Laxus sneered. "Getting hot and heavy in the middle of the hall way takes up a lot of time." I gasped. S-She saw that too! Oh my god, there is no privacy in this place.

"How about we just see what Mira wants to talk about." I hissed. Mira and Laxus looked at each other and then back at us. Did they talk to each other, using their minds?! No way, this world isn't that crazy.

"Fine," Mira grumbled. "You guys are no fun." Well thank god we are not talking about that anymore! Now down to business!

"We can talk here." Mira smiled slightly. I felt as if tension was in the air now. Mira's smile was fake, what was she going to tell me?

"I need to tell you something that will probably upset you greatly." Mira frowned. I knew it! I knew something was wrong. What would upset me? My room is now filled with kale? No, what's wrong then?

"It can't be that bad." I said. Mira's frown, was even worse than before. I don't like this, I feel like a weight is on my chest. What's wrong with me? I feel as if I already know what she's going to say.

"It's about your father." Laxus blurted out. Well at least he cut to the chase. What did he mean, it's about my father. I don't even want to hear about my father right now, but something inside me is concerned. I hate my father, but deep, deep down I still love him.

"I suspect your father is being controlled." Mira shifted her feet around but kept eye contact with me.

"W-What?" I stuttered. What did she mean being controlled? For how long? When did this happen? It must have happened recently, it must have.

"I think it began to happen when your mother passed," Mira gulped. "And your mother didn't die from a natural sickness." I felt as if my whole face has dropped. My heart felt very heavy. I felt as if whole world was crashing. W-Why am I hearing about this just now.

"M-My mother was murdered?" I croaked. Natsu came behind me and wrapped his arm around me. It made me feel a little better, but I still felt terrible. Mira looked as if she wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"Someone put a sickness spell on her," Mira stated. "She didn't know what was happening." I didn't want to hear this, but I did. I felt my heart breaking. Why would anyone want to hurt my mother? Why would anyone do this?

"After your mother passed, Your father fell weak." Laxus said. Weak? I don't understand. I want to say something, but I couldn't form any words.

"Someone is taking over your father for years." Mira stated. Y-Years. Every beating, every rude thing he would say, wasn't even him. All those years I spent hating him for the man he became, it wasn't even him. I feel so, terrible.

My father, my real father is stuck all this time. And I hated him not even knowing what was happening. I don't think I can even speak right now. I just want to cry and cry. I wanted to break. But I was holding back.

"We need to help your father Lucy," Mira smiled sadly. "We need to save the kingdom." The kingdom, my father. I don't even know what to think right now.

"We will be leaving later today," Laxus stated. "Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Juvia will becoming with us." I nodded my head.

"Of course Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Happy will be coming also," Mira said. "We need to pack and then leave." So much was happening, and I couldn't say a word.

"We have a plan," Laxus smirked. "So be ready in two hours." Mira and Laxus said their goodbyes and left. Natsu and I walked back to our room, slowly taking it in. Natsu opened the door and closed it behind us. This is when I broke.

"What am I suppose to do!" I cried. I fell to the floor and cried like a baby. I felt like my head was going to split open. Natsu ran to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder gripping at his shirt.

"I'm here for you Lucy," Natsu whispered. "I will always be here." All I could think was I lost my father without even knowing it. Everything began to go black as I cried into Natsu arms.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! It is four o'clock in the morning and I wrote this. I know it's a bit short, but I'm so tired. My friends made me play just dance 'till two in the morning, and then I decided to write this. So this chapter was fluffy and emotional, I'm sorry if it's crappy! I just want to close my eyes. Next chapter will come soon, I promise! It will have new characters and even a longer chapter. I will also be posting a new nalu one shot sometime tomorrow. Good night my friends! I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm too lazy to proofread! Forgive me! I will make it up to you guys for sure!**

**Glen coco out~ **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32~ His smile always seems to bring me out of my gloom.**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! Please remember Natsu is now a human! Sorry I couldn't post any sooner! A lot of stuff has happened recently. School just ended, I lost my brother, and my neighbor just recently died. It's really upsetting, I wasn't that close to my neighbor but his kids are the one I feel bad for the most. I know losing my brother was hard, but losing a father must surely be harder. I'm also moving soon! Either over the summer or when summer ends, I'm not really sure yet. But enough of talking about my life, on with the story my friends!**

_I could tell I was in a dream. But I didn't want to be in this dream, something was off about this dream. Usually all my dreams are off, but this one had a terrible feeling to it. I could feel chills go up my spine, I opened my eyes._

_I was in some type of church, sitting on a bench. The benches were painted black, no, very dark red. I was almost afraid to look around some more. The bench I was sitting on was golden though, why was this on different. Nobody was there, except me, I felt lonely all over again. I got off the bench, which turned red once I left it. I turned away from the bench and headed towards the front of the church. _

_At the altar, there was a coffin. It was a huge black coffin, big enough for two. Everything in my body told me to wake up, or at least run away from the church. But I couldn't, I was somehow contradicting myself. It's like my body has a mind of its own. My mind was screaming no, but I didn't leave._

_I looked down at my feet, they were glowing. No, my whole being was glowing. In this church, I was the only light. I didn't know the true meaning behind it, but I don't think I would want to find out. I looked up at the coffin, something I didn't want to see was in it, or more like someone._

_I was facing the back of the coffin, which is kind of weird. Usually it's shown to everyone or closed. May be I shouldn't be looking. I now became hesitant to move any further. What I'm about to see, might scar me for life, I decided to move anyways._

_My legs were moving on their own. Every step I took, my head felt as if it was going to split open. My head was aching so bad. I just wanted to wake up to Natsu, my safe haven. I wish he was here now. But I think I have to see this for myself. Being alone sucks._

_I stopped in front of the coffin, it was opened just as I expected it to be. I was horrified by the site I was seeing. My mother, and my father. They were laying in the coffin, together. They didn't even look like themselves, they were so pale. Was this a funeral for them inside my head? If it is why would they have the coffin open for me to see? I don't want to see this now. _

_I want to remember my mother and father with a smile on their faces, not this. I want to see them laughing, not frowning. No, not even a frown. Any emotion would be better than this, all I see is death. I felt like I was going to puke, but nothing would come up. Instead, I was breaking inside._

_They were dead. I wanted to crumble to my knees. I really had to except the fact that they are gone out of my life, forever. At least the memories are still here. They happy ones. I wanted to remember the happy one, but this was causing me to freak out._

_"N-No please come back." I cried. I wanted t hug them, but then I didn't. The bodies must have been blessed already, that would be stupid of me to touch them now. It would taint them, but I just want to feel their warmth, but there is none._

_"Why would you do this to us Lucy!" My mother cried. Suddenly my parents were no longer in the coffin. They were standing behind me. I quickly turned around and gripped at the coffin behind me. My parents were standing there, with no emotion expressed on their faces. _

_"If only you had noticed sooner!" My father screamed. Now the emotion was showing on their faces, disappointment. Why was my mind doing this to me? Why can't I wake up from this nightmare! _

_"You're an embarrassment to the kingdom." My father hissed. They're faces, were morphing into monsters. No, they now had no faces now. Why is this happening? I'm starting to believe what they're saying is true, even though I know it's not. My mind is betraying me._

_"I-I'm sorry." I cracked. I kneeled to the floor, I was on my hands and knees. I could feel my whole body shivering in fear. This felt all too real. Is this how my parents really feel? I could see the light around me starting to go out, and that made me fearful even more._

_"Sorry is not good enough." My father boomed as he raised a hand. He was going to hit me. I didn't even want to guard myself, I just wanted to cry forever. I tensed up for the hit that was to come, but it never did. _

_I looked up and suddenly a bright light came. No, it was not a light. It was fire. There was my savior standing in front of me, with that big goofy smile. He had his hand reached out to me, of course I grabbed it. _

_"Natsu." I cried as I leaped into his arms. Natsu chuckled as he squeezed me tighter. I stuck my head into the crock of his neck and cried like a baby. I let out a sob, I sounded like a baby. _

_"I told you I would protect you," Natsu sighed. "You had me so worried." I cried even more, his warmth made me feel so safe. I couldn't ever live in a world without Natsu Dragneel, my big idiot._

_And that's when I woke up. _

"Natsu!" I gasped as I shot up. I looked around the room, I was in my room, laying in my bed. I began to feel panic. Where was Natsu? I was about to jump out of bed, but there was arms around my waist and a head resting on my lap. I sighed as I laid back down and put a arm on my forehead.

"I thought you would never wake up." Natsu whined as he snuggled his face into my cheek. As much as I was upset, he made me feel better.

"How long was I sleeping?" I groaned. Natsu pulled back and took me by the arm, pulling me closer. Natsu hugged me tight and let out a sigh.

"A whole day." Natsu stated. I pulled back and looked up at Natsu. I slept for a whole day? I was suppose to leave in two hours, and I slept for a whole fricken day! I groaned as I let my head fall onto Natsu chest, bare chest I might add.

"I spent the whole time trying to find you." Natsu sighed while rubbing small circles onto my back. Where exactly did I go? Do I sleep walk now? I don't think I've ever done that before. I could just imagine my body walking around, kind of weird to imagine that actually.

"Where did I go?" I asked. Natsu chuckled while now playing with my hair, he really likes touching my body doesn't he? N-Not in that way! B-But maybe I want him to, oh why do I think of things like this!? Lucy Heartphilla, Queen of denial.

"I couldn't find you in your dreams," Natsu groaned. "Thank god I found you just in time." So we both slept for the whole day, I can't believe it. Natsu always makes it in the nick of time to save me. I really don't know what would have happened if Natsu hadn't shown up.

"You spent a whole day trying to find me." I said. Natsu nodded his head as he kissed my cheek. I like when Natsu is affectionate like this, usually he's all goofy. I like that side too. I just want to give Natsu a thousand thank you's.

"Thank you Natsu." I could hear my voice crack. This big idiot will do anything for me. I love him for that. I also love everything about him, his good and bad sides. Natsu is just so loveable that it sometimes hurts my heart to think about how cute he is.

"You don't need to thank me Luce," Natsu sniffed my hair. "Protecting you is all I care about." There he goes again, making me blush. Even though we've kissed, his words make me blush more than a kiss.

"You're too perfect." I grumbled into his shoulder blade. Natsu laughed at my comment while he leaned back onto the bed, pulling me with him.

"So are you," Natsu growled lightly. "I don't even know how I got a beauty like you." I leaned my head up and whacked him playfully on the nose. Natsu pretended to be hurt and started to howl about how mean I was to him.

"You picked me up by my dress and carried me off into a cave," I giggled. "Remember?" Natsu let go of his nose and stared at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze but I stared right back.

"I remember you not fighting back at all." Natsu cracked a grin. I smiled back while reaching up at Natsu's hair and playing with one of his pink locks. I should use the same shampoo as him, his hair is too damn soft.

"Your smile reeled me in." I smiled. Natsu grabbed my hand and began to play with our fingers, unclasping them and clasping them together.

"I didn't even know I could smile in that dragon form." Natsu chuckled as he threw his head back. Natsu's smile, always seems to bring me out of my gloom. Just like Juvia said when her Gray-sama took away the rain, Natsu took away mine.

"Well it was a terrible one but I still loved it." I giggled into Natsu neck, which had a scarf wrapped around it. I felt so comfortable, so warm. Around Natsu I'm always so warm, it's quite a nice feeling. I snuggled more into the crock of Natsu's neck. Somehow, being with Natsu makes all the pain go away, I wonder if Natsu feels the same way.

"Mira's going to kill us." Natsu sighed into my hair. She just might, but this moment right here was too good to pass up.

"She would have done it by now." I smiled as I lifted my head. Natsu nodded his head and showed me a very big toothy grin.

"I wonder if she's busy with Laxus." Natsu smirked. Why would Natsu want to know something like that. I surely would not want to think about Mira and Laxus getting busy. I can't believe I just said getting busy.

"And why are you thinking about that?" I questioned. Natsu chuckled deeply as he gripped my hips. Natsu turned us over in one swift motion, he was now hovering over me. I swear he can become horny in no time! Didn't he mention it being some kind of mating week.

The way he explained it made me want to cry from how funny it was. Every month he becomes horny. He even explained it was like something girls go through, which made me want to burst out laughing. Honestly, how could I not laugh at something like that?

"Just your scent makes me want to take you." Natsu growled as he looked me up and down. I kind of felt scared, but excited. I should be freaking out, shouldn't I? Is it possible for your whole body to be blushing? Because I suddenly became very warm.

"I didn't know I smelt so good." I laughed nervously. What was I even saying?! I should be smacking Natsu! Or should I? Oh why can't I make a decision of my own!?

"She won't be interrupting us if she's busy." Natsu smirked. Oh my gosh. Is it going to happen? I think I'm excited, but I can't really tell. Natsu lowered himself down on to my body. Thank god I wore this dress, for once I didn't wake up naked. Natsu nudged open my legs with his arms and laid between them.

"Ah!" I yelped. I could feel something hard down there. I quickly but my hands up to my face, I was so embarrassed. I could feel Natsu try to pry my hands away from my face, he succeeded. I looked up to see him, his eyes looked so different.

His eyes were filled with so many different emotions. Lust, adoration, happiness. I put a hand onto his cheek and caressed it. It's like something snapped inside Natsu, he suddenly pulled back. I kind of just laid there, clueless as ever. What just happened?

"I-I didn't even know what I was doing." Natsu stuttered. I put my hand back onto his cheek and pulled him down. He looked really flushed.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Of course he wasn't okay! Why was I even asking that? Natsu sighed as he fell on top of me. I huffed because Natsu isn't that light.

"My body took control," Natsu said while resting his head on my chest. "I was so scared that I might've hurt you." My eyes widened, he thought he was going to hurt me? Even if Natsu wasn't aware of his actions, he would never hurt me.

"And why would you hurt me?" I asked. Natsu blushed and hid his face into my chest, he really wasn't making things easy right now. I really wanted to hit him for that action, but I restrained myself.

"We tend to become a little aggressive when mating." Natsu mumbled into my chest. I didn't even say anything. I don't know if I should be laughing or be totally horrified. I chose to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Natsu whined as he lifted his head up. I laughed even more. I couldn't hold it in. He looked so scared, I thought he would wet his pants. A little aggressive? I think I'm laughing because I'm really nervous. I think I could mess with him here for a little bit. I don't think I would get another chance like this.

"How do you know I don't like it rough?" I giggled. I meant to be serious but I couldn't. Natsu's face went from horrified, to confusion, and then to lust. Oh I shouldn't have said that! I didn't mean to awaken the beast, I'm truly a fool!

"Who knew you had a side like this?" Natsu smirked. Natsu leaned up and captured my lips. Natsu's word were true, this kiss was extremely rough. Natsu forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth and totally took control. I thought he was going to eat my face, but Natsu would never do that.. right? I shouldn't even be questioning that!

"T-That was a joke!" I gasped as I pulled away from the kiss. Natsu winked at me. Why was he winking? Natsu lowered his head down to my neck, and l-licked it. Natsu then began to suck, and that's when I lost it.

"S-Stop." I moaned. Natsu lightly nipped at my neck and made a popping noise when he stopped.

"It' doesn't sound like you want me to though." Natsu grinned as he bit my nose. I just wanted to smack him, and so I did.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Natsu whined. Natsu held his nose as he looked at me, he was back to normal. Oh thank god! It's not that I don't want to do those things with Natsu, it's just I want him to be all there when he's doing it. Oh I sound like a fool.

"You weren't kidding." I sighed as I pulled Natsu head into a hug, which cause his face to meet my chest. Natsu pulled back a little and stared at me, with his bleeding nose.

"Oh did I hit you that hard!" I exclaimed as I took my sleeve and began to wipe up the blood.

"Y-Yeah sure." Natsu laughed nervously. I pulled my sleeve away when it seemed the bleeding had stopped. Natsu smiled at me nervously.

"Was I that bad that you had to hit me?" Natsu asked. I hit him again, except with a pillow.

"Of course not," I sighed. "I just want you to be yourself when we do stuff like that." Natsu giggled when I said stuff like that.

"It's called sex and kissing an-" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence because I tackled him. I straddled his hips and covered his face with a pillow.

"I will remove this pillow once you stop being a pervert." I growled. Natsu put a thumb up and that's when I pulled the pillow away. Natsu took the pillow away from me and threw it behind him.

"I really need to remove spatulas and pillows out of your reach." Natsu grumbled as he poked me on the nose. I pouted, he brought up the spatula.

"I told you not to talk about that." I hissed as I poked him on the nose. Natsu growled as he bit my finger, which really hurt. I was about to yell at him, until something extremely awkward happened. I felt something hard against my bottom.

Natsu stared at me while smiling nervously, I kind of felt bad for him. Boys must have it rough considering they can't do anything about that, problem. I could feel my cheeks become hot and that's when I knew to get up, but then the door swung open. In came Mira, Laxus and Happy.

"You're awake finally!" Happy exclaimed. Happy was about to fly over to us but then stopped. He eyed us carefully and then flew out the door say I was a pervert. Laxus snickered as he looked at us. I truly hate when Laxus snickers, I wish I still had my pillow.

"Why do you catch us at such awkward times?" I cried. Natsu let go of my finger and leaned up. He was acting as if everything was totally okay, which it totally wasn't. Natsu gripped at my hips and hissed very silently, don't move so much.

Laxus eyed us carefully and I could see his ear twitch, he heard. I wanted to cry tears of embarrassment. Things have now become extremely awkward. Natsu growled at Laxus which made Laxus look away with a smile on his face.

All that mattered was that Mira wouldn't see, there would be no end to her teasing. I saw Mira looking at us with wonder, which me a bit squeamish. Natsu growled louder this time, I'm so sorry Natsu!

"I see Lucy is feeling better." Mira smiled as she came over to us and grabbed our hands. Natsu gripped my hip like it was his life line.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Mira asked. Natsu and I began to become very sweaty, she was going to kill us. Of course were not ready, we've been sleeping for a whole day! And Natsu has a little, no, a big problem.

"We need a little bit more time." I said. I prepared myself for yelling, anything, but it never came. Mira just smiled, like she understood.

"Everyone will meet you outside when you're ready." Laxus smiled. Mira hooked arms with him and leaned on him.

"Don't take too long!" Mira smiled at Natsu and I. Mira and Laxus waved at us as they left out of the room.

"I feel like they are kind of similar." Natsu laughed. I nodded my head as I quickly got off Natsu. Natsu quickly covered his face and groaned.

"That was way too much." Natsu hissed. I felt so bad, I was his problem. I made him so embarrassed. I was very hesitant but I removed his hands from his face. Natsu looked away from me with pink cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," I giggled. "It's a normal thing for boys." Natsu sighed as he nodded his head.

"I know," Natsu cracked a small smile. "I was just afraid Mira would kill me for doing something to you before our wedding." That's right, our wedding. I want to have that soon actually. I want to spend the rest of my life with this dork, when do we start?

"About that," I smiled. "We should have it after saving the kingdom." Natsu's smile turned into a huge one. Natsu lunged at me and hugged me, which was something like a Juvia death grip. I giggled as I hugged him back, I was going to marry the man I love.

"I can't wait." Natsu pulled back and then leaned in for a light kiss upon my lips. I sighed as I got out of his grip and jumped off the bed. Natsu followed along with me.

"Should we change?" I asked. Natsu hummed to himself, I'm guessing he's thinking.

"Well I think we should disguise ourselves." Natsu chimed. Disguise ourselves? Why should we? It does sound kind of fun. May be this time I could get to wear pants. Yes that sound weird. Usually girls want to wear dresses and skirts, but pants would be fun.

"Why though?" I asked. It's not that I didn't like the idea, I just wanted to know the reasoning for it.

"Because if anyone recognizes you then that mean's trouble." Natsu winked. For once Natsu Dragneel had out smarted me. I didn't even think about that. It would be bad if someone saw me. I sighed happily as I kissed Natsu on the cheek and walked over to the dresser.

Thank god this one was not the magical one, just a normal one. I opened the doors and looked inside. There were dresses and many other different outfits. There was even a bunny outfit in it. There was this one outfit that was perfect though. It even had pants.

"I think I might look like a man in this though." I said. Natsu took the outfit out of the closet and examined it. Natsu looked extremely surprised by this one outfit, was it that great?

"How did that get in here?" Natsu said in amazement. Now I'm really curious. Was this a magical outfit? That would be kind of cool if it was.

"Why is it so special?" I asked. Natsu turned to me and smiled.

"This was my mom's favorite outfit." Natsu cheered. The outfit was a bit boyish but really cute. It looked somewhat like Natsu's usual outfit, except without the open vest. The outfit was purple instead of white, I usually prefer pink or red but this will do.

It's like Natsu and his mother wore matching outfits, now Natsu and I are going to match. That might actually be kind of fun. Natsu chuckled as he took the hem of my dress and pulled it up. I squealed as Natsu pulled the outfit off of me.

"What did you do that for!" I hissed as I covered myself. Thank you Mavis for undergarments! Natsu stuck his tongue at me as he pulled the outfit off the hanger. Natsu then began to dress me, which was quite uncomfortable. Natsu tickled me and here and there. I hit him here and there.

After a few giggles and a couple whacks on the head later, Natsu and I were dressed. This outfit was perfect on me. There was on long sleeve though, which was kind of weird but I'll live. The pants were actually very comfortable, which made me extremely happy.

"Pants are amazing!" I giggled as I looked in the mirror. I turned around to Natsu to see him blushing.

"You look great Luce." Natsu smiled. Even if it's a small compliment, coming from him it's way better.

"So do you." I smiled. Natsu grinned as he took the ribbon out of my hair. Natsu played with my hair for awhile but then stopped.

"People will surely notice that amazing hairdo." Natsu grinned. Natsu pocketed the ribbon. I grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

"Do we need anything else?" I asked as I had my hand on the door knob. Natsu hummed to himself and then snapped his fingers. Natsu ran to the dresser and pulled out a box of matches. I eyed him carefully as he walked over to me.

"What if I get hungry?" Natsu chimed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Well this is going to be fun!" I giggled. Natsu chuckled as he sped up and dragged me behind him. A new adventure awaits us!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Oh man! This chapter made me cry even though it was made by myself. The whole coffin part really got to me. That whole walking up to the coffin part really happened to me. My brother got in car accident so, he didn't look like himself. I wanted to scream, but I tried to hold it in. I knew if I cried, then everyone else would. As soon as I got closer, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a sob and that's when I heard his real brother crying. My crying didn't even sound like me, I felt like another person. I really had to get that out. Anyways next chapter will have a new adventure! Cana's background will be revealed and more characters will show up! I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review. Thank you guys, your review have really gotten me through a lot of stuff. Goodnight or good morning!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33~ Jellal and I have a heart to heart talk, about his nonexistent eyebrows?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! Please remember Natsu is now human, along with Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Igneel! So someone actually guessed what I was going to do later in the story with Leo! But it's a bit similar but not quite accurate, I have big plans for Leo! It won't be too worry some, I think it will be quite exciting. Anyways I'm sorry if I made any one cry, I knew I cried myself so it's okay! Enough with the sadness though, this chapter will be fun! Anyways on with the story!**

"Finally you two arrive!" Gray cried as he flung a card at Natsu and I. I dogged it with ease and stared at my friends, Natsu wasn't so Lucky.

"Gray you stupid bastard!" Natsu cried as he clung to his eye. I quickly went to his aid and pushed the card away. Natsu stared at me with only one eye open, the other was in pain apparently. It was hard not to laugh.

"And this is why I love you Luce." Natsu sighed as he slouched into my touch. I laughed as I lightly went over his eye with my hand. Natsu winced a little but put on a smile.

"Well please try to avoid flying cards next time." I giggled as I turned around to look at everyone. This is what they were doing with their time, playing a card game. Everyone was sitting on the ground in a circle, except Mira and Erza. I could feel a prick of annoyance at my brain, who knew what those two were doing!

Hopefully Erza and Mira weren't fighting, I certainly remember the last time they did that. I winced as I remembered the pain that was once there. Thank god for Natsu and his powers. It had left a scar but it wasn't that bad. Natsu somehow made it look like a dragon, which was amazing to see.

Natsu tried to act tough when telling me what happened. I knew he cried, Mira and Erza had the pleasure to tell me that. I remember Natsu's grin as he traced over my scar, he decided to give me a tickle attack afterwards. But that earned him a Lucy kick to the gut, he was still smiling like an idiot, I'm pretty sure my kicks hurt! I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard laughing.

Cana laughed as she sat next to Laxus, she pointed out she had won the game. Laxus pulled out a hand full of cards and chuckled to himself, he had actually won. Gray and Juvia were of course sitting next to each other, Juvia can't have any love rival's show up!

Juvia giggled as she poked his nose, accidently squirting him in the face with water. But Gray didn't mind that much, surprisingly. Usually Gray would freak out, but instead he chuckled. Gray smirked as he shot an ice cube down Juvia's dress, okay that's enough of looking at them.

Wendy laid on Romeo's shoulder and was snoozing away, I could see pink dusted upon his cheeks. Carla sat back to back with Happy, way to go Happy! Panther Lily was munching away on some fish as he watched Laxus and Cana play cards. Jellal sat there pouting, he did not look happy at all. I looked over to Natsu, he wasn't beside me anymore.

I was about to panic until I heard Gajeel's voice. I turned around slowly to see Gajeel and Natsu knocking foreheads with each other, fighting about shrimps and bunny's? I sure did pick a keeper! My eye's wandered around to see where Levy was, she was now teasing Romeo.

"You like Wendy don't you!" Levy teased while poking Romeo's cheeks, which were now red. Romeo pouted as he looked down at Wendy and blushed. He is so in love with her! I support their love a hundred percent! I put a thumbs up and winked at Levy, she winked back and went back to teasing Romeo.

"I don't dislike her." Romeo grumbled. Levy clapped her hands and rubbed them together, sometimes she can be like a little Mira. Levy raised her hands above her head and pretended to be some kind of puppet master, I have some weird friends. But the weird ones are always the best.

"I bet you want to kiss her!" Levy cackled while making kissy faces at Romeo. Romeo pulled back with a horrified look his face, but soon regretted it. Wendy began to fall onto the ground, but Romeo stepped in to action. Romeo sighed in relief as he laid Wendy's head onto his lap without her waking up.

I giggled to myself. Such young love! I sound a bit like Mira, which kind of scared me. Romeo looked at Wendy with such a peaceful look on his face. Romeo hesitantly put his hands into her hair, so romantic. I have no idea why but, looking at this makes me extremely happy.

"Pervert." Carla hissed at Romeo. Romeo hissed back and went back to playing with her hair. I guess were waiting for Erza and Mira, which I'm glad were not leaving right away. I'm kind of scared. I have to see that place again. But I have everyone with me, I'm not alone anymore.

I could feel my eye begin to water, I'm such a baby. I cry over the simplest things, but I will not cry anymore. I promise I will not cry, don't cry Lucy! I wiped my eyes quickly and smiled. I took a seat next to Jellal, he still looked mad.

"What's up Jellal?" I asked. Jellal looked at me for a brief second but then looked away. What got his panties in a twist? Now that I think about it, Jellal would look extremely weird in panties. I shook my head rapidly to remove the image from my head. May be Erza would enjoy that, but I sure don't! I wonder what Natsu would like on panties, Oh come on Lucy focus!

"Mhm." Jellal grumbled to himself while crossing his arms across his chest. Jellal looked much like a child right now, like he got his candy stolen or something like that. That wasn't much of an answer though. Did he get in a fight with Erza, I certainly doubt it.

Erza and Jellal have a very good relationship, I don't see them fight much. Actually I don't see them fight at all. Erza and Jellal usually agree on everything together, except cake. Don't get me started on the cake, I get chills thinking about it.

"Mhm is not an answer Jellal." I chimed as I lightly punched his shoulder. Jellal sent me a glare, now I see his problem. His eyebrows, they are gone again. I tried to make sure that there was no smile on my face, it was really hard not to laugh. Jellal noticed I was checking out his forehead, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Jellal gasped as he covered his eyebrows with his hands. I feel kind of bad, but it's not my fault this time! I wonder what he did? Got to close to the stove? Cake making accident? Revenge gone too far? May be Jellal liked having no eyebrows? I seriously doubt that though. So many possibilities, I'm kind of afraid to ask really. But knowing me, I'm going to ask him either way.

"What happened to your caterpillar's?" I questioned. Jellal snapped his head at me with wide eyes, the size of dinner plates. I slapped my hands onto my mouth, I wanted to laugh but that would be mean. I can't believe I called his no longer existent eyebrows, caterpillar's. Jellal glared at me as he hid his eyebrows with his hands.

"They were not _that_ hairy." Jellal growled while trying to look up to see if they were still there, sadly they weren't. Poor Jellal, his eyebrows were truly perfect. I don't have an eyebrow fetish or anything but his eyebrow game was on point. Oh boy, what's going on with my way of speaking lately?

"Let me correct myself." I sighed. Jellal nodded his head as he turned to me so we were sitting face to face. Jellal hesitantly let his arms fall down to his sides and his hands in his lap. I shifted a little to mimic his actions. I could now see his bald forehead, don't you dare laugh Lucy!

"Please do." Jellal hissed. I could feel my eyebrows raise so high that I thought they would escape my forehead. Jellal watched in jealousy and looked close to tears. I laughed nervously as I covered my eyebrows with my hands, which evidently made him feel better.

"Why are you missing you're eyebrows?" I asked. Jellal slouched a little, which means he's relaxing. Yes! Lucy is here to save the day! Well more like I'm here to comfort a friend. I still had my eyebrows covered, which my arms were starting to hurt from having them up for so long.

"I was trying to cook." Jellal whispered. So it was an accident, with fire? Please let Natsu not be involved! Natsu's been with me the whole time though, so it couldn't have been him. I would have surely heard from a raging Erza by now, where is Erza anyways?

"Were you cooking your sweet Erza a cake by any chance?" I giggled. Jellal gritted his teeth while pulling at his clothing. I smirked to myself, I was annoying him. Messing with Jellal was certainly very fun.

"I was actually." Jellal glared at me. I hit spot on! Lucy strikes again! May be I should do this more with people. I could find out people's problems in no time. I think I'm pretty horrible at comforting Jellal though. Jellal groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"Explain to me everything!" I demanded as I dropped my hand on Jellal's shoulder. This was out of habit, I like to literally reach out to people. Jellal lowered his gaze down to my hand and stared back at me. He sent me a look of, you-better-get-your-hand-of-me-now.

"I would love to understand why you are missing your eyebrows." I laughed nervously as I pulled my hand back. Jellal groaned as he leaned over and flicked me in the nose. I quickly covered my nose and glared at him, so unexpected!

"Listen closely because I will not tell this twice." Jellal sighed. I nodded my head and waited for the story he would tell me. Oh this is going to be exciting. I feel like I'm six again and my mother is going to tell me stories.

"Go on!" I chimed as I gave him a thumbs up. Jellal was about to start talking until Natsu came and sat next to me.

"Wha'cha talking about?" Natsu grinned as he looked at Jellal and I. Should I tell him? Would Jellal be mad? Hopefully not. I was about to speak up until Jellal put a hand up.

"I don't care if you also hear as well." Jellal groaned mostly to himself. Natsu turned to me and lifted an eyebrow, he must be confused.

"I'm talking about how I lost my eyebrows a second time!" Jellal said as quickly as possible. Natsu nodded his head and stared at his forehead. He must be thinking the same thing I was.

"Well we've got time." Natsu smiled as he stretched his arm and wrapped one around my waist. Jellal's eye twitched at Natsu's happiness, no eyebrow man is not happy at all.

"So let me begin." Jellal said.

_Jellal's P.O.V_

_Okay. I've got all the ingredients for Erza's special cake, but I'm no baker. I have strawberries, cake mix, sugar, vanilla extract just in case. I looked down at the directions, the seemed easy to follow. Erza's recipe requires only a few incidents, but that's not the problem. _

_"This cake is going to be huge." I groaned. Erza asked me to make this certain cake, I didn't know it was going to be so much work! The things I do for the person I love. I sighed as I picked up the whisk to begin stirring the cake mix. _

_I smiled to myself as I finished mixing the cake mix. There were bubbles in the cake mix, it was perfect. Yes it might sound like I'm a bit of a perfectionist, well I am. I put the cake mix to the side and pulled out the huge pan. _

_"Who even makes this big of a cake?" I whined. I began to hum as I poured the cake mix. Erza usually hums when she's making cake. She's so cute when she makes cake, she's usually so focused on making the cake that she doesn't realize her cute face. I stopped pouring the cake in the pan and set everything down._

_I opened the oven and shoved the cake in. This cake shouldn't take too long so all is well. What should I do for the time being though? I looked around the kitchen, Erza was asleep on the chair. She was watching me cook, but then she began to read. _

_I guess she fell asleep. No wonder she wasn't answering me back. I thought she was listening, now it looks like I was talking to myself. Thank god no one else is here. I sighed as I glanced back over to Erza. She was slouched onto the counter, her book right between her arms. _

_I haven't seen her reading this one before. I actually haven't seen that book at all. She must have bought a new one or borrowed one from Levy. That had to be the case. I walked over to Erza and examined the book some more._

_"Scarlet meets dark blue?" I said as I read the book title. That title seemed a bit, lame. I thought may be it would have been something, deeper? I don't really know the word I could use to describe that cover. May be unoriginal? Whatever it really doesn't matter. _

_The book was red and blue. So the title has to do with red and blue, and the book is colored blue and red. It kind of reminds me of something. I snapped my fingers as a light bulb came on, not literally though._

_"Our hair colors!" I exclaimed. I quickly covered my mouth when Erza began to move. I didn't want to wake her up just yet. I want to inspect the book some more, she never lets me read them. I slowly and very carefully pulled the book away from Erza. Erza grumbled here and there but never woke up. _

_I sighed in relief as I took a seat next to her. If she woke up, I would have been dead meat. I glanced one more time at Erza to make sure she was asleep. I went back to the book and opened up the to a few pages. This book was somewhat new, like it was just made. _

_"Wait a second." I gasped as I held the book more firmly. I read the line in the book over more carefully. Our names, were in the book. I kept reading to see what exactly we were doing. I immediately began to blush. I glanced back to Erza, where the heck did she get this?!_

_In the book w-we were doing such dirty things. It was so explicit. Did Erza want me to do these things to her? I don't understand? I think I'm going to have a Jellal melt down. I kept reading, it was like I was in a trance. I stopped once it got to a very descriptive part, I flipped to the end. _

_There was a small note, It was from the author. It read:_

_To Erza~ _

_I know you like these type of books,_

_so I though may be I should make you one!_

_I even made you hubbie Jellal and you yourself as the main characters._

_Don't tell Gajeel about this! _

_He'll probably think I'm a pervert!_

_I hope you enjoy my little creation._

_Love Levy Mcgarden._

_I felt my mouth dry up. Levy made this. That sweet small blue haired girl, made an erotic book about me and Erza. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I quickly closed the book. Erza stirred a little but never woke up. How the hell am I suppose to sleep in the same bed with her after reading that?! I will never get any sleep because of that book. _

_"Why is Levy such a good writer." I groaned as I smacked my head upon the table. I shifted my head so now that I was looking at Erza. She was so pretty, I of course wanted to do those things with her. But I'm afraid. I'm such a wimp! _

_I lifted my hand up and began to play with one of her loose stands of hair that hung out of her pony tail. I smiled at how soft her hair was. I was about to caresses her cheek until I heard the alarm go off. The fire alarm! _

_I looked over to the oven to see it steaming and making weird noises. I quickly got off my ass and ran towards the oven, I opened it. This was probably the biggest mistake I've made today. The flames came at me as I opened the oven. My eyebrows were now gone. _

_Back the present time! Lucy P.O.V_

"You didn't have to tell us all that perverted stuff." Natsu chimed as he poked Jellal in the cheek. Jellal hissed as he went to chomp at Natsu's finger. Natsu hissed back. I huffed as I flicked Natsu in the arm.

"So that's how I lost my eyebrows." Jellal huffed as he put a hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. Who knew Jellal was such a pervert. Well he really wasn't, it was all Levy and Erza, those two perverts.

"So Levy made a book like that," I said in wonder. "Who knew?" Jellal snapped his head at me and glared. Okay, maybe I shouldn't make comments like that. When Jellal was telling his little story, Natsu and I could not stop laughing. The "Don't tell Gajeel." part really got to me.

I wonder if Gajeel knows if Levy's a pervert. Gajeel's a pervert so he probably wouldn't mind. I looked towards Levy and Gajeel to see them whispering things to one another. Then out of nowhere Levy whacked Gajeel in the arm, what a nice couple. I turned back to Jellal, he stared back.

"How did you put the fire out?" I snickered. Jellal narrowed his eyes at me, I couldn't help myself.

"I didn't." Jellal stated. Natsu and I looked at each other in unison. Eyebrows raised and everything.

"Then how did the fire get put out?" Natsu asked. Jellal then began to, blush? Oh come on Jellal, man up! I feel like that hiker, he yelled at me to be a man.

"Erza." Jellal said her name and we knew exactly what went down. I wonder if she was mad about her cake. I think she might care for Jellal eyebrows more than cake though, or not. Natsu shivered beside me, I did the same.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked. Jellal looked at me like I was stupid. I guess she didn't. I was just asking a simple question!

"No," Jellal sneered. "She was mad that the book got caught on fire." My mouth went dry. Erza is such a pervert. She only cared for that book, that made nosebleeds happen! I think I have actually found that book before.

That one time Natsu and I were snooping. I found some red and blue book. I didn't see the names but I did see some stuff I wish I could unread. I would tease Erza about it, but then she would probably strangle me. I just can't believe Levy wrote it, It's quite funny.

"So where's a marker for your eyebrows?" I asked. Jellal wrinkled his nose and pouted like a child.

"I couldn't find one for some reason!" Jellal exclaimed as he wrinkled his nose. I nodded my head and dropped my hands into my lap. I was surprised to find something. I looked down and saw pockets.

"I have pockets!" I cried. Jellal looked at me as if I was insane. I shoved my hands in my pocket and felt around there was something there. It felt like a stick, but I guess I won't find out if I don't pull it out.

I pulled out the mysterious object to find a blue marker in my hands. I uncapped the marker and smiled. How come I didn't see this before? I didn't even notice the pockets. I looked up to see Jellal staring at me. He wanted it. May be I should tease him, or I could be nice.

"Magic pockets." Natsu blurted out. I snapped my head towards him and grinned. I have magic pockets! How does it work though?

"When you really need something," Natsu pointed towards my pocket. "It appears here." I wonder if I need a sword, would it be there. I'll have to test that out later.

"That's amazing." I grinned. I heard coughing which caused me to look up. Jellal was there, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Please draw me new eyebrows." Jellal said as if it was a shameful thing to ask. Natsu chuckled as he lightly kicked Jellal in the leg.

"Don't worry Jellal," Natsu smiled. "They'll grow back even better than the last ones." Jellal looked up at Natsu as if he were a god. I wanted to crack up laughing, but I held it in. I won't laugh, don't laugh Lucy!

"You mean it?" Jellal asked as he put his two hands together. Natsu nodded his head as turned to look at me and then the marker. Oh right! I need to draw some eyebrows. Should I make them pointy? Or should I make them round.

"Okay," I smiled. "Let's draw some eyebrows!" I was just about to lean in until something stopped me. Or more like someone. A sword shot right between me and Jellal, I recognized this sword. I let my eyes gaze up, Erza was standing there smirking.

"I would love to do that for you Jellal." Erza smiled. Jellal gulped as I handed her the marker. Erza gladly took it from me. Erza leaned down and began to scribble. Once she was done, she moved out of the way.

"I think you look great." Erza smiled. Jellal smiled as he got up and hugged Erza. I feel as if the roles are switched between them, but that doesn't matter.

"His eyebrows look really scary now." Natsu whispered into my ear. I put on a fake smile and nodded my head.

"She's really bad at drawing eyebrows." I whispered back. Natsu put on a fake smile as well.

"Thank god Erza doesn't have super hearing like me." Natsu whispered. Just as Natsu said that, something happened. A sword was thrown at us and we dogged it. Natsu and I looked up to see Erza smirking.

"I have amazing hearing." Erza cackled as she leaned down. Natsu and I sprung up and clutched on to each other like we were each other's life line.

"Yes you do!" I cried as I stumbled backwards. Mira was standing there. I yelped a little but soon calmed down. Erza chuckled as she went to talk with Jellal. Mira raised her eyebrows at us. I swear my life is like a comedy act some times.

"What was all that about?" Mira asked.

"Something stupid," I sighed. "Where have you two been anyways?" Mira's smile turned into a even bigger one. Mira winked at me as she pulled out a book. It was pink and yellow. Natsu and I paled at the sight of it. I can imagine what lies in that book.

"W-What's that?" Natsu stuttered. I also wanted to know. Mira handed me the book. I opened up to the back to see someone had signed it.

_To Lucy~_

_We made you this book because you're the only one _

_who doesn't have one!_

_I think you'll certainly like this._

_Love Mirajane and Erza!_

"Does Wendy have one!?" I cried as I shut the book. Mira began to cackled evilly. I shoved the book into Natsu's bag and eyed Mira carefully.

"Of course not." Mirajane sighed. I sighed as well. I began to laugh, it was kind of funny.

"Okay everyone let's head out before it gets dark!" Erza shouted over everyone. Everyone dropped what they were doing and got onto their feet. Romeo woke Wendy up, but she didn't want to. Romeo decided it would be better to give her a piggy back ride, she agreed sleepily of course.

"Are you ready for this?" Natsu asked me as he grabbed my hand. I gulped. I was scared, but everything will be okay. I put a smile on my face and gripped Natsu hand.

"Yes," I chimed. "Let's catch up with everyone." Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at the people who were leaving us behind. I giggled as Natsu pulled me to start running.

"Wait up!" Natsu and I said in unison. Well, this was going to be an exciting adventure.

**Authors Note!~ Hello everyone! I was going to post this yesterday but then something more important came up. My friend was really upset about something so I had to drop everything and see what was up. Anyways this chapter was mostly for comedic relief because some intense stuff is going to go down! The next chapter will have a new adventure and more romance! More characters will show their faces, I promise this time! I really hope you all liked this chapter, it was fun to write! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought or something nice that's cool too! The next chapter will come out earlier this time! Have a goodnight or morning!**

**Glen coco out~ **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34~ Elfman appears to save us all from the nasty troll!?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I feel like it's been awhile, it's only been four days but who cares! So how was everyone's fourth of July? I hope it was awesome just like mine was! Except someone lit a firework a bit too close to me. It made such a huge explosion that it made car alarms go off. No I am not hurt but it did scare the hell out of me! All I heard was a "Get out of the way!" and I avoided a few fire sparks! But everything was pretty good other than that! Anyways enough of my blabbering! On with the story!**

Right now we are walking down the mountain. I felt as if when Natsu was in dragon form, we always left the cave faster. May be it was because Natsu had bigger legs, or it was the fact he had wings. Hmm, we've been walking for a very long time.

What if were lost?! Erza's the navigator though so I'm not even going to bother asking her. She would probably give me a death glare for even asking! I could imagine it now, I can feel the chills. May be I should get someone else to do it for me! Yes, this is a perfect plan!

I glanced around. Everyone seems busy in their own conversations! And here I am plotting to trick someone into asking Erza a stupid question! Natsu and Gray are fighting, I can hear their insults flying everywhere. Levy and Gajeel are being all lovey dovey, which is weird to see them do that.

Usually they are fighting over something, I guess it's not that weird to see them hugging and giggling. Okay enough of observing Levy and Gajeel! My eyes wander over to the cats. They are talking about something very serious. I can tell by the emotions on their faces. I wonder what their talking about.

Probably about fish, so I won't ask. But what if I did ask? Would they turn me away because I'm not a cat? Okay I really need to stop being so weird. What do the cats have some kind of cat club? No, so I'm just going to leave that thought alone.

I sigh as I look over to my right. Cana is talking to Romeo and Wendy. I felt myself sweating as I looked at them. Cana was teasing them. Oh boy. Cana's teasing is worse than anybody's. Not even Levy or Mira are as bad as Cana is. Cana's mind goes to dirty places.

I laughed nervously as I scooted away from them quietly, but Cana saw me. I froze. Cana winked at me as she kept walking with the others. I knew what that wink meant. It meant I'm going to get you and Natsu later kind of wink.

"What are you thinking about Lucy-san?" Juvia asked behind me. I squealed as I turned around to see Juvia. She was smiling. I sighed as I put a hand up to my forehead. I didn't even realize she was behind me, she's like a ninja sometimes. Juvia's usually very silent.

"You scared me." I laughed. Juvia's eyebrows raised as she began to walk and reached out to grab my arm. I totally forgot I stopped walking. Juvia laughed as she let go of my arm and we both got to a comfortable pace.

Juvia and I walked at the very back of everyone. I didn't even notice I was slowing down, how weird. I haven't really spoken to Juvia lately. I've been a little caught up with some stuff though. What should I talk about? When did I become so bad at conversations with people!?

"How are you and Gray doing?" I blurted out. Juvia sighed happily when I asked her this. Oh thank god I found a topic she can go on forever about! But I kind of did want to know. I mean Natsu and I practically got these two together, I hope their okay.

"Gray-sama and I are doing amazing." Juvia giggled. She looked so happy. I was so happy to hear her say that. It made me think I did something good in my life. I fought some crazy girl and got these two hitched. Well they haven't been married, yet, but they will.

"Except when he blames me for wetting the bed." Juvia pouted. I felt my jaw hit the ground. What?! I felt like some conversation was similar to this exact one, but I can't put my finger on it. Déjà vu?

"Y-You wet the bed?" I stuttered. Juvia nodded her head but then she frowned. She must have meant something else. Juvia was a grown woman, she wouldn't wet the bed. Or could I be wrong? I have no idea what happens behind closed doors anyways.

"Sometimes Juvia has wet dreams." Juvia tried to correct herself. My eyes widened and I could feel more shock run through me. Cana had told me about wet dreams. I had to learn the hard way about what they were. Damn Cana and her pranks!

"T-That's not what Juvia meant!" Juvia exclaimed. I laughed nervously. What the hell am I suppose to do this in this situation?

"Then what did you mean?" I asked calmly. I gave myself a mental high five, I did not stutter. I was going to be mature about this. Even though I was freaking out inside my head, more like internally screaming.

"Juvia's body sometimes turn into water when she's sleeping." Juvia said as she held out her hand to me. I watched as her whole arm became water. That's really cool. Everyone I've met so far has some kind of power. I can't help but be a little jealous, but that is nothing I would cry over.

Even though I don't have some kind of magical power, I know I'm strong. I've been training a lot lately and I know I have grown some muscle. Erza even praised me once, and I mean only once. Erza usually keeps that stuff to herself.

"Well thank god you weren't talking about the other thing." I sighed. Juvia grumbled as she returned her body into her original state.

"That's good." I smiled. Juvia smiled as she looked ahead at Gray and Natsu. I also did. They weren't fighting anymore. They were talking casually. Thank god their getting along!

"How are you and Natsu-san?" Juvia asked me. I smiled. Natsu and I were doing amazing as well. We don't even have any fights, only if it's over food. I remember this one time Natsu and I fought over dinner. Happy started a food fight and that's how our fighting ended, well not really.

Natsu and I fought it out with food, I won of course. But that all happened when we weren't together, and Natsu was in dragon form. But after we confessed our feelings, we haven't even fought. It was very fun to be with Natsu like this, well what I mean is in a relationship.

"We're great," I smiled. "Except the whole mating week thing." Juvia's smile widened. Hmm, I expected a whole different reaction. I love to see people's reactions, it's quite a funny thing to see.

"Gajeel has told me all his problems about that." Juvia chimed. I was dumbfounded. I didn't even know Juvia and Gajeel talked. They just didn't seem like the type to get along. Juvia was quiet and Gajeel is loud, but that doesn't mean they can't be friends.

"Are you two friends?" I asked. Juvia's smile went even bigger. My guess was correct. I wonder when Gajeel and Juvia found the time to talk to one another. May be when we went swimming? No. I have never seen them talk.

"Were childhood friends." Juvia grinned. I was truly shocked. I never knew they were friends before Juvia coming to the cave to see us. I would really like to hear the story behind that.

"How did you two meet?" I asked. Juvia looked up to the sky and put a finger on her chin. She did the same thing Natsu did when he thought. Juvia glanced back to me.

"We were ten when we meet," Juvia giggled. "He was in dragon form back then." Aw man, I was really hoping she saw him as a kid form. That would have been interesting to hear about, I wonder if he had eyebrow piercings back then too.

_Juvia's P.O.V Flash Back Time!_

_"Juvia doesn't know what flowers to pick!" I shouted in the field of flowers. I needed to pick ones that would make momma happy. But there are so many, I have no idea which to pick. How the heck was there so many different flowers in this field anyways._

_"Which should Juvia pick?" I whined into the palm of my hands. I began to tear up as I fell onto my bum. I will not cry. That will bring rain that no one likes. Suck it up Juvia!_

_"I don't know but will you shut up." I heard a voice next to me. I squealed as I looked to my side. There was something that was not human! _

_"A-A dragon." I stuttered. The dragon snickered, at me, he snickered at me!? It talked, more like he talked. The dragon was about my size, but he was a bit bigger than me. He was black with sliver scales here and there. His face had many piercings, even ones that looked like eyebrows on his forehead. _

_"Are you scared?" The dragon chuckled as he hovered over me. I was not scared. I was more amazed than anything else. My grandma use to tell me stories about dragons, I never thought it would be real though. _

_"Your beautiful." I blurted out. The dragon's face seemed to redden. Did I say something to embarrass him? May be saying your beautiful wasn't the best choice on my part. I could have said no but I continue to embarrass myself. _

_"Am not?" The dragon roared. I giggled as his breath tickled my face. _

_"Are too." I giggled. The dragon pouted as he leaned back. How adorable! I've never met a dragon, this is so awesome! Calm down Juvia, calm down. I breathed a huge amount of air through my nose. _

_"What's your name?" I asked. The dragon mumbled under his breath, which I don't have that good of hearing! _

_"Juvia didn't hear that." I said. The dragon looked up at me and then back down to the ground. He looked kind of uncomfortable. I hope it's not because of Juvia!_

_"Prince Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel groaned. What a nice name. It suits him very well. I didn't realize I was talking to a dragon prince. I wonder if there was such things as a dragon prince. I learn something new every day._

_"Well it's amazing to meet you Prince Gajeel-kun." I smiled as I held out my hand. Gajeel growled a little when I added the "kun." I waited for him to reach out his hand, or should I say claws, but he never did. I pouted a little and shook my hand out again._

_"People don't usually like touching me." Gajeel muttered. I sighed as I scooted closer to Gajeel and grabbed him by his claws. Gajeel hissed as I took his claws, I hope I didn't hurt him. I shook his hand and smiled at him. _

_"Well Juvia doesn't mind touching Gajeel-kun." I giggled I poked him on the snout. I could tell he wasn't much older than me. I knew I was going to be good friends with Gajeel, even though he was very grumpy._

_"Stop saying such words woman!" Gajeel exclaimed with a very red face. I laughed nervously as I let go of his claws. I guess he doesn't talk with anyone much. I feel like I'm forgetting something right now, I have not introduced myself!_

_"Princess Juvia Lockster!" I beamed as I held out my hand again. Gajeel shook my hand this time, a bit rougher than I wanted him too. _

_"I didn't think you would be a princess," Gajeel chuckled. "I'm sure lucky!" I was dumbfounded when he pulled on my arm. My face collided with his chest and he wrapped his arms around me._

_"I made a friend for once!" Gajeel exclaimed but then looked down at me. I could feel my face being extremely squished. Gajeel chuckled as he let me go. He got a bit excited there. _

_"You called Juvia your friend." I teased while poking him. Gajeel growled at me as he showed me his pearly white fangs. _

_"You won't be hearing it too often." Gajeel groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. I scrambled onto my feet, I was taller than him when he was on all fours. _

_"Don't comment." Gajeel hissed. I tried not to crack a smile, it was quite hard. It was like he was a mind reader, may be he could see right through me._

_"Juvia would never do that to Gajeel-kun." I smiled. Gajeel eyed me carefully as he sniffed me. He's sniffing me, what a weird dragon. I don't like the feeling of being sniffed though. _

_"I was just remembering your sent." Gajeel grinned. It was quite an awkward grin, but it was fine enough. I nodded as I snapped my fingers. I forgot about momma's flowers. Don't cry Juvia, Juvia better not cry!_

_"Why are you crying?" Gajeel asked me. I quickly wiped my tears. Don't let the rain fall Juvia!_

_"I need to pick flowers for Momma." I whined. Gajeel looked at me with a confused look on his face._

_"I don't know which ones I should pick." I sighed. Gajeel nodded as he passed me. He was going to leave me?! No! I thought we were friends. I reached my hand out to grab his tail, which made Gajeel hiss._

_"Juvia's sorry but Juvia didn't want you to leave her alone!" I exclaimed. I let go of Gajeel's tail, he was still hissing. Gajeel eyed me carefully as he walked a little bit further. _

_"Are you coming or what?" Gajeel asked. I nodded as I caught up to him. Gajeel walked out of the flower field and into the trees. What if he plans to kill me! No, Gajeel would never do that. _

_I followed him into the trees and looked around. The light seeped through the leaves which made the forest even more beautiful. The light reflected off of Gajeel's scales and hit me right in the eye, I tried to avoid it as much as I could._

_"Were here." Gajeel grumbled as he sat down in a small patch of purple flowers. _

_"I was just going to help you pick some flowers out." Gajeel growled. I felt the water works coming. I just wanted to cry. I will not be a cry baby. I ran over to Gajeel and sat down with my legs crossed. Gajeel squinted his eyes at me and reached out his claws for the purple flower. _

_"It looks like a butterfly and I think it's pretty." Gajeel muttered. Gajeel picked one from the batch and shoved it into my hands. It did look somewhat like a butterfly. Butterfly's are my favorite. This will be perfect. _

_"Thank you for showing me this Gajeel-kun," I smiled. "And thank you for being Juvia's friend." I held the flower close to my chest. I was so happy I made a friend for once. _

_"Hey Juvia?" Gajeel said with an uncomfortable look on his face. I wonder what he wanted to ask me. May be he needed something from me? _

_"What is it Gajeel-kun." I asked while playing with the flowers petals. _

_"Why do you want to be friends with a monster like me?" Gajeel asked. I gasped. H-He just called himself a monster! I will not tolerate that kind of behavior! Oh gosh I sound like momma. His question kind of hits me hard though._

_"You're not a monster." I pouted. Gajeel rolled his eyes and waited for me to continue. _

_"It's because Juvia doesn't have any friends," I sighed. "Everyone thinks Juvia is bad luck." Gajeel was confused, I could see it on his face. I really wanted to cry now. I didn't want the rain to come anymore._

_"Why would anyone think your bad luck?" Gajeel asked. I began to sniffle. Gajeel looked absolutely horrified now. _

_"Because all Juvia brings is rain and gloom." I sniffled. I could feel little droplets of water sprinkle around us. Gajeel stared into the sky with awe. _

_"You got some cool magic rain woman." Gajeel chuckled. My tears disappeared at his one comment. H-He thought it was cool? How do I even deserve such a nice friend like Gajeel?_

_"Thank you so much Gajeel." I smiled. Gajeel glanced back to me, and showed me a very fang smile._

_"You too rain woman." Gajeel chuckled mostly to himself. _

_End of flash back and back to Lucy P.O.V_

"Gajeel-kun and I were great friends until he disappeared when I need him." Juvia whined. I wonder where Gajeel went exactly?

"What happened?" I asked. Juvia's eyes saddened. Oh I hit a soft spot! Please don't cry Juvia!

"When my parents had died, Gajeel was nowhere to be found," Juvia sniffled. "But he had a good excuse." What kind of excuse would that be? That was a very jerk move Gajeel!

"What exactly was this excuse?" I asked.

"He was capturing his princess!" Juvia beamed as her eyes twinkled. Levy. You win this time Gajeel, I would have kicked his ass if he didn't have a good excuse. Do I kiss my mother with this mouth. I need to tone it down with the language.

"I'm glad he wasn't there though," Juvia laughed nervously. "I was secretly falling for him." My mouth dropped at this. G-Gajeel and Juvia, I can't see it.

"But then Juvia found Gray-sama!" Juvia chimed. Well I'm glad she found someone she loved! I'm glad there isn't any unrequited love either, that would have been very messy to deal with.

"It's still such beautiful friendship." I sniffled. I didn't realize it but I was on the verge of crying my eyes out. They met in such a great way and are still friends.

"Yeah but Gajeel could be a real jerk sometimes." Juvia giggled but then she made some kind of grunting sound. Juvia held the back of her head as if she was hit, she was.

"I am the best friend you could ever have." Gajeel growled. I jumped as I looked behind me. Gajeel was walking behind us this whole time, but Levy was nowhere to be seen. I quickly looked around for Levy, she was helping Cana tease Romeo and Wendy.

"Yeah yeah metal brain." Juvia giggled. Gajeel hissed as he flicked Juvia's forehead.

"Why did you make me sound like such a sap though?" Gajeel groaned. Juvia winked at me as she flicked some water into his face. Gajeel began to bark at her and was saying that she was uncool.

"Juvia has no idea what Gajeel-kun is talking about." Juvia smirked. Gajeel groaned as he smacked his forehead in frustration. This was extremely funny and I have no idea how I'm holding in my laughter.

I laughed a little as I looked ahead of me, we seemed to be getting somewhere. Jellal and Erza were talking to each other as Erza held a map. Mira and Laxus were right behind them holding up a compass. I sighed as I glanced over to Gray and Natsu, they seemed to be talking about something serious.

"Hey Gajeel?" I said as I elbowed him in the gut. Gajeel made a very inhumane sound when I did that.

"What bunny girl?" Gajeel growled. I glared at him as I turned my head to face him. Gajeel backed off a little. I think I'm becoming more scarier, plus one for Lucy!

"Can you tell Juvia and I what Gray and Natsu are talking about." I snickered. With Gajeel's super hearing we can eavesdrop, which I love doing. I turned my head back to glance over in Natsu and Gray's direction.

"Are you sure you want to hear them talk?" Gajeel asked. I nodded my head. I could tell Juvia was excited, she was gripping my arm very hard.

"So exciting," Juvia smiled. "I've never heard Gray talk to someone else without her." I laughed nervously as I glanced back to Gajeel, he looked super annoyed.

"You two are so lame." Gajeel groaned as he twitched his nose. I'm lame? I'm nothing even close to lame.

"Just get on with it." I groaned. Gajeel glared at me one last time, but then looked over to Gray and Natsu.

"Panty shots are extremely depressing to look at." Gajeel said just as Gray's lips moved. What? I don't even get that? Gray is weirder than I thought.

"Why?" Gajeel said as well. I think Natsu may have said that but I'm not sure.

"You just feel guilty after seeing the unexpected ones, Gray said." Gajeel stated. Okay, now he clarifies who's saying what. I was starting to get confused.

"I know right, Natsu said." Gajeel snorted. I think Gajeel was enjoying this a little too much. I bet Gajeel likes to eavesdrop as well.

"But Juvia's panties are so cute and have butterflies on them, Gray said." Gajeel chuckled. Juvia squealed as she hit Gajeel's arm. I wouldn't want my panties being talked about either. Please Natsu, don't be an idiot like Gray!

"Gray's such a pervert." I laughed. Juvia sighed as she looked at the boys again.

"Lucy's are red and that's my favorite color, Natsu said."Gajeel laughed even harder this time. Natsu you fool! I was so annoyed at Gajeel for laughing.

"You can stop now!" I exclaimed. Gajeel shook his head. He was going continue listening and talking. I didn't realize how embarrassing this actually was.

"Natsu-san is also a pervert." Juvia groaned.

"I knew that already." I groaned as well. Natsu and his stupid perverted ways!

"I think their listening to our conversation, Natsu said." Gajeel cackled. I looked over to see Natsu and Gray staring at us. My whole face reddened. Oh my goodness. Natsu cracked a smiled as he began to walk over to us.

Gajeel gave Juvia and I a wink and ran over to Levy. Gajeel has abandoned us! I knew Gajeel would do this to us! I glanced over to Juvia to see her sweating. Oh gosh why do I feel like this? It's probably because we were caught red handed.

"Wha'cha guys talking about?" Natsu smirked. I giggled nervously. He knew and he was messing with me. Wait, why am I even worried. We caught them talking about our panties!

I was about to say something until I felt something cold touch my ankle. I squeaked as I clung to Natsu. Juvia did the same with Gray. What the heck touched us? I looked down to see a t-troll.

"Oh my god their real!" I exclaimed. The troll was green and huge. It had its tongue stuck out, it licked us. I'm so grossed out. Thank god I wore pants today! Natsu's eyes widened as he looked down.

"I hate you creatures," Natsu hissed. "You're always licking people." The troll smiled as he gave a thumbs up. I fell as if there is a story behind Natsu's comment, I'll have to ask later.

"You've got some very pretty girls with you." The troll winked at Juvia and I. I just wanted to cry. The troll was disgusting. He had zits and boils all over his face, and he smells like a toilet. I wished I had my sword with me, but it's not sadly. I can't believe I forgot it!

"You're not a man!" I heard a voice holler from the bushes. Suddenly Elfman appeared! It's that hiker that yelled at Natsu and I. He said to be a man.

"Elfman?" Natsu and I said in unison. Elfman glanced over to us but then back to the troll. Elfman roared as he ran over to the troll and kicked him as hard he could. The troll squealed and left without a second thought.

"I'm a man and I have settled this unmanly troll issue!" Elfman cried. I was about to thank him until Mira came.

"Brother!" Mira cried as she jumped onto Elfman. Wait a second! They are siblings?! That would explain the hair though.

"Sister!" Elfman cried as he swung her around. Laxus kind of just stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

"What have you been doing Elfman?" Erza asked from behind Natsu and I. We both jumped from just the sound of her voice. I looked behind us and found out everyone was now gathered around.

"Hiking around the forest," Elfman smiled. "Like a man." I think Elfman says the word 'man' more than fifty times a day. Elman smiled at his sister while he let her feet back onto the ground.

"Have you talked to Evergreen yet?" Laxus asked. Evergreen? I haven't heard of such a name. Elfman turned to stone at his question, not literally.

"I haven't got the chance yet." Elfman laughed nervously. Laxus nodded. I wonder if it's a woman, it would make more sense if it was. Elfman snapped his fingers as if he remembered something.

"You guys should come to Fairy Tail." Elfman smiled. Erza began to hum as if she was questioning it.

"We do need a place to stay for the night." Erza smiled.

"Sounds liked a plan," Cana grinned. "Let's get going before dark!" Everyone agreed and began to walk off. They all made a decision so fast. But I'm glad we won't have to be going to the kingdom too soon.

"Let's get going Lucy." Natsu chuckled as he tugged on my hand. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him. Was he getting taller?

"Let's go to Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed. Natsu grinned as he swept me off my feet.

"It will be faster this way." Natsu smirked. I playfully hit him on the shoulder and giggled.

"Go forth my dragon!" I announced while pointing forward. I was enjoying this a little bit too much right now. Natsu chuckled at my little joke and began walking. He calls this fast? My grandmother us to walk faster than this

"As you wish my princess." Natsu smiled as he began to speed up his pace.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" Gajeel and Levy called over their shoulders. Oh boy, I'm really excited. This Fairy Tail place their talking about seems like it will be a fun place.

"Faster!" I giggled. Natsu giggled along with me as we caught up to the group.

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! I know this should have been updated sooner, but fourth of July was just too much fun to miss. Anyways this chapter was also comedic relief, but also showed how Juvia and Gajeel met! **

**I really like their friend ship, it just makes me happy. I want to know if I should tell the story of how Gajeel and Levy worked out and met? Does anyone want me to do that? I also wanted to ask you guys something! I was just wondering if you could have any tattoo, what would it be? I need to know for a fic idea I have, which will come out soon! **

**Next chapter will have drunk people! Natsu's reaction to the book Lucy got, and Cana's back story might be reveled! Also new characters will defiantly show up! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35~ I get to be a member of Fairy Tail?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by the tumblr user yoriru, please go check her out! **

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I know I said I would update sooner, but something, or should I say someone came up. My cousin from California came to see me and my family! I was so excited that I could spend time with him! I really haven't had any time to start writing, but I do now! Anyways about a certain review I read, they asked when Natsu and Lucy would get married. **

**That is quite the question isn't it! Well I can't give any details out because that chapter, will come soon! I would like to say something to you all, THANK YOU! All the reviews almost bring me to tears because of how nice they are. Also I got to two hundred favorites, and that made me cry. In the beginning I didn't think anyone would read it, but you guys did! I guess all I could repay you guys with is, MORE CHAPTERS! Enough of my blabbering, on with the story!**

I am now on my own two feet, it took a whole hour of whining to Natsu for me to be on my own two feet. It's not like I didn't like being held by Natsu, I just like walking. Natsu huffed and puffed but he soon got over it. Anyways walking is good for me!

I smiled, because I knew I had won. Natsu bumped hips with me here and there, I couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose though. Natsu would always look away from me when I looked at him. What was he planning?

"So did you kiss your girl like a man yet?" Elfman asked. Natsu jumped at the sound of his voice.

"S-So what if I did?" Natsu questioned with a very red face. How adorable. I just love when Natsu blushes, it doesn't happen too often. I looked over to Elfman to see him grinning. What was that knuckle head thinking?

"What are you stuttering for," Elfman asked. "This is a manly question." I think Elfman can't go a day without saying man! Just like me, I always question myself every day.

Elfman was now another person added to the group, not that it's a bad thing or anything like that. He's actually quite funny, but he gets on Natsu's nerves a lot. I think that Natsu gets annoyed easily because of how much Elfman tells him to be a man.

"You need to be more of a man!" Elfman exclaimed. Natsu tightened his grip on my hand. Example A, Natsu seems a bit pissed. I could see Natsu trying not to hit him. It was actually quite cute to see him like this.

"I am more of a man than you are!" Natsu hissed. I put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, which caught his attention. I really don't like seeing Natsu fight, it makes me extremely worried. Natsu turned to me and smiled. I let Elfman pass us, as well as everyone else.

"Were in the back now." Natsu grumbled. I nodded my head and smiled. I kind of wanted some alone time with Natsu. Levy turned around and smirked, she even winked at me. I stuck my tongue out, which Natsu grabbed.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to say, but it came out a bit jumbled. Natsu snickered and began to walk with me at a slow pace, I guess so we wouldn't get left behind. Natsu let go of my tongue and smirked at me.

"Just messing with my Luce." Natsu smiled as he poked my nose lightly. I had the urge to stick my tongue out again, but I've learned my lesson.

"So Natsu, have you been to Fairy Tail?" I asked. Natsu's eyes glittered when I asked him. Well I guess that's a yes!

"I've been there a few times," Natsu grinned. "Just not in human form." I think everyone there will certainly be surprised to see Natsu as a human, also with a girl. While I'm not just any girl, I'm his fiancé! Just that word makes me happy! What even makes me more happy is being Natsu's fiancé.

"What's it like there?" I asked. I really wanted to know. For some reason I felt total excitement when I thought about Fairy Tail. Even the name seems fun! I wonder who named it.

"There's lots of fun people there," Natsu paused. "And fighting." I face palmed. Of course there's fighting. I'm one of those people who like to talk things out, not using my fists. But I guess I wouldn't be using my fist, I've got a sword. But I left that at home!

I think I should ask Erza later if I could borrow one. I'm kind of scared to ask her though. Erza treats those swords like her children. If I got one scratch on her precious baby, I'd be a goner. I could just imagine her face, in total monster mode. I shivered at just that one thought.

"Sounds exciting." I laughed nervously. Natsu nodded his head while bringing his fist out in front of him. Natsu opened his hand so I could see the palm of his hand.

"Oh trust me, it is!" Natsu smiled. I have no idea why but, when Natsu's excited so am I.

"I trust you," I smiled. "Is there anything else?" Natsu hummed as he tried to think of something. Natsu smiled widely as he snapped his fingers.

"It's a guild!" Natsu smiled. I knew that already! Nobody told me but I figured it out on my own. Usually guilds have weird names like that.

"The mark!" Natsu grinned. The mark? What does he mean by mark? Do they have a space type of mark or something?

"What do you mean?" I asked. Natsu grinned as he turned to me. I stared at him with confusion until I saw it. On his right shoulder was some red mark. It kind of looked like a fairy. Oh, Fairy Tail. Duh Lucy! But how come I've never seen it before.

I've seen Natsu's body more times than I've actually wanted to. I guess I never paid much attention to his shoulders. The mark wasn't too big but was big enough to be known. I still can't believe I hadn't noticed it.

"How do you get one?" I asked. Natsu grinned as he took my hand. He lit up the other one, what was he planning to do? Burn me? Natsu would never do that, or would he?

"They burn one into your skin!" Natsu cackled. I groaned as I playfully wacked him on the head.

"Please be serious." I groaned. Natsu put out the fire and began whining.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu chimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well they take this magical stamp and stamp it on." Natsu said while pretending his hand was a stamp and clamped his hand over his right shoulder. I nodded my head. So they didn't burn you. I guess I took Natsu a bit too seriously.

"Does everyone have one?" I asked. May be Erza had hers hidden, because I've never seen it. I really need to pay more attention!

"Everyone that wants to be a member and is a mage." Natsu stated. Sounded reasonable. I also want to be a member. But I'm not a mage, how sad. I felt a little disappointed, but that wouldn't ruin my mood!

"I can't wait!" I beamed. Natsu chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to beat everyone up!" Natsu cackled while lighting his hand on fire. I watched in amazement of course. I don't have any magic, but seeing Natsu do it is just super cool. Natsu tossed the fire into his other hand.

"Why don't we keep the fire out until tomorrow." I smiled as I took Natsu's hand into my own. I put my hand on top of the flame, without fear. It didn't even burn. I was internally screaming that I had done something stupid, but I guess I didn't. Of course his flames wouldn't hurt me!

"But why can't I fight someone tonight?" Natsu whined. I can't believe he is seriously asking me this!

"I think we should get some sleep tonight." I replied. Natsu looked up to the sky in wonder. I followed his gaze. It was almost night time, the sun was setting soon. When would we get there? How far away is this place anyways?

Now that I'm thinking about it, how long would it take to get to the castle? It would probably take two days on foot. Natsu could turn into a dragon, but I wouldn't want that. I want to take as long as I need to get there. I'm kind of scared going there.

Every step we take, I get more scared. I know that if I keep walking, I'll have to see my father again. Or should I say some witch. I really don't know what to think. Is my father still alive in that body? Or is it just a shell for the witch to use?

I feel very conflicted. What about all those times he talked about what a disappointment I was? I just don't understand. I feel scared and angry. All those years, were swept away from my father. All those years our relationship as father and daughter could have grown, but they were stolen.

Thinking like this kind of gives me a headache. I just keep thinking back to that dream. That dream has really taken a toll on me emotionally. I wish my brain would give me better dreams! I would even prefer a perverted one!

But even though we get closer to fighting off evil, or I should say the witch. I'm not as scared as I think I am. I have friends with me, I have Natsu. My friends give me strength, Natsu gives me so much hope. Being with them makes me, so happy.

I looked over to Levy and Gajeel, even though they tease me, I love them. Erza and Jellal, they can be mean sometimes, but they mean well. Happy, he's just a bundle of joy. Gray and Juvia, they make me laugh! Mira, Cana, Laxus, Natsu! I have no idea what I would do without them. Even Elfman, he's become my friend.

"Sleep is for the weak!" Natsu exclaimed while squeezing my hand. I snapped back to reality and looked up at Natsu. Did he just say sleep was for the weak? Natsu sleeps every chance he gets, he just doesn't make sense sometimes. But neither do I sometimes.

"B-But I want to cuddle!" I stuttered. Natsu spit fire when I said that. Was I being too forward? Natsu looked down at me with quite an interesting look on his face.

"You know just the right words to make me swoon Lucy Heartphilla!" Natsu teased as he poked my cheek. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Swoon? I didn't even know Natsu knew that word. I held my stomach as I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked. I wanted to stop walking but Natsu insisted to keep doing. This was just too funny. Natsu Dragneel is swooning, because of me?

"If anyone's going to be swooning it's going to be Lucy when Natsu makes a move!" Cana cackled from behind us. Natsu and I screamed as we clung to each other for dear life. Darn Cana and her stupid jokes!

"You are too perverted Cana." I groaned as I put a hand over my heart. She scared the hell out of me.

Cana laughed as she ran in front of us and turned around. Cana was now walking backwards, which was not safe at all! I speak from experience! One time I did that back at the castle, my ankle was sprained for at least a week!

"Oh Lucy," Cana smirked. "You can never be too perverted." I smacked my forehead at her comment. Oh course, only a pervert would say that! I swear Cana is the most perverted person I've met so far. Her and Gajeel are rivaling for the biggest pervert right now.

"Really?" Natsu asked. I groaned. Come on Natsu! Don't fall for Cana's nasty comments!

"I bet your dragon boy is a bigger pervert in bed!" Cana cackled. I blushed at her comment. This woman will always win. I could only win with being a pervert myself, but I will not stoop to her level! I will not fight fire with fire!

"Oh wait," Cana smiled. "Have you two done the deed yet?" My mouth was dry. Why does she do this to me! The one and only perverted Cana has this affect on people.

"Cana!" Natsu and I yelled in unison. Cana winked at me as she turned around to run off. I really thought Cana was going to leave with just that, but of course she didn't. Cana will always have the last word, even if it is a perverted one.

"You two need to hurry up and get laid by each other!" Cana shouted over her shoulder. Cana ran towards Levy and Gajeel, probably to be a pervert to them too. I glanced over to Natsu to see him staring at me.

"W-What is it?" I asked. Natsu kept a straight face when he knocked foreheads with me, a bit too rough I might add.

"What do you think Cana means?" Natsu asked. I sighed as I leaned back. Thank god Natsu is somewhat dense. Well he could just be faking it. With that whole panty conversation with Gray, I don't know what to believe anymore.

"She means we should sleep in the same bed," I lied. "But we already do that!" Natsu smirked at me. Oh god he knew. He must know. I know exactly what that smirk means, trouble. I could smell trouble from a mile away, and it's standing right in front of me.

"I'm not that stupid Lucy." Natsu smirked. I think I screamed on the inside when he said that. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to turn my gaze elsewhere, but our eyes were locked. How do I get into these situations!?

"Uh." I said. Uh was my only answer, I didn't know what to say. Natsu raised an eyebrow as he leaned down. Natsu captured my lips, rougher than expected. It was a short kiss, but that didn't mean it wasn't passionate.

"Dragon caught your tongue?" Natsu asked. I felt the ends of my lips quirk up. Dragon? Natsu Dragneel was the biggest goof ball I've ever met.

"I think you meant cat caught your tongue?" I smiled. Natsu leaned back and put a finger up to his chin. Did he seriously think that was the saying?

"I thought it was dragon though." Natsu whined. I laughed as I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. I think Natsu gets every saying wrong. But I'll live with it.

"I guess dragon would make sense considering your dilemma." I giggled as I pointed at his scarf. Natsu nodded while squeezing my hand.

"I think the dragon is better than the cat anyways." Natsu pouted. Just as Natsu said that, I fish was thrown at him. Natsu caught the fish with ease.

"Nice reflexes!" I said giving him a thumbs up. Natsu smiled at me as he looked where the fish was thrown. Happy was flying our way.

"Natsu!" Happy called. Happy floated around Natsu's head and plopped down into his messy pink hair. Natsu grinned as he gave the fish back to Happy.

"I'm sorry buddy," Natsu laughed. "I didn't mean it like that." Happy pouted for a little bit as he took a bite out of his fish. Happy smiled with delight when he finished his fish.

"I forgive you Natsu!" Happy purred. I smiled. I haven't seen Happy in awhile. Well, I have. But I haven't heard his voice in a few days. I kind of miss him. Even though he makes fat jokes, he also brings a smile to my face.

"How are you doing with Carla?" I asked. Happy glanced over to me, and smiled. Well that's a first! Usually Happy would make a mean comment by now, but he didn't. I'm kind of, glad.

"She will be mine soon!" Happy exclaimed with a fist raised in the air. Well it's good he's got confidence.

"In your dreams!" Carla called over her shoulder as she passed us over to Wendy and Romeo. Happy's mouth was wide open in shock. Poor little guy, there goes the confidence.

"Don't worry Happy," I smiled. "You'll win her over soon!" Happy looked over to me with teary eyes.

"You really think so?" Happy sniffled.

"What girl cat wouldn't want you?" I smiled. I expected Happy to say something rude, but he didn't. Happy did something totally unexpected.

"Thank you so much Lucy!" Happy pounced into my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck. I petted his back with my free hand, the other one was held by Natsu. Natsu looked at us with a weird look on his face. I couldn't really tell what the emotion was. He looked, overjoyed.

"You go get her tiger." Natsu whispered to us. Happy glanced up to Natsu and nodded. Happy leaped off my chest.

"I will give her a brand new fish!" Happy exclaimed. Happy was about to leave until he plopped onto my head with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong buddy?" Natsu asked. Happy looked like he was going to cry again. It was kind of hard to see considering he was on top of my head though. My neck was angled at a very uncomfortable angle.

"I don't have any fish left because I ate it!" Happy cried. I frowned. I reached my left hand into my pocket and felt something kind of wet and slimy. I was about to scream until I remembered, magic pockets!

Thank god for magic! I wonder if I could pulled a sword out of here? I guess I will have to try that out later. Just think about the fish Lucy! Don't let the fish get away! I gripped the slimy fish and almost gagged. This is for Happy!

"It's a good thing I have some fish!" I exclaimed as I pulled the fish out of my pocket. Happy lifted himself off of my head and flew down towards my hand. The fish even had a little red bow on it. Happy took the fish from my hand with delight.

"You're the best Lucy!" Happy chimed as he flew towards Carla leaving Natsu and I alone.

"I hope my pocket doesn't smell like fish." I sighed as I wiped my hands on my pant leg.

"That was very nice of you Lucy." Natsu smiled.

"I'm very nice," I smiled. "You shouldn't be surprised." Natsu raised an eyebrow so fast that I thought it would fling off his forehead.

"Usually Happy and you don't get along very much." Natsu stated. Natsu did have a point. I guess Happy and I were beginning to be closer.

"Well I think we are becoming more friendly." I smiled. I looked ahead of me to see a huge light. But it was night time. What could be shining so bright? I was a little blinded at first, but then things came into focus. There it was, Fairy Tail.

"We're here!" Everyone exclaimed. It was beautiful. The roof was even a bit colorful. The Fairy Tail sign shined bright into the night sky.

"It's huge." I giggled. Natsu pulled me forward and began to walk towards the door.

"You should see the inside!" Natsu chuckled as we followed everyone through the door. As soon as I walked through the door, I felt something. Magic. Ever since I was little I could feel if there was magic. It's like a six sense.

It's like when I met Igneel, I could feel the amount of magic he had. It was huge. Usually it kind of tells me if there was something dangerous too. Nothing too dangerous has come my way, but I don't want to jinx it.

I still don't know how I couldn't see there was something up with my father, I should've known. May be the witch did some kind of spell to make sure no one suspected anything. Curse that stupid wench!

I don't really understand how I can do it. I just can. But in Fairy Tail, a huge amount of magic was flowing from it. It was even bigger than Igneel's, that must be from how many mages were in here.

"Welcome to the guild my children!" Makarov exclaimed. Wait, Makarov? I looked down to see a little old man in a yellow suit. I've heard his voice before. But there wasn't a huge dragon in front of me. I saw a man, not huge scaly dragon.

"Natsu and Lucy!" Makarov smiled as he hugged our legs. I laughed as I leaned down and hugged him back. So he had a little charm thing too. I wonder what the magical item is. Maybe it's his little Fairy Tail pin on his jacket.

"Hello gramps!" Natsu smiled. Makarov twitched his eye a little. I guess he doesn't like to be reminded he's old.

"How are you two doing?" Makarov asked. I felt déjà vu. I think Juvia asked me the same question.

"We're amazing!" Natsu chuckled. Makarov nodded his head and turned to me.

"Would you like to be a member dear?" Makarov asked. I was a little bit annoyed inside. I can't be a member. I'm not a stupid mage! Oh why couldn't I be born a mage. I can't feel down about that though.

"I'm not mage though." I said. Makarov looked at me with a very confused look. Makarov pulled out a stamp and looked up at Natsu's hair.

"Pink will do!" Makarov chuckled as he took my right hand and stamped it. Makarov laughed at the look on my face. I was certainly surprised. I looked down to see a pink one, just like Natsu's. I wanted to cry, I felt very overjoyed. But I was still extremely confused.

"I just don't see how you couldn't know yet." Makarov chuckled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. I was so confused. How in the world was I suppose to get what he said. I know everything about myself, so what did I not know?

"Only you can figure that out my dear!" Makarov chuckled as he walked over towards the stairs. I went to chase after him, but I felt little shock. I cried out as I reached my hands to my lower back.

"Laxus!" Natsu and I growled in unison. Natsu and I looked at each other in surprise. After staring at each other for a while we began to bust up laughing.

"I hate you lightning bastard!" Natsu chuckled. I think what was so funny is that we said it at the same time.

"You can't go upstairs unless you are a S class mage!" Laxus smiled sweetly at us as he practically ran up the stairs with Mira walking right behind him.

"I really wanted to know what gramps was talking about." I groaned. Natsu nodded his head and grabbed my hand.

"Why do you think they went upstairs so quickly?" Cana asked with a smile on his face. I know exactly what Cana was thinking. I was about to say something until a very loud voice came over me.

"Where's Laxus!" A man with green hair cried. The man's hair was so long, and very green. There was two other people following behind him.

"Freed!" Natsu called over to the green hair man whose name is I guess Freed. Freed looked over to us and squinted.

"I don't know you." Freed hissed. Natsu looked hurt, but then smiled.

"I'm not a dragon anymore you dolt!" Natsu chuckled. Freed looked at Natsu in wonder but then smiled.

"The idiot who always challenges Laxus." Freed smiled as he came over to us. The two others behind him followed.

"This is my fiancé Lucy!" Natsu chimed. I waved at them and stuck my hand out for them to shake. The three of them stared at me with wonder. Did I have something on my face. I didn't eat anything, so there shouldn't be.

"How did the pink haired idiot get such a pretty girl?" The tallest one said. He had some type of hat on that didn't show the top half of his face. His tongue stuck out and there was the guild mark. Well that was unexpected.

"I'm Freed." Freed grinned.

"I'm Evergreen and have you see Elfman?" Evergreen asked. I pointed over towards Wendy and Romeo. Elfman was sitting next to them. Evergreen winked at me and waved goodbye.

"I'm Bixlow!" Bixlow grinned. Just as he talked little wooden toys came up behind him.

"These are my babies!" Bixlow smiled. I glanced at Bixlow's 'babies' in awe. I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Bixlow!" A girl with short white hair came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled off his hat. He had some weird tattoo on his face. His eyes kind of scared me though, so I chose not to look into them.

"Lisanna!" Bixlow whined as he grabbed her arms. Lisanna looked a lot like Mira. I wouldn't be surprised to find out they are siblings.

"So this is the lovely couple Mira told me about!" Lisanna giggled. I blushed. So Mira has talked about Natsu and I. I don't mind at all really. I like to be known as a pair.

"I'm Lucy!" I smiled as I took her hand into my own. Lisanna smiled as she shook my hand eagerly. I had a good feeling about Lisanna. I feel like we will be great friends.

"I'm Lisanna and Mira's little sister," Lisanna giggled. "I'm also this idiots girl." Lisanna smiled while poking Bixlow's cheek. Bixlow pouted a little but still smiled.

"I see you've become a member." Freed smiled. I nodded as I showed my right hand.

"Well it was amazing seeing you two," Freed chuckled. "I need to find Laxus!" Freed left us to go find Laxus. No wonder Laxus practically ran up the stairs.

"You two need a room for tonight!" Lisanna exclaimed as she grabbed my hand. Lisanna ran us over to the bar and reached over it. Lisanna smiled as she grabbed a key.

"Let's get you two some sleep," Lisanna giggled. "You both look like you need it." Natsu smiled at me as I did the same. Lisanna dragged us to a door and flung it open. Lisanna handed me the key with a room number on it.

"See you in the morning!" Lisanna giggled and ran over to tackle Bixlow. I looked over to Natsu to see him smiling at me.

"She sure does have a lot of energy." Natsu sighed. I looked down to the room key.

"We have room five." I chimed as I pulled Natsu along with me. I looked over the doors to see the room number.

"Five!" I exclaimed as I shoved the key into the door. I flung the door open to see a quite cute room. There was even a huge bed waiting for me. Natsu smiled lightly as he swept me off my feet.

Natsu kicked the door closed and walked towards the bed. Natsu winked at me as he reached the end of the bed. Here I was thinking I would be set down lightly and gently onto the bed, but noooo. Natsu tossed me in the air. I huffed as I felt my back hit the bed.

"This is going to be a long night." I smirked. Natsu raised an eyebrow and crawled into the bed. I sighed as he laid on me. Natsu shifted his on to my chest and wrapped his arms around me. As much as I felt like laying here. I knew I needed to bathe.

"We need to clean ourselves and get changed." I sighed. Natsu groaned as he hugged me tighter.

"I don't want to get up." Natsu whined. Neither did I. I just want to lay here and cuddle.

"Come on dragon boy." I lifted myself off the bed and patted Natsu's head. Natsu groaned but got up anyways. Natsu hovered over me and smiled. What was he thinking?

"We get to bathe together." Natsu chimed. I groaned as I face palmed. Natsu grinned as he leapt off the bed and grabbed my hand. I dropped my bag onto the ground and stood straight.

"Let's go lazy pants." Natsu smiled as he opened the bathroom door. I giggled as I was pulled in to the bathroom.

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! I tried to update as fast as I could, but mortal combat took over most of my day. My cousin also plays way better than me, which made me frustrated. But I still had fun. I know I didn't write Natsu's reaction in this chapter, I'm saving it for next chapter! The next chapter will have NATSU REACTION to the book, bath time, Levy and Gajeel's meeting! I know some people are excited for that, and so am I. **

**I'm also thinking of doing a little one shot for that couple. It has something to do with pants! I already made a Nalu fanfiction that included pants, It all started with his pants. You should check it out if you haven't read it. The Gale one shot will probably come out next week, and may be a Gruvia one too! **

**I hope you all liked this one chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! That always fires me up to write the next one!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36~ The tables have been turned?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by the fabulous yoriru from tumblr, please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! I'm super sorry I couldn't update this sooner! I'm really happy you all like the flashbacks. I'm actually really excited to do Gajeel and Levy's, I think you will all enjoy it. Let's just say Gajeel is a huge dork and how could you not love him. So I was going to try and write this chapter sooner, but then the mall came into the picture! So I spent most of my time today at the mall hanging out with my best friend who just came back from a trip! Anyways enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

"Uh Lucy?" Natsu asked as he pointed in front of him. Here we are, in the bathroom. The bath is what Natsu is pointing at right now. Natsu and I, right now, are very confused.

"Of course this would happen," I pouted. "I should have known." There is never a day in my life where I don't have an awkward moment! I guess I just have to except my very adventurous life that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

"Why is the bath so small?" Natsu asked while poking the bathtub. And this is our problem. Now you have to understand why we are so confused, Natsu's bathtub is quite huge. Big enough to fit a dragon, literally. My bathtub at the castle was big enough for three people. So Natsu and I are use to big bathtubs, isn't that something great to have in common?

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed as I face palmed. I covered my face with my hands. I was blushing madly. This bathtub looked as if it could only fit one person. I've taken many baths with Natsu, but we did not have to sit so close to each other.

"I-It's just a regular bathtub," I stuttered. "Our bathtubs are just bigger than this one." Natsu nodded as he uncovered my face. I tried to avoid his gaze but our eyes locked. I smiled shyly at him, I was extremely embarrassed.

"If you are not comfortable bathing with me," Natsu smiled sadly. "I understand and you can bathe alone." Why did he look like that? He made me feel guilty for doing nothing wrong. He looked like a lost puppy.

"You're too freaking sweet Natsu Dragneel." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the nose. Natsu chuckled as he hugged me back and began to twirl me around. I smiled at him when he set me down and looked down at me.

"So we can bathe together?" Natsu asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. Natsu's smile dropped and turned into a frown. Natsu let go of me and started to head towards the door. I giggled as I watched him, I was just kidding.

"Why are you so cruel to me Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he stopped at the door and put a hand on the handle. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled at him. He was too fun to mess with. I can't believe he actually believed me.

"I was just kidding dragon boy." I stuck my tongue out at him. Natsu growled as he stormed over to me. My face paled as I tried as fast as I could to put my tongue back in my mouth, Natsu was just too damn fast.

"You're so mean to your soon to be husband." Natsu chuckled lightly as he tucked on my tongue a little. I glared at him as I tried to get my tongue back. I remembered exactly where this went last time. I felt, déjà vu.

"N-Natsu Dragneel!" I exclaimed as I playfully hit him on the arm. Natsu snickered at me as he went to let go. Natsu held on to my tongue more tightly as he looked at my face.

"Are you enjoying this?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face and eyebrows raised. I growled as I took his finger into my mouth. I bit down onto his finger with a smile on my face. Natsu face went from all smiley to pure shock.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu yelped as he pulled his hand out of my mouth. I laughed at his reaction. He's just too cute. He might even be cuter than me, but no one can rival me! Oh when did I get so full of myself? I starting to sound like Juvia.

"Afraid of a little saliva?" I giggled. Natsu scoffed as he began to strip of his vest. Yes I have seen Natsu Dragneel naked more times that I've actually wanted to but this is quite embarrassing. I wanted to look away but his muscles really got to me.

"Lucy's a pervert!" Natsu sang as he flung his vest at my face. I pouted as I went to remove the article of clothing from my head. As soon as I removed the vest, Natsu was beginning to remove his pants.

"Are you trying to blind me for life!" I exclaimed as turned around and headed towards the bath. I growled as I turned the bath water on. I could hear Natsu gasping behind me. I quickly turned around to see half naked Natsu. Seriously, how am I going to ever get use to his hotness?!

"I think you would be honored to see my body." Natsu smiled while unbuckling his pants. Natsu dropped his pants and let me just say something, thank you god for boxers! I can't believe him! I just want to whack him with his own fluffy pants.

"More like it would be an honor to see my body." I scoffed as I pointed to myself. Natsu's eyes widened, so did mine. Oh he better not get any idea's. Natsu smirked evilly as he put his hands on to my waist. I felt my face burning up just from his touch.

"May I have that honor Lucy," Natsu smirk widened. "I should be the only man in this world with that honor to be honest." I really didn't know what to say. My mind went blank. I think I'm malfunctioning, yeah, that must be it.

"I-I." I stuttered. Yep, I have no words. Natsu doesn't even know what he does to me, or does he? Natsu smiled at my loss for words. You're lucky this time Natsu Dragneel!

"As much as I love you in pants," Natsu winked at me. "I would much rather have them off." As soon as Natsu said that I flew back into the bathtub. I didn't do it on purpose. I just had moved too fast. And here I am now, soaked.

"My clothes!" I gasped as I came up from the water. I looked up at Natsu to see him laughing and holding his sides. I make such a fool of myself sometimes it's not even funny.

"What if my guild mark washes off!" I exclaimed as I shot my hand out of the water. Natsu began to laugh even harder. Did I say something wrong? I looked down at my guild mark to see it perfectly fine. Oh.

"Don't laugh at me I'm a new member!" I shouted as I flicked some water at Natsu. Natsu's laughing subsided as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get these clothes cleaned and dried." Natsu winked at me as he began to pull off my vest. I gripped his hand and growled at him. I can do this myself! Natsu pulled off my clothing lightning fast without me having a say in it. The last thing I knew was my bra and panties being thrown behind Natsu.

"What the hell!" I cried as I went to cover my body. Natsu giggled like Erza when she sees cake. Natsu smiled at me as he poured soap into the bathtub. I quickly began to mix the soap with the water. Natsu put down the soap bottle and pulled down his boxers.

"A warning would be nice." I sighed as Natsu jumped in the bath. Natsu turned off the water and relaxed against the tub which I did as well. Natsu smiled at me with a huge grin as he blew a bubble at me.

"Should I become Santa Claus for Christmas?" Natsu asked as he made a bubble bread. I laughed I put some bubble into my hair.

"As long as I get to be Mrs. Claus for Christmas." I giggled as I blew a bubble kiss at him. Natsu winked at me as he leaned over to my side of the tub. I leaned back a little but then decided to stay where I was, what's the worst that could happen?

"What do you want for Christmas this year Luce," Natsu asked. "Or should I say Mrs. Claus." I pretended to think very hard. Natsu wrinkled his nose as he watched me think. I closed my eyes and began to think. Christmas, Christmas was always my favorite holiday. My father would always leave on business trips for Christmas, so it was always quite peaceful.

Bisca and Alzack would make me cookies and they would chat with me until midnight. Virgo would put on a little show for us which would be dancing, always. I remember laughing about her terrible dance moves. All those staff members tried really hard to make me happy, I will save them for sure.

I, Lucy Heartphilla, will save my kingdom and fight the evil that lurks there. I opened my eyes to see Natsu adding more bubbles to his bread. I smiled as I tapped on his shoulder. Natsu jerked his head my way and he stared at me.

"I have everything I want already." I smiled as I poked Natsu's nose. Natsu sneezed, probably from all the bubbles. It was really cute to see him sneeze, what a weird thing to think. Natsu sneezed again and that's when the fire began to come.

"Oh man," Natsu whined as he blew a flame. "These bubbles always get to me." I smiled as I shook the bubbles out of my hair. I turned around to see some shampoo conveniently placed for me to have. I squirted some in my hand and attacked Natsu's hair.

"I now commence the washing of the very soft hair!" I giggled as I scrubbed my fingers into Natsu's hair. So soft! Natsu purred as I hit a certain spot on his head. I wanted to laugh so bad, he was like a cat. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing.

"I wish this would never end." Natsu moaned. I scrubbed his hair some more until it was pretty much in there. I pulled my hands back and dunked them in the water. Natsu whined at my sudden stop but then ducked under water, probably to wash out the soap.

Natsu gasped as he came up from the water. The soap looked like it was out of his hair. I smiled at him, he smiled shyly back. What now? Natsu's face was very red. May be it was from the heat, no, that can't be it.

"I-I should wash your hair now Luce." Natsu stuttered. I nodded my head as I handed him the shampoo. Natsu took it and squirted some into his hands. I turned around and felt his hands sink into my hair.

"Your hair is really soft Lucy." Natsu stated as he scrubbed the ends on my hair. I giggled at his comment. His hair is soft too! Man, I could see why Natsu liked this so much. I just want to fall asleep as he scrubbed my hair.

"It's really long too." Natsu chuckled while tugging lightly at the ends on my hair. I felt my cheeks become hotter. H-He keeps complementing me. I feel so, happy.

"It also smells so good even without the shampoo." Natsu said as if he was drooling. I felt Natsu's hands stop and he dropped them into the water. I giggled as I dunked under the water. I opened my eyes to feel the soap hurting them a little but not that bad. I opened them to see as clear as day, wait a freaking minute.

"Natsu Dragneel!" I hissed as I emerged from the water. Natsu jumped as he clung to the side of the bathtub. I glared at him as I leaned more near him. I was going to kill him! He saw my body without me knowing it!

No wonder he was blushing. He was trying to keep it a secret! Oh I'm so, embarrassed. Natsu laughed nervously as he leaned further back. I leaned into him until we were face to face, nose to nose.

"W-What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu gulped. He knows exactly what's wrong. I just want to knock him into next week! Oh dragon boy, you've got it coming.

"You saw didn't you?" I asked. Natsu glanced at the wall behind me, trying to avoid me I bet you. I took my hands and slapped them on his cheeks. Natsu stared at me as he blushed even more.

"I can see you now too," Natsu gulped. "The bubbles are leaving." I looked down to realize in fact, the bubble were disappearing. I saw everything. Natsu's eye widened and so did mine. I looked back to him to see him still staring.

"Bath time is over!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a towel. I flung the towel at Natsu's head and jumped out of the tub in search of another one. The only thing wrong with this situation is, there was only one towel.

I turned around to see Natsu unplug the drain and stand up. Natsu took the towel off his face and wrapped it around his torso. Natsu finally realized I was standing there, naked and paralyzed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Natsu asked with a slight smile on his face. I squeaked as I covered my body the best I could. Natsu chuckled as he took the towel off, I of course looked away. I felt a towel hit my face and that's when I sighed with relief.

"I can use my fire to dry me." Natsu laughed. I quickly wrapped the towel around me and turned around to face a naked Natsu. Look up Lucy, do not look down! Natsu was completely dry and I was of course wet!

"Let's just get ready for bed." I sighed. Natsu nodded and opened the door behind me. I smiled as I walked out and headed towards the bed. Natsu grabbed my soaking wet clothes of the floor and began to dry them.

"Thank you very much!" I smiled as I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Natsu grinned as he handed me my now very dry clothes. He didn't burn them this time! Thank you god! I looked up at Natsu to see him pointing at my clothes.

"You think you can think of some pajama's for us?" Natsu asked. I snapped my fingers as I shoved my hand into the pocket and began to think. I smiled as I felt clothing in my hand. What I pulled out was not what I expected to find.

"I really think you're trying to seduce me." Natsu grinned as he pointed at the piece of lingerie in my hand. I growled as I sat onto the bed, Natsu sat next to me. I guess I needed undergarments anyways.

"I was thinking about my soaking undergarments and this happened." I sighed I threw the lingerie behind me. Natsu waited for me to pull out another piece of clothing. I reached my hand into the pocket again and thought of pajama's.

"Here we are!" I exclaimed as I pulled out pajama's. It was for me, except the style was very familiar. These looked like, my childhood pajama's except in my size now. Oh god why! My pajama's back then were so, childish.

"Are those little dragons?" Natsu asked while pointing to the night gown. The night gown was red and yes indeed, had little dragons on it. I had an obsession with dragons! You cannot blame me for liking something!

"This was one of my favorites." I smiled. Natsu took the gown from me and stared at it with a weird look on his face.

"I'm going to marry a weirdo." Natsu smiled. I whacked him on the head lightly and reached inside the magic pocket again. I thought of pajama's for boys. You could guess what I pulled out.

"Aw, we're going to be matching." Natsu laughed as he pulled the pajama's from me. Natsu's pajama's were of course different, only a little. Natsu's wasn't a night gown, that was the only thing different about it.

"Okay now turn around so I can change." I giggled as I pushed Natsu off the bed. Once Natsu was turned around, I realized he wasn't wearing anything. Natsu began to pull on his clothes and that's when I turned around.

I picked up the undergarments and huffed a little. These seemed a little, too sexy. I shoved them on and threw on my nightgown. I turned around to see Natsu staring at me. I should have known! This is Natsu Dragneel I'm talking about here.

"I will forever burn that into my memory." Natsu sighed happily as he flopped onto the bed. I had the hugest urge to hit him, but I held back. I sighed as I also laid on the bed. I looked to my side to see Natsu not there.

B-But he was just here a second ago. I saw him on the bed acting like the lazy dragon boy he was. I leaned up onto my elbows to see him on the floor. Natsu was searching through our bag. I wonder what he's looking for, may be food?

"What are you looking for?" I asked. Natsu looked up at me and smiled. Darn him and his smile. He could totally be plotting something evil and I wouldn't even know. Natsu Dragneel's smile is very disarming.

"The matches I put in here." Natsu called over his shoulder. I nodded my head and laid back down. I hope Natsu doesn't burn down Fairy Tail with those matches. I could just imagine him doing that even without the matches.

Fairy Tail, this is such a nice place. I wonder what Makarov meant when he said I have to figure it out myself. I just don't understand. The only thing I consider magical about myself is my cooking skills. I sighed as I put an arm on top of my eyes.

I've never done anything out of the ordinary. So what could he have meant? Why do things have to be so complicated sometimes. I uncovered my eyes and shoved my hand in front of my face. May be I could have fire powers like Natsu.

I snapped my fingers a few times, nothing happened. I at least tried. What if I had ice powers like Gray?! No, Gray's cold all the time. That would suck, I really like the feeling of being warm. I sighed as I pretended to have a sword in my hand.

What the hell could my magic power be?! This is so frustrating. I just want to cry out because I'm so irritated. I will not cry, Lucy Heartphilla does not cry! But I want to, why am I contradicting myself? I guess I'll just have to wait it out. It's not like if I keep thinking about it my magic will come to me.

I'm kind of excited. All this time, I thought there was nothing magical about me. Natsu would probably tell something really cheesy if I said that out loud. I could just imagine Natsu telling me I'm special even without magic, he's just too sweet.

"What the hell!" Natsu cried out. I lunged up and stared at the floor. There Natsu was, reading a, book? Natsu doesn't read, not of my knowledge. I don't remember bringing a book with me. It was pink and yellow, OH MY GOD.

"Natsu stop reading that!" I yelled as I attacked him. Natsu held the book out of my reach as he tried to push me off. Oh my god, I can't believe this! Levy and stupid Mira! I tried to reach for the book but Natsu was just so much stronger, he kept pushing me away.

"Where did you get this?" Natsu asked. I sighed as I stopped fighting him. I should just go ahead and tell him. How far did he read though! I hid my face in Natsu's chest. I just want to hide until tomorrow.

"I-I." I stuttered. Natsu stared at me waiting for me to answer him. I leaned up and kissed him. Natsu was surprised at first but then melted into the kiss. The book dropped to the ground and that's when I knew this was my only chance.

I reached for the book and jumped off of Natsu. Natsu stared blankly at me for a minute but then he lifted himself off the floor. Natsu walked closer to me as I took a few steps back. I fell back onto the bed and held the book tightly to my chest.

"Don't touch the stupid perverted book." I hissed as I moved back a little more. Natsu put a hand on my knee to stop all my movements. I tried to move, but I was paralyzed. Natsu crawled over me and hovered.

"Wha'cha doing with a book like that Lucy?" Natsu asked. I felt my mouth go dry. I could tell by how hot my face was, that I was blushing harder than I have ever blushed before. I gripped tighter on the book.

I was about to say something, but then I remembered the small note. Don't tell anyone about the book! They wouldn't know would they? I just want to smack Mira and Levy and Erza for being huge massive perverts.

"Everyone has one!" I rushed out. Natsu stared down at me with eyebrows raised. Natsu cracked a grin as he poked me on top of my nose. I stared up at him in confusion. Natsu laughed as he dropped down on me and snatched the book away.

"No!" I yelped as I grabbed Natsu's hair. Natsu growled a little but stayed hovered over me. I gripped tighter onto his hair and flicked him on the nose.

"Cana made all the boys one." Natsu chuckled. My eyes widened. I felt my stomach drop. I think my brain stopped working. C-Cana made what!? When did she do that!? I'm so going to get her back for this.

"The tables have turned!?" I yelled as I let go of the book. Natsu smiled as he leaned down and now we were nose to nose.

"That was a mean trick you played on me Luce." Natsu growled. I laughed nervously as I pushed the book off the bed to be totally forgotten. Natsu didn't move, he just stared at me. I became more nervous as the time went by.

"I-I'm sorry." I laughed nervously. Natsu sighed as he laid down on top of me and this time didn't move. Natsu rested his head in the crook of my neck and just laid there.

"Um Natsu?" I said. Natsu lifted his head up with tired eyes staring into mine. He must be really tuckered out from that long walk we took. I know I am.

"Can move so were not laying sideways on the bed?" I asked. Natsu whined as he got up and off the bed. I got up as well and pushed back the covers. Natsu jumped in first and sprawled out on the bed. I sighed as laid down next to him.

"Lucy!" Natsu cheered as he tackled me. I laughed as I hugged him. I was now laying on top of Natsu. Natsu laughed lightly as he hugged me tighter. I could feel sleep calling to me. I didn't realize how tired I really was until I laid down.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked. I smiled as I closed my eyes. Natsu was my everything, where would I be without him?

"I love you." I sighed heavily. Before I fell asleep I heard Natsu whisper something in my ear that made me smile.

"I love you more than anything in this world." Natsu whispered. And that's when I fell asleep.

_Lucy's dreamland!_

_I yawned as I lifted my head up. I was sitting at a table. I looked around to see I was back in the cave. But I was at Fairy Tail, how did I get back here? I stretched my arms out and decided to get up._

_"Natsu!" I called out. As soon as I called his name, Natsu came barging through the door. Natsu smiled when he saw me._

_"I was looking for you everywhere!" Natsu chuckled as he ran over to me. I stopped him before he could hug me. I heard something. _

_"What is it?" Natsu asked. I looked over to the table and back at Natsu. Didn't he hear that? Natsu should be the one with better hearing than me. I pointed at the table and Natsu looked over to it._

_"You heard that too?" Natsu asked. I nodded my head and crouched down, Natsu followed me. I signaled we would lift up the table cloth on three, Natsu of course didn't listen to me. _

_"One, two, wait!" I yelled as Natsu lifted up the cloth. As soon as he did two kids tackled us to the ground. Natsu and I yelped as we were pulled down to the ground. The kids were laughing at us saying they caught us._

_"We won!" The girl with pink hair smiled. The boy glanced down to me and clapped his hands, creating a fire. The boy had blonde hair, just like mine. I stared over to Natsu to see him staring at me. _

_"What do you think Mommy and Daddy?!" They both yelled in unison. The kids both looked the same age. I didn't know what to say. I was just really surprised. Did I have kids with Natsu without knowing it?!_

_"You guys are amazing." Natsu and I said in unison. The kids giggled as they got off of us and began running around the table. _

_"Natsu." I said. Natsu stared at me with a huge grin on his face._

_"This is a really nice dream isn't it?" Natsu smiled. I nodded my head as I felt tears in my eyes. I was crying. This was really beautiful._

_"We should get to baby making sooner." Natsu chuckled as he poked my stomach. I laughed as I tackled him in a hug. This is my stupid big idiot. _

_"Igneel did you make mommy cry!?" The little girl yelled as she hit her brother. Igneel? I guess that would be a good name to name our little boy. Oh man I'm really thinking ahead of myself here. _

_"Nashi, I didn't do anything this time." Igneel pouted. Nashi sighed as she sat next to me. Igneel sat next to Natsu._

_"You guys should make us happen sooner," Igneel pouted."I want to see you guys more often!" My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say. This was all so, weird. I have children, well I will have children._

_"Hurry up and beat that stupid witch so you can focus on us." Nashi pouted. Natsu and I looked at each other. What the heck was going on? I smiled as I patted they're heads. _

_"We'll try as hard as we can." I smiled. The children laughed as they got up and headed towards the door. I could feel myself waking up. I didn't want them to go. How could I become so attached so fast._

_"Also Momma," Nashi called back. I got up off the floor and so did Natsu. The little girl waved as she opened the door._

_"Hurry up and get your keys!" The little girl stuck her tongue out at me and left. And that's when I woke up._

_End of Lucy's dreamland!_

"The keys!" Natsu and I yelled in unison. We both raised forward and looked around the room. In front of us Levy and Gajeel were standing there.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gajeel asked. I rubbed my eyes to see if this was a dream too. It wasn't of course. I picked up the pillow I was laying on and threw it at Gajeel, he caught it with ease.

"What the hell are you two wearing?" Gajeel snickered. I looked down to see my dragon pajama's, that matched Natsu's.

"Shut up you metal freak." Natsu growled. I really don't have time for this. sighed I looked over to Levy. She was whacking Gajeel but then looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing in here," I sighed as I looked out the window. "And what time is it?" Gajeel and Levy laughed nervously as they gave us back the pillow.

"It's ten o'clock at night, you guys only slept for an hour." Levy smiled nervously. Natsu growled as he almost ripped the pillow in half.

"So why are you guys in here anyway?" I asked. Levy smiled at me as she held up a pillow and blanket, Gajeel did the same.

"Sleepover?" Levy smiled. I sighed as I patted a spot next to me. There must not be any rooms left. I don't mind sharing with them anyways. It's not like we were doing anything. Levy smiled as she sat at the end of the bed, Gajeel followed.

"The rooms are all taken up?" I questioned. Levy slapped Gajeel on the arm a few times and stared back at me.

"Gajeel the big dummy here destroyed three rooms and Gray destroyed some more." Levy sneered. I glared at Gajeel, he glared back.

"Ice prick was pissing me off." Gajeel growled. I threw another pillow at him. Gajeel grabbed the pillow and took it, looks like I'm not getting that back.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked. Levy and Gajeel gave me their full attention. I shifted a little in my spot and then sighed.

"Go right ahead Lu-chan!" Levy smiled. Gajeel nodded his head in agreement.

"How did you two meet?" I asked. Gajeel paled at the question and Levy beamed.

"I love telling this story." Levy smiled. Gajeel and Natsu groaned as they laid back. I whacked Natsu lightly and smiled at Levy.

"Please tell me!" I exclaimed. Levy nodded her head as she crossed her arms and looked up to the ceiling.

"It all happened when I was walking back to the castle from the library." Levy giggled.

_Levy's P.O.V Flashback time!_

_I smiled as I skipped along the pathway. Oh the library had so many good books today. I stopped skipping when I looked down at my new book. This book was finished just two days ago! Luckily since I'm the princess, I get to have it sooner!_

_Yes I might use being a princess to my advantage, but books are nothing to joke about. I smiled as I flipped through the new pages! I just love new books. I wonder if Lu-chan would like me to send her a copy. I wonder how she's doing now and days._

_"Give that back you pests!" I heard someone yell. I looked ahead of me to see a small cat in a huge group of thieves. Did that cat just talk? Oh freaking cool! I smiled but then saw the situation he was in._

_"The cat talked!" The first thieve exclaimed. The cat hissed at the three thieves. In one hand of the thieves, there was a small sword. They took a sword away from a cat? I'm now extremely confused. _

_"Just because I used up my magic doesn't mean I can't bite you!" The cat hissed and scratched at the second thieve. I need to save this cat! I can't just sit here and watch this poor cat get picked on and stolen from. But I can't show my true identity._

_Who knows what will happen to me. But I can't stand here like a big dummy. I looked to my side to see a couple leaves and some dirt. No one would expect the princess to be all dirty! Perfect plan! You go Levy!_

_I grabbed the leaves and shoved some into my hair. I smiled as I smeared mud onto my face. I wrapped my cloak around myself and headed forward. I jumped into the middle of the group and covered the cat with my cloak._

_"I will save you cat!" I exclaimed as I held up a book at the thieves. The thieves stared at me with quite an awkward expression on their faces. I began to sweat, I didn't think this through. I'm such an idiot sometimes!_

_"Where did you come from little one?" The second thieve cackled. _

_"My mother of course." I hissed. The thieves laughed as one of them pointed at me._

_"She looks like she came from a bush!" The third thieve cackled. I growled lightly as I whacked one of them on the head with my book. The third thief was clearly knocked out. The first thieve growled as he took the book out of my hand!_

_"My new book!" I growled. The first thieve cackled as he burned the book with magic. My jaw hit the ground, my book. I gripped onto my little purse and began to whack the thieves with it._

_"You bastards are going to get it!" I yelled with another voice in unison. The voice was deep and kind of grouchy. I felt something huge behind me, I could see a shadow cast over me and the thieves. _

_"W-What the hell are you!?" The second thieve yelled. The presence behind me cackled and that's when something unique was yelled. _

_"Iron Dragon Roar!" I heard the man yell. As soon as that happened my cloak got caught on something and the leaves blow out of my hair. The thieves grabbed their friend and ran off throwing the sword behind them. _

_The cat giggled as he picked up the sword. What in the world is happening today!? I gulped as I turned my head up slowly. There was something huge behind me, I could feel it. I looked up to see a d-dragon?!_

_"Dragon!" I yelled as I whacked him on the snout with my purse. The dragon sneezed to the side and glared back at me. I put my arms up in a cross and pretended not to be scared. I will not fear this dragon._

_"What was that for shrimp!?" The dragon yelled. My eyes widened as he picked me up with his claws and examined me. I was speechless._

_"I've only seen one person with this fancy of clothing and she's a princess," The dragon chuckled. "Are you a princess by any chance?" Sometimes I speak before I think, and that's what I did here._

_"I'm Princess Levy and I demand you to let me down right this second!" I growled. The dragon, grinned at me? How did he grin? _

_"What are you going to do with her Gajeel?" The cat asked. Gajeel snickered as he looked back to me. I felt my mouth go dry. What was he going to do with me. Do dragon's eat people? I should have read that dragon book! I was just too lazy!_

_"She's a princess Lily," Gajeel chuckled. "I'm going to kidnap her." I coughed as I kicked him in the snout. Lily sighed as he spread wings, he spread wings! Lily sat up on Gajeel's back and stayed there._

_"Let's just go home and see how Juvia's doing you brat."Lily sneered. Gajeel giggled as he stared at me._

_"Well you're mine shrimp." Gajeel cheered as he began to walk towards the forest._

_"But I'm the princess!" I shouted. Gajeel stopped and stared at me._

_"And I'm the dragon." Gajeel replied and walked into the forest. My mouth felt dry, I'm being kidnapped, by a stupid big idiot dragon and a cat!_

_"This is going to be fun." Lily sighed._

_End of Flashback Lucy P.O.V_

"And that's how me and the idiot met." Levy sighed. I sniffled. That was so funny. I wanted to cry out with laughter the whole time she was telling it. Levy looked over to me and smiled.

"That was such a good story." I laughed. I heard Gajeel gurgle in his sleep that I was an idiot. I glared at him, but he was asleep. I glanced over to Natsu to see him still awake.

"That was a good bed time story." Natsu smiled as he laid back onto the bed. Levy laughed along with me. I heard Natsu's snores and that's when I knew we should get some sleep for tonight.

"Goodnight Lu-chan." Levy sighed as she fell next to Gajeel and shoved a blanket on them. I smiled as I laid back down also.

"Goodnight Levy-chan." I giggled as I snuggled up with Natsu. And that's when I closed my eyes, I finally got some sleep that night.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I'm sorry for the late update! I hope you liked Levy and Gajeel's meeting! If you want I could do some more flashbacks later! So I made this chapter really long just for you guys! I hope you all liked it! I know I did. I hope I made Levy in character! Next chapter will have Cana's back story finally, drinking contest, cuddling!? This chapter had a lot of Nalu and that dream was pretty interesting wasn't it! I hope you all liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Have a great day!**

**Until next time **

**Glen coco out~ **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37~ Natsu and Gajeel really like cuddling. **

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Yes I know the update is a little late, I'm so sorry! My cousin is leaving a couple days so I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with him. I thought my summer would be uneventful, boy was I wrong. Anyways I'm having a garage sale right now, so I thought this would be the perfect time to write! Sadly no one's came yet, but that gives me more time to write, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Lucy's Dreamland._

_I felt a nice warm breeze cross over my face. I was in bed, aren't I? May be I left the window open? I don't think so. I could tell the light was on, and I wasn't laying on a bed. What I was laying on felt like, grass. _

_I was going to get up, but someone was laying on me. I could only think of one person, Natsu Dragneel. I could tell he was laying on me. His body temperature was like no one else's. I could feel Natsu's soft hair tickling my neck. His strong arms wrapped around me, his legs tangled with mine._

_Natsu Dragneel might think he's light as a feather, he not. I'm just glad he's not in dragon form, that would be bad. I would be as flat as a pancake if he was. I sighed as I opened my eyes. I was outside. That would explain the light. _

_This had to be another dream. I sighed with relief. Thank god it's not a nightmare. I've been having a lot of those lately, they are really wearing me down. I looked down at Natsu and smiled. As long as he's with me I have nothing to be afraid of. _

_I looked to my side to see myself in a field of pink and yellow flowers. We were surrounded by them. I looked back down to see Natsu snoring away. Can you even sleep in a dream? Natsu Dragneel evidently can. I smiled as I put my arms on his shoulders, I began to shake him._

_"Natsu stop sleeping in your dreams!" I shouted into his ear. I frowned when he didn't wake up. I shifted my head to the side to look at his face. He was smiling. How dare he! He's so good at pretending to sleep._

_"You're not sleeping are you?" I groaned. Right when I said that Natsu lifted his head up. Natsu grinned as he pecked my cheek. I blushed as I lifted myself up, Natsu followed. Natsu straddled my hips, I couldn't help to think the roles were reversed. _

_"You caught me." Natsu grinned. I rolled my eyes as I pushed him off of me. Natsu fell on his butt and stared at me with a hurt face. Man he's could at acting. Natsu and Happy are just the masters of acting. _

_"You're so mean to me Luce!" Natsu smiled as he rubbed his butt. I sighed as Natsu lifted himself off the ground. Natsu reached his hand out for mine, of course I grabbed his hand. I smiled as I wiped some grass of my dress, my white dress? _

_"Our clothes!" Natsu cried. My eyes widened as I stared down at my dress. I stared over to Natsu to see him in a tuxedo. I glanced up to see Natsu's scarf snug around his neck, of course that thing wouldn't be off. _

_I smiled as I looked down to my dress again. It was beautiful. The dress went down to my feet, which showed my gorgeous white shoes. The skirt of my dress was very fluffy, I felt like a princess. I smacked my forehead, I am a princess!_

_The top of my dress was very plain, but it still looked good on me. The neckline of my dress looked very similar to a certain persons scarf. I looked up to see Natsu staring at me, I blushed. _

_It's like something in his eyes sparkled when he looked at me. I gulped, this was so overwhelming. Is this a wedding, in my head? I really don't know what to think at this moment. I gripped on to the skirt of my dress tightly, I'm excited and scared._

_"Lucy Heartphilla is at a loss for words, that's new." Natsu stated. He was scaring me. Natsu had no expression on his face, and that scared me. His face one thing, and his eyes said another._

_"What is it?" I asked. Natsu didn't reply. Natsu just kept staring at me, I didn't know what to think. Was there something wrong with the dress? Or was there something wrong with me?!_

_"Do I look ugly in the dress?" I frowned. Natsu shook his head as he walked up to me. I stumbled backwards a little, but stood my ground. Natsu had a straight face, he didn't even smile. Natsu wrapped on arm around my waist and a hand around my wrist._

_"P-Please say something." I stuttered. Natsu smiled at me, a big goofy smile. Natsu leaned me down and gave me a great big kiss. I felt so happy. I pulled back with a very red face, this was so romantic. Natsu didn't move._

_"You're so gorgeous that I can't even explain in words." Natsu smiled. I felt my heart flutter. I suddenly wacked him playfully on the head. Natsu chuckled as he caught my hand on his mouth and bit down on my hand._

_"That was so out of character Natsu Dragneel." I giggled. Natsu rolled his eyes as he went in for another kiss. I smiled slightly but then melted into the kiss. This was just too perfect. I can't believe how realistic our dreams could be._

_I wrapped an arm around Natsu's back and one in Natsu hair. I gripped onto his hair and pulled a little. Natsu ended the kiss and panted as he stared into my eyes. That was a very long kiss, it felt like forever._

_"You go get her Natsu!" I heard a woman's voice yell. I've heard this voice before, Natsu's mother! Natsu and I pulled back to see her standing there right next to us. I felt Natsu clutch onto me tighter. _

_"I'm so glad I could see you happy again Lucy." I heard someone say behind Natsu's mother. Natsu leaned us up but kept his arm around me. I felt my heart drop when I saw my mother pop out from behind Natsu's mother. _

_"Mother!" Natsu and I yelled in unison. Natsu and I leaped out and tackled the two women. I smiled as I hugged them tightly. We were all in a big group hug. I felt a couple tears escape my eyes, but they were from happiness. _

_Natsu and I pulled back to look at our mothers. They were glowing, literally. They smiled at us as they both reached out. Natsu's mom began squeezing Natsu's cheeks. I looked over to my mom to see her smiling at me._

_"Oh it's so good to finally see you smiling." My mom said as she caressed my cheek. I smiled as I lifted my hand up to hers. I grasped her hand tightly, she felt warm. _

_"It's also very good to see you smiling mom." I replied. My mother looked as if she was going to burst into tears._

_"How are you guys here?" Natsu and I asked in unison. I glanced over to Natsu to see him staring at me. _

_"We really need to stop talking at the same time." Natsu and I said in unison again. I groaned as I playfully whacked him on the arm. Natsu chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist. _

_"They are so meant for each other, Layla." Natsu's mother said to mine. My mother nodded her head while she smiled at us. I can't believe they are really here. Well in our dreams, but this feels really real. _

_"I thought you couldn't see us again." I smiled as I poked my mother. My mother smiled as she poked Natsu's mother. It was like a poke train. _

_"This woman is a very good witch!" My mother exclaimed. I laughed, my mother is kind of like me. I take after my mother more than my father. _

_"I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Natsu's mother grinned as she pointed to her sleeve. Oh gosh her smile reminds me of Natsu. Natsu's parent's have such great smiles._

_"I also forgot to tell you guys something!" Natsu's mother exclaimed. I rose an eyebrow and smiled slightly. _

_"What is it?" Natsu asked. Natsu mother smiled as she brought out her hands and showed us a glittering image. I-It was those kids, in our dream._

_"Igneel and Nashi?" Natsu and I said in unison. Natsu's mother grinned as she closed her hands._

_"I showed you a glimpse of the future but sent you message as well." Natsu mother chimed. Those kids are going to be ours. I felt my eyes water, I will not cry. _

_"You're a really powerful witch aren't you?" I asked. Natsu's mother smirked at me as she reached out to grab my hand._

_"I was really hoping to see these kids in person, but that's not possible, please take care of them." Natsu's mother gripped tightly onto my hand. I nodded my head so fast that I thought it would fall off._

_"Are they twins?" I asked. Natsu's mother nodded. I felt my heart flutter. Oh my gosh! I want to freak out and run around shouting. I've never felt like this before. _

_"We're going to have cute babies." Natsu cheered. I nodded and glanced over to my mother. She was smiling. _

_"Did you put us in these clothes?" Natsu asked. Natsu's mother smiled as she gave us a thumbs up. _

_"I knew we wouldn't be able to make it to your wedding," Natsu mother smiled. "So I made a little wedding inside your heads." I laughed, this was too good to be true. _

_"I'm glad you could make it." I laughed. Natsu mother smiled back at me. I snapped my fingers, I just remembered something. I grasped everyone's attention from a single snap._

_"I forgot to ask for your name last time we met!" I exclaimed as I pointed at Natsu mother. Natsu mom smiled as she crossed her arms. This has been bothering me since that day. I'm kind of getting tired of calling her Natsu's mom. I could have asked Natsu now that I think about it._

_"My name is," Natsu mother held her breath. "Luna Dragneel the one and only magnificent witch!" Luna? That's a really pretty name. It kind of reminds me of something. Luna? Hmmm._

_"You're so embarrassing mom." Natsu chuckled. Luna smirked as she whacked Natsu on the head._

_"Who else would be the one to embarrasses you?" Luna smiled. Natsu laughed as he pointed to me._

_"I already got Lucy to do that for me." Natsu smiled. I growled as I whacked him on the head. Natsu groaned as he held onto me tighter._

_"I love you too Luce." Natsu giggled. I sighed as I glanced over to my mother. She looked almost pensive. What is she thinking so deeply about?_

_"There's a reason your here," I sighed heavily. "Not only for us but for something else." Luna smiled sadly as she gripped onto my mother's arm. My mother snapped out of it and stared at us. _

_"My son surely got a smart one." Luna giggled. I frowned as I felt something tingle at the back of my head. I was going to be waking up soon. I didn't want to leave them though. I wanted to stay for a little bit longer._

_"What's wrong now?" I asked. Luna reached out her glowing hands. As soon as she reached them out, images began to appear. _

_"Why are you showing us keys?" Natsu asked. I gripped onto Natsu's arm as I saw twelve keys show up onto the images. _

_"These keys are Lucy's magic," My mother smiled. "They also use to be mine." I glanced back over to the golden keys. They were so pretty. What kind of magic uses keys? I felt almost drawn to them._

_"What kind of magic is that?" Natsu asked. Luna smiled as she showed a picture of my mother. My mother was smiling and had keys at her side. She looked so young, my age._

_"I was a celestial wizard." My mother grinned. Her smile, I longed to see her smile. Luna changed the image back to the keys._

_"I never told you because it was too painful." My mother sighed. I don't understand. My mother left plenty of hints though. She use to star gaze with me, pointing out all the ones she knew. I smiled as I remembered those days._

_"What happened?" Natsu asked. My mother frowned as she grasped her head._

_"That witch took the keys away from me," My mother hissed. "That witch put a spell on my tongue so I wouldn't say a word." I felt anger grow inside me. Witch? The one that's ruined my family, my life. _

_"The witch took all the keys and spread them out, but close by so they could be watched over." My mother growled. I reached out and grasped my mother's arm. My mother smiled as she went to grab my hand._

_"The witch made it so the key's spirits wouldn't be able to go back into the celestial world." My mother frowned. The celestial world? There's a lot of things I don't understand at all. _

_"The spirits are in pain, and are forced not to say a word." My mother cried. I felt terrible. I wish I could do something right now. But I know it will take time. I promise I will save them, I have too._

_"You have to find them to defeat the witch," Luna gasped, she looked tired. "You need all your friends help." I nodded as I grabbed onto Natsu's arm tighter. My mother grabbed onto my arm as well. _

_"These keys, you have to find them and save them." Luna smiled. I nodded my head. Luna showed us something that made me want to cry. Virgo, she was a key spirit. How could I not know? Then someone else showed up that I realized instantly._

_"Leo Lion." I grumbled. Everyone stared at me. That orange haired idiot was a celestial spirit. I've only seen him in paintings, but I knew of his player ways._

_"The celestial prince." I growled. Natsu frowned. I told him once about Leo. I don't hate him, he just annoys me. I think he's nice, but such a pervert! He's sent me a letter once, it was very nice but quite silly. He seemed nice, but I felt as if I shouldn't marry him._

_"Your father, or should I say the witch, was going to force you to marry him." Luna sighed. Natsu gripped onto me even tighter than before. _

_"Lucy's mine so there's no way he can have her." Natsu grumbled. My mother smiled._

_"The Celestial Kingdom was created by Leo," My mother sighed. "He's not as bad as you think." I smiled as I shook my head. I'm just being silly. I sighed as I hugged my mother and Natsu's mother._

_"I'm going to be waking up soon." I sighed. My mother clutched onto me tighter. Luna did the same. Natsu joined the group hug as well. I just wanted to stay like this, but I knew I couldn't. I pulled back._

_"Where can I find the other keys?" I asked. Luna grinned as she snapped her fingers and touched my forehead._

_"I will put a map in your brain," Luna giggled. "You'll need your friends to succeed in this." She already said that. But I already knew I would need their help. I felt like my brain was being squished a little, it was painful._

_"Two of the keys are in the ocean!?" I exclaimed. Luna pulled back her hands and rested them at her side. She showed me everything. This was going to be very complicated. How in the world am I suppose to get the ones in the ocean?_

_"Your friend Juvia will be extremely useful for that one." Luna beamed. I sighed as I reached out for my mother again I hugged her tightly. _

_"I love you mom, I love you so much." I smiled. My mother hugged me back and whispered something into my ear._

_"I love you too, keep smiling my dear Lucy." My mother chimed and let go of me. I let go as well and stared at her. My mom was shimmering, I knew she was leaving. My mother turned over to Natsu._

_"Keep my daughter safe dragon boy." My mother grinned. _

_"Oh trust me, I will." Natsu chuckled. My mother waved as she disappeared slowly. I wanted to reach out but I didn't. I smiled at her, she smiled back. She was gone now._

_"That's my cue to leave as well." Luna chuckled. I turned to her and tackled her. She laughed as she hugged me, Natsu sniffled as he joined the hug._

_"You better keep your father smiling Natsu Dragneel." Luna giggled. Natsu nodded his head as he let go of us. Natsu rubbed his eyes and sniffled a little more._

_"I will not cry because I will show Elfman I'm a man." Natsu chuckled lightly. I laughed, he was thinking about Elfman. _

_"I love you guys so much." Luna stated. Luna was crying, but smiling. She was beginning to shimmer as well. _

_"Please have a great life, may be I'll see you in another dream." Luna cried. I felt her disappearing in my arms._

_"I'll see you two again, well I'll try." Luna waved at us. I let go and took a step back. _

_"See you soon." Natsu chuckled half heartily as he swung an arm around my shoulders. Luna smiled and wiped away the tears, after that she was gone._

_"They make things so hard when they show up and then leave like that." Natsu sighed heavily. I stared up at him to see him hold in his tears. Natsu never cries._

_"It's okay to cry Natsu." I cried. Natsu and I crumbled to our knees. We knocked foreheads and just sat there in each other's arms, crying._

_"I better not be crying in my sleep," Natsu sobbed. "Gajeel will make fun of me." I gripped onto Natsu's arms as he gripped onto to mine._

_"Gajeel's an idiot for sure if he makes fun of you." I cried. After a while, our sobs subsided. We sniffled here and there. _

_"We're waking up." Natsu sighed as he wiped away a few tears. _

_"We are." I sniffled and that's when I woke up._

_End of Lucy's Dreamland!_

"Lu-chan wake up and see this." Levy giggled lightly. I groaned as I rose up from the bed. I thought I would be in Natsu's arms, but I wasn't. Levy looked as if she was going to cry from holding in her laughter.

What was she laughing at? Levy laughed as she pointed to my side. I groaned as I looked over to my side. As soon as I did I almost peed my pants. I was going to burst out laughing but then Levy covered my mouth.

"You'll wake them." Levy giggled. Oh this made me feel so much better. Levy removed her hand. I got off the bed very slowly. Levy and I went to the end of the bed and stared.

"This is too great." Levy giggled. I nodded my head.

"I'm going to burn this into my memory forever." I smiled. You must be wondering what is so funny. Well I'll tell you.

"Gajeel and Natsu must really like cuddling." Levy cracked up. I busted out laughing as well. We heard shifting a little then covered each other's mouths. Natsu's arms were around Gajeel and Gajeel's were around Natsu. And they were both shirtless.

"Luce, you smell, rusty." Natsu grumbled as he sniffed Gajeel. Oh my god, my sides ache. Gajeel shifted a little and grabbed onto Natsu chest.

"Shrimp's breasts are harder than usual." Gajeel groaned sleepily. I could hear Levy cry out a little. Oh someone help me. I can't stop laughing. This is too much. I didn't think this could get any funnier until Gajeel did something.

"Shrimp tastes spicy." Gajeel grumbled as he licked Natsu's shoulder. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Oh Jesus Christ someone please. I laughed so hard that I didn't think I could laugh this much.

Levy couldn't hold it any longer either. I think I snorted a little. As soon as we began cackling like witches, the dragons woke up. Natsu and Gajeel opened their eyes to see each other. Their expressions look as if they saw Erza without cake for a week.

"Oh my fucking god someone help me I cuddled with pajama boy!" Gajeel growled as he back up so fast he fell to the ground. Gajeel growled as he began wiping his tongue.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to puke." Natsu groaned as he covered his mouth. I was crying now, Levy was too. Natsu and Gajeel looked over to us and glared.

"You too are so going to fucking get it." Gajeel growled as he rose from the ground. Natsu growled as he jumped on the bed and looked ready to pounce.

"I feel so violated." Natsu shivered as he stepped closer to me. Levy and I couldn't help but keep laughing. Gajeel growled as he ran up to Levy and threw her over his shoulder, Levy continued to laugh.

"I've got to tell Mira about this." Levy cackled. Gajeel hissed.

"I'm going to fucking destroy you shrimp." Gajeel huffed as he ran into the bathroom with her.

"I don't even want to know what they are doing in there." I giggled. Natsu growled as he stared at me.

"What?" I laughed. Natsu walked up to me and smacked foreheads with me.

"H-He licked me, and I thought it was you." Natsu hissed. Oh this is too much. I think I'm going to faint. I feel so lightheaded from all that laughing.

"I was thinking dirty things Lucy and now I'm scared for life." Natsu shivered. I bit my lip, I wanted to cry out with laughter.

"You shouldn't be thinking dirty things Natsu." I smiled. Natsu hissed as he backed me up to a wall.

"What if I want to think dirty things?" Natsu growled. I blushed and felt my heart leap out of my chest. Oh god today was going to be very eventful.

"Uh." I didn't have anything to say for that. Natsu growled as he leaned down and kissed me. Natsu was quite forceful, I was kind of excited by that. Oh god Lucy Heartphilla what are you thinking lately. I was melting into the kiss until Natsu bit my lip.

"I can't believe you laughed at me." Natsu whined. I held in my laughter this time and put on a poker face.

"I will never do it again!" I exclaimed. Natsu cracked a grin and leaned down for another kiss.

"Drinking contest will start soon, hurry up!" Cana sung as she walked in. Natsu and I looked over to see her standing in the door way. Cana smirked as she turned around.

"Natsu and Lucy are naughty!" Cana shouted into the hallway. I growled as I picked up the closest item near me. I threw the object and Cana grabbed it. Cana laughed as she danced around with the, spatula.

"The spatula still haunts me even now." I groaned. Natsu laughed as he pulled back.

"Oh man that was such a funny memory." Natsu chimed. I rolled my eyes as I ran over to the door. Cana smiled at me as she handed me the spatula.

"Be more careful with this dear." Cana giggled. I nodded my head as I took the spatula.

"What's going on with this drinking contest exactly?" I asked. Cana smiled as she leaned onto the door way.

"Erza said we should take a day to have some fun so I think a drinking contest will be fun." Cana smirked. A drinking contest. I'm not so good with my alcohol. I've only got drunk once and that's because Virgo thought it would be funny.

I ended up having a terrible hangover and Virgo had to take care of me the whole day. I think the staying at the guild part is fun but, drinking? Cana was brightly smiling at me, does this make her happy?

I wonder what's behind drunk Cana. I haven't been able to see the real her, she's always drunk. May be I should dig into that later. Cana sighed as she pretended to fall asleep onto the door.

"We'll be there soon but try not to get too drunk please!" I exclaimed as I pointed at her with the spatula. Cana nodded her head as she ran down the hallway.

"Don't take too long love birds." Cana shouted over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I turned around to see Natsu behind me.

"I've always hated drinking." I sighed. Natsu nodded his head as he scrunched up his nose.

"I'm not a fan either, but it will be fun to take Gray on." Natsu smiled. I sighed as I threw the spatula over my shoulder. I glanced over to where we were to see a small kitchen, that would explain the spatula.

"I bet Juvia wouldn't want Gray drinking, and the same for Gray." I laughed. Natsu stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia gets a little emotional when she's drunk." I laughed. Natsu nodded his head.

"Why Gray though?" Natsu asked.

"Gray strips and doesn't bother finding his clothes." I shivered at the memory of him naked.

"Wouldn't Juvia like that though?" Natsu questioned. I was about to say something but then stopped. You know that was a good question.

"You're smarter than you let on." I smiled. Natsu nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You know it Luce." Natsu grinned as he poked the top of my nose.

"I will so beat you salamander at that drinking contest." Gajeel laughed. Natsu and I turned to see Gajeel and Levy coming out of the bathroom. They were drying off their hair with a towel and were in a change of new clothes.

"Bring it on metal brows." Natsu smiled as he snapped his hand t create a flame. Gajeel laughed as he went over to the bed and began to dry his hair some more.

"Come help me dry my hair fire breath." Gajeel groaned. Natsu sighed as he went over to the bed and began to dry his hair.

"I don't think they realize how cute they are." Levy grumbled. I nodded my head and turned to Levy. She looked a bit red on her chin and upper lip. What did Gajeel do too her?

"What happened to you?" I asked. Levy sighed as she reached up and touched her face.

"He plucked every hair off my face except my eyebrows!" Levy cried as she hid her face. I shivered as I imagined it. Plucking hurts a lot, I know from experience.

"Did he do it slowly?" I asked. Levy looked up at me and nodded. I glanced over to see Gajeel staring at us. Gajeel smiled as he cracked his knuckles. I gulped.

"You look like a princess Gajeel." I giggled. Gajeel looked a bit surprised and quickly ran to the bathroom. Natsu laughed as he jumped off the bed. Gajeel walked out of the bathroom and glared at me.

"You lied to me, bunny girl." Gajeel growled. Gajeel's hair was actually perfectly fine, but I guess I'm that good at lying.

"I dare you to a drinking contest bunny girl." Gajeel hissed. In my mind I was screaming no, but I put on a smug face.

"I will so beat you." I scoffed. Gajeel glared at me as he grabbed onto Levy. Gajeel headed towards the door and stopped.

"Bring it bunny girl." Gajeel laughed. As soon as he said that, the door swung open to hit him in the face.

"I have clothes for the lovely couple!" Mira laughed with clothes in her hands and a box in the other. Gajeel growled as he hit the door, which hit Mira's face. Mira's smile vanished.

"I'm going to give you the count of three to run." Mira stated deeply. Gajeel shivered as he took Levy's hand and ran out of the room.

"I'm sure that was an accident." I sighed. Mira's smile reappeared as she walked over to us.

"I know I was just messing with him." Mira giggled. I gulped as I took the clothes away from Mira.

"There are two other outfits that were sent to you from someone unknown." Mira smiled as she handed me a box. I smiled as I took the box and left it on the bed.

"I will see you two soon." Mira smiled and waved as she left the room. As soon as the door shut Natsu ran over to the box, and so did I.

I set the clothes on the bed and sat down. Natsu sat next to me and handed me the box. I smiled as I unwrapped the ribbon. I threw the ribbon behind me and lifted the top of the box. My breath was taken away from me when I glanced inside.

"There's a note." Natsu's voice cracked. I grabbed the note and it read;

_I still have a_

_few tricks up my sleeve. _

_I hope you wear these on your real wedding day._

_~Love, your mothers._

"They always seem to surprise me." I sighed happily as I picked up the wedding dress.

"Me too." Natsu laughed. Natsu took the wedding dress away from me and shoved it back in the box. Natsu closed the box and wrapped it up with the ribbon. Natsu took the box and placed it at the end of the bed.

"Let's go to that drinking contest!" Natsu cheered as he ran to the door.

"Let's get dressed first!" I shouted. Natsu nodded his head and began to strip. I sighed as I turned around and reached for our clothes.

"Today is going to be fun." I smiled.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! There will be more next chapter and hopefully it will come out sooner! I will make it up to you guys for sure! Anyways thank you so much! I reached three hundred reviews! I'm so happy! Next chapter will have a drinking contest for sure and finally Cana's back story! I keep forgetting to do it! Also I didn't know what to do for Natsu's mom's name, so I picked Luna, I hope it's acceptable. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~ **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38~ I become Lucy Heartphilla, the advice of love giver!?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by the genius yoriru from tumblr! Please go check her out.**

**Authors Note~ *Hides from thrown objects* Hello everyone, I know this is a late update but I actually have an excuse! My cousin left to today so before he left I wanted to spend all my time with him until he had to leave. I also went on a walk with my family, which turned into a race and now I'm tired.**

**I've learned in life that you have to make every moment a precious moment with the people your spending time with because you never know what could happen next! Boy I felt like my mother saying that! Anyways enough of Glen's rambling and boring life, on with the story!**

"Uh Natsu?" I asked as I turned around. Natsu turned around to look at me. We had just finished dressing, and Natsu was looking quite, fine I should say. I would never admit that out loud though, may be I would. Natsu had something on that was quite similar to his usual outfit.

Natsu was wearing his black vest but had a weird red jacket over it. It wasn't weird, but it was something I haven't seen before. I guess it was just new to me. I further examined his body, looking lower. His pants, he will never get rid of those pants will he?

I felt a rush of déjà vu run over my entire being. Natsu's pants have been a subject I've thought of before. I would like to wear my other outfit with the magic pockets, but Mira did give me these clothes to wear. Would it be rude not to wear them? They were a bit, tight.

I looked down to my outfit and cringed a little. I had some sort of tube top on, it was white. My small, but comfortable jacket matched Natsu's. The tube top caused a huge amount of my stomach to show. I glanced down at my skirt, it was a short one.

I have never felt so exposed in my life. Not even this small jacket could make me feel better. I really didn't know what to think. I've never worn clothes like this before, nor have I seen anyone wear these type of clothes.

I gripped at the hem of my skirt to see if I could pull down the skirt any farther, but to anvil, it stayed that way. I sighed as I covered my face, I felt exposed. I uncovered my face and pulled on the somewhat white long socks.

"How do I look?" I asked looking up at Natsu and striking a pose. Natsu had a straight face, I didn't know what he was thinking. He's such a tough cookie to crack. I felt a little nervous under his gaze, who wouldn't?

I laughed nervously as I froze on the spot. Natsu didn't say a word. He was just, looking intensely. I gulped as Natsu marched over to me, and pushed me on the bed?! I yelped as I fell clumsily on the bed.

Natsu's expression changed, he looked mad. He's mad? Mad at what? I should be the one mad, which I am! I really haven't seen this expression before, may be when Happy steals his fish on fish Friday.

Fish Friday, probably the weirdest tradition Happy and Natsu came up with. When I first came to the cave, I didn't think I would be forced to cook every meal. But I like the idea of being the women of the cave, okay that sounds weird.

One time Natsu and Happy were fighting over a fish and snapped it in half. Sadly Happy let go of it and it came and slapped me in the face. Yeah, being slapped by fish is probably the worst thing that's happened so far.

Oh man, those were some good times. But enough of remising on the past, back to the idiot above me. Oh I just want to hit him where the sun don't shine. Calm down Lucy, just breathe in and out.

"Ow, what the heck are you doing?!" I yelped as I flicked him in the nose. Natsu growled a little as he hooked his two pointer finger on the top of my skirt. My eyes widened as I smacked his hand away, but they didn't move. Curse his super strength!

"There is no way I'm letting you go out like this." Natsu growled as he pulled down my skirt, I quickly pulled it back on. Even if the skirt was short I'm going to keep it on so my panties don't show.

"They are coming off." Natsu snarled. I glared at him as I tightened my grip. I will keep my pants on! Well actually my skirt.

"No way in hell."

"Well that's too bad Lucy because the skirt is coming off."

"Bring it on dragon boy." I squinted my eyes at him. Natsu lifted an eyebrow as he held tighter onto the skirt.

"I said they are coming off." Natsu said each word very dramatically.

"You want me to walk around naked?" I questioned as I struggled with Natsu over my skirt. It was like I was fighting Erza for the last piece of strawberry cake. Every time Natsu pulled them down, I pulled them back up.

"No, but I don't want them seeing you in this." Natsu hissed as he leaned down and bit my hand. I yelped as I pulled my hands back in surprise, big mistake. Natsu cackled as he flung the mini skirt into the air and shot a flame ball at them, they were burned to a crisp.

"Natsu you idiot!" I snarled as I watched the ashes of the once cute but small mini skirt fall to the ground. I was more angry than embarrassed. I didn't even bother to cover myself up, I just wanted to hit Natsu Dragneel.

"Your panties can stay," Natsu chuckled with a tint of pink dusted on his cheeks. "They are so darn cute." All my anger vanished when I looked down at my 'darn cute' panties. Oh my god when did I put these on?!

"Dragon panties?!" I said, baffled. What the heck? Panties don't just appear out of nowhere. Was this Mira's doing? I could see her doing this. Actually, I could see anyone doing as stupid as this.

"How could you not notice?" Natsu winked. He had something to do with this, he had too. I glared at Natsu as examined his smirk. I knew that smirk, evil little flame brain. Natsu the big pervert was an idiot, my idiot.

"Natsu Dragneel what did you do?" I asked with a very deep tone. Natsu cracked a grin as he loomed over me. Natsu pressed his hands onto my hips and pinned me there, Natsu then began to straddle me, pinning me down completely. I was really too angry to even notice.

"I might've changed your panties when you were sleeping." Natsu cackled. I growled as I went to reach up and slam him on the head, but that didn't go as planned. Natsu looked amused as I tried to do it again.

"You pinned down my hands without me noticing." I sighed heavily. Natsu nodded his head as he pointed down to his knees. My hands were being pinned down just by his knees.

"I can't believe you sometimes." I groaned. Natsu's grin widened.

"Well actually it was the dragon instincts," Natsu sighed. "I was asleep but not really, it's weird to explain." Natsu seemed as confused as I am, oh my god were both idiot's sometimes. I rolled my eyes as I struggled to free my hands.

"You and your stupid dragon instincts," I sighed. "Sometimes I feel like you use them as an excuse." Natsu put a hand up to his heart and scoffed.

"I do not," Natsu said. "Dragon instincts are very serious Lucy." I gave him the look, Natsu knew the look very well. The look was something I used when I was about to Lucy kick someone into next week.

"Okay I was just joking around Lucy don't get to antsy." Natsu sighed as he leaned down and bumped foreheads with me. I felt my anger vanish, only a little. It's kind of hard to stay mad at Natsu, he's so evil.

"If you're joking then who put these on me?!" I growled as I leaned up and tried to bite him. Natsu smirked as he leaned back, but sadly still had me pinned.

"That would be me actually!" I heard a woman's voice call out from behind Natsu. Natsu and I looked ahead to see a very sweet looking women, who was actually evil!

"Mira why?!" I cried. Mira smiled as she rushed over to Natsu and I. Mira smiled as she stared at us. I gulped, this was super awkward.

"I actually used magic so don't worry Lucy, " Mira whispered to me. "I didn't see a thing." I snapped my head to back to Natsu to see him looking a bit disgusted.

"Why did you switch them?" Natsu asked with squinted eyes as if he suspected something.

"Because I want you to have kids already!" Mira whined. My eyes widened and my throat went dry.

"Excuse me?" I coughed. Mira sighed as she sat down next to us. Okay this is really awkward now. Mira is just sitting next to us, while Natsu pins me down while I'm in my panties.

"I thought Natsu and Gajeel would like a present like this, so I did it to Lucy and Levy." Mira sighed. My jaw dropped, I really don't know what I expected.

"I don't understand how that has anything to do with kids." Natsu said bluntly. Mira's smiled vanished. Oh god was this the devil I've heard of. I examined her face, she didn't look evil. She looked more, sad.

"You guys have done it right," Mira sighed sadly. "I'm guessing you didn't wait 'till marriage." My jaw has dropped more than once today, and it did again. My face heated up instantly, Natsu's as well.

"W-What nonsense are you spluttering!?" Natsu whined. Mira giggled a little and pointed at us.

"I assumed considering I walked in on you guys to come and get you to get out there," Mira giggled "Lucy is half naked so yeah I assumed." I wanted to face palm, but my hands were a little stuck right now.

"No Mira we are waiting after this whole save the kingdom thing and the wedding." I sighed heavily. I have a lot on my plate recently. The keys still needed to be found and saved. I need to save a kingdom, and I'm getting married.

The whole reason I ran away was because of marriage, but this time I'm happy about it. I glanced up to Natsu to see him arguing with Mira, his blush completely gone. My dragon boy is going to be my husband. I wanted to reach up and touch his face.

I was going to have kids with him, it didn't scare me as much as it use too. I want to have a family with him. Let's just hope my kids don't come out to be dragons. Ugh, that's another thing I have to do.

I have to break the curse, may be somehow my problem is connected to Natsu's curse. What if it's the same witch? That would be great, I could make Natsu happy by breaking the curse. I smiled as I saw Natsu looked quickly look down at me, his blush reappeared.

"Why do you have such a peaceful expression on Lucy?" Mira teased. I snapped out of it and looked at Mira.

"Did I just hear you right Lucy?" Natsu asked me. I scrunched my eyebrows together and wrinkled my nose. I didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Natsu sighed as he shook his hand.

"May be it was imagination, I could have sworn I heard your voice in my head." Natsu laughed. I squinted my eyes at him. So Natsu could actually be a mind reader, I've suspected it since the beginning! I'm going to have to deal with this later, I want to ask Mira something.

"May I ask why you want us to have kids so quickly?" I asked as I turned my head towards her. My neck hurt from all the turning. I think the lower half of my body was beginning to become numb.

Mira shifted in her seat here and there. She looked unsure as if she didn't want to tell us, but did. It looked like she was contradicting herself. Mira was probably having a mini battle in her head, or is that just me who does that?

"Please don't tell Laxus this," Mira gulped. "I would be very upset if you did." I gulped as I nodded my head, Natsu did the same. Something in Mira's tone was very deathly. Mira sighed as she flattened out her dress on her lap area.

"There's a fifty percent I can't have kids," Mira chuckled bitterly. "If I don't start making babies soon I won't be able to have little ones of my own later." Oh, It all makes sense now. If Mira didn't have any kids, it would be devastating for her, she loves kids.

So if she didn't have kids of her own, then she would just have to love her friends kids as if they were her own. Not being able to have kids, is really sad when you want to become a mother. Mira looked a bit close to tears but she held them back.

"Why don't you have kids with Laxus now?" Natsu asked. That's a good question. The edges of Mira's mouth quirked up. Please smile Mira.

"I don't think Laxus would want to have kids so early." Mira said. Natsu growled as he grabbed Mira by her dress. Mira hissed as Natsu pulled his closer.

"Where is that scary devil woman who won't take no for an answer?" Natsu sneered. Mira seemed to be egged on. This was either a very bad idea or a very good one.

"You're right!" Mira cheered as she got up. Natsu let go of her dress.

"Go take that stupid lightning bolt on and make babies!" I shouted. Mira smiled widely at us. Mira smiled even wider as she grabbed Natsu by the vest.

"Thank you for the advice but don't you dare ever do that to me again," Mira giggled. "Ya hear?" Natsu gulped and nodded. Mira let go and smiled at us.

"I'm going to have babies, don't be late for the drinking contest!" Mira laughed while walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"She basically announced she was going to have sexy time." I was baffled. Natsu was shocked by my term, sexy time. What? I just didn't want to say t-the word okay!

"Sexy time?" Natsu asked. Great, the teasing has begun!

"Yes Natsu, sexy time." I groaned. Natsu chuckled as he held onto his stomach. Was the term sexy time that funny? Natsu seemed to love the term.

"Can I put some pants on now?" I asked. Natsu's laughing subsided as he looked up to the ceiling and scrunched up his nose in thought.

"I could just let the dragon instincts go right now," Natsu smiled down at me, I gulped. "But I know you're not ready for sexy time." I think I was sweating. Natsu got up and off of me. I kind of just laid there thinking about what he said.

Was Natsu holding back. I clenched my eyes closed and began to laugh. Natsu acting all seductive was funny to thinking about. Natsu is usually dense, but he's not as dense as I thought he was in the beginning.

I remember the Natsu in the beginning. Natsu would always make fun of me, which he does sometimes even now. Natsu and Happy would hog up the bed, but not anymore! I stopped laughing as I got up and looked at Natsu.

"You think too much Luce." Natsu said bluntly. What? I don't get what he means sometimes. I shrugged it off. He was right.

"I do think a lot," I smiled. "But who would I be if I didn't think all the time!" Natsu laughed as he leaned down and kissed me on top of the forehead.

"You wouldn't be the Lucy Heartphilla I know and love, plus you're a weirdo." Natsu said with a very heartwarming tone. I was about to smile until I realized something, his lips didn't move. Natsu didn't say that out loud.

I'm going to test my theory I came up with earlier. Let's think of, pie. Yes pie. I would really like some of my mother's pie right now. She made the best apple pie of all time. I bet if she were still here she would make Happy a fish pie.

"You really are a weirdo," Natsu laughed as he handed me a huge skirt.

"Fish pie." Natsu mumbled. I didn't hear him very well but just decided to ignore it. I looked down to the skirt. The skirt wasn't that long, it stopped at the top of my knees. But the skirt did reach the tube top, so it looked like I was wearing a dress.

The skirt was red, matching the small jacket I had on. Natsu smiled as he lifted up my arms, but then frowned. When I lifted my arms up, it showed my stomach a little. Natsu ran over to the small wardrobe and began searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. Natsu came running back over to me and wrapped something around my upper torso. Natsu snapped his finger and smiled as he admired me.

"This belt has a dragon on it," I giggled. "How am I not surprised." Natsu nodded his head and had a smug look on his face.

"Let's go beat Gajeel up for saying he can take you on Lucy." Natsu cheered. I nodded my head and grabbed Natsu's hand. I ran over to the door and swung it open.

"Wow." Natsu and I said in unison. Gajeel was right, Gray and him did destroy the rooms. Ice and metal filled the hallways. I looked down the hallway to see some Fairy Tail members working.

And then there was this guy with a broom, he looked very intrigued with the broom. The guy was whistling a tune and dancing with the broom. Okay sometimes in life there are even bigger weirdo's than me, Lucy Heartphilla, the Queen of weirdo's.

"Let's go beat iron eyebrows up." I gleamed while putting a fist into the air. Natsu nodded his head eagerly as he rushed me down the hallway. Natsu knocked over the broom guy and shouted back a sorry. Natsu swung open the door and there was the lively guild.

"Natsu and Lucy please come here quickly!" Erza demanded. Are we in trouble already? I didn't do anything yet I swear! Natsu and I gulped as we headed over to Erza who was seated at the table. Sitting at the table was Juvia, Gray, Levy, Jellal and Gajeel sitting at one side of the booth.

I could see in the corner of my eye Happy sitting with the other cats. Wendy and Romeo were having some conversation with them. Lisanna and Bixlow were teasing Evergreen and Elfman about something.

At another table Freed and Laxus were talking and sipping on some drinks. It looks like Mira didn't go have sexy time right away. Okay I really need to stop using the term sexy time.

"Please sit next to me you two." Erza smiled as she patted a seat next to her. I smiled nervously as I slid into the booth and Natsu followed.

"Before you talk to me about anything I need to update you guys on the situation!" I exclaimed. Erza smiled and nodded her head.

"Please do tell me." Erza stated. I breathed in a huge breath and collected all my thoughts.

"First of all I found out what my magic was." I grinned. Oh to be a mage sounded amazing, but I didn't know truly yet! I can't wait to get the spirits to help me! I barely know what a celestial mage does, but I will figure it out soon!

"Bunny girl is probably a weakling." Gajeel cackled. I glared at him as I kicked him under the table, Natsu did the same while growling at him. Gajeel grunted and held onto his shin. I finally got him without breaking my ankle or foot!

Lucy: 2

Gajeel: 2

Gajeel and I are tied but I will get the upper hand! Oh yeah back too talking! I get so sigh tracked sometimes! I sighed happily as I was going to begin talking again, but then Natsu began laughing.

"What's so funny Natsu?" Erza asked seriously. Natsu stopped laughing immediately.

"I just think Luce is funny." Natsu giggled lightly. I stared at him, was he going crazy? As soon as I thought that, Natsu looked at me. Natsu smiled as he tapped on his head. Was he thinking? Natsu's smile widened, I'm keeping my eye on him.

"Back to your news Lucy." Erza stated.

"Oh yes I just got distracted." I smiled. What did I have to say again? Oh yeah!

"I am a celestial mage but have no keys," I sighed. "So we have to go look for them." I looked around at everyone's faces, they looked a bit lost.

"Please explain why you need a key?" Gray asked. I groaned. Oh course I need to explain fully what needed to happen, so I did. I filled everyone in on the key and spirits which Erza began to tear up saying it was unfair for them to be suffering like that, which it truly was.

"So we need these magical keys to defeat the evil that lurks in the kingdom?" Levy asked. I smiled and I nodded. I feel like I was missing something though. What could it be? Did I forget to mention something else?

"What do you think is the evil that lurks there?" Jellal asked. My eyes widened as I clapped my hands together. I'm so forgetful today!

"It's a witch!" I exclaimed. Everyone snapped their attention towards me. The witch! The most important part of this whole thing. The one we have to defeat too win!

"How do you know all these thing anyways?" Gajeel asked. I smiled smugly, but then remembered I might sound a little stupid if I tell them. Yes it was a dream, but it kind of wasn't considering Luna and my mother was there.

"Natsu and I had a dream which was visited by our mothers!" I rushed out. Gajeel had a straight face for one second, one. Gajeel began to cackle and even shed a few tears.

"Dreams are deceiving trust me I know that too well." Gajeel's laughs subsided as he wiped away a tear. I feel as if Gajeel meant something dirty when he said that.

"No, Natsu's mother, I mean Luna used some magic to see us." I glared at Gajeel. Gajeel raised an eyebrow and glanced over to Natsu.

"Bunny girl tell the truth." Gajeel hummed. Natsu nodded his head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I was quickly shoved into Natsu side and being hugged to death. Gajeel stared at us like he was disgusted.

"Oh god it's Natsu's time isn't it." Gajeel growled slightly as he covered his nose. Natsu growled back and flicked some small fire sparks at him from a far.

"If you're talking about the whole dragon thing then yes." I sighed. Gajeel and Levy looked at me with, sympathy.

"What's that look for you two?" I asked. Levy snickered along with Gajeel.

"Have fun with that, It's truly fun at night time." Levy grimaced. I wanted to smack my head against the table. Why will no one tell me things?!

"I-I'm going to tell master the stuff you just told me!" Erza stuttered as she got up and grabbed Jellal by the coat. I was totally fine until I realized what she said. What exactly was she going to tell Master?!

"Wait Erza!" I shouted over to her. Erza turned around with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked. If only I had the telepathy! My life would be so much easier!

"What are you telling master again?" I asked.

"N-Not what you think," Erza laughed. "About the kingdom and keys!" I sighed with relief as I waved to Erza, which meant you could go on now. Erza smiled as she dragged Jellal up the stairs. I turned back around to see Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray talking and whispering to one another.

I glanced to my side to see Juvia sitting there. I jumped back a little, she scared the hell out of me. Juvia smiled shyly as she pulled something out from her pocket. I was shocked to see what was in her hand.

"This is a gift to Lucy-san for helping Juvia out and becoming Juvia's friend." Juvia smiled. Juvia handed me three small stuff dolls. One looked like Natsu and another looked like Happy. The last one was me.

"Oh Juvia this is s thoughtful." I smiled as I hugged the dolls. Juvia blushed a little and pulled out another doll.

"I have a Gray one as well." Juvia giggled while hugging the small doll. I glanced behind me to see Levy, she had a small Gajeel, Lily, and a small Levy, she was playing with them. How adorable. I looked back to Juvia, she was staring at me.

"Could Juvia ask Lucy-san a question?" Juvia asked. I nodded eagerly as I looked down at the small Natsu doll in my hand. Oh it was too cute! I'm so going to tease him later about it.

"Have Lucy-san and Natsu-san had their first yet?" Juvia asked. First what? First kiss? Was that what she was talking about? I don't get it. May be she meant first time cooking together? No, what could it be?

"What do you mean?" I asked. Juvia gulped a little and began to twiddle her thumbs. Juvia's regular blush maximized.

"You're talking about sexy time aren't you." I deadpanned. Juvia giggled a little at my term but nodded her head. Why was everyone wondering about that lately?!

"Yeah have you two done the deed Lu-chan?" Levy asked. I gulped, I felt very pressured.

"No I have not, have you guys?" I asked. Juvia shook her head and Levy glanced away from me. No way.

"You and Gajeel had s-" I was about to say something until Levy rudely shoved her hand into my mouth. Levy cringed as she pulled her hand out.

"I did not mean to do that, sorry," Levy giggled lightly. "But don't say it so loud." I nodded my head and I could feel Juvia leaning over my shoulder. I wasn't too bother by it. Juvia hugged her Gray plushy tightly.

"What was it like?" Juvia and I asked in unison. Levy gulped as she clung to her plushy.

"Hold on a second shrimp!" Gajeel cried as she pulled a hand over Levy's mouth. I yelped a little because Gajeel just came out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" Levy tried to say something but it wasn't quite heard. Gajeel seemed to be sweating.

"Do not speak of those things to my best friend and bunny girl." Gajeel exclaimed as he picked Levy up and ran over to the rooms.

"I hate you Gajeel!" I called out at him, but he was already gone. I turned back to Juvia to see her jaw dropped.

"You hate Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked. I sighed as I shook my head.

"I don't actually hate him, he just gets on my nerves, all the time." I hissed a little. Juvia nodded understanding what I meant. Juvia looked over to Gray who was talking to Natsu, she kind of looked like she was lonely.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. Juvia snapped out of it and leaned forward. I leaned back a little.

"Getting too close there friend." I laughed nervously.

"Oh Juvia is sorry!" Juvia said as she leaned back.

"So tell me what's wrong?" I whispered. Juvia nodded.

"Gray does not, like doing those things with Juvia." Juvia whispered. I pulled back a little and looked at Gray. Those things? I know Gray's fine with kissing, because I've seen him kiss Juvia, but not other things?

"What do you mean?" I whispered back. Juvia glanced nervously over to Gray but them back to me.

"Juvia and him only hug and kiss, I tried to take things further but he denied." Juvia looked close to tears. What am I the advice giver today? First it was Mira and now Juvia. Oh boy, I always help out a friend though.

"Why do you think he denied?" I asked. Juvia shifted in her seat.

"I think it's because when I'm excited I turn into my water body." Juvia admitted. I pulled back and sat there staring at her. I knew exactly why he's been denying her. Think about it. Juvia's kingdom was covered in ice, which was once water!

Yes I'm stating the obvious! But I bet when Gray gets excited he begins to let off some ice. I know when Natsu's excited he begins to heat up and sometimes and blow fire from his mouth. So if they were to do those thing together, Gray's fear is probably freezing her.

"I think I know your problem." I whispered to Juvia. Juvia smiled as she leaned in for me to tell her more, and so I did. Once I was done I looked at Juvia to see her a bit shocked.

"I never thought of that before Lucy-san, what do I do?" Juvia asked. Oh crap, I didn't think about that part. Okay Lucy think! Oh god I'm starting to sound like Juvia!

"Just try not to go all water body on him." I smiled. Juvia nodded her head and sighed happily. I'm glad I could help her out.

"You're so nice Lucy-san!" Juvia smiled as she tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back and tried to pry her off of me. Juvia was giving me the death grip right now.

"O-Okay Juvia I think you're killing me now." I gasped as I patted her back. Juvia giggled as she let go of me and sat back on her butt. I breathed in a huge amount of air, I love you air!

"Let's order some food before the drinking contest." I giggled as I picked up a menu. Oh anything sounded good right now.

"Did I hear someone say they wanted food?" Mira chimed as she placed a tray of food down for us.

"But we didn't order yet." I was truly confused. Mira pointed at Natsu as she handed me a chicken caser salad, which was one of my favorites. I haven't eaten this in awhile too.

"Natsu and Gray ordered your meals." Mira said while giving Juvia some caramel looking thing, it looked, sweet. I glanced over to Natsu to see him with some chicken, that was on fire. My eyes wandered over to Gray too see him eating a snow cone.

"Well lets dig in!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a fork and began to eat. Oh I missed food, even though I had some yesterday. All this traveling really take it out of you.

"Don't eat without us." Levy cried as she scooted into the booth with us. Gajeel sat on the other side.

"I got you guys the usual." Mira beamed while giving Gajeel bolts and metal, that can't be enjoyable but to him it is. Levy got the same as me, this is why we are best friends. Not because of salad, great minds think alike!

"Thank you Mira!" Everyone said in unison. Mira giggled as she walked over to the bar and uttered a loud and nice 'Your Welcome!'

"So what did Levy-san and Gajeel-kun do?" Juvia asked. Levy began to sweat as she looked up to the sky as if she was recalling a memory.

"He plucked every hair on my arms." Levy cried while shoving some food into her mouth. I giggled as I did the same, not the crying part though.

"Gajeel-kun is so mean." Juvia laughed. As soon as she said that, Gajeel-kun was there. Oh god I called him Gajeel-kun.

"What did you say Juvia-sama!" Gajeel cackled as he began to mess up her hair.

"Gajeel-kun I will kick you where the sun don't shine!" Juvia yelped as he tugged on her hair. Gajeel and Juvia seemed like brother and sister, it was quite nice. I felt a weird aura behind me though so I turned around to see Gray and Levy biting onto sliver ware, which made me cringe.

"What's with you guys?" Natsu and I asked at the same time. Natsu and I looked at each other and gave the look. It was the 'we need to stop doing that' look.

"Juvia!" Gray cried.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried. Oh I see now, they are jealous. They really shouldn't be. Gajeel and Juvia love each other, but not in a romantic way.

"Sorry!" Gajeel and Juvia announced in unison. Gajeel took his seat and started to get back to eating.

"This is going to be a quite eventful day isn't it Natsu?" I smiled as I flicked a small tomato from my salad at him. Natsu smiled as he caught the tomato in his mouth and gave me a thumbs up.

"I can't wait to see you and Gajeel go against each other." Natsu smiled. My smiled disappeared as I looked over to Gajeel, he was smirking at me. I gulped and took a big drink of water.

"Let's try not to get too drunk bunny girl." Gajeel cackled. Oh god I think I'm sweating.

"Shut up and eat Gajeel." Levy flicked a tomato at him also. Gajeel avoided it like the plague though. Could this be a weakness?! Gajeel looked back at me and smiled, he actually smiled.

"Let's have a nice battle together." Gajeel chimed. And that's when I almost fainted because Gajeel scares the crap out of me.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Yes I know you've been waiting for the drinking contest, it will come next chapter! I know I keep saying that but something new always pops up and smacks me in the face. But sigh, we will see Gajeel and Lucy battle, with a drinking contest. **

**Does Gajeel actually have a fear of tomatoes? If you guys really want me too I will make a small little part next chapter that reveals why he hates tomatoes. Anyways Cana will appear next chapter with a story, with a back story! Did anyone notice Natsu and Lucy's mind reading part, well that's going to be fun explaining later! **

**I really need to keep myself on track! Okay someone in the reviews said the dreams were a bit boring, well the dreams help reveal some things that Lucy's been needing to know! Also thank you guys for all the reviews, it makes me super happy, I read them all so don't think I don't notice you!**

**Oh I would like to make an announcement! *Ahem* I will being posting a small one shot soon and it's about Gajeel and Levy, it's almost like the Nalu one shot, It all started with his pants which I made so you should check it out. The Gale one will have something to do with pants, that's all the spoilers I will give you guys. The Gruvia one is being delayed because I have some plot holes that need to be fixed I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Goodnight or should I say good morning! I stayed up 'till 2 am to write this chapter so sorry for grammar mistakes! Next update will be in three day or four!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39~ Watch out metal brows, you're up against the one and only Lucy Heartphilla!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now! But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr, Please go check her out! THE PLOT OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME AND THAT IS ALL!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Sorry for the late update, my friends have decided to come to my house without me knowing, I know how Lucy feel now. So, I know you have all been waiting for this chapter, am I right?! **

**Anyways I would like to make an announcement *Ahem* I'm going to be moving soon so when I do move I might be a little late on updating! But that won't be for awhile so no worries! Enough of my meaningless rambling! On with the story!**

I'm kind of a worry wart. Yes, as unattractive as that sounds, I'm very worried. Gajeel and I are going to have a drinking contest. Honestly, I'm kind of a light weight. I will probably past out after two shots.

I glanced over to Gajeel. He decided to move tables for the time being. Gajeel said he need some time away from me, because he said I smelled of an idiot. What the hell is that suppose to mean? Does he mean Natsu? Probably, I should have punched him for that comment.

Levy was over there with him. She told me that she was sorry because she wouldn't be cheering for me. Honestly, I'm not mad. If Natsu and Levy were in this situation, I would be cheering for Natsu. I don't think that's bad, right?

Oh man, why do I have to be such an idiot?! May be this is what he meant, the smell of idiot. I didn't think that could be a smell. This is all Gajeel's fault. Him and his stupid challenges. Oh I just want to punch him into next week! Maybe I can get Gajeel drunk enough to not notice me slipping away into my room.

Yes, this sound like a plan coming together. No one can defeat me, The Fearsome Lucy Heartphilla. Yeah right, I'll never get away. I sighed as I shoved a fork full of salad into my mouth. Yes, I'm doomed.

"Psst, Lucy." I could hear a voice call out to me. I decided to ignore it. May be I'm hearing things? I didn't hear anything anymore so I just went back to eating. Oh food, we will be pals forever. I put down my fork and reached for my glass of water, and when the water met my lips, I heard it again.

"Psst, Luce!" The voice grew louder. I spat my water everywhere. There is only one person who calls me Luce, and that is Natsu Dragneel. Before I turned around, I looked to see who I exactly spit my water at, hopefully nobody.

"Not cool Lucy, so not cool." Gray hissed as Juvia began to take the water off of him.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. I got a few glares from them and that's when I decided to turn around. And there and behold was Natsu Dragneel right up in my business. Face to face.

"Why aren't you sitting next to me?" I asked pointing to the empty seat. Natsu squinted his eyes and looked around, he seems to be very sneaky. Slowly Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head, like a ninja. Suddenly Happy came up and scratched the tip of my nose.

"Hi Lucy." Happy smiled. I froze. The cat came out of nowhere! Happy smiled as he began to pet the spot he scratched. Okay, today is going to be a very weird day. Natsu's eyes gleamed as he pulled out a plate of bread from behind him.

"This is for you." Natsu's whispered while shoving the plate in my face. I smiled nervously as I pushed the bread away, I was a bit full.

"No thank you, but why are you giving me bread?" I asked. Natsu groaned silently as he took a roll of bread of the plate and shoved it into my mouth.

"Eat the bread Lucy." Natsu snickered as he continued to shove the bread into my mouth. I glared at him when I began to choke. I stole the bread away from his hands and began to eat it on my own.

"I'm trying to help you." Natsu said while adjusting the scarf so now it was around his neck. I turned my head to the side and gave Natsu a look of confusion. Is bread suppose to help your worries?

That's quite a weird thing though. How did Natsu know I was stressed. Hmm, may be I'm showing it on my face. I do that a lot, and that's how I can never lie. I'm a terrible lair, I know from experience.

"How will bread help me?" I asked. Natsu smiled while snatching the bread from my hands.

"The bread helps absorb all the alcohol so you won't get wasted too fast." Natsu gave me a thumbs up and chomped a huge bite out of the bread roll. My eyes widened as I snatched the plate from him and began eating the bread like a madman.

"Thank you so much Natsu." I said as I gulped down a piece of bread. Natsu's smile widened as he poked his cheek. I continued to chew as I watched him poke his cheek over and over again.

"Do I get a kiss for that Lucy?" Natsu asked. I smiled as I put the bread on the table.

"Of course." I giggled as I leaned over. As soon as those words left my mouth, Happy once again popped up over the seat.

"I want a kiss too!" Happy cheered. I stopped when I was inches away from kissing the cat. I sighed with relief, that would have been bad. I put on a smile and leaned into to kiss Happy's cheek.

"You're just like a mom Lucy." Happy smiled as he flew off. I smiled at the thought of me being a mother. I stopped smiling as soon as I looked at Natsu's face. Natsu looked rather, annoyed.

"Are you mad because Happy got a kiss and you didn't?" I teased. Natsu looked away and began to pout with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Ah, so adorable. I reached my arm over the bench and grabbed Natsu by the scarf.

"Lucy's kisses are only for me." Natsu hissed slightly and looked at me. I smirked a little and pulled him in by his scarf. Natsu was surprised at first but then melted into the kiss, as soon as he did I pulled away.

"B-But." Natsu stuttered.

"We'll continue that later." I said as I picked up a piece of bread and began to munch. What I said didn't hit me until I saw Natsu giggling like a toddler.

"Lucy's a pervert." Natsu sang. I turned around and decided to ignore him.

"Oh come on Lucy I'm just joking." Natsu whined. I still ignored him. I could hear Natsu whine some more but then it stopped when he came and sat next to me.

"You're mean when you're hungry." Natsu sighed as he threw an arm around my shoulders. I smiled softly and leaned into his side. Ah, home is where the heart is. I think that's how the saying goes.

"I'm going to have to warn you Natsu." I giggled softly. Natsu turned his head towards me and gave me a pensive look.

"Warn me about what?" Natsu asked. My smile disappeared, this was no joking matter.

"I get a little, touchy when I'm drunk." I laughed nervously. Natsu squinted his eyes some more as he turned his body more my way. Which meant I was no longer leaning on him. I sighed as I did the same as him.

"Touchy?" Natsu asked. I nodded as I took another bite of my bread roll.

"Well the one time I did get drunk, Virgo told me everything that happened." I laughed. Natsu's eyes widened a little.

"And what happened?" Natsu asked. Honestly, I wished I never brought up this conversation. But I did have to warn him.

"The last time I was drunk, I tried to make out with my dragon stuffed animal." I groaned. Natsu snickered a little. It's not like I didn't expect that reaction.

"So you're a pervert when your sober and a pervert when your drunk?" Natsu asked, amused. I hissed a little as I nodded my head. I can't believe I just agreed with him, what's wrong with me lately!? All I hope for is that I don't maul Natsu when I'm drunk, it is a possibility I will try. Natsu chuckled while grabbing my glass and taking a drink.

As soon as Natsu put the drink to his lips, he spit it everywhere. Natsu's faced turned completely red. My eyes widened when he began to cough, of course I began to pat his back. What the heck was that all about?!

"Oh come on, you too?!" Gray cried as he leapt up from the seat and stormed towards the sleeping quarters. Juvia followed and giggled a little but not enough to let Gray notice. I turned my attention back to Natsu to see him staring at me.

"Please keep your mind out of the gutter while I'm drinking something." Natsu muttered under his breath. My hearing was good enough to catch it though. I quickly went face to face with Natsu and grabbed his cheeks.

"You know something I don't , don't you?!" I asked. Natsu's blush got deeper. He can read my mind can't he?! Oh my mind isn't safe anymore. I'm doomed! I knew it, I fricken knew it!

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Natsu grinned as he tried to look the other way. Oh he's good. I kept a good grip on his face though, he won't get away from this one.

You can read my mind, can't you?! I tried everything I could to get Natsu's attention. Something clicked, an idea. I smirked evilly and that's when Natsu knew exactly what I was going to do. Natsu's blush deepened and that's when he began to pull away.

"Oh no you don't." Natsu growled. I chuckled deeply and put his legs in a leg lock, he was locked up tight. I reached one of my hands down to his stomach, kept one hand on his cheek.

"N-Not in front of the whole guild." Natsu whined. All I could do was laugh, and that's when my fingers began to move. Natsu's laughter was the loudest thing I've ever heard, and I'm enjoying this so much.

"S-Stop that Lucy." Natsu tried to say between pants. I began to speed up my fingers and attack his sides with both hands. Not many people were paying attention to us, I guess they were use to this kind of stuff. No one is here to stop me. I leaned down close enough to whisper something in Natsu's ear.

"Had enough?" I snickered. Natsu quickly leaned in and licked my ear. I stopped all my movements.

Natsu quickly took a hold of both of my hands. Natsu grinned and chuckled lightly. I tried to pull away, but Natsu was stronger than me. As soon as I moved my legs, Natsu kept the leg lock I thought I had down.

Natsu pushed me back, my back collided with the bench. My eyes widened. I felt like a tickle attack was not going to come. Natsu's grin was still plastered on his face as he squeezed my wrists.

"I'm sure Lucy has not learned her lesson," Natsu gleamed. "Now you've got me all fired up." I felt my stomach do a summersault. I think I need to faint now.

"Okay that's enough I need to use the bathroom." I quickly said. Natsu stopped leaning down, but continued anyways. Natsu quickly stole a few kisses and let go of me. Natsu smiled and took a sip of my drink once again.

"I want thirty babies." I giggled. I knew this one comment would set Natsu off. Natsu began coughing frantically. I smiled as I lightly patted his back and then got up. I really did have to use the bathroom. I was walking happily over to the restroom, until I remembered something.

"Oh man!" I hissed as I stopped. I turned back to see a giggling Natsu. I never did finish our conversation about the mind reading theory. Natsu is so evil I swear. I sighed as I reached the restroom which was right under the stairs that lead up to only God know where.

"PDA is not allowed in the guild hall." Jellal snickered as he leaned over and looked down at me. Oh I wish I had something to throw at him, sadly I didn't.

"You saw?" I asked. Jellal nodded and gave me a smug look. Yep, I definitely want to hit him now.

"Well I saw you and Erza getting hot and heavy on the table at the cave in the kitchen." I quickly said before opening the door. I saw Jellal's face go from confused to horror. I snickered as I shut the door behind me.

"Lucy Heartphilla will always win." I said to myself with a smile. I didn't really expect anyone to talk back to me though.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetie." I heard someone say from the stalls. After that I kept hearing vomiting sounds. I quickly rushed over to the stall and kicked it open. There lies Cana, up against the toilet likes it's her lover.

"Oh my god is this where you've been?" I said as I leaned down and held her hair. Cana smiled a little as she gripped the toilet. Oh god, is this her demise?! Is she going to die?! _Here lies Cana, dies on the toilet. _

"I'm glad someone cares." Cana said happily. I began to feel the urge to ask her what she meant, but I didn't ask.

"Cana, I think you have alcohol poisoning." I said. Cana stopped her vomiting and looked back at me.

"You've got to be shitting me." Cana panted. I shook my head and put up a finger as to say one minute and I'll be back.

"Hurry up Blondie." Cana called back but then went back to the toilet. I quickly left the bathroom and ran over to Gajeel who was staring at Levy, weird.

"I know you carry around a bucket of bolts with you, I need the bucket." I quickly said. Gajeel sniffed me a little and then grimaced.

"Why should I give them to you stinky?" Gajeel asked. I glared at him and leaned down, I grasped the bucket. I spilled the blots and ran off towards the bathroom. I heard Gajeel begin to whine, what a baby. I saw Mira on my way there and pulled her into the bathroom with me. Mira squeaked as she was pulled quite easily.

"Why am I in here Lucy?" Mira asked. I held up the bucket and pointed towards Cana's stall. As soon as Mira heard the sounds, she rushed over there.

"I need you to help me carry her without her vomiting everywhere." I quickly said as I grabbed one of Cana's arms. Cana stopped vomiting and looked up at us with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Cana said before she passed out. My eyes widened a little. Did I turn into her dad or something.

"Lucy are you okay!" Natsu said behind us. I quickly turned around to hit Natsu, but then stopped. What the heck was he doing in here. Natsu looked down, and then looked like he was going to be sick.

"Help please Natsu, I will get her some place to lay." Mira said as she rushed out of the bathroom. I grabbed the bucket by the handle and gripped Cana's arm. Natsu grabbed the other one and that's when we had troubles with the door knob.

"How the heck are we suppose to open this." I growled. Natsu grinned at me, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You better not Natsu." I growled. Natsu laughed as he kicked the door down. My jaw dropped. Erza was surely going to kill him for that.

"We need to hurry." Natsu said as he began to walk us towards the rooms. Mira quickly opened the door and slid us into the infirmary. We laid Cana down onto the bed and I ran over to the sink to grab a towel.

"She's got alcohol poisoning for sure." Natsu said as he sniffed her. I nodded as I ran over to the bed and cleaned up her face.

"I guess she can't beat us in the drinking contest anymore." Mira smiled as she laid a towel onto her head. Cana groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Why don't you take care of me anymore Dad?" Cana asked. "Oh wait, you never did." She has to be delirious.

"Where is her dad?" I asked. Mira stopped and looked at me.

"No one truly know who, she just came here when she was a child." Mira said. I looked down at Cana to see her tearing up.

"No wonder I didn't recognize her at first, I really haven't seen this place in forever." Natsu snapped his fingers. I looked down at Cana and sighed. Poor girl.

"Stupid Gildarts, doesn't even know his own child." Cana mumbled. Natsu and Mira snapped their heads in Cana's direction with a look of surprise. Cana giggled a little and that's when she fainted.

"Why do you guys look so surprised?" I asked. I had the need to wake Cana up and ask her, but I didn't know where it was coming from.

"Glidarts is a famous wizard, he's very high ranked," Natsu said. "He comes here not so often." Glidarts. I feel like I've heard that name before. Hmm, can't remember!

"I'll call Wendy in here to help her," Mira smiled. "Please enjoy the drinking contest." I nodded as I went over to the sink and washed my hands. Natsu opened the door and walked out, I followed.

"I can't believe he's her dad." Natsu said. Nodding my head I took one more glance back to the infirmary. I hope Cana will be okay, I hope she tells Glidarts everything. I was about to say something until the lights in the guild shut down.

"Hey what's going on?!" Natsu yelled. The lights on the stage came to life and there was Erza, in a knights costume. I don't know why she was in one, but she was. Erza smiled as she pulled Jellal out with her, he was in a pink dress.

"Oh this is too good to be true." I smiled as I pulled Natsu over to Gajeel's table. Gajeel looked like he was having a great time making jokes about Jellal, the princess.

"The drinking contest will start, but first I shall announce something." Erza gleamed. Everyone waited as Erza's smile grew bigger.

"Me and Jellal are going to be getting married!" Erza grinned. Jellal smiled but then he looked down to his dress. The guild hall was filled with clapping and yelling. This was so nice. Erza was finally going to be married.

Wait, I haven't even been married yet. Oh man, I really want to get married soon. I frowned a little but then began to smile. I can't feel down on such a good day. I need to be happy for others!

"Let's get this drinking contest started!" Erza smiled as she quickly reequipped her clothes. She was now wearing a bar tender outfit. Lisanna, Mira, and Erza began to hand out drinks to everyone.

"Are you ready for this bunny girl?" Gajeel asked. I gulped a little and nodded my head. Erza smiled as she came over to our table and handed us about fourteen shots. Seven for Gajeel, seven for me.

"Good luck Lucy." Erza winked as she left to the next table. I smiled slightly as I reached out for one shot. Oh god. It's going to happen. I'm going to be drunk.

"I'm putting my bets on Lucy." Gray said as he sat next to me. Natsu gave him a fist pound. Oh they were not making this any better. Juvia sat next to Gajeel and gave me a small smile.

"Sorry Lucy-san but Juvia is siding with Gajeel-kun." Juvia smiled. I nodded my head and put the shot to my lips. Gajeel did the same. I shut my eyes and titled my head back, letting the liquid go down. I began to cough.

"Why the hell does it have to be so hard to go down." I coughed. Natsu began to rub circles on my back which actually helped, until he gave me a huge hard pat. I coughed as I felt my body get shoved forward. Natsu gave me a thumbs up.

"You're so going down." Gajeel said as he picked up another shot. I shook my head as I picked two shots. Gajeel's eyes widened a little. I swallowed down the two. I didn't cough this time, but I did feel a little tipsy.

"Cheater." Gajeel said as he did the same as me. I growled as I grabbed another. I drank it, now I'm down to three. Only three more. Gajeel kept keeping up with me. We were down to our last shot.

Just when I thought this was our last shot, Erza brought fourteen more. I almost let out a groan. The shots she brought this time were a little different though. They had little fruits in them. I finished my shot, and then went to the weird fruity ones.

"Oh god, fruity shit." Gajeel sniffed the strawberry one. I thought these ones would actually taste better, and they did. I began to feel myself feel lighter, I can't believe I'm going this long.

_Five Shots Later..._

Yep, I knew it. I'm such a light weight. I was now beginning to slur my words. I even wanted to maul Natsu, I felt the urge too. I kept glancing over to him, and I wanted to kiss him. Oh god I am a pervert.

"H-Hey Bunny girl pay attention to the last shot." Gajeel slurred. Gajeel didn't look like he was handling his drinks so much either. The last shot. I need to focus, but Natsu's distracting me. I slapped myself which got everyone's attention.

"Focus Lucy!" I snapped as I smacked my cheeks. Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other and began to laugh. Natsu took a sip of something Mira brought him. Gray kept telling Juvia that she did not need to drink, and I know why.

"You're funny when your drunk Lu-chan." Levy smiled.

"Watch out metal brows, you're up against the one and only Lucy Heartphilla!" I slurred. I nodded my head and picked up the last shot. The shot had some weird red thing it. It kind of looked like a, tomato.

"What the hell is this shit." Gajeel said as he looked at his shot. Gajeel looked utterly disgusted. I was kind of too. Who likes tomatoes in their drinks?

"I don't think I can do this." Gajeel looked away from the drink. There were the few words I needed to hear to win. But something stopped me. If I was the one who hated tomatoes, I wouldn't be too happy about this either.

"Gajeel." I said. Gajeel looked over to me with a kicked puppy kind of face. He looked like he was going to cry.

"You can go ahead and win." Gajeel spat out. I shook my head and grabbed the two shots. Gajeel growled a little, he thinks he lost. I threw the shots behind me, long to be forgotten. Everyone stared with wide eyes at me.

"I know you hate tomatoes, and I just wouldn't feel good about winning like this." I cried. For some reason I was crying, and then Gajeel began to cry.

"You're so nice bunny girl." Gajeel shouted as he clung onto Levy. I nodded my head. I was a good person.

"You would do the same for me though so it's fair." I smiled while falling forward. Natsu caught me before I could hit my head on the table. Gajeel looked over to me and put out a hand.

"Let's be best friends Lucy-chan." Gajeel grinned. I smiled as I grabbed his hand.

"Gajeel-chan is my best friend now." I smiled. I don't think Levy and Natsu could hold it in anymore. They were cracking up so much. What was so funny. May be it's because I called him Gajeel-chan.

"I wish I was sober enough to remember this." I laughed.

"We should dress up and go shopping someday Gajeel-chan." Gray teased. Gajeel smiled as he nodded. We were so wasted. I felt like I couldn't control anything. I just kept laughing, and then started crying, but then laughing again.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun should get some sleep." Juvia smiled as she pulled Gajeel up. Gajeel looked around and then shook his head.

"No way." Gajeel grinned. Juvia pulled him a little and then he pulled her close. Gray and Levy quickly leapt up. Gajeel's grin got wider and picked her up. Juvia squealed as she was tossed into the air.

"Where did Juvia go?" Gajeel asked. Juvia squealed as Gajeel caught her.

"Here she is." Gajeel cackled. Levy groaned along with Gray. That looked fun. Gajeel set Juvia down. Gajeel grinned as he messed up her hair. Gray looked quite annoyed as he got up and took Juvia away from him.

"Stop that." Gray gritted out. Gajeel squinted his eyes and pulled Juvia back to him.

"You can't have her." Gajeel said. Gray pulled her back and looked way pissed.

"She is mine and you know that." Gray hissed. Gajeel pulled Juvia back.

"She's my sister, show me you love her." Gajeel growled as he hugged Juvia tightly. I glanced over to Levy to see her just like Gray. Oh man, this can't be good. Gray sighed.

"How do you want me to do that?" Gray asked. Gajeel looked up to the ceiling.

"I want you to kiss her." Gajeel smiled. Gray sighed as he grabbed Juvia.

"That's not hard." Gray smirked as he pulled Juvia in for a kiss. But then quickly blushed and pushed her away. Juvia looked like she was in la la land. I smiled they were such a cute couple. Gray needs to be more of a man.

"I want to see Levy!" Gajeel cried as he sat down on the bench. Levy groaned as she tapped his shoulder. Gajeel turned around and smiled hugely.

"Levy!" Gajeel cried as he grabbed her shoulder and laid a big kiss on her. I turned to Natsu to see him laughing up a storm.

"I want to kiss as well." I pouted. Natsu began to laugh even more. Was kissing funny to him? I was going to ask for a kiss, but then Jellal came by.

"Hide me!" Jellal hissed as he ran under the table and looked up at me and Natsu. I laughed harder than I have ever before. Jellal was still in his princess costume. Jellal had lipstick smears all over his face.

"What's up Jellal?" Natsu asked as he put down his drink. Jellal looked up at me and shivered.

"Erza is not a good drunk." Jellal mumbled. I nodded my head and looked around. Erza was nowhere to be seen.

"Why?" I asked. May be Erza tries to eat people! No, I'm really drunk.

"She's really aggressive." Jellal said as he shivered. I smiled, that would be fun to see. As soon as I thought that, I heard a crash. In came Erza over to our table. She was back in her prince costume.

"Where is my princess?!" Erza asked. Erza sniffed the air and leaned in close to me and Natsu. Natsu squeaked as he held onto me, I did the same. Erza sniffed us and then quickly flicked the table up.

"Oh my god." Jellal cried. Erza snickered as she picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder. I didn't dare utter a word.

"I'm going to make babies, or should I make brownies?" Erza asked. Jellal paled as he glared at us.

"Please help me." Jellal cried. Natsu quickly shook his head.

"Be a man Jellal!" Elfman cried as he ran past us. Man, everyone is drunk. Heck, I'm drunk.

"Let's go my princesses." Erza smiled as she ran away with Jellal crying for help.

"Hopefully she doesn't break him." I laughed. Natsu grinned as he leaned up.

"So no one won?" I asked sadly. Natsu was about to say something.

"I won!" I heard a woman yell. We quickly looked over to the stage to see, Cana.

"She's better already?!" I said. Natsu chuckled as he clapped, I clapped as well. Cana slurred her thanks on stage,. I kept laughing and laughing. Everything was so funny. I looked around to see most people heading towards their rooms.

"I want to go to bed Natsu." I said as I tugged on his vest. Natsu nodded as he got up out of the seat. I bit the side of my cheek, this is harder than it looks. I quickly stood up which was a bad idea.

"Ah!" I cried as I started to fall forward. Natsu chuckled as he picked me up. Natsu put me on my two feet and grabbed my hands.

"Piggy back ride." I said as I gripped onto his shoulders.

"Let's just walk." Natsu laughed nervously. I slid to the ground and began to cry. I want to be carried. I really want to be carried by Natsu.

"Alright I'll give you a piggy back ride." Natsu quickly said. I stopped crying. Natsu picked me up off my feet. Natsu crouched down, I jumped on his back. Natsu grunted a little but then gripped onto my legs.

"Let's go." I smiled as I pointed forwards. Natsu nodded his head and headed towards the sleeping quarters. I leaned my head down onto Natsu back, it was so warm.

"You're back is warm." I said aloud. Natsu laughed nervously as he opened our bedroom. Levy and Gajeel weren't in here. They must be in a different room. Natsu set me down and headed towards the bathroom. The door shut, I was left alone.

I looked towards the bed. It looked so far away. I quickly shed off my coat, along with my shoes and socks. I struggled with the belt. What the heck was this thing, it's so evil. I sighed with relief as I pulled the belt off.

"I ate so much." I groaned as I shed my skirt off. I hissed as I pulled the tight tube top off. I looked down to see matching undergarments. I giggled to myself. I didn't bother to take out the ribbon in my hair.

"It's you and me bed." I hissed as I made my way towards the bed. It felt like a journey. I sighed as I crawled onto the bed and laid with my butt in the air. I use to do this a lot as a kid. It was always quite comfortable.

I heard the door crack open but then shut close. I leapt up and saw no one in the room. Must have been Natsu. I went over to Natsu's side of the bed. I looked over the edge and saw the book. The pervert book.

I leaned down, but then fell down. Man, I'm such a klutz. I grinned as I picked up the book and flipped through the pages. No way. This stuff was good at explaining things. I began to turn red a little.

"Are you decent now Lucy?" Natsu asked as he came out without a shirt on. Natsu was just wearing his weird pajama pants. They were green. Natsu looked around the room in panic, but then sniffed the air.

"I know you're in here Luce." Natsu grinned. Natsu sat onto the bed and faced his back towards me. Perfect chance. Natsu sniffed the air some more. I smiled as I leapt up and tackled him. Natsu yelped as I pulled him back, while wrapping my legs around his waist.

I honestly thought this was a completely innocent action, so why was Natsu blushing like a madman. Haha, Natsu's blushing is quite cute. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped onto him tighter with my legs.

"Ah, Lucy!" Natsu yelped as he gripped onto my legs and pried them off of him. I whined as I laid back onto the bed. Natsu turned around and stared wide eyed at me. I didn't really care I was practically naked.

"What the heck Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he quickly covered his eyes with his hands. I wanted to cry. Did I make him mad? I got up and got closer to him. As soon as I came close to him, Natsu uncovered his eyes.

"Oh come on." Natsu cried as he covered his eyes again. I leaned closer and put a hand onto his thigh. Natsu flinched at my touch. I grabbed his hand, I tried to pry it off. Natsu sucked in a huge amount of air and removed his hands.

Natsu let his hands fall to his side, but still did not look at me. I just wanted to get closer to him. Natsu was now whining. I giggled a little. I was now straddling his hips. Natsu's eye widened.

"Please don't do that." Natsu whined. My eyebrows raised. He is so adorable. Have I noticed how adorable he actually is? Oh man, so cute. I giggled some more and leaned my head on the crook of his neck. He was warm all over.

"Are you warm everywhere Natsu?" I asked. Natsu stopped blushing and then cried out. I reached down and touched his butt. It wasn't too soft, but hard. Natsu quickly pushed me down and trapped me.

"You're warm even down there." I laughed. Natsu growled as he pinned me completely. I was probably in trouble, but I didn't care.

"So this is what you meant by touchy huh?" Natsu growled. I nodded my head. Natsu bit his lip, like he was holding back. I didn't like that. I tried to get up, but Natsu wouldn't let me.

"Why are you holding back." I hissed. Natsu growled while knocking foreheads with me. I could smell a tinge of alcohol on his breath. So he was holding back, even when he was drunk too? I began to cry, was I not good enough? I don't understand, my mind is not stable right now.

"Don't cry Lucy," Natsu sighed. "Please don't cry." Natsu sounded so sincere. I want to kiss him, so bad.

"Why are you holding back?!" I exclaimed. Natsu groaned as he let his head fall into the crook of my neck.

"It's because I don't want to take advantage of you." Natsu muttered. I was going to laugh, but I held it in. It was more like I'm trying to take advantage of him.

"I want us to do those kind of things when were sober." Natsu whined as he brought his head up. Natsu grinned as he pushed some hair out of my face.

"I use to be a big idiot and dense, but you changed me." Natsu said as he leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I never once thought of anybody like this before I met you." Natsu said as he kissed my cheek. I began to blush. His words hit me deep. I don't think if Natsu was sober he would say these things. May be he would but he would probably get really embarrassed.

"When you talk to yourself in your brain, I laugh so hard and even blush at times." Natsu laughed.

"My brain?" I asked. What does he mean? Natsu raised an eyebrow, telling me this is exactly what he means. My brain? My brain! He can read my mind! I fricken knew it! I'm a genius.

"This is what I'm talking about." Natsu said as he poked my forehead. I snorted. I can't believe I snorted.

"How do you mind read?!" I was completely amazed. I felt like a little kid watching a magic trick.

"Well I can't do it with anyone else but you, it's like a bond." Natsu stated. Hmmm, I don't get it. I feel so dumb right now. I'm never getting drunk again.

"A bond?" I asked. Natsu's mouth opened then closed, but then opened again.

"The closer we are, we start feeling what the other feels. And when were really close we can read each other's minds. It comes with this dragon curse. I also know when you're in danger because you start to freak out." Natsu rushed out. So that's what happened with the bathroom!

"It all makes sense now." I sighed. Natsu nodded his head and smiled at me. Now that Natsu was caught off guard, I leaned up. Natsu grunted as my lips met his. It was kind of sloppy, but it was sure hot.

"Hey, I wasn't paying attention." Natsu groaned as he pushed me back down. I giggled as I pushed him back. Natsu yelped as I fell on top of him and began to hug him.

"I love you so much." I cried as I snuggled him.

"I love you too." Natsu said in a high pitch voice. What's up with that?

"You're crushing the boys." Natsu gritted out. What? There are people in this room with us? Where? Then it clicked. I moved up a little and laid down. Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"Goodnight Natsu." I slurred.

"We need to go get your keys tomorrow, our journey will now begin." Natsu sighed. I nodded my head waiting for my goodnight.

"Goodnight Lucy, let's get some sleep tonight." Natsu smiled as he hugged me and turned us on our sides. The sound of his breathing, and the beat of his heart, lead me to sleep that night.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I really hope that met up to your up expectations. SO who's excited for the key adventure?! I am! I think this will be really fun! Do you guys think my story is going on for too long? I hope not. **

**Did you guys laugh? That's what I was going for! I feel like Gajeel would cry if he was drunk. Anyways Cana's story is not over yet, everything with click together in the end! But it's not over yet! Next time you will see, Nalu of course, adventure, and Aquarius will appear!**

**Please leave a review. Tell me what you liked! It really helps me write the next chapter! Also, some people don't think I read all the reviews, I do! I read all of them and they make me so happy! Thank you! **

**Until next time **

**Glen coco out~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40~ Levy Mcgarden and Natsu Dragneel, destroyer of our pride?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fair Tail, if I did my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me, but is made by the fabulous artist from tumblr, yoriru, Please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! *Hides from thrown objects* It's been a while hasn't it? But I warned you all that I was moving soon! I've been busy with packing and figuring out where to put things. It's been a chaotic week for me, but I'm good! I'll keep up with updating so, hopefully, you won't be too worried. Enough of my stupid rambling, on with the story!**

_Lucy's Dreamland!_

_I was back at the cave, in mine and Natsu's quarters. I was in bed. I jumped down from the bed and found myself a little tipsy. I blinked my eyes a few times, I felt a bit fuzzy. It was a quite weird feeling. I looked down to my feet and saw a lump under the carpet I was standing on._

_I squinted my eyes a little. This was a dream, right?! May be I was waking up from my drunken state of mind. No, only my dreams are this weird. I didn't really feel like moving from my spot, so I just kept staring at the lump. _

_"What the heck?" I questioned as kicked the lump, I heard a giggle. As soon as I heard the giggle, I fell backwards from shock. I didn't hit the floor though, Natsu was right behind me. I sighed with relief, he was always there to catch me when I fall._

_"You're my hero." I giggled lightly. Natsu chuckled but then looked elsewhere. _

_"Be more careful there Lucy." Natsu whispered. His eyes focused more on the lump under the carpet than me. I looked back at the carpet and saw the lump move forward._

_"What the hell kind of dream is this?" Natsu whispered as he lifted me back up to my own feet and went to check the lump out. It was a huge lump, may be two people were under it? Natsu glanced over at me and then the lump._

_"Is this a sign that were going to have twins," Natsu groaned. "Because if not I'm really confused here." My jaw dropped. A lump in the carpet in a dream is not a sign that my stomachs going to be that size!_

_"No you idiot." I growled. Natsu glared at me a little bit, he gave me the look. The look of 'I'll get you back later for sure.' I gulped a little as I looked down at the lump, what if he was right. My stomach would be that big? _

_"I'm sorry, it's just a little scary thinking about my stomach being that size." I apologized. Natsu gave me a small smile, which meant he forgives me but he will still get revenge. I sighed as I looked back down at the lump._

_"Are we going to check it out or are we going to stare at it all day?" I asked. Natsu sighed heavily as he motioned me to get of the carpet. I nodded as I took a step back. Natsu gulped as he quickly picked up the carpet, but only one side. _

_"You've got to be kidding me." Natsu hissed as he went under the carpet. My jaw dropped, h-he went under! Why did he go under?! I could hear Natsu throwing a few laughs here and there. I closed my eyes as I leaned down and lifted the carpet up._

_"Lucy-chan!" Gajeel exclaimed as he attacked me in a hug. What the hell, w-what in the world. Gajeel smelled of alcohol. Natsu cackled as Gajeel hugged me tighter. _

_"We should go shopping Lucy-chan." Gajeel whined. My eyes widened in horror. Gajeel, what's gotten into you. I stuck my hand on his face and pushed._

_"I want to wake up now." I hissed as I tried to pry Gajeel off of me. Gajeel giggled as he hugged me even tighter than before. Natsu couldn't say anything, he was too busy laughing, all of a sudden Levy came out from behind Natsu._

_"I'm going to burn this into my memory forever." Levy giggled uncontrollably. Natsu and Levy looked at each other and then back at us, they kept laughing. _

_"Natsu Dragneel you are so dead meat when we wake up!" I screamed. Natsu stopped laughing as he wiped away a few tears._

_"I would like to see that happen." Natsu winked. And with that, I woke up._

_End of Lucy's Dreamland!_

I gasped a little, but didn't open my eyes when I woke up. What kind of dream was that just now?! I know my dreams get a little weird sometimes, but not that weird! Oh Natsu Dragneel is so going to get it. I was going to jump up and whack him, but I didn't find the strength to do that.

What happened? Oh yeah, I got drunk. What if that dream was a memory from last night!? No, that would never happen. I sighed as I felt a ping of pain when I tried to think of last night. How drunk was I?!

Now that I think about it, the first time I got drunk, I didn't remember such a painful headache. May be it was because Virgo slipped some medicine into my drink? I wish she was here now as well, but I will see here soon. I honestly don't remember correctly, it kind of hurts to think right now.

I did not feel the need to move, because if I did I knew I would be uncomfortable. Opening my eyes was also a problem right now, they were just so heavy. I could feel Natsu's entire body radiating heat, but I still felt a breeze.

I feel a bit, sticky too. I wonder what happened last night, I know I'll remember it later for sure. I really hope I didn't do anything embarrassing. Knowing me, I probably did. I wonder who won, Gajeel's a baby so he probably lost.

Even though that was all fun and games, I'm not having fun right now. Why did I have such a killer headache? Did I drink more than I thought I did? I remember having seven drinks, maybe more?

"Why is it so hot but cold at the same time." I groaned. I felt a hand move down towards my butt and that's when my eyes flew open. There and behold was Natsu Dragneel, sleeping?! No, he wasn't sleeping.

"Where does your hand think it's going?" I hissed slightly as I squinted at him. Natsu grinned as he grasped my butt. I squeaked as I grabbed his perverted hand. As my body moved, I felt my headache grow.

"Well your mine so that part of your body is also mine." Natsu smiled while squeezing my butt again. I growled a little, this felt like déjà vu. I swear this has happened before!

"Oh Lucy, you don't scare me." Natsu smirked. I scoffed as I pulled his hand up from my butt.

"I think I'm pretty scary." I hissed. Natsu chuckled as he intertwined our fingers together. I smiled, he always know the right thing to do. I sighed as I leaned into his touch, I let my head fall onto his chest.

"I think you're pretty hot when your try to act scary so it all good." Natsu chuckled lightly. I shot my head up which caused his chin to collide with the top of my head. Natsu and I groaned as we held our painful spots.

"Aw man that hurts when you've got a headache." Natsu whined. I growled slightly as I rubbed my head slowly.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. The pain was vanishing a little. Natsu looked up at me and blushed. Did I have something on my face. Was Gajeel behind me?! I quickly looked around, nope, no Gajeel. I looked back to see his eyes travel down my body but then quickly shoot up to my face.

"I haven't had a morning like this in a while." Natsu laughed nervously. I sucked in a huge amount of air and looked down, I was only in my undergarments. Oh my god, the dragon panties match the bra.

"So they do match." Natsu said in wonder. My eye twitched as I pushed Natsu a little and pinned him down. Just what did we do last night?

"You didn't do anything stupid with drunk me last night did you?" I asked slowly. Natsu smiled up at me, which wasn't really an answer. I fell back onto my butt and just stared at the wall.

"S-So I'm not a virgin anymore, and I don't even remember it?" I asked as I felt myself tearing up. Natsu's eyes widened as he quickly leaned up and pulled me to his chest.

"I would never do that to you," Natsu sighed as he rubbed circles on my back. "Don't you trust me?" I gulped a little. I do trust him, I feel kind of bad now. I sniffled a little and hugged Natsu back.

"Of course I do, I just don't remember much." I sighed. Natsu raised an eyebrow as a grin broke out on his features.

"You don't remember anything?" Natsu asked. I sniffled one more time and looked up at him. I nodded slowly and squinted at him.

"I remember little things, I know it will come back to me later though." I sighed. Natsu chuckled a little and relinquished me. Natsu jumped off the bed and stretched his arms. I blushed a little, Natsu was really ripped.

"Let's take a quick bath and see what the rest are up to." Natsu chimed as he held out a hand. I nodded my head and followed him into the bathroom. Natsu shut the door and I went over to the bath to start the water.

"Who won the drinking contest?" I asked. I really wanted to know if I won. If I didn't, then Gajeel would hold it against me for the rest of my life. Ugh, just hurry up and tell me Natsu!

"Cana did." Natsu said as if it was obvious.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Natsu's raised an eyebrow and looked at me with confusion.

"Honestly Lucy, who did you expect to when a _drinking _contest?" Natsu snickered. He had a point. I thought Cana was sick though. Hmm, she's truly amazing.

"So, what happened after the drinking contest?" I asked. Natsu hummed in thought as he threw a few soap balls into the water. They probably weren't called soap balls, but that's what they looked like so that's what I'm calling them.

The soap began to bubble and turn the water all sorts of different colors. I stared in awe as I watched them turn the water into rainbow colors. They looked, magical. Magic sure can do a lot of things. I smiled as I turned the knob to stop the water flow.

"You tried to do sexy time with me." Natsu chuckled. I almost fell face first into the water. I blushed, I didn't dare to turn around and look at him.

"I-Is that so?" I asked with my voice shaking a little. Natsu hummed as he poked me in the side. I jumped a little and stared up at him. Natsu pointed down at the bath and then at my body.

"Are we getting in or what?" Natsu asked. I glanced down to my body and then quickly threw a wash cloth at Natsu's face. Natsu cried out in shock and I did the fastest stripping I've ever done in my entire life. I jumped into the bathtub.

"I think you beat Gray's record." Natsu laughed as he threw the towel at my head. By the time I removed the cloth from my face, Natsu was in the tub with me. Natsu smiled as he played with a little rubber ducky.

"Hey Natsu?" I called out. I squirmed a little bit in my spot. Natsu looked up at me and smiled.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked. I looked away from him, I stared at the rubber duck.

"I'm afraid." I confessed. I saw the water move as Natsu leaned towards me.

"What are you afraid of?" Natsu asked. I gulped as I closed my eyes. Today was the day that I will be going to find my keys. This was going to be a big step in my life. Things are going to change.

"I'm afraid they will be mad at me." I laughed bitterly as I grabbed onto Natsu's hand. Natsu gripped onto mine. I glanced up but then down. It's sometimes hard to talk about my feelings, it's scary. I just feel so pathetic sometimes.

"And why would they be mad at you Luce?" Natsu asked sternly. I frowned a little. They should be mad at me, I should have known about it sooner. Why couldn't have I sensed something. I should have helped Virgo when I was with her, I should have noticed her pain.

I can't believe I just left everyone there, thinking everything would be okay if I just left. Surely father, or should I say witch, would also hurt them. I'm an idiot, a dolt. I feel, terrible. I feel so disgusting, they should hate me.

I'm so selfish. Virgo was there all along, and I didn't even notice her problems. Yes, she did act goofy sometimes, I loved those times. I feel like I should have done something for her. But not once did she do anything to tell me about her pain.

"Stop that." Natsu growled. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I quickly looked up to see a furious Natsu. I squeaked as I leaned back against the wall of the tub, Natsu followed. Natsu let go of my hand and slammed both of them on either side of me.

"Stop what?" I trembled. Natsu's eyes softened a little. Natsu sighed as he let his head drop.

"You can't blame yourself for that." Natsu muttered. I felt a bit, guilty. I know I shouldn't be like this. I should be doing something not sitting around in my own self pity. God, I'm such an idiot sometimes.

This isn't about me anymore, this is about everyone. Like I said in the beginning of my adventure, I will a risk, I won't just sit around anymore. I need to do something, I need to stop being so helpless. Because I, Lucy Heartphilla, am not a damsel in distress.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Natsu lifted his head up and winked at me. I gasped, those thoughts just now, weren't even my own. I lifted my hand up from the water and gripped onto his hair.

"Thank you but please stay out of my head." I growled as I pulled his hair harder. Natsu looked, super sexy when he was mad. Natsu's grin got even wider. I quickly let go of his hair and began playing with the rubber ducky.

"I-I told you to get out of my head." I stuttered. I didn't dare look up, I knew he was watching me.

"Not possible." Natsu stated as he leaned further towards me. My eyes widened. I gulped as Natsu went in for a kiss. Natsu's lips collided with mine, I didn't want to kiss back, but I did anyways.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu chuckled deeply. I giggled nervously as Natsu kissed my cheek and then went towards my neck. I could feel Natsu's smile as he kissed my neck, then he licked me. I squirmed a little, but Natsu had me cornered, no escape.

I knew exactly what his intention was, he was going to bite my neck. Natsu opened his mouth and went in for the bite, but then there was a squeaking sound. Natsu groaned as he leaned his head up.

"Y-You were going to bite me." I squeaked the duck into his face. Natsu frowned as he leaned back onto his legs.

"Was not." Natsu pouted. I squinted my eyes.

"Were too." I countered. Natsu's frown deepened. Did he want me to let him bite me? Knowing him, he would have drawn blood. I shivered at the thought.

"Wash me peasant!" I exclaimed as I reached behind me and threw a wash cloth at him. Natsu caught it with ease. Natsu grabbed my forearm and pulled me forward.

"You asked for this." Natsu chuckled deeply as he began scrubbing my back. It felt good until it got a little ticklish.

"N-No stop!" I called out as I gripped onto his shoulders. Natsu stopped his movements, I sighed as I pulled back and grabbed the wash cloth out from his hand. Natsu turned his back to me, big mistake.

"Fufu." I laughed evilly. Natsu's eyes widened as I began to tickle him. Natsu busted out in laughter. I felt so in, control.

"Lucy please." Natsu groaned as he gripped onto the bathtub. I dropped the wash cloth and began to tickle his sides.

"Why?!" Natsu cried. I laughed as I pinched his side. Natsu looked as if he had enough. Natsu quickly turned around and went to attack my neck. Natsu gripped onto my hips and pulled me forward. The water sloshed around in the tub. Natsu chuckled deeply as he nipped at my ear.

"You shouldn't mess with me like that L-U-C-E." Natsu whispered hotly into my ear. I shivered. This was too much. I could feel my blush because of how hot my face is. Where's that duck when I needed it?!

"You are such a tease sometimes." Natsu groaned as he pressed me more firmly against his chest. At a time like this, I realize we are fully naked. We are touching, oh my god. I was internally screaming.

"You're pretty nervous huh?" Natsu snickered. I nodded my head. Are we going to be like this all day or what? I pulled back a little and looked down, the bubble were gone. I squeaked as I held onto him for dear life.

"Don't worry Luce, I won't look so let's get dressed." Natsu said as he leaned back, eyes closed. I have such a sweet guy. What did I do to deserve him?! Natsu smiled. GET OUT OF MY HEAD NATSU DRAGNEEL.

"Hurry up pervert." Natsu chimed. I hissed slightly as I got up and out of the bath. I pulled a towel off the counter and headed out into the room. Natsu soon followed behind me. On the bed laying there was our original outfits with a note on top of them.

"Who do you think cleaned them?" Natsu asked as he sniffed the clothes. I shrugged as I picked up the little note. It was pink, which reminded me of a certain someone. It read:

_Mira's Notes~_

_I cleaned your clothes last night, I hope they smell good!_

_Anyways I was going to notify you sooner about your clothes,_

_But it sounded like you guys were doing something._

_*Blushes*_

_Ah, please come to the guild hall as soon as possible,_

_Erza will be waiting for you!_

_-Love Mirajane_

Mirajane, is the devil. I could feel a blush attack hit me. I looked over my shoulder to see Natsu staring down at the note. He must be thinking the same thing I'm thinking.

"Erza is waiting for _us._" Natsu gulped. I gulped as well. Erza, would she be mad? No, what time is it anyways? I'm sure everything will be fine, right?

"Okay, enough of that, let's get dressed!" I chimed as I turned Natsu around and handed him his clothes. Natsu glanced back but then went to changing, as did I. I quickly changed and turned around to see a suspicious Natsu.

"I'm not even going to ask." I sighed as I put a hand up to my head. My headache! I totally forgot about it. It was still there, but not really. I can't believe I didn't notice it. I glanced up to Natsu to see him lighting up some matches to eat. He even cures headaches.

"You think so highly of me Luce." Natsu snickered as he picked out two ribbons from his pocket. It was purple, which would match my outfit. Natsu sighed as he began to do my hair. I never really got how he did my hair so well.

"Perfect!" Natsu chimed as he took a step back. I glanced to my side to see a mirror placed there for me. It was like my normal hairdo except with on both sides, it was quite cute.

"Alright mister hair stylist, let's get going!" I exclaimed as I went towards the door. I twisted the knob and, there across from me was a horrible site.

"You look like shit metal brows." Natsu commented. Gajeel rolled his eyes and put an ice pack up to his head. I don't know why but, when I look at Gajeel, I feel the need to go shopping. Gajeel glanced over to me, his mouth dropped.

"Oh god, it's bunny girl." Gajeel said as if he was going to throw up. I smiled a little, I wasn't too offended by it.

"How are you doing Gajeel, you still have a headache?" Levy asked as she came out from the room behind him. Levy glanced over to me, and began to, laugh. Gajeel frowned, Natsu also started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel and I asked. Levy and Natsu stopped laughing and looked up at us. Then the laughing started again. Okay, something definitely happened last night that I'm unaware of.

"You two still want to go shopping together?" Levy's giggles began to grow louder. Did she have the same dream as us?! Unless, that really happened. Oh god, I'm going to puke.

"Wha'cha talkn' about shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Natsu couldn't even hold anything in. I just want to whack him, and so I did.

"Tell me everything right now." I gritted out. Natsu hissed as he hid behind Levy, which was pretty funny considering how small she was.

"What _really _happened last night?" Gajeel questioned. Natsu stood up straight and walked out from behind Levy.

"Gajeel would not eat the tomato shot, so Lucy forfeited for him." Levy giggled. I was, touched. I was so nice. Gajeel glanced over to me and squinted his eyes. He probably couldn't believe my awesomeness.

"That's not all." Natsu smirked. Levy and Natsu looked at each other and snorted a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Levy's smirk grew into a smile.

"Gajeel-chan and Lucy-chan, ring any bells?" Levy asked. And just like that, I remembered everything. My face went from being completely annoyed to, horrified. Gajeel and I slowly turned our heads towards each other.

"Oh my god." Gajeel and I said in unison. It was like all the memories came rushing back. I can't believe I did that. Gajeel fell to his knees and covered his eyes, I did the same. I could hear footsteps come closer to us.

"Are you guys okay?'' I could hear Natsu's voice say.

"Why would you let us do that?!" Gajeel and I cried. I can't believe I called him, Gajeel-chan.

"I am never getting drunk again with you." Gajeel and I said in unison.

"Stop mocking me!" We both cried. I think Gajeel and I have had it up to here with each other. I went in for the attack of his hair, he went for my stomach.

"I'm going to destroy you metal bolts." I hissed as I knocked heads with him. Gajeel growled as he leaned his head back, and then knocked mine with full force. My hands flew up to my forehead, and I cried out.

"Why did you do that?!" I hissed out. Gajeel looked on the verge of tears.

"I thought we were friends!" Gajeel cried. After those last words, I felt a bit woozy. I decided right now would be good time, for a nap.

"We are friends." I said after I passed out. I didn't really pass out, but did. It was hard to explain. I just didn't feel like opening my eyes.

"Oi Lucy." Gray called. What? Don' bother me, can't you see I'm pretending to sleep?

"Lucy-san, you there?" I could hear Juvia and Wendy say at the same time. I didn't want to wake up just yet.

"I have some sexy panties for you Lucy!" Mira exclaimed. I could hear everyone groaning.

"Do you guys want me to wake her up with that nasty fire smell I can make?" Romeo asked. Erza hummed but then said no.

"I say we shave her eyebrows off." Jellal suggested. I internally hissed at him, I'll get him back for that.

"No way, how about we read to her?" Levy suggested. That would make me fall asleep Levy-chan.

"I could shock her awake." Laxus snickered. Oh come on!

"I say I give her some fish, she would love that!" Happy exclaimed.

"I don't think Lucy would like that so much." Lily commented.

"I've got the perfect idea!" Erza said, and that's when I heard a snapping sound.

"WAKE UP!" Erza screamed in my ear. I quickly stood up, I was sweating.

"I'm awake Erza-sama!" I exclaimed. I looked around to see everyone staring at me, in shock. Natsu smiled as he ran up to me and hugged me tightly. How long was I out for?

"That was very man of you Erza." Elfman commented. Enough with the man! Oh forget it.

"I like Erza-sama, you should keep calling me that more often." Erza smiled. I really didn't know what to say, I just began to hug Natsu back.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked down to see a knocked out Gajeel. Oh yeah. What the heck was that all about. I swear, I'm an idiot.

"You got knocked out and then I knocked Gajeel out." Natsu said as he leaned back from our hug. I laughed a little, that's pretty funny. I looked around to see us outside the guild, ready to go. I looked behind me to see Elfman with everyone's stuff. Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, and Lisanna were chatting about something.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked. Everyone nodded and Erza pulled out a map.

"Please mark all the places the keys will be at." Erza smiled. Erza handed me a marker, I grabbed it. I stared down at the map, it glowed. When I say it glowed, I meant the spots we were suppose to go.

"But it's glowing, can't you see it?" I asked. Erza frowned and shook her head. I shrugged it off and began to mark the spots. The marker changed different colors on each spot, it was truly magical.

"Where should we go first Lucy?" Jellal asked. I threw a couple glares at him and then looked down at the map. The blue one caught my eye first, the spots on the map look a bit weird now that I look at them.

"Cool, you even drew the zodiac signs." Levy said in awe. I looked more closely and saw what she meant. I did, didn't I? There was one blue one that told me I needed to go there first. Aquarius.

"We are heading towards Aquarius." I stated. Erza nodded as she looked down at the map and smiled.

"That means we can go swimming as well!" Erza said as her eyes glinted. Erza must really like swimming.

"Okay guys! Let's head out!" Erza demanded. Everyone gave a groan and began to move forward. Erza ran to the front of everyone, she was the navigator. Jellal closely followed behind her.

"Natsu sure did a number on Gajeel." Levy hissed as she tried to drag him. Elfman smiled at her as he quickly picked Gajeel up and threw him over his shoulder. My jaw dropped. W-What?! He's carrying everything, including Gajeel. Elfman sure is a, man you could say.

"Come on Lucy." Natsu shouted over his shoulder, he caught up to Gray and Juvia. I gulped. Okay Lucy, push yourself forward. I felt like I couldn't move, I needed to move. I was about to call for Natsu until I felt a little push forward.

_"Go already you brat!" _A woman's voice called. I looked behind me, and I swear I saw a glimpse of a mermaid. I shook my head, that wouldn't happen in the middle of the forest. I looked down at my guild mark and smiled.

"I can do this." I whispered. I began to take a step forward, more like I tripped forward. I felt a cold hand grab onto my wrist and pull me forward.

"Let's get going Lucy-san." Juvia smiled. I nodded my head and caught up with the rest. Juvia let go of my wrist.

"Did you see that mermaid too?" I asked. Juvia frowned as she wrinkled her nose.

"I'm just going crazy, don't listen to me." I giggled. Juvia nodded her head. She wasn't suppose to agree with that.

"What you two talking about?" Gray and Natsu asked in unison. Juvia turned stiff as a board. Did that scare her or something?

"Oh nothing really." Juvia smiled. Gray nodded his head and stuff his hands into his pockets. Natsu walked next to me, with Happy sitting on his shoulder.

"How are you and Carla doing?" I asked. Happy smiled sadly. I'm taking that as not good.

"She said she would think about our date, a week ago!" Happy exclaimed. I laughed mostly to myself. Happy sure is funny. I reached my hand out and began to pet his head. Happy looked shocked and snapped his head over to me.

"You'll get her for sure." I said as I gave him a thumbs up. Happy's eyes sparkled. I felt like I had said done something right to this cat, usually we are mean to each other. But not today, right?

"Can I have some fish?" Happy asked. Well, I expected a thank you, but this will do, I guess.

"Sure." I sighed as I reached my hand down into my pocket, I thought of fish. I pulled the fish out of my pocket, IT WAS HUGE!

"Where were you hiding that?!" Gray exclaimed. I giggled nervously as I handed Happy the fish. Happy looked pretty, well happy about it. I made a pun, did you see that?!

"I'm going to go share this, unless," Happy's voice was muffled.

"Unless what?" I asked. Happy sucked in a huge amount of breathe.

"Unless you want some?" Happy questioned. I shook my head and smiled.

"No thank you." After that, Happy smiled at me and left towards Carla and Lily. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked over to see Natsu. Natsu took his hand and put it on the back of my head. Natsu smacked foreheads with me, which kind of hurt.

"Thank you Lucy." Natsu said. Except, his lips didn't move. I read his mind! I did it! Oh man, I'm great!

"I should be the one thanking you." I sighed as I leaned back and grabbed his hand. I intertwined fingers with him, swinging our hands back and forth as we walked.

"This isn't going to be a long one is it Erza-san?" Romeo asked. Erza turned around to face Romeo.

"I, have no idea." Erza smiled and then turned around to talk to Jellal. Romeo's jaw dropped, Wendy patted his back.

"Cana, please stop doing that." Lisanna hissed. Cana giggled as she squeezed Bixlow's side. Bixlow busted out laughing, I guess he was really ticklish. Lisanna smacked Cana's hand away and hugged Bixlow.

"Oh don't worry Lis I'm not interested, I just like teasing." Cana smirked as she poked Lisanna's side. Cana was kind of like a big kid. She did a lot of childish things. May be Cana, just never grew up in her head.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" Bixlow laughed as he patted Lisanna's head. I smiled to myself, they were so cute together.

"Oh man, everyone's a couple, I'm so alone!" Cana cried. Freed laughed as he patted her back.

"Don't worry I'm here for you Cana." Freed chuckled out. Cana nodded her head and leaned her head onto his shoulder. That seems like an awkward couple. Hmm, interesting.

Observing everyone sure is fun. Everyone is just so different, it's kind of refreshing to see. I glanced over to Mira and Laxus. I hope Mira's okay, I wonder if she will have little babies running around soon.

"You really do think too much Lucy." Natsu groaned. I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced over to Natsu. He was, reading a book? The book.

"Since when did you read flame brain?" Gray asked. Natsu smirked as he closed the book. My eyes widened.

"This book is pretty special." Natsu smiled. I sent glares at Natsu. Oh my gosh, I knew I should have burned that book! It comes back to haunt me.

"Let me read it then!" Gray exclaimed as he went to reach out for it. As soon as he did, I whacked him.

"No!" I exclaimed. Gray looked shocked as he rubbed his arm.

"I didn't know you were so protective over a book Lucy." Gray laughed. I hissed as I grabbed the book from Natsu. I let go of his hand and stomped over to Elfman.

"Wha'cha need Lucy?" Elfman asked. I pointed to my back and Elfman handed it to me. I gave him a silent thank you.

"Where are those matches when I need them?" I said mostly to myself. I sighed, no luck. The matches were probably eaten up by Natsu. I shoved the book into the bag and zipped it up. It was kind of heavy, but then it was taken from my hands.

"Let me carry it because I'm a man." Elfman smiled. Oh thank god, I thought I had to carry that heavy bag. What? I'm lazy, you should know that.

"Thank you Elfman." I smiled as I walked away.

"Don't mention it." Elfman called over his shoulder, which was right next to Gajeel's butt. I laughed a little.

"You really think some ridiculous things sometimes." Natsu chuckled as he ran up next to me. He's got a point.

"Lucy!" I heard my name being called. I looked behind me to see Mira. I wanted to run, but I had no idea why. I looked over to Natsu, he was sweating. So these were his emotions.

"What is it?" I asked. Mira's smile grew as she gave me a thumbs up. That wasn't an answer. But then I got to thinking about it.

"Did you and Laxus, do it?" I whispered. Mira started to catch her breath as she got into sync with our walking speed.

"No, but we did talk about it." Mira smiled. Well, that's getting somewhere.

"How did he react?" I asked. Mira's smile began to widen even more, which scared me a little.

"He thought I was stupid for thinking he didn't want kids." Mira sighed happily. I gave her a thumbs up. Mira was going to tell me some more but then a hand clamped over her mouth.

"That's enough talking about our private life _Mirajane_." Laxus gritted out. Mira bit his hand, he yelped like a little girl. Natsu and I tried to keep the laughter in, we did.

"I will do what I want Laxus." Mira hissed. Laxus nodded as he grabbed her wrist.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you?" Laxus growled as he dragged her away from us.

"Those two always make me laugh." Natsu chuckled. I giggled as well.

"They are both really scary, their perfect together!" I exclaimed. Natsu rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand. Natsu ran us up to the front next to Jellal and Erza. They looked like they were in deep thought.

"Are we getting close?" Natsu asked. Erza snapped out of it and looked down at the map.

"Ha, we actually are." Erza smiled at us.

"Why did you say it like you didn't know?" Natsu and I asked in unison. Erza giggled nervously, she was so on the spot.

"We were lost for a little bit, but were here now!" Erza beamed as she pointed down to the water. We were at the top of some kind of hill. We could walk down it, but it would be stupid to do that. I would surely fall down.

I looked down to see an ocean. It was beautiful. The water gleamed, it basically shimmered. It was like you could see right through it. It was really clean. I wanted to go and play in it, but it was all the way down there.

"Okay everyone we have to be very caref-" Before Erza could finish her sentence, Elfman bumped into us.

And then Cana bumped into Elfman and Levy also Evergreen, Lisanna bumped into Bixlow. Bixlow bumped into Freed, who bumped into Gray and Juvia. Gray and Juvia bumped into Wendy who bumped into Romeo, who bumped into Mira and Laxus. The cats didn't bump into anyone because they were flying.

"Oh come on." I cried as we began to roll down the hill. Natsu clung onto me, we rolled down together. How romantic, not really. I felt about twelve twigs hit me on my way down. It was like a domino effect.

"So much for being careful." Natsu hissed as he pulled a twig out from his hair. We finished our little rolling down the hill session. That was the worst.

"At least were down the hill." Gray laughed nervously. Everyone groaned. We were all banged up from that, and we haven't even started yet!

I lifted my head up to see everyone pretty much laying on top of everyone. I sighed as I knocked my head into Natsu's chest. That was so tiring. Natsu chuckled as he patted my head. That was so not funny, may be a little.

"Okay everyone please get up and let's take a break." Erza said as she sat up and pulled out a piece of cake from a picnic basket. Food sounded like a good idea right now. Everyone got up and dusted themselves off.

"What happened?" Gajeel groaned. Natsu and I found ourselves laughing. He was asleep that while time.

"Many things, but let's get some food now." Levy smiled as she patted his head.

"Food." Natsu and I groaned. Natsu picked us up off the ground. Natsu began walking but I didn't move.

"Come on Lucy, you have nothing to worry about when your with me." Natsu sighed happily. I shook my head.

"That's not it, you just have a really nice butt." I teased as I began to walk forward. Natsu's jaw dropped. I pulled him along laughing, I got him good.

"Here is your picnic basket, please don't wander off." Erza stated as she handed me a basket.

"Thanks." I smiled as I pulled Natsu over to a sandy spot to the beach. I opened the basket to find a blanket. I spread the blanket out and sat down. Natsu sat down as well and pulled out a few sandwiches.

"Let's eat!" We both said in unison. I giggled as I took a huge bite into my sandwich. I looked out to the sea. Here I come Aquarius.

_"Come get me brat."_ I heard a woman's voice call out. I didn't know if it was just in my mind, I just decided to ignore it.

"Don't eat all the fish Happy!" Natsu cried as he chased the cat around the place. I really do have nothing to worry about!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Yes I know, it's kind of a cliffhanger, but not! I wrote a lot this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Aquarius didn't exactly appear but did, you know what I mean. **

**Next chapter will have Aquarius for sure! And may be sirens will come into the picture!? Also there will be an underwater adventure! I hope you all are excited like me! Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought! **

**Until next time **

**Glen coco out~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41~ Aquarius is so beautiful, AND SHES SO MEAN TO ME!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by the genius artist from tumblr, yoriru! Please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Hopefully this gets updated earlier than I had planned! Which I don't think it will! But I have a lot of stuff to do, I'm glad I got to at least write this chapter for you! Anyways, DID ANYONE READ THE NEW CHAPTER!? GAJEEL AND LEVY KISSED, it was amazing! Enough of my blabbering, on with the story!**

Right now, I am sitting down, eating my half eaten sandwich. Natsu is responsible for eating the other half. I watched Natsu run around the beach chasing Happy, they are so cute. I kind of want to join them, is that silly of me?

I groaned aloud, I want three more of these sandwiches. What? I'm really hungry. I actually don't even know where Erza kept these while we were walking, maybe Elfman was carrying them? The world may never know!

My smile dropped as I finish the remains of my sandwich. These sandwiches were like magic, it's was probably Mira who made them. I glanced around to see everyone, they looked like they were enjoying their meals.

I'm all alone right now. I hate feeling lonely. I know I'm not actually alone right now, but I feel like it. Damn, this stupid side always gets to me. Whenever I'm alone, I just begin to worry and think about things, deep things.

There was one thing I totally forgot to think of though. How in the world we're we going to get to Aquarius? I know this is the location, but this ocean is pretty big. We don't have all the time in world, we're kind of limited on time.

"I see you doing some deep thinking." Natsu sighed happily as he sat next to me with another sandwich. I thought Natsu was messing around with Happy, when did he stop? I really hope Happy doesn't hate me for taking up all of Natsu's time lately.

"Oi, don't think like that." Natsu gritted out while poking me in my side. Oh yes, I keep forgetting our minds are now out in the open for each other. Isn't that just great, I have no more privacy thanks to this mate bond thing. I don't really have a name for it right now, but I will.

But this weird mind thing could come in handy soon. During battle we don't have to talk about the plan, we just know what the other person's thinking. Also Natsu's usually hard to read, but now he's an open book. This is perfect! I can now crack the case I've been wondering about since the beginning.

"You're so evil Luce." Natsu groaned while falling back onto his back. Natsu began to eat his sandwich. I giggled allowed. I guess I was pretty evil, not! I looked down to my right to see Natsu staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Natsu raised his eyebrows repeatedly while taking another bite. It was like he was trying to tell me something, by using his eyebrows? I guess I could try reading his mind. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus. It, kind of hurt.

"You're trying too hard Lucy." Natsu sang. I rolled my eyes and decided to give up. I fell back onto my back and looked at Natsu. It was kind of romantic. Except it was also a little creepy that we are just staring at each other and one of use had a sandwich.

Don't think about the sandwich Lucy, just think about something else. But that sandwich is really looking good right about now. Oh I'm terrible. My mother always told me not to stare at others people food.

"You want some of my sandwich don't you?" Natsu teased. My jaw dropped. Damn, he can see right through me. I growled as I closed my eyes. I wonder if Erza has anymore, knowing her she probably only has cake now.

"You can have some," Natsu smirked. "Except there's a catch." There will always be a catch won't there? I sighed as I opened my eyes. I leaned up, hovering over him. I put on a sweet smile on my face.

"And what's the catch?" I chimed. Natsu looked annoyed with the whole big smile I had on. He was probably annoyed because it was fake. I will get his sandwich!

"You have to catch me." Natsu grinned. In a blink of an eye, he was off the ground and running. I looked down, and then at him. How did he do that? I shook myself out of it and jumped up from the ground. I will catch him.

I took off running. Natsu was much faster than me, but I have a trick up my sleeve. I saw the exceeds in my sight and grabbed Lily. Lily looked like he could be the one to help me with this. Lily's eyes widened when I catnapped him.

"What the hell!" Lily cried. I tried to explain to him without falling flat on my face.

"I.. need.. to.. catch.. Natsu!" I panted out. Lily nodded in agreement. Thank god. Everything was totally okay until Gajeel was chasing me now.

"What are you doing with my cat?!" Gajeel hissed. Oh god, he was getting closer. Lily winked at me as he grabbed onto the back of my shirt, and yelled something familiar. I think Happy's said it before.

"Max speed!" Lily yelled out. And before I even knew it, we were going really fast. Gajeel was in the dust.

"I'm just borrowing him for a bit!" I called back. I could see Gajeel's glare, I shivered. I looked ahead of me. We were right on Natsu's tail. I gave Lily a thumbs up, and he dropped me. I didn't think he would drop me.

"Ah Lucy!" Natsu grunted out. I fall right on top of him. At least I didn't get hurt. Natsu really took the fall.

"Sorry." I hissed out. Natsu looked up at me with wide eyes. I caught him! I really caught him. I can't believe, well I can considering I'm on top of him. Natsu frowned as he held up the sandwich, a little bit out of my reach.

"I totally thought it would have been destroyed by now." I sighed happily. It was saved. I reached out, but Natsu pushed me back.

"What, I won." I whined while reaching for the sandwich. Natsu shook his head, and took another bite. How dare him. I totally won that battle.

"You cheated." Natsu hissed. I did not, okay maybe a little. He never said anything about not using the exceeds.

"No I did not." I growled. I won fair and square, I deserve the rest of the sandwich. Natsu looked quite amused. It looks like I won't be getting my sandwich, all that running for nothing. All my hopes were lost, until I got an idea.

"What are you thinking?" Natsu asked, we was quite suspicious of my actions. I leaned down, slowly. I could feel Natsu beginning to become, scared? I reached my hand out and grabbed his wrist. Our lips were inches away. Natsu's eyes widened.

"I-In front of everyone?" Natsu stuttered. I looked behind me to see everyone minding their own business. I turned back to Natsu, I even raised an eyebrow. Natsu was totally believing me. I was doing a great job of keeping out of my head right now.

"I don't see why we can't." I whispered. Natsu closed his eyes, he was totally blushing. Now's my chance. I leaned over his face and went for the kill. The sandwich was now in my grasps! Haha! Take that!

"W-What the heck Lucy!" Natsu whined as I took a bite. I smiled while chewing the delicious sandwich. I win. I leaned up and finished the sandwich. Natsu looked a little heartbroken. I don't know if it was over the sandwich, or over the no kiss.

"You will get punishment for that." Natsu hissed. I shrugged it off, I've heard that before. I leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the check, and then I rolled off of him.

I decided to close my eyes. It was so peaceful. Laying here with Natsu, the beach. The feel of the sand on my back. The sound of waves roaring in my ears. The smell of salt water, and cinnamon, which I think was coming from Natsu.

Everything was perfect. I felt like I could forget just a little about my life for only a few seconds. All I needed was peace, it was blissful. I think I was even starting to fall asleep, Natsu began to cuddle up next to me.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and tugged him closer to me. He was so warm, I could never get over the fact of how warm he was. I took a deep breath and then let it all out. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew that was impossible.

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san, are you ready?" Juvia said while leaning over us. I knew she was leaning over us, I could sense her. She also provided a shadow which blocked the warm sunlight from coming.

"Five more minutes." I whined while tucking my face into Natsu's shoulder. I could hear Juvia and Natsu laugh. I felt a little bit of déjà vu. I said this to Virgo, the last time I saw her. Oh I wish I could see her now, I should just get this over with soon.

"You don't want Erza-san to come over here do you?" Juvia gasped. I quickly snapped my eyes open and jumped up. Which made me collide heads with Juvia. I clutched onto the top of my head, this is the second time today. Way to go Lucy!

"I'm so sorry." I groaned as I dropped my hands. I noticed something a little weird though. I felt kind of, wet. I glanced over at Juvia, she was in water body mode. Now that I think about it, my head didn't even hurt.

"It's okay Lucy-san." Juvia smiled as she turned her body back to normal. I nodded slowly. Realization hit me hard. I shivered. I just went through Juvia's body, creepiest thing I've ever experienced.

"Stop thinking like that, you're giving me the chills." Natsu shuddered as well. I gave him a silent apology and looked back to Juvia. I glanced behind her to see everyone ready to go. A couple of us were staying back though, I guess they didn't like water.

It would be a little hard if we bought everyone down into the water. Juvia is going to have to use a lot if magic, so it should be easier if there were fewer people along the way to Aquarius. Hopefully we won't take long, I want to get back before dark.

Lisanna and Bixlow sat on a log next to Cana who was drinking, of course. Elfman and Evergreen were seated next to Freed, who was kind of like the third wheel. Or was Cana and him like the third wheels, hmm.

Wendy and Romeo stayed back as well, Romeo hissed as he looked at the water. Wendy laughed as she patted Romeo's back. The exceeds didn't seem to like water very much. I think I kind of know why. I would hate that if I was a cat.

"So it's just going to be You and Gray, Erza and Jellal, and then Natsu and I?" I asked. Juvia nodded but then frowned.

"Gajeel and Levy are also coming." Juvia smiled. I nodded my head and reached a hand down for Natsu's hand. Natsu sighed as he grabbed my hand and got up. I dusted my back off, just to make sure all the sand was gone.

"Okay let's head over to Erza." I sighed. Juvia nodded in agreement. Natsu whined as he followed us over to Erza and Jellal. Juvia walked in the front of everyone, and walked into the water.

"I'm going to put two spells on all of you." Juvia announced. Natsu and I glanced at each other. What kind of spell was she talking about?

"What do you mean rain woman?" Gajeel asked. Well it's like Gajeel read my mind. Juvia rolled her eyes at the rain woman comment.

"The first spell will be to keep you from getting wet." Juvia stated. Well, that's actually a really useful spell. That means my clothes will be safe! Yes!

"The second spell will be so you can breathe under water," Juvia smiled. "It won't hurt so don't worry!" Everyone hummed in wonder. This will be interesting. Juvia sighed happily as she raised her hands.

"Please don't move, it might mess the spell up." Juvia announced before snapping her fingers. The water from the ocean rose and began to head towards us. The water began to cover my whole body.

I was a bit ticklish, so this was very frustrating for me. I tried my best not to burst out in laughter. I glanced down at my skin to see it becoming, somewhat a tint of light blue. Juvia let out a huge breathe, the water retracted back to its original place.

Juvia looked like she was going to collapse. I wonder if that spell really took it out of her. Gray looked extremely worried, and probably even considered moving. But Juvia gave him a glare, she did tell us not to move.

"I'm fine, the second spell needs to be casted." Juvia sighed. Juvia straightened her back, reaching her hands out once again. The water beneath her began to glow different colors. Seven bubbles popped out from the water.

The bubbles, they were coming towards us. I'm going to have a bubble head, this is great. Not really. I have a fear that those bubbles will pop, and whoop there goes my air bubble. The bubble was inches away from my face.

I closed my eyes, I felt something. I felt as if my whole body transformed, but I don't know how. I also feel like I'm not standing anymore. I let one eye open, It was clear as day.

It didn't really feel like there was anything different. So, I must look ridiculous. I must look really blue, and now I have a bubble on my head. Great, not!

"Oh, my god rain woman." Gajeel hissed as he looked down at himself. I quickly looked over to Natsu. Natsu looked at me.

"Oh this is great!" Levy laughed. Levy's laughing subsided when she noticed something, really important.

"We have tails!?" Everyone cried out. Juvia giggled as she swam in the water. Well I'm glad she's having a great time. I'm on the sand, and now I have a tail. I was no longer blue though, hmm.

"What happened to the bubble's and blue skin, and why do we have tails?" Erza asked, she looked fascinated. There was also something different as well, My clothes. I looked down to see, some weird shells strapped to my chest.

"This is so cool." I smiled. Levy nodded her head in agreement as she flopped her tail around.

"Well you guys all closed your eyes when the bubbles came, they transformed your body." Juvia giggled. Everyone's tail was different. I looked down to mine to see it shimmering yellow, it was so pretty.

Levy's tail was an orange color, it was metallic somewhat. I glanced over to Erza, her tail was grey mixed with dark grey. You must be thinking, dark grey mixed with grey? It's not the same color. Jellal's tail was somewhat like mine, except white.

My eyes wandered over to Gajeel, his tail was black, with bolts in it. His tail looked a bit rough. I could see in the corner of my eye, two blue tail's. Juvia's kind of matched Gray's. Gray's was a light blue, and Juvia's was a dark blue, and very sparkly.

And lastly, saving the best for last. Was Natsu's tail. My eyes landed on Natsu. He was so, handsome. He was even shirtless, but still had his scarf on, oh boy calm down Lucy. Natsu's tail was bright red, it even looked like it had flames on it.

"You look, amazing." Natsu and I said in unison. I blushed, holy crap. I heard coughing behind me. Everyone was crawling towards the water. Levy signaled us over towards the water. We followed.

I didn't realize how hard this actually was. It was like a arm work out. I felt like a baby. I now know, how a mermaid feels on land.

"How long are we going to be mermaids exactly?" I asked. Juvia hummed in thought.

"That's a good question." Juvia laughed nervously. I groaned. Great! Natsu and I were the last ones in the water. Once we got in the water though, it was great.

"I feel so, refreshed." Gray smiled as he swam past me. He was right. It was an amazing feeling. I decided to take a little swim, it felt great.

"How did you know how to do this Juvia?" I asked. When I said that, bubbles appeared. My voice also came out a little weird.

"My parents taught me it, it's an ancient spell." Juvia giggled. I feel a bit weird though. Is Juvia really feeling okay? Or is she lying. I hope her magic didn't totally drain.

"Okay Lucy, show us the way." Erza demanded. And there it was, the sentence I was fearing to hear. Oh gosh. How do I tell her that I have no idea. I nodded my head, Luna said I could tell where the keys our.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. It felt weird to inhale water. Think Lucy, try to see where she is. Oh god, is this really going to work? I need to calm down, I really need to. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I peaked my eye open to see Natsu, he was smiling. It was like he gave me a piece of his strength. His smile made me want to try harder, and so I did. That's when I heard something, singing.

"Can anyone hear that?" I asked as I opened my eyes. Everyone looked confused. The singing was getting louder, it was beautiful.

"What do you hear?" Jellal asked. I closed eyes again, trying to focus on the singing. It was like, it was calling me. And that's when I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes, which felt kind of heavy.

"Singing." I stated. I closed my eyes again, and kind of blacked out. I heard Natsu calling my name, everyone was yelling it. I finally shook myself out of it, I was pinned down. Everyone had me pinned on the ground, did I attack someone?

"What happened?" I asked. Erza looked like a worried mother. Everyone, looked so, worried.

"You began swimming off without saying a word, we tried to snap you out of it." Jellal stated. I looked over to Natsu, he was holding his stomach.

"What happened." I said in disbelief. Did I did that? He looked like he was bleeding. It wasn't too bad.

"When Natsu grabbed onto you, you scratched him." Gajeel chuckled. I, scratched him? Like a cat? What the heck is wrong with me. I pulled at my arms, I kind of wanted to get up, but they wouldn't let me.

"Are you going to be taken over again or not?" Erza asked. I shook my head. Erza smiled, everyone let go of me. As soon as I was free, I went to Natsu's side.

"How the hell did I make you bleed?" I asked. Natsu laughed as he let go of his side. He looked like he was healing already, he was fine.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. I do feel bad about it. I can't believe I just let my mind be taken over. I really need to control myself.

"It's okay, but you did show us the way." Natsu said as he pointed to the door in front of us. Wait, a door? There was just some random door, in the middle of the ocean? The door was blue and green, it had little painted fishes on there.

"I've seen this door before." I stated. I got up off the ground and circled the door. The door leaded nowhere, or so I thought. I swam around to the back of the door, it had, a golden chained lock on it which circled the door.

"Where have you seen this exactly?" Levy asked as she came beside me. I really can't put my finger on it.

"I've got no idea." I laughed nervously. Gajeel groaned as he lifted Natsu off the ground. Natsu pretended to be in pain, but he really wasn't. We all circled around the door, I had no idea what to do.

"Well, we found the way in." Gray hissed.

"But now we have to open it." Juvia sighed heavily. I nodded my head. I could figure this out, right? I reached my hands out and pulled on the chain, noting happened.

"Maybe we have to tell it a joke or riddle." Natsu suggested. Hmm, I don't think that would work. Or it could.

"There's a lock ding bat, you need a key." Gray scoffed. After that comment, Gray and Natsu began to fight. I sighed as I began to think. Where was that singing coming from? Was it coming from the door.

"I just don't understand." I sighed heavily. I felt a very hard pat on my back, of course it was Erza.

"It will be okay Lucy." Erza gave me a reassuring smile. It will be okay. I just have to focus. Hopefully I won't black out. Everyone just sat down, or floated in a circle, just talking. I just sat there, in front of the door.

"The fish." I whispered. The fish, they were the same colors of our tales. Eight fish, eight of us.

"Everyone, get up." I stated. Everyone quickly got up and circled me.

"What is it?" Natsu asked. I grabbed his hand and shoved them onto the door. The red fish glowed.

"How in the world did you figure that out?" Gajeel asked as he put his hands onto the door. Everyone followed Gajeel's actions, all the fishes were glowing. Except mine. I reached my hand out of the lock.

"This door isn't locked, it's the key." I smiled.

"Huh?" Gajeel said. I could see why this was a bit confusing.

"Just poor a little bit of magic into it, and then yell Aquarius." I winked. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"This door, it's like an illusion, it's trying to fool us." I smiled. I looked at Natsu, I could see him smiling at me. At least one person believes me.

"If this doesn't work, I'm going to hold it against you forever." Gajeel hissed.

"Ready?" Erza asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. The door began to glow.

"Aquarius!" The singing, I could hear the singing. The door began to shake, I felt something like a wave hit me. Everyone was flung back.

"Oh Neptune, it's the brat." I could hear a woman's voice scoff. Once I regained my sight, I looked down to see a key. The door was never really locked, it was the key itself! The key was golden, it had some type of symbol on it.

I looked up, there she was. She looked like, a mermaid. Well that's what I expected. Was she, calling me a brat? Aquarius came over towards me, I kind of wanted to run away from her.

"It took you so long, I should just stay here!" Aquarius hissed out. Aquarius leaned down and grabbed me. I was face to face with her. Aquarius, she was so beautiful, BUT SHE'S SO MEAN TO ME!

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. Aquarius eyed me closely.

"You're still as ugly as you were when you were little." Aquarius scoffed and let go of me. I floated my way down to the ground. Natsu grabbed onto my hand.

"Why are you so mean to Lucy?" Natsu hissed. Aquarius snapped her head into Natsu's direction. Natsu got up and got all up in her business.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" Aquarius asked. Well not exactly, he's my fiancé.

"We're going to get married." Natsu said bluntly. Oh well, there was nothing too romantic. I was kind of hoping he would profess his undying love for me, but this is Natsu were talking about. I still blushed though, we're going to get married.

"Ha! Like she can even get anybody!" Aquarius laughed. I was, pretty annoyed. What the hell's up with that?

"He's not lying." I said. Aquarius stopped laughing.

"You're pretty serious huh?" Aquarius asked. I nodded.

"Well, It's true." I sighed happily. Aquarius had a slight small on her face.

"So Blondie, where are you taking me?" Aquarius smiled. I was just about to say something, until I heard a faint voice. Actually, it was voices.

"Aquarius!" A voice called out. I looked behind me to see in the distance, men? Except, they were like merman. I turned back to Aquarius to see her completely pale, paler than she usually is.

"Oh Neptune, we have to go." Aquarius gulped. I was going to ask why, but I never got the chance too. Aquarius grabbed me and covered my mouth. She pulled me over to some large rock. The others followed.

"What the hell?" Gajeel whispered. The merman looked frantic. They were probably looking for that door, that is no longer there.

"How do they know you, you were locked up weren't you?" I asked. Aquarius shook her head. Wait, what?

"You need to explain." Erza said, well more like demanded. Aquarius was literally hiding behind me. I guess these merman were bad news. I now have learned something new today, not all mermaids are nice.

"Okay, so I was testing you." Aquarius smiled nervously. I, still don't get it.

"I was seeing if you were worthy of holding my key, which you were, I guess." Aquarius shrugged. I just, I can't, I don't even know what to do anymore.

"So, those are your fan boys?" Gajeel snorted. Aquarius laughed, she actually laughed. I squinted at Gajeel, it looks like Gajeel get's along with ladies who involve water.

"Well, yes. I'm pretty popular." Aquarius snorted. All this time, I was worrying that she was suffering, but noooo. I guess, I just really need to stop over thinking things.

"Okay, but why are we hiding from them?" Jellal asked. That was a good question. I moved my head around to see the merman. They looked nice, and they like Aquarius. So what was wrong.

"They never shut up, they talk to me for hours," Aquarius whined. "They always try to seduce me as well!" Hold up, seduce? This is, so weird.

"Seduce you?" Gray questioned. Aquarius looked a bit, worried. I could only think one thing when it came to seducing mermaids, or merman I guess. It has to be, sirens! But sirens are usually woman, I guess they could also be men.

"Sirens?" I asked. Aquarius snapped her fingers.

"You got it Blondie!" Aquarius stated. I looked once more over to the merman. They were gone.

"You are so cute." A man's voice stated. I quickly turned around to see them Oh god. When did they get here. One of them were blonde, another had brown hair, and the third had black hair.

"I'm Hibiki!" The one with brown hair smiled.

"I'm Eve!" The blonde one bowed.

"I'm Ren." The black haired one whispered. I really didn't know what to do. Did I swim away? Could I swim away fast enough?

"Should we sing to these beauties?" Hibiki said as he eyed Juvia. Gray quickly pulled Juvia over to his side. Eve smiled as he moved towards Levy. Before Eve could even let out a word, Gajeel growled.

"I think you guys should go home." Jellal deadpanned. Wow, I didn't expect that one out of Jellal. Usually Jellal's nice, I guess not.

"I know you guys." Erza gulped. Erza looked very frightened. I haven't seen her this frightened since, Ichiya.

"Ah, Ichiya has been talking about you dear." Hibiki smiled. Erza grabbed onto Jellal's hand. I guess Ichiya really does freak her out.

"We should get going, we've got lots of stuff to do." I announced. I began to swim away, but then I was corner. Hibiki put a hand on the rock and stopped me from leaving.

"But Lucy dear, you should stay." Hibiki said as he reached out to touch me. I was going to smack his hand away, but Natsu got there before I did.

"She will not be staying anywhere near you." Natsu gritted out. I'm actually swooning right now.

"How Natsu, I only have a present for Lucy." Hibiki smirked. Natsu swam in front of me, he looked pissed.

"I don't like you." Natsu growled. Hibiki sighed heavily.

"I'm not too fond of you either but my present is useful." Hibiki stated. I could feel Natsu's irritation, it was getting to me. I feel so, stressed. I also feel very tense.

"What is this present you speak of?" I asked. I was kind of interested in the present. Curiosity killed the cat. Natsu turned his head and glared. I'm sorry!

"It's something useful for your big battle coming up soon." Hibiki gave me a thumbs up. Big, battle? Hold on, how does he even know my name? Is he a mind reader.

"I use archive magic if that's what you're wondering, I know everything about everyone pretty much." Hibiki stated. I nodded my head slowly. That's not creepy magic what's so ever.

"So you want to give her what?" Natsu gritted out. Natsu grabbed onto my hand, he gripped it. I didn't realize until now, but, he was afraid of something. I'm not going to leave him, so I don't know why he feels like this.

"It's a spell, for celestial mages." Eve butted in. Sounds like something I could use. Okay, I really wanted to know the spell. He said it would be useful. Can I trust them?

"Just hand her over and then were done, I just need to download it in her brain." Hibiki shrugged. I felt, anger wash over me.

"I will not just hand her over." Natsu sneered. Hibiki backed up a little.

"Okay listen, I just need her to hold her shoulders, you can even stand next to me." Hibiki laughed nervously. Natsu had a little bit of relief.

"Fine." Natsu rolled his eyes. I came out from behind Natsu. Natsu gripped onto my hand, I gripped onto my mine. Hibiki out his hands onto my shoulders.

"Will this hurt?" I asked. Hibiki laughed.

"Not at all, but your friends might want to take a step back, it's going to get bright." Eve stated. Everyone swam behind the rock and gave me a thumbs up. What great friends!

"Here we go!" Hibiki exclaimed. Eve was right, it did get bright. I felt like the sun, my whole body was glowing. Once Hibiki was done, he let go. Natsu pulled me to his side. Natsu kind of looked like he got a sun tan.

"Hibiki, you should rest." Ren stated as he grabbed onto Hibiki's arm. Hibiki smiled as he leaned onto his friend.

"The spell will come to you when you need it." Hibiki winked at me.

"Alright now it's time to say goodbye and leave on our merry way." Gray said as he pulled Juvia away from Eve.

"Oh but can't the ladies stay longer, we can sing them some songs." Eve asked. All the boy shook their heads so fast I thought they would fling off.

"Then I guess this is goodbye, for now." Ren sighed. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve all gave us a kiss on the hand. Erza had to hold the boys down to make sure they didn't attack the boys.

"I don't think were coming to the ocean anytime." Gray commented.

"Oh, when we are dry we transform, we get legs!" Eve exclaimed.

_"Oh great, I have to see these nerds again." Natsu thought._ Hold the front door, did I just read Natsu's mind. I did it, without even focusing on it! One for Lucy! Wait, did he just call them nerds?

"Well it's was great meeting you, don't tell Ichiya you saw me." Erza said quickly.

"Well, actually, he's here." Ren stated. After Ren said that, I got chills. I could see Erza shiver.

"Ichiya, is here?" Erza asked slowly. Ren nodded his head. The kale beast, was here with us. I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. I could see Eve's gaze go above us. I quickly turned around and looked up.

"Kale beast!" Natsu and I said in unison. Ichiya was, shirtless. I kind of the feeling to puke. I think this feeling was coming from Natsu and I.

"Okay I really need to leave now." Erza gulped. Before she could swim off, Ichiya tackled her. It took about three people to pull him off.

"I love Erza's perfume!" Ichiya smiled. Jellal shivered as he swam next to Erza. The kale beast is surely dangerous.

"That's nice but we have to go now." I smiled. Natsu nodded as he swam behind me. The kale beast was a very touchy subject with me and Natsu.

"I'm sorry for last time, please forgive me." Ichiya bowed. Natsu and I glanced at each other. Okay, I feel a bit bad.

"We forgive you." Natsu and I stated. I wonder if Ichiya has anymore of his kale perfume, hopefully he doesn't.

"I will see you again Erza, my love." Ichiya smiled. Jellal shuddered as he picked Erza of the ground and distanced himself from Ichiya.

"We will meet again Aquarius, don't forget me." Hibiki smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Well thank you, see ya later." Aquarius smiled. And that's when we said our goodbye. Ichiya professed his undying love to Erza and that's when we left. The way back was longer than I remembered.

Maybe it was because I was blacked out. That's probably it. I glanced down to Natsu's stomach, the scratch was completely healed. I'm glad. I was really worried when I woke up. I was still holding hands with Natsu, he gripped onto my mine.

Once me made it back, it was a bit dark. I could see up on the shore light. It looks like Romeo started a fire. There on the shore was tents. I'm so glad. I know when I get up there, I'm going to get some sleep. Hopefully I won't still be a mermaid.

"Well Blondie, send me into the spirit world, I miss it there." Aquarius sighed happily. Now that were somewhat out of the water, Aquarius looks, a bit weird. She looked a bit faint.

"Aquarius our contract is made." I sighed as I grabbed her hand. Her hand, it felt so weak.

"Thank you." Aquarius said, she looked tearful.

"You're welcome." I smiled. I felt like I really did something great. I'm only a little step closer but at least I'm closer.

"Don't get us to it." Aquarius rolled her eyes. I sighed as I gave her a thumbs up.

"Close the gate of the water bearer!" I exclaimed. Aquarius looked like she was crying when light began to surround her.

"That was truly beautiful Lucy." Erza clapped. I turned around to see everyone behind me.

"Let's get some food." I sighed happily. I gripped the key in my hand. I'm going to need a pouch for these. And I know exactly where I'm going to get them. Magic pockets are truly amazing.

"So Juvia, when do we turn back?" Gajeel asked. Juvia looked nervous.

"Hopefully right now Gajeel-kun." Juvia smiled. And right then, there was many poof's of smoke.

"Wow, spot on." Gray said as he stripped off his shirt. I smiled, everything is back to normal, well kind of. We still have to go fight a witch soon.

"Hey!" Lisanna said up on the shore, she was waving her hands.

"There's food!" Bixlow called out while picking Lisanna and running over to the campfire. As soon as Bixlow said that. We all raced over to the food. Everyone was eating and talking, it was so nice.

I stuffed my key into my pocket, hopefully Aquarius doesn't get mad. Tonight was great. Gajeel sang his horrible songs. Mira sang with her lovely voice. Elfman told terrible jokes about men. Happy made some fat jokes about me.

Cana tried to get me to drink, there was no way I would be doing that any time soon. Natsu tried to get me to eat some fire, another thing that was never going to happen. Erza assigned us tents, Juvia put out the fire.

"Goodnight!" Everyone called out to each other. Natsu and I walked into the tent, I loved having legs. Natsu and I fell onto the blankets and pillows. Natsu and I stared into each other's eyes. Natsu smiled as he pulled me into his side.

"I'm also glad to have legs." Natsu laughed. I nodded as I held his hand that was slacked over my side. I was just about to fall asleep until, Happy appeared.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Happy asked. I smiled as I pulled him into the group cuddle. Happy sat in between Natsu and I. I leaned down and kissed Happy's forehead.

"Goodnight you guys." I smiled as I gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek. Natsu smiled as he pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. I pulled back and laid down.

"I love you guys." Natsu smiled.

"I also love you both." I grinned. Happy looked at both of us.

"I really love you guys so much." Happy smiled as he curled up. Natsu blew out the fire, the tent was completely dark.

"Goodnight." We all said in unison. This day was sure eventful, more eventful days are waited for me. I smiled, everything will be okay. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I'm so glad I could update this. I really hope you liked this chapter. I have so many blisters from moving furniture, it's not even funny. So, you didn't except those kind of sirens did you?! I always have a twist! **

**Next chapter will have, Tarsus and Cancer, two of them in one chapter?! Well yes! How did you guys like the door part, I thought I was clever for coming up with it. I hope I was. Also, the twin dragons will show up soon! I'm sorry for the typos, I'm super tired, please enjoy!**

**Please leave a review! I really hope you liked this chapter, I tried really hard for you guys! An update will come sooner than this, I promise that. I'm moving on in a day so I'm super nervous! Please have a good day or night!**

**Until next time**

**Glen coco out~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42~ Natsu Dragneel never fails to impress me.**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have been sailed by now if I did! But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by the genius yoriru from tumblr, please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I think I can update faster for this chapter! Which I hope I can. I've been really busy lately! I just made it to my new house, and I've been having to sleep on the floor. It's because my stuff hasn't gotten here yet. **

**But whatever, who needs a bed when I have a computer to write a new chapter!? I'm so glad I brought this with me! Anyways, I'm sitting on a counter right now, it's my only seat until tomorrow! Enough of my ranting, on with the story!**

I really thought I was going to get some sleep tonight, but that didn't happen. Of course that didn't happen, I think I'm going to get bags under my eyes. I was awaken to purring. It had to be Happy. Why was it so damn loud though? It was like a cats purr, but it's so loud.

I opened my eyes, Happy was purring alright. I feel like I'm never going to get any more sleep nowadays. I didn't realize how loud Happy could actually purr 'till now. You think I would notice early, maybe I didn't because of how loud Natsu use to snore.

I flickered my eyes up, there was Natsu. He was peacefully sleeping. The corners of my lips twitched up, I reached my hand out and touched Natsu's cheek. I could never get enough of sleeping Natsu.

He was just so adorable, this is one of the things I like about him when he's sleeping. Yeah he snores, but he radiates heat which I love. Natsu was just so loveable when he was sleeping. He drools a little which is kind of cute, but gross as well.

I also love his silly side. I love everything about him. I didn't realize I could feel like this. I thought love was an underrated thing. I honestly didn't expect to marry someone like him, what I mean is a dragon fire prince!

My smile grew wider. Everything about him is basically perfect. Natsu's my hero. Natsu snored as he leaned into my touch. I giggled. I looked down to see Happy snuggling up on my chest. My heart, it felt like exploding.

I feel so full of, love? Oh gosh, I'm becoming very cheesy lately. I removed my hand from Natsu's face, I was intending to pet Happy's soft fur. That didn't happen though. Natsu's hand shot up and grabbed my wrist.

"That felt good," Natsu opened his eyes. "Keep doing it." Natsu closed his eyes as he laid my hand back down onto my face. I kind of just laid there, shocked. I could have sworn he was asleep.

"Luce please." Natsu whined groggily. I shook my head to snap myself out of it. I began caressing his face, lightly scratched his nose. Natsu's nose twitched, was he going to sneeze?

"Rushiee." Natsu smiled lightly. My smile reappeared. Oh gods, he was so cute. I closed my eyes and decided I wanted to go back to sleep. Natsu didn't like that idea either.

"Don't stop." Natsu whined. My eyes opened to see Natsu staring at me. I guess I was, ONLY FALLING ASLEEP. But no, Natsu wants me to stay awake for some reason.

"I'm tired." I whined. If he wasn't going to let me sleep, then I would just turn my back to him. I could hear Natsu grumble about how unfair it was when I started it in the first place. I felt a little guilty, but then I shrugged it off.

"I can't sleep now." Natsu and I said in unison. I was so tired a minute ago, what happened? I glanced over my shoulder to see Natsu getting up from the makeshift bed. Was this energy coming from him.

"Let's go outside for a bit." Natsu sighed as he stretched out his limbs. I watched in awe. Natsu was shirtless, who wouldn't stare? He just has so many muscles, how could he be so, sexy? Natsu looked down at me with a questioning look.

"Are you, checking me out?" Natsu smirked. I quickly looked away to my right. Darn him and his perfect abs. Him and his stupid abs always seem to make me, swoon. Oh god, when did I become such a pervert. Gajeel is having a bad influence on me!

"N-No?" I said like it was a question. Oh no, confident Lucy was totally gone out the window. I could hear Natsu crack up a little bit behind me. Natsu reached out a hand, and I grabbed his hand without hesitation.

Natsu and I quietly maneuvered around the camp. By the fire slept Elfman, he was cuddling with something, more like someone. Natsu and I stopped to look at each other. We got a little closer to inspect this, someone.

There and behold was Elfman, cuddling with, Bixlow. I felt a whiff of déjà vu. Next to them were Lisanna and Evergreen, they were leaning back to back with each other. Elfman had Bixlow in a death grip.

Natsu and I turned back to each other and shook our heads. We smiled at each other, knowingly that the morning is sure going to be fun. Natsu and I reluctantly left the quite humorous sight in front of us.

I'm kind of excited. Where was Natsu going to take me? Why so late out at night too. I think we only slept for an hour, maybe more? The sun didn't look like it was coming out anytime soon though.

Natsu and I reached the shore. The water sparkled at night. The moonlight kissed the surface of the water, it created enough light to see everything. I took in a deep breath, the fresh air was so nice. Natsu plopped us down onto the sand.

Natsu and I put out our feet into the water, it was a bit chilly but just right. Natsu intertwined our fingers, he let our hands fall to the sand. I'm kind of glad were awake now. The night sky was beautiful.

"The stars are pretty nice out tonight." I sighed happily. Natsu nodded his head as he shuffled closer to me. Natsu unwrapped our fingers and shot his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"So, who's next?" Natsu asked. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what the map looked like. Cancer and Taurus looked pretty close to each other. The crab and bull. Hopefully these two won't be as mean as Aquarius is.

"I think we could get Taurus and Cancer and one go?" I asked. Natsu hummed as he nodded his head.

"We'll tell Erza that in the morning." Natsu stated. I sighed happily as I looked back out to the water. I could see something bubbling a little farther out. I nudged Natsu in the side and pointed out. Natsu grunted a little but then looked out to the water.

"What the?" Natsu squinted at the bubbles as he got up and headed towards the bubbles. As Natsu got deeper, it was too his chest.

"Um maybe you shouldn't see what it is." I was a bit worried. I got up and decided to check it out with him. I hiked up my pants and rolled up my sleeves. I put my hand on top of my pocket, Aquarius was right there if I needed her.

"What the hell?!" Natsu cried as he fell back into the water. My eyes widened, was there a sea monster or something!? I quickly made my way over to him. Once I got to his side I pulled him out of the water the best I could. Now all my clothes were wet, how nice.

"It's a, monster!" Natsu exclaimed as he lifted up a hand and lit it on fire. I looked down at the water to see this supposed monster. My jaw dropped, I quickly grabbed his hand and shoved it into the water to extinguish it.

I began to laugh uncontrollably. Natsu stared at me, he was so confused. Natsu tried to lift his other hand up to lit it on fire, I stopped him. It was a bit hard to keep him from hurting the poor thing, I could not stop laughing.

"It's a dolphin!" I giggled. The dolphin squeaked as it swam away from us to some other dolphins.

"Dolphin?" Natsu asked like it was a new word to him. I can't believe it , he got scared from the cute creature. Oh boy, Natsu is never going to live this down. I could see the dolphin's in the distance swimming away.

"It's harmless and quite smart." I sighed as my giggles subsided. Natsu squinted his eyes at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He really thought that poor thing was a monster. Oh boy, the giggles were coming back.

"Do you know what a dolphin is?" I asked. Natsu looked away, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"I've been a dragon stuck in a cave for most of my life!" Natsu exclaimed. I giggled a little. He did have a point. I can't really see Natsu in dragon form hanging out in the ocean. It's still a bit funny though.

"Are you, making fun of me?" Natsu asked. Natsu reached out and grabbed onto my cheeks, pulling on them slightly. My hands shot up to grabbed his cheeks as well.

"Two can play at this kind of game." I tried to say, it sounded a bit funky coming out. Natsu pulled harder, I did the same. Tears came to the corners of both our eyes.

"I will not lose." We both whined in unison. After a while, I lost feeling in my cheeks. Natsu and I gave each other the look. It was the look of, this is a tie please let this be over kind of look.

"Oh fine." I said as we both let go at the same time. Natsu and I rubbed each other's cheeks for each other. I sighed as I let my hand fall down into the water. Natsu continued to rub my cheeks.

"Why are you still doing that?" I giggled. Natsu shrugged as he let his hands fall down into the water. Natsu and I stood in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more comfortable than expected.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu looked down at me, he looked a bit awkward. Maybe I was wrong? I tried to focus a little, maybe I could read his mind? It was like he was putting up a barrier though. I couldn't quite get to his mind, it was blocked.

"What is it?" I asked. I was of course worried. Natsu and I don't have many serious conversations, and when we do, it's very troubling. I'm just going to hope for the best.

"I-I need to tell you something." Natsu stuttered. Natsu reached his hand up to the back of his neck, he looked nervous. Did I do something? Was he going to break off the engagement?! Oh please let it not be that.

"Lucy, stop thinking so much." Natsu chuckled as he grabbed onto my shoulders. I took a deep breath, I nodded my head. I was ready for whatever he was about to tell me.

"Look, I know we didn't actually do the whole will you marry me thing correctly." Natsu gulped. Oh my Mavis, was he doing what I thought he was doing? Calm down Lucy, just calm down!

"Yeah, you did just spring that one on me." I rolled my eyes playfully. Natsu sighed as he moved his hands down to my elbows, then to my hands.

"I got to some thinking, and I know what you're thinking, what?! Natsu's thinking?!" Natsu tried to imitate my voice, he was terrible at it. I would never think that, maybe I would have a little while back.

"Thanks for the confidence. " Natsu sighed heavily. I giggled nervously. Internally I was telling him to go on, and so he did. I could see a twitch at the corner of Natsu's lips. Natsu began to get down on one knee.

"Oh my god." I gasped. I was saying oh my god from shock and happiness. I was also saying it because Natsu was now underwater on one knee. I quickly pulled Natsu up, Natsu coughed up some water while he held onto my shoulder.

"That didn't go as I planned it to go." Natsu coughed. I patted his back and occasionally rubbed circles on his back. Natsu took a deep breath and let out a little flame of fire. I smiled, at least he's back to normal.

Natsu looked down at me, his cheeks turning an interesting shade of red. Natsu looked away from me, but then back down at me. Natsu's eyes widened as he fully turned around, showing me his back.

My jaw dropped. Was I going to be asked or not? I tapped on Natsu's shoulder, he glanced back but then looked forward. I never actually thought, Natsu would be shy about something. Oh this is good, Natsu's shy!

"I am not shy." Natsu growled as he turned around to finally face me. I raised my eyebrows repeatedly. I was quite amused, my planned worked.

"Oh, you're good." Natsu murmured. I nodded in agreement. I was pretty good, right? Right?

"Okay are you going to tell me or what?" I asked. Natsu squinted his eyes and titled his head in, confusion?

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. Oh no, I was not going to be playing games anymore. Not today, I mean tonight.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I hissed as I wacked Natsu's arm. Natsu acted to be hurt, I knew he wasn't. Natsu stood straight and took a huge amount of air in.

"Will you marry me!?" Natsu practically screamed. Natsu blasted fire everywhere into the sky. At first I thought he was being ridiculous with the whole fire thing. But then, I looked up.

In the sky, it burned bright. My eyes widened, he truly meant it. My heart was raging inside my chest. I felt my mouth go dry, I think I was starting to cry, but I didn't realize when I started to. In the sky it read,

_"Oi Blondie, will you marry this Pinky?"_

I remembered the first time we met, he called me Blondie. I know it sounds dumb, but it meant a lot to me. I thought, I thought Natsu would have forgotten something as stupid as that. The words in the sky burned bright, Natsu even shot up a few fireworks.

I felt an arm slid around my shoulders. I just stood there, crying like a big idiot. He didn't even have to ask me. He should already know the answer to every question I'm ever asked. This memory, I want to keep it forever.

"So, what do you say Blondie?" Natsu chuckled nervously. I looked up at him. Natsu reached his hand out and wiped away a few tears from my face. I reached my hand up and grabbed onto his hand.

"Pinky, you big idiot, of course I will." I cried as I whacked him on the chest. Natsu laughed pretty hard at my statement. Natsu grabbed onto my wrists and pulled me to his chest. The fire above us fell lightly onto the water.

I smiled as I grabbed onto the back of Natsu's neck and laid one on him. Natsu let out a sound of surprise but then kissed me back. I felt Natsu's arms wrap around my waist, trying to pull me closer.

Everything was perfect, this whole set up was breath taking. Natsu grabbed onto my left hand, fiddling with it. I didn't pay too much attention to it. I pulled back for air, I only got a little bit of oxygen until Natsu attacked my mouth again.

It was almost as if he was trying to hide something. I felt Natsu smile, he was hiding something. I put my hands onto his chest and pushed back. Natsu still kept his arms around my waist, but I was at a safe distance from his mouth.

"There, now it's official." Natsu grinned while holding up my left hand. Oh my, Natsu Dragneel never fails to impress me. There on my ring finger, was the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen in my entire life.

"I-Its, oh god it's beautiful." I chimed. The ring, it was golden. There was also something on it, it was a dragon. The dragon circled around the red gem. It really was impressive. How in the world did he get this? Did he make it?

"Remember that time we shared a room with Gajeel and Levy?" Natsu asked. My smile grew wider. Of course I remember that day, that was one of the best days of my life.

"Yes, you and Gajeel were cuddling like no tomorrow." I snickered. Natsu shuddered at the memory. Honestly, who could forget that? Aw man, I could relive that day three more times.

"Well, when you and Levy fell asleep, we made rings together." Natsu grinned. So, he did make them.

"I melted down some treasure I collect from the cave, Gajeel helped molding it." Natsu sighed. I didn't know, Natsu and Gajeel could be so creative.

"I got to have the best for my princess." Natsu chuckled while hugging me tightly. I hugged him back just as tight. This night, I will burn it into my memory forever. Suddenly, I heard a loud yes coming from the campsite.

"That would be Gajeel asking Levy." Natsu rolled his eyes. I laughed as I pulled back. I looked down, to our soaking wet clothes.

"I think we should go back now." I snorted. Natsu put on his famous grin and pulled me towards shore. Once we got knee deep, I felt something. Something, very painful.

"OW!" I hissed as I clung to my foot. Natsu quickly turn around. I felt multiple pinches on my foot. I began jumping around like a fool. I felt like I was dancing. Natsu started to howl with laughter as he watched me.

"It hurts!" I cried out. I soon couldn't take the pain anymore. I fell to my knees and dragged Natsu down with me. Natsu began to yelp out with pain, he joined me. Nice one Lucy, now you're both in pain.

Natsu grabbed onto my hips and began to roll us away from whatever was pinching us. The pain began to subside. Natsu rolled us to a less deep area. I sat on top of him.

"Well, this isn't what I expected to happen." Natsu chimed. I rolled my eyes playfully. I looked to where we just were. I looked back to the camp, it was a little farther away from us. I could still see the fire going.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked. Natsu was about to answer until, his face scrunched up in pain.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he tried to throw me off of him. Instead of being thrown off, I clutched onto him, I didn't want to get more wet.

"What is it?!" I asked. Natsu quickly pulled us up and began patting his butt. My eyes widened, what was he trying to say?

"Crab!" Natsu yelped. I looked more closely at his behind, there was a crab. The crab was weird though, it was, glowing? I snapped out of it when Natsu called my name again. I snickered as I pulled the crab from his butt.

"My aching ass." Natsu cringed as he rubbed his butt. I held the crab in my hands while laughing. The crab seemed like it was laughing along with me. I stopped laughing once the crab pinched my hand.

"Ow." I hissed in pain. The crab jumped a bit on my hand. Natsu and I went towards the shore and I let the crab down onto the ground. The crab didn't leave like I thought it would. The crab began waving his arms up, it was like it was dancing.

"Is it trying to tell us something?" I asked. Natsu was still rubbing his butt.

"I don't care what it wants, it hurt me." Natsu huffed. I sighed as I leaned down to examine the crab. Now that I look more closely, there was some sort of tattoo on his shell.

"Sixty-nine?" I questioned aloud. I looked up to Natsu to see him blushing mad. What? Did I say something funny? Or was I just funny looking?

"What?" I asked. Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For some reason, I felt like saying don't think perverted thoughts. I have a feeling this is coming from Natsu. I decided to drop it, I'll just ask him later.

I looked back down to the crab, it kept snipping his claws at me. I don't think he meant to hurt me, I think he was trying to get my attention.

"What do you want crab?" Natsu asked as he began to sniff the crab. I was a bit disgusted, but then Natsu pulled back, looking confused.

"It's a part of that crab celestial spirit." Natsu scrunched up his nose. Hold the front door, part?

"What do you mean part of Cancer?" I asked. Natsu shrugged.

"It means we have to find the other crabs like this one." A voice said behind us. Natsu and I quickly clung to each other, letting out a little scream. Our scream died down when it turned out the voice was, Happy.

"What are you doing up buddy?" Natsu asked as he pet Happy's head. Happy smiled as he purred and leaned into Natsu's touch.

"I woke up when you guys left, Lucy's really loud." Happy chimed. I squinted my eyes at him, we are friends, but enemies. I lightly karate chopped Happy on the head, it was more playful then anything.

"So, we have to find the other ones like him?" I asked. Happy nodded his head. I looked back to the crab, this was going to be a pain.

"I say we all look for them together!" A another voice exclaimed. Happy, Natsu, and I clung to one another screaming. Our screaming died down when we realized, it was just Erza and Jellal.

"I think it would be helpful if we all worked together." Jellal stated again. I nodded my head in agreement, finally Jellal says something useful. I'm just kidding, maybe not.

"Me and Salamander can sniff a few of them out." Gajeel said as he came from behind Erza and Jellal.

"I could help as well." Levy chimed while coming into the conversation. I'm such a big baby, I feel like crying.

"Thank you guys, really, I don't know where I would be without you." I smiled brightly at them.

"Well, you all helped us out here and there, so what are friends for?" Erza beamed. I turned my head to Natsu, he gave me a wild look.

"Let's do this!" Natsu and I chimed in unison. Jellal shushed us though, we were being too loud evidently. Natsu and I got up from the floor and decided to look around the beach. They couldn't be too far off from the other one.

Happy was searching from the sky, looking for glowing crabs, he pointed some out for me. Gajeel and Natsu made a contest out of it. Gajeel caught about thirty of them in the ocean. Natsu caught thirty-two of them out of the sand.

Erza and Jellal found about four of them. Levy and I found two more. I had a suspicion that there would only be sixty-nine of them. We all gathered around, we dropped the crabs into a pile. Happy threw a fish in there, but then quickly grabbed it out.

"Are we sure these aren't just ordinary crabs?" Gajeel asked. I looked down to the glowing crabs, and then back to Gajeel. I kind of just wanted to smack some sense into him.

"Do you see glowing crabs every day?" I asked. Gajeel scrunched up his nose in thought.

"You've got a point there bunny girl." Gajeel pointed at me. I smiled as I looked back down to the crabs. Now what? Damn, this always happens to me.

"Now what?" Levy asked. It's like Levy read my mind. Well, may be we should try to push them together. I leaned down and began to hug all the crabs. I was trying to mush them together, it was a bit weird looking.

"Ow." I winced. A few crabs were pinching me. Oh god, why did that stupid witch do this to him. Having your body spread into individual you's, that would be terrible.

"Why are you hugging the crabs?" Jellal asked. I shushed him. I didn't know the answer to that either. It just, felt right?

"Come on Cancer, come on." I whispered to one crab. Just like that, a poof of smoke appeared. I heard a snipping sound. I felt a rush of magic overflowed me. I fell back onto my butt and looked up, to see a very tall weird looking man.

I'm guessing this is Cancer. His hair, was so twisty. I looked back to Natsu, he was just as dumbfounded as me. Cancer looked very, stylish you could say. His clothes were very nice as well, I've never seen clothes like that before.

"Shrimp." Cancer said as he pointed a scissor at me. I looked at him for a long time until I actually answered him. Wait, shrimp?

"What?" I asked. I was a bit confused. Was he talking to Levy?

"Oi, don't steal my sayings crab man." Gajeel hissed. Gajeel clung to Levy, like he was protecting her? Cancer turned his body over to Gajeel, kind of over towering him a little. Cancer sure was tall. Cancer brought up his scissors and smiled at Gajeel. Gajeel immediately paled.

"Snip Snip." Cancer smiled. Gajeel tried to run, but Cancer got to him faster. In a few seconds, Gajeel's hair was trimmed and looked actually, pretty good. Gajeel's headband was still there. Gajeel grabbed onto his head and turned to Cancer.

"What did the crab do?!" Gajeel cried as he gripped onto his hair. Cancer's smile got huger as he brought up the mirror. Seriously where did he pull that out from. Gajeel's face turned even paler.

"I look like, I look like a pretty boy!" Gajeel cried out. Levy giggled as she patted him on the back. Cancer then turned to Jellal. Jellal gulped. Cancer squinted at his nonexistent eyebrows.

"I can fix that." Cancer smiled. Jellal's eyes were full of hope. Cancer went to work. Once Cancer moved away, Jellal's eyebrows were there! It was amazing, how wonderful, for Jellal. I thought it was a bit funny, I'm not mean, right?

"How do I look Erza?" Jellal asked. Jellal leaned in towards her face, extremely close. Erza was starting to match her hair. I giggled a little, they sure were cute.

"I-I think you look great." Erza smiled while grabbing onto the back of his neck and smacked him into her chest.

"Ooo." Gajeel hissed aloud. I was thinking the same thing. Jellal smiled as he hugged Erza back. I decided to look away, it just looked painful. I turned to Cancer.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Cancer smiled as he snipped his scissors with excitement.

"Well, I used the little bit of magic you gave me." Cancer stated.

"When did Lu-chan give you magic?" Levy asked. That's a good question, I don't remember doing that.

"When you gave me words of encouragement, your words were like magic to me." Cancer smiled. Everyone began to giggle, and so did I. I'm glad my words reached him.

"Cancer." I stated sternly. Cancer looked my way.

"Shrimp?" Cancer asked while putting up his scissors. I shook my head, while putting out a hand. Cancer eyed my hand carefully, it was like he didn't know what to do with it.

"Will you make a contract with me?" I asked. Cancer smiled at me with happiness.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to say that shrimp." Cancer said while putting his scissor into the other hand, reaching a hand out towards my hand. As soon as our hands shook, before I knew it, Cancer vanished, and now I was holding a golden key.

"So now you have two golden keys?" Levy asked. I turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Ten more to go!" I chimed. I was excited. I felt like I was making new friends. Making friends always makes me happy. I looked down at the key and decided to put it in my pocket. I hope Aquarius doesn't get mad because she has to share a pocket.

"It like two in the morning, can we get some sleep now?" Happy asked. Everyone groaned, we all realized how tired we actually were. Everyone walked to their individual tents, even stopped by to laugh at Elfman and Bixlow.

"So glad to go back to sleep." Natsu said as he flopped onto the makeshift bed mumbling random things. Happy followed behind him. I smiled as I looked down at my clothes. There were dry now.

"Finally, sleep." I sighed happily. I stumbled onto the bed, almost crashing into Natsu and Happy. I could hear Happy and Natsu squeal once I hit the bed.

"Jeez Lucy you scared the crap out of me." Natsu whined. I grunted in reply, I was too tired to talk. I opened my eye one last time, the ring sure was pretty. I felt like I could stare at it forever. I could hear Happy get up and sleep on the pillow above me.

I could also hear Natsu moving a lot. I didn't really know what he was doing until he pulled me to him. Natsu sighed heavily when he dropped his head into the crook of my neck. It was a nice and a warm embrace.

"Goodnight guys, hopefully for real this time." I giggled softly. Natsu grunted in my ear as a reply. Happy was already asleep. Now there was one problem, Natsu's breathing is really bothering me.

He's literally breathing down my neck, it was a weird tingling feeling. Great, now everyone was asleep but me. Way to go Lucy, you really win the award this time. Maybe if I move, I can go to sleep.

I turned around in his arms, now facing his face. Natsu's head was still in the crook of my neck. Awesome, the position still hasn't changed. I wanted to groan, but I didn't want to awaken the dragon.

"You're thinking has already clouded my mind." Natsu whispered huskily in to my ear. I squeaked as Natsu pulled his head back and looked into my eyes. Um, um, pretend to sleep? I closed my eyes, even letting out a little snore.

"Oh that's just mean." Natsu whined. I wanted to laugh, really I did. I continued to fake sleep, but that didn't last long. Natsu seemed to get a little annoyed with me. I could feel his annoyance growing.

"You asked for this." Natsu cackled lowly. I didn't expect his next move. My eyes snapped open, he was biting my neck.

"Idiot." I hissed. Natsu continued to attack my neck. I'm going to be completely honest here, I'm freaking out. My body wanted him to continue, but I was a bit afraid. Natsu pulled back, looking at me with half closed eyes.

"That's what you get." Natsu chuckled a little but then closed his eyes. He, he fell asleep?! Oh when he gets up in the morning I swear I was going to destroy him.

"Luce's a pervert." Natsu smirked. Oh, it's on. I didn't really think about my next action. I just suddenly attacked him? I was now straddling his hips. Natsu's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"W-What are you doing now?" Natsu stuttered. I smirked as I lightly took my hand and traced his abs.

"Oi Lucy, this isn't funny." Natsu growled. Oh, now he's growling. I wonder if I'm getting to him. I traced my hand back up towards his scarf. Natsu hissed at my every touch.

"I don't think anything's funny at all, Natsu." I smirked. Natsu growled as he attached his hands to my hips. Natsu gripped onto them when I moved my hands on his chest.

"You are seriously asking for it." Natsu growled out as he leaned up. I was asking for it, but I have a plan.

"How do you feel Natsu?" I asked. Natsu stopped his growling, his eyes widened.

"I swear if you leave me like this there will be punishment." Natsu hissed. I finally smiled. I ruled off of him, leaving him there. Yes, I know, evil.

"You're going to regret that later." Natsu sang. I shrugged it off. I smiled when Natsu got back to our position we had earlier. Natsu wrapped his arm around my waist, tugging me hard.

"Goodnight." I chimed. Natsu hissed this time in reply. There was a smile on my face the whole time until I fell asleep.

_The Morning._

"Damn it Elfman, this is exactly why we can't sleep in the same area ever." Bixlow yelled. I began to laugh, was this a dream?

"I didn't realize you felt that way Elfman." Evergreen laughed. I could hear Lisanna's laughter as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I could hear someone else yell. I think it was Gray. I didn't really know what was going on, I just decided to sleep.

"I'm here to help of course, also here for a certain someone." Another person chimed. This was getting interesting. I wonder if this is a dream or maybe I'm awake now?

"Now we have two ice idiots?!" Gajeel exclaimed. Natsu and I decided to get up when we heard Gajeel yelling. Natsu and I sleepily looked at each other. It seemed to be morning, thank god it wasn't dark outside still.

I looked at my pillow to see Happy still sleeping. I got my blanket and lightly set it onto of him. I turned to Natsu to see him smiling at me. I smiled back as I got up, Natsu followed behind. I opened the tent, to have ice fly at me.

I dug my hand quickly into my pocket. Without even thinking about my defense weapon, I pulled it out. I deflected the ice from hitting me. I let out a sigh of relief. Natsu stood behind me with fist ablaze. Natsu melted all the ice that was flung my way, other than the one I caught.

"Thanks." I smiled. Natsu grinned at me but then looked back to where the ice flew from. In front of us was exactly who I thought it would be.

"It's nice to see you too Lyon." I smiled. Lyon looked towards me and offered a smile. I looked to the side to see Gray, hovering over Juvia. Juvia looked like she was in la la land. I let out a laugh but then put on my poker face, Gray sent me a glare.

"So, I heard you wanted to help?" I asked. Lyon nodded so fast I thought his head would fly off. Aw man, I feel so loved. Everyone's helping out, I really need support like this.

"I think that's a great idea." Erza stated as he she patted Lyon's back. Gray grumbled a couple insults as he got up and off of Juvia. Gray walked his way up to Lyon and grabbed him by the collar, Lyon still had a smile plastered on his face.

"You better not do any funny business." Gray hissed. Erza was giving Gray the glare of the century. Gray let go and backed off. Natsu chuckled as he extinguished his flames.

"Should we get going?" Erza asked. I looked around the campsite to see everyone taking care of their tents. I looked back to our tent, to see it taken down?! I glanced to the right to see Lily giving me a thumbs up, thank god for that cat.

"Yeah, we should head out for Taurus." I stated. Erza gave me a small smile.

"It's a good thing he's close by." Jellal murmured while looking at the map. I sighed with relief, everything was going pretty smoothly.

"I'll be right back." I said to Natsu. My destination, was Lyon right now. I glanced over to the poor guy. I kind of feel bad for him. Unrequited love must suck a lot. Natsu gave me a thumbs up, he knew what I was thinking.

"Hello Lucy." Lyon stated as he turned to me.

"It must suck." I said bluntly. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Yeah, it does, I wish I could be there with her." Lyon sighed. I gave him a small smile, I reached my hand out and gave him an awkward pat on the back. Lyon rolled his eyes playfully.

"I think I should give up, I just want my brother to like me again as well." Lyon sighed heavily. I began to laugh. Lyon gave me a sad look.

"Is my situation really that funny?" Lyon asked sadly. I shook my head.

"Gray will always love you Lyon, you're brothers." I laughed. Lyon looked down at me, with hope? Wait, that's a good thing.

"Siblings will fight, but that doesn't mean they will hate you forever." I giggled. I was giving advice about siblings, when I don't even have one. But I feel like this advice is helpful either way.

"So Lyon, what's your next move?" I asked. Lyon gave me a huge grin.

"Juvia will always have a special place in my heart, but I give up." Lyon announced. I gave him a thumbs up.

"But I do like messing with Gray." Lyon shrugged. I sighed heavily. There was no winning with Lyon sometimes. Wait a second, when did I even become good friends with Lyon. It's weird how we were enemies at first.

"So, do you have any other girls on your mind?" I asked. Lyon frowned, but then smiled.

"There is this one girl, named Meredy, she doesn't really pay attention to me though." Lyon sighed happily. I gulped. This guy really needs help with his love life.

"Maybe she'll come to her senses." I whispered. Lyon snapped his head towards me. It was like there was glitter all around him.

"You really think so?!" Lyon asked while grabbing onto my shoulders. He was shaking me repeatedly. I was starting to get a bit dizzy. I gave him a shaky thumbs up, or at least I tried to.

"Wait, do you think Gray will like me again if I stop messing with him?" Lyon asked while still shaking me. Ah man, I think I'm going to puke.

"Probably." Gray chuckled. Lyon immediately let go of me. I was falling back, but Natsu caught me.

"That was a close one." Natsu stated. I nodded my head. Damn, that was really annoying. My gaze flickered over to Lyon and Gray, they were smiling.

"You did, a great job Lucy-san." Wendy and Romeo sniffled in unison. I turned myself around, a bit too quick. Natsu held onto me before my back met the ground. Once I was turned around, everyone was standing there.

"Ah come on, I feel lame now." I sighed. I looked up to see Natsu giving me a wink.

"You look pretty lame with that spatula in your hand." Bixlow pointed out. I looked down to my hand, and groaned. I deflected the ice, with a spatula!? I really need to stop doing these things. I dropped the spatula.

"Okay spatula woman, let's get going towards that cow." Gajeel smirked. I glared at him. Taurus was a bull, and I was not spatula woman. I decided to just let it go, for now.

"Alright, the map says Taurus is near a, bar?!" Jellal exclaimed. I could hear Cana give out a cry of happiness.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Cana giggled. I gave out a groan, Natsu grabbed onto my hand. Happy came flying by and stopped to sit on my head.

"Go horse." Happy called out. I growled a little but kept walking. Taurus, what was he doing at a bar?

**Authors Note~ Hello guys! I know this is late, but I think you'll all enjoy this chapter anyways. I had fun writing this one. The whole proposal part was my favorite, I hope you guys liked it. I think it was in character, right?!**

**Anyways I didn't have Taurus come in this chapter, but hey, you get to have more chapters! Also, thanks for the reviews, they make me smile. Also, I really enjoy writing for this story, I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

**I decided to look back on the first chapter, just to see how my writing improved, and holy crap it sure did. I was terrible, I'm so glad you all stayed with me this long. Okay, so next chapter will have some villains come in! More action, the next few chapters are going to have a lot of action, and more characters!**

**Who's excited?! I am! The twin dragons are coming in soon too, even Yukino will appear! Also, who wants to know my tumblr? I have two, ones a humor blog, and one's a anime blog that I share with my cousin. **

**Well guys, see you next chapter!**

**Glen coco out~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43~ I get into a little fight with Natsu's cousin!?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail. My ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me, but is made by the genius yoriru from tumblr! Please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! *ducks from flying objects* I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner, school has taken up most of time. But hey, I've got a four day weekend, isn't that great! That means I get to write! Anyways, enough of my blabbing, on with the story!**

"Come on horse, go faster!" Happy exclaimed while pulling my hair. I was quite annoyed. No, not only annoyed, I was pissed. I have been dealing with this for about twenty minutes now. Yes, I have been counting.

I was trying so hard not freak out. I wanted to scream! Calm down Lucy, be nice to the cat. I've been trying to be nice and all. How's it working out for me you ask? Quite good. But inside my head I'm just so mean.

"Lucy, stop, you're too funny." Natsu chuckled as he grabbed onto his sides. I snapped my head to the right. I sent a glare his way. My pain is no one's humor! I guess I was wrong though. Natsu was laughing even more now that I made that comment.

"I really can never get enough of you." Natsu's chuckles subsided. Natsu Dragneel always finds some way to make me blush. Damn him! No don't damn him! I hate contradicting myself.

"Lucy." Happy called. I shook my head from my stupid thoughts. I looked up to Happy, well I tried to.

"What is it Happy?" I asked. Happy has such a serious face on right now. Did he have something important to say? Did Happy know anything about the witch?! No, I doubt he would.

"I thought you could move faster." Happy sneered. That was it. No more nice Lucy!

"That's it!" I hissed I shot my arms up to grab him. Happy moved way faster than I anticipated. Happy flew above me, sticking his tongue out.

"Not this time Lucy!" Happy giggled. I stopped walking. Natsu bumped into me, I just stood there. Happy shivered when I began to glare. Happy flew behind us towards Romeo and Wendy. Natsu nudged me a little, and that's when I began walking.

"I didn't think you could be so scary." A voice chuckled behind me. I quickly grabbed onto Natsu's hand. I shoved my other hand into my pocket, pulling out a weapon. I don't know what made me do this, I just wanted to be prepared. I turned around to see the one and only Lyon.

"I didn't realize you could get even scarier." Lyon laughed nervously with hands up. I sighed as I let go of Natsu's hand. Natsu stared at me with a curious look. Lyon laughed as he took a hand and pushed my 'weapon' down.

I looked down to my weapon of choice, you could guess what it was. I groaned allowed. What if I was in real battle! A fricken spatula is so not going to save anyone. Instead of dropping the spatula, I just held onto it.

"Sorry about that, what do you need?" I asked. Lyon, Natsu, and I began to walk at a steady pace. So we were basically in the middle of the group. Lyon shoved his hands in his pocket, he looked away. I could have sworn I saw a blush.

Natsu and I looked at each other with eyebrows raised. At the same time we looked back at Lyon, he was blushing! Why was he blushing? Was he embarrassed by something? Did him and Gray get into a fight?

"I wanted to tell you, I'm thankful for your advice." Lyon rushed out. A smile grew onto my face.

"I'm glad to help." I gave Lyon a thumbs up. Lyon smiled, he was blushing again. I turned to Natsu, he was giving me some sort of look. Natsu quickly grabbed onto my arm, switching spots with me.

So now Natsu was in the middle standing next to Lyon. Natsu smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Hmm, Natsu's acting pretty weird, and so is Lyon. Lyon glanced over to me, but not for too long. Natsu gave him a huge painful smile.

"Wha'cha thinking about Lyon?" Natsu asked. Lyon's blush grew. What was he thinking about? Looks like Natsu and I are curious about the same thing. Actually, I feel some sort of weird vibe coming from Natsu. What is that? Irritation?

"Be happy. It's a way of being wise," Lyon stated. "That's something my real mother told me." The feeling of irritation was now gone. It was replaced with, sympathy.

"Do you think that's true?" Lyon asked. Natsu and I smiled. I think that's some pretty good advice if you ask me. Be happy. It's a way of being wise. I like that.

"I don't know how being a flying blue cat will make you be wise though." Natsu chuckled. My smile vanished. I was about to whack Natsu, but then Lyon began to laugh. I let my hand fall down to my side.

"I think your mother was pretty wise for saying that." I giggled. Lyon's laugh grew louder. I wonder? what was making him laugh so much?

"I thought she was too, she was also pretty funny as well." Lyon said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"How was she funny?" I asked. I love hearing about other people's parents. It fills my heart with warmth. Seeing other people laughing and happy, makes me so happy. Just when Lyon was about to answer us, someone joined in.

"She got that saying from a fortune cookie, it was her new motto." Gray laughed. Gray and Juvia joined us. I could see Juvia looking a bit worried at Lyon. Juvia then started to smile.

"Oi! Fortune cookies are amazing and you know it." Natsu commented. Gray and Natsu butted heads, I haven't seen them fight in a while. Well sometimes it's amusing.

"I never said anything bad about them did I?" Gray growled. Natsu growled back. Just when Natsu and Gray were about to throw down, we heard a loud crashing sound. Natsu and Gray snapped their heads towards me.

"It came from that way." Erza stated as she turned me around. I could see some sort of light coming from that way. The light then vanished, everything was normal now. I glanced back to Natsu to see Gajeel standing next to him.

"What the hell was that?" Romeo gasped as he caught up with everyone. Wendy was right behind him. Natsu began to sniff the air, Gajeel even joined in with him.

"Oh no, it's them." Natsu groaned. Wait... what?

"Who is them?" I asked. Natsu and Gajeel glanced over to each other. Will someone please tell me what's going on right now?!

"Those little shits, always fucking with me when I was on missions." Gajeel hissed. Ok, I've had enough. I was about to tear my hair out in frustration. I hate not knowing about something. I dropped my spatula and walked over to Natsu. I started to shake him.

"Who is them?" I asked. Natsu sighed as he glanced at me. Thankfully Natsu gave me a reply.

"Our distant cousins." Natsu sighed heavily. Wait, there's more of them?! I opened my mouth to say something, but then another crash was heard. It was closer towards us. I turned around to see someone laying on the ground.

The guy looked about our age. He had black, kind of longish hair. It covered one of his eyes. He looked like he was fighting someone, his clothes were a bit tattered up. The guy looked up at us with crimson eyes.

Without thinking, I walked over to him. Natsu followed me quickly. I leaned down, he scrunched his eyes closed. Did he think I was going to hit him? I giggled as I flicked him in the forehead. Natsu eyed me closely.

"Natsu-san?" The boy uttered looking up Natsu. The black haired boy looked back to me. He squinted at me, like I was some foreign thing. He began to reach out towards me, then Natsu swatted his hand out at him.

"I wouldn't do that Rouge." Natsu grinned. Natsu wasn't smiling his usual smile, it seemed forced. Rouge looked up at me and blushed. What? Why was everyone blushing today?! I could hear someone chuckling ahead of me.

I looked up to see some standing in front of us. He was the total opposite of Rouge. He was blonde. He wore some weird fur coat thing. His outfit was a bit, ridiculous. I've worn worse though so I'm not judging!

"Hello Sting." Gajeel hissed. Sting let out a bright smile. Two cats ran out from behind him. One was in a frog suit. Another was dressed normally. Well, dressed as normal as you can for a cat I guess. The frog one came closer to us.

"Rouge!" The green cat exclaimed. The cat jumped in front of us. Was he or she protecting Rouge? Rouge chuckled as he petted the green cat on the head.

"It's okay Fro, they won't hurt me." Rouge laughed nervously. Natsu was glaring at him. I nudged Natsu a little, he stopped. Fro looked up at me. All that I'm thinking about now is, there's now more cats!

"You're pretty." Fro announced. A smile broke out onto my face. This cat is so nice. I picked up the cat and began to hug her, or him? Rouge's face was now as red as Erza's hair.

"You're the nicest cat so far!" I exclaimed. Everyone just stared at me, in shock. Except Natsu and Happy. They seemed, a bit mad. Happy stomped over to me and gave me a adorable look.

"You like me better right Luce?" Happy asked. I glanced back to Fro to see him, or her blushing. I looked down to Rouge to see him looking like he was going to faint. I quickly put down the green cat and patted his or her head.

I turned to Happy. Happy looked so, sad. I just wanted to squeeze him. I pursed my lips out and grabbed him. I squeezed him to my chest tightly. I heard Happy let out a squeal. How could he say that, does he think I'm some sort of monster?! Probably.

"Happy, there is no other cat like you." I sighed happily as I pulled back. Happy started to cry now. Oh gosh, did I say something wrong? I looked up to Natsu to see him covering his face with his hands.

"Natsu?" I called to him. Natsu lifted his head up, his face was as pink as his hair.

"D-Don't look!" Natsu exclaimed. I turned back to see half the group laughing, and the other half in tears. Come on people, seriously?! What did I do!?

"I agree with Fro, she is a beauty." Sting announced. I was a bit shocked. I only like hearing that from Natsu and cats. Well, I love compliments a lot actually. But hearing it from Sting, I didn't like hearing it.

"I don't think we need your comment, Sting," Natsu stated. Sting pouted. He was like a kid. Rouge finally decided to somewhat get off the ground. Rouge sat onto his butt staring at all of us. Rouge and Sting look like, they could be twins.

"But I'm just stating the obvious Natsu-san." Sting shrugged. I rolled my eyes and decided to get up. Natsu followed. I leaned towards Rouge and shot out a hand. Natsu grumbled a little, I told him internally I'm just helping him up.

"I shouldn't touch you." Rouge shifted back. Rouge's face scrunched up in pain. Sting must have really put a number on him. What? Did I have a disease I'm not aware of? Then it clicked. I turned to Natsu, who was laughing.

"Just let me help you up." I hissed. Rouge nodded his head quickly. He reached out and took my hand. Rouge tried to gain his balance but didn't. I felt a large hand grab onto the back of my shoulder.

"I'll help this dork bunny girl." Gajeel grinned. I almost didn't want to, that would mean I lose to Gajeel. But I knew if I touched Rouge any longer, Natsu would destroy something. Rouge smiled as he leaned onto Gajeel.

"Gajeel-san." Rouge whispered. Gajeel squinted at him with a frown on his face.

"Oi kid! Don't look at me like I'm your older brother or something." Gajeel hissed. Rouge laughed and glanced down. There was Levy, staring up at Rouge. Gajeel was now beginning to growl.

"Unless you want to get dropped on your ass, I wouldn't stare at other peoples women." Gajeel cackled. Rouge looked away from Levy. Rouge just stared down at the ground. I turned back to only have Natsu standing in front of me.

I glanced over his shoulder to see Sting standing in front of Natsu. Oh come on. What the heck was going on? I stepped out from behind Natsu, or at least I tried. Natsu looked like he was going to snap at someone at any second.

"Why don't we have a little round of fighting, just like old times." Sting grinned. Natsu no longer looked pissed, he looked happy. Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"I always win." Natsu smirked. Sting shrugged. Sting took a step closer to Natsu.

"I think we should have a prize when we win though." Sting whispered. I heard him though. I turned back to see Erza now behind me. Erza leaned down next to my ear.

"Things are getting good." Erza whispered. I heard a hmm from Jellal, who was now on the other side of me. Gray looked like he wanted to jump in, but Lyon and Juvia held him back. Gajeel was itching to get into a fight.

Gajeel would probably get into this fight, but he was too bust taking care of Rouge. Levy would probably whack him if he even tried. Wendy and Romeo hid behind Laxus and Mira, who were smiling.

"And what exactly kind of prize would that be?" Natsu asked. I was kind of interested in this prize too. Would it be food? I'm kind of hungry right now. I looked down to see the other cat smirking at me. Is this an evil cat.

"Hmm, Lector, what should the prize be?" Sting stated. The cat, Lector was still looking at me. I began to glare back. Was this cat having a stare off with me or something? My focus was once on the cat, but now it's on something else.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I felt really, disgusted. I wanted to punch something. Where do these weird sudden urges come from?! I looked back down to the cat, he was still looking at me. Was I that interesting?

"Her Sting-kun." Lector announced. I stopped staring at Lector. I looked around. Who? I saw everyone staring at me. My eyes widened. I looked back down to the cat. He was pointing at me. I didn't really know what to do, so I just began to laugh. I stopped laughing when no one was laughing along with me.

"Hold on a second, me?" I laughed nervously. Lector nodded. My mouth went dry. Now I understand why Natsu was protecting me. This was some weird stuff that I don't really understand.

"I'm not a prize!" I snorted. Sting hummed as he shook his head.

"You're quite a big catch Blondie." Sting leaned in. Natsu growled. Sting leaned back, glaring at him.

"If you say you always win, then why don't we see if your worthy." Sting snorted. Hold on a second, were they fighting over me. They were. I feel, so pissed off. Except it was from me this time. I'm not an item. You don't just give me away.

Natsu was about to say something until I did something incredibly stupid. I scooted to the side past Jellal and Natsu. I stood in front of Natsu. Natsu was about to move me, until I glared at him. He kind of backed off, he was totally mad at me right now.

"Oh, so Blondie wants to come with me?" Sting smirked while leaning in. I tried to give the best glare I could. Sting leaned back.

"I'm not an item, and there is no way in hell you two are going to try and win me like I'm a prize." I hissed out. Natsu looked a bit surprised. Sting's smile widened.

"I like them feisty." Sting chuckled. Oh that was it.

"Fight me then." I stated. I heard at least three people gasp behind me. Sting looked taken back.

"And why should I?" Sting asked. Well, I certainly do want to punch him in the face. That was one reason. The second reason was because like I said before. I'm not an item, I can fight for myself.

"If you win, then you get me." I stated. Oh god, bad idea Lucy. Why do these words come tumbling out of my mouth?! Natsu was now growling. It was towards me.

"Fine, I'll give you two minutes." Sting shrugged. I turned around to see everyone shocked. Natsu knocked foreheads with me.

"Why did you do that?!" Natsu hissed out. I smiled.

"Because I'm an idiot." I sighed heavily. Natsu gave me that stupid look. He looked so damn worried. I can't lose. I have to win.

"What? You don't believe I can win?" I growled. Natsu just stared at me. Oh now I'm pissed. I can do it, I can! Right? Oh now I'm doubting myself.

"I'm just worried, I know what Sting is cable of." Natsu sneered. I glanced back to Sting, he was speaking with Lector. Sting looked like a good guy, I didn't know he was incredibly evil!

"Well, then you don't know what I'm cable of." I smirked. Natsu opened his mouth, but then shut it. Honestly, that just came out of my mouth. I was frightened. I turned around but then glanced back. Erza gave me a thumbs up.

"Remember the training." Erza mouthed to me. I smiled, that's right. I had a wonderful swordsmen as my teacher. I also have magic on my side, I can do this.

"You ready soon to be mine?" Sting called to me. I turned to face him. I gave him a huge smile.

"Ready when you are kid." I announced. Sting, lunged at me. He lunged at me! I tossed myself to the side. There was no way I could block that with my bare hands. I'm not Natsu! Wait, that's right! I'm Lucy Heartphilla!

I reached my hand into my left pocket while my keys were in the right. Please oh please do not be a spatula. A sword! A fricken sword would be nice. Sting punched the ground next to me, I rolled away each time.

Sting looked like he was going to make a punch to my face, until I pulled out my weapon. Sting pulled back, holding his hand tightly to his chest. I quickly stood up, looking at my weapon of choice. What, what the hell was I holding?!

"Lucy's a man!" Elfman shouted out. I smiled. I'm not a man but that was Elfman's way of encourging me.

"Is that, a whip?" Sting asked. I looked down to the whip, I guess it was. I asked for a sword! What the hell was this?! Okay Lucy, just make do with what you have.

"Um, I guess it is!" I announced. Sting laughed. Sting's hands began to glow bright, this was the light from earlier. I gulped. He was a tough opponent.

"Ah, magic is always so helpful." Sting laughed. Sting lunged at me again. I've never used a whip before, I guess I might as well learn now! I shifted to the side, I flung my whip at his hand. It wrapped around his wrist.

I took a lot of my strength but I tossed him over to the left. My whip went with him though. I heard a few shouts from Gajeel. Even though I felt like I had won, I know I didn't. Sting got up from the ground, he looked pissed. Sting snapped my whip in half.

"You're too cute." Sting hissed. Sting's hands grew brighter. He brought them together, oh this was so not good. Think Lucy, think! Sting shot his magic at me. He yelled something, something I didn't quite catch.

"Move!" Natsu yelled. I was, somewhat frozen. Everything was like in slow motion. I put my hand into my left pocket, please be what I need. Please! I shot my hand out in front of me. I pulled out, a mirror.

It was somewhat like a hand mirror. The blast of light hit the mirror with quite a lot of force. It shot me back a little, but I only took half the damage. My back smacked into a tree. Oh my god, that was too painful.

Sting smirked as the light went towards him. Sting opened his mouth, he ate his own magic. I remember Natsu saying that eating his own magic was disgusting. Sting just ate it. I wanted to puke watching him.

"Nasty." Sting announced.

I knew he was going to strike back any second now, but I couldn't move. I was in a lot of pain for some reason. Actually, I knew why I was in pain, I think a tree branch punctured something. It wasn't even that deep, but it still hurt like hell.

Calm down Lucy, pain is something you only feel for a little while. Or a day, or for like a year! No, it will subside. Just, focus! I dropped the hand mirror. I put two hands on the tree behind me, I pushed myself forward.

"Ah!" I cried out. I looked behind me, it was a somewhat small tree branch. I'll be okay. I have Wendy, she can heal me after the battle. Sting glanced over to me, his smile grew wider.

"Looks like I'm going to win this one." Sting sighed happily. What a little, ugh! I glanced over to Natsu, he was staring at me. He looked so damned worried. Damn it. I can't call Aquarius, she needs water to be called. Cancer, I don't think he can beat Sting.

"I might as well use my finishing move, it will hurt, it won't kill you though." Sting announced. Sting's arms, they began to grow scales. They were white, they even appeared on his face. I glanced over to Rouge, his eyes were wide.

"I told you to never use that without me!" Rouge screamed. Sting shrugged him off. Oh god, I'm really out of my element here. I'm screwed. I fell to my knees, Sting grew brighter. I don't want to lose. I can't.

_"You'll know when you need it." Hibiki stated._ My eyes widened. Hibiki was right! I know now. I know what to do! I really need to thank that pretty boy later! Sting smirked, he thinks he's won.

"You give up yet?" Sting asked. I closed my eyes, just focus Lucy. Let the spell come to you. I opened my eyes again, Sting was charging up magic. I gulped hard. You can do it, I know you can!

I snapped my head towards Natsu, he was looking at me. Those words of encouragement, they reached me. I could feel the spell coming to my mind. The words were now clear. I guess Hibiki was right.

_"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide.. Show me thy appearance... with such shine." I whispered. _Sting looked like he tried to focus more on what I said then his magic.

"What did you say Blondie?" Sting called. Ignore him, just ignore him.

_"Oh Tertrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate." I said louder. _My voice didn't really sound like my own. I opened my eyes. It was bright, I could tell there was something up with my eyes.My arms were extended out, I felt like I was in a trance.

I could see Sting about to attack me. He was a bit distracted by the colorful spheres in the sky. I felt like they were bestowing their power on me. I was doing all of this, without even knowing it. There was so much around me, I knew the spell was almost over.

_"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine!" I cried out. _

"You asked for this Blondie!" Sting announced. Sting released a huge amount of white light from his hand. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if Sting and Rouge did a unison raid.

_**"Urano Metria!" **_

Sting's attack and mine collided. It was too bright. I could see everything though. Finally when things began to go back to normal. I turned my head to the rest of the group, they were all blown back.

I quickly got up and rushed over to the group. What the heck happened?! Did I kill everyone. OH my god! Oh god someone please be alive. I felt so much adrenaline, I guess that's how I'm even standing right now.

"That was, beautiful." Erza announced as she lifted herself up. Oh thank god. Everyone began to groan and get up. I feel a little bit bad for Rouge. He was already beat up. Natsu, where was Natsu?!

"Natsu?" I called out. I felt someone grab my ankle. I looked down to see him grinning at me. I smiled back. I was going to say something. I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around getting into some weird fighting stance.

"You win." Sting coughed. Sting looked just as bad as me. His and my hair was all ruffled up. I know I had a couple bruises here and there. Speaking about wounds, the one in my back still hurt. Oh god, why did I have to notice it.

"Idiot." Rouge groaned as he pointed to Sting. Sting laughed while falling down on his twin. Rouge laughed as he patted his poor brothers back. I really did a number on him, he did a number on me as well.

"I know, just comfort me brother!" Sting exclaimed into Rouges shoulder. I laughed. When I was younger, I always wanted a sister. I thought it would have been fun to have a sister. I would have even liked a brother, but that never happened. I'm an only child.

"I think we should go to the bar now, am I right?!" Cana said with such excitement. I was shocked. I haven't even heard a peep come from Cana. I know why now though. Cana fell asleep half way here on the walk. Elfman had to carry her the whole way here.

"Can we come with to help you guys?" Rouge and Sting said in unison. I was a bit shocked. I'm glad Sting and I could become friends after that rough fight. I think the affects are coming in right now.

"No." Gajeel and Natsu said in unison. Natsu was now standing next to me. Gajeel and Levy stood on the other side of me. In unison Levy and I whacked our idiots in the shoulder.

"Of course you can." I gave them a thumbs up. Rouge and Sting looked like they were kids getting some candy.

"I don't see why you need them, you have me." Natsu whined. I flicked him gently on the nose.

"Don't be like that, more the merrier." I smiled. Sting and Rouge then clung to my legs. I squealed. Thank god I wasn't wearing a dress or even a skirt.

"Thank you!" They cried. I opened my mouth, only to close it. I felt, woozy. I turned to a grumpy Natsu. I grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm falling." I announced. Natsu gave me a quizzical look. I wanted to whack him, but I didn't have the strength. Rouge and Sting were not helping either right now.

"But you're standing." Natsu stated. I glared at him, idiot! I couldn't keep my eyes open. I think this is what you call fainting.

"Shit!" Natsu hissed. I fell back, only to be cached. I was still awake, but very weak. Maybe I could rest, just a little. Everything went black, It was kind of peaceful.

_Awhile later. _

"Lucy." Natsu's voice reached me. Nope, I wanted to sleep awhile longer. I was just going to ignore him. Until I felt someone poking my nose. Who was that? Why were they even doing that?!

"She's cute when she's sleeping." A voice said. It wasn't a voice I recognized. I heard Sting and Rouge hum along with the person who said it.

"Don't make comments like that cow!" Natsu hissed. I could hear some object crashing. What was going on? This had to be a dream.

"Lucy-san should be awake by now, I healed her the best I could." Wendy stated. She sounded worried.

"I say she's fake sleeping." Jellal laughed. Well Jellal, you always seem to find me out don't you?

"Her body is so amazing even in those lame clothes." The voice said again. I heard a smack. Ooo, sounded like a hard one.

"The cow really needs to shut up now." Natsu growled. Okay, was there a talking cow I wasn't aware of? Hold on, I meant a perverted cow. This was a dream, right? Talking cows don't exist. I opened my eyes. Natsu was staring down at me. I was laying on something hard.

I leaned up, only to bonk heads with Natsu. After our heads collided mine hit what I think was a bench. I was now squinting. I felt someone take my head and rest it on their lap. I smelt, booze.

"Hello darling Lucy, I see you've woken up from your beauty sleep." Cana smiled. She was drunk, so drunk. I didn't like the super drunk Cana, she got way more perverted like this. Cana reached out and grabbed my breasts. My eyes widened.

"Has Natsu grabbed these puppies yet?" Cana giggled. I sucked in a huge amount of air. I was quickly pulled on by my legs and now pushed into someone's chest.

"Don't touch." Natsu growled. I sighed with relief. I was saved. Thank god. Or should I thank Natsu?

"Ah man, you're lucky Cana." That voice said. I could feel Natsu's arms around me tighten. I glanced back, to see, TAURUS?! Here he was. I looked around the place, it was the bar. I guess I didn't have to walk, thank god. What? I'm lazy.

"Taurus?" I questioned. Taurus looked over to me with a huge smile. He looked a bit weak. Now that I think about it. Aquarius and Cancer looked like this as well. I didn't really notice until now. I really need to focus more often!

"Lucy!" Taurus exclaimed. Taurus came over to Natsu and I. He wrapped his arms around us and squeezed. Natsu looked like he was going to destroy Taurus. I just laughed. This was too funny.

"I recommended you let go us right now." Natsu growled. Taurus just hugged us tighter. Well, I guess Taurus isn't much of a listener.

"It seems like Taurus has already taken a liking to Lucy." Cana giggled. Taurus hummed a yes. Natsu pit a fire ball into his face and that's when Taurus let go.

"She's mine." Natsu growled out. Taurus pouted.

"Lucy!" Erza's voice boomed. I quickly looked up. She was smiling. Oh thank god. I didn't get in trouble.

"Elfman, Evergreen, and Freed need to report back to the guild, they will join us later." Erza stated. I nodded. Well I wanted to get to know them all a little better. But I'll have time later.

"Rouge, Sting, and Lyon will be traveling with us from now on." Gajeel grunted. I glanced back to Rouge and Sting. They were sitting down with all the cats around them. Happy and Fro seemed to be getting along nicely. I'm still not sure if Fro is a girl or boy.

"Rouge and Sting said they know a girl with two of the golden keys." Juvia sighed. Hold up, I thought the keys were scattered out. I didn't think anyone else would have them.

"That's going to be troublesome." Gray sighed heavily. This was going to be a problem. But, I'll find a way around it.

"Rouge, Sting, tell me more about that girl." I called over my shoulder. Rouge and Sting came rushing over to us. Natsu's arms tighten again. I just ignored it.

"Do you think she will help us?" I asked. Rouge and Sting glanced at each other.

"Kagura might not let her." Sting growled slightly. Kagura? Hmm. Doesn't ring a bell.

"Who is Kagura?" I asked. Rouge blushed. Sting began to laugh.

"It's Rouge's girlfriend." Sting teased. Rouge glared at him.

"She's a swordsmen like Erza kind of, she's tough." Rouge stated. I nodded. I smiled. Kagura couldn't be that tough, right? I'm sure I can get through to her.

"Yukino is also a celestial wizard, she's kind of disconnected from the world at times." Sting sighed. Great, both of them seem like they are going to be tough to deal with. I'm wasting so much time!

It's fine, I can do this. No. I need to do this. I will bring Yukino out from her darkness, no matter how hard it is. I stared at Natsu who was smiling at me. I turned around so I was no sitting in his lap. He wasn't giving me much a choice right now.

"It's fine, we will go to her next. You know where she is right?" I asked. Rouge and Sting nodded. I sighed with relief. Thank god. I know we have the map, but she could move around and that would be a problem.

"Alright, in the morning we will head towards Yukino." I smiled. Rouge and Sting gave each other a look. What a second, what's going on?

"She's a bit cold, after her sister vanished." Sting stated.

"Maybe after this whole thing I can help her look for her sister." I grinned. A smile was brought up to their face.

"What was her name." I asked. Sting looked like he could answer this one.

"Her sister liked to go by the name Angel." Sting stated. My smile vanished. Hold up. Angel? I really hope we're not talking about the same person. I looked over to my right to see Gray and Lyon coughing from the water that went down the wrong pipe.

"Hmm, does she have whitish looking hair?" I asked. Sting and Rouge nodded. It was like someone shot an arrow into my stomach. Damn. I was screwed. Angel will never forgive me. Yukino will surely hate me forever.

"I might have some bad history with her." I groaned. Sting let out a hiss.

"We'll just tell her everything that happened, Yukino will understand... right?" I questioned. I was pretty nervous. I really needed Yukino's help.

"She might, she's in a weird state right now." Sting growled. I covered my face with my hands. Natsu behind me began to rub my back slightly. That made me feel a little bit better.

"I say we just take the keys from her!" Cana giggled. I shook my head. I didn't want to do things like that. I wanted her to willingly help me.

"I won't give up on her, she is needed for sure!" I exclaimed. I had a weird feeling. It wasn't bad. It was that feeling when your excited but a little scared.

"I'm sure we can get through to her!" Natsu grinned. Sting and Rouge's smiles returned.

"Alright, lets party!" Cana exclaimed. Everyone in the bar began to cheer, even Taurus. I turned to him, I kind of forgot he was there for a bit.

"I have one question for you Taurus." I stated. Taurus looked down to me.

"What is it?" He asked. I was a bit confused why he was even here. What has he been doing all this time? Questions like that.

"Why did you stay at a bar?" I asked. Taurus smiled at my question.

"Because the people here, they helped me and I helped them." Taurus stated. I nodded my head slowly.

"That's very nice of you Taurus." I gave him a thumbs up. Taurus looked like he was going to cry.

"So Taurus, let's make a contract" I said as I extended my hand out. Taurus grabbed it immediately.

"I've been waiting for a very long time." Taurus grinned. Taurus then waved to the people at the bar. They all waved back.

"See you all later!" Taurus cried out. Taurus then shimmered away to the spirit world. I wanted to cry as well, he made a home here. I will definitely visit this place again.

"So Lucy, do you want to 'party' or go cuddle in the campsite we made outside?" Natsu asked. Hmm, I was a bit tired. Partying wasn't really my thing anyways. Natsu suddenly got up and carried me bridal style.

"Wait!" I stated. Natsu stopped walking.

"Rouge, come here." I called over to him. Rouge quickly came over to us.

"Did you need something?" Rouge asked. I nodded my head.

"Is Fro a girl or a boy?" I asked. Rouge looked taken back. Rouge leaned in.

"I'm not even sure about that." Rouge whispered. I nodded my head. Rouge went back to Sting. Well, that is a question that will never be answered I guess!

"Goodnight!" Everyone called. I smiled as I waved to them.

"Goodnight!" I exclaimed. Natsu yelled back a goodnight as well. As Natsu walked out the door, I was hit by a bright light. I looked up to see the sign for the bar, it read:

_**The Bull!**_

I smiled as Natsu walked a little further out into the forest. Our campsite must be around he somewhere. I shifted a little in Natsu's arms. Ah, we were finally alone. I glanced up to see him smiling at me.

"So Lucy, about what Cana said." Natsu winked at me. Wait a second, what? I have him a glare. I'm, I'm surrounded by perverts?!

"I'm not a pervert." Natsu pouted. I gave him a bright smile.

"Sure you aren't." I winked. Natsu growled a little.

"You're pushing you're luck Blondie." Natsu winked.

"I don't think so Pinky." I winked back. Natsu seemed to walk a little faster now. It looks like we reached the tents. Natsu opened our tent and basically threw me onto the makeshift bed. Natsu zipped up the zipper and turned around to face me.

"I see you planned this?" I asked. Natsu nodded his head.

"I gave them the idea of partying." Natsu grinned. I see, so Natsu is not as dumb as he plays to be. Natsu crawled over towards me. Natsu was now hovering over me.

"I thought that was incredibly stupid what you did earlier." Natsu growled. I shrugged.

"Hey, we are both idiots at times." I smiled. Natsu didn't smile though. Natsu let his head fall down onto my shoulder.

"I wanted to jump in and help you, but ERZA wouldn't let me." Natsu growled. I lifted my right hand up and began to pet Natsu's head.

"What if Sting hurt you badly?" Natsu asked. I pulled on his hair this time.

"No, that wouldn't have happened." I reassured him. Natsu pulled his head up.

"I can't lose you, I need you Luce." Natsu said in a hoarse tone. I lifted up my arms and wrapped them around him.

"I will never leave you, that means you can never leave me as well." I giggled. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight." Natsu quickly said. Wait, no! He can't sleep on me the whole night!

"Natsu." I whined. Natsu hummed. I sighed heavily. Well, I guess it doesn't matter.

"I win." Natsu chuckled lightly. I growled a little. How dare him! Ugh, Natsu Dragneel is such a dork.

"So is Lucy Heartphilla." Natsu smiled. I laid my head back. He wins. I admit defeat. Today was kind of a good day. It was a very adventurous day too. I even learned a new spell, made some new friends.

"Go to sleep Luce." Natsu mumbled. I groaned slightly. I was exhausted. I leaned my head up and kissed the top Natsu's head. Natsu quickly lifted his head and kissed my lips. Natsu pulled back giving me a sweet smile.

"Goodnight Lucy." Natsu grinned. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back.

"Goodnight Natsu." I sang. Natsu let his head fall onto my chest. My mind still wandered. Yukino, oh please help me out. I took a deep breath. I let it out. Everything will be okay, tomorrow will be a good day.

Yukino, watch out because I'm coming towards you! And with that last thought, I slipped right into dreamland.

_Yukino's Location._

"Ugh man, either I'm coming down with a cold or someone's talking about me." Yukino sneezed.

**Authors Note~ Hello my lovely friends! I tried to update the fast I could! I hope you enjoyed this action chapter! There was even a jealous and protective Natsu. I know, you all love me now. Just kidding, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I read all your reviews and they made me so happy! Gah, you guys are so nice. I love hearing from you all! Also, that quote I said earlier really was from a fortune cookie. And let me tell you, the cookie was delicious!**

**Anyways next chapter there will be Nalu of course! Kagura and Yukino will come into the picture. There will even be some more action! There will even be a little confrontation with Kagura, she sure is a tough one!**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**Glen coco out~**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44~ I meet a bounty hunter, a scary woman with a sword, and another celestial mage!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But my ships will be sailed soon, THEY WILL! The fabulous cover art is not made by me, but is made by the genius yoriru from tumblr! Please go check her out!**

**Authors note~ Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, I always say this. But it's because I'm sick, I'm just a little under the weather. But hey, that doesn't stop me from writing this! I'm feeling a little better, hopefully it won't affect my writing. Anyways enough of me, on with the story!**

Ah, this morning is one of the most perfect mornings ever so far. Somehow during the night Natsu and I switched positions a little. We were both laying on our sides facing one another. Natsu had his arm wrapped around me like he was trying to pull me closer.

I don't know what it is, but cuddling is the best thing in the world. I just feel so safe in his arms. I opened my eyes to see his mouth slightly opened. How did he manage to be so darn cute? I could hear his light snoring, it was music to my ears.

"I didn't know you could be so cute." I giggled softly. Natsu's mouth closed and went into some kind of a pouting expression. Natsu opened one eye which startled me. He was fake sleeping again wasn't he! How did I not manage to catch him!

"I'm not cute." Natsu whined while opening the other eye. How could he say that. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

"I never said anything like that." I teased. Natsu squinted his eyes at me. I did say it aloud, and even in my head. But who cares, teasing Natsu is one of my favorite things to do.

"Teasing Lucy is also one of my favorite things to do." Natsu snickered. Natsu reached out and poked my cheek. What was he doing. I said it first! I pulled my hands out from the covers and began to poke his cheek.

"I could do this all day." Natsu chuckled. I nodded my head in agreement. It was too early for this. I dropped my hand onto my pillow, which seemed a bit furry. My eyes widened when I felt a sudden scratch on the back of my neck.

"Lucy's head is so big!" Happy cried out. I quickly leaned up to see Happy laying on top of my pillow. I felt my cheeks heat up. Happy heard everything! It's a good thing Natsu didn't try doing anything else other than teasing.

"You're so lucky Lucy." Natsu grinned. I didn't like this grin Natsu put on. It meant something was going to happen later for sure. I put two fingers up and pointed them at my eyes and then at him.

"I'm watching you dragon boy." I whispered. I heard Happy groan and Natsu did the same. Except Natsu's was a little bit more like a growl now that I think about it.

"You two really need to stop flirting like that in front of me." Happy sighed heavily. I shrugged it off. I need to be more cautious of my surrounding as well. I didn't even know Happy was even there, I feel kind of bad now.

I looked down at the pouting cat. I smiled slightly as I went towards him. Happy flinched like I was going to hit him or something. I rolled my eyes and reached my hands out. I picked Happy up and pulled him towards my chest.

"I'm sorry Happy." I apologized. Happy looked up at me like he was going to cry. Oh my god, he was crying!

"I'm sorry for calling you all those mean names." Happy cried. I smiled wider. I started to pet his back. I looked down to see his little green backpack not with him. When the backpack was there, I guess I couldn't see that.

"You're a guild member as well!?" I asked. I didn't know cast could do that. I don't see any problem with it, but it is a bit weird. But hey, my life is also a bit weird. Actually it's a lot weird.

"Of course he is." Natsu laughed. I looked back down at Happy. I let one hand fall down to my side to reach into my pocket. I thought of the one thing that always makes Happy, well, happy. I pulled out his most treasured thing.

"Fish!" Happy cried out. I set Happy down and gave him the fish. I wiped my hands onto my pants. That fish sure was slimy. I cringed thinking about holding it in my hand. Happy began to gobble the fish down only leaving the bones.

"Thanks Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. I gave him a thumbs up. I guess my morning isn't that bad so far today. I'm not waking up to fights or anything. Just pure bliss with my loved ones.

"Lucy, you have a creepy look on your face." Natsu teased. My eye twitched. I pulled my hand back ready to whack Natsu. I stopped in mid air. Natsu's eyes widened. Natsu lit one of his fists on fire and shot a fire ball at the side of the tent.

Natsu grabbed onto Happy and I, he rolled us out of the tent. The next thing I knew, the tent was destroyed, and a man was standing on top of it. I quickly reached in my pocket to see if my key were still there, they were.

Natsu helped Happy and I up. Natsu stood in front of us, he was growling. I've never really seen him like this, maybe once. He was surely pissed off. I got onto my tippy toes and looked over his shoulder to see the man standing there.

I quickly looked around to see all the tents destroyed. Everyone was standing outside of their tents ready for battle. Jellal and Erza stood side by side. Rouge and Sting had their magic already for full blast. Fro and Lector held onto one another.

Romeo pulled Wendy over to him with Carla in the other hand. Lisanna and Bixlow stood in front of them. Bixlow had his helmet off for once which was a rare sight. Lisanna had on some sort of cat suit on, it was quite interesting to see. Mira was right beside Lisanna with Laxus behind them.

Gray and Lyon stood in front of Juvia. It looks like Lyon's old habits die hard. Juvia insisted she would be fine, but Gray said no. Lyon smiled softly back at Juvia who smiled back, Gray looked quite irritated.

Gajeel and Lily stood back to back, Lily was in his full grown size. I know what Natsu meant now. That cat really wasn't what it seemed to be. Levy stood behind them. I glanced around the campsite to see no Cana, was she still at the bar.

"Oi Lucy, hide me." Cana whispered into my ear. I jumped a little. When did she get behind us. I quickly picked Happy up on instinct. I nodded my head at Cana. I don't know what this guy's business is but it's obviously not good.

"Oi you with the bun head, what are you here for?" Natsu called out. Natsu's fist closed and opened a few times. He was itching to get into a fight. I looked over to Gajeel to see him smiling. Damn, they really like fighting don't they?

"Haha, I haven't heard that one before." The man laughed. He was a strange looking man. He was a little bit taller than Natsu. The man had black hair wrapped up in a bun which was covered by some white cloth. He kind of looked like a girl with it like that.

"Lucy, please stop making me laugh." Natsu held in a few giggles. I whispered an I'm sorry. I didn't know I could be so funny. Anyways back to the man. He had some weird tattoos under his eyes, they were triangles.

The man's eyes looked crimson. He had some type of dark purple armor on that only covered him a little. His chest was bare. He had on some weird colored pants tied with an orange cloth. He had on some brown earrings that looked like a gourd.

My jaw dropped. This guy's fashion sense sucked like a lot. He looked ridiculous. What guy wears stuff like this. He didn't look the least bit terrifying. But you never judge a book by its cover, still though, he's too much.

"Why are you doing this to me." Natsu chuckled. Natsu slapped a hand over his mouth but continued to laugh. Did I go too far? I didn't mean to make him laugh. I was just being honest.

"Hey love birds, I'm looking for someone." The man called over to us. Natsu stopped laughing. Erza looked like she was going to step into the conversation but Jellal beat her to the punch. Jellal stepped in front of Erza.

"You could have just asked instead of destroying our tents." Jellal hissed out. The man shrugged and looked at all of us.

"I had to wake you all up somehow." The man grinned. I did not like this guy so far. He seemed really care free. I put my hand into my pocket to grip my keys. I just had this feeling a battle was going to break out soon.

"Who are you looking for?" Gajeel grunted. The man turned his head over towards Gajeel.

"I'm looking for some guy, he has brown hair." The man slurred. Now that I look at him, he reminds me of someone. I looked back to Cana, she was standing the same way. They both seemed, drunk.

"That's not very specific." Gray commented. Bacchus smiled.

"Well none of us have brown hair so thanks for being an asshole." Gajeel growled. The man shook his head. I was pretty sure Gajeel was right. None of us have brown hair except Cana, but she's a girl.

"I have a tracking device and it lead me here." The man held up a card. I've seen a card like that before. When I was younger, I remember it from somewhere! I quickly gave Happy to Cana. I stepped next to Natsu so the man could see me.

"You're from the card kingdom aren't you?" I asked. The man smiled widely.

"Well kind of, I just work for the queen." The man grinned. I'm tired of calling him the man. I want to know his name. I've seen this guy somewhere before, think Lucy! The card kingdom, who was the queen again?

"Your name, it's Bacchus isn't it?" I asked. His smile confirmed my answer. He was a famous bounty hunter. He was well known in many kingdoms.

When my mother was still alive. She was friends with the queen, I only got to be there for a little bit. All I know is the queen had a child, not sure what gender they were. I guess it was a boy. I only saw a glimpse of him once.

"You got it Blondie, so, where's the prince?" Bacchus asked. Prince? I looked over to Jellal, maybe he dyed his hair? No, who the hell could it be. Bacchus pulled out a gourd and began to drink from it, and that's when it clicked.

"How long has the prince been missing?" I asked. Bacchus laughed, he just didn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked. Bacchus stopped laughing.

"The prince disappeared when the queen died, we've been looking for him for a long time now." Bacchus stated. The queen, she died? What was her name, it started with a C. Cornelia? That's it!

"How come you just found him now? It's been so long." I asked. Bacchus began to think.

"Every time I find him, he somehow disappears." Bacchus hissed. I laughed a little. How in the world does that happen. So Bacchus has pretty much spent all his youth looking for this prince.

"Well I'm sorry, but your tracking device must be wrong." Jellal stated. Bacchus squinted at him.

"No way, he is here and I know it." Bacchus stated. I looked behind me to see Cana trying to hide behind us the best she could. Cana, she's in our guild. What is her magic again? My eyes widened, the prince was, Cana?!

Natsu and I looked at each other quickly. Natsu and I slowly turned our heads to Cana, she was the prince. But, she's a girl. There has to be a mistake here. Cana looked up at us and smiled nervously.

Natsu and I quickly looked forward to see Bacchus looking at us. I gulped. This was bad. What the hell was going on here?! Bacchus held up his card and started to walk around. The card beeped louder every time it went in our direction.

"Shit." Natsu whispered. Bacchus walked over to us. He was pretty much towering over us. His tracking card was really going off now. Bacchus smirked.

"I finally found you!" Bacchus exclaimed. Natsu lit his fists up and I got into a fighting stance. I've been working on my punches with Erza, hers were way stronger than mine.

"I don't really feel like fighting, but you're asking for it." Bacchus rolled his eyes. Natsu and Bacchus collided fists. Bacchus and Natsu pulled their hands back in pain.

"Damn you really burned me." Bacchus hissed. Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"You've got a strong punch." Natsu growled. They looked like they were kill each other. I quickly got in-between them. This was something we could not solve with fighting.

"Why do you need the prince?" I asked. Bacchus looked taken back. He leaned in a little. Natsu pulled me to the side. Bacchus pulled back.

"You're an interesting one, I've seen you somewhere before." Bacchus stated. Crap. I didn't think about disguise. but I'm not wearing a dress or anything. I don't look like a princess. Natsu pushed me behind him.

"She is not what you're looking for." Natsu growled. Bacchus nodded in agreement.

"I want the prince, hand him over and I'll leave." Bacchus slurred. I looked back to Cana, she stopped trembling. She just stared at Bacchus. Cana walked out from behind us. She gave Happy to me. I reached out for her, but she shook her head.

"I'm who you want." Cana stated. Bacchus looked at Cana, his jaw dropped. His eyes lowered down towards her body and then back up. Bacchus took the card and waved it around her, it was beeping like crazy.

"The prince cross dresses?" Bacchus was dumbfounded. Cana took the card out his hand and destroyed it with another card she had. Bacchus shook his head and stared at Cana.

"You're prince Cana?" Bacchus asked. Cana nodded her head.

"But you're a woman." Bacchus stated. Cana rolled her eyes. She took the gourd out of his hands and took drink out of it.

"If he keeps asking stupid questions I'm just going to drink." Cana wiped her lips. She handed the drink to him. Bacchus eye twitched. He reached a hand out and poked her breast. He quickly pulled back his hand.

"It's real." Bacchus whispered. Cana smacked her forehead. This situation totally turned from threatening to stupid.

"Who asked you to take me?" Cana asked. Bacchus took a few gulps of his drink.

"Your father." Bacchus stated. Cana's eyes widened.

"What?" She whispered. They must be talking about Gildarts.

"After your mother died, we found a letter addressed to him, we sent it." Bacchus simply said. Cana looked like she was going to cry.

"Why did he not come find me himself?" Cana asked. Bacchus looked a bit taken back.

"He has been looking for you, I just found you first." Bacchus stated. And that's what broke the ice. Cana started to cry. She was going to tumble to the ground until Bacchus grabbed her.

"Oi, don't go crying now." Bacchus hissed out. Cana smiled up at him.

"I'm just so happy." Cana wiped away a few tears. Cana gathered herself and pulled away from Bacchus, she was blushing.

"So, why did everyone think you were a prince?" Gajeel asked. Cana turned around towards Gajeel who was now standing behind her. Now that I look at it, everyone was around us now.

"I never got out of the castle often, I looked like a boy when I was younger." Cana stated. Everyone nodded their head. It makes sense.

"You surely did grow up to be quite a woman." Bacchus commented. Cana turned around and winked at him.

"So now we are going to see him right?" Cana asked. Bacchus smirked.

"I see your willing, you can meet up with your friends later if you want." Bacchus stated. Cana glanced over to me and then everyone else. We gave her a thumbs up.

"I say we have a drinking contest, then you could take me to Glidarts." Cana smirked. Of course Cana would suggest that.

"You're my kind of woman princess." Bacchus winked. Cana blushed only a little. She turned to all of us. Cana began to hug everyone. Wendy cried a little. Cana reassured her she would be back soon.

"I hope to see you again Cana-san." Juvia smiled. Cana hugged her tightly. This was kind of sad, I didn't really want her to go.

"Take care of Lis you hear Bixlow." Cana slapped Bixlow on the butt. I cringed a little. Lisanna sighed a little. Lisanna hugged Cana goodbye. Cana turned to Gray and Erza. She ruffled their hair. Erza looked a bit happy because of it.

"Lucy." Cana called to me. I snapped out of it. Even though Cana has teased me and groped me, I'll still miss her. I gave Happy over to Natsu and tackled Cana into a big hug. Cana laughed as she hugged me back.

"I'll be back before you know it, I just have a few thing to deal with." Cana giggled. I nodded my head. I let a few tears slip out. I quickly wiped them away. I squeezed her tight and let go.

"I'll miss you booze lady." I smiled. Cana breathed in a huge amount of air, she let it out. Cana linked her arms with Bacchus. She waved a to all of us, I really wanted to see Cana in a princess dress all of a sudden.

"See you later Princess Cana!" We all shouted. Cana glanced back to us and smiled.

"Catch you later nerds!" She stuck her tongue out at us. We just all stood there, no one said a word. After we watched her leave we looked back to our tents.

"Hey! I didn't beat the shit out him yet!" Gajeel hissed. Lily chuckled as he went back to his regular size.

"We need to get on the road anyways." Sting commented. Rouge nodded his head in agreement.

"So, Yukino's guild is not far from here right?" I asked. Rouge nodded. Okay, this is all going to be okay. I can do this. I suddenly feel super nervous. I gulped, what if Yukino denies my help? Don't think like this Lucy, it's not positive.

"Come on Luce." Natsu gave me a small pat on my back. I smiled up on him. That's right. I have everyone helping me out. I gave him a thumbs up and went towards our somewhat destroyed tent. Jellal was messing with it.

"You don't have to do that Jellal." I said as I leaned down. Jellal looked up at me and sighed.

"He destroyed all of it, I should've kicked his ass." Jellal hissed. My eyes widened a little. This is so not the Jellal I knew. Hmmm, this is interesting.

"We'll just find a place to stay, it's going to be all okay." I smiled. Jellal rolled his eyes. He rolled his eyes at me!

"Oi, what's your problem." I asked. Jellal let out a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit irritated lately." Jellal stated. I sat down on my butt and starred at him.

"What's got you all irritated?" Gray asked. I jumped a little when he sat down next to me. Jellal hummed.

"I guess it's because I feel like Erza is always the one saving my ass, I should be the man." Jellal grumbled. I laughed a little. Jellal glared at me, I put my hands up in the air. I whispered a sorry.

"That's just how Erza-san is though." Juvia commented. I jumped again. Juvia sat on the other side of me. Damn, these people were like ninja's.

"You do got a point Juvia-chan." Lyon said. I expected it that time. Thank god because I would've had a heart attack if I didn't.

"Erza sure is a strong person." Natsu grunted behind me. Natsu looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I wish I could be more like you Natsu." Jellal groaned. Natsu gave me a small frown.

"I think you're just fine the way you are Jellal, Erza fell in love with you for a reason." Mira giggled. Jellal jumped to the side as Mira sat down.

"You could step you're game a little bit, that's all." Laxus and Gajeel grunted at the same time. That earned them a hit from Mira and Levy.

"I don't know much about Erza, but I think she really loves you dude." Sting sat down next to Jellal. Rouge gave him a nod to agree with his brother.

"I say you show Erza-san how strong you truly are Jellal-san." Wendy giggled. Jellal looked at Wendy like she was a goddess.

"Wendy's right Jellal." Romeo winked. Jellal nodded his head. Happy jumped into my lap and offered Jellal a fish, he denied.

"You guys are all really nice." Jellal smiled. Lisanna and Bixlow jumped in giving him a thumbs up.

"You can do it Jellal." We all cheered. Jellal looked like he was truly happy.

"What are you all talking about?" Erza asked. My eyes widened to see Erza smiling down at us.

"What cake we should buy you." Jellal blurted out. Everyone nodded their heads nervously. Erza looked quite amused.

"Alright, lets hit the road." Erza smiled. Jellal got up and pulled Erza instead of her pulling him. She looked a bit surprised, but she went along with it.

"That was great, I feel super gay now." Gajeel hissed out. Levy knocked him on the head. I got up and let out a hand for Natsu. He took it. Happy flew up onto my head, I swear if he calls me a horse I will scream.

We all began to follow Jellal and Erza. It felt a little empty without Cana. I hope her and her father have a good meeting. Wait, why are we following Jellal and Erza. I looked ahead to see Sting and Rouge, oh.

"How long do you think this walk will be?" Happy whined. Rouge looked back to us and hummed.

"About five minutes." Rouge smiled. Hold up, five minutes. Why the hell did not take care of it last night.

"Why didn't we just go last night?" Gajeel asked. Sting stopped walking and shivered.

"Kagura would have killed us if we bothered her that late." Rouge stated. I nodded my head slowly. This Kagura girl, she can't be that scary, right? No, it's all going to be fine.

"What's their guild called?" I asked. Rouge fell back a little to get into step with us. Natsu switch sides with me.

"Mermaid Heel." A woman's voice said. I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out, hopefully not a spatula. The woman stood in front of us. She wore a white bow in her purple brown hair. She wore a white outfit trimmed with gold.

What really caught my eye was that sword by her side. It was wrapped up in cloth with a seal hanging from it. How in the world was she going to use that sword like that. Was she going to whack her enemies with it.

"Hello Kagura, looking good as ever." Sting nervously laughed. Kagura gave Rouge a look as if she wanted to hear that from him. Hmmm, interesting.

"Kagura." Rouge moved out his hand towards her. She reached out hers.

"Rouge." They shook hands. I couldn't help but smile. Kagura let go of his hand and turned to me. She squinted it at me.

"Are you hear to cook me a meal?" Kagura looked amused. I looked towards my hand, there it was. I just wanted to hit myself with the spatula.

"If you want me too." I replied. Nice one Lucy, you win the award for that one. I could hear Natsu chuckle a little. I elbowed him in the side.

"So, why are you here?" Kagura asked. She did seem a bit tough. I dropped the spatula to the ground.

"I need to see Yukino about something." I stated. Kagura looked a bit taken back. She made it so her back was now fully straight up.

"What business do you have with Yukino?" Kagura asked. Oh god, I feel like I'm talking to someone's mother. She seems so protective over her.

"I need her to help me, I'm also a celestial mage." I smiled. Kagura eyed me carefully.

"I don't care, she's not helping you." Kagura said as she turned away from me. My jaw dropped. No way, I have to get past this lady to get to Yukino. She's so mean. Calm down Lucy, just calm down and everything will be okay.

"No, I need her help, it's important." I ran around Kagura and stepped in front of her. Kagura brought up her sword to my chin.

"Don't make me use this on you." She growled. I really wish I hadn't dropped that spatula. I didn't move an inch even though I was trembling inside. Everything was telling me too move away from this dangerous woman, she looked like she was prepared to kill a man.

"Hear me out, it's important." I stated. Her eyes were deadly. I could feel Natsu wanting to jump in. I told him it was okay.

"You're annoying, I don't deal with annoying people." She hissed. God, what did I have to say so she would listen to me? I'm not Erza who can beat this woman in battle. I don't have flaming fist that make people back off. But I do have a voice, I just need to use it.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, I'll keep Yukino safe." I was kind of pissed off at this woman. She called me annoying. Kagura nudged my chin with her sword.

"I said, no." She smirked. I looked behind me to see the guild. It must have Yukino in it. I glanced back to Kagura. I looked behind her to see Natsu growling a little, he was not going to like what I was about to do.

"Oh my god what is that thing?!" I exclaimed. Kagura's eyes widened as she looked back to see what I was talking about. I ran, I ran faster than I thought I could. Kagura jumped into action and chased me, everyone else followed.

Kagura swung her sword at a nearby tree. I dodged it thankfully. Oh my god this was terrible and fricken scary. Natsu, Lyon and Gray tried to slow Kagura down, but she dodged their attacks. She was like a second Erza!

I passed by something that seemed extremely useful. A puddle, oh Aquarius was going to be pissed. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out the key. Kagura was getting closer. I put the key into the water.

"I open the gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I panted. Aquarius appeared and she was so mad. She glared at me and then looked towards Kagura.

"You really are annoying." Kagura hissed. Kagura pulled up her sword to whack Aquarius. Aquarius was even more pissed now. I gave her a wink and started to run again instead it was backwards.

"You asked for this!' Aquarius hissed. Aquarius shot a river of water at Kagura, she shot back and hit the tree. Aquarius turned back to me like she was going to kill me. I smiled and gave her a wink.

"I'll tell you later, I close the gate of Aquarius!" I shouted. I turned around and ran towards the guild. I was so close. Kagura would be getting up soon, and I'll be dead meat. Oh my god, why didn't I think of a better plan than this!

I busted the pink guild doors open to see woman everywhere. They all stared in shock at me. I heard an angry shout from behind me. I closed the guild doors and ran in. I don't even know what Yukino looks like. Damn it! I'm so stupid! If Yukino is Angel's sister, she'll look somewhat like her.

The guild doors busted open to see a very wet and angry Kagura. She looked around the guild until she spotted me. She smirked. Oh god, I'm totally dead now. Or I thought I was. Kagura jumped towards me with her closed sword.

I put my hand into my pocket, please be a sword! I pulled it out and blocked with it. I felt a rush of magic run over me. All the woman in the guild stared at us. Kagura stared at me in shock. I did just pull a sword out of my pocket, I understand her shock.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. I kicked Kagura in the stomach and ran around tables avoiding her. I jumped onto a table and looked around quickly, I saw sliver whitish hair. Kagura was right behind me.

"Damn." I hissed. I jumped off the table and someone took my place. Erza stood there in her armor I've never seen before. It wasn't really armor though, it was a purple outfit with flowers on it, it was simple. She had her hair up and a katana in one hand.

"You're not going to hurt my friend." Erza said coolly. Kagura tried whacking at her many times. Erza blocked a few of them. Erza cut under Kagura's eye, leaving only a little mark. I turned around from the amazing battle and headed towards the girl I believe is Yukino.

"Yukino!" I called out. The girl looked over to me with wide eyes. I smiled, I found her thanks god.

"Who are you!" She shouted. She looked pissed. I looked around to see it a bit destroyed. Damn it. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by mages. I would be mad too.

"I need your help." I cried out. Someone fricken tried to hit me with a carrot.

"Stop!" I yelled. The carrots halted. I looked back towards Yukino.

"I really need your help, just let me explain to you." I panted. Yukino shook her head.

"I don't even know you." Yukino stated. I got onto one of knees and put my head down. Which evidently surprised a lot of people.

"I am Lucy Heartphilla and I'm sometimes really stupid. " I smiled.

"I am a princess who ran away from an abusive father who is actually being controlled by an evil witch," I took a deep breath. "I lost my mother at a young age." I heard a few people gasp at that one.

"I have amazing friends who will do anything for me." My voice began to become louder.

"I am a celestial mage who is going to marry Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon prince who got cursed to be a dragon but turned human because of a scarf, which might sound dumb but isn't!" I shouted. I looked up towards Yukino, she was shocked.

"I need all the keys of the twelve zodiac to help me, I need you and your spirits to help me." I said while getting up.

"I'm not going to give you my keys." Yukino hissed. I was a bit taken back. That was not what I said.

"I want you to come travel with me, help me defeat the witch, help me save the people at my kingdom." I was starting to become desperate. Yukino eyed me carefully.

"I don't believe you, Princess Lucy was said to be dead by her father." Yukino stated. Oh, that hurt. I know my father was being controlled, but that really hurt me.

"I told you everything about me, you don't even believe me." I laughed bitterly. I think I was crying now. I really wanted to stay strong, but this was a bit too much right now. I think everything was attacking me at once.

"Why would I lie about something like that." I yelled. I was losing my cool. Yukino took a step back.

"Some people are just bad." Yukino whispered. I need to suck it up. I wiped away my tears.

"I can prove she's not lying." Mira stated. Yukino looked behind me at Mira, she was confused.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked. Mira startled me a little. She gave me that look.

"Natsu, Gray, and Lyon, come over here!" Mira called. They came running over to us. Natsu reached his hand out and caressed my slightly wet cheeks.

"Cover Lucy really quickly!" Mira smiled. They did as she said and mad a circle around me. Natsu gave me a wink and turned his head forward. Mira shoved her hand into my pocket and started to pull out this dress.

"Let's do this!" Mira chuckled. I gave out a little yelp as she changed me extremely fast. Mira shoved some high heels on me and fixed my hair. It took about three minutes to change everything.

"Done!" Mira exclaimed. The boys moved out the way and stared at me. Everyone was staring at me. My dress was pink with red ruffles here and there. My hair was put up into a tight bun with my bangs hanging down. I wore red high heels that were sure to hurt my feet.

"You're really lucky man." Lyon elbowed Natsu. Natsu's jaw dropped. I felt like I was back at the castle again, except not. I didn't like the feeling of being gawked at. I looked over at Yukino who was now bowing.

Everyone was bowing. Even Kagura. I didn't want this. I hated this. I wanted to be equal with everyone. I was not better than anyone else, I was me.

I looked towards Natsu, he was still standing there gawking at me, I giggled. I just stared at Yukino, she glanced up but then back down. She looked like she was afraid of me not.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Princess." Yukino stated. I shook my head.

"Why are you sorry, you shouldn't be sorry." I sighed. At least she believed me now. I didn't want her to call me princess all the time though. I was just Lucy.

"I didn't believe you, I'm sorry." Yukino said. I walked towards her. I took her hand and pulled her up.

"Please call me Lucy." I smiled. Yukino smiled and nodded her head.

"So, are you going to come with me?" I asked. Yukino's smile flattened. Damn, was that all for nothing.

"I don't know." Yukino replied. I suddenly felt two hands go onto both of my shoulders. Standing next to me was Rouge and Sting.

"Hello Yukino." They said in unison. Yukino looked surprised. She immediately hugged all of us. I was in the middle so I got dragged along. Sting was blushing like mad. Rouge only blushed a little.

"I missed you guys, are you with Princess, I mean Lucy?" Yukino asked. Sting nodded his head. Yukino pulled back and gave me a smile.

"I want to help you out." Yukino smiled. Her smile was nice, she kind of reminded me of someone. I looked back to see Lisanna and Bixlow talking to some of the Mermaid Heel guild members. They really do look alike.

"Wait." Kagura stated. Kagura walked towards us and pulled me around to face her.

"You can join us too!" I yelled. Kagura gave out a little giggle. My jaw dropped. She actually laughed. Oh my goodness she laughed!

"I was going to ask, but I guess I was invited." Kagura gave me a slight smile. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm sorry." I said. Kagura looked taken back.

"For what?" Kagura asked. I sighed. I looked around the guild to see a few smashed tables. I'm sure that Gajeel and Natsu were about to get into a fight anytime soon.

"I just couldn't get you to agree, so I took action, I'm sorry for that." I sighed happily. Kagura nodded her head and reached out her hand. She ruffled my hair.

"I'm glad I made some new friends." Kagura tried to smile, but she utterly failed. It was scary. I smiled nervously as I patted her shoulder.

"We leave tomorrow, Erza gave me the details." Kagura stated. Kagura took one last glance at Rouge. Rouge blushed under her stare. She nodded her head and went towards Erza. I guess during their fight they became friends.

"So, I guess you guys are staying here for tonight, we have extra rooms in the back." Yukino gave us a genuine smile. It reminded me of someone though, not Lisanna, Angel.

"I have something to tell you." I said. Yukino turned towards me.

"What is it?" Yukino asked. How would she take this? Should I tell her? I don't know what to do. Just be honest, come on Lucy!

"You're sister, I've met her, she goes by the name Angel now." I blurted out. Yukino's face turned from a frown then to a smile.

"Sorano, she's alive!?" Yukino asked. I nodded my head. Yukino looked like she would cry.

"After this mission, will you take me to her?" Yukino asked. I smiled. Of course I would. Maybe Angel has changed since then. It's been a few months.

"Yes, we can all go together." I smiled. Yukino literally tackled me. I let out a little giggle. I love making someone happy. Yukino pulled back and pulled out her keys.

"I have two of the golden zodiac." Yukino smiled. I was going to reach into my pocket, but I realized I was in a dress.

"I have three so far, I plan to make contracts with the rest." I smiled. Yukino nodded. I reached out my hand for Yukino's. She looked confused.

"Yukino, will you make a contract with me." I smiled. Yukino laughed as she put out her hand.

"I will." Yukino giggled. Yukino let go of my hand and turned to Sting.

"You never finished your game of cards with me." Yukino whined. Sting laughed as he pulled Yukino towards a table with other guild members. I turned to my left to see Rouge.

"You're not going with them?" I questioned. Rouge shook his head.

"I don't interfere with love." Rouge stated. I couldn't help be dumbfounded.

"I never expected those words to leave your mouth." I laughed. I held onto my stomach. Rouge blushed a little.

"Neither did I." Kagura chuckled. I jumped up straight and tripped a little. Rouge did the same. People really need to stop startling me today.

"K-Kagura!" Rouge yelped. I decided to walk away from them. Rouge looked over to me for help and I whispered something.

"I don't interfere with love." I whispered. Rouge's jaw dropped. Rouge turned to Kagura and began to chat with her. Everything was perfect. Today wasn't even that bad. I looked around the guild, everyone was getting along.

I laughed as I watch Juvia cling onto Gray calling everyone a love rival. Gray laughed as well, I'm sure he is getting use to it. Lyon was chatting up with some ladies in the guild. Jellal and Erza were sharing some cake.

I looked over to Mira, she had my clothes and keys in one hand. She gave me a smile and walked over towards me. She gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you." I smiled as I hugged her back. She hummed as she handed me the clothes and keys. The keys were in something now though. It was a little pouch with the Fairy Tail mark on it.

"It's for your keys, I made it last night." Mira sigh happily. I gave her one more big hug. She returned it. Mira waved to me and said goodnight. I looked outside the window, it was already night time!? Mira walked over to Laxus giving him a smile.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy called out. I turned around to see Wendy next to me. I smiled as I looked down at her.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked a bit worried.

"I think you broke Natsu!" Romeo exclaimed. Wait, what? I looked over to Natsu. His mouth was still open. Happy was flying around his head many time trying to get his attention. I walked over towards Natsu, he followed my movements.

"Natsu?" I said as I waved a hand in front of his face. I looked down to Wendy and Romeo. They gave me a worried look. I gave my things over to Romeo to hold for a moment. I turned back to Natsu.

"I'll cook for you when we get back to the cave." I chimed. Natsu's face went from shocked to a big grin. Natsu quickly hugged me and pulled me up.

"You're so pretty Lucy!" Natsu chimed. I blushed as I lightly tapped Natsu's head.

"Put me down, people are staring." I laughed. Natsu set me down, but he still had his arms wrapped around me.

"I want love like that." Wendy sighed happily. I glanced down at Romeo to see him blushing. Wendy looked over to Romeo.

"You look nice with a shade of pink." Wendy giggled a little. Romeo shoved his scarf up and pulled it up to his nose. Romeo handed me my stuff. Romeo grabbed onto Wendy's wrist and pulled her towards Gajeel and Levy.

"He kind of reminds me of you Natsu." I giggled softly. Natsu pulled me closer to him and laughed.

"He's always looked up to me, even when I was in dragon form." Natsu chimed. I could imagine a little Romeo following around Natsu the big fearsome dragon.

"Good, I'm a big fearsome dragon." Natsu chuckled.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Happy called down to us. He was flying above us. He had a key in his hand.

"This is the key to our room, I'm sharing it with you, so no funny business." Happy said as he dropped the key onto us. Natsu caught it and looked down to me.

"Funny business." Natsu chuckled. I blushed as I pulled back and snatched the key from him. I took Natsu by the wrist and pulled him into the hallway Yukino told me about. Everything was pink.

I looked down to the key to see the room number. I turned to the door on my right and let go of Natsu's hand. I put the key into the door. I opened the very pink door. I thought the guild was too pink, I was so wrong. I looked back to Natsu to see him cringe.

I closed the door and looked around the room. There was one huge bed that was heart shaped. The covers were pink and so were the heart shaped pillows. I looked down to the frilly pink carpet. It was too pink, I was going to go blind.

"We match." I gulped. Natsu glared at me a little. I could hear him saying it's salmon over and over again. Okay you win Natsu, it's salmon. Natsu smiled with victory as he flipped onto the bed.

"I didn't get a kiss from you today Lucy." Natsu whined. I laughed as I kicked off my shoes and pulled my hair out of the tight bun. Natsu reached up and pulled me down onto him. Natsu leaned up and pecked my cheek.

"Happy said no funny business." I teased. Natsu pouted.

"Happy says a lot of things." Natsu whined. I leaned down and gave him a kiss. I smiled as I pulled back. Natsu grinned as he pulled me down and kissed me again.

"This dress is annoying but super cute on you." Natsu pulled back. I got up and off the bed. I threw the magic pocket outfit at him. He caught it with ease.

"Please bring out some clothes." I smiled. Natsu nodded as he closed his eyes and pulled something out. I was horrified. I quickly pulled the red skimpy clothing to my chest and knocked him on the head.

"Natsu." I whined. I was so embarrassed. I swear he is too much sometimes. Natsu laughed as he pulled out some shorts and a tank top. I gladly took them.

"No looking." I stated. Natsu rolled his eyes playfully. Natsu turned around and so did I. I stripped off the dress and shoved on the shorts. I was halfway done with putting on my top until I notice Natsu's thoughts.

"Natsu." I hissed. I turned around to see him smiling nervously at me. I pulled down the top. Natsu was wearing some green shorts with no shirt. He had his scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Lucy." Natsu smiled. I rolled my eyes as I pulled back the pink covers and got in. Natsu followed my lead. Natsu threw an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I sighed softly. I heard the door open to reveal a blue cat.

"Thank god for no funny business." Happy smiled. Natsu and I laughed. Happy turned off the lights. I opened my arms for Happy, he flew into them. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head back onto Natsu's chest.

"Goodnight, I love you guys." I yawned.

"I love you both, goodnight." Natsu snuggled his head into the crook of my neck.

"Same." Happy stated. We all laughed. We knew what he really meant. Tomorrow we should head towards our closest destination. At that last thought, I drifted off to slumber.

**Authors Note~ I'm pretty sure this is an earlier update than the last one! So, how did you like the chapter!? I loved it! There was action, and even romance which is my favorite. I even tried to add some more humor. **

**Also I read a lot of the reviews and let me tell you, I love them all. You're all really nice! You guys are what make me feel better. I was really feeling like crap because I was sick and all, until I read your comments, it so nice. **

**If you guys ever want to talk to me, please just message me! I will reply for sure! Anyway next chapter you should expect Nalu of course, more villains will appear! Some new faces and I think Leo should be the next person to go see? Anyone else agree!?**

**See you next chapter!**

**Glen coco out~**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45~ I get dressed up as a boy, have a nose bleed, and meet an emotional orange headed man with a pink haired woman by his side?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr. Please go check her out!**

**Authors note~ Hello everyone! Sorry but I was spending time with family, I can't give that time up. Anyways my cold has gotten a little better, my stuffy nose is still here though. So, who wanted to know my tumblr!? **

**My URL is glen-senpai. Maybe you'll see a picture of me, maybe you won't! I just made it recently though! I hope you guys check it out! Enough of me, on with the story!**

_Lucy's dreamland!_

_I could tell this was a dream, because I don't remember falling asleep standing up straight. I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I pretty much feel like my eyes were still closed though. God, why the heck were there no lights in my dream? _

_I moved up my arms in front of me and waved them around. There was nothing there. For some reason I felt empty inside. This place, it was making me feel like this. Why was this happening. My throat grew dry. _

_Maybe if I think about a light, it will appear? I closed my eyes and thought really hard of a candle. Come on Lucy, think! I stopped thinking when I felt a familiar heat near my face. That's when I cracked one of my eyes open. There was a fire! Did I do that? _

_"Lucy's a weirdo!" Natsu sang. I opened my other eye immediately to see my idiot standing next to me. Natsu was wearing his usual outfit, I looked down to see my red dress? I reached my hands up to my hair to feel my ribbon in place. _

_I wonder why I'm wearing this. I feel asleep in something completely different. Maybe I was uncomfortable in the clothes I was wearing?____I quickly shrugged it off and whacked Natsu on the head, the fire went out. Oh great! Back to darkness!_

_"Lucy you're so mean to me!" Natsu cried out. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed onto Natsu's vest. I guess that was stupid to hit him, it was now dark again._

_"Please turn on the light." I whined. Natsu hummed as if he was thinking. I stared up at his face, or I tried to. I didn't actually know what I was grabbing right now, I think it was his vest. I could be grabbing his butt for all I know! _

_"Say you're sorry and I just might." Natsu snickered. I felt his breath fan over my face. I sighed heavily as I knocked my head into what I think was his chest. Well now I know it's not his butt. _

_"I'm sorry, will you please now light up this place?" I asked. Natsu sighed happily. Natsu snapped his fingers and there was the light! My eyes adjusted to the lighting again. I tried to see if we were actually somewhere I was familiar with, we weren't wasn't._

_"Where are we?" Natsu questioned. Natsu waved his hand around only to see nobody and no one. What the heck was going on? I've had some weird dreams, but this one was just strange._

_"Oh come on, I would rather dream about fish than this!" I hissed. I really would! I think I would even like to dream of kale more than this! Actually, I take that back. When I think of kale, I think of Ichiya._

_To be honest, I'm a bit afraid of the dark. When I was a kid I would be forced to sit in a closet if I was 'bad'. It was complete torture for me. But now Natsu was here with me, there is nothing to worry about. I'm fine._

_"That would be something Happy would dream of." Natsu chuckled. I was about to say something until there was a sob. Someone, was crying?! I looked up to see Natsu totally okay, was I crying?_

_I put a hand up to my face, nope. Where was it coming from? It seemed a bit distant. The sobbing sounded like no one I've met before. It was a man. I glanced up at Natsu to see his ears twitching. _

_"Which direction?" I asked. Natsu pointed forward. You can always count on Natsu's great hearing. I nodded as I grabbed onto Natsu's arm and walked forward. Natsu had a poker face the whole time we walked. It felt like we were walking for a long time, maybe it was only one minute? _

_Natsu pulled me to a stop, the sobbing continued. It was louder this time. Natsu frowned. He looked around. He looked almost, confused? Natsu leaned forward while brining out his hand in front of him. There was now someone there._

_The person continued to sob. I felt the need to reach out to them, but I held myself back. This man, he had orange hair. I knew exactly who he was right then. I cringed. Why the heck were we dreaming of him? _

_"L-Leave me alone!" Leo cried. He must be why I felt so empty, it was coming from him. I never, I never thought I would find him like this. I expected to see what the rumors told me. I suddenly felt incredibly guilty. _

_"Leo?" I questioned. I just couldn't believe it. This couldn't be him. I've heard countless of stories about him. They all said he was a player. They all said he was always happy. I guess you shouldn't believe in rumors._

_"I'm not Leo! Don't call me by that name!" He screamed. But, that was his name. I looked up to Natsu to see him frowning. Natsu put out an arm in front of me as if he was protecting me. Natsu pushed me behind him._

_"If you're not Leo, than who are you?" Natsu and I asked in unison. Leo looked up at us with tears still running down. He looked at us as if, we were his saviors. _

_"Loke, I want to be called Loke." Loke stated more calmly. Natsu and I both nodded. I wonder why he picked the name Loke. It was kind of close to Leo. Natsu put down his arms letting me stand next to him._

_"Why are you crying?" I asked. Loke looked up at us with shocked eyes. Loke quickly resorted to crying again. He looked like a mess. Natsu and I leaned down to Loke. Loke looked away in, shame?_

_"I-I won't remember this when I wake up, I'll try to push you away when you come." Loke spluttered out. That really wasn't an answer. I don't even know how to handle this. I'm terrible with crying people! _

_"Just, don't waste your time on me." Loke wiped a few tears away. I gulped hard. I couldn't do that. If I did that, what kind of person would I be. I sure as hell wouldn't be._

_"We will come to get you, we'll take away your pain." I smiled. Loke looked over to Natsu who was growling a little. I seemed to notice the room was getting a little bit brighter. The air didn't feel so thick anymore._

_"Can you, really do that?" Loke asked. I took a quick glance at Natsu, he was pouting. I nudged him a little and smiled. I looked back to Loke with my bright smile still shinning._

_"I think we could do that." I beamed. The ends of Loke's lips twitched up a little. I could see a smile coming on!_

_"Loke, why were you crying?" I asked again. Loke looked over at me, but then looked up. His eyes widened. I felt a looming presence over us. I didn't even have the courage to look back. I glanced over to Natsu. _

_"Don't look." Natsu hissed. I knew my curiosity would get the best of me. I slowly turned my head back. Chills ran up my spine. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw me move. Natsu quickly shot out his hand and put my head down by grabbing the back of my neck._

_"Don't you dare look." Natsu whispered. I gulped as I nodded my head. I was incredibly scared. Natsu pulled me close to him and shoved my face into his chest. I guess looking back really would be a bad idea. _

_"Why won't you leave me alone! I'm sorry!" Loke trembled. I heard bitter laughter behind me. It was a woman's laughter. I wanted to wake up, I didn't want to be here right now. I raised a shaky hand up to Natsu's vest. I clutched onto it for dear life._

_"We have to do something." I whispered. Natsu nodded. Natsu stood up abruptly taking me with him. Natsu pushed me behind him. Natsu made sure both of his hands were on fire this time. _

_"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted. When those words came out of Natsu's mouth, it made me somewhat safe. I looked ahead of him to see who it was. I froze, the woman standing in front of us was terrifying._

_"Stop! Just wake up and leave!" Loke screamed. Natsu and I turned around in shock. Just like that, we woke up._

_End of dreamland!_

"Wait!" I screamed. I lunged up to see Natsu standing next to me on the bed. I felt a slight pain on butt. Oh my god, OH MY GOD. I quickly tried to see what the pain was coming from. I looked over to Natsu for help, he was cackling.

"Oh my god, someone help me!" Natsu chuckled as he grabbed onto his sides.

"Someone help me!" I whined. I jumped off the bed and began running around the room. I patted my butt over and over again, the pain was now finally gone. I turned around slowly, my eyes wandered down to where a certain evil blue cat was laying.

"You!" I pointed at Happy. Happy snickered.

"You woke me up so suddenly and I got scared." Happy giggled. I was horrified.

"So you clung onto my butt!?" I hissed. Happy laughed even more now. The room was filled with giggles. I was fuming. I turned to Natsu Dragneel who was still laughing. I stomped over towards the bed.

"Oh my gosh, that was the best thing I've ever seen." Natsu chuckled while crumbling onto the bed. I jumped onto the bed and lunged at Natsu. Natsu continued to laugh. Oh, he was going to be crying when I'm done with him!

"Lucy!" Natsu cried. I reached my hands out and tickled his sides. Happy came flying over us and began ticking under Natsu nose. Natsu was sneezing and laughing. Has he had enough? Hmmm, no.

"I see you are all lively as ever." Gray interrupted. I turned around to see Gray and Juvia standing there dressed and ready to go. Juvia wore a long blue dress that stopped at her ankles. She looked like a princess.

"Gray, help me." Natsu uttered out. I flicked Natsu in the nose and looked back to the couple. All color drained from my face.

"Gray, your clothes." I deadpanned. Gray squeaked as he quickly his behind Juvia and used her dress as cover up.

"Where did those damn clothes go!?" Gray hissed. I sighed heavily, that goes in the vault of things I never want to see again.

"We will all meet you in the guild hall, please take your time." Juvia smiled as she backed up and Gray followed. The very pink door was now closed. I turned back to Natsu to see him gone?! I looked down to Happy to see him looking as well.

"Oi, dragon boy!" I called out. I stepped off the bed and saw no glimpse of him. I looked down to see a hand reaching out from under the bed. I squealed when the hand clung onto my foot and pulled me under the bed.

"I scared you!" Natsu sang. I frowned. I took my hand and brought it out to hit him. Natsu grabbed both and made sure they weren't going anywhere. The need to hit him was huge right now.

"You all most gave me a heart attack!" I hissed. Natsu laughed as he intertwined his fingers with me. I really wanted to be mad at Natsu right now, why did he have to be so cute!? Why did he make me blush!? Why did he have this affect on me!?

"I'm not cute." Natsu growled. This was a time where I take notice of how close our faces our. I haven't kissed him in a while. How long as it been? A day? That whole thing with Kagura really wasted some time.

"I think your better than cute! Adorable." I teased. As soon as I said that, the door slammed open.

"Lucy and Natsu are doing funny business!" Happy shouted out. My eyes widened as I saw the door close. Why Happy?!

"Why is that cat always teasing us." I sighed heavily. I covered my face with my hands. Why does this happen to me? I really hope no one will listen to that cat.

"What's so wrong with that?" Natsu asked. I dragged my hands down my face. I peeked through my fingers to see Natsu looking straight at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed. Natsu giggled a little and began to crawl out from the bed. I followed behind him. I stood up and dusted myself from being on the floor. I squinted my eyes a little, this room was so bright.

"Remind me to tell them to at least change some of the things in the room a different color." I hissed out. Natsu grunted in agreement. Natsu walked towards the end of the bed where a pink trunk was sitting there.

"Our clothes." Natsu said as he threw my purple outfit towards me. Oh I missed pants. I gave Natsu a silent you better not look, he just winked at me. I quickly changed into my outfit and turned around.

"One of these days I'm going to catch you!" I sneered. Natsu giggled as he skipped over to me. I flicked him on the forehead. Natsu reached into my pocket and closed his eyes. I swear he better not pull out fire or else he's dead!

"Don't forget your ribbon." Natsu grinned. Natsu pulled out a purple ribbon and began his work on my hair. It was hard not to laugh. I didn't even know how Natsu knew how to do hair so well. I looked up at Natsu to see him glaring at me as he finished my ribbon.

"You're lucky I don't mess up your hair." Natsu scoffed. I giggled as put a hand onto Natsu's shoulder leaning up. I was now on my tippy toes. I gave Natsu a small short kiss on the cheek and ran towards the door.

"Oh you're getting it now!" Natsu growled slightly. My hand was right on the doorknob when Natsu pulled me back. I squealed as Natsu wrapped an arm around my back and leaned me down.

"Well this is romantic." I laughed nervously. Natsu grinned. I felt like melting now. Maybe it was that grin? Or maybe it was because how close we were right now. Natsu swooped down and kissed me.

Natsu grinned through the whole kiss, I don't even know how he did it. Natsu stood us up straight knocking foreheads with me. My heart was fluttering. Only Natsu could make me feel like this. Natsu's grin got bigger the more I complimented him.

"We need to get going." I groaned. Natsu shook his head. Moments like this made it so hard to pull away from.

"I think we should get to Loke as soon as we can, he doesn't seem stable." I whined. Natsu was now growling. I guess that wasn't the smartest thing to bring up. Now Natsu was never going to let me go.

"You know we have to go get him, don't be like that." I giggled. Natsu growled less now. I gently unwrapped Natsu's arm from me but held onto his hand. Natsu smiled a little at this.

"Are we forgetting anything?" I asked. Natsu hummed in thought.

"I'm pretty sure Jellal or Erza has one of our bags with them." Natsu replied. I nodded my head and took one last glance at the very pink room. Even though it hurt my eyes, I'm going to miss the comfy bed.

I shook my head and smiled. I opened the door to reveal Rouge and Sting sneaking by our door. They stopped in their tracks. I eyed them carefully. They looked very luscious.

"Are you guys plotting anything?" I asked. They shook their heads so fast I thought they would fall off. I gave them a glare but inside I was laughing.

"I don't know what you guys were up to but I'm watching you!" I exclaimed. I put two fingers up to my eyes. I moved my hand very slowly at them then quick, they flinched. Oh this was too good.

"Okay that's enough, where are we heading to?" Kagura stated. I jumped back and turned to see Kagura standing behind me. Natsu let out a little squeal as he jumped behind me. Kagura obviously did not know what she looked like right now.

"What are you all staring at?" Kagura asked. I gulped. I looked back to Rouge and Sting. They gave me a weak smile. I turned to Natsu absolutely horrified. I knew exactly Natsu was going to do next.

"Are you trying out a new look?" Natsu asked. My jaw dropped. Kagura's face scrunched up in confusion. I could see in the corner of my eye Sting and Rouge trying to get away.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked. I just wanted to run. I wasn't even the one who did it, but I still wanted to run. Kagura had many doodles on her face, especially ones with the males private parts.

Kagura had some bobby pins in her hair so her bangs weren't in the way. I could see something on the top of her forehead that would totally make her rage. I was screaming at the top of my lungs inside my head. It read:

_Rouge's property._

I turned to Natsu, unable to say anything. Rouge and Sting were still discreetly trying to get away, but Kagura had her eyes on them. Rouge and Sting smiled nervously. I honestly did not want to be them right now.

"You, you should look for yourself." Natsu replied. Kagura squinted at Natsu, but then nodded. Kagura quickly went into our room and closed the door behind her. After a few seconds, I heard screaming. Natsu pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"Sting! Rouge! You're dead!" Kagura screamed. Sting and Rouge were all ready out the hallway when Kagura lunged out of our room.

"Which way did they go?" She asked deeply. I lifted up a shaky hand pointing to my right. She gave us a scary smile.

"Thanks." Kagura stated. Kagura ran down the hallways and out the door. The next thing I heard was screaming of two idiot teenage boys. I turned to Natsu and flicked him in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Natsu pouted.

"Don't you ever dare think about doing that to me." I stated. Natsu nodded his head slowly.

"Do what?" A voice said. I looked down to see Romeo and Wendy standing there. I felt if I told them what just happened they would ask what was on Kagura's face, I didn't feel like telling Wendy that.

"Don't draw dic-" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence. I slapped my hand over his mouth. Natsu Dragneel we do not use that language in front of kids!

"Rushie!" Natsu muffled out. I removed my hand and gave him a serious look. Don't say it Natsu, don't do it!

"Are you and Natsu-san speaking to each inside your heads?" Wendy asked. I was a bit surprised she even knew about that.

"Yes, can you and Romeo do that?" I asked. Wendy blushed a little.

"It's sometimes hard to do." Wendy stated. Romeo looked up at Natsu and stared. Romeo moved over to Natsu and pulled him by the scarf so he could whisper something in his ear.

"Does Lucy-san think of weird things?" Romeo asked. Romeo was a really bad whisperer. I swear to god if Natsu Dragneel answers this wrong I will destroy him.

"She thinks perverted things." Natsu replied. I could see Wendy's face turn bright red and look up at me. I stared down at her with a straight face. I was screaming inwardly again.

"Really Lucy-san?!" Wendy asked. They were all looking at me right now. I glanced over to Natsu to see him smirking at me. You're pushing your luck dragon boy.

_"I think you're hot when you're mad." Natsu snickered inwardly. _

That was it, I was seriously going to freak out. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out a spatula. I knew this time it would be a spatula. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Don't listen to the beat up dragon boy kids." I smiled evilly. They all looked at in me in confusion.

"But I'm not beat up." Natsu deadpanned. I nodded in agreement.

"Not yet!" I cackled. I lunged at Natsu, he dodged me. I chased him down the hallway with a spatula. I probably looked like a crazy woman right now, but I didn't care.

_Nobody's perspective._

Wendy and Romeo looked at each other with straight faces. Running through their heads was the same exact thing.

"I think we are more mature than them sometimes." Romeo commented. Wendy nodded in agreement.

_Back to Lucy's perspective._

"Natsu Dragneel!" I hissed. I was chasing him around tables now. He was laughing and smiling which made me not want to be mad at him. I dropped the spatula onto a table. I reached both of my hands to grab his scarf that was just waiting to be grabbed.

"AH!" I cried out. I tripped, I tripped on a fricken pink table leg. I fell face first. I growled as I leaned my head up to see a worried Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened. Natsu quickly picked me up and shoved his fingers up my nose. I was absolutely horrified now.

"What are you doing!?" I tried to pry his fingers out of my nose, they didn't budge.

"Your nose was bleeding, so I stopped it." Natsu stated. I groaned as I tried to remove Natsu's fingers again.

"Natsu Dragneel I'm going to give you to the count of three." I growled. Natsu shook his head. I was going to destroy him for sure. This is the most unromantic thing in the world.

"Is this suppose to be some sort of fetish?" Gajeel popped in. I curled my hand into a fist, I connected it with Gajeel's face. This time I caught him off guard.

"Ow! Fucking uncalled for." Gajeel hissed. I looked back to Natsu to see him smiling at me. This was disgusting. I smacked Natsu's hand down which caused a lot of blood to come out. Gajeel and Natsu began to freak out because blood squirted at them.

"Napkin please!" I hissed. Immediately someone handed me a napkin. I muttered a thank you. I put the napkin up to my nose. Natsu was also handed a napkin for the blood on his fingers. I looked over to the kind person.

"K-Kagura!" I stuttered. Kagura no longer had any doodles on her face. My eyes wandered behind her to see a beaten up Sting, Rouge looked a bit better than Sting though. Yukino was tending to Sting's wounds.

"So, where are we headed?" Erza jumped in. The obvious answer was Loke. He seemed like the one who most needed help.

"I really wanted to get some other keys first, but Loke worries me." I stated. I was actually really troubled by that dream. I didn't know who that woman was but she was scary. Was she, even alive. She gave off a stuffy presence, I couldn't breathe when I thought of her.

"Loke?" Jellal asked. I nodded. I guess this would be a good opportunity to tell them.

"Lucy and I, we had a dream, Leo, he wants to be called Loke." Natsu stated. Kagura looked at us in confusion. We stated the whole sharing dreams thing, she looked very confused.

"I think I get the gist of what you're talking about." Kagura nodded. I explained the dream to them, they looked just as worried as me.

"So, he won't remember you guys?" Jellal question. Natsu and I nodded in unison.

"He's definitely going to push you away at first, I say we beat him up and take him by his will." Gajeel cackled. Levy whacked him on the arm.

"We can't just do that Gajeel." Levy groaned. Well, I was kind of siding with Gajeel for a bit there. Loke was going to be a tough one. I just have this feeling he will reject us. But I'll get him to come with us somehow.

"How about we just head there and see how it goes." Erza chimed. I hummed in agreement. That could work. Maybe it won't go as bad as I think it will. I have to be optimistic!

"Okay, first things first." Kagura stated. We all turned attention to her.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"We need a few people to stay back considering we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Kagura demanded. What? I brought everyone along with me for a reason. I can't just leave them out.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kagura focused her attention onto me.

"We will only have to do this for this particular mission." Kagura smiled.

"Why?!" Romeo and Wendy jumped in.

"We just need Levy, Juvia, Gray, Lyon, and Gajeel to stay behind." Kagura said.

"How come it's just us?" Levy asked. Kagura looked down at Levy like she expected her to know already.

"You are all missing princes or princesses, you will cause attention considering we are going into a kingdom." Kagura replied. They all nodded in agreement, except Gajeel.

"You do realize no one know I exist in the kingdoms right?" Gajeel sneered. That was true. Gajeel wasn't a big dragon anymore. He was just, some metal looking dude.

"Do you seriously want to leave Levy alone?" Kagura asked. Gajeel shook his head, Kagura smiled.

"You're quite smart Kagura." Erza complimented. Kagura smiled as she nodded many times.

"Don't you think Lucy will cause more attention than anyone?" Gray question. Kagura was about to argue with him, but then shut her mouth.

"Gray's got a point." Laxus butted in. Oh man, I didn't think about that. I was considered dead or missing in other kingdoms. But I have to go.

"I can help with that!" Mira exclaimed. I wanted run away when I heard Mira's voice, I knew her intentions.

"What will Mira-san do?" Juvia asked. Mira's smile widened as she looked at me.

"Okay boys, it time to make a wall, no peeking." Mira smiled sweetly. Natsu, Gray, and Lyon made a little wall. Mira quickly started to do her work. Once Mira was done, I felt a little, boyish.

"Done." Mira grinned. I stood up straight and looked at everyone's expression, shock. I looked down to see my breasts had been wrapped up, so it looked like there was none. I also felt make up on my face. But it was very light.

I was still in my outfit, except I looked a bit more manly. I reached my hands up and felt my ribbon replaced with a head ban. Some of my hair was tucked into my shirt as if it was suppose to be shorter. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pocket mirror. I caught a glimpse of my reflection and almost screamed.

"I look like a boy!" I exclaimed. My feature were still womanly, but I really looked like a boy. I looked over to Natsu. Oh my god, I'm totally ruining my image here. Natsu won't care right.

"Wow, she really does look like someone else." Jellal commented. I gulped. I totally hope this doesn't ruin Natsu's appeal for me. Oh what am I thinking? I'm seriously going to go crazy from my own thoughts.

"I think, you look like Lucy." Natsu stated. My jaw dropped. Oh thank god. Relief flooded through me. I walked over to Natsu and hugged him tightly.

"This is why I love you." I whispered. Natsu laughed as he hugged me back.

"I won't be kissing you like this though, that will seriously give me nightmares." Natsu stated. I pulled back and giggled. I guess that's fine.

"This is seriously disturbing though, Lucy is hot as a man." Levy whistled. I snapped my head over to Levy and blushed.

"D-Don't say stuff like that!" I spluttered out. Gajeel flicked Levy in the forehead for that. Gajeel turned in my direction and gave me a glare. Did he seriously think I was going to after Levy or something?

"Mira, it's scary how good you are at this." I groaned. Mira smiled at me brightly, which scared me even more.

"So, this is believable?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"I think we should get going then!" Jellal laughed. I had a feeling Jellal will be making jokes about this later now. I said my goodbyes to Juvia and the rest. I told them I would see them very soon. They waved to us and told us to be safe.

"Be safe, bring back a souvenir!" Levy called out. I smiled at her, she blushed. I then frowned, she better not be blushing for the reason I think she is. Kagura opened the door to the guild and let us out.

I breathed in a huge amount of fresh air. Finally I can see greenery instead of pink. All that pink was really beginning to hurt my eyes. Natsu and I fell into step. Lisanna and Bixlow decided to stay back with the others to handle some unknown business.

It's kind of sad that I have to leave them behind for a little while. But Kagura had a good point. I wonder what Bixlow and Lisanna had to take care of. I shrugged it off and glanced up. Laxus and Mira were talking about something very serious, I could tell.

"So, who has the map?" Sting said as he came behind us. I jumped a little. I really need to have people stop startling me.

"Fro wants to know too!" Fro smiled up at me. I felt a weight suddenly on the top of my head. There lied Happy grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes playfully as I turned around and began to walk backwards.

"Jellal and Erza always have the maps." Natsu stated. Rouge and Sting nodded. They're injuries from Kagura seemed a little bit better. I wonder why they did that earlier.

"How come you drew those doodles on Kagura's face?" I asked. Rouge groaned and Sting sighed heavily.

"It was Sting's idea, I tried to stop him." Rouge heaved a sigh. My eyes wandered over to Sting who was now not paying attention. Sting and Lector were not talking about who to prank next.

"Did you write Rouge's property?" I asked. Rouge's face brighten to a very bright shade of red. I was surprised, I didn't think Rouge had the guts to do something like that.

"Sting wrote Rouge's bitch, I covered it up with property." Rouge whined as he shoved two hands on to his face. I wanted to laugh, and so I did.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in." I giggled. Natsu soon joined in on the laughter with me. Rouge gave me a weak snarl and walked towards Jellal and Erza. Fro quickly followed behind him. Sting soon behind him with Lector preached up on his shoulder.

"Finally my enemies are gone." Happy whispered. Hold up, what?

"What?" I asked. Happy giggled as he jumped over to lay in Natsu's hair.

"I get Lucy and Natsu all to myself!" Happy grinned. I squinted at the cat and gulped. He really was evil, but I love him.

_Celestial Kingdom._

"Prince Leo, how may I assist you today?" A royal servant asked. Leo sat high up on his chair with two beautiful woman on his side. Leo looked down to the woman in front of him who was bowing.

"Aries, you know you don't have to call me with such a formal name." Leo grinned. Aries looked up at him but then turned away from his stare. Aries frowned slightly, she knew he was not the same anymore. Leo has changed over the years, but she still attends to his every wish.

"Sorry prince Leo, what may I help you with?" Aries asked. Leo frowned deeply, hadn't he just told her to call him by something less formal? Leo waved his arms at the ladies at his side, they left out of the room.

"You know Aries, you could be my queen, why do you insist on just helping me like this." Leo asked. Aries blushed as she hid her face.

"I'm sorry Leo, but, this place, it's not a replacement for home, we both know it." Aries gulped. Leo was now frowning. She was right. Leo wanted to be mad at her, telling her there was no hope left anyways, he just shook those thoughts away.

"I have a bad feeling, I think we should close the gates to any new comers." Leo stated. Aries looked up at him in shock. Usually they kept the gates open for everyone, especially woman, but now he denies it.

"Are you sure, Leo?" Aries asked. Leo nodded his head and frowned slightly. The feeling that was in the deep pit of his stomach wasn't actually a bad feeling. Leo felt like his life was going to change somehow, he was somewhat scared.

"Yes, please tell the guards and don't let them mess with you, you are strong." Leo stated. Aries smiled and nodded her head. She quickly left the room leaving Leo in silence. He stared at her as she hopped away like a little bunny.

"I'm a failure." Leo hissed out as he stopped himself from crying.

"Let today be a good one, let this one day be the best of them all." Leo said to no one in particular.

_Back to Lucy's prospective._

"We're here." Kagura announced. The Celestial kingdom surely was pretty. I still don't take back my decision of not coming here long ago. It's been months hasn't it? It's seems like it's only been a little while since I was standing near a kingdom.

I looked up to see a very high golden gate standing in front of us. The gates were closed though. After the long walk we had it had seemed to get a bit darker. This made the kingdom shine brighter. For some reason, it seemed like it was trying to outshine the stars.

"Oi you guys, the kingdom is closed." Someone yelled. I shot my gaze up to see a guard standing on a golden tower. Hold up, I did not just walk here for nothing.

"What do you mean?" Natsu shouted up towards the guard. I could hear the guard groan a little.

"I couldn't hear you, what was that?" The guard yelled back. Natsu frowned, Natsu has the loudest voice I've ever heard. This guys must be deaf. The guard shook his head and suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Laxus grunted. I tried looking around for him, but he just disappeared in thin air.

"Ah!" Wendy squealed. Natsu quickly turned around and lit his one of his fists on fire. I turned around to see Romeo standing over Wendy who was laying on the ground. Standing in front of Romeo was a man with brownish black hair. He had a scar on his eyebrow.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Jellal shouted. The guard pulled back and looked over to me. He kind of frowned at me.

"You must be one of those couples." The man laughed. What? I really was confused on what he was talking about. The man laughed more and more as he pointed at Natsu and I.

"You two are too cute." The guard's giggles subsided. I looked at Natsu to see we were holding hands, I was dressed as a man. Great! Just great! I laughed nervously as I let go of his hand.

"So, you were the guard from up there?" I asked. The guard looked over to me and smiled. I took that as a yes.

"What is your name?" Jellal asked. I was a bit surprised Jellal jumped in on the conversation, usually he is very anti social.

"Doranbolt." He smiled. That was a very weird name.

"I go by Mest sometimes as well, but Doranbolt is my name. Who are you pretty boy?" Doranbolt asked. I pointed to myself. Was he talking to me? Doranbolt nodded like it was obvious. Thank god Gajeel wasn't here, the jokes would really be annoying.

"I'm, I'm" I stuttered. Oh damn! I didn't think of a name! This is my life! I'm sorry everyone, I screwed up! I looked towards Natsu for help, he looked away. Gahhhh!

"Luke!" I shouted. Doranbolt looked surprised. Good one Lucy, yell at the guard. Luke? That was just two letters away from Lucy. I'm such an idiot.

"I see, and you're boyfriend here is?" Doranbolt questioned. Natsu growled a little.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu stated. Doranbolt nodded.

"State your business." Doranbolt finally got to the point. What should I say? I'm here to see Loke? No, he's known as Leo here. Will they let me in?

"I need to speak with the prince." I stated. Doranbolt lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you need to speak with him?" Doranbolt questioned. Seriously!? Why did this guard need to know any of this stuff at all?!

"Official business, it's very important to him as well." I walked up to him. I need to act like a man, was I doing it right. From observing Natsu, he always gets in people's faces. Doranbolt looked down at me, he was taller than me damn it.

"What should I tell him?" Doranbolt asked. That was a good question. Right when I was about to freak out, I got the idea. Once Leo heard this, he would surely let us in.

"Tell him it's time to go home." I smiled. Doranbolt let out a little smirk. As fast as he smirked, he was gone. He vanished again. Was he teleporting?! I haven't seen many of those wizards before.

I turned around to see the whole group staring at me. I could see Natsu giving me a thumbs up. They all looked so, proud?

"That was very professional." Erza commented. Jellal nodded in agreement. I smiled with relief. So I did a good job.

"That's my Lucy." Natsu grinned. My smile grew wider. My smile disappeared when Erza, Mira, Wendy, Yukino and Kagura blushed.

"Don't you dare blush." I growled. They blushed even more. Don't fall for me!

"Oi pretty boy, the prince said you guys are allowed in, go to the prince immediately." Doranbolt called over to me. I turned around to see the golden gates open. For some reason, I knew what I said would make Loke interested.

"Let's go." I smiled back at the group. Doranbolt waved at us and gave Wendy a small smile. Romeo pulled her to his side and glared at him. It seemed like a little Natsu.

"Us men like taking care of our treasured things to ourselves." Natsu grinned at me. I rolled my eyes playfully. I also tried to hide an oncoming blush.

"This place is amazing!" Wendy exclaimed. Romeo and Wendy asked us if they could go out for a bit. We decided the kids should at least have some fun. Happy and Carla decided they would go with them.

Somewhere during the time Rouge and Sting took Kagura and Yukino to go walking. Fro and Lector followed them telling us they would come find us later. Mira and Laxus soon stopped during the walk because something caught Mira's eye.

"We'll meet at the middle of the kingdom." Mira winked as she and Laxus left us to go into a little shop. Now it was just Erza, Jellal, and Natsu with me. Erza and Jellal seemed like they were sticking with us.

I looked around the kingdom and smiled. The shops were glowing with magic and lights. We even passed by an ice cream parlor. I felt like a kid in a candy shop. I looked to my right to see Natsu smiling with me.

"You know Lucy, you still look like you, just with shorter hair." Natsu grinned. That kind of made me feel better. I thought my appeal was totally gone for Natsu, but I guess not.

"You're too sweet." I replied back. Natsu chuckled. I looked back to the road ahead of us, we finally reached the castle that held the waiting lion. I gulped. That dream we had made me not want to find Loke, it scared me.

"Come on." Erza demanded. Erza's voice surely got me going. I didn't even realize we stopped. We continued walking up the steps that lead up to bright blue and golden doors. In this kingdom I felt like it was still light outside.

"I see you are what Doranbolt was taking about." A voice said. I looked to my right to see a man standing there he a pony tail. He was quite mean looking, but I doubt it.

"I'm Lahar, I will show you to Prince Leo." Lahar smiled. I gulped and smiled nervously. Lahar opened the door to reveal a gorgeous palace. It was filled with many staff running around. Lahar lead us through the busy staff and opened a pair of golden doors.

Lahar smiled as he closed the door behind us, leaving us in an almost empty room, with only a throne there. Sitting on the throne was Loke. Loke looked down with a frown at us.

"Who said it, I want to know who?" Loke asked. I gulped. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I stood up straight and stepped forward.

"I am." I stated. Loke looked kind of shocked.

"You, look like a woman." Loke said in a weird tone. It almost sounded like disgust.

"That's not the point, you, Loke, are coming with me." I grinned. Loke got up from his throne and walked towards me. His clothing was very king like, it was all golden, even had a few stars on it. This guy, he must really miss home.

"Why would I come with you, you know nothing about me." Loke's voice grew louder. I could see Natsu in the corner of my eye get a little tense.

"I'm sending you home." I smiled. Loke was now in front of me. He looked like he was going to cry.

"But I can't go home, I'm forbidden, there is no hope for me." Loke's let out a little sob. I didn't think he would be this emotional.

"You will help me defeat the witch who put this curse on you, all you have to do, is make a contract with me." I chimed. Loke shook his head and let out a few more tears.

"That's not it, I couldn't do anything to help her, I was too weak, I'm not worthy anymore." Loke sniffled. I had no idea who he was talking about. Maybe that lady in the dream? But all I knew was, it wasn't his fault.

"Loke, It's not you're not at fault, you had no control over your powers, things will be better if you just trust me." I smiled. Loke looked down at me with wide eyes. He quickly hugged me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was pulled back.

"Don't hug what's mine." Natsu growled. Loke's eyes widened. He looked at Natsu and I, he laughed.

"Stay right here, there is someone who will definitely like to meet you." Loke grinned. I haven't seen him grin before, it was nice and warm. I felt like I had finally done something right.

"Look!" Loke grinned. Standing in front of me was a girl with pink hair, she even had horns!

"Are you, Aries?" I asked. She nodded. Oh my gosh, I got two in one day. I think I'm going to puke from excitement.

"Sorry, but yes." Aries smiled nervously. I frowned. Why did she say sorry. She said sorry over and over again.

"What is your name?" Loke and Aries asked in unison. I think this was the right time to reveal myself.

"Lucy Heartphilla, please make a contract with me." I grinned. Loke and Aries face went from shock, then to glee.

"You're alive!" They shouted. I clamped a hand over their mouths.

"Be quiet, this is a secret." I smiled. They nodded their heads. Aries muttered a sorry. I stuck my hand out and they both reached out for it. I could see the tears streaming down their faces.

"Thank you." They said in unison, there was now two golden keys in my hand.

"Hold up!" Jellal yelled. I turned around to see him right up in my grill.

"What?" I asked. Gosh Jellal, I was just having an intense moment and he decides to ruin it.

"Who is going to watch over the kingdom?" Jellal asked. My jaw dropped, holy crap. I didn't even think about that! Thanks Loke for totally dumping this on us!

"In time, I will, but only for the time being." A voice said behind the doors. As soon as the person walked out of the doors, I wanted to punch myself in the face.

"Ichiya?!" Erza yelled. Ichiya smiled as the three, now not mermen, boys walked behind him.

"Were you, following us?" I asked. Ichiya blushed as he looked up at Erza.

"I was just watching after my honey." Ichiya winked at Erza. Erza hid behind Jellal so quick.

"Alright, are you sure we can leave this to you?" I asked. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve nodded. They are suited to be princes now that I think about it.

"I'll be back soon, don't you dare do anything stupid until then." I glared at the kale monster. Ichiya gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up. I turned to Erza, Jellal, and Natsu.

"I say we spend a little time in the city for a while?" I questioned. They're eyes gleamed. I wanted to have a little fun as well.

"Alright, let's go party!" Natsu shouted. Natsu grabbed onto my hand and rushed me out of the castle. I could have sworn when we left the castle, there was a ghostly standing there. She was smiling and waving. She had what looked like green hair.

"Thank you." She mouthed. I didn't know who she was, but I smiled anyways. This, was going to be a fun night!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I know this is kind of late, but I really hope you guys enjoy this! I tried really hard on this chapter. Did I make you laugh, even a little? Anyways how did you like this chapter!? Anywho, my birthday is on sunday, I'm super excited. I really hope everything goes well that day!**

**Next chapter will have Capricorn, some jealous Natsu because of Loke. Also some Nalu time, I plan for there to be, A CARNIVAL chapter, I'm excited. Who's excited!? Me! Okay guys hopefully next chapter will be updated earlier! Angel will also appear soon! Muahahha!**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Glen coco out~**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46~ Natsu has motion sickness and I'm about to faint!?**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by the genius artist yoriru from tumblr! Please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! It is my birthday! Well most of you will probably be reading this the day after but whatever! I've had a great day so far and spent time with close friends and family. Enough about me though, please enjoy this chapter!**

Natsu dragged me through millions of people, well, it felt like it. I think I accidently knocked someone in the butt along the way. Natsu looked back quickly and flashed me a huge grin. I smiled a nervous one back.

I didn't realize how big a kingdom could really be. I know, I lived in one. But I never went outside. There were so many people here, so many different people here. There is many things I want to do when were done with this whole witch thing.

Marry Natsu Dragneel, travel the world, take on a few missions to see my strength. Be with friends! All those things are very important to me. There is one other thing, my father. I want to save him, but will I be able to?

Well, we lost Erza and Jellal a long time ago. I think Erza dragged him into a wedding dress shop. I wonder if Erza and Jellal would get married anytime soon. I know Natsu and I just kind of got rushed into it.

But back then it turned into something I never expected it to be. I smiled at the fond memories rushing into my mind. Natsu was a huge dragon that I befriended, I didn't even think he would turn into a human of all things.

The time where the kale beast came into picture. The spatula jokes which I'll never hear the end of from Gajeel. I never realized how much I've gained since leaving that kingdom. And now, I'm going back to it.

Those were the simple times, well, not really. Now that I think about those times, I wonder how Plue is doing. I hope he is doing alright. I came out of my thoughts when I heard the screeching of wheels.

"I really, want to ride that." Natsu grinned as he looked up at the monstrous thing in front of us. My jaw dropped. I shook my head slowly. There was no way I was going on that. The more I looked at it, the more I wanted run away.

"Come on Lucy, I mean Luke, don't be a scardy cat." Natsu sang as he pulled me forward. It was nothing I've ever seen before. I read the sign above that seemed to be the name of this so called ride.

_Rollercoaster of Fiery Death!_

"N-Natsu I don't think this is the best idea." I laughed nervously. Natsu pursed his lips at me. No Natsu. Don't you dare give me the puppy face!

"But Rushiee." Natsu whined. That was it, I was doomed. I gulped as I clenched a fist. I will do it for Natsu. I could hear Elfman's voice in the back of my head screaming "BE A MAN LUCY!"

"Lucy, stop thinking such weird things and lets go." Natsu smirked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes and nodded my head. Natsu was right, I shouldn't be a scardy cat, I need to be brave.

"Are you two ready for this ride?!" A person called over to us. Just my luck, there was no line. Natsu had an mischievous glint his eyes. Natsu pulled me forward towards the ride of fiery death.

The ride jockey stared down at us with a huge grin. I gulped, my throat was incredibly dry. This guy looked very familiar. Natsu squeezed my hand in reassurance. I looked towards Natsu, he shot me a heartwarming smile.

"I think we are ready." I smiled brightly. The ride jockey removed his hat to reveal a familiar face.

"Alright pretty boy, enjoy the ride." Doranbolt grinned. Natsu tried to pull us away, but I stood still. I lifted a hand and pointed at him.

"You, You!?" I exclaimed. Doranbolt looked very amused. B-But he was the guard, wasn't he?

"I'm the guard and the ride jockey, I teleport pretty fast." Doranbolt said like it was obvious. I nodded my head really slowly. Magic will always surprise me. I looked to my right to see Natsu getting antsy.

"Well, get on the ride already." Doranbolt stated. Natsu quickly pulled me by the hand. I was a bit startled when fire shot out from the side of the rollercoaster, was that suppose to happen? I really hope nothing bad happens.

Natsu stopped abruptly, which caused me to smack my nose into his back. I grabbed my nose with one hand, squeezing Natsu's with the other. I looked in front of him to see the seats of the rollercoaster, no one was riding it.

"This is, awesome!" Natsu chimed. Natsu pulled us in the front seat. Immediately the iron bar locked us in. My eyes wandered to my left. Doranbolt smiled at us as he pushed one, big, red button.

Doranbolt then disappeared, the next thing I heard was a startled scream from someone who sounded a lot like Wendy. I also saw a blast of fire coming from that direction. The rollercoaster lunged forward. I grabbed Natsu's hand very quickly. I looked ahead of us to see a very huge drop waiting for us.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to cry." I whined. Natsu's grip on my hand became very tight. I was a little relieved. I had Natsu here with me, he would surely protect me. I gave a little smile and turned my head to Natsu.

"Lucy, please help me." Natsu groaned. My jaw dropped. He looked like he was going to be sick. Oh my god Natsu Dragneel why?!

"Natsu you better not throw up!" I hissed out. Natsu nodded his head weakly. I don't understand. He was the one who wanted to go on this ride. Natsu's head knocked down into my lap. Now I take notice of something, this cart we were in had a lot of room to spare.

I looked ahead to see how the ride somewhere along the way would have to go upside down. My face turned completely pale. I stared down at Natsu who's eyes had widened as well. We were, at the tippy top of the rollercoaster, about to go down.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. The rollercoaster went so fast that I knocked my head on the bar. I groaned with pain. Natsu began groaning even more. Natsu held onto my torso tightly and I wrapped my arms around him.

I closed my eyes, but then opened only one. I cringed when I saw the upside down part coming. I felt like crying, instead I screamed. As we went upside down I thought my life flashed before I my eyes.

There were about two more loops on the rollercoaster like that. I soon felt like fainting. Suddenly fire shot out from the sides of the cart, making us go very fast. At that exact moment, I blacked out.

_Small time skip._

"Lucy." I could hear someone calling my name. I decided to ignore it. I felt my head resting on something. I snuggled into my so called pillow. I felt the pillow shift a little, I also heard a squeak.

"Lucy, wake up." It was Natsu who was calling me. Hmmm, no. I just wanted to sleep. For some reason I felt completely tired.

"You are asking for it Lucy." Natsu hissed. I just murmured a no. I smiled softly as I took in a deep breath through my nostrils. He smelled so good. I felt a bit creepy doing this, but it was true.

My eyes snapped open when I felt lips press against mine. I would have probably kept sleeping if it wasn't for his tongue. I saw Natsu smile slightly as he pulled back. I saw a bit of saliva drip. I was totally blushing right now.

"A-Are we in public?" I asked quietly. Natsu looked around, he shook his head. I smiled and lifted a hand up to his forehead. I whacked him. Yes, I whacked him.

I was pissed. That stupid ride! Ugh I hated it! I even fainted! Something I'll never do again, ride a rollercoaster that's for sure. Just remembering it gives me a headache. So many, loops.

"Ow Lucy!" Natsu whined. I flicked his forehead rapidly.

"You made me go on that death ride." I hissed. Natsu grabbed my hand and growled at me. Natsu nipped at my fingers which I pulled back very quickly. No, I will stay mad at him.

"I didn't know it was going to be that bad, I suffered too." Natsu frowned. That is true. He looked like he was going to puke on me. My eyes wandered around the place, where were we?

"What happened?" I asked. Natsu's sighed heavily. Natsu began to play with my hair as he looked down at me.

"You fainted on the ride so after it ended I carried you," Natsu grinned. " I found this bench behind the tent of some game." Now that I think about it, what was I laying on. Oh, I was laying on his lap.

"How long ago was that?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes from the sleepiness. Natsu continued to play with my hair while a smile was plastered on his face.

"Twenty minutes ago." Natsu grinned. My jaw dropped. Finding a bench took him twenty minutes? Hmmm, I don't believe it!

"What were you doing for that long?" I asked. Natsu shrugged as if it wasn't important. Natsu looked away from me, he blushed!? What, did he do something to me while I was sleeping? I looked down to see nothing had changed.

_"I-I was just watching you sleep." Natsu thought. _

As soon as he thought that, I began to laugh. He seemed so ashamed by what he did. Natsu looked down in shock at me. My smile grew wider. He was too much. I couldn't handle it. Natsu frowned.

"Stop laughing at me." Natsu growled. I shook my head. It was too much. I wanted to cry from how much I was laughing. Natsu grumbled about how mean I was being. My laughing subsided.

"So Natsu Dragneel, would you like to play some games?" I asked. Natsu snapped his head into my direction. Natsu's eyes sparkled.

"What type of game?" Natsu asked.

"A carnival game of course." I grinned. Natsu nodded his head very quickly. I slowly got up and stood on my own two feet. Natsu jumped up and took off running. I quickly followed him around the corner to see millions of gaming tents.

"Let's play this one!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear. Natsu took me over to game that involved water guns. We sat down in the seats. The game person told us the rules. All we had to do was see who filled up the balloon fast enough.

"You ready Natsu?" I asked. Natsu winked at me.

"More ready than ever." Natsu giggled with excitement. The game person gave us a thumbs up. Our water guns were ready to go!

"I'm so going to win this!" Natsu grinned. As soon as the game started, it ended. Natsu's balloon popped first. The game person gave him a balloon.

"Have fun kid." The man chuckled. Natsu grinned as he began to blow up the balloon. Natsu blew it up, of course he did.

"Watching things burn makes me happy." Natsu grinned. I frowned a little. That didn't sound creepy at all.

"Okay Natsu, let's not resort to burning things now." I giggled nervously. Natsu pulled me along until we found an ice cream parlor. There were snow man ice cream. Natsu ordered a weird hot sauce one, I got vanilla.

"Here you go." Natsu handed the man a couple coins. Natsu handed me my ice cream. I took a lick. It was amazing.

"Hot sauce is amazing." Natsu licked the hot sauce. It was kind of gross, but what was I suppose to do? Natsu like hot sauce.

"Get your stuffed dragons here!" One man yelled. Natsu stopped abruptly with a pale face. Natsu turned to me and mouthed something.

"Stuffed, dragons?" Natsu asked quietly. I could see why he was so confused. I laughed a little, Natsu's eyes widened. Natsu dropped the rest of his ice cream.

"Oh my god Lucy we have to save the dragons." Natsu shouted as he shook my shoulders. Oh man, he was going to make me cry. I grabbed onto one of his shoulders.

"Natsu, it's just a stuffed animal." I giggled as I took a lick of my ice cream. Natsu's eyes widened even more.

"Lucy, we have to save all the animals!" Natsu cried as he ran towards the booth. It took me two seconds to register what he just did. I had to run after him. I dropped my ice cream like it was hot. I quickly took off after him screaming for him to stop.

"Natsu!" I yelled. I bumped into at least ten people. I never thought I could sorry so many times in a row. I tried my best to keep up with Natsu's speed. I was panting by the time I caught up with him.

"W-What are you doing?!" The man in the game asked. Natsu had his fists aflame. I ran past a goldfish game, water! I quickly grabbed a bucket that was not full of fish.

I threw it, it was not the best thing I could have done, but I did. I heard a distressed cry come from Natsu. I smacked my forehead. Good one Lucy! You should get Erza to help you with your aim next time!

"Thank you young, man?" The man in the game was a bit confused by my appearance. I looked down to see how I knocked Natsu out instead of splashing him. My jaw dropped. I was horrified. Damn it Lucy!

"I-I gotta go!" I gave off a nervous smile. I picked up a knocked out Natsu and carried him on my back. I guess it's time I find him a bench. I was going to do that until I saw a glimpse of light in front of me.

"Need help my lady?" Loke grinned. I was a bit shocked. He came out on his own?

"How, how did you do that?" I asked. Loke smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm Leo, the top dog pretty much, I can come out on my own because I'm using my own magic." Loke winked at me. I thought about it for awhile, I really need to do my research on these celestial spirits.

"So, do you need help or no?" Loke asked. I snapped back to reality. I shook my head. I could do this myself. Plus people were starting to give me weird looks. Maybe it was because I was talking to the king?

"You can show me to a bench so I can lay him down." I smiled. Loke's face brightened as he tugged me forward by my vest. Soon I was in front of a bench next to a water fountain. It was so pretty.

I laid Natsu onto the bench and sat down next to him. Natsu very quickly knocked his head onto my lap. Loke was still here, staring at me. Loke leaned down very close to my face, I had to move back a little.

"You know, there is another celestial spirit in this kingdom." Loke stated. My eyes widened. There was? Who!?

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked. Loke looked off to the side but then back to me.

"He lost his memory, I've tried talking to him, all he does is push me away." Loke grumbled. Ah, so it's a he! Who's left? Let's see. Virgo, Scorpio, Gemini, and Sagittarius. There's one more, who was he again?

"Capricorn is his name, I need you to find him and bring him back, please Lucy." Loke pleaded. I gulped a little.

"I was going to do that anyways." I grinned. I decided to wash away all that fear, with a smile. I know when there is one person smiling, it can be contagious.

"You are very gorgeous you know that, even when you look like that." Loke winked at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just looked down at Natsu. He was frowning. I hope I didn't give him a concussion.

"Thank you Loke, how are you doing?" I asked. I could hear Loke humming.

"Refreshed." Loke sighed happily. I smiled as well. I love bringing joy to people, I'm glad I came to get Loke as soon as I could. I also got Aries as well!

"How is Aries doing?" I asked. Loke's smile widened.

"She's so happy, she's been relaxing ever since she got back." Loke stated. I sucked in a huge amount of air and breathed it out. That sounds amazing. Thank god. Now, I only have a few celestial spirits down.

"So Lucy, how about we go on a date?" Loke said as he got all up into my grill. I moved my head back so quick I thought it would snap off. I gave him a worried look. What? Loke moved one hand towards the back of the bench. I was trapped.

"Um, aren't you with Aries?" I asked. Loke gave me a sad kind of look.

"She and I, it's complicated." Loke stated. I was one of those people who wanted to help no matter what. I will help him with his relationship! That's for sure!

"Oi, she's mine." I could hear Natsu growling. Natsu threw a fist up and knocked Loke on the jaw. I paled. Oh my god. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Don't you dare start fighting." I hissed out. Natsu looked up at me with a pouty face. I smiled a little. I looked over to Loke who gave me a weak thumbs up while laying down. Natsu pulled my attention to him.

"You're mine." Natsu grunted. I smiled softly. Natsu is just s dominate, I can't really do anything about it.

"And you're mine." I rolled my eyes playfully. Natsu gave me a wild look. Natsu pulled me down by the neck and kissed me. I was really surprised. Natsu pulled back and licked his lips.

"That's for knocking me in the head with a bucket." Natsu grumbled. I laughed a little.

"I'm so sorry! You were going to burn that man to ashes!" I cried out. Natsu chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize they weren't really 'stuffed dragons'." Natsu sighed heavily. I guess when you look back on it, it's kind of funny.

"I wonder how the others are doing." I stated. Natsu gave me a little groan. Natsu snuggled into my lap. I looked over to where Loke was, he was now gone.

Capricorn, he must be close by somewhere. I wonder what he will look like. Well, each of the celestial spirits I've seen looks a bit funky. Aquarius looks like a mermaid, Loke has some ears in his hair if you look close enough.

The gate of the goat. I honestly don't expect a goat to be walking around here. Maybe he has goatee?

_Wendy's P.O.V_

Romeo and I were walking. Happy and Carla had gone off to fetch us some snacks. It has became somewhat awkward. Things have become awkward lately. After finding out we were mates, it's just been so weird.

I looked up at Romeo, only to blush. We would be an item one day. I felt my cheeks beginning to become ultra hot. How was I to calm down at all? Knowing we were to be together was kind of scary.

The first time I met Romeo, I knew I wanted to be friends with him. I taught him some things about medicine, he showed me his fire magic. But now that we are mates, I never want him to leave my side.

Romeo was going to have to go home some time. He would soon master medicine. He will have to, leave me. I hate being selfish, but when it comes to him, I can't help but be selfish. I stared at Romeo until he noticed me.

"Wendy, if there something bothering you?" Romeo asked. My eyes widened. I quickly looked away. I muttered a soft no.

"I don't buy it." Romeo said as he stopped walking. I kept walking. Romeo grabbed onto my hand, pulling be backwards. I tripped, only to be caught by him. Romeo looked down at me with a worried look.

"Seriously Wendy, don't be so quiet." Romeo stated. I moved away from his touch, he looked a bit hurt.

"I'm just, doing some deep thinking." I gulped. Romeo frowned. Romeo glanced to his right, he grabbed my hand. My face was as red as Erza-san's hair.

"We will sit here until you start talking." Romeo smiled. Romeo sat us down on a bench. Romeo was still holding my hand, he didn't seem to notice.

"I-I." I couldn't even utter anything out.

"Wendy, is this about me leaving?" Romeo asked. Ah man, I was like an open book. I nodded meekly. Romeo sighed softly. Romeo's hand squeezed onto mine.

"Wendy, I'm not leaving for a long time." Romeo stated. I moved my gaze up to Romeo. He was staring at me. I don't think he gets it, I just want him to stay with me forever. I'm so incredibly selfish.

"I know." I whispered. Romeo frowned even more.

"You are not telling me something, I can feel it." Romeo grumbled. Romeo moved one hand to my shoulder and kept his other hand in mine. He was now forcing me to face him.

"I don't want to pressure you, but I've been feeling this for a long time." Romeo stated. He's noticed?! I was freaking out in the inside.

"Um, one day, you will have to go." I uttered out. Romeo nodded.

"I-I, I don't want you to leave me." I stated. I was so ashamed. I looked up at Romeo to see him, smiling?

"Why, why are you smiling?" I asked. Romeo leaned in, I thought he was going to kiss me for a second there! Romeo wrapped one arm around me, he was hugging me!

"Wendy! I'm not leaving forever! I would never do that to you!" Romeo exclaimed. Romeo pulled back to see my very red face, he now had a blush.

"If you are really that worried about it, just come with me." Romeo stated. My jaw dropped. Wait, what? I can't do that! Wait, why can't I do that? C-Come with Romeo to his actual home? Could I go?

"You can meet my father, it will be great, say you will come?" Romeo looked down at me with hopeful eyes. I was compelled to say yes. I wanted to scream yes.

"Yes." I smiled. Romeo cheered as he grabbed me into another hug. I don't think he was really thinking when he did this.

"Awesome, let's go on some rides!" Romeo chimed. Romeo pulled me off the bench, tugging me towards some rides. We stopped though. I looked ahead of him to see what he was looking at. He was looking at a man.

"That man, he's very interesting looking." Romeo whispered. He was right. The man, or should I say goat. The goat man was just walking, in a suit. I looked up at Romeo, he must be thinking the same thing.

"Let's get this for Natsu and Lucy." Romeo winked. I smiled and nodded my head. Romeo pulled us over to the goat man who stopped walking. He looked down at us, he was very tall.

"Hello little ones, can I do anything for you?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Excuse me sir, but are you a celestial spirit?" Romeo asked right out. The goat man, laughed.

"That's very funny but no, my name is Caprico." Caprico smiled down at us. I got a weird feeling from him.

"That sounds a lot like Capricorn." Romeo commented. Caprico was about to fight back, but then didn't.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not a celestial spirit." Caprico stated. Caprico pushed past us, leaving us in the dust.

"We have to tell Lucy and Natsu, but one of us has to follow him." Rome stated. He looked almost joyful. I think he enjoyed doing this.

"I will follow him, I will send a flame into the sky in five minutes to show you where I am." Romeo smiled in Caprico's direction. Before I could protest, Romeo ran off. I quickly went running around the amusement park.

Okay dragon senses, help me out here! I took in a lot of air, smelling everything and everyone. I was a bit grossed out when I smelled the portable potties though. I didn't even realize I closed my eyes, when I opened them, I smelt something that was very sweet.

I opened my eyes to see a pink scent in front of me. It was a nice smell, I knew exactly who it was when I sniffed once more.

"Lucy!" I exclaimed.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"Natsu!" I whined. Natsu would not get up. We have been sitting here for about fifteen minutes and my legs were beginning to become numb. Natsu smiled happily while snuggling into my lap.

"No." Natsu grumbled. I was about to smack him, until he suddenly jumped up. Natsu trapped me by putting both hands on either side of the bench. It was like, he was protecting me. I looked into Natsu's eyes, they almost looked wild.

"Natsu, what is it?" I asked. Natsu scrunched up his nose. Natsu, was he sniffing?

"Someone's trying to track your scent." Natsu growled out. Who? I really hope it's not trouble. Natsu looked like he was going to eat anyone who walked by us. I soon heard the bushes rustle.

"Lucy!" I heard a voice call out. It was Wendy! Natsu immediately cooled down. Wendy ran over to us, she was panting. Natsu climbed off of me and stood up.

"What is it Wendy?" I asked. Wendy put up a hand, probably a sign to wait for her to catch her breath.

"Caprico, I mean Capricorn." Wendy panted out. Hold up, did she find him? Caprico? What kind of name was that? You know what, I'm going to stop asking stupid questions.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. Wendy sucked in a lot of air, she looked fine after that.

"Romeo followed him, he claims not to be a celestial spirit." Wendy rushed out. I nodded my head. I was about to say something, until a firework popped up into the sky.

"That's Romeo." Wendy smiled. Natsu grinned as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu chuckled. I jumped off the bench. Wendy took off running. Natsu and I followed closely behind her. Soon we made it to where the firework was shot off. Romeo was nowhere in sight.

"Why hello people, have you come to see my little show of puppets?" A voice stated. My eyes widened when Romeo lunged at us. I quickly moved out of the way. Romeo didn't look like himself.

It was like a dark shadow casted over him. There was another person behind him, it was, a goat man?! The goat man looked just like Romeo did. They just didn't, look in control. This reminded me of something.

"R-Romeo?!" Wendy called out. Romeo's gaze shot over to Wendy. His fist was now covered in flames. Romeo began to walk towards Wendy, he looked like he was struggling.

"Oi, Romeo?" Natsu shouted at him. Natsu was about to walk over to him, until the goat man lunged at him. Natsu lit his fist up and blocked his attack. The goat man, he was Capricorn.

"Well then, it looks like your dear Romeo will be the one to kill you." A man's voice cackled. I looked ahead to see a man standing there.

"You, what is your name?" I asked. The man seemed a bit startled. He stared at me.

"My name is Zoldeo Jr. I am my father's apprentice!" Zoldeo Jr. cackled. He looked about as young as us. He had very curly black hair.

"I didn't ask for your life story, but why are you doing this?!" I shouted. Zoldeo Jr. simply smiled.

"Because, I get enjoyment out of it." He had a very wicked smile. My eyes widened, I had seen this smile before. He said, he was his father's apprentice, which means he looks like someone I know.

This guy, he looks like someone who visited my mother once and a while.

"Zoldeo, do you know Layla Heartphilla?" I asked. His eyes widened. Bingo. I saw in the corner of my eye, Capricorn stopped fighting.

"My father does, that's how he got Capi here. But why do you ask this?" Zoldeo Jr. asked. I smiled proudly.

"That is my mother you speak of, which I don't think that key belongs to you." I stated. Zoldeo frowned. I soon had a fire ball blast my way. I dodged it with ease.

"You? This key will be mine as long as I have it." Zoldeo grinned. I turned my head over to Capricorn, he was staring at me.

"Layla." Was all he muttered. I was a bit surprised. Capricorn's eyes widened.

"I promise to protect your family for all eternity. If there comes a time when a child of yours decides to pursue the path of Magic..." Capricorn muttered. For some reason, I felt like he was reciting an old memory. It was, kind of sad.

"Hey Capi, let's get this over with!" Zoldeo grinned. Capricorn didn't move though, it was like he was stuck. Natsu didn't take any chances trying to attack him. Capricorn just stared at me.

"I, I need help." Capricorn uttered out. As soon as those words were spoken, a flash of light was in front of us. I knew that light from anywhere.

"I see you have finally called me!" Loke grinned. Zoldeo's eyes widened.

"You look like a fun time!" Zoldeo grinned. Loke frowned at him.

"Sorry but I only go for chicks." Loke laughed. Zoldeo frowned. Loke was soon gone in a flash, he was behind Zoldeo Jr.

"I hope you can pack a punch." Loke chuckled. Zoldeo's eyes widened.

"Regulus blast!" Loke called out. Zoldeo Jr. was soon done for. Loke held onto Zoldeo's sleeping form. He just knocked him out. I turned to my left to see Wendy holding a sleeping Romeo. It looked like she got a bit burned on her arm.

"Lucy." Natsu called to me. Natsu beckoned me forward. I walked over to him to see Capricorn standing over us. I gulped. Capricorn, he smiled.

"I guess he wasn't as good as his father." Capricorn said to really no one.

"I've been waiting so long for this to happen." Capricorn stated. I nodded my head. They all say that.

"How about we make a contract and end this pain." I smiled. I reached my hand out, Capricorn looked down at it.

"I was forced to take many lives, do you think I am worthy?" Capricorn asked. I frowned. A sad life he has had.

"Capricorn, you were forced, you did not do this of your free will, please, take my hand." I smiled up at him. Capricorn sniffled a little. Capricorn shakily brought out his hand towards mine.

"Thank you, Lucy Heartphilla." Capricorn smiled softly at me. I smiled back. There was now a key in my hand. Capricorn will now be resting for awhile.

"So, I guess I'll drop this guy off in jail and then go home." Loke stated as he vanished. I still had a weird feeling about that Zoldeo Jr. guy.

"Um, what happened here?" I could hear someone say. I turned around to see Rouge and Sting wearing little pink crowns and holding lots of cotton candy. Yukino was holding a big teddy bear.

Kagura stood next to Rouge. Even though she was frowning on the outside, I bet she's smiling on the inside. Kagura stood with face paint on. It was Fro on her face. Fro was in her hands. Lector was standing next to them.

"Well, it's a long story." I laughed nervously. I soon felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Natsu and I jumped. Erza was standing behind, she was wearing something very, interesting.

"Erza, why are you wearing a wedding dress?" I asked. Erza opened her mouth, but then shut it.

"Erza wanted to wear it, so she did." Jellal stated. I gave her a small smile and a thumbs up.

"You look very good Erza." I chimed. Erza's eyes sparkled.

"You think so?" Erza beamed. I nodded my head.

"What happened to the little ones?" Laxus jumped into the picture. Mira followed behind him. I looked down to see Wendy smiling up at us.

"Don't worry, I healed him." Wendy sighed happily. I looked down at her arm, it was still burned. I reached my hand into my pocket. I pulled out some burn ointment and a bandage. I leaned down and began to tend to her wound.

"Thank you Lucy-san." Wendy smiled up at me. I smiled back. I was soon tossed to the side when I certain cat came.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed.

"Carla!" Wendy grinned. Carla looked down at the bandage.

"Did Romeo do this to you?" Carla asked. Wendy shook her head.

"No, it wasn't like that." Wendy stated. Carla rolled her eyes. I soon felt a weight on my head.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Happy cried. Happy snuggled into my hair. I moved my hands up and pet him on the head.

"How was your date?" Natsu asked. Happy gave him a thumbs up.

"She hugged me!" Happy grinned. I was a bit surprised.

"Really?!" I asked. Happy looked down at me.

"Well, we were on a ride, but that counts." Happy chirped. I smiled softly. Poor cat.

"So it looks like we are all her, yes?" Kagura stated. I looked around, she was right.

"Well, should we go to Mermaid Heel?" Jellal asked. Yukino hummed. Maybe we should stay the night here, it is late.

"You think we should stay the night?" Erza asked Jellal. Jellal opened his mouth, but then shut it.

"I think we should, I'm exhausted." Grumbled Romeo. Romeo looked up at us with sleepy eyes. Romeo snuggled his head into Wendy's chest. Carla hit him on the head, he groaned.

"Please, Carla, I don't feel too good." Romeo groaned. Wendy blushed but she didn't move away.

"Okay, then it's decided. Lets head to a hotel." Erza stated. We all began walking. Wendy helped Romeo up and he put an arm around her shoulder. They walked kind of slowly. I guess that whole possession took a lot out of him.

"So, Lucy, Natsu, can I sure room with you?" Happy asked. I frowned. He did not need to ask.

"Of course Happy." Natsu and I said in unison. Natsu wrapped his arm around my shoulder giving me a huge smile.

"We are here." Erza stated. That was fast. I looked up at the hotel, it was huge. We walked into the front door. It was kind of warm and cozy in here. It felt like it could make a great home.

"Hello, how many rooms?" The desk lady asked. Erza counted all of us and then turned back.

"Six rooms please." Erza stated. The lady grinned as she turned around and grabbed six room keys.

"Here you go, have a nice night!" The lady exclaimed. Erza turned to us.

"Kagura, Rouge, and Fro. You will share a room." Erza smiled. I could see Mira behind Erza whispering things in her ear. Mira, that little devil.

"B-But, that shouldn't be allowed." Kagura stuttered. Mira shot her a glare, Kagura shut up. Rouge took the key with a blush dusting cheeks.

"Yukino, Sting, Lector. Here's your key." Erza handed them the key. Yukino grabbed the key.

"Wendy, Romeo, and Carla." Erza handed them their key.

"Laxus and Mira." Jellal gave them a key. Jellal turned to us.

"Obviously you guys get a room." Jellal smiled. I took the key.

"Alright, meet here at nine thirty in the morning. Goodnight." Erza stated. Erza waved at us as her and Jellal walked towards their room.

"Goodnight." Everyone said in unison. Natsu snatched the key from me. Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled us towards our room. Natsu opened the door, I shut it. Natsu groaned happily as he flung himself onto the bed.

"I've been waiting for a bed like this." Natsu snuggled into the covers. Happy jumped off of me and snuggled with Natsu. I wanted to join them as fast as I could. But instead I decided to fix myself up.

I looked in the mirror beside me. I looked down to my wrapped chest. I quickly pulled all of it off, it was such a relief. I felt so relaxed now. I grabbed all my hair and took it out from the vest. I removed the headband.

"That feels great." I smiled. I shook off my shoes and jumped onto the bed. I didn't even bother to change into another pair of clothes. I stared at Natsu, he stared back.

"How many spirits left?" Natsu asked.

"Four." I groaned. Gemini, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Scorpio.

"That's a lot." Natsu mumbled. I nodded my head.

"Who should we get next?" I asked. Natsu began to hum.

"Scorpio!" A voice called out. I was so startled that I fell off the bed. I looked up at see a certain mermaid standing in front of me.

"Aquarius?" I asked. Aquarius gave me a look of disgust.

"Don't say my name like that kid, you are getting Scorpio next." Aquarius stated. I squinted my eyes at her.

"Why?" I asked. Aquarius began to blush.

"He's my boyfriend." Aquarius sighed dreamily. I understand what she wants now.

"Okay, we will get him next." I groaned. Aquarius smiled in glee.

"Good Blondie!" Aquarius grinned. She left with a splash, literally. I was now soaking wet. I looked up to see Natsu and Happy holding in their giggles.

"Go ahead, let it rip." I groaned. Natsu and Happy were now laughing their butts off. I just got up off the floor and headed towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I quickly began to change into some clothes that I pulled out of my pocket.

I figured something out with these pockets. They require my magic. Every time I pull something out, I use up some of my magic. I figured this out when I was fighting Kagura. I was suddenly feeling weaker when I had pulled out that sword.

I smiled as I pulled on some shorts. I was now finished. My top was nice and baggy. It was also pink. I set my keys and wet clothes onto the counter. Hopefully they will dry in the morning. I opened the door to reveal a dark room.

"Natsu? Happy?" I called out. I tried squinting. No, nothing. What the heck? Did they turn off the lights and go to sleep?

"Hello Lucy." A voice whispered. My eyes widened. I saw a glimpse of white. I got into a fighting stance.

"Would you like to hear a ghost story?" Another voice whispered. Okay, this just got really creepy. I was honestly beginning to become scared. I felt a hand slap onto my shoulder. I turned my head slowly to see behind me. It was someone, wearing a bed sheet.

"Natsu Dragneel, I will hit you." I growled. I could hear snickering. I knocked whoever was behind me in the shin, must have been Natsu.

"Oi Lucy!" Natsu groaned in pain. Happy turned on the light. I saw Natsu smiling up at me with a bed sheet on slipping off him.

"Did we scare you?" Happy asked. I shook my head. Happy sighed heavily.

"Well Happy, we tried." Natsu shrugged it off. I walked towards the bed and flopped onto it. I was so happy to lay on a bed. I felt sheets being laid on me. Natsu smiled down at me. Happy and Natsu went to the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight Lucy." They both said in unison. I smiled.

"Good night, I love you two." I said groggily.

"We love you too." Natsu sang. Happy hummed in agreement. I soon fell asleep, I forgot to turn the light off.

**Authors note~ Hello friends! I'm sorry this is late. I say that a lot. It's because my birthday was quite a busy day. My friends decided to give me a surprise visit. Thank you all who said happy birthday! You guys make me happy!**

**So guys, if you want to talk to me you can! You can also go on tumblr and talk to me! I will reply. Ask me questions! I also upload a little note when I'm going to upload a new chapter! Also if you want to see the writers face, just ask me on tumblr!**

**Anyways, next chapter! You will see the lovely Scorpio! There will be a desert! Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Levy and Gajeel will be back as well! Lisanna and Bixlow have some business to take care of?! Well, that's all for today!**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**Glen coco out~**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47~ I have sand in my pants! I repeat! I have sand in my pants!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will! THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by the genius artist on tumblr yoriru! Please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! How is everyone doing? I hope you are all doing fabulous. Also thank you guys so much for the happy birthdays! It really cheered me up because I was having a tough time that day. I just missed my brother so much, but then you guys made me feel better, so thank you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! On you go!**

_Lucy's dreamland!_

_I felt very, hot. I was laying on something that surely was not a bed. Why in the world was it so hot? It was like the sun was an inch away from my face. It kind of felt like I was in the desert. Now that I think about it, am I sinking?_

_"Oi, what kind of wacky dream are we having today?" I could hear Natsu's voice. My eyes snapped open to only have something fly into my eye. My hand shot up to my eye. Is that sand? I squinted both eyes to see Natsu patting his butt._

_"Natsu, where are we?" I asked. Natsu looked down at me, he smiled. I grabbed a fist full of whatever hell I was laying on. Damn, these dreams can be so vivid. _

_"I've got no idea." Natsu replied. I rolled my eyes as I got up. My feet quickly sunk. I looked down to see, sand. Well, I don't know what I expected. I looked back to Natsu. He was now trying to make a sand castle._

_"Well, since we're here why not make a sand castle!" Natsu cheered. He had a point. I found myself sitting down next to him helping him build it. I soon stopped once I had a pink bucket in my hands. _

_When did I begin holding this. I stared at the bucket for a long amount of time. I glanced at Natsu. Natsu was holding a yellow bucket. I laughed a little, that's the color of our hair. My eyes widened when I looked into the bucket._

_"Natsu." I got his attention immediately. Natsu glanced over to me. I showed him the yellow bucket with a straight face._

_"Oh my god get that away from me!" Natsu freaked out. Natsu flipped the bucket into the air, having it come down on me. I was soon freaking out just like him. There was a scorpion in that bucket. _

_The scorpion, was now in my hair._

_"Natsu! Natsu get it out!" I hissed. I took my hands into my hair, I shook my head like crazy. The scorpion fell to the ground. The scorpion moved around our feet, from a far it must have looked like we were dancing. _

_"What do we do?!" I whined. It was like the scorpion wanted to climb on us. Natsu looked at me with a panicked expression, then it turned to a more mischievous one._

_"Burn it!" Natsu cackled. I frowned. Was that such a good idea? Natsu stopped jumping around while lighting his fist on fire. Natsu stared down at the scorpion with a smirk._

_"What is so bad about you?" Natsu questioned the scorpion like it would talk back. The scorpion quickly went under the sand. Natsu frowned. Was it scared of Natsu? My questions were soon totally blown out of my mind when a bigger scorpion came out of the ground. _

_What was even worse was when the sand castle exploded, we worked so hard on it. Scorpions came out of the blown up sand castle. I was truly horrified. I moved over to Natsu. Natsu and I jumped back hugging each other tightly. _

_The big scorpion didn't look like your everyday little fellow. The scorpion now had a man's features. My jaw dropped. Is this, Scorpio? Scorpio flashed Natsu and I a grin. Natsu and I were kind of busy trying to avoid the tiny scorpions._

_"The ground is where you'll find me, watch out for the tricks." Scorpio stated calmly. I soon fell to the ground in total shock. Scorpio was kind of terrifying with the whole scorpion tail, was it even called a scorpion tail? Whatever it was, it was very frightening. _

_I gave him a nervous smile. The ground? What does he mean? I wonder if he is like Aquarius, hopefully not. My smile vanished very soon, the worst thing possible happened. There was sand in, my pants. I looked up at Natsu who was holding in laughter._

_The scorpions didn't attack me. I let out a sigh of relief. Lucy Heartphilla and bugs do not mix well together. I shivered at the thought of the scorpions crawling on me. I jumped up onto my feet and began moving around. _

_My whole lower body had suddenly became, so itchy._

_Natsu giggled a little as he watched me. How did this much sand even get in my pants?! Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore, he was now cackling like a mad man. I sent a glare his way. I felt like crying, I think there was also a scorpion in my pants._

_"Alright, this is a truly disturbing site." Scorpio chuckled. That was when we woke up._

_End of Lucy's Dreamland._

"I have sand in my pants!" I screamed. I jumped off the bed. I stripped off my shorts and flung them across the room. I still felt the sand. I whined as I patted my butt raptly. Natsu lunged forward into a sitting position as he watched me with a giddy smile.

"Happy wake up Lucy's being a pervert!" Natsu chuckled as he shook Happy awake. Happy began to laugh along with Natsu, like it was the funniest thing in the world. I stopped patting my butt when the door flung open.

"Lucy are you alright?!" Erza said alarmed while holding up a sword. She was still in her pajama's, they had little hearts all over them. Standing behind her was a wide eyed Jellal, was he blushing? Soon everyone came into the room.

Kagura and Yukino stood speechless along with Rouge and Sting. All I could think was how stupid I must of looked right now. My whole face exploded in color. Wendy and Romeo covered each other's eyes. I was soon covered with a pillow, Natsu had gotten up.

"Don't look at what's mine." Natsu hissed. Jellal quickly turned his gaze up at the ceiling. Rouge and Sting continued to stare.

"I, I have no words for this." I sighed heavily. What could I say? That I had sand in my pants? Well I don't have sand in my pants now!

"Well, meet us in the lobby." Erza laughed nervously. Jellal and Erza back up leaving the room. Yukino and Kagura did the same. Rouge and Sting stood there. This was incredibly awkward.

"Oi, you two. Get. Out." Natsu practically growled out. Rouge grabbed on to Sting's shoulder, pulling him out.

"Did you see her panties?" I could hear Sting giggle out. The door slammed shut. Natsu stopped glaring at the door and now began glaring at me. I held onto the pillow with sweaty hands. I laughed nervously as I looked at anything but Natsu.

I glanced over to Happy to see him winking at me. Happy flew out the window waving. My jaw dropped. The cat left me! I didn't want to be alone with Natsu, he seems quite mad right now. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy, don't stand around like that next time." Natsu hissed out. I shined him a small smile. Natsu stared at me for a while, I stared back. Natsu's mouth broke out into a grin which made me relax.

"I'll try not to." I chimed. Natsu rolled his eyes. Natsu went over to our clothes, throwing me my outfit. Natsu began to strip, I of course looked away. I changed as quickly as I could. I took a gander at myself in the mirror.

"Should I dress up as a boy again, or is it safe?" I was asking mostly myself. Natsu hummed in thought.

"If it will keep guys off you then yes!" Natsu gave me a thumbs up. I felt like someone threw a brick at my forehead. He didn't care about anything else other than that? I guess I should be flattered.

"Alright, let's see how Mira did this." I sighed. I tugged in my hair. I grabbed the headband placing it on my head. I went into the bathroom grabbing the wrapping for my chest. Natsu pulled on his vest trying to fix his scarf into the right place.

Good, he wasn't watching. I wrapped my chest quickly, which kind of hurt. I loosened them a little. I adjusted my vest, zipping it up almost all the way. I turned around to Natsu. Natsu was messing with some matches he had.

"Do I look like I could be a princess?" I asked with open arms. Natsu ate the fire off the matches as he turned to me. Natsu hummed in thought.

"You look like a confused teenage boy." Natsu grinned. I didn't know if I should be offended or not. I just gave him slow nod. Natsu ran to the front door looking ready to go.

"Come on Lucy! I mean Luke." Natsu exclaimed. I glanced back at the bed. I'll miss you bed! I turned back to Natsu. Natsu opened the door heading out. I followed him. Soon we made it to the lobby.

As soon as we got to the lobby, Natsu and I stopped in mid step. In the middle of lobby stood a group that looked like our friends. Except, they weren't. They all turned around to look at us. I grabbed onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Are we still dreaming?" I whispered. Natsu shook his head as if he was unsure.

"No, we woke up a while ago for sure, right?" Natsu questioned. I gulped. The one that looked like Erza walked over to us.

"Hello friends, how do you like our new look?" Oh my god he even sounded like Erza. I took a double take.

"Did you guys, dress up as the other gender?" I asked. Erza smiled. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked behind Erza to see the rest of the group. That was when, I lost it.

"Oh man, this is great." I giggled like crazy. Jellal, Sting, and Rouge were wearing dresses. Oh my god, Laxus was wearing a fricken skirt. Someone, please help me from a laugh attack. Sting kind of looked like a fancy lady to me.

I crumbled to the ground. Erza looked panicked until I let out a little giggle. I could feel Jellal's glare on me. Natsu began bursting out laughing as well. I saw that there was more in our group. Gajeel, Gray, and Lyon were here.

"You ladies look nice." I giggled. Gajeel scoffed. Lyon and Gray looked like they were itching to strip right then and there. I saw Juvia and Levy, they looked like good looking men. Levy was still quite short.

"I feel weird Wendy." Romeo frowned. Romeo grabbed onto his chest. Wendy was frowning as well. She looked down at her chest as well.

"The little bit of boobs I had, are now gone." Wendy cried. Carla patted Wendy's back. Wendy now had short blue hair. Romeo's hair was the same length as Wendy. I felt a bid bad for laughing now.

I was a bit confused. They really looked like they tried hard dressing up. If I hadn't know them I couldn't even tell that they were dressing up. Gajeel caught my eyes. He seriously tried hard on his costume. How did he do that?

I gathered myself up from the floor. I wiped away a little tear at the corner of my eye. I walked over to Gajeel. I put a hand onto his shoulder which was slapped off immediately. He looked so lady like! How did Mira do this?

"How did you grow boobs?" I asked astonished. Gajeel growled at me. He was shorter too! How did this happen? I glanced over to Mira, she, or should I say he was smiling at me.

"I used a potion instead of dressing them up." Mira chuckled. My jaw dropped. I poked Gajeel in the chest, he blushed.

"Bunny girl you are going down." Gajeel's voice came out more womanly than I thought it would. I pulled my hand back.

"Will it ever wear off?" I asked. Mira nodded her head.

"It should wear off in a day, maybe two." I could hear all the boys groan. Levy and Juvia didn't seem to mind though. Levy was laughing as she looked down her pants.

"I have a boy part!" Levy exclaimed. I frowned. Okay maybe this wasn't such a funny thing. I saw Juvia blushing as she looked at Gray. Juvia was now taller than Gray. Oh man, the giggles were coming back.

"These boobs are killing me." Gray hissed. Gray struggled with his shirt, he was going to strip! Juvia quickly tackled him.

"Gray-sama you better not do that." Juvia hissed out. Gray sighed heavily while he dropped his hands back down to his sides.

"So, Natsu and Lucy, why not you try out the potion?" Mira smirked. Mira's eyes glinted. Mira was pretty much saying we had no choice. My eyes widened. I stepped back away from them.

"I'd like to stay like this please." I laughed nervously. Natsu hid behind him.

"I don't want to be a lady." Natsu gulped. I saw Gajeel smirk. The potion was in Mira's hands was now in Gajeel's. Natsu and I let out a little scream. Natsu ran one way and I ran the other. I felt myself being caught by the back of my collar.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Gajeel cackled. I soon had a kind of sweet liquid go down my throat. I choked a little. Natsu was next. I coughed as I held onto my throat.

"Gajeel, you bastard!" Natsu coughed. I glanced at Natsu. I heard a poof and that's when I was blinded by pink smoke. My body felt really weird. I felt the urge to yell and hit things.

"Oh my god, Lucy's hotter than she was before." Levy giggled. The wrapping around my chest felt really loose now. I looked down at Gajeel, he was smirking. Was I taller?

"What's up celestial weenie?" Gajeel grinned. I would have hit him, but I just couldn't. Curse being a man!

"My back!" Natsu hissed as he grabbed onto his back. I glanced next to me. I face palmed. It was Natsu, in girl form. I quickly pulled the wrapping out from my vest. I pulled Natsu to me. I quickly wrapped around his, I mean her chest.

"Oh thank the spirits." I sighed happily. Natsu rolled his eyes. I turned to Gajeel. On second thought, I was still a girl on the inside.

"Gajeel, you're dead." I hissed while cracking my knuckles. Before I could lay a hand on him, Natsu went right for it.

"Metal freak you are so going to get it." Natsu hissed out some fire. Gajeel and him pulled each other's hair. Soon a worker from the hotel stopped it, she kicked us out.

"Well, can we get going now?" Kagura grunted. Erza hummed a yes. Yukino caught up to Kagura and began talking about something. I think she was talking about male private parts.

"So Lucy, how do I look?" Natsu asked. I stared down at him, or you could say her. Natsu looked like Natsu, with boobs and longer hair. Of course his figure has changed. Natsu was also shorter.

"You look like a confused teenage girl." I teased. Natsu pouted. One point for Lucy!

"How far away is it?" Gajeel groaned. Levy knocked him on the head. She was taller than him now so she hit him straight on.

"It should be an hour away from here." Erza laughed. Sting and Rouge groaned aloud. This was going to be a long, very, long walk. I wonder, where is Bixlow and Lisanna?

_Time skip_

"I've done too much walking." Happy cried. Everyone glared at him.

"You use wings, you shouldn't talk!" Laxus barked. Happy rolled his eyes. Happy sat upon Natsu's head.

"You're a pretty girl Natsu." Happy teased. Natsu growled in response.

"You're a ugly dude Lucy." Happy teased. I scoffed. That kind of hurt. I thought I was actually rather good looking.

"Don't listen to him Lucy you're way hot." Levy giggled. I laughed it off.

"Gray-sama! Don't strip!" Juvia exclaimed. Gray growled while buttoning up the shirt he was about to throw off.

"But it's so hot here." Gray groaned. Gray had a point. I decided to strip myself. I unzipped the vest and wrapped it around my waist using the selves. Gray stared at me with jealousy. Lyon didn't even care. Juvia quickly attack Lyon.

"No one wants to see you tits Ice princesses." Gajeel grunted.

"Lyon-sama please wear a shirt." Juvia cried. Gray hissed at Lyon. Gray began to take off his shirt. Juvia cried out for both of them to stop. Juvia suddenly stopped though. Juvia stared down at Gray with a frown.

"How do I go to the bathroom?" Juvia asked. Gray and Lyon looked horrified. Many of us just realized sooner or later, we would need to use the bathroom.

"We're here!" Jellal yelled. Thank god we were not going to talk about the whole bathroom situation, that would have been awkward.

We were standing in the middle of the desert. Getting here was hell. I hope we brought some water with us. I really don't feel like drinking any part of Juvia water.

"How are we anywhere. This place is a complete waste land. Also it smells funky." Gajeel growled. Laxus grunted in agreement. They had a point.

"Are you sure your map is right Erza?" Jellal asked. Erza shook her head, but then looked down at the map.

"No, I sure this is where were suppose to be." Erza frowned. Jellal took the map and hummed.

"Maybe this map is not working anymore." Jellal sighed heavily. That can't be. I took a step forward. I remembered something.

_"The ground is where you'll find me." _

"Natsu!" I turned to him. Natsu looked up at me with a lazy look.

"Remember our dream?" I asked. Natsu looked almost pensive. Natsu cracked a grin.

"You had sand in your pants?" Natsu giggled. I frowned. I closed my eyes sucking in a breath.

"No Natsu, what Scorpio said." I sighed. Natsu nodded his head.

"What about it?" Natsu asked. I looked down at the ground. I stomped my feet. Nothing happened. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I looked over to Yukino. Next to her was some sand that looked odd.

The sand looked almost as if it was caving in. If this was the right place that's where the entrance should be!

Natsu followed me as I walked over to Yukino. Yukino was staring at me with a weird look. I glanced up at her. She blushed.

"Sorry, I'm really into blondes." Yukino whispered. I could hear Sting cough. Natsu glared at Yukino. Even though Yukino was now a dude, she thought I was hot? I just shook the thought out my head.

I looked back down at the ground. I leaned down, I poked the ground very lightly. That was when there was a kind of rumbling sound. I looked back to Natsu. Natsu's eyes were wide. The ground below us, opened up. It literally swallowed us.

"Damn it Lucy!" Gajeel and Jellal yelled. I don't understand! I thought maybe there would be some stairs or something! But no! We are now falling to our deaths!

"I'm sorry!" I screamed out. Jellal gave me a deep frown and also a girly scream.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out. Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. I laughed at the worst time. Even though Natsu was a girl, he would still protect me. I wrapped my arms around him, I mean her. Boy this is confusing.

"What the hell do we do?" Lyon shouted. Lyon had a good point. What the hell do we do!?

"I say we just scream 'till we fall to our deaths." Gajeel shouted out. Levy whacked Gajeel for that one.

"Guys, this is a really long fall." Gray screamed. Juvia clung onto Gray's back. I glanced over to Erza and Jellal. I was a bit surprised. Jellal was holding Erza, not the other way around.

"Wendy!" I yelled. I could hear a little croaked shout. Oh man, I really wanted to laugh. Wendy was in the puberty age.

"Lucy-san?!" Wendy was flipping upside down here and there. Romeo clung onto Carla. Happy was still perched up on Natsu's head.

"Do you think when we reach the ground you could float us for a bit?" I yelled. Wendy looked almost unsure.

"I don't know if it will work!" Wendy yelled back. Damn.

"I believe you can do it Wendy! You're the sky dragon remember!" I screamed. All this screaming was really hurting my throat. Wendy gave me a small smile.

"I'll try!" Wendy croaked again. I smiled. Okay, if this works we'll be fine. Hopefully.

"Ready everyone?" Wendy yelled. No one was really ready. I saw the ground coming closer and closer. I was very frightened. I clung onto Natsu tighter.

"Come closer to me!" Wendy shouted. We all clung onto her. Wendy sucked in a huge amount of air. Wendy flung her head back then forward. We were an inch away from the ground.

"Sky dragon roar!" Wendy shouted. A huge amount of air came out of her mouth. We floated back up a little. Everyone let go of each other. We fell.

"Ow." I groaned. Natsu laid on top on me while Happy sat on his head totally okay. I could hear the rest of the group groaning.

"Remind me not to hang out with you guys again." Kagura hissed. Kagura and Rouge were clinging on to each other. Fro was sitting on Kagura's head clinging onto her bow. I laughed a little. It hurt to laugh though. I could feel a slight pain in my lower back. Did I fall on a rock?

"Thank you Sting." Yukino giggled on top of him. Or you could say her. Sting gave a shaky thumbs up.

"It's alright." Sting coughed. I slid a hand over to my lower back. I brought my hand back up. I was bleeding.

"N-Natsu." I hissed out. Natsu groaned while getting up. Natsu stared down at me.

"You're back to normal? But how?" Natsu asked.

"Oh my god!" I freaked. For a second there I thought my shirt was off me. But it wasn't. It was zipped up all the way. Which kind of freaked me out. But Natsu was right. My chest was back. I sighed with relief, which kind of hurt.

"When did I put my shirt back on?" I asked mostly myself. Gray gave me a squinty eye look.

"I don't remember you stripping any time earlier." Gray whispered. I still heard him though. I could have sworn I stripped my vest off when I was a guy.

"That's a good question, why did she change back?" Mira grumbled. Mira brushed off some dirt. Natsu held out a hand, I grabbed it. I tried to pull myself up, but it really hurt.

"Oh my god." Gajeel gasped. I didn't like the sound of that. I looked back. There was a stick in my side. THERE WAS A STICK STICKING OUT OF ME. Natsu's eyes widened. A poof of pink happened. Natsu was back to normal.

Goodbye height, hello shortness. Natsu was back to being tall again. Natsu held onto me. Natsu poked the stick. I hissed out. It didn't hit any vital points, gladly. I moved my hand to my back, grabbing the stick.

"No Lucy, that will make it worse." Erza stated. I dropped my hand back to my side. She was right. I would just bleed out.

"What do I do?" I asked. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my gaze to see Wendy standing there.

"I can heal you." Wendy smiled. I sighed with relief, that hurt a lot more than last time.

"No Wendy, you used too much magic already." Carla protested. That's true as well. Wendy argued with the white cat. I put a bloodied hand on Wendy's shoulder. I cringed, I should have used the cleaner one.

"I'll just do it the painful way, it's alright." I winked. Wendy frowned. I saw a blue cloud pop up in front of me. Wendy was now crying. It looked like the potion wears off when pain is evoked, also when it's emotional.

"I don't want to see you in pain." Wendy cried. Romeo came over to her, he was still a girl. Romeo brought her to his chest.

"It's okay Wendy." Romeo whispered. Wendy cried even more as she poked Romeo's chest.

"He has bigger boobs than me as a girl." Wendy cried. We all laughed. It hurt but I continued to laugh.

"Okay Erza, I want you to pull it out and then put this wrapping on it." Natsu stated. I grabbed the wrapping from Natsu which was still around his chest. It hurt a little as I tried to unwrap it. Erza grabbed onto the stick.

"Alright Lucy, how did it feel to be a man?" Erza asked. I was totally thrown off by the question. It felt really weird. I never thought I would have a male private part ever. I think I might have had a dream about it once, that was a weird one.

Erza grunted. That was when my eyes widened. The pain was worse for a second. Erza quickly wrapped my waist. I gritted my teeth. I held in a scream. The pain kind of subsided.

"Done." Erza sighed happily. I gave her a weak thumbs up. Erza dropped the bloodied stick to the ground.

"Where are we?" Jellal questioned. Jellal had a good point, where we're we? It seemed like we were in some underground place. This was impossible. How the heck was this place even here? Wouldn't sand cave in on it?

"An underground cavern maybe." Rouge stated. Rouge and Kagura were now standing keep their distance from each other. Everyone seemed to be in their original form. The potion had also changed their clothes. But now they had their original clothes.

Is it back that I really wanted to see Gajeel in a dress?

I glanced over to Juvia when I heard a small gasp. She stood completely still. She almost looked like she was trembling. Gajeel and Gray took notice of her quickly.

"Juvia, are you okay?" I called over to her. Gray got off the floor. He was in his original form as well. Now that I look at it, everyone was back to normal. Juvia turned her head towards me. She had wide eyes.

"D-Do you hear that?" Juvia asked. I scrunched up my nose. I didn't hear anything really. Juvia seemed really affected though.

"Oi rain woman. Talk to us." Gajeel called over to Juvia. Gray walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She ripped away from his touch.

"M-Mom, Dad." She gasped. Juvia ran. She ran into a dark tunnel leading off to only god knows where. Gray's eyes widened. I think that was the only time Juvia had ever rejected his touch. Gray on instinct ran after her.

"Follow her." Erza demanded. Natsu swept me off my feet and began running after them. This place really was big.

Juvia ran into a room that was glowing with cool colors. You could also hear some humming coming from the room. We all walked in. Juvia was standing in the middle of the room.

Actually, the room was not room. We were in the water?! Somehow we were breathing underwater. This can't be real. I glanced ahead to see Juvia standing with two other people. A man and a woman. They looked just like her.

"Mom, Dad?" Juvia croaked. Standing there the woman was staring at Juvia. She had a huge smile on her face. The man stood behind the woman. They held out their arms for her.

"Come to us Juvia, we'll keep you safe." They said in unison. My eyes widened. Their faces were morphing. I don't think Juvia could see it. The man and woman's eyes were no longer there. There was just black holes.

Juvia took a step closer. She must have really not seen it. Gray ran towards her. Juvia fought him until he covered her eyes. He whispered a few words into her ear. Gray uncovered her eyes. Juvia screamed.

Soon there was a flash of light. We were no longer underwater. There was no man and woman. It was just an empty small room. If Juvia had stepped any closer, she would have fallen to her death. A cliff was just an inch away.

"W-What was that?" Juvia cried out. Gray wrapped his arms around her. I know for me it was terrifying. But Juvia seeing her own parents like that, that's going to haunt her dreams.

"What did you say to her?" Lyon asked. Gray frowned a little.

"I just said, to open your eyes." Gray stated. It seemed simple and short. But words sometimes have great power to them. Words will bring you hope, sadness, even happiness. Words can bring you to start thinking about things.

"This place, it's evil." Natsu sniffed the air. Natsu scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"It smells even worse down here." Gajeel gagged. I didn't really smell anything. It smelt normal to me. But there was this feeling. A very dark and scary feeling.

"Was that, a mirage?" Wendy asked. Erza nodded. This place was not good for any of us.

"Let's just find Scorpio and get out of here." Jellal gulped. We all agreed not to explore on our own. Natsu's eyes widened, he looked down at me.

"Your wound, how is it?" Natsu asked. That's a good question. I didn't feel any pain anymore. Maybe I was numb? Natsu set me down. Natsu pulled off the wrapping, there was nothing there.

"What?" I was astonished. Was that, also a mirage. We're we even back to normal? I didn't even know if this was reality right now.

"But the pain, it really hurt." I gulped. I was so confused. This place was messing with me. There was no wound. No blood. I poked my back many times, nothing was there. This place, is going to drive me mad.

"Let's just go before we go insane." Kagura demanded. We all left the room. Another hallway appeared in front of us. For some reason, I had a good feeling and very bad feeling about this.

"This hallway wasn't here before." Gajeel sniffed the air. Erza and Jellal took the lead. We came across a room that was pure white. We stopped. It looked so empty except for the person laying in the middle of it.

"We should just walk past it." Rouge grunted. Kagura didn't move though. Kagura looked like she was going to walk forward. Rouge grabbed onto her arm. Kagura grabbed her sword tightly.

"The room is pulling me in." Kagura hissed out. Kagura took shaky step towards the pure white room, Rouge held onto her tightly.

"Refuse it." Rouge growled. Rouge pulled her back and held her tightly. Kagura's eyes closed.

"If I don't look, I won't go." She sighed with relief. While we were all paying attention towards Kagura, we didn't notice the figure standing there in the doorway.

"Kagura, why did you leave me." A voice croaked. Kagura's eyes shot open. My head snapped towards the doorway. There stood a tall beat up man. He was drenched in blood, I think it was his own.

"Simon." Kagura uttered out. Kagura looked like she wanted to run forward to hug him. She stood her ground.

"Kagura, how do you know Simon?" Erza asked. Erza just seemed just as terrified as Kagura. Did she know Simon as well.

"Erza, I loved you." Simon stated calmly. I could see Jellal grab onto Erza. I was pretty surprised by that one. I didn't expect a confession.

"I think we should leave." I said. Kagura shook her head.

"Simon, I didn't leave you!" Kagura shouted. Simon held out a hand.

"Make it up to me. Come with me." Simon smiled. Kagura let go of her sword by her side. Erza shot out her arm in front of Kagura.

"Simon wouldn't say that, he's not selfish." Erza stated calmly. Kagura nodded her head slowly. Kagura turned her back. She began walking down a new hallway. We followed her leaving Simon standing there. He soon disappeared without a word.

"Kagura, are you okay?" Rouge asked. Kagura nodded. Kagura took a hand and put it up to her face. She wiped her eyes and kept walking. I admired her for being so strong.

"I think these mirages, will keep coming." Sting stated. Lector held onto Sting hair sitting up on his head like the rest of the cats did.

"Hey Natsu, you don't think anything bad will come to see us right?" Happy asked. The mirages worried me as well. I think I already knew what I would see, I just tried not to think about it too much though.

I think every mirage we experience, we get closer to Scorpio.

"Even if it does, I'll be right here to stop it." Natsu chuckled. As soon as Natsu said that another door appeared. Sting and Rouge ran past it.

"Wait you two, don't go so far without us." Erza commanded. Rouge and Sting laughed nervously.

"Just didn't want to see the mirage. Sorry." Sting laughed it off. I glanced into the room. There stood two dragons. One was smiling, he was quite bright. The other one looked somewhat depressed but happy.

"What happened to Sting and Rouge's fathers?" I whispered to Natsu. Natsu looked down with a frown.

"Those are my uncles, the witch made them disappear. Never to be seen again." Natsu looked at me. He had such sad eyes. I glanced over to Rouge and Sting. They waited for us to keep walking. It was like they were pleading to us to keep walking.

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss." I said with a true sympathy. Natsu smiled a little at the mirage.

"Out of all the mirage's so far, this one is the surely the best." Natsu stated. Natsu grabbed onto my hand. He squeezed it hard. We continued to pass by the door. I took one glance back, the dragons were poking their head out the doorway.

The dragons smiled fondly at Rouge and Sting. Why was this one so sweet but also painful. Soon the dragons disappeared, and so did the doorway. I turned my head forward. I smiled at Rouge and Sting.

Maybe a long time ago they gave up on finding their fathers. Or maybe they haven't. I think they kept walking because they didn't want false hope. I hope they find their fathers. Who knows, maybe along the way we will find them.

Like it was fate another fricken door came in front of this time. It just popped right in our faces. We were forced to look at it. There it was, it was surely my door. The whole hallway darkened. I gulped rather loudly.

What the doorway showed us was something I expected. It was everything bad that happened to me. It was like the door was mocking me. The door wasn't trying to pull me in, it was trying to drive me away.

"This is where Scorpio is." I gulped. Everyone was too focused on the memories flashing by. I didn't want them to see them. Natsu looked like he was going to kill someone. This really did make me want to run away, but I couldn't.

"This door will not lead to a cliff, just Scorpio's key." I told to mostly myself. I wanted to reassure myself. I walked into the doorway, everyone was still entranced in the memories. There was someone standing in the middle of the room.

I guess I needed to do this alone. It was a woman standing in the middle of the room. She was the same height as me. She looked, a lot like me actually.

"Hello Lucy, it's good to see me." The person laughed. She turned around. My eyes widened. It was me, but it was a whole different me. Her eyes were black. Just deep black holes. There was no life to her. She looked almost dead. Everything about her seemed evil.

"Why, why are you here?" I asked. I was so confused. Why would myself be here. Why did I look so creepy too?

"I'm you, but just another side of you." She smiled. She frowned once again a second later.

"I'm the side you hate most about you." She stated. My heart almost dropped. What? This mirage is really starting to freak me out.

"I'm the side that wants to destroy the witch, and father with it." She began cackling. I sucked in a huge amount of air. I get it now. She is my hateful side you could say.

"I don't despise you." I stated. She stopped cackling.

"Of course you do! I'm the one who makes you feel empty, jealous and many more!" She put on a fake smile. This concerned me. Was this really happening. Was this an actual side of me?

"Those are normal for everyone though, we all feel like that sometimes." I smiled. The other me frowned.

"I'm going to take over you one day, I'll be the one to make you hate yourself." She practically yelled. She walked over to me.

"We're one Lucy, we could both destroy your father and enjoy it." She grinned. I closed my eyes. I know I have had thoughts of hurting my father. I know I've said I hated him. But over the time I've spent learning new things, I got over it.

"Father was taken over, it wasn't his fault." I stated as I opened my eyes. She was now crying.

"But it doesn't matter! He should have been strong enough to fight it!" She screamed. I wiped away a few of her tears. I felt in my heart, a weight was lifting for some reason.

"You are not the hateful side of me, you are just the child part." I smiled. I was now staring at a little me. She crumbled onto her knees, crying. I kneeled down. Ah, this was the comfort I needed as a kid.

She was me when I was a child. I remember telling myself this. I look back at it now and laugh. I knew something was up with her. She is me, but not. She is the past me.

"I know you don't know what happened over the time I grew older, but I have made lot of friends." I smiled. She stopped crying. She gave me a huge smile.

"W-We made friends?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm also getting married." I winked. She's blushed.

"It better be with that pink haired boy I met a while ago." She pouted. I laughed.

"It is." I giggled. She blushed even more.

"I'm sorry I tricked you, you can have Scorpio now." She grinned. She went into her pocket and pulled out a golden key.

"I'm glad I changed when I'm older." She giggled. I soon heard a familiar voice call out. I looked ahead to see my mother standing there.

"Come on Lucy!" My mother smiled. It was like I wasn't there anymore. The little me looked back once. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm coming mama!" It kind of broke my heart. I just sat there watching them walk off until they were out of sight. I didn't really understand if that was real or just the mirage. I feel like I can get pass that part my life now.

I will never forget it, but I will move past it. The room soon changed. It was no longer a dark room. I was in a cave. Standing behind me was the rest of the group. It looks like the mirages lead us out.

"Oh my god, how did we get out?" Yukino said in disbelief. I shrugged. I didn't know much myself.

"What happened?" Laxus asked.

"I think we just saw all of Lucy's life, it was like a really long movie." Mira said as she rubbed her eyes.

"That was a really sad movie then." Jellal stated. I rolled my eyes. I looked down at the key in my hand. I should call him out.

"Open the gate of the Scorpion!" I called out. Scorpio appeared. I quickly took out Aquarius's keys.

"Open the gate of the Water Bearer!" I shouted. It kind of took a toll on me though. I feel worn out a bit.

"Scorpio!" Aquarius called out as she tackled him. Scorpio laughed as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Lucy, I'd love to make a contract with ya!" Scorpio grinned. I held out my hand.

"Welcome to the dream team." I laughed. I could hear Gajeel and Natsu laughing behind me.

"Catch you later kid!" Aquarius grinned. Scorpio waved to us.

"Thank you Lucy." I could hear Aquarius whisper. I smiled. I'm guessing they go to the celestial world.

"Oh thank god that's over, I thought it was going to last longer." Gajeel groaned. Levy whacked him in the side.

"That was beautiful Lucy." Levy laughed. I rolled my eyes playfully. I got up and dusted my butt off.

"Now, we have to walk back." I laughed bitterly. Everyone groaned.

_Time skip._

We made it back to the hotel by nightfall. We were exhausted. Everyone went to their rooms. Happy and Natsu followed behind me. I opened the door to our room. I shook off my shoes. Walked to the bed, and then fell face first.

"You guys were silent the whole time here, what's wrong now?" I mumbled. I felt Natsu and Happy hesitantly crawl onto the bed. I lifted my head to look at them. They were both staring at me weirdly.

"What's up?" I asked. Happy began to tear up. My eyes widened. I jumped up.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong!" I asked. Happy quickly attack me in a hug.

"You had such a terrible childhood. When you told us, we didn't realize the gravity of it." Happy cried. Natsu tackled us all into a hug. They both squeezed me tightly. It was like déjà vu.

"It's okay guys, it's over now." I smiled.

"Lucy, during the memories we were watching, where did you go?" Natsu asked.

"I was just tying up loose ends." I grinned. Natsu sighed as he leaned over Happy and I.

"You two look like you need a tickle attack." Natsu grinned. My smile dropped.

"Natsu, no." Happy deadpanned. Natsu went for Happy, Happy darted under the bed. Natsu pouted. Natsu turned to look at me.

"Lucy, tickle attack in three." Natsu grinned. My eyes widened. I got out from under him.

"Two." Natsu stated. I jumped off the bed.

"Zero!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu grabbed onto my vest. Natsu pulled me back onto the bed.

"You skipped one!" I giggled. Natsu attacked my stomach.

"I know!" Natsu chimed. I saw Happy fly out from under the bed.

"I want to join!" Happy beamed. Happy came to the bed and tickled me as well. It was like all of today's bad memories washed away.

"Please! Stop!" I laughed. Natsu looked over to Happy.

"Should we free her?" Natsu giggled. Happy hummed.

"I guess we can't her go for today." Happy smiled. I took in a huge amount of air. Thank god, I thought I was going to cry.

"Okay, I'm going to get you guys back later." I smirked. Natsu and Happy laughed like that would never happen. I will! Lucy Heartphilla is a champ not a chump!

"Lucy, you need to sleep." Natsu chuckled a little. He was right. I was dead tired. I stretched my arms out. I fell back onto the bed.

"Goodnight." I mumbled. I felt blankets being pulled over me. I felt a kiss pressed to my forehead.

"Goodnight Lucy. We love you." Natsu whispered. I smiled softly. A little bit later I felt arms wrap around me. Happy curled up right next to me.

"I love you, both." I whispered. Tonight some of those mirage's might haunt our dreams. But I know one thing for sure. There will be someone there supporting them to get through it. There is always someone.

**Authors note~ Hello friends! I'm really to lazy to proof read please spare me! Did I make any of you cry in this chapter? Probably not. So guys, what did you think of this chapter!? Near the end of this chapter when Lucy was facing her child self, it seemed kind of like the waterfall scene in Naruto.**

**I wasn't supposed to be like that just so you all know. Two completely different things happening. Lucy is facing her child self who appears as her hatred but really isn't. Naruto was facing basically his hatred and inner demons. So I really hope no one thinks I'm trying to copy it. **

**It's just kind of similar. Anyways Lisanna and Bixlow still haven't shown their faces! Why? **

**This story still has a while to go. I didn't expect it to go this far. But I'm glad you guys like it so much though! It makes me super happy to see your feedback. Next chapter will have one of my favorite celestial sprits! Gemini! **

**Also Nalu of course, someone who has already appeared will appear again. Can you guess who? Please leave a review, I will read it! I hope you all have a good day! Or night!**

**Edit~ Sorry you guys! I messed up a bit in this chapter but I fixed it! I also added a few things here and there! So if you already read the chapter, please make sure to read it again! The person who told me in a review thank you so much!**

**Alright friends! I think I'll be updating Sunday! See you then! **

**See you next chapter!**

**Glen coco out~**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48~ The destined sword battle begins! Or should I say spatula battle?!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now if I did. But they will. THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made by yoriru from tumblr. Please go check her out! **

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! It's been awhile but that's because I've been dealing with some things lately. I've just had a lot on my plate with school and all. So I finally got the chance to write this chapter after finishing an essay. **

**School sucks, but it's very important to me. It always comes first. So I'm sorry for updating so late lately. I hope you guys understand! Anyways enough of my rambling. This chapter will have *gasp* Natsu's P.O.V! I know some have you have been waiting for it! I just want to keep him in character, I'm sure if I try I will. Enjoy this chapter! **

_Natsu's P.O.V_

My eyes opened to see the room lit up from the sunlight seeping in through the window. Ah. No weird dreams last night? I turn my head to my side to see Lucy sleeping. Lucy had her arms wrapped around Happy. I felt a tiny bit left out, also kind of jealous of Happy at the moment.

I wanted to move my arms to stretch, but a certain blonde had one of them pinned down. My arm was wrapped around her waist as her head rested on my chest. Happy sat in the middle of us. I felt incredible warmth run through me.

Never in my life did my heart skip a beat like this, not until I met her. Lucy Heartphilla, that last name soon to be changed to Dragneel. Also never in my life did I think I would become so cheesy. What happened? I can just imagine Gray saying I'm whipped.

Which, is kind of true.

Her blonde hair lightly tickled my chest. The hair around her face sprawled out along the pillow. When had I become like this? Well, Lucy sure has changed me. I would probably still be a dragon if it wasn't for her.

Lucy moved her head a little more so now she was closer to me. I smiled mostly to myself. I bet if she woke up right now she would think I'm a weirdo just smiling at her. But I can never top a big weirdo like Lucy.

Hold up! My chest! I quickly looked down. I sighed with relief. No more boobs. I didn't realize how much boobs could be such a problem. They really hurt my back when I was a women.

I swear, I'm going to get nightmare's from being a woman. Not that woman are bad, it's just I prefer to be a man. I also prefer not to be a big red dragon. This scarf my neck really is a nice thing.

"Natsu, don't eat my food." Lucy grumbled. I held in a little giggle. Lucy really was a weirdo, a cute one that's for sure.

"Natsu! I said not to eat that!" Lucy cried out. I felt a rather heavy punch to my jaw. I don't think Lucy is aware of this but she hits in her sleep. Lucy once kicked me off the bed in the middle of the night. I'll live though. I do get her back here and there from time to time. Lucy is just too easy to tease.

"Erza, did you know, Natsu has a time of the month?" Lucy slightly gigged in her sleep. I felt my eye twitch. Maybe it was time to wake sleeping beauty up from her sleep, don't you think?

"Jellal has one too? No way." Lucy snorted. Usually Lucy and I have the same dreams from time to time. But whenever I wake up before her, she has some really creepy ones. I shivered at the thought of Jellal having a time of the month.

"Taste my spatula evil doer!" Lucy cried out. Lucy slammed her fist hard onto my stomach. I gasped out a little bit of air. Oh man Lucy can really throw a punch. But I'm a man, I can take it... right?

"Lucy, wake up Lucy." I shook her shoulder. Lucy murmured a no. Instead of Lucy waking up, Happy's eyes snapped open. Happy stretched out his limbs which I so wished to do so. Happy gave me a fang filled smile.

"Good morning Natsu." Happy purred. I lifted my left hand up, using it to pat his head.

"Good morning Happy, how was your sleep?" I asked. Happy purred as I continued to pet him.

"I had a dream Carla went on a date with me." Happy sighed happily.

"You'll get her someday tiger." I chuckled. Happy's smile widened even more.

"Should I go give her a good morning fish!?" Happy asked. I hummed in thought. Would a girl cat like that? Maybe I should try that with Lucy? I have a feeling she would hit me if I did that though.

"Yeah buddy, she's a lucky lady, I mean cat." I replied. Happy jumped off the bed quickly as he spread his wings. Happy opened the window stopping once more before he left.

"I'm going to go give the others a wakeup call." Happy snickered. I truly wanted to go with him. But, my arm was so numb I thought I was going to cry from the pins and needles.

"Make sure you mess with metal brows for me!" I called out to Happy as he left out the window.

"Don't eat the dragons." Lucy whispered in her sleep. My eyes widened. She is really having some weird dreams. I grabbed Lucy by the shoulder again. I shook her back and forth.

"Lucy! Quick! Ichiya's here to shove kale up your nose!" I exclaimed. I bit my lip to stop myself from cracking up. Lucy instantly jumped up. Lucy got into a weird fighting stance as she stood on the bed.

Lucy had one leg up and two arms high up in the air. I grabbed onto my numb arm. I couldn't hold it in anymore when Lucy fell back onto the bed. She knocked her head on the wall, nothing too serious though.

"Natsu Dragneel you are dead meat!" Lucy exclaimed. My smile quickly dropped. I attempted to jump off the bed, except there was one problem. My leg got wrapped up in the blankets. My face met the floor, the worst encounter ever I should say.

Hello floor! How's it going? I'm glad you're alright! For me I had a throbbing face and a laughing Lucy.

"Okay, I forgive you because this is too good." Lucy giggled while holding onto her stomach. Lucy carefully got off the bed trying not to follow in my footsteps. Lucy smiled down at me. Despite the pain throbbing in my face right now, her smile made it vanish in seconds.

I gulped. I was too whipped. Lucy smiled even more as she read my thoughts. I gave her a small glare. She extended out a hand for me to grab. I grabbed it, but not for the reason she thought I would be grabbing it for.

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed. I pulled her to me, which kind of meant more pain. My head knocked on the floor. I hissed a little. Lucy cradled my head with her hands. I smiled up at her as she check my head probably for blood.

"Hmm, should I continue last night's tickle session?" I smirked. Lucy's face flushed out of nowhere. She quickly got off me and dusted herself off. I stared up at her in confusion.

"You've, got a problem down there." Lucy coughed. She was blushing like mad. I still didn't get what she meant, until realization hit me like a brick smashing into my face. I was now the one blushing.

I laughed nervously as I got up awkwardly heading towards one very important place. The bathroom. Smooth one Natsu, smooth! I opened the bathroom door and quickly shut it. I knew the perfect way to rid of this!

It will be mentally scaring for sure but at least it will be gone. Morning wood is such a pain.

"Makarov naked. Makarov naked." I said to myself like a chant. I shivered in fear at the terrible memory that happened a long time ago. I heard from metal for brains that he still has nightmares about it.

"Natsu please stop doing that! Gross!" Lucy sounded like she was going to hurl. I didn't blame her. I felt the need to puke as well. I soon started to laugh because Lucy's complaining was very amusing. My problem was now gone.

I opened the door to the bathroom and glanced over to Lucy. She was glaring at me with her arms crossed. She uncrossed her arms and put both of her hands on the top of her head. I stood there in confusion.

"My head, was filled with so many images of Makarov naked. Why did you ever see that?!" Lucy gagged. I honestly did not want to tell her. It was traumatizing seeing a family member naked, a true nightmare.

We both stood in silence. Lucy waited for me to tell her a horrific event. Lucy and I had some sort of a stare down. I pouted, she had won.

"When me and metal brows were kids," I gulped. "We walked into Makarov's room to ask him something." Oh how I wish I could turn back time and stop my small self. I just wanted to punch little me in the face for being such an idiot!

I shivered at the memory. Naked old men. Blah. Okay Natsu, seriously stop thinking about that.

"Oh my god, just no. So not okay." Lucy held a hand up to her mouth. I closed my eyes and tried my best not to think of _that_. It of course made it worse. I opened my eyes to Lucy who was now trying to wash her eyes in the sink.

"You little shit of a blue cat!" I could hear Gajeel scream in the hallway. Lucy's eyes widened. She ran to the door and swung it open. Lucy was always very eager when it came to see Gajeel being messed with.

I was also just as eager as her. Was that a bad thing? Hmmm, not if its metal brows!

"Gajeel don't run in the hallways!" Levy hissed out while holding Lily. Lucy and I leaned out the doorway watching Gajeel chasing around Happy. Happy had a paper with wax on it, he had waxed Gajeel upper lip.

"You can't even grow a mustache Gajeel, don't be so mad." Happy teased. Gajeel frowned immensely.

"My mustache is gone forever!" Gajeel hissed. Gajeel went to make a grab for Happy. I shot a tiny fireball at his face. Lucy muffled a giggle.

"Damn it flame brain get your damn cat before I do!" Gajeel growled. I frowned at him. I walked out from our room and stood in front of Gajeel. Sure he was taller than me, but that doesn't mean I can't kick his butt to next Sunday.

"How dare you talk about Happy like that." I scoffed. Happy soon settled upon my head. Gajeel stared down at both of us.

"Wanna fight ashes for brain?" Gajeel smirked. A smile soon found its way onto my face.

"What are you two doing?" Gray asked. Gray came out of his room. Lyon and Juvia followed after him. Gray had his usual I think everything's stupid look on until he saw Gajeel and I.

"Looks like a fight is going to happen, may I join?" Gray asked as if he had to. We all had big smiles on our faces. I haven't been a fight for awhile. What could be the harm of it?

"Juvia doesn't like the looks of this." Juvia mumbled. Lyon nodded his head in agreement.

I grabbed onto Gajeel's shoulder laying a fiery punch to his stupid metal face. Gajeel cackled when he pointed to his face. My fist was hurting but I can take it. Gray, Gajeel, and I were soon throwing down with each other.

I didn't even know who I was punching. There was just fists everywhere.

"Bring it on ice princess." I teased. Gray hissed at me as he grabbed my hair. Wait, that wasn't Gray. Then, who was it? Gray's eyes widened, and so did mine. I knew we were done for once a certain voice was heard.

"You three are pushing your luck." Erza boomed. Gray and I hugged each other tightly. Gajeel hid behind us. Erza pulled on our hair tightly. I was going to become bald if Erza kept doing this!

"Calm down before you're all kicked out." Erza hissed out. We nodded our heads. Erza smiled down at us, she was quite proud. Erza relinquished our hair. Erza began to walk away from us. Erza stopped when she started to whisper something to Lucy.

"Devil woman sure is scary." Gajeel said as he got up off the floor. Gray and I looked at each other. We both frowned.

"Why are you still hugging me?" We both said in unison. We both let go. I got off the floor in a jiffy. I soon realized Happy was on my head when the fight broke out, where was he now? I glanced over to Lucy, they were chatting.

"Erza said to meet the rest of the group in the lobby." Lucy called over to us. Levy caught up to Lucy and the two soon began chatting away. Juvia soon joined them imputing things here in there.

"Oi Natsu." Gray caught my attention. I turned my head to look at icicle and his brother.

"What is it Gray?" I asked. Gray frowned a little. Gray looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. I was soon beginning to not pay attention, I instead thought of food. Hmmm, some fire chicken would be good right now.

"You know we have to ride in a carriage for four hours to get to the next key right?" Gray snickered. My face paled. He must know of what happened at the carnival! I bet Lucy told him! Or maybe Happy!

"I don't see any problem with that." I laughed nervously. Gray looked quite amused by the fact that he knew one of my weaknesses now .

_Time Skip_

"Lucy, help me." I whined. This was worse than that rollercoaster. At least that was fast, this one was slow and painful.

"Natsu, you've survived three hours and half, you can last a little bit longer." Laxus grunted. Mira raised an eyebrow at him. What's got his panties in a twist? I felt Lucy's hand rub my hair gently, just the way I liked it.

"We can get some food when we get there, how about that?" Lucy asked sweetly. I looked up at her with wide eyes. She was too nice. How in the world did I bag someone like her. Lucy giggled a little.

"I would," I gagged a little. "Really like that." I could hear Gajeel and Gray groaning. I held up a shaky middle finger.

"Don't worry Natsu, I think you two are adorable." Lyon leaned over and whispered to us. I gave Lyon a thumbs up.

"Yukino, make it stop." Sting's whole body was draped over Yukino's legs. Sting was really obvious but it looks like Yukino gets it. Yukino laughed softly while patting his back. Lector laughed at his companions efforts. Next to them was Kagura and Rouge.

Rouge was cuddled up in a ball. He looked like Lucy when it was her time of the month. Rouge let out groans here and there. Kagura would just stare at him. Kagura held on to Frosch whispering something to him, or is Frosch a girl?

"Should I do something?" Kagura asked. Fro nodded.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch replied. Kagura blushed a little as she patted Frosch's head. Kagura sat Fro next to her. She grabbed Rouge by the shoulder and knocked his head on her sword. I hissed in pain for him.

"What, what are you doing?" Rouge asked. Kagura placed Rouge's head on her lap. She glanced over to Lucy and I. Kagura smiled as if she had a great idea. Kagura reached down and played with his hair. Rouge's face looked like a lit up Christmas tree. He was blushing majorly.

Why the hell was I even paying attention to this? Was Natsu Dragneel really a romantic. I took some time to think about. I was kind of in shock. I was a romantic? No way, I should get an award for being so awesome.

"Natsu shh, I'm trying to watch a moment here." Lucy whispered. Lucy was staring hardcore at Kagura and Rouge. Rouge held onto his stomach. Rouge looked up at Kagura, and flashed her a slight smile. Hey, at least he was trying.

I was pretty sure Rouge was going to faint sooner or later. Rouge never really talked to girls when he was younger. He was rarely touched by one as well. So I can see why he looked like he was going to be out like a light soon.

"Gajeel you better not puke on me." Levy poked him lightly on the nose. Gajeel rolled his eyes. Gajeel stared at me, I stared at him back.

"You. suck." Gajeel muttered out. I would have said something back, I really would have. My stomach kicked in as soon as I opened my mouth.

"You two are like a comedy act." Jellal chuckled. I opened my mouth once more, nothing came out except groans. I closed my eyes, maybe if I slept I would not feel like this. And so I did, but that soon came to an end seconds later.

"Looks like we got here faster than expected." Mira sighed happily. Laxus was the first one to get out. He seemed like he was having a hard time with the ride here as well. He took it better than any of us though.

"Come on Natsu, we can finally get some food." Lucy grinned. Her smile sure was infectious. I jumped up and got out of the cart as quickly as I could. There was no way I was staying in that death ride for any longer.

"So, this is where Gemini is suppose to be?" Wendy asked. I looked around to see a normal village. I didn't sense anything funky in this place. It was a fishing village for sure though. I could smell many from here.

"Do I smell, fish?!" Lector and Happy exclaimed in unison. As soon as we were all out of the carriage, we headed towards town. Happy and Lector took off as soon as they could. Fish obviously was no joke to them.

"Gemini should be somewhere near the center of this village." Erza stated. Lucy frowned a little. I was confused, did she not want to get Gemini?

"What's up Lucy?" I asked. Lucy grabbed onto my arm and pulled me close.

"I think someone's watching us." She whispered in my ear. My senses were soon heightened. I felt something little, nothing to big though.

"I don't think it's anything we should worry about, let's just eat then see Gemini." I reassured her. Lucy nodded her head as she looked around. As we walked through town we saw a few wanted signs, by a few I meant a lot.

"Why do you think there are so many of these?" Romeo asked. I honestly didn't know.

"Some people just do bad things." I stated. Romeo and Wendy soon started talking about being detectives and figuring out this case. But there was no case behind them. Like I said, some people just do bad things.

"Alright, we will eat here." Erza stated. We were now standing in front of a cake shop. I could hear Laxus groan at the sight of it. Jellal stood in front of Erza.

"You guys can eat next door, come get us when you're done or the other way around." Jellal stated. Jellal grabbed Erza by the hand. They soon walked inside. Next door was a all types of food place. We soon all piled in.

"We got a full house today don't we." The waiter laughed while setting down the menus. We all sat at a huge table in the middle of the place. I quickly sat down opening up the menu. Lucy took a seat next to me. Wendy and Romeo sat across from us.

"What can I get for you guys?" The waiter asked.

"Bolts!" Gajeel called out.

"Two snow cones please!" Lyon and Gray said in unison.

"Juvia would like a Caramade Frank please and thank you."

"Fire chicken!" I exclaimed.

"I'll have what Natsu's having!" Romeo smiled as he pointed at me.

"A burger for me and the lady." Laxus grumbled out. Mira giggled as she tried to sip on her water. Mira, a lady? Yeah right.

"Salad." Kagura and Yukino stated.

"Apples."

"Spaghetti."

"A-A fruit bowl will be for me please." Wendy stuttered.

"Soup please." Levy stated.

"A BLT sandwich for me please." Lucy grinned. The waiter's jaw dropped. We all stared at him with huge smiles plastered on our faces. The waiter shook his head and muttered something.

"You can do this." The waiter smile to himself. He sure was a weirdo.

"Will that be all?" The waiter asked.

"Yes." We all said in unison. The waiter ran into the kitchen. Did they even have bolts here? Gajeel sure does have a weird appetite. Well, I'm one to talk.

"So, why do you think Gemini is in a place like this?" Kagura asked. Nowadays I don't ask questions like that, because I know they will probably never be answered.

"Do you think Gemini is above ground?" Wendy asked.

"I really hope so." Lucy said before taking a drink of her water.

"At least now we are not in endanger of getting sand in our pants." I laughed a little. Lucy choked on her water. Lucy set down her glass as she glared at me. Oh come on, how could I not bring that up?

"Foods here!" Romeo beamed. The waiter set down our very unique plates of food. I sighed happily when I set eyes on my food. I feel like I haven't had this dish in forever.

"You look like you love your food more than me." Lucy teased. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Like that's even possible." I blurted out. I saw Gray and Gajeel making kissy faces at me. I stuck my tongue out at them in return. I was now chewing on my glorious food. The waiter soon came by to check on us, he laid his eyes on Gray.

"Sir, please put some clothes on." The waiter whispered to him. Gray freaked out as he quickly redressed. Oh Gray, your stripping habit never fails to amaze people.

"Um, Mr. Waiter, why does it seem like there aren't many people that visit here?" Wendy asked. Everyone stopped eating. The waiter looked quite surprised.

"So you finally noticed huh?" The waiter sighed. The waiter grabbed a seat from another table and sat down next to Wendy.

"Well, lots of people have moved out of the village recently." The waiter sighed heavily. The waiter knocked his head onto the table.

"Why did they move Mr. Waiter?" Romeo asked. The waiter once again knocked his head onto the table once more.

"Evidently there is a face stealer in the village." The waiter knocked his head on the table again. I could see in the corner of my eye Lucy grab onto her face. She gasped in horror.

_"I have to keep my face safe!" Lucy thought._

I wanted to laugh so bad at her thoughts, they were driving me crazy. She was making all sorts of terrible jokes as well. I lifted a hand up to my face to cover my mouth. I was smiling like crazy at the moment.

Natsu Dragneel pull yourself together! I soon put on a poker face. I put down my fork and focused my whole attention on the waiter. He looked about our age. He had purple hair with a white streak in the middle. He looked pretty average if you asked me, except for the arrow eyebrows and hair.

"Also my name is Hughes, I'm not Mr. Waiter." Hughes groaned.

"Stop whining you big baby, there is not a face stealer." A woman who looked just like him wacked him on the head. Her name tag read Mary.

"Yes there is Mary, sugar boy was even a victim!" Hughes shouted. Mary groaned.

"Wait, please explain what the hell you're talking about?" Gajeel interrupted. Hughes and Mary looked surprised.

"Sorry, we've just have been having a rough time lately." Someone came into the conversation. She had a puppy hat on. She kind of looked like a small puppy.

"My names Coco. " Coco chimed.

"What's been happening is innocent people have been framed for crimes they didn't do." Coco sighed. Hmm, maybe Romeo and Wendy were on to something. Wendy and Romeo looked at each other with wide smiles.

"They say there is a face stealer because the innocent people have alibi's." Hughes grumbled into a dinner napkin.

"Hughes here is worried he's next." Mary flicked her brothers head.

"We'll take the mission!" Wendy and Romeo chimed in. I was not surprised at all. I kind of wanted to find out who the face stealer was myself.

"We didn't say there was a mission did we?" Mary scoffed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys wizards?!" Hughes smiled. I brought up a hand, lighting it on fire. Everyone at the table did something magical. Hughes laughed like a school boy seeing his hero.

"I am too, but I'm not that good." Hughes laughed nervously. It was like everyone at the table snapped.

"Don't say that!" We said in unison. Hughes looked at us with confusion.

"But, I'm being truthful." Hughes mumbled. I stood up.

"No matter who you are or how good at magic you are, you should never doubt yourself." I grinned. I could see Lucy smiling up at me.

"Listen to the pyromaniac over there, he seems like he knows what he's talking about it." Mary patted her brothers back. Hughes smiled widely.

"You know what, this food is on the house. But only one condition." Coco beamed. Free food, I think I might just do about anything. But of course not anything.

_"Free food!" "Free food!" Lucy exclaimed over and over again._

"Psst, Lucy your excitement is showing." I snickered. Lucy blushed from embarrassment. Lucy shoved her elbow into my side. Tough love?

"What's the only condition?" Lyon and Mira asked at the same time. Mary smiled widely.

"You get rid of that face stealer, easy right?" Mary snapped her fingers. I glanced over to the rest of the group. They all seemed like it wouldn't be a problem. Helping others is one of my things anyways.

"Yes, we'll do it." Lucy gave them a thumbs up. They all looked so relieved. Man, I was even relieved. Free food!

"How long do you think it will take you guys?" Hughes asked. That was, a good question. Darn those good questions!

"One night." A voice said. Everyone looked around the table. No one had said a thing. I felt a metal covered hand on my shoulder. I knew exactly who it was. I very quickly sat down and scooted closer to Lucy.

"Don't you think that's too little time to catch the face stealer?" Coco asked. Erza simply laughed at that question. Erza laughed at the question like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"When you have friends by your side you can do almost anything." Erza grinned. Hughes looked up at her with a big smile. Was he blushing.

"Can I marry you?" Hughes said really without thinking about it. I was going to laugh until Lucy shoved her elbow into my gut again. I heard Gajeel chuckling loudly. Hughes was just as red as his new found crushes hair.

"No can do. She's got me." Jellal butted in. Hughes pouted. He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about my idiot brother here." Mary knocked Hughes on the head once again.

"So, you'll be done by tonight?" Coco asked. Erza gave a huge smile.

"Yes, but there is one thing I want to know." Erza's smile vanished. Erza suddenly turned around.

"I want to know who you are." Erza practically growled out. Everyone turned around to see a woman sitting at a booth. She looked almost surprised, almost. She looked quite familiar, but I couldn't but my finger on it.

"Natsu, remember how I said it felt like someone was watching us." Lucy asked slowly. I nodded my head. Well, I guess Lucy wasn't acting like an weirdo today as much as I thought. Lucy made another attempt to jab me in the gut.

I stopped her before she could. Lucy held onto my hand in a death grip.

"Natsu, she looks really familiar." Lucy whispered in my ear. The woman at the table glared at Lucy. I don't like this woman, she seems like she wants to hurt Lucy. All of a sudden images of spatula's raced through my head.

"A-Angel?!" Lucy stuttered. Lucy stood up fast. I heard a small gasp come from behind us. It must have been Yukino.

"Lucy Heartphilla." Angel spat. Angel had somewhat longer hair now. How long has it been since then. A couple months? Maybe more. I stood up next to Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Lyon asked. Angel squinted her eyes at him.

"You betray your me and even your kingdom." Angel laughed bitterly. I could see Lucy reaching for her pocket just in case.

"Your one to talk." Gray grunted. Angel turned her glare from Lucy to Gray.

"Angel, are you following us?" Lucy asked. Everyone was talking to this girl. I can barely remember her. Angel rolled her eyes.

"You've gathered up most of the keys, I'm going to take them." Angel smirked. Lucy stopped shaking. She straightened her back.

"You have Gemini don't you?" Lucy asked. Angel's jaw dropped.

"Aw, that's no fun. You guessed already?" Angel pulled out a fan, starting to fan herself. I could feel the tension. There was definitely a fighting aura hanging in the air. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited.

Trouble, something I can never stay away from. There are many types of troubles in my life. Lucy's panties is one. The knuckle head Gray is a minor one. But fighting is one of my favorite.

"What would you want with the celestial spirits anyway?" Juvia butted in. Angel turned her stare over to her.

"I just like taking things away from others, is that so bad?" Angel cackled a little. I cringed at her laugh. It was like a witch. It kind of reminded me of Freed when he sees Laxus in a swimsuit.

"Sorano, is that really you?" Yukino stepped in front of Lucy. Angel's eyes widened for a second, but soon darkened once more. Her eyes. There was something weird about them. They flickered darker even more.

Was I right? Was she really a witch? No, she couldn't be. But the more I look at her, the more I see darkness. The darkness isn't coming from her though. It's someone else's. This Angel chick, she isn't herself.

"I don't know you, why do you address me by my real name?" Angel asked. Yukino's face cringed in pain.

"It's your sister, Yukino. You couldn't have forgotten about me." Yukino took a step forth. Sting followed behind her closely. I didn't realize it until now, we were all beginning to close in on Angel.

"I don't have a sister." Angel sneered. Yukino's hands went into tight fists, her knuckles turning white. Yukino's mouth opened to say something, but it soon closed. Angel stood up from the table.

"You're not getting the keys." Lucy glared. Angel lifted a brow.

"What? Is your little band of minor wizards going to stop me?" Angel asked. I don't think Angel knows what she's dealing with. Her eyes flickered again. She was planning something. I could feel it in the air.

"Hey chick, just remember you started it." Gajeel cracked his knuckles. Was it only me noticing her eyes? Was I going crazy or were they pure black now. Angel grinned. Gajeel stepped forward, he was ready to attack.

"Gajeel don't." I shot out my hand in front of him. Gajeel slapped my hand away from him.

"She obviously wants to fight us, so why not?" Gajeel began to take a step forward, Levy stopped him this time.

"You big idiot! Think before you do. Natsu is on to something." Levy flicked Gajeel in the nose. I heard Gray gasp. Maybe because of my awesomeness?

_"Gray you loser. Natsu has a brain you know." Lucy thought._

I wanted to smile, but I kept a straight face.

"She's not being herself." I stated. Angel frowned upon my statement.

"Give us our friends back!" Angel growled. I quickly looked at Lucy. Her jaw dropped. Hold the front door. Angel's voice sounded like two people. Not one. I'm going insane, that must be it.

"Excuse me? Our?" Jellal questioned. Angel's face soon began to morph. I'm pretty sure all of us were dumbfounded. I was horrified. Angel, turned into Lucy. Oh my god! I was right! She had to be a witch!

"So, your Gemini." Levy butted her way into front. She stared up at Lucy, I mean the fake Lucy. Levy poked Gemini in the chest. Levy slowly turned around to face us.

"Gemini is so accurate." Levy snickered.

"Levy-chan." Lucy whined. Oh, I get it now. I guess that wasn't Angel in the first place. It took me a while. Here I was thinking it was the witch who took over her. Well, I guess I should stop trying to think so hard about things.

"I am, now give us our friends back." Gemini demanded. Lucy blinked once, twice. She turned around. I was wondering what she was doing. Lucy glanced back, she let out a scream.

"Oh my god this is creepy!" Lucy squealed. Lucy jumped behind me. Gemini looked surprised. Gemini quickly shook his head, I mean her. Oh great it's like Frosch all over again! Is it a girl or a boy? The world will never know!

"Princess Lucy Heartphilla. You have great affection towards that nerd." Gemini stated while pointing towards me. I blushed. Natsu Dragneel does not blush! Go away blushes, leaveeee.

"You are Lucy's friend, and swordsmen teacher. You love cake. Lucy once walked in on you and Jellal." Gemini pointed at Erza. Lucy gasped aloud. Erza and Jellal looked so horrified. Lucy looked even more horrified than them.

"Give us back our friends, or else I will expose all your secrets." Gemini grinned evilly. Jellal turned around to look at Lucy.

"What?" Jellal asked, astonished. Lucy laughed nervously. I would be laughing at this. But I was also there with Lucy. Erza was like a big sister to me. Seeing her do things like that, was just, nasty!

"Lucy snores and sometimes farts in her sleep." Gemini chuckled. Lucy covered her face. I already knew that. It doesn't make me love her any less. I often fart in my sleep as well. Okay we seriously need to get off this subject.

"Okay stop, please just stop." Lucy pleaded. Lucy walked up to Gemini.

"Why don't you want to go back to the celestial world?" Lucy asked. Gemini eyes traveled to the ground.

"I can only go back if I make a contract with someone, which I will not do." Gemini sneered. Lucy's frowned deepened even more.

"Why don't you make a contract with me?" Lucy's held out a hand. Lucy reached for her own hand, it was weird to watch. It was like inception. Gemini slapped her hand away.

"If you won't give them back willingly, I will take them back by force." Gemini hissed. Gemini reached into the magical pocket. Would that even work?! It's not the real outfit, there is no way it would work.

I stand corrected. Gemini pulled out a spatula. It was a totally Lucy thing to do. Lucy's mouth gaped open.

"This is what I look like fighting with a spatula?!" Lucy cried while pointing at Gemini.

"Lucy Heartphilla's best weapon of choice. A spatula." Gemini stated. Lucy smacked her forehead.

"Please stop saying such things in my body." Lucy grumbled. Gemini held out the spatula towards Lucy.

"Hold up, you fight with a spatula?" Hughes and Mary said in unison. Lucy groaned.

"I think it's cool." Coco beamed.

"If I win, I get my friends back." Gemini lifted the spatula into the air. Lucy quickly pulled one out of her pocket.

"You can't fight all of us Gemini." Lucy stated. Gemini looked amused.

"I know all of your weaknesses." Gemini whispered. My eyes widened. Gemini lunged towards me. I dodged with ease. Gemini growled out a few cuss words. I began to laugh. Lucy never cusses, so this was new.

"Stop doing such terrible thing in my body!" Lucy threw the spatula at Gemini. Gemini reflected the spatula away. It hit Gajeel in the nose.

"Bunny girl, you are asking for it." Gajeel hissed. I wanted this to be over with already. I didn't even get to finish my food yet!

"I would like to participate in this as well." Erza grinned. Jellal smiled.

"Same here." We all said it in unison. It was weird. Gemini brought the spatula up and almost knocked me in the jaw. I dodged Gemini's efforts with ease. Erza was now wearing a chef's outfit. She held a spatula.

Erza quickly went to knock Gemini over. Gemini transformed into Erza. Gemini smiled. Gemini shot the spatula towards Erza's artificial eye. Jellal stepped in and pulled her to him. Erza gave him a silent thank you.

"I think you should give, AH COLD!" Gemini danced around the restaurant, holding their butt that was covered in ice. Gemini quickly turned into Romeo.

"Take this you jerks!" Gemini cried out. Gemini used Romeo's magic, the gross one.

"Oh my god make it stop." Rouge gagged. I quickly took my scarf and shoved it over my nose. It sure was a life saver.

"Why Romeo, why?" Sting crumbled to the ground his nose. Romeo stood there in horror.

"My own magic, I didn't think it smelt that bad." Romeo held on his mouth. Everyone turned pale.

"Where's the toilet?" Gajeel muttered.

"This smells worse than Lector when he eats fish." Frosch held onto Kagura. Kagura stood there, she just stood there. I could see in the corner of her eyes, tears. Kagura looked down at Romeo.

"Kid, you seriously have some issues." Kagura quickly turned around trying to run towards the bathroom. She fell right into the table. Rouge tried to help her, but he was too overwhelmed at the moment.

Lucy took her vest and zipped it up all the way up to her nose. She kind of looked like a ninja like that. Gemini smirked. Gemini walked into the middle of the group, holding up the stinky fire. Oh man, this scarf was starting to smell bad.

"I shall torture you with this! Expose all your secrets as well!" Gemini cackled. So, evil.

"Kid, why would you even have this repulsive magic?" Mary coughed. Romeo just shoved his face into Wendy's hair.

"Gemini, why?" Lucy coughed. Gemini looked at Lucy.

"All you celestial wizards, you abuse us." Gemini stated. I could see in the corner of my eye someone move towards Gemini. Oh god, why would they move closer to the nasty smell.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lucy coughed. Gemini opened their mouth to talk, they didn't get a chance though.

"Water blaster!" Juvia practically coughed out.

"Nice one Juvia." Gray gave her a thumbs up. Juvia melted right on the spot.

The fire was now put out. I thanked god for that. I jumped back into action. I picked Gemini up by the collar. Gemini turned into two now. Two little doll looking creatures sat in the palm of my hands.

"Gemi, we can't beat 'em." The girl one said to the other one. I'm guessing one of them is a girl. It sure sounds like it.

"Mimi, what do you think will become of us?" Gemi cried. I felt my heart drop a little. What the hell have these two been through?

"We've seen your everything Lucy Heartphilla, you make us cry." Mimi cried into the palm of my hand. I gulped.

"Lucy won't hurt you, we didn't want to fight you in the first place." I stated. Gemi looked up at me.

"Natsu Dragneel, you lie." Gemi sniffled. I pursed out my lips.

"Okay maybe I wanted to fight you but Lucy would never." I rolled my eyes. Gemi and Mimi stood up on the palm of my hands.

"Even though we saw how Lucy made the other spirits so happy, why did we continue to fight?" Gemi and Mimi cried in unison.

"Sometimes, seeing something unbelievable is hard to believe." I chuckled. Gemi and Mimi stopped crying.

"You make no sense, let us talk to Lucy." Gemi huffed. My jaw dropped, my eye even twitched.

"You two are seriously asking for it." I cackled. What?! Was my advice not good enough. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this mushy stuff. I walked over to Lucy.

"Make a contract with us please, we miss home!" Mimi exclaimed. Lucy smiled down at them.

"Okay, but I must ask you one thing." Lucy stated. Gemi and Mimi looked at each other and gulped.

"We're super sorry!" They shouted. I chuckled a little. I already knew what Lucy wanted ask about. It was not an apology that's for sure. I smiled at Lucy. She really is too sweet.

"Can you tell me where Sorano is?" Lucy asked. Gemi and Mimi gulped.

"We thought you knew." They said in unison. Wait, what? Lucy gave them a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Gemi and Mimi gave each other side glances.

"She's at your kingdom, she's in the jail." Gemini said. Lucy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She leaned closer to Gemini.

"You were at the kingdom?!" Lucy shouted. Gemini nodded their heads.

"We, we wanted to see Virgo. She sent us away." Mimi began to tear up again.

"She said it wasn't safe, she told us to find you." Gemi sniffled. Well they did. But why did they want to attack Lucy?

"Gemini, why did you try to attack us?" Lucy asked.

"Virgo said you left, she said she knew you would run away." Mimi frowned.

"We just didn't get why you left her there! Why did you leave her with that witch!?" Gemi shouted.

"I, I didn't know I was a wizard back then. I was thinking selfishly. I'm so sorry." Lucy wiped her eyes.

"No, we're sorry. We should have known that answer when we took over your body." Gemi bowed to Lucy. Mimi bowed as well.

"Just please help us get Virgo back." Mimi pleaded. Lucy smiled down at them. Lucy grabbed both of them from me. She dried them off with a handkerchief she pulled out from her pocket. They were now floating.

"I was going to do that anyways." Lucy grinned. Lucy stuffed the handkerchief in her pocket. She held out her hand towards them.

"Gemi, Mimi, I promise to cherish you always. Will you please make a contract with me?" Lucy asked. Gemi and Mimi giggled.

"You've got it sister!" They cheered. They soon disappeared and left a golden key. Lucy glanced over towards me. She was crying. I reached out for her. She cuddled her head into my chest.

"How, How." Lucy didn't finish her sentence.

"How what Lucy?" Erza asked. We all surrounded her except Mary, Hughes, and Coco. They just stood there with wide open mouths.

"How are we going to pay for the damage we caused!?" Lucy cried out. Erza went completely paled. We all turned around slowly to look at the owners of this place.

"Well, you did what we asked for, I guess we can let this slide." Mary gulped as she picked up a broken table leg.

"You can pay us back once you get the kingdom under your control." Coco bowed to Lucy. Mary and Hughes looked at each other, and bowed.

"We are honored to meet you Princess Lucy." The three said in unison. Lucy pushed my arms away gently. Lucy stood in front of them. Lucy bowed to them, they were taken by surprise. 

"Thank you, I will surely visit here again." Lucy giggled. The three of them had huge grins on their faces.

"So wait, Gemini was the face stealer?" Sting asked. Yukino gave him a small pat on the back.

"It's okay Sting, I was confused as well." Yukino smiled softly. Same here. I guess it makes sense since Gemini can turn into people.

"Wow, Gemini is such a little prankster." Jellal sighed heavily.

"Hey guys, can you help me please." Kagura muttered from down on the ground. She had her face in the carpet. We all laughed. Kagura struggled to get up, Rouge helped her up. Frosch smiled up at them.

"Romeo, seriously though, please just never use that spell in our presence." Gray looked like was going to puke again. Romeo just slapped a hand onto his forehead.

"Don't worry Romeo, it's not your fault." Wendy winked at him. Romeo laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Ah, young love. Wait, I'm turning into Lucy! She only thinks about stuff like that.

"Put a sock in it." Lucy elbowed me lightly. I chuckled as I swung an arm around her shoulders.

"So, what now?" Lyon asked. That was, a good question. Should we go back to the hotel, or not?

"I think you guys should stay the night here." Coco chimed. All our attention was on the tiny doggy girl.

"We have a village inn. It's cheap too." Mary added in.

"Sounds better than going on that carriage ride again." Laxus added in. Rouge and Sting agreed with Laxus, heck, even I did.

"I say we go with what little doggy says." Gajeel smiled.

"I'm not a little doggy tough guy." Coco hissed. Panther lily sat perched up on Gajeel's shoulder looking down at Coco. Coco smiled up at him.

"I like cats, can I see him?" Coco asked. Gajeel gasped. Gajeel hissed like a cat as he hid Lily away from her. Coco and Gajeel argued over it until Levy came into the picture.

"Hey! What did we miss!?" Happy said with a full mouth of fish. Happy and Lector came in through the window and stared down at us.

"A whole lot buddy, I'll tell you about it later." I smiled up at him. Happy finished off his fish.

"Thank you for the food!" Our group said in unison. The twins and Coco waved us goodbye. We all walked towards the Inn. It was now dark outside. How late did we stay in that place for? As soon as we walked into the Inn, we were assisted immediately.

"Alright, here are your room keys. Thank you for visiting Edolas Inn." The woman said. We all waved at each other and said our goodnights. As soon as we got to our room, oh you know what we did.

"The bed feels so good." I sang. Lucy groaned as she fell on top of me. Happy curled himself on a pillow.

"I feel like crap." Lucy murmured. I reached my hand up and began touching her hair.

"I know what Gemini said affected you, but you truly didn't know." I stated. Lucy nodded her head. She gripped onto my vest.

"I should have known, what kind of wizard am I?" Lucy sniffled. Lucy, she is too strong sometimes. Everyone has their breaking points, I know this from experience. I lifted her head up with both of my hands. She looked like a mess.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy frowned. I continued to laugh.

"Because you are silly sometimes." My chuckles subsided. Lucy had a small smile upon her lips.

"When I was younger, I always wanted a hero to come and ease the pain." I stated. Natsu Dragneel right now, does not need a hero. I'm too awesome for that.

"I decided I would become my own hero, but even that didn't work out." I grumbled.

"What I mean is, being too strong can put a lot of stress on you." I smiled at her. Lucy's smile was soon returning to her face.

"I used to tell myself I shouldn't cry, tears are for losers." I chuckled a little. Lucy giggled.

"Crying isn't too bad sometimes, if you need to cry, just cry." I wiped away Lucy's remaining tears.

"Soon you will become stronger. Don't build up those tears anymore, it will just hurt more." I whispered. Lucy's smiled a bright smile at me. She continued to cry though. She knocked her head onto my chest.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll fight off all your fears." I chuckled.

"Natsu, that was the wisest thing you've ever said." Lucy sniffled.

"Aye sir." Happy cried into my shoulder. My smile dropped. What the heck was that suppose to mean? I've said wise things before... right?

"Stop making me laugh you idiot." Lucy flicked me on the top of my nose.

"No, I'll never stop doing that." I nipped at her hand. My heart. It felt really warm. This morning, I felt like this. I glanced over to Happy. He was out like a light. He rested his head in the crock of my neck.

I looked back down at Lucy. She was snoring away. I gulped down something. Natsu Dragneel does not cry. Don't you dare cry Natsu. Who am I kidding? Moments like this make me want to laugh.

"I love you guys more than life." I chuckled. I gave Lucy a small kiss on the forehead. I laid my head down looking up at the ceiling.

"Sleep, why won't you come?" I asked myself. Today was a good day. Emotional, but it was good.

"Natsu Dragneel stop talking to yourself." Lucy muttered. Lucy crawled up a little more. She nuzzled her head on the other side on my neck. I really am a big sap aren't I?

"Natsu seriously, goodnight." Lucy knocked her head with my jaw. I smiled as I closed my eyes. Hey mom, did you know I would get such an awesome family? As soon as I thought that, I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about fire chicken. I forgot to eat the rest of it!

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Super sorry about this really late update. I already told you up top that I've been super busy. School has been stressing me out lately, I'm glad I even got to write this. Next time will be earlier though. **

**Next chapter you will see, Sagittarius! Two more celestial spirits left to get! You know what that means right? The story will be coming to a close soon. I know it's sad! But hey, I've still got some things up my sleeve for this story.**

**Also, who is the witch?! No one has guessed it yet! **

**Do not freight friends! I plan to do a epilogue and even a side story that's based on Levy and Gajeel. Also! What did you think of Natsu P.O.V? Did I keep him in character, he is really hard to write. **

**Please tell me what you thought! I would really like to hear from you guys! It always makes me want to write the next chapter already! Alright guys! **

**See you next chapter!**

**Glen coco out~ **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49~ I fall down some stairs, have some weird dreams about horses, and meet a boy named Thomas!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, If I did my ships would have sailed by now. But they will! THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made from yoriru on tumblr, please go check her out!**

**Authors note~ Hello friends! I know I keep saying I'm going to update earlier but it's beginning to become really hard with school lately. I have a lot of things to do but I will not give up on this story whatsoever. I will still update it, I swear I will not wait months to update it either!**

**Also I will be creating a One Shot for Halloween so you should all be looking out for it! Alright guys, enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

_I was running. Yep, this has never happened in a dream before. Has it? Well that doesn't even matter! Natsu was running along beside me. We exchanged looks. _

_"Why are we running?" Natsu asked. I shrugged as a reply. Natsu and I just decided to stop running. What was the point? I took a glance at my surroundings, we were in a, horse stable? A bunch of horses surrounded us. _

_"Oi Lucy, check this out." Natsu giggled as he began to poke a sleeping horse. Natsu giggled more and more when the horse didn't wake up. I squinted my eyes at him, Natsu was very weird._

_"Says the weirdo!"Natsu sang. As soon as Natsu said that the horse kicked him in the gut. I muffled a laugh and went to his side. Natsu held his gut in pain. _

_"Are you alright?" I asked while holding out a hand to him. Natsu didn't reply. He just stared at the horse. For a few second there, I thought Natsu was going to burn the horse to ashes._

_Natsu's eyes widened. He pulled on my sleeve, pulling me down next to him. Now I was crouching next to him. Natsu put up a hand like a wall to separate us from the rest of the world like someone would hear our conversation. _

_Which really didn't matter because it was just us in the room! Well, the horses too._

_"Do you see, the man dressed like a horse too?" Natsu asked while pointing in front of him. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I quickly looked to where he was pointing. _

_A tall man, was in a horse costume. He was sitting on a wooden stool with a bow and arrows strapped to his back. Okay then, I've probably seen weirder. Ichiya comes to a close second to this dude sitting in front of us. _

_The man was also eating an apple. He was staring at us intently while munching on his apple. Suddenly two people popped up behind him, which almost scared the pants off me. They all smiled at us sweetly._

_The two people behind him, were like shadows. I couldn't really tell what he, or she, looked like. It made me fear them. I gulped as I tried to stand up, Natsu didn't let me. Natsu watched the two figures intently. _

_The man dressed up as a horse finally stood up. He smiled at us. As he finished his apple in one go that smile, soon vanished._

_"Moshimoshi!" The man exclaimed. He quickly pulled the bow out from on his back. He was surely fast. He shot an arrow at us. Natsu pushed me over and hovered over me. I let out a squeal. _

_I could feel the arrow soar past me. Ah man, these dreams were to close for comfort. Always in every dream something weird happens! Why does this happen? I. Have. No. Idea._

_"Oi horse face! Why are you trying to shoot us?" Natsu practically growled. Natsu continued to hover over me until the coast was clear. The man in the horse suit, just smiled. He lifted up a finger and pointed behind us. _

_Natsu and I were wary of looking away from the crazy horse suit man. But you always have to take a few risks in life. Natsu and I slowly looked up to see a poster on the wall. The poster read:_

_Horse race will begin today!_

_Don't miss the action!_

_The prize will be, _

_A golden zodiac key! _

_This golden key will bring you a special surprise! _

_Come join us!_

_Something about the 'come join us' part really had me frowning. Come join you? I need that key to save an entire kingdom and you want to just give it away? Ugh people these days are beginning to get on my nerves!_

_"You've got to be kidding me." I whined aloud. I was going to have to go against people, in a horse race. The last time I rode a horse, it threw me off its back and I landed in some mud. I was so close to being trampled by one._

_I shivered at the vivid memory of that evil horse! _

_"Why does the world do this to me?" I groaned. Natsu laughed as he leaned up and pulled us up into a sitting position._

_"You make it too easy." Natsu teased. I rolled my eyes playfully. The horse suit guy was now staring outside a window in the horse stable. He look pensive. When did he go over there anyways?_

_"Princess Lucy, there is a storm coming your way. You better watch out." He knows my name! The horse suit guy turned to us. He would have looked like a normal guy, if it wasn't for the suit!_

_"A storm? I don't remember hearing about something like that." Natsu frowned. I had the urge to slap my forehead._

_"A storm indeed." That was the last thing the horse suit guy said to us. I would have loved to hear more, but noooo. I had a bad feeling, that was when I decided sleeping wasn't the best thing to be doing right now._

_End of Lucy's Dreamland. _

"My butt!" Natsu screeched. My eyes snapped open to see Natsu running around the room holding his butt. Is this what I looked like when I had sand in my pants? Natsu turned to me, but wasn't looking at me.

"Pun Pun!" A voice spoke up next to me. I turned my head to the side to see Plue. My jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. How did he get here?! When did he get here? This doesn't make any sense! Plue gave me a small hug. Plue backed up and stared up at me.

"Pun!" Plue exclaimed.

"How in the world did you get here?" I asked mostly to myself.

"I brought him here." I honestly didn't expect Plue to talk back! I must have looked like an idiot. I felt my jaw drop.

Wait a second, he didn't open his mouth that time. I turned around slowly to see Loke. Or should I say Leo?

"Hello princess!" Loke smiled brightly. I gave him a small smile as well. I felt a weight shift beside me. Natsu was soon sitting on the bed in front of me. Natsu sent Loke many glares. Loke simply smiled.

"Oh Natsu, you make me swoon when you put on a face like that." Loke chuckled. Natsu was literally throwing daggers with his eyes. Loke clutched his heart.

"That's the face!" Loke grinned. Was Loke flirting with Natsu? The world may never know.

"What have you come here for Loke?" Natsu asked. Loke pouted.

"Can't I just visit?" Loke asked. I could hear Natsu repeat over and over again the word, no. I held in a giggle.

"Keep it down." Happy groaned from behind us. I turned around to see a very tired Happy. I honestly felt well rested. Happy fell asleep at the same time we did, so why did he look so tired?

"What's up buddy? Have a nightmare?" Natsu asked. Happy stretched out on the bed and shook his head. A smirk appeared on his face. I knew that smirk better than anyone. That smirk meant, trouble.

"What did you do?" I asked. I was of course, suspicious. Happy surely was a prankster. I know where he gets it from too. Natsu was the biggest prankster I've ever met. He beats Gajeel in the that category for sure.

"Oh, nothing really." Happy grinned. I nodded slowly. I didn't believe it not even for a minute. Happy and Plue soon began to start up a conversation. I turned back to Loke. I slapped my forehead when I saw Natsu and Loke fighting.

Boys will be boys.

"You want to go lion boy?" Natsu grabbed onto Loke's collar. Loke grinned and copied Natsu's actions. I swear a fight was going to go down soon, but that didn't happen. Our front door slammed open.

"You!" Jellal yelled. Well, this surely was a wake up call. Jellal stormed over to me. Oh my god, was he coming towards me. I squealed as I fell off the bed and crawled to the other side. I was soon crouching on one side of the bed.

Oh god! Has Jellal finally come to take about that _thing _Natsu and I saw? Oh dear god, let that not be it. I didn't mean to see it! It was on accident I swear! Gemini will pay for that! I glanced up at him.

Jellal was staring down at me. Oh man, he was relentless. I saw Erza come running in after him. She was still in her pajama's. Erza seemed very worried.

"Jellal, don't jump to conclusions." Erza stated. Jellal groaned as he smacked his forehead. Now that I look at him. I realize something. Jellal isn't the regular Jellal. He was missing two things.

His eyebrows.

"I know it had to be Lucy or Natsu." Jellal growled. Loke laughed awkwardly. I saw him wave at me. After that he was gone. Jellal still stood in front of me. All that stood between us was a bed.

"I swear I didn't hurt your eyebrows!" I exclaimed. I could see Natsu chuckling behind Erza. Erza's eye twitched.

"Well, it wasn't a ghost!" Jellal frowned. I nodded in agreement. I know it wasn't me, it couldn't have been me. Hmmm, detective Lucy is on the case!

"How do you know it wasn't Gajeel." I questioned him. Jellal squinted his eyes. I really wanted to laugh. He looked so weird when he did that.

"Gajeel was pranked on as well." Jellal kept his eyes on me. It was like we were having a stare down.

"Did everyone get tricked?" I asked. Jellal nodded his head. I turned my head in Erza's direction. She was barking at Natsu telling him how wrong it was for her cake to be eaten.

"You have no proof it was me!" I screamed. Good one Lucy! That will totally convince him! Jellal ran to one side of the bed, heading my way. I rolled over the bed and crawled towards Erza.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

"Well hello there Lucy." Erza cracked her fists. I could see a beaten up Natsu on the ground. I was horrified. I looked up at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"Hello there Erza." I laughed nervously. Erza picked me up by the back of my vest. I let out a groan. This is my life. Not even one morning will be normal! I swear the person who went pranking everyone last night is going to get it!

That's when it clicked. I frowned as I scanned the room. That little blue fur ball wasn't here.

"Erza, I know who did it." I deadpanned. Erza smiled at me. Her smile was not really a genuine smile though. It was like a creepy one.

"Who ate my precious cake?"

"Who hurt my beautiful eyebrows!"

"It was Happy!" I hissed out. Jellal and Erza exchanged looks. They both nodded at the same time. Erza dropped me, which caused me to land on my butt. Erza left the room, the next thing I heard was a hiss of a cat.

Erza came back into the room with Happy. He now had a new hairdo. I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from laughing. Natsu finally got off the ground. Natsu held onto his stomach as he stared at the afro cat. I stood up.

"Pay back is good." Erza sighed happily. I let out a few more giggles. Oh man. I guess that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine. A hand fell onto my shoulder.

"Lucy." Jellal turned me around. He was pointing at his eyebrows with the other hand.

"Call Cancer." Jellal demanded. I was about to pull out my keys, until I realized something. I laughed nervously. Jellal frown deepened.

"Cancer, well he," I gulped. "It's his day off." Jellal's face went pale. He shoved a hand inside my pocket pulling out a blue marker. Jellal walked over to Erza and grabbed her hand. Erza blushed as he pulled her out of the room.

"Well, that was a nice kick starter for the day." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes. This was surely a pleasant morning. I looked down at Happy who was staring up at me.

"It was you who ratted me out wasn't it?" Happy asked. I could totally lie, but should I?

"Hmm, maybe I did, or maybe I didn't." I grinned. Happy groaned as he flew over to the bed. He went back to sleep. He murmured about fish. I turned around to see Natsu holding up an outfit. I so know he wasn't going to put _that _on.

"You think Mira left this for you?" Natsu asked. I hummed in thought. I just love how our friends come barging into our room. So uncalled for. I stared at the outfit in front of me. It was cute, but also kind of skimpy.

"Could I ever wear something like that?" I asked mostly myself. Natsu stared at me. I blushed a little under his stare.

"Personally I think clothes aren't needed for you." Natsu said simply.

"Pervert! You're a pervert!" I pointed at him. I could feel my cheeks warming up. Natsu chuckled as he held his stomach.

"Just kidding." Natsu's giggles subsided. The outfit he held up was a blue, black, and white. It had a short black skirt. The top was just as short as the skirt. It would surely expose my belly to the whole world.

It had attachable sleeves with it. I kind of wondered why they were even there. For fashion purposes? Probably. I walked over to Natsu and pulled the outfit from his hands. I took one last glance at it before setting it aside on the bed.

"Maybe I'll wear that some other day." I stated as I headed to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door behind me. I prepped for the day. I left the bathroom and saw Natsu and Happy snoring away on the bed.

I giggled as I walked over to them. They were so darn cute. I reached a hand out and touched Natsu's soft locks. I reached my other hand out to pet Happy. Ah. Silence how much I've missed you.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" Levy came busting through the door. Well, relaxing time done with and now gone. Levy came racing over to me. She smiled widely.

"What is it Levy chan?" I asked. Levy's smile grew. She thrust her hand out towards me. Was she asking for a hand shake? I took the hand I was petting Happy with to reach for Levy's. As soon as I spotted what she really wanted me to look at, I wanted to hit myself.

"Holy cheese and crackers Levy-chan! He asked you!" I exclaimed. I saw Natsu and Happy began to move around a little. I made a mental note to whisper the next time. Levy looked like she got the idea as well.

"No, I found it in his pants while doing laundry." Levy snickered. My jaw dropped. Oh Levy, you truly are a gem. The ring was beautiful. I loved mine more of course but hers suited her, like mine suited me.

It was made out of metal, how ironic. In the middle of the ring was a rose. I could see in various places of the metal rose had small little blue gems. It was so cute. Levy's smile shined bright. But wait, didn't he already ask her to marry him.

"I thought, the night we got Cancer's key, he asked you." I stated. Levy frowned. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked. I frowned. I could have sworn I heard a loud yes coming from their tent.

"I heard you scream yes, so I assumed." I stated. Levy scrunched up her nose. She then smiled brightly.

"I won him in a game of cards." Levy snickered. I was dumbfounded. I stood and put a hand on Levy's shoulder.

"Don't you think Gajeel has something planned?" I asked. Levy nodded.

"I want to make him suffer for making me wait so long!" Levy cackled while cracking her fists. Ah Levy, you will never change. I patted her on the head.

"Give metal brows a tough time Levy-chan." I snickered. Levy winked at me as she skipped to the door. She had her hand on the handle, yet she didn't leave.

"Hey Lu-chan?" Levy called back to me. For some reason, I felt like something bad was going to happen. I've been getting this feeling the more we get closer to going to the castle. I must be nervous.

"Yes Levy-chan?" I replied. Levy frowned a little. I tilted my head to the side.

"What's up?" I asked. Of course I was worried. I walked closer to her, she gripped the handle on the door.

"I keep having bad dreams lately. They are of your kingdom." Levy said. I stopped walking towards her.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked. Levy fully turned around towards me.

"I keep seeing, our friends getting hurt. It's worrisome." Levy stated. I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I've been feeling pretty bad about the castle lately. This couldn't be related to Levy's dream though...right?

"I'm sure it's just the witch trying to get at us." I walked closer towards Levy. I gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"I promise, I won't let anyone die." I smiled. Levy gave me her famous bright smile.

"Well that better count for you as well Lu-chan." Levy said as she opened the door. I stopped her one last time before leaving. She glanced over her shoulder at me. She already seemed worried enough.

"Just tell me about anything if you need too." I smiled. She nodded her head. She skipped down the hallway towards her room. I closed the door. Soon we would all have to leave to get the final key.

Well Virgo is the final key. But she is at the kingdom. That is where the battle will finally began. When Levy was talking to me, I almost felt like she wanted to give up on this. Maybe it would be best not to involve my friends?

Am I being too selfish? I didn't mean to drag them along. I know the witch we will be facing, will be strong. Maybe even stronger than me. But I have them to back me up. Friends. Something I've been longing for, for a very long time.

I took a glance back to see Natsu, Plue, and Happy cuddling together. I walked towards them. I smiled as I poked Plue on the nose. As soon as I did that, he began to turn into gold sparkles. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Plue!" I cried out. I slapped a hand over my mouth. In my hand was a sliver key. It had a little Plue at the top of it. I looked down to see the two still sleeping. I stared at the key for a very long time.

I fell to the ground on my butt. I stared at the key for much longer. I thought, I thought I killed him.

"Today cannot get any crazier." I groaned as I slapped two hands over my face.

"Don't jinx yourself Lucy-san." I could hear Juvia's voice. I removed my hands from my face. Standing over me was Gray and Juvia. Lyon was sitting on the bed. Lyon began to doodle on Natsu's face.

"We are going to be leaving very soon. Are you ready?" Gray asked. I gave a faint smile. I felt emotionally drained. Stress has been eating away at me lately.

"I'm scared." I announced. Gray and Juvia smiled. They smiled! I could hear Lyon chuckle lightly.

"It's alright Lucy, were all here for you. We're scared too." Gray grinned. I knew that. I truly did. But I felt incredibly guilty over nothing. What if they do get hurt? Calm down Lucy, just calm down.

"What if, someone gets hurt?" I asked.

"We will, but we'll live." Lyon commented.

"We've got each other, we're an unstoppable force together." Gray grinned.

"There is always power in numbers." Juvia smiled down at me. I could see in the corner of my eye Natsu's awakening.

"Don't worry Lucy, I will protect you with my dragon force!" Natsu lunged up. I finally cracked a grin when I saw his face. On his forehead read:

_Lucy's Bitch._

"Oh Natsu, I'm going to save this moment forever." I chuckled like a mad woman. Natsu stared down at me with a confused look. I took Plue's key and attached it to my key chain.

"What? Was my words too great for you?" Natsu grinned. Gray muffled a laugh as he ran into the bathroom. Gray came running out with a pocket mirror. Natsu pursed out his lips as he took the mirror from Gray's hands.

"Lucy, I didn't know you felt that way." Natsu mumbled. Oh too funny! Wait a second! I didn't do it.

"It's funny how things can be turned onto me so fast." I was smiling. Natsu let out a hand for me, he pulled me up. I could see there was something else on his face. I cringed at the sight of it. I could see Juvia blushing as she looked at Lyon with horror.

"Lyon-sama, that's naughty." Juvia commented. Natsu's ears perked up. Natsu checked on the left side of his cheek. I bit my lip as I scooted away from him. Natsu melted the mirror.

"Gray! Your brother did this?" Natsu hissed.

"So what if he did?" Gray sneered. A fight had soon began. Juvia and Lyon were cheering for Gray, and I was waiting for Erza to come kick their butts.

"Alright friends. It's time to, HOW DARE YOU TWO FIGHT!" Erza's voice thundered throughout the room. I honestly didn't think she was really going to come. I was just thing it.

And yet here we are now.

"And Natsu. What the hell is on your face?!" Erza exclaimed. Okay, I have to admit. I really wanted to laugh right now. Erza gave me a weird look. I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled.

"We're sorry!" Gray and Natsu cried out as their heads got smashed against each others. Erza let go them and gave us a nice proud smile. I was still terrified by her. I could just imagine what she would do to me if I got on her bad side.

"Now that this is done, come down into the lobby and be ready to leave." Erza grinned as she skipped out the door. She skipped! She must be having a good day even though her cake was eaten.

"Okay, let's go before she comes back." Gray said as he rubbed his forehead. Lyon and Juvia followed behind him as he walked out the door. Natsu jumped up right away. Fire was spewing out of his mouth.

"To the bathroom!" Natsu announced. Natsu ran towards the bathroom. I could hear some water running. Natsu came out with a fresh face. You could still see Lucy's Bitch very faintly on his forehead. Natsu sighed as he wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Come on Lucy, Happy! Adventure awaits us!" Natsu chuckled. Natsu ran over to the bed. He grabbed Happy. Happy woke up with a hiss. Natsu ran over to me and grabbed onto my hand.

"Natsu!" Happy cried. Natsu swung open the door. Almost breaking it's hinges off. I shut the door behind us as fast as I could. Natsu was so fast. I almost tripped. I saw Levy. Gajeel, and Lily open their door heading into the hallway.

I soon paled. Natsu wasn't planning to stop any time soon. I saw way ahead of us was the stairs leading down to the lobby. I gulped.

"Watch out!" I shouted. It was too late. We all collided. Gajeel grabbed onto Levy, and Lily gripped Gajeel's hair for dear life. It was like everything was in slow motion. I could see halfway down the stairs was Rouge and Kagura.

Fro was all the way down the stairs with Lector, Sting, and Yukino. I don't think Kagura and Rouge saw us coming. I didn't have time to think about anything anymore than one thing. Natsu's chest smashed into my face.

I gripped onto Natsu vest. I felt some tugging on my hair. It was Natsu and Happy. Let me just tell you something, FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS IS HORRIBLE.

"What the hell!" Rouge cried out as he collided into us. Kagura tried to run away, but that didn't happen. Kagura fell face first into a step. Kagura grabbed onto Rouges cape and didn't seem like she was going to let go.

"Natsu!" They all cried out. That fall felt like it took three hours. It really only took like ten seconds. I lifted my head up to see Yukino and Sting laughing. I knocked my head back into Natsu's chest.

"Salamander, you dumb bitch." Gajeel hissed out. Rouge and Kagura clung to each other for dear life. I could see Kagura's bow was now stuck on Rouges face. Levy smiled as she got up like it was nothing.

"Midget, you foot is killing the boys." Gajeel rasped out. Levy laughed nervously as she jumped off of Gajeel. Lily got and brushed himself off. It looks like Gajeel got the brute of the fall.

"Um, excuse me. But would you guys please get off the floor?" A staff member politely asked us. I gave her a nod. It hurt to nod my head. I coughed as I got up. I leaned back and cracked my back. Natsu did the same.

"Natsu. Why?" Happy whined as he head towards Carla. Wendy and Romeo seemed like they were in deep conversation. Ah, young love. Well, they will figure it out when they are older.

"Oi Lucy, ya got a nose bleed." Sting pointed out. I soon got a flashback of something. It was like my brain was trying to tell me something. I felt like something weird was going to happen.

"I can fix that." Natsu grinned at me. I instantly caught his fingers from going up my nose. I sighed with relief.

My nostrils were safe for another day.

"W-What happened?" Kagura said as she got up and readjusted her hair. Rouge gripped onto her skirt for support as he got up. He pulled the bow of his face and fixed it back into Kagura's hair. I could see Rouge blushing big time.

Rouge walked over to Sting and began to whisper something. I leaned a little closer just to hear their conversation.

"Sting." Rouges voice quivered. Sting snapped his attention towards Rouge. Muahaha they didn't even know I was behind them! Lucy the super spy is here!

"What is it Rouge?" Sting whispered. Yes Rouge spit it out already! I saw something beside me. Natsu was leaning in to hear as well. I also saw Gajeel and Levy come up as well. Honestly how did they not know we were there?

I mouthed them all a "What the heck are you guys doing?"

"The same as you." Levy mouthed back. She gave me a starry smile and a thumbs up. I smiled as I went back to hearing their conversation.

"Kagura, I-I." Rouge stuttered. He began to blush even more. He kept repeating I over and over again. What? Did Kagura punch you? Kagura's a bigger man than you? Rouge possibly loves Kagura?

So many possibilities.

"Spit it out Rouge." Sting said as he cracked a grin. Rouge leaned in more to whisper something.

"When we fell," Rouge gulped. "I felt her **everything**." As soon as Rouge said that, we began to crack up. We couldn't help it. Rouge whirled around blushing like a mad man. He was horrified. Sting laughed at this as well.

"You, You heard?!" Rouge hissed out. I couldn't even reply probably.

"Her, everything huh?" Gajeel cackled. Rouge slapped a shadow over our mouths.

"She'll hear you." Rouge hissed. My eyes widened as I saw a lovely present behind Rouge.

"Who'll hear you?" Kagura asked. Rouge fainted right on the spot. He looked like a tomato. The weird shadowy stuff disappeared as well. Kagura looked surprised. She leaned down and picked up a past out Rouge.

"This is a weird day." Kagura muttered as she walked towards Erza. Kagura is right. Today really has been weird. I've also been getting weird looks from people. A woman and her child stared at me like I was a interesting painting.

I suddenly remembered something. My nose, was still bleeding. I could see Natsu eyeballing me.

"You will not shove your fingers in my nose today villain!" I thought. Natsu cracked a grin. He lifted two fingers into the air. Oh no he doesn't! Natsu lunged at me. I ran. I ran around the whole lobby like I was some kind of kid.

"Don't follow our example kids!" I panted out as I passed Wendy and Romeo. Instead of listening to me, they began to follow us at full speed. Oh my god does no one listen to me ever?!

Natsu was catching up fast. I decided to just run out the door. The whole group followed me out. As I passed many town folk, they all stared at my bleeding nose. I almost thought for a second there, that it would be good for Natsu to shove his fingers up my nose.

I fully regret that one thought the second I thought of it.

"Are we having a race?" Erza asked as she ran next to me. She was smiling at me. Jellal was trailing behind her, talking to Natsu. Kagura came next to me as well, holding an unconscious Rouge.

"I will win it for sure." Kagura grinned. I frowned. This was never suppose to be a race! Gajeel excelled past us, that was until Erza knocked him in the head with some object she found on the ground.

Later on we found ourselves in the middle of the forest.

"Hey! My nose stopped bleeding!" I exclaimed. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out a tissue. I wiped off all the blood that remained. I glanced over to Natsu who was now teasing Rouge who was now conscious.

"Y-Yukino, may I talk to you about something?" Kagura stuttered. Wait a minute. Kagura never stutters! I turned my back to them, but listened in on their conversation still.

"What is it?" Yukino asked.

"When I fell down the stairs, I felt, um, Rouges **everything**." Kagura whispered. I wanted to laugh so hard at that point. I held it in. Natsu passed by me and stopped. He turned back. I was holding in my laughter so my cheeks were puffed out.

"Psst, you heard that too." Natsu giggled while holding his stomach. I nodded my head. I felt like a little kid again. I mean, I'm pretty young still, but I never really got to live out my childhood. Natsu just makes me, smile.

Natsu also makes me want to run for the hills because he wants to shove his fingers up my nose.

"Oh will you look at that!" Jellal exclaimed. Everyone's attention focused on Jellal. Jellal was holding a map up. Mira and Laxus stood behind him. Those two never separate do they? I'm kind of surprised Mira didn't surpass us while running earlier.

Maybe she's just tired lately.

"While we were running around like fools," Jellal grumbled. "We ended up near our destination." Well, we were making good time. We got up around eight in morning because Plue and Loke suddenly showed up.

It was somewhere around the afternoon. I smiled as looked up at the sky. It really was a beautiful day.

"I miss the cave." Natsu stated. When I was younger, I thought it would have been weird to miss a cave. But that cave was one of my favorite places. I also missed the cave.

"This way misfits." Jellal said as he lead the way. We passed view a few posters, they were the posters from my dreams.

"A horse race?" Mira hummed. I guess I should start filling them in on my dreams. We were soon in front of the horse stables from my dreams. There were no shadow people, or a man in a horse suit.

"Hello there, would you like to join the horse race?" A boy popped up in front of us. The boy looked just the same age of Romeo. Romeo without thinking stepped in front of Wendy. The boy had blonde hair.

The boy was wearing some overalls as well. He had on some mud boots. He smiled up at us. The boy also had some freckles. You know what, I'm getting really tired of calling him the boy.

"What's your name kid?" Natsu asked. The boy's smile widened as he looked up at Natsu.

"Pink hair." He was so amazed by Natsu hair. I giggled a little.

"I didn't know that was a name." Natsu scrunched up his nose. The boy's smile dropped.

"That's not my name!" He exclaimed. The boy seemed shy as well.

"My name is, T-Thomas." Thomas smiled as he looked down at the ground. This kid seemed so happy, and I don't even know why.

"Well Thomas, it's nice to meet you." Jellal held out his hand. Thomas was hesitant, but he shook his hand.

"What's all your names?" Thomas asked.

"I'm Lucy!" I chimed as I pointed to myself.

"Jellal."

"Erza." Erza said she patted his head.

"Juvia is Juvia's name!" Juvia grinned. Thomas looked at her as if she was quite weird.

"Laxus and Mira." Laxus answered for both of them.

"Lyon the best ice mage ever." Lyon winked.

"Don't listen to him kid. Gray's the name." Gray gave him a thumbs up.

"Natsu the fire beast!" Natsu spewed out some flames.

"Gajeel and Levy. Don't you even think shrimp is your age midget." Gajeel hissed at Thomas. Levy hit Gajeel with her bag.

"Happy! Carla! Lily! Fro! Lector!" The exceeds all announced at once.

"Romeo and Wendy. Nice to meet you." Romeo held out his hand. Thomas smiled brightly as he shook it.

"I haven't met someone my age for a long time." Thomas mumbled.

"Rouge and Sting, twin dragons." Sting chuckled as he pointed towards Rouge.

"Yukino. Pleasure to meet you."

"Kagura."

"You have a lot of people in your group." Thomas stated. He was right. It was already hard enough to keep track of everyone. Thomas shook his head. Thomas looked up at us and pulled out a poster.

"Would you guys like to race?" Thomas asked. I nodded my head. Thomas sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much." Thomas beamed.

"So kid, do you work here alone?" Gray asked. Thomas nodded.

"I live here alone." Thomas gave us a nervous smile. Something about the way his voice quivered had me worried. I didn't even know this kid for longer than five minutes, and yet he made me want to hug him.

"Where are your parents?" Lyon asked. Thomas gripped onto his pants.

"They are being held hostage, at a kingdom being controlled by a witch." Thomas whispered. I knew something was fishy! I fricken knew it! I leaned down and grabbed Thomas by the shoulders.

"The one with the missing princess?" I asked. Thomas nodded his head. I bit my lip.

"Why do you have one of the golden zodiac keys?" I asked. Thomas clasped his hands together. It was like he thinking about whether he should tell me or not.

"It's okay to tell me." I smiled at him. Thomas bit his lip.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Thomas shuffled his feet around.

"Honestly, I think I could tell you crazier stories." Gajeel grunted. Thomas laughed at Gajeel's comment.

"Um, well. A day after my parent's didn't come home from their journey to the kingdom, I began to get worried." Thomas choked back a sob.

"So I decided maybe I should go look for them," Thomas gulped. "I found something else instead."

"Maybe I should say someone else." Thomas stated. Hmmm, I was getting chills.

"I got lost in the forest at night. A pink haired woman appeared in front of me. She said I should not worry anymore." Thomas smiled fondly at the memory.

"She lead me towards a cave, where I found the key. She said that one day someone will come to retrieve it. She said that a group of wizards would come to see me. She waited with me until daylight." Thomas gulped.

"She kept telling me about her son. How he got a princess as his wife. She told me jokes. She even talked about her husband. I wondered the whole time why she was even telling me such deep things." I laughed at that one.

"She also began to cry. She said she wished she could have lived more. I didn't realize she was a ghost until she said that." Thomas sighed heavily.

"I told her that her life seemed great. Well, not the dying part. She smiled at me telling me I seemed just like her son when he was little." Thomas's voice cracked.

"She shimmered away right before my eyes. I clung onto the key until I got home."

"The thing is though Lucy, I feel like my parents are gone forever." Thomas shivered. Thomas looked directly at me.

"I know something bad happened. I can only assume that they are still alive." Tears fell from his eyes. Erza leaned down and knocked his head into her armor. Ah. True affection showed by the Great Erza.

"It's okay kid, were here for you." Erza replied calmly. Thomas clung onto her like she was his mother. I could see Erza was enjoying it quite a lot.

"I'm sure your parents are alright." Mira was like a ball of sunshine. Thomas smiled.

"I'm sorry I suddenly began crying." Thomas laughed. Erza patted his head.

"Crying is manly." Natsu gave Thomas his famous grin. Thomas nodded his head.

"So. Are you the group of wizards?" Thomas asked. Well, the way Thomas described the woman, she sounded a lot like Natsu's mother.

"Well, considering I am a princess and he's my pink haired fiancé. Also we are a group of wizards. What do you think?" I winked at him. Thomas jaw dropped. Thomas bowed down.

"Thomas, please don't bow down to me." Lucy patted his head. Thomas glanced up at me and grinned.

"So you're not dead!" Thomas practically tackled me. Thomas hugged ne tightly.

"Um, no, I'm not." I laughed nervously. Thomas grinned up at me.

"You saved me once. When I was five." Thomas hugged me even tighter. I felt so overwhelmed. Natsu leaned down to Thomas's level.

"Yo kid, she's mine." Natsu hissed out. Thomas laughed as he ruffled Natsu's hair. Natsu was taken by surprise.

"How did I save you?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did Lu-chan save you?" Levy leaned down with a book and a pen in her hand. I saw that she wrote down something at the top. It read:

_Story Idea's_

Oh Levy, what am I going to do with you?

"I was wandering around the kingdom. There is a little river that passes in the kingdom. I almost fell in, she grabbed me. She wore a cloak but I got a good look at her clothes and face. She was royalty." Thomas rushed out.

"Very nice story but are we ever going to get that key now?" Laxus grunted. Thomas let me go and took a step back.

"You have to win the race. Besides, people are already here to claim it. But I'm sure that you'll win!" Thomas grinned up at Laxus. Laxus was about to cuss until Mira elbowed him in the gut.

"So guys, are you up for a horse race?" Sting lifted his eyebrows repeatedly. Ah Thomas. I thought we were friends. But noooo, I have to win a horse race. Let's take a look at Lucy Heartphilla's dislike list!

_1\. Kale_

_2\. Ichiya_

_3\. Horses_

There will probably be more added to that list later in my life. Kale will always be number one on my dislike last.

"Get ready to be crushed metal brows." Natsu cackled while running into the ranch. Gajeel growled as he stomped after him.

"Salamander you will lose!" Gajeel growled.

"Well, there go our idiots." Levy said as she stood up straight.

"What outfit should I wear?" Erza giggled like crazy she. She was changing into a cow girl outfit. You know, it was tempting to wear one of those outfits.

"Juvia, wouldn't mind wearing one of those outfits." Juvia muttered. Erza patted Juvia on the back, rather harshly.

"Oh ladies, I have many more outfits." Erza grinned.

"Okay while you guys are changing we'll be, doing guy stuff." Gray said as he dragged Romeo and Thomas off with him. Lyon and Laxus followed close behind them. Sting and Rouge were already fighting with Natsu and Gajeel.

"So ladies, whose ready to get changed." Mira and Erza announced at the same time. Wendy was getting dressed behind a bush. We were all getting dressed behind bushes. All I was thinking about was, please let this not be a poison ivy bush!

I put on a red flannel. I put some overalls on and pulled on some boots. I folded up my clothes that I had taken off. I pulled out two hair ties from the pocket. I pulled the ribbon out my hair and stuffed it in my key holder.

I made sure my key holder was strapped around my waist so that it wouldn't fall down at anytime. I put my hair into two pony tails. I sighed happily as I stretched. This outfit was nice and comfy.

I was about to leave to go to the ranch, until I remembered something.

_"There is a storm coming your way." _

I'm sure he wasn't talking about the weather. I need to calm down. I should just relax today. The horse race might even be fun. Might I said, might!

"Come on Lucy, were having a mud fight!" Natsu called over to me. A smile reappeared on my face. I ran towards the ranch, forgetting about my responsibilities for a little while. When I entered the ranch though, I got a full face of mud.

Oh great. I'm going to become the mud princess now.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Yes I know this is even later than the last one. I was so busy that I couldn't focus on writing. But hey! Glen is here with an update! Sagittarius will be coming next chapter for sure! **

**Also there will be a mud fight, Nalu, ALL THE SHIPS, and a horse race! I actually got mostly everything planned out for the next chapter so it should be updated sooner! **

**So everybody, how do you like my original character!? I'm still figuring out his parents though. I JUST MIGHT KILL THEM OFF BECAUSE I'M EVIL! MUAHAH *cough* *cough* Just kidding, but I might! **

**You won't know until you read on! Which next chapter will have villains! YEs villains! Well everyone, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please do because I'm kind of unsure about this one chapter. **

**So I'll be seeing you guys with a new chapter sooner than this one. Please have a good day or night! If you guys have any questions, please go and ask! Glen is here for ya!**

**See you next chapter~**

**Glen coco out~ **


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50~ I am Lucy Heartphilla and I will destroy you at this mud fight!**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, If I did my ships would have sailed by now. But they will! THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made from yoriru on tumblr, please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Ah hello my friends! I know last chapter had less Nalu but that was because it was more focused on the plot and humor. This chapter will have more romance! Anyways I made it to my 50th chapter! Didn't think it would be this long? Well I didn't either!**

**This may have some grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I'm sorry but I have a terrible headache and it hurts to read right now. Please leave a review! I'll come back and edit it later if I need to!**

**Also warning! This chapter will have some heavy stuff near the end. It will be a emotional.**

**Enough of my babbling! On with the story! **

I, Lucy Heartphilla am not the mud princess!

I tried to wipe the mud off my face with one hand. When I took one step into this ranch, I didn't expect this! I could still feel the mud on my face. I began rubbing my face frantically. I only realized a few seconds later, that it made it worse.

"Nice mud mustache Lucy!" Gray gave me a thumbs up. Ah Gray, nice princess underpants. I pointed at his underpants, Gray instantly freaked out.

"I swear I did not buy these!" Gray laughed nervously as he pulled up his pants. Juvia and Lyon giggled as they both gave each other a fist bound. Those two, were just as evil as Mira!

I glared at everyone, only because I didn't know who threw it. I knew right away though when I heard the culprit laugh. Natsu had his arms wrapped around his stomach as he chuckled. Gajeel was laughing along with him.

"I am Lucy Heartphilla and I will win this mud fight!" I wanted to say that in my head. But it came out anyways. All the boys laughed. They laughed! Well, Romeo and Thomas didn't laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked as I stomped my foot. Gajeel and Natsu continued to laugh even more.

"You're too cute Lucy." Natsu panted out as he gathered himself together. His giggles subsided. I bet if I looked in the mirror right now, I would look like a tomato. Curse Natsu Dragneel and his smooth moves!

"You two have messed with the wrong princess today!" I hissed as I put two hand on each side of my hips. Gajeel smirked as he stood up straight and stared at me. I could see in the corner of my eye everyone waited for someone to make a move.

"What are you going to do bunny girl?" Gajeel raised a metal brow. That was a good question. I still had a proud grin on my face, no way would I show an unsure expression on my face. Gajeel clutched some mud in his hand.

"I'm going to, uh." I gulped. I tried to throw multiple mud balls his way. I failed at all of them. One did hit Natsu though. I gave him a silent sorry. Gajeel's grin got wider. Gajeel lifted up an arm to throw.

"Take that!" Levy yelled from behind him. Levy jumped up and smashed some mud in his face. Levy grinned at me as she tried to run towards me. She soon slipped on the ground, she came slipping towards me.

"Thanks Levy-chan." I giggled. I gave her a hand to help her up from the ground.

"Anytime Lu-chan. Gajeel is my favorite to mess with." Levy winked. I could hear Gajeel groaning.

"That was so unfair Levy!" Gajeel hissed as he rubbed the his face. As soon as I gave Levy a high five, a war of mud broke out. Levy left my side and went to attack Gajeel with more surprise attacks.

"Surprise attack!" Levy cackled as she threw some mud at Lily. Lily growled a little as he went into full man cat mode. I was still horrified by that. I remember Natsu's words a long time ago in the closet.

_"That cat isn't what it seems to be." Natsu whispered. _

"It's not a surprise attack if you yell it out!" Lily shouted as he chased Levy around.

"Surprise attack!" Natsu yelled behind me. I turned around quickly, only to have mud thrown in my face. I wiped away the mud and leaned down to the ground. I shoveled a pile of mud in my hand.

"You want to go at it Natsu?" I cackled evilly. Natsu showed me a huge grin. I aimed right for his face. I missed. I instead hit Laxus in the back of the head. I gulped as Laxus turned around slowly to meet me.

"Oh Lucy, you shouldn't have done that." Laxus gave me the scariest smile I've ever seen. Laxus snapped his fingers, a small bolt of lightning shot at me. Natsu jumped in front of me and took it.

"Natsu!" I yelled as I grabbed onto his arm before he could fall to the ground. I lowered Natsu to the ground. I was really worried. He had his eyes closed. DID HE DIE ON ME?

"Laxus why?!" I shouted as I threw a couple more mud balls at him. He only smirked as he protected Mira from others trying to hit her with mud. Laxus seems weird lately, so does Mira.

They seem kind of distance.

"I've been hit!" Natsu's voice brought me back from my thoughts. Natsu clutched his chest and had an arm reaching out into the air. He closed his eyes once again and went limp. I immediately smacked him the head. Lucy, just calm down.

"You idiot I thought you died!" I went to smack him on the head again. Natsu caught my hand and intertwined our fingers. Natsu opened his eyes. I glared at him. Trying to make a cute moment just to make me not angry.

Well, it worked.

All around us everyone was throwing mud. Natsu was grinning up at me. I pouted. Natsu took his hand poked his cheek repeatedly. What? Did he want me to help clean the mud off his face? There was quite a lot on his face. I guess I could help him.

I licked my thumb and reached out my other hand out that was free. I wiped some of the mud off of his face the best I could. It didn't really work because my hands were so muddy. Natsu frowned.

"I wasn't asking for you to wipe my face Lucy." Natsu pouted. I raised an eyebrow. I could see in the corner of my eye Wendy and Romeo. They were laughing as they played with Thomas. That kid seemed pretty happy.

"Oi Lucy." Natsu caught my attention. I looked back down at my idiot. He was still clutching the area Laxus "shot" him still.

"Oh, what did you want me to do?" I asked. Natsu pursed out his lips. Natsu poked his cheek again.

"You want me to poke your cheek?" I asked as I squinted my eyes. I was very confused. Natsu groaned as he put a hand up to his forehead.

"I want you too..." Natsu murmured under his breath. I didn't catch any of that.

"What did you say?" I asked. Natsu hissed at me. He hissed at me! Natsu used his free hand to urge me closer. Maybe he needed help getting up? Or even worse! He had to use the bathroom but Laxus lighting caused him to pee his pants!

I looked down at his pants. They were covered in mud. I couldn't really tell if he peed his pants or not. I stared longer. I could feel Natsu beginning to get annoyed.

"Stop thinking stuff like that you weirdo." Natsu blushed. I'm sure the blushing was out of embarrassment. It was still cute. Saving that in the Lucy Heartphilla memory box.

I went closer towards him. Natsu's eye twitched. He must have heard that last thought. Natsu smiled as I was now closer now. Natsu put his free hand on the back of my head. He pulled me even closer now.

"I said I wanted a kiss." Natsu blushed as he whispered those words to me. I smiled. I love when Natsu blushes. It like a ray of sunshine just hit me. A shot heart is right, I felt major feels.

How did I fall this hard for a dragon boy like him? I have no idea, but the heart wants what the hearts. Falling for Natsu Dragneel, that would make a nice story. I should tell my kids about when I'm older!

"You're such a weirdo." Natsu blushed even more.

"I'm your weirdo." I sang. I was teasing him, one of my favorite things to do. Natsu groaned, he was as bright as he hair.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." I shrugged as I smiled. Natsu frowned as he pulled my head down. My lips crashed into his. It hurt at first because of how much force he had used. But Natsu always found a way for me to melt into a kiss.

It's like, the mud fight around, wasn't happening. Kissing was truly weird. It was like nothing mattered more than kissing him. We were in our own world. But I knew, that we were surrounded by friends who were throwing mud at each other.

"There are kids watching." Natsu whispered as he pulled back. I blushed as I looked around. Everyone was still fighting each other with mud. I quickly looked back down at a laughing Natsu.

"Pay back." Natsu teased. I quickly stood up and let go of his hand. I kicked some mud at him.

"Pay back." I smiled as I flipped my piggy tails. Natsu growled as he grabbed onto my leg. Natsu pulled me down to the ground. I pulled on his hair. Natsu began to roll us around.

"I will win this mud battle!" I laughed. Natsu grunted as he rubbed some mud into my hair. I was struggling to get one hand free. I cried with relief as I gripped onto some mud, it slipped through my fingers.

I smashed the mud that was remaining in my hand into Natsu's hair. I was seriously going to need a long bath after this. I could basically taste dirt now.

"No I'll win!" Natsu declared. As Natsu and I rolled around, we tripped Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel came toppling down on top of us. He was so, heavy. Gajeel was sitting on my chest! I. Need. AIR!

"Get your big metal butt off of me." I coughed. Natsu and Gajeel soon began to fight one another. I was, left out?! I looked around to see who I could join. I could see Erza and Mira going at it.

Laxus was trying to break them apart. I could see Jellal sitting down on a rock. Jellal was fixing his eyebrows while looking at a mirror to see himself. Perfect target! As I went to get up, I could see Juvia going towards Jellal as well.

"Perfect target?" Juvia questioned. I nodded. We both smiled at one another. We locked our gaze upon Jellal. Jellal surely will be, the perfect target.

"Almost perfect." Jellal muttered under his breath. Juvia and I had mud ready to be thrown. Jellal didn't even bother to glance up. He was so focus on his eyebrow game.

"Why can't I get it right!" Jellal yelled as he threw the marker on the ground. Jellal looked up at us. He looked, confused.

"What are you two doing?" Jellal asked. Juvia and I quickly hid the mud behind our backs. Caught!

"Not what it looks like we're doing." I smiled brightly at him. Jellal was not buying it. For some reason, I felt this huge magic aura coming from him. Now that I think about it, I've never seen Jellal use his magic.

Could Jellal even use magic? It's just never been something I've thought about before. How weird. Jellal stared at Juvia and I. He was totally waiting for something to happen.

"Juvia and Lucy-san wanted to learn eyebrow tips." Juvia lied smoothly. Juvia and I exchanged looks. I gave her a thumbs behind her back.

"Totally not buying it." Jellal laughed. I frowned.

"Let's just do the thing." I announced. Juvia nodded.

"The thing?" Jellal questioned. I nodded as I put a devious smile on my face.

"Go Juvia!" I shouted. Juvia and I lunged at Jellal. Jellal's eyes widened as he dodged us. Juvia and I bonked heads. We groaned as we got up and locked eyes with Jellal.

"You two want to fight against me?" Jellal laughed. I nodded. Jellal stopped laughing. He got into a fighting stance. Whoa there Jellal!

"Were not using magic." Juvia pretty much read my mind. Jellal's mouth went into an O shape. He stood up straight and leaned down. He grabbed a pile of mud.

"This game, it's really dirty." Jellal said with disgust. Stating the obvious. Juvia and I decided to take advantage of this moment. Juvia and I lunged once again. I threw my mud ball and aimed for his chest.

Juvia was aiming differently though. Juvia aimed next to Jellal, so if he dodged it, he would be hit either way. Jellal was now paying attention. He threw a mud ball in my face. Dirt was not a fun thing to get in your mouth.

As I was spitting out the dirt in my mouth. Juvia got a hit on Jellal.

"Ah, how am I going to get this out?" Jellal frowned. Jellal was rubbing his blue cloak over and over again.

"That only makes it worse Jellal-san!" Juvia called out. Juvia ran over to Jellal and began using some water magic of hers. Jellal looked pretty happy about it.

"Thank you so much." Jellal smiled. The mud was coming off really well.

"Wait a second!" I hissed. I caught Jellal and Juvia's attention.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Aren't we suppose to be having a mud fight?" I asked. Jellal and Juvia looked at me. They exchanged looks.

"Clothes are more important Lucy-san." Juvia stated. Jellal gave me a thumbs up. I face palmed.

"You guys ruin games like this." I groaned. Juvia went back to cleaning Jellal's cloak.

"Party poopers." I sighed heavily. I felt some weird murderous aura behind me. I still continued to watch Juvia clean Jellal's cloak. For some reason, it was interesting to watch.

That was probably the weirdest thought I've ever thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts when two hands grabbed onto my shoulders. I turned my head to the side slowly. I could see Erza and Gray.

"What's up guys?" I gulped. Erza gave me a famous glare. I had a feeling she was going to head butt me.

"What are they doing?" Gray demanded. I turned back to see Juvia helping Jellal with his eyebrows. To me, they looked like a couple of girl friends having a sleepover party. I turned around to face Erza and Gray.

"Drawing eyebrows?" I questioned mostly myself. I was so unsure why they looked so upset. I guess I would be upset if it was Natsu and one of my other friends. But Jellal and Juvia are loyal.

"But, I am the one to draw Jellal's eyebrow's." Erza looked like she was going to cry now. I quickly put my hands up in front of me.

"H-How about I go talk to them, would you like that?" I stuttered. Erza gave me a creepy smile. I gulped as I turned around and ran over to Juvia and Jellal. They both smiled at me.

"You want to try doing your eyebrows too?" Juvia asked. I glanced back to see a Gray crushing some ice. Holy cheese and crackers just don't look that way. I turned back quickly to face Juvia and Jellal.

They were now talking about doing some sparing later.

"No. I wanted to tell you guys something." I stated. I felt Erza glaring into my back. Jellal eyed me carefully.

"What do you need? Another mud fight?" Jellal asked. I shook my head.

"Erza and Gray are jealous." I whispered. Jellal smirked. Jellal took a glance behind me.

"Gray-sama, is jealous of Juvia?" Juvia asked me. I nodded.

"What do we do to make it up to them?" Jellal asked. Oh come on! I am not the master of what to do! I wanted to say figure it out yourselves. But I kept it in. I'm really too nice.

"Jellal, you go pick up Erza bridal style. Treat her like a princess!" I chimed. Jellal gave me a large smile.

"My time has come." Jellal seemed really giddy.

"Juvia," I stopped myself, what else could Juvia do? "Be Juvia." I smiled. I gave them a thumbs up. Juvia and Jellal exchanged looks. They both had wide smiles on their face.

Jellal raced over to a steaming Erza. Jellal quickly pecked her on the cheek. Her mouth made an O shape. She was blushing big time. Jellal picked her up off her feet. He smiled down at her.

"Hello Princess Scarlet." Jellal practically purred out. Dang, Jellal was smooth. Juvia raced over to Gray. Gray seemed quite pouty.

"Were you having fun with Jellal?" Gray muttered. Juvia laughed as she hugged Gray from the behind.

"Juvia would never betray Gray-sama." Juvia giggled. Gray lit up like a Christmas tree. Gray quickly tried to pry her arms off of him.

"Juvia, your squeezing too tight." Gray wheezed out. I laughed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Friends were truly a great thing. The feeling of being surrounded by them. It's like your almost invincible.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered in my ear. I squeaked as I flew frontwards. Natsu had pushed me. I rolled around and jumped back up. I was really glad I had changed clothes now. Natsu reached his hands up.

"I'm going to get you Lucy!" Natsu cackled as he lunged forward. I tried to hurdle myself to the left. As soon as I turned to the right side of me, Juvia and Gray were going at it.

"Juvia will beat you Gray-sama with her love!" Juvia called out as she grabbed a pile full of mud and chucked it at Gray's face. I didn't even realize Natsu was still coming at me. Natsu collided into me.

"Oh Lucy, you were suppose to dodge that." Natsu groaned as he clung to my hips. I took on hand and knocked him lightly on the head.

"Eh? Are you trying to give me a concussion?" I hissed as I rubbed my head. When Natsu and I collided, we bonked heads. Natsu picked up a pile of mud slowly, so did I. We smacked some mud in each other's face at the same time.

"Juvia that was so uncalled for!" Gray yelled. Our attention was soon on Gray and Juvia. Juvia looked like she was having fun pelting Lyon and Gray with mud balls. That was until Gajeel came behind her and knocked her off her feet.

Juvia hit the floor, and Gajeel ran away with Levy chasing him.

"Alright Lucy Heartphilla, are you ready to go at it again." Natsu whispered into my ear. I blushed right on the spot. Natsu smirked down at me. Natsu hovered above me. I gulped as I nodded my head.

Natsu jumped up and ran towards Erza. I was so confused at that moment. Natsu soon came running back because a very pissed of Erza was chasing after him. I paled. Natsu just ruined Erza and Jellal's moment.

Was Natsu asking for ultimate pain?! HE has death wish for sure!

"Look Lucy! I got us another person to play with us!" Natsu said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. Erza chased around for a good five minutes. She knocked us both down with a rock she found outside the ranch.

"Cheating." I coughed as I raised a shaky fist. I glanced over to Natsu. He was giving me a grin.

"I can't believe she threw a rock at us." I hissed as I rubbed my aching back. Erza sure can throw a rock.

"I can believe it. She's done it before." Natsu winced as he got up. Natsu reached a hand out for me. I grabbed it. As I stood up, I realized how dirty we actually were.

"I wonder if Thomas has a bath." I sighed. I stretched my limbs trying to ignore the pain in my back from the rock Erza threw.

"So we can bathe together! Great thinking Lucy!" Natsu winked at me. I blushed as I smacked him on the head.

"Don't be so loud!" I exclaimed. Natsu laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The end of the mud war is over!" Erza called out. Erza caught our attention as she stood on top of everyone's bodies. They all looked so tired. Jellal was laughing as he helped up Thomas, Wendy, and Romeo.

"Erza! You don't play fair!" Happy snapped. Erza gave him a menacing glare. Happy back off right away.

"So Thomas, when does this horse race start?" Levy said as she got up from the ground. Thomas laughed as he patted his pants like the mud was nothing.

"In an hour. You guys can prepare if you want to." Thomas smiled. Prepared. Hmmm, who would show up to this race? What my father showed up!? No, that wouldn't happen. The witch wouldn't leave the kingdom.

"I don't see the point in bathing yet. You are just going to get dirty again." Thomas laughed as Wendy slipped on some mud. Romeo quickly went to catch her. He slipped as well.

"What should we do 'till then?" Gajeel asked. Thomas hummed in thought.

"You can come with me." Thomas smiled as he began to walk towards the back of his ranch. We all followed him. As we approached the horse stable, we saw the race track.

"This place is huge!" Romeo exclaimed. I thought the front was huge, but noooo. This horse track was so big. The horses seemed to be anxious. Romeo and Wendy ran over to the horses.

"They are so pretty!" Wendy chimed as she tried to pet the horse. The horse stall was too tall for her. Romeo glanced up, and then glanced back down at Wendy.

"I can carry you on my shoulders." Romeo blushed. Wendy nodded her head. Romeo crouched down and Wendy got onto his shoulders. Wendy sighed happily as Romeo lifted her up and she began to pet the horse.

"You wanna do that Lucy?" Natsu teased. I rolled my eyes playfully. Natsu seemed serious for a second there.

"OO! What is this?" Sting exclaimed as he pulled out something from the stable. It was a big wooden board. It had two holes in it, big enough to put your head through.

"It looks like your riding a horse!" Natsu announced as he stuck his face through the whole. It did! I laughed as Natsu made tons of funny faces.

"I'm coming in as well!" Gray said with such excitement. Gray was so giddy as he stuck his face through the other hole. Now, it looks like, Gray is holding Natsu's waist.

"I-It looks like Gray has boobs!" I cried out as I held my stomach. Gajeel came over and began laughing as well. Gray and Natsu tried to get their heads out, but now they were stuck.

"I think Gray looks quite good, don't you think Rouge?" Sting teased. Rouge nodded.

"It would be better if it was Gajeel-san." Rouge muttered mostly to himself. Rouge earned a smack on the head from Gajeel.

"This is," Kagura paused. "Pretty amusing."

"You're right." Yukino agreed.

"This is all your fault icy bastard!" Natsu spewed fire everywhere. Gray scoffed as he tried his best to pull his head out gently.

"Well you're the one who did it first fiery bastard!" Gray hissed. Lyon walked up next to me, and stood there with a straight face.

"Gray, I didn't know you felt this way towards Natsu," Lyon teased. "Does this mean I can have Juvia?" My jaw dropped.

"No you cannot!" Gray spewed a few ice cubes from his mouth. I stood straight up and went to whisper something in Lyon's ear.

"I thought you moved onto some Meredy chick?" I whispered. Lyon gave me a smile.

"I did, I just love teasing my little brother." Lyon winked. I nodded my head slowly.

"Okay that's it! I'm breaking this!" Natsu hissed. Just as Natsu fist raised up, Thomas stopped him.

"Please don't break that! It's my parents!" Thomas exclaimed. Natsu stopped himself.

"I guess, we'll just have to stay like this Gray." Natsu sounded like he was going to puke.

"Don't worry guys, I can get you out." Thomas sighed as he went behind Natsu and Gray. In a jiffy Gray and Natsu were rubbing their heads.

"I'm free from that nightmare!" Gray sighed happily.

"Okay, I'm assuming you call can ride a horse?" Thomas asked. I nodded weakly. I was quite unsure, it's been awhile.

"I think we can all manage." Laxus grinned as he rubbed Mira on the back.

"Oi Lucy." Natsu whispered in my ear. I jumped a little. Natsu was staring at Mira and Laxus.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking right?" I asked. Natsu nodded. Natsu and I glanced back over to Mira and Laxus.

"Does she smell, like him a lot?" I asked. Natsu frowned.

"You smell like me, doesn't mean we did the deed though." Natsu crossed his arms. I blushed.

"It's natural to be protective of your mate, but Laxus is extra protective recently am I right?" Natsu stated. I nodded.

"You think, she's with child?" I asked. Natsu nodded, but then shook his head.

"I'm not sure." Natsu stated. It would make sense. They have seemed kind of lately.

"We could always ask them later." I whispered. Natsu gave me a thumbs up.

"You take Laxus." Natsu grinned. I put on a haunted expression. No freaking way! I refuse.

_"I get along better with Mira." Natsu stated. _

_"No." I argued back._

_"But Lucy." Natsu whined. _

_"No, and that's my final answer." _

"Why are you two giving each other such a dark expression?" Thomas snapped us out of our internal conversation. I sighed heavily as I turned to face Thomas. He had two saddles in his hand.

"You're pretty strong kid." Natsu grinned as he took on saddle from Thomas. Thomas smiled up at him.

"Working on this ranch and my parents have made me who I am." Thomas stated as he handed me the other saddle. Dang, Thomas was strong. The saddle was a little bit heavier than I expected it to be.

"Other's will be bringing their horses, but you guys can borrow mine." Thomas said as he dusted off his hands.

"Are you participating in the race?" I asked. Thomas merely laughed. He shook his head.

"No. I'll be watching for the cheaters." Thomas has a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Have you ever done something like this before?" Natsu asked as we followed him to the stables. Wendy and Romeo were now saddling up a horse.

"No. I just did this to find Lucy." Thomas stated. Natsu nodded as he walked over to a horse. Natsu began to put on the saddle.

"So, will I be riding alone?" I laughed nervously. Lucy and horses, we don't mix that well. Thomas smiled up at me.

"Two people per horse, I just needed you to saddle another horse for me." Thomas gave me a thumbs up.

"I'll leave you to this, see you in a bit." Thomas ran off to Romeo and Wendy. He seemed to grow on the quickly. I'm glad he's got some new friends.

"Alright now that's done, let me see your saddle Lucy." Natsu held out a hand towards me. I blinked once, twice. I didn't realize I was even holding the saddle even more. I handed Natsu the saddle.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" I asked as I watched Natsu struggle with a horse that didn't seem to like him all that much.

"I've eaten one before." Natsu snickered. I slapped a hand onto my face and dragged it down.

"Please tell me your joking." I hissed. Natsu giggled as he finished saddling the horse. Natsu walked over to me and ruffled my vey muddy hair.

"I would never." Natsu scoffed. Natsu's hand traveled down to my back. It stopped at my lower back.

"So, I think we have a few minutes before the competition gets here." Natsu stated. I nodded my head. What if they are scary?! Of course I'm a little scared. Who wouldn't be. I felt a reassuring pat on my back. I knocked my head onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Um Natsu, your scarf is dirty." I pointed out. Natsu sighed heavily.

"I know." Natsu fondled his scarf gently. I smiled at him.

"I know just the person who could help you with that." I gave him giant smile. Natsu's frown went to a smile immediately. My attention was snapped away from him when something, more like someone.

Walking through the gates on the ranch was two people in cloaks. I couldn't even see their face. How were they even looking where they were going. I had no idea. I watched as the two figures marched towards Thomas.

"We would like to enter this race, is there a cost?" A woman's voice asked. She sounded a bit young but older. I could make out only a little bit of her face, the rest was black. The woman looked like she wanted to reach her hand out, she restrained herself.

Thomas smiled up at the woman. He looked like he was trying to see this woman as well.

"As long as you have a horse." Thomas stated as he grabbed some papers that were in his pocket. He peeled off something from the paper, and slapped it onto their chest. The other person in the cloak who had not spoken yet made a grunting noise.

The papers Thomas had put on them were numbers. The numbers were two and five. I will remember these numbers. Those numbers are the ones I will beat in this worse race! I felt a smile creep its way upon my face.

"Don't smile too much, that's not intimidating." Natsu teased as he pulled on my cheeks. I lifted my hand and squeezed his cheek.

"We'll talk to Juvia later about the scarf, right now, we need to get to a horse race." I winked at him. Natsu nodded. We both let go of our cheeks. As we walked over to Thomas, the two people in cloaks went towards the horse stable.

"They look friendly." I remarked. Thomas hummed. Thomas looked up at me.

"I didn't see their faces. When I tried to, it was black." Thomas shuddered. I whipped my head back to look at the two people in cloaks direction. Could they be the ones, from my dream? It's highly possible.

"Watch out for them Lucy, they give me a bad feeling." Thomas face darkened. He pulled a hand up to his head and squeezed just a bit.

"I know, they give me a bad feeling too. But the real question is, are you okay?" I asked. Natsu leaned down and put a hand on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas gave Natsu a bright smile.

"Just a headache. I'm also hungry so that must be it." Thomas gripped onto Natsu's hands. Natsu gave him an unsure look. Natsu leaned back up and removed his hand.

"Alright, I'll be keeping an eye on you though." Natsu smiled. Thomas nodded as he took one look back at the people in cloaks. He winced. Something was obviously off. I could took a glance around to see Erza brushing a horse.

As the people in cloaks passed her, she stopped. Okay, something about those people are off all the way. Something weird. It's a feeling I've felt before. But that feeling only happened once when I had a near death experience when I was a child.

Fear, I felt absolutely terrified. I gulped as I took a hand and clutched my heart. It was racing. I didn't want to be terrified. I wanted to seem intimidating. But right now, all I felt like doing was hiding in a corner.

The longer I looked at the people, the more my head felt like splitting open. I felt my insides churn at the sight of them. That scared little girl I once was, was coming back to me. Just when I got over my fears, these people show up.

My heart stopped when I the people in black cloaks turned to look in my direction. A wave of nausea washed over me. My mouth tasted like corpses. I wanted to clutch my throat because I felt like suffocating. But, my limbs wouldn't move.

I could of sworn, under that cloak, I saw tears. The people in cloaks looked away, I suddenly felt so much better. I snatched my eyes away from that direction. Natsu was staring at them as well. I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Yep, those are some creepy people." Natsu stated. I smacked him on the arm. Natsu whined like it was the worst pain in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Thomas, are we getting some numbers too?" I asked. Thomas nodded as he slowly looked up at me. His eyes looked watery. Had we all felt the same feeling just a moment ago. I reached a hand up to my face.

It was a bit damp. I quickly whipped away the wetness. I smiled down at Thomas. I rubbed my hands onto my pants, they were a bit cleaner now. I reached a hand out and wiped away a tear.

"Got some mud in your eye?" I winked. Thomas laughed as he rubbed his eyes. Thomas reached into his pocket once more and pulled out two numbers.

"Since you are sharing a horse you will be having the same number. Thomas slapped a number three on our chest. I see now, they are stickers.

"I'm heading off to give the rest of the numbers to your friends." Thomas stated. Before leaving us, he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and smiled.

"There is a washroom in the house, please clean your hands." Thomas laughed as he rubbed his eyes. Thomas walked off towards the others, I stood there like an idiot.

"I know I'm dirty but dang that hurt." I said while looking down at my hands. Natsu laughed as he gave me a rough slap on the back. I grunted.

"Come on Lucy, let's get you washed up." Natsu guided me towards the house. Natsu's hands were less dirtier than mine. The house was one story. It was small, but big enough for three people. It was like a cabin, but a little bit bigger.

Natsu opened the door and lead me inside. The house was very homey. It was a nice feeling in here. It felt like so many good memories happened here. As Natsu and I walked around trying to find the bathroom we saw something.

"Are those pictures, that's amazing." Natsu said as he reached out. I slapped his slightly muddy hands away. I was amazed too but I wasn't going to go and touch the amazing things. I've only heard of these from neighboring kingdoms.

The pictures were off Thomas and his Mom and Dad. They were all smiling happily. It made me feel sad inside. almost guilty for not taking action sooner. I need to bring his parent's back to him, I just hope their still hanging on.

"Were going to have to ask him about these later." Natsu said as we walked further down the hall. We finally found the bathroom. I took one glance in the mirror and almost had a cow. I looked like a train wreck.

"I look like I lived in the ground for thirty years!" I exclaimed. Natsu laughed as he slapped me on the back harder than expected.

"I can't deny that." Natsu laughed. I gave him a famous Lucy Heartphilla glare. We quickly washed our hands and even our faces.

I smiled happily as I took a towel and wiped off the water from my face. Natsu took the towel from me and did the same. Natsu was tempted to mess with some soap to make bubbles. I stopped him.

"Do you think those people in cloaks are going to pull something?" I asked. Natsu hummed in thought. He crossed his arms, he uncrossed his arms. He crossed his arms again and tapped his chin.

"Possibly, but I'll be the one to stop it." Natsu smiled at me. Mischief gleamed in his eyes.

"I don't doubt you." I said as I stretched out my arms. I put a smile on my face. Inside, I felt horrible about going against those people in cloaks. But I will need to stay strong. I didn't come all the way here for nothing.

"Stop! Get away from me!" I could hear Thomas scream. My eyes widened. Natsu and I exchanged looks. Natsu and I took off running towards the horse stables. Everyone was in a fighting stance. Natsu came to a stop right behind Erza.

Kagura had her sword out. Erza was in her Robe of Yuen. Even Jellal was even in a fighting stance. Rouge and Sting stood in front of Wendy and Romeo. Yukino had her keys ready. I glanced over to where I heard the scream.

Thomas was standing with the people with cloaks. They people with cloaks both had a hand on one of his shoulders. Thomas was freaking out, I could tell by the expression on his face. Thomas was shaking uncontrollably.

"S-Stop, please." Thomas uttered out. I could only imagine what it would be like to touch them. Just looking at them made me sick. Touching them must have been so much worse.

"What do you want?" Erza barked. The two figures snickered, but it was mixed with sobs. It was chilling me to the bone. Shiver ran up my spine. We were just suppose to have a fun horse race, but now this happened.

Thomas looked over to me. Our eyes locked. I felt like crying out to him. I was overcome with something. It was like something magical and evil was lurking. Thomas's hands twitched. Thomas's hand reached up towards me.

"Please Lucy, save me." Thomas whispered. My heart felt like it was going to be ripped out.

"Why aren't we doing anything?!" I yelled. Erza's winced. She looked directly at me.

"If we get any closer, they will kill him." Erza whispered. My throat ran dry. I couldn't have that happen. Yes, I've only known the kid for a day. But I wasn't going to let him die. I wanted to keep him safe. I dragged him into this.

I need to take reasonability.

Natsu's hand gripped onto my arm. I knew what he was thinking. He was frustrated, I'm frustrated.

"Ah, yes that is true. But we will kill the boy if you do not do." The womanly one croaked. Her voice sounded like someone laughing, but as well sobbing. It was contradictive. Wait, did it just rhyme?

"That's improper grammar." Jellal commented. The man in the cloak sobbed. Confusion flooded my brain.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Natsu gripped tighter onto my arm once more. His hand felt hot. It felt burning, but it awakened something inside me. I wanted to be irrational and storm up there. I don't know these people, or creatures, are capable of.

"Thank you, Natsu." I gave him a nod. Natsu nodded back. Natsu didn't hurt me, my arm was fine. His heat just made me focus on the true goal here. Get Thomas back safely.

"We want the key, and we don't ask please." The man croaked out. Every time they spoke, let's just say it was the opposite of music to my ears.

"Erza, what are we going to do?" Jellal whispered. Erza shook her head. I could see she truly didn't know. Gray beside us looked like he was itching to just jump in. Juvia and Lyon kept him at bay.

"Why do you want the key?" Juvia asked. The cloaked woman looked towards Juvia's way.

"The witch call, the witch you seek! We will stop you before you get to sleep!" The woman sobbed. The woman dropped her hand off of Thomas's shoulder. She began to head towards Juvia's way.

"Rain woman, shall I bring your rain back?" The woman cackled. Juvia's eyes widened. Juvia pushed Gray back before he could even make a move. Gray fell to the floor only to immediately to get back up. The cloaked woman reached her hand out.

"Oh no you don't." Gajeel stepped in front of Juvia. The woman stopped. The woman recoiled her hand.

"You're disgusting lizard." The woman spat. Gajeel's eyes widened. Gajeel soon glared at the woman.

"You are asking for an ass kicking lady." Gray stepped next to Gajeel. The woman sobbed again. She was killing me with her sobs. It was like she was trying to make my ears bleed.

"Just give me the key before we kill the boy!" The woman's voice pitched at the end. There was something off. The sobs and the laughing. It didn't make sense. It also sounded like two different voices.

The cloak man pulled out a knife, it was oozing with black magic. He brought it to Thomas's throat. The cloaked man's hands were almost shaking.

"You asked for this lady!" Gajeel attacked her. She dodged all of his attacks. She didn't even try to attack him. My attention was taken off of them when I saw something happen. The cloaked man, I could see his mouth. He mouthed words to me, it was directed towards me.

H.E.L.P H.I.M

I gulped. My head felt like exploding. I bit my lip. We were in a terrible situation. These cloaked people. I fear what their true identity is. I sent Natsu an internal message. Don't. Stop. Me.

Natsu's eyes widened. He reached his hand out, I was too fast though. The cloaked woman was too set on Gajeel to notice. Natsu is going to hate me for being like this. Natsu caught up to me.

"You are so not doing this by yourself." Natsu hissed. Natsu's hands sparked to life. The man pointed the knife at us. A dark magic circle popped up. I was afraid to find out what would come out.

"Hah!" Erza blocked the attack. Jellal swopped in and grabbed Thomas. Even though Thomas was now safe, I needed to see this guys face. Natsu shot ahead of me. Kagura came to my side.

"Natsu legs! I will get the arms!" Kagura yelled. Kagura glanced over to me and winked. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. Natsu bear hugged the man's legs while threatening him with fire.

Kagura took sword's holder and trapped the man's arms above him. We had him trapped up against a pole from the horse stable. It was like the man didn't want me to show his face. He was begging me.

I did it anyways without truly thinking. I pulled off his cloak's hood, and recoiled back in horror. I could hear Thomas yell out something. I didn't listen. I wanted to scream for being so stupid. I was too stupid.

But revealing them was the only way. The type of dark magic used on these people, it was horrible magic. I read about it. This magic is used on dead people, it reanimates them to do their evil mage's doing it only works for twenty four hours.

"N-No. Please no." Thomas chocked up some sobs. Jellal tucked Thomas's head away under his cloak. I bit my lip so hard it began to bleed. The man standing in front of me, was Thomas's father.

"T-Thank you. It's better that he finds out now. I-I'm so sorry Thomas." The man croaked. He looked just like the guy in the picture. Natsu let go of his legs, Kagura pulled back. The man stood there for awhile, he looked, so pale.

"Thomas, come say goodbye to Papa. Please." The man fell to his knees. He was beginning to sparkle, just like my mother did when she said goodbye to me. Jellal let Thomas go.

The woman in the cloak stopped fighting with Gajeel. She went to join them. She struggled to pull her own cloak off. She finally mustered up the strength to do so. She was the woman in the picture, the Mother.

"Thomas, we'll meet again. Someday." The woman wasn't sobbing anymore. She was sparkling. She pulled the entire cloak off. She pulled her husband's cloak off too. They both smiled down at Thomas.

"No, I just got you back! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Not again please!" Thomas screeched. I clenched my jaw. I gulped. I couldn't do anything. I didn't save his parents. I failed him.

"Thomas. We love you so much. The nice princess will take care of you for now, won't she?" The mom stared at me with pleading eyes. I nodded like my life depended on it.

"I want you to take care of me! Please Mom, D-Dad?" Thomas was on his knees. He hugged his parents. The parents smiled sweetly down at Thomas.

"We love you so much Thomas. Become strong. Please live on." They both said in unison. Thomas stared up at them with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you so much. I love you guys so much. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Thomas stopped saying I love you when he felt his parents drifting away.

"We know. We love you more." The Dad ruffled his hair. The Mom kissed his cheek. Thomas tried to cling onto them, but soon they were gone. Thomas stared at the ground.

"No. I love you guys. I love you. I love you. I l-love you. I-I love you so much more!" Thomas sobbed as he clung onto the ground. He slammed his fist into it numerous times.

"I love you so much that it hurts." His voice croaked. He clutched at his heart. Thomas turned his head to look at me. He cried even more. I ran to him. I gathered him up into my arms. He clutched onto my shoulders.

Soon everyone huddled together. We just all sat there, in each others in embrace. Thomas soon fell asleep. I felt the tears come down my face. It was morbid. I hated this feeling of being useless.

"This is just another reason why the witch needs to be stopped." Jellal got up off the ground. I could see Jellal have tears prickle out from his eyes. Everyone got up. Natsu carried Thomas. We all walked to the house.

We all entered the house. Sting, Rouge, Wendy, Romeo, and Yukino sat in the living room. Jellal, Erza, Mira, Laxus, and Kagura sat in the kitchen. Lyon and Gray sat outside on the porch. Juvia followed.

Gajeel and Levy cuddled with Lily by the fire. Carla and Happy sat in the middle of the hallway staring up at the wall. Lector and Fro joined them. Natsu and I headed to Thomas's room. It was late, my head hurt.

It's been such a long day. Such a hard day.

Natsu and I tucked Thomas into bed. Natsu sat on one side of the bed, I sat on the other. I soon laid down next to Thomas. Natsu did the same.

"I'm so sorry Thomas." I brushed my fingers into his hair. Natsu took another blanket and made sure Thomas wasn't cold.

"Natsu, do you think he hates me?" I asked. Natsu frowned. Natsu reached a hand over and ruffled my hair. I cried silently into a pillow. This was tough.

"Lucy, even though we could not save his parent, we could save Thomas." Natsu stated. I lifted my head up.

"What do you mean save Thomas?" I asked. Natsu smiled a little at me.

"Thomas needs us more than ever."

"We both know how hard losing a parent is. We can't let Thomas fall into a dark place." Natsu played with my hair some more. I nodded my head.

"Let's just, sleep okay. We will speak with Thomas tomorrow." Natsu patted my head. I nodded my head. I wrapped an arm around Thomas. Natsu wrapped an arm around Thomas and I. With a pounding head, I finally fell asleep.

I'll make things right Thomas. I'll make you happy.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! Yes I know this is super late! I just lost myself for a bit there. My head is also pounding here, I'm not feeling too well. Also I had some test this week and last week so I was really busy.**

**I know this was a heavy chapter but the author has to do what the author has to do. Things will be lighter and fluffy next chapter. Maybe Natsu and Lucy will even make Thomas crack a smile! **

**Next chapter! The road to making you smile! It will be a filler chapter. I think we all need it right? It will be fluffy and lots of romance and family. Also I will throw in some humor. Soon Lucy and her companions will have to travel to the kingdom! To defeat the witch!**

**Please leave a review. My head hurts a lot so I'm straining to write even this right now. Please everyone have a goodnight or morning or even afternoon! I will try to update sooner!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Glen coco out~ **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51~ Jelly beans Fernandes. **

**I GlenCocoSavesTheDay does not own Fairy Tail, If I did my ships would have sailed by now. But they will! THEY WILL I TELL YOU! The fabulous cover art is not made by me but is made from yoriru on tumblr, please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait! I've already told you how my life consists of various other things, I think we can all understand that. Sorry about last chapter, it was a very sad but an important chapter.**

**This chapter will be a filler, but not really, it's plot relevant. It's something we all need but it will not be boring!**

**Warning~ There is some intense stuff in the chapter. Don't worry, nothing too vivid. Don't worry though, it's a chapter mixed with good, and bad. Just telling you before you read on! **

**Enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

_I knew it was a dream. I've gotten quite good at noticing when it's reality or a dream. At times, it feels so real. At the moment right now, I felt so empty. I wasn't even sure if someone could feel like this. Millions of dreadful thoughts passed through my mind. _

_Why? _

_Why do such terrible things have to happen in life?_

_I laughed bitterly out loud. That last question was a question that would probably never be answered. I bit my bottom lip. _

_I wanted to scream. But the scream caught in my throat. I haven't felt this helpless in a long time. What happened to me? _

_Why have I become so discouraged? _

_Not even tears would come. Tears would be better than this...empty feeling. Who was I? Where am I? I felt so lost. My head turned to the right on its own. My eyes became fixated on a flower. I was laying down in a flower patch. _

_These flowers reminded me of something. A distant memory. Why couldn't I grasp the memory? It was important. I finally felt emotion when I looked at the flowers. I took in a huge amount of air. These flowers, you could say they were like the beginning of my adventure. _

_I needed to stop thinking like this. These flowers brightened up the dark place I was in. I reached my hand out. I wanted to move, I really did. I just need, a little...push. I struggled against the invisible chains that held me down. _

_A hand clasped around mine. I was pulled up immediately. In front of me was the biggest grin I had ever seen. His fingers played with mine. I felt a twinge at the end of my lips. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _

_"Thinking is so lame Lucy." Natsu whispered to me. Thinking was definitely important. But, I needed a break here and there. I opened my eyes and smiled a small smile at him. I untangled our fingers. _

_I slowly brought up my arms and wrapped them around Natsu. Natsu wrapped his arms around my back. I knocked my head into the croak of his neck. I breathed in his scent. I felt warm inside. He was so much like home. _

_"We have a very important person waiting for us." Natsu whispered in my ear. Natsu kissed my temple. I nodded my head as I bit my lip. _

_"We do. I'm sorry I was so out of it." I apologized. As soon as I said those words left my mouth, I woke up. _

_End of dream. _

I wanted to sit up, but it was like a weight was on me. I could feel something on my head as well. I opened my eyes slowly to see the ceiling and some blonde hair poking out from the right side of view.

My eyes felt very droopy. It took me quite awhile just to get them to stay open. I tried to lift myself up once more, I failed again. I was really curious on why I could not move. Oh no. What if it's sleep paralysis?!

No, it's not that. I turned my head to the right to see Thomas. Thomas had his right leg hooked around my legs. His arm was snug around my waist. His head was rest on my up chest. He looked so, peaceful. I was able to lift my left hand the wasn't under Thomas.

I reached my hand up and patted him on the head. When Thomas wakes up, how will he react? I glanced down at him one more time. We will of course have to take him in. He's a sweet kid. Too sweet.

He didn't deserve something like that.

"Oi Lucy." I heard Natsu whisper to me. I looked over more to my left to see Natsu laying down next to me. Natsu smiled softly at me. Great, I was now being sandwiched in between two people.

And I was pretty sure Happy was laying on my head at the moment.

"Good morning Natsu." I rasped out. Natsu frowned a little. Natsu reached out a hand and brushed a lock of hair out of my face. Natsu moved the blonde hair behind my ear, leaving his hand there to trace over my facial features.

Which tickled a lot. I tried my best to keep in my giggles.

"It's going to be okay Lucy, we both know what he's going through right now." Natsu whispered.

Natsu was right. When I was younger and my mother passed, I thought my whole world was crumbling down. My father, or should I say the witch? Ignoring me and soon doing horrible acts or cruelty, it was like I lost both of my parents at the same time.

I turned my head to the left to look at Natsu. A small smile lifted up onto his face. I smiled a little.

"What would I do without you?" I sighed. Natsu shrugged as he leaned over to me. Right when a kiss was about to be planted on my lips, Thomas moved. Thomas squinted his eyes at Natsu.

"Intruder!" Thomas groaned out groggily. Thomas slammed his hand up right into Natsu's nose.

Natsu grunted as he grabbed onto his nose and fell back off the bed. My jaw slacked. I leaned over to see Natsu clutching his nose in pain. Natsu's and I eyes widened when we heard something.

Laughter.

"Natsu, I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you at first!" Thomas giggled as he leaned back onto his back. Thomas clutched onto his stomach as he laughed his heart out. Natsu jumped off the floor and stared at Thomas.

Thomas laughed even more. Thomas uttered so many apologizes that he almost sounded like Aries. I heard footsteps coming near the door. Natsu was in front of that door. The door slammed open.

Natsu fell to the ground once more.

Jellal and Erza busted into the room fully armed with, spatulas?

"What's going on? We were cooking but then heard a thud and evil laughter." Jellal hissed. Jellal and Erza glanced down at Natsu. Natsu suddenly turned to look at them with a bleeding nose. Even more laughter filled the room.

Jellal's eyes landed on Thomas. Thomas laughed even more. Erza stood there with a goofy smile on her face. Natsu groaned on the floor while holding onto his nose. Happy was laughing as he stuck his nails into my head.

"Happy no!" I hissed out. I jumped up and tried to shake Happy off.

Happy giggled as he was so close to making me bleed. I was in so much pain. Gray and Juvia came running in while slamming the door shut... passing Erza and Jellal who just stood there. Gray tripped over Natsu, that lead to a huge argument.

"Get off me you icy bastard!" Natsu shouted. I could see the bruise that was forming on Gray's forehead from smacking it into the ground. Juvia quickly ran over them to get to me.

"Don't worry Lucy-san. Juvia will save YOU!" Juvia, had tripped on the rug next to the bed. More laughter filled the room, but it was only Thomas who was laughing. I could hear more footsteps coming towards the door.

All I could think is two things. Pain and chaos was about to ensue.

"You flame idiot, get off me!" Gray wrestled with Natsu's limbs.

"You get off me you pervert!" Natsu shrieked as he tried to get away from now, a naked Gray.

"Gray-sama, please don't cheat on Juvia!" Juvia yelled from the floor. She wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"What's all the damn noise about?!" Gajeel roared as he hurled the door open, which knocked Jellal and Erza into the wall. For once, Erza was easily knocked out. I don't know if it was because she fell into Jellal's arms, or if she hit her head on a wall.

"Oh, now this is something to laugh about!" Gajeel chuckled. Right when those words left his mouth, a purse smack him right in the face.

"Gajeel you are horrible!" Levy swung her purse at him again. It was like a shining light of hope of standing there. Happy still continued to cling on my hair. I was going to become bald!

"Levy-chan help me! I'm going to become bald!" I cried out. Happy let up on the grip when Levy came marching over to me. She was so close, until Gajeel grabbed onto the back of her dress. My jaw dropped.

"You can't run shrimp." Gajeel cackled. As much as Levy kicked and yelled, he never let up on his grip. It was ultimate chaos in the room. I thought it was bad now. But then the twins came into the room.

"Erza wake up! Quickly the idiots are fighting!" Jellal shook Erza by the shoulders. Erza shot up from his arms with a deep blush on her face.

"I-I w-will s-save you L-Lucy." Erza stuttered out. A pained smile fluttered up to my face. I continued to dance around the bed try to get Happy off my head.

"Erza help me!" I hissed. Happy got off my head so quick. It was like a miracle. Erza was about to move towards me, until the door swung open.

"So are we having a party in here?!" Rouge and Sting said in unison. Erza fell backwards once again in Jellal's open arms. Rouge and Sting paled when they set eyes on Jellal. Jellal set Erza down gently against the now closed door.

"You two have a death wish." Jellal scrambled off his feet and began chasing the two twins around the room.

I stood still on the bed in shock. My head was free from the evil blue cat. But now, I was surrounded by chaos. Thomas looked like he was about to cry from laughing so hard. I fell back onto the bed right on my rear.

"I'm surrounded by crazy people." I sighed heavily. Rouge and Sting avoided Jellal at all cost. They even hid in the closet. Jellal was now cursing at them.

"What's going on in there?!" I could hear Kagura's voice come from outside. My eyes widened when my gaze landed on a knocked out Erza. Kagura tried to open the door many times, which cause the door to bang against Erza's head many times.

"Kagura!" I shouted in horror. Erza was going to wake up and murder us all. SHE WAS GOING TO KILL US. When I shouted Kagura, I guess Kagura thought we were in danger. The door swung open once more, causing Erza to bend in a very uncomfortable position.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled. Jellal really did try to get to her, until the twins came tumbling out of the closet.

"We've got you now old man!" They cackled in unison.

"Oh my god." I smacked a hand to my forehead. I tried to get up from the bed, but Natsu and Gray blocked my way.

THIS WAN'T A BIG ROOM.

"Who wants a beating?!" Kagura shouted as she swung her covered sword around. Kagura knocked out about four people today.

Gajeel and Levy went down first. Natsu and Gray tried to get away, they didn't really make it. They both took an unexpected blow to the head. I scrambled to the edge of the bed to see Gray and Natsu totally knocked out.

"Natsu!" I got off the bed and rested on my knees. I picked up Natsu's head and went to check if his head had any major injuries. Natsu cracked open his eyes. I felt a cold hand on my wrist.

"J-Juvia?" Gray squinted up at me. Natsu punched him weakly in the arm. Juvia crawled into my lap and rested there.

"Juvia is here Gray-sama! Not Lucy-san!" Juvia gurgled. Natsu groaned as he tried to get up. That wasn't really going to work.

"What the hell? Erza!" Kagura yelled as she tried to set Erza up right. Erza's eyes snapped open.

"The beast has awakened!" Natsu yelled. Natsu scrambled behind me. He was hiding?! Erza got off the floor. She look pissed. If I had a hundred jewels for every time that door swung open and hit Erza, I would be rich.

"Juvia my sweet lady! How are you doing?" Lyon laughed as he slammed the door into Erza. Erza did not fall this time, she just stood there. Lyon paled as he tried to run. He didn't get very far.

Nothing settled down until Mira, Laxus, and Yukino came in. Laxus shocked everyone with lightening. Even me! I didn't do anything. I was now laying on the floor, glaring up at Mira's stupid husband or whatever he was called!

Thomas and Erza were the only ones who hadn't gotten shocked. Safe move Laxus, safe move. I felt like burnt toast.

How does one, feel like burnt toast you ask? I have no idea, but I feel like it.

Laxus stared down at us all with a smile. Gray shakily threw up a middle finger, he was shocked once more.

My gaze wandered over to Thomas. Thomas was clutching onto his heart with one hand and clutching onto his stomach with his other hand. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack if he kept laughing any harder.

"Our job is done here." Laxus stated. Mira was soon pulled away by Laxus, to only god knows where. Jellal got off the ground quickly, he looked untouched. Jellal laughed as he stared down at the twins who groaned.

Yukino ran over towards them, well, mostly Sting. Thomas's laughing soon subsided. He sat there on the bed wiping away a few tears. One by one everyone left the room in pain. Gajeel was dragged out by Levy.

The only remaining people were Natsu, Thomas, Jellal, Erza, and I. Jellal helped Erza stretch out some limps. Natsu asked me to do that with him, of course I helped him. Thomas sat on the bed with a blank expression on his face.

Thomas stared at Jellal. Thomas stared at Jellal like he was, some kind of god. I was a bit surprised. Thomas studied Jellal thoroughly. Jellal seemed to take notice. Jellal whispered something to Erza, and then headed towards Thomas.

Jellal kneeled down to be eye level with Thomas.

"Did you need anything? You can ask me." Jellal spoke softly. Erza walked over to Natsu and I. Thomas looked down at the rocket ship sheets that covered his bed. It was a bit muddy from Natsu and I, which I would have to take care of later.

"Um, I, Um." Thomas gulped. He was like a mini Erza. Whenever Erza is put on the spot, she starts to babble. Jellal smiled as he put a hand on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas quickly shut up.

"Is it about your parent's? I'm here to talk if you need it." Jellal spoke softly. Holy cheese and crackers, this was a whole new side of Jellal I've never seen before. Thomas bit his lower lip.

"When I fell asleep, I had a dream. My parent were there." Thomas whispered.

"Did they tell you something?" Jellal asked. Thomas nodded.

"And what was that?" Jellal asked. Thomas glanced up at Jellal, and back down at the sheets once more.

"They told me they loved me." Thomas sniffled. Jellal brought Thomas in for a hug. My heart panged in pain. I was going to cry. Oh my goodness. I held the tears back. I will not cry. I'm not baby.

"I'm certain they do." Jellal replied.

"They told me, I would become a great mage one day." Thomas continued. Thomas clung onto Jellal's cloak. Jellal leaned back a little to look at Thomas's face. Jellal reached a hand up and wiped away the few tears that ran down Thomas's face.

"They also told me, to learn magic from the tattoo man." Thomas pointed at Jellal. Jellal's mouth went into an O shape. Erza stiffened next to me. I glanced up to look at her face, she had an expression on that I've never seen before on her face.

Fear...

"I-I'm sure they must have meant someone like Natsu." Jellal laughed nervously. Thomas shook his head. What was going on here? Jellal look so nervous, and Erza looked fearful. Thomas's eyes wandered over to Erza, he gulped.

I nudged her in the arm. Erza relaxed a little, but that expression she just showed me, I will never forget it. Thomas looked back towards Jellal.

"They said the man with the eye tattoo, on the right side." Thomas pointed at his right eye. Jellal bit his bottom lip. Okay, something was wrong. I don't like this one bit. I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Thomas, I don't think I can do that for you." Jellal began to stand up. Thomas kept his grip on Jellal's cloak. Thomas was now close to tears.

"Please. I believe what my parents said." Thomas rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Instead of Jellal saying something, Erza butted in.

"I'm sorry, that's a no." Erza's tone of voice, it was like a demand. Thomas let go of Jellal's cloak. You could see Thomas's jaw clench, like he wanted to talk back. Erza gave him a look, that probably would have made me wet my pants.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Thomas stuttered as he held back tears.

"T-Thomas." Erza stuttered. Thomas ignored her. Thomas crawled under the covers. He didn't move after that. Natsu and I were like stone. We both really didn't want to be in the room right now.

Erza immediately frowned. She looked incredibly guilty of something. Jellal just stood there, looking upset as well. I wanted to ask why. Why? Why couldn't he just teach him some magic?

"C-Can you guys leave me alone for now. Please." Thomas's voice muttered from the covers. I wanted to hug him. I really wanted to. But I knew he wouldn't like that very much at a time like this. Erza's frown deepened.

"Call us if you need anything Thomas." I whispered. I knew he heard me. The four of us walked out of the room. Our mood completely changed. The rest of the group was outside, half tending to Thomas's chores for him, and the other half messing around with the horses.

The four of us sat at the kitchen table. We were quiet. I wanted to say something. But words wouldn't leave my mouth. Jellal frowned as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Erza, why can't I just teach him a little magic. Nothing will happen this time." Jellal broke the ice first. Erza shook her head. _This time._ I didn't like that one bit.

"No way. We can't risk something happening" Erza looked away from us.

"Why?" I uttered out. I was so confused. I could just hear Natsu in my head.

_"Ohh Lucy that's not such a good thing to ask." _

Erza looked towards me. I gulped. This was scary. I felt like her enemy for some reason. Erza gripped onto the table. I wish I had never asked. Erza was going to open her mouth, until Jellal spoke first.

"I'm cursed." Jellal stated. My eyes widened. Cursed?

"What?" I questioned. Jellal stared at me. He looked almost, mad at me. Whoa there, did I just open up a really bad topic? Good going Lucy, you're just the best!

"When I was about Thomas's age, I was cursed by a witch." Jellal stated.

"What's your curse?" I asked. Jellal glared at me. As much as he didn't want to talk about, I seriously needed to know.

"My personality switches. I become a completely person." Jellal sighed heavily. He was no longer glaring on me. Things started to click in my head. Everything, was making sense. I shot up from my chair.

"Is that why Erza is always protecting you?!" I asked as I leaned closer to Jellal. He looked annoyed, but nodded. I sat back in my chair. I felt like my life had changed.

"Is that why you agreed to join us on this quest? You think the witch is the same one?" I asked. Jellal's eyes widened. Looks like I got that right on the spot. That witch. Whoever that witch is, I will surely give them one hell of a lecture when I saw that jerk.

"Wait a second! Do you know what the witch looks like?!" I almost shouted. I tried to keep my voice down. Jellal nodded his head, but then shook his head.

"Yes, and no." Jellal stated. I frowned. That wasn't very helpful. Jellal leaned closer to me.

"Lucy, I know it's the same witch. I think that witch has been targeting your family for a long time." Jellal stated. I didn't like that. I bit my lip until blood was drawn. Jellal leaned back.

"Jellal, what do you mean?" I asked slowly. Jellal sighed heavily.

"I will need to tell you the whole story so you understand." Jellal leaned towards me once more. He looked towards Erza.

"I'm only going to use a little bit of magic, don't worry." Jellal stated. Erza hesitated, but she nodded. Jellal looked back towards me. It was like he was in my head. More like, he _was_ in my head. Natsu grabbed onto my hand, for morale support?

_"I'm going to enter you mind. You will see my memories. I will see yours." Jellal spoke. _

I jumped a little. I did not expect that. Telepathy? Jellal smiled a little. Oh man. I didn't really like the idea of him being inside my head. Having Natsu in there was already a hand full.

"Hey. That's mean." Natsu whined.

_"Are you ready?" Jellal asked. _

I stared at Jellal. I didn't like this at all. I nodded anyways. Curiosity got the best of me. Jellal smiled. He must of liked to finally get to use some of his magic. It must have been a long time.

_Jellal's Memory. _

_"Jellal! Come on Jellal, we have to hurry to the others." Erza smiled at Jellal. A small Jellal was being dragged along by a small Erza in a forest._

_"What the heck?" I was running along the side of them. They didn't see me. The real Jellal was right next to me. Jellal pointed towards the small Erza and Jellal. We were now hiding behind a bush._

_"You guys were so cute. Did you have a little crush on Erza?" I teased. Jellal hissed. He just pointed towards the small ones. Jellal and Erza were sitting in a clearing. Just casually talking. _

_"Why am I watching small you flirt with small Erza?" I asked. Jellal punched me in the arm. Which actually hurt. I punched him back. Jellal was about to yell at me, until the small ones took action. _

_"Jellal, I hear someone coming." Erza whispered. Small Jellal dragged her toward the bushes next to us. Two people appeared in front of us. M-My father, and a cloaked person._

_"Why do you continue to follow me? I need to get back to my daughter and wife." My father yelled. I didn't realize it then, but I was crying. They were joyful tears. My father, looked like himself. _

_"You made a deal with me, remember? You will pay." The voice croaked. I couldn't make it out to be any gender. It sounds like man and women. Which confused me greatly. _

_"Pay? I didn't think you meant with taking over my body!" My father yelled. The cloak person laughed._

_"What did you expect from a person like me?" The cloaked person cackled. My father rolled his eyes._

_"You've done nothing good to help me or anyone, your horrible." My father spat. The cloaked person shrugged like it meant nothing. _

_"If not your body, how about your wife? Or child, she seems like a good one." The cloaked person stated. I gulped. This conversation was not going to end well._

_"Never you hopeless creature." My father soon stormed off after that. The cloaked person just stood there. _

_"Damn it all! You'll regret this Jude Heartphilla. You'll see, when your vulnerable and broken down, I'll be there!" The cloaked person screamed. My father never looked back. _

_"Jellal, why did the witch curse you?" I asked. Jellal stared at me. I didn't like that look. I heard a branch break close to us. The cloaked person looked towards small Jellal and Erza. The kids looked like they were doomed. _

_"Oh, I guess some little twits heard me." The cloaked person laughed. Chills ran up my spine when the cloaked person laughed. I could feel hands on both of my shoulders. Jellal was behind me, it was like, he didn't want to look. _

_"Jellal, what's going to happen." I croaked out. Jellal gripped tighter onto my shoulders. I gulped as I looked towards the kids. Jellal hid Erza behind him. _

_"Come out little ones." The cloaked person laughed. Small Jellal and Erza tried to make a break for it. They were both flung into the clearing with the cloaked person. _

_"You two, heard something you weren't suppose to hear." The cloaked person stated. Younger Jellal scrambled on top of Erza. _

_"Oh, young love. I hate that." The cloaked person circled them. Younger Jellal stood up. Jellal grabbed his other arm with his hand. Younger Jellal straightens his palm. A ball of some kind of heavenly looking magic appears. _

_Jellal shots the ball of magic towards the cloaked person. _

_"Heavenly Palm!" Jellal calls out. The magic caused the cloaked person to be pushed back. Like there was an invisible wall. Jellal and Erza tried to make a run for it, but the cloaked person was too fast. _

_"Nice magic, I think I'd like to take that away from you." The cloaked person cackled. Soon Jellal and Erza were in the grips of the cloaked person. I would have loved to do something, but all I could do was watch. It was just a memory. _

_"Hmmm, what curse shall I give you?" The person hummed. Jellal and Erza struggled. But failed to get away. _

_"Should I kill this young one?" The cloaked person shook Erza. Younger Jellal yelled insults and curses at the unknown person. _

_"I think I know just the curse. A spell I've only used once." The cloaked person dropped Jellal to the ground._

_"No! Please don't curse her! Please! Don't kill her!" Younger Jellal screamed. I wanted to scream. Why did I have to witness such a thing. I know I asked for it, but still. This was horrifying._

_"Oh no, it won't be me doing the killing. It will be you." Jellal's eyes widened. The cloaked person raised a hand. They pointed their gloved finger at Jellal. Jellal quickly tried to do another spell, which was a mistake._

_"Thanks for making this easier." Jellal was in mid spell when he was consumed with some sort of dark magic. _

_"Jellal!" Erza screeched. That face Erza had shown earlier, it was there once again. After the dark mist that surrounded Jellal soon disappeared. Younger Jellal just stood there. Shoulders slouched forward, head hung down. _

_"I'll leave him to you." The cloaked person dropped Erza in front of Jellal. Soon the cloaked person disappeared. I was kind of happy. They were both okay. My heart rate settled. But something was still bothering me._

_"Jellal, it's not over yet, is it?" I asked him. Jellal gripped tighter onto my shoulders. _

_"Jellal. Jellal what happened?" Erza asked as she grabbed his shoulders. I could see a grin come to younger Jellal's face. _

_"Jellal, I've seen enough. Why are you showing me this?" I asked. I was panicking. Jellal didn't speak to me. I was forced to watch on. _

_Younger Jellal brought a hand up to Erza's right cheek. He began to caress it. Jellal's hand moved up to cover her right eye. A scream was formed in my throat, but never got let out. _

_"J-Jellal, what are you doing?" Erza asked with blushed cheeks. Jellal's younger self began laughing. I didn't want to watch. I tried to turn away, I really did. _

_"Jellal, don't make me watch this." I hissed out. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Jellal was sweating. Jellal didn't even look like he could move. I tried to remove Jellal's hands from my shoulders. _

_"J-Jellal?" Erza's voice made me look back. It was like there was a ringing sound in my ears. I could feel wetness on my back. My eyes widened. _

_Jellal was crying. He was paralyzed._

_"Erza, I'm so sorry." Jellal whispered behind me. I needed to get a grip. I didn't need to see this. But my eyes wouldn't tear away from the scene in front of me._

_"Jellal, seriously, don't let this consume you." I choked up on some tears. I've felt fear like this before. The person I needed most right now, was Natsu. _

_No, I can't always rely on him to save me. I tried to clench my eyes close. It didn't work. It was like an unknown force was forcing me to watch. I was really paying attention when I heard a scream erupt from Jellal's mouth behind me. _

_"Jellal!" Erza screamed. I watched as younger Jellal, destroyed Erza's right eye. After that, I felt like vomiting. Erza clung to her right eye as she wailed. Younger Jellal seemed to snap out of it. _

_"E-Erza? W-What's wrong?!" Younger Jellal tried to touch her, she moved away. Erza soon fainted. Younger Jellal began to cry hysterically. I was even crying. I wanted to see Natsu. I was so afraid. _

_Younger Jellal quickly picked up Erza and began running off. Maybe for help? I don't know. Soon the memories of Jellal disappeared. We were in a black room. _

_"Jellal. It's over now." I croaked. Jellal didn't let up. Where was Natsu when I needed him? Where the heck was Erza when Jellal needed her. _

_"Jellal, I want to go back to our friends please." Jellal was still sniffling. When precious friends of mine were crying, I too felt like crying. But I wouldn't. I wiped away my tears. Nothing can hurt me now._

_Oh how horribly wrong I had been. _

_"N-No, it's not. For some reason, your brain is taking over." Jellal shook behind me. We were now in a different room. A room I recognized very well. We were in the castle. My mother's bedroom._

_"No Jellal. Get me out of here now. I'm not taking over." I demanded. Jellal was still crying. _

_"Lucy-sama, please don't go in there!" I could hear a servants voice shout from outside the door. Jellal and I were kneeling right in front of the bed. The door busted open. A little me came rushing in. _

_"N-No." She cried. I didn't want to relive this. Why did I have to see this. The little me came running past us. I was glad I was in front of the bed. I knew what, who, was laying on that bed. I heard my sobs. _

_The scenery changed. We were in my room now. This was three month after that last memory. _

_"Jellal, what can I do to leave this nightmare?" I whispered. Jellal was like a child now. He no longer looked like the man who brought me to his memories. He was reduced to that small child once more. _

_"I'm so sorry Erza." Jellal cried into my back. My hands shook as they came up to grab my hair. _

_"Someone help us." I whispered. The door to the room slammed open. There was my father, not my real father. I know that now. _

_"Lucy. You dare go into my studies again? I know you were in there." My father boomed. I gulped. A smaller me was sitting right in front of us. _

_"I-I just wanted to see you." She stuttered. _

_"I didn't ask for you to see me." He growled. No, I was not going to sit here and watch this. Jellal was no longer crying. _

_"Lucy, what is going to happen?" Jellal asked. He asked, like he was curious to see more. I knew, that back in the cave, my friends saw some of my memories. He was once more somewhat back to normal. He relinquished his grip from my shoulders. _

_"My first beating." I hissed. I stood up and pulled Jellal by the cloak. _

_"Get me out of this place now." I demanded. Jellal nodded so fast. Soon, we reemerged back to the kitchen table, but not before we heard the witches horrible words that left scars in my heart. I once thought those were my father's words..._

_Back to Reality._

I opened my eyes to see Jellal staring right back at me. Jellal and I, were hugging?! We both frowned as we let go as quickly as we could. Hugging anybody but Natsu like that, just felt weird.

"Why were we hugging?" I asked as I tried to rub away the feeling of goose bumps. Those memories were private, very private. And there's nothing wrong with Jellal knowing those things, but it just felt, uncomfortable.

"Probably because you both began crying like big babies out of nowhere. You both grabbed onto the closet person, which was each other." Gajeel grunted.

I looked around to see that Levy and Gajeel were now here. Erza and Natsu were not.

"Where is Natsu?" I asked.

"Where is Erza?" Jellal asked. We had both asked that in unison. Gajeel grinned down at both of us.

"Those two jelly beans couldn't handle watching you hug anymore. Natsu was about to punch something." Gajeel chuckled. Jellal and I stared at each other.

"Why didn't you just move us apart?" I groaned. Natsu was going to be so mad at me. I can just imagine it now. I glanced at Jellal, he was sulking as well.

"Because if they had touched us, we could have had some very big problems with our brains." Jellal hissed out.

"Erza is going to be so mad." Jellal sighed heavily as he messed with his fingers. Twiddling his thumbs. Jellal and I made eye contact.

"We never speak of that ever again." We said in unison.

"Gajeel says the truth, those two were about to kill someone." Levy stated. Jellal and I both got up and headed towards the front door, but soon stopped.

"Don't follow me!" I shouted. Jellal frowned.

"Where are they?" Jellal asked. Levy and Gajeel pointed towards Thomas's room. I had almost forgot what happened earlier. Why did I have to remember?

"Okay, let's go." I hissed. Jellal followed closely behind me. I put my hand on the door knob. I opened it to reveal Erza and Natsu sitting with Thomas on the bed.

"Did you know Lucy farts in her sleep." Natsu giggled. Thomas giggled. My jaw dropped

"Jellal does that a lot too. " Erza giggled. Jellal paled.

"That is so rude!" Jellal and I yelled in unison. The three of them looked shocked. But then Erza and Natsu looked mad.

"I see you both are done." Natsu growled. Erza grunted like she was saying the same thing.

"Natsu Dragneel, I will destroy you." I hissed. Jellal just sighed heavily behind me.

"Why are you mad? I should be the one who's pissed off." Natsu growled louder at me. Oh no, he was asking for it.

"Natsu Dragneel, did you even stay in tune with my mind at all during that?" I asked. Natsu's frowned disappeared. He looked confused.

"I wasn't, focusing on that. I was too mad." Natsu stated. That explains it. Erza no longer looked angry. She looked more concerned now.

"Jellal, you didn't show her everything did you?" Erza asked slowly. Jellal sighed heavily once more.

"It took over." Jellal whispered. Natsu and Erza exchanged looks.

"Lucy, I'm sorry you had to see that." Jellal stated. I turned back to look at him.

"I'm sorry you had to see what happened to me as well." I sighed. I was fine. It can't hurt me now. I-I'm totally okay.

"So, Thomas, about those magic lessons." Jellal stated. Thomas was smiling. Thomas seemed to snap back. Even though what happened yesterday. I think, that dream, had changed his perspective.

"Erza told me you'll teach me a little, day by day." Thomas stated. Jellal was now smiling.

"That's true. Would you like to go try that out now?" Jellal asked. Erza no longer looked so concerned. She still looked worried, but now, she seemed better. Thomas jumped off the bed and ran past Jellal and I.

"W-What's gotten into him?" I asked. Erza got off the bed and stood in front of me.

"He told us about his dream." Erza smiled. Looks like I guessed right.

"His parents visited him. Thomas still feels upset about it, but they told him to smile." Natsu said as he too got off the bed.

"That kid, is going through a lot of pain right now. Let's not let him stray off into the wrong path." Jellal said as he moved over closer to Erza. They both smiled at one another. Ah, they were really a power couple.

"Around the others, he'll act normal, but still, I think we all know what he is feeling now." Erza said as she grabbed onto Jellal cloak. She blushed as she looked up at him. Jellal brought up his hand to her right eye, I winced.

Erza didn't wince at all. She trusted him. A lot. Erza grabbed onto his hand gently. Natsu and I just felt awkward watching.

_"Ughh, it's too lovey dovey." _

_"Shut up dragon boy." _

"U-Um, Thomas is waiting!" Jellal announced. Jellal gripped onto Erza's hand. Jellal pulled her down the hall, and out the front door.

"They are just too cute." I sighed happily. I felt a hand grip onto my shoulder. I laughed nervously as I faced Natsu. Oh yeah, he was still mad.

"Hello my amazing dragon boy." I laughed nervously as I fanned myself with my hand. Was it getting hotter in here? Natsu chuckled deeply.

"Oh Lucy, you are going to get punished." I so did not like how Natsu said that. I shook my head so fast that I thought it would fly off.

Natsu pulled me into the room and threw me on the bed. Natsu closed the door. I gulped. I quickly crawled to the edge of the bed, attempting to get away.

Natsu pulled me under him. I shoved a hand on his chest.

"We are in a child's room Natsu." I whispered. Natsu raised an eye brow.

"I was just going to tickle you until you cry." Natsu's voice was laced in confusion. My jaw dropped. Natsu began to laugh. I covered my face in embarrassment. My heart dropped.

"Lucy was thinking dirty things!" Natsu sang. I shot a hand up to cover his loud voice. It was true. I'm a huge pervert. What happened to me?

"You did this!" I hissed. Natsu smirked at me.

"I'm too innocent for you Lucy." Natsu chuckled. I was having an internal meltdown.

"No fricken way. You're a bigger pervert than me." I gritted out. Natsu shook his head.

"Nope, you're a huge pervert." Natsu leaned closer down to my face already heated face.

"N-No. You are king pervert." I whispered. Natsu looked like he was going for a kiss, so I closed my eyes. I was utterly wrong. I felt his nose go against mine. My eyes opened to see Natsu holding back his giggles.

"Y-Your lips all pursed out, I couldn't help myself." Natsu cracked up. I was silent. I didn't say a thing. I, Lucy Heartphilla, will get revenge one day.

"Oi Natsu and Lucy, come watch Thomas learn some magic!" Gajeel grunted as he swung open the door. Gajeel looked so repulsed.

"On the kids bed, really? I'm not even that low." Gajeel gagged. I quickly shoved Natsu off of me.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled as I ran out of the room. All I heard behind me, was two people laughing.

I ran down the hallway and out the front door. I saw everyone standing around Jellal and Thomas. Jellal was teaching him, to spar.

"Would you like to spar with me, or should I show you what I can do with someone else?" Jellal asked. Thomas looked, worried. I would be too. Jellal has this magical aura to him that is certainly frightening.

"Why, do I have to spar?" Thomas asked. Jellal frowned.

"If you don't learn close combat when your magic has depilated, then what will you do?" Jellal asked. This made a lot of sense. I'm not a close combat mage, but I have learned some close combat thanks to Erza.

"Oh. I guess, I can spar with you." Thomas laughed nervously. Oh my goodness he was too adorable. Thomas glanced up at Jellal, who was smiling.

"Shall I come at you?" Jellal asked. I hadn't noticed it but, Natsu was standing next to me.

"Ooo, sparing with Jellal. That's tough." Natsu whispered. I bit my lip. Thomas got into a poor fighting stance. Jellal made sure he fixed it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jellal stated. Thomas nodded. Jellal moved forward, and in a second, Thomas fell backwards.

"That actually really hurt my rear." Thomas said as he got back up.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" Thomas asked. Jellal nodded.

_Two Hours Later..._

"H-How did I get dragged into this?" I coughed. Thomas, Natsu, and I were laying down on the ground. Erza watched us spar. The rest went to have a camp fire, which Gray and Lyon had ruined many times.

It was getting darker outside.

"You two volunteered to help." Erza smirked. I sucked in a huge amount of air. Sparring with Jellal is like, sparing with Erza. Thomas raised a hand up to his chest.

"This was harder than I imagined." Thomas panted. Thomas had a glazed over expression. It was like, his heart wasn't all in it. No, not that. It was more thoughtful.

I looked to my left to see Natsu sitting there, smiling.

"That was fun Jellal. Can we use magic now?!" Natsu asked. Natsu was like a puppy. If he had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy right now.

"Only a little." Jellal tried not to smile, but it showed anyways. Jellal probably hasn't used magic in a very long time.

"Lucy, here are your keys." Erza tossed them to me. I jumbled them around a little bit. I cringed. Aquarius surely wouldn't like that. I can just imagine her words now.

_"YOU DARE TOSS ME AROUND YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING."_

"Thomas, you can sit this one out." Jellal offered. Thomas got up, and gave him a thumbs up. Erza patted a seat next to her, which was a rock. Thomas sat next to her, and slumped his head on her shoulder.

He looked so exhausted. Mentally and Physically.

"Oi Lucy, pay attention." Natsu whispered to me. I snapped out of it. Jellal was getting into a strange fighting stance. You know, I've never actually seen Natsu fight for real. Being next to him, in a somewhat real battle, is truly amazing.

I felt pressure. Lots of it. I don't know what from. I kind of felt like this when Kagura fought me. I gripped onto my keys and pulled out, Gemini.

"Open the gate of the twins!" I called out. Gemi and Mini appeared.

"Hello Lucy!" They said in unison. I waved at them. They transformed without my call. There I stood, looking like I did now.

"Oh my god, do I really look that bad right now?!" I stomped my foot. I looked like crap. My hair was a mess, I was sweating, I was all muddy as well.

"Enough of the chatty stuff Lucy! Let's go!" Natsu grinned at me. I returned the smile. Natsu and I gave each other a high five. Natsu winked at me which was an okay to go ahead.

Natsu quickly sucked in a huge amount of air. I didn't like this move he used. I've seen him use it quite a lot. I better move out of the way! I pulled Gemini off to the side and started to discuss the plan.

"What can we do?" I asked. Gemini hummed in thought. Was this really what I looked like? This is really weird.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu basically shook the whole earth. I felt a familiar heat behind me. All I could think was, DON'T CATCH THE HOUSE ON FIRE!

"We can do what you can do." Gemini smiled. I slapped a hand on my forehead. Great, I can barely do anything.

"You must be thinking, you can do anything. But let's you that cool spell!" Gemini grinned at me. I nodded my head slowly.

"What spell are you talking about?" I asked. Gemini frowned.

"Urano Metria." Gemini snapped their fingers. I shook my head.

"I don't want to kill Jellal!" I said as I shook Gemini. Which was weird shaking myself.

"Heavenly Blast!" Jellal called out. I could see a flash of bright light. I gulped. Gemini just smiled at me. Gemini transformed into Jellal.

"Ooo an interesting one he is." Gemini grinned. Seeing Jellal smile like that, reminded me of earlier.

"He will only be knocked unconscious by that. You are not at your full potential yet" Gemini looked back to me. Gemini once more transformed into me. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Fire Dragon's Irons Fist!" Natsu cackled behind me. I went to glance back. I went wide-eyed. N-Natsu, was amazing. I expected this. No, it went way past my expectations. Jellal and Natsu fought in close combat.

I could see a faint smile pop onto Jellal's face. It reminded me faintly of that evil one I saw on his younger self.

"Would you like to try it?" Gemini asked. I bit my lip. It would be good to use it once more. I don't even know how I activated it last time.

"No. I don't want to use that spell against my friends." I stated. Gemini sighed.

"Fine, fine. Here's a gift from Virgo." Gemini tossed me a cylinder looking thing. It looked like something you would buy a Celestial Kingdom gift shop. I was quite surprised.

"When did you meet Virgo!?" I hurriedly asked. Gemini frowned.

"The witch only let her some to the spirit world for a while. She said to give this to you. You'll need it." Gemini waved to me goodbye. I put Gemini's key away. I was happy to at least kind of hear from Virgo. But, this was just, weird.

"A cylinder?!" I yelled into the sky.

"Oi Lucy, stop yelling shapes and help me!" Natsu called out to me. Natsu took a punch to the face. Sorry Natsu! Alright! How was I suppose to use this?! Well, I could just throw it at Jellal.

Jellal and Natsu took a breather from sparing. Jellal looked over to me. He was smiling creepily once again. I gulped.

"Are you willing to take me on Lucy?" Jellal grinned. I nodded, but then shook my head. Jellal ran towards me. I wanted to run the other way. Could I do that? I stared smack the cylinder in my hand.

"Take the power of my, cylinder!" I pointed the cylinder into the air, and then down towards Jellal. I realized right after that, this cylinder, was a whip.

"Oh my god that scared the heavens out of me." Jellal took a step back. He seemed to snap back to normal. Which was a relief to me.

"Alright Jellal, come at me." I grinned. Jellal did just that. I got knocked right onto my ass. I swung the whip from the ground so that it would grab onto Jellal's ankle, which it did. Jellal fell flat on his face.

"Oh lookie, Jelly beans and Bunny girl ate shit." Gajeel chuckled as he approached us.

"Oh Gajeel! You want to fight?!" Natsu and I hissed out. Natsu and I exchanged looks, but then began laughing like mad men. Or should I say mad women because I'm a girl? Oh, I've got no idea.

The whip somehow recoiled on its own. I would be using this more often.

"That's enough magic Jellal!" Erza said as she walked over to Jellal with a sleeping Thomas in her arms. Ah Erza, so motherly. Jellal got off the ground and gave her a smile. A genuine smile this time.

"Jellal, Thomas, and I get his parent's bedroom, he stated it himself." Erza said as she walked towards the house. Jellal followed closely behind us.

"Most of us are camping outside. Want to join?!" Levy asked as she came running over to Natsu and I. Natsu and I exchanged looks.

"We are just going to join Happy on the couch. Thanks for the offer Levy!" Natsu laughed as he dragged me off towards the house. We got stopped before going into the house.

"Juvia and Wendy cleaning police!" Juvia announced as she stood in front of the front door. Blocking our entrance. Natsu tried to move past her. Wendy didn't let him.

"Sorry about this Natsu-san." Wendy laughed nervously. Before I knew it, Juvia had basically drowned us in water. Once that was done, Wendy blew air at us, I almost fell off the porch if it wasn't for Natsu.

"Juvia and Wendy cleaning police out!" Juvia announced as she grabbed Wendy by the hand and ran towards the camp site in the front yard. I looked down at my clothes, they were clean. That was actually very nice of them.

"Thank you!" I yelled back to them. They just give me big goofy smiles.

"I have no words for what just happened." Natsu deadpanned. I gave him a thumbs up. We enter the house quietly. Happy was sleeping next to the fire next to the couch where he laid. Natsu carefully moved Happy to rest on his chest when he laid down.

Natsu patted the spot next to him. I laid down. For awhile, we both just stared up at the ceiling.

"Today has been good, and bad." I sighed. Natsu nodded.

"You're still getting punished later, just not here." Natsu chuckled. I just turned my head to look at him. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Whatever you say dragon boy." I teased. Natsu rolled his eyes playfully at that. Natsu knocked his head into mine gently. I smiled as I leaned more into him.

"Goodnight Lucy, we've got a very big day tomorrow." Natsu turned to look at me once more. Natsu leaned forward, gently placing a kiss onto my lips. I smiled softly at this.

"Goodnight Natsu." I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek. Oh man, seeing him blush was really a great thing.

"Goodnight, Rushie. I wuv you." Natsu muttered one last time before drifting off into sleep.

"Goodnight Nat, I love you too." I said groggily. Sleep claimed me fast before I realized two things. I just called Natsu Nat, and Natsu just said the cutest I love you ever.

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! I know you've been waiting for awhile for this chapter! It's been hard to write. I've just been really worried lately, it's so sad to see the story coming to a close soon. But yooo, there are still a few chapters left. **

**Please stick with me until then! I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't realize it until I was writing but, this is really plot relevant chapter. The whole curse thing with Jellal, yeah, that's important. **

**Anyways, I hope this chapter brought you laughs, tears, and fluffy heart pounding moments. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Next chapter you will definitely see more Nalu, Villains, lots of humor, and more! **

**Also if you haven't read my newest story, "A Bad Day Turned Good." Please do. I will be updating that more often, also this story is my main focus! Anyways thank you for your time! Please leave a review and tell Glen here what you thought.**

**Until next chapter~**

**Glen coco out~**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52~ Giving up is not option!**

**Disclaimer~ I Glen Senpai does not own Fairy Tail. If I did, my ships would have been sailed by now. The cover art does not belong to me, it belongs to yoriru on tumblr! Please go check her out!**

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! I know it's been a long wait, but some bad things happened to me recently. Well not me, my mother. She accidently injured herself, and she had some bad internal bleeding. I can't tell you much, but, I've been ultra worried about her.**

**I've been taking care of her and stressing out, but it's all okay now. She's healing up nicely, so I just got to keep an eye on her. I also just finished an essay for school, so that took away a lot of my time.**

**And even worse is my finals are next week. I'm just glad I could update before finals. I'm sorry for being so absent, but school always comes first! Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Sorry for any grammar issues! I'm really tired so yeah, please enjoy!**

**Also a little warning for the chapter.**

**Trigger warnings- Suicidal thoughts (it's very brief) Personality issues. Something like a panic attack. ( You guys for real I hope you are all doing okay so yeah, proceed with caution.)**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

The sun lit up the room as it peered through the window. The fire was no longer lit, only the remaining burnt wood was left in the fire place. I have a sneaky suspicion that it was Natsu who decided to have a midnight night snack.

Shivering as the wind picked up and filled the living room up. I hissed as I moved my hands around to grab some sort of warmth. Yet there was now. I wrapped my arms around myself and _tried _to go back to sleep, that failed as well.

The sunlight had decided to settle upon my eyelids. Sleep was deciding not to claim me. My eyes opened up slowly to only squint. The sun was becoming a real jerk today. My back was so sore as well. I felt like I had a whole day of training with Erza, which I didn't.

When I had fell asleep last night, I was so comfortable. What happened?

I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the lighting. I turned my head expecting to see Natsu and Happy. That was a no.

My face turned to knock right into a table leg. I lunged forward, attempting to get up nicely, but noooo, fate had other plans for Lucy Heartphilla today. As I had lunged up I knocked right into a chair. I was knocked back down.

I soon found out I was on the floor of the living room. The chair had done a number on me. I had hit my funny bone. The worst name for the bone, honestly, I was in pain. I held onto my elbow as I gently lifted myself off the ground.

I glanced around the room. My eyes landed on the couch where I laid last night. Natsu and Happy were cuddling together on the couch. Sometime around the night, I was either kicked off the couch, or I rolled off. I just sighed and slapped a hand on my forehead.

They were really adorable. How could I even be mad. Natsu was sleeping so soundly. Happy purred as he snuggled closer to Natsu. A man and his cat, best friends forever. I was smiling down at them, if someone had walked in I would probably have been called a creeper.

"Fish~" Happy purred out.

"Food~" Natsu practically drooled.

"Idiots." I mumbled. I moved around the furniture groggily, but carefully. I made my way to the bathroom. On my way there, I saw my magic pocket outfit. I moved towards it. It was laying on the table in the kitchen.

"It's cleaned." I smiled. I was so happy I could finally change these clothes. I would have to thank who ever cleaned these. I had a good feeling it was Mira. I made a mental reminder to thank her.

I continued my daily preparation. I left the bathroom feeling clean as can be. I was back in my normal outfit. It still felt weird without a dress or skirt of some kind. I made sure my keys were strapped around my waist. I sneaked around the house to see if anyone was awake.

Erza, Jellal, and Thomas slept soundly next to each other. I knew Mira and Laxus were in Thomas's room. I found myself back in the living room. Natsu and Happy were still grumbling about food.

I decided it would be good for me to go out on a walk. I headed out the front door. The camp site that everyone had set up was so quiet. How early had I gotten up? I'm usually an early riser though on my good days. I made my way out to the forest.

The forest brought wonderful sights to my eyes. On my little walk I spotted a few bunnies. My heart soared at the sight of them. I came up to them slowly, only for them to run away. With a heavy sigh I continued my walk.

The sunlight was now more refreshing than annoying. I smiled to myself as I sucked in a huge amount of air, only to start coughing. I swallowed hard and finally caught my breath. Walks could be fun, but sometimes not.

I shivered as I imagined a bug getting caught in my throat. I sucked another huge amount of air. After I finished coughing like a maniac, my legs moved forward.

I rubbed my chest a little. It felt weird after coughing so much. My lungs felt a bit tight, but I soon forgot about it. My eyes glanced around the forest, the end of my lips quirked up. I could see a little clearing up ahead.

The sounds of running water came flowing into my ears. A stream must be close by.

Soon I had lost sight of the house when I came across the small stream I had heard a while back. I sat myself down and glanced at the water that reflected an image of me. I reached a hand out and tapped the water once.

The water felt so refreshing on my skin. I reminded myself that I would have to go swimming with the gang once more. I laughed aloud as I remember the memory of an angry Jellal, who's eyebrows were leaking.

Glancing back at the water, I stared at myself some more. A look of confusion flashed across my face.

I felt something fire up in the depths of my lungs.

My fist began to clench up without my permission. My vision began to blur. It was like the air in my lungs was trying to escape. It almost felt like, a boulder was laying on chest. A wave of nausea washed over me.

Soon anxiety flooded over me. I couldn't do anything about it. I soon felt my back press up against something.

I soon had realized I had collapsed onto the ground. My body was becoming very stiff. It was like all the muscles in my body became tense. As much as I wanted to cry out for help, my voice would not go along with my mind.

My throat burned and my eyes refused to close. All my body wanted to do was breathe! But that was the last thing it had done.

_A little bit of air, come on!_

It was very painful. I had somehow gotten control of my hands. This sudden pain was making my body go into spasms. My spine arched up, no longer toughing the ground. The unknown pain had me gasping for air. My right hand clenched onto the front of my vest.

Not even tears would escape my eyes. I just stared with wide eyes up into the sky. When I had touched my chest, I felt something wrong. Not the pain, but it was a weird feeling. When my finger tips touched my vest, it felt as if my touch had no presence.

I tried to think of a way to escape this pain. My head was pounding, thinking was no longer an option. I could barely hear a distant whisper.

_You can... no longer... run... from... ME!_

My hands gripped onto my ears and tried to block out the whispers. They wouldn't leave though. My whole body was being overrun. I could do... nothing.

But in the depths of my mind, I knew if I didn't fight back this pain... I would be gone.

I didn't know what gone meant at the moment. I just knew I had to get out of this somehow. My head had fallen to the right side. I took in the scenery, that was all I could comprehend at the moment. That path that I had taken to get here, it was no longer there.

My eyes widened to a size I didn't even know was possible.

I realized, that one little thing was changed about this place. I took it as my escape. It was like I had just snapped out of it. The pain was no longer there. I was back in my original position where I had started. I was right back to staring at my own reflection in the water.

I reached a shaky hand to my throat. My breathing was back to normal. I could still feel that weird feeling in the depths of my chest. My hand fell down to my side. I took a quick glance back to the path way.

It had reappeared.

I didn't realize it then, but when I had looked back to the pathway, I was holding my breath. I let out a shaky breath. The nausea came rolling back. I was sweating immensely. I clenched my sweaty palms and began coughing frantically.

As gross as it sounds, I had started to vomit. Once I was done I stared down at the only thing that came up. I more like glared at it. A small star shaped candy. It looked like it was starting to dissolve, but didn't get the chance to yet.

It was glowing purple. It basically oozed evil, It even looked evil. You must be asking, how could the cute little star shaped candy look evil? Well, after that whole mind trip, you tell me! I moved closer to the water, and washed out my mouth.

I drew my face back and uttered the only words that came to mind.

"A-A spell?" I panted out. The weird feeling in my chest left as soon as those words left my mouth. My head was no longer pounding. I wiped my mouth from the water.

I bit my lip at the sound of laughter. I shot up off the ground and onto my feet. I ran off as soon as I could. I followed the trail which would lead me to the house. I had to get back. I had to get away from whatever it was I was running from.

Of course something had to go wrong on my way there. I tripped on a tree root.

"Shit!" I hissed. My whole body fell right into a bush. I struggled with the bush, it wouldn't cooperate with me. This bush had made a wrong enemy today!

"Meet your maker bush." I growled out through clenched teeth. I would have continued my struggle with the bush, if it wasn't for me hearing something. I heard, voices. I stopped moving, I couldn't see anything but greenery.

The voices were loud and clear though.

"Where in the world did that girl run off too, I'm so fast and yet this happens?" A young males voice was heard. Was this person talking about me? Another voice soon interrupted my thoughts.

"I knew you should have chased after her, but noooo, you were laughing too hard." Another males voice came. I heard some sort of a smacking sound. They were getting closer to this bush. Oh please god in heaven spare me!

"Macbeth was so shocked when she escaped his little trick with the candy, how could I not laugh?" Someone snorted. Macbeth, that's such a sweet name. It must belong to a pretty girl. Oh Lucy do not compliment the evil doers!

"I was not! Once we get this girl like asked, we will soon reach true freedom." A man's voice laced with annoyance said. I assumed this was Macbeth, a man. I bit my lip and made the ugliest face known to man.

I wanted to laugh, but didn't want to die. Oh god. Why are you so cruel to me? It will be okay Lucy! They will soon pass by and leave you to laugh until it hurts.

"I say we wait a while, she could still be around here. Exactly!" Another voice uttered out. They were literally next to me. I wanted to smack my forehead repeatedly. Okay I am a heroine in distress! Natsu Dragneel you better not be still dreaming of food!

"Good idea Richard. I'm tired anyways." Macbeth yawned. Even though I was put into a tight spot, I still want to see what these people look like. Moving was not an option. Ugh why me?

I could hear them all sit down next to me. For some reason, I felt chills when I heard something brush up against the bush. Please oh please do not give me away!

"I can hear her, just not sure where she is though, She said Macbeth had a pretty name though." Someone uttered. My throat ran dry.

"My name is not pretty, it is dark and scary." Macbeth hissed. Okay Lucy, think about food, food is pretty good right.

"She'll come out eventually, if not, then I will have to take matters into my own hands." I wanted to slam my head into a wall. My thoughts were being invaded by another. I already have Natsu for that.

"Cubellios, come lay right here." Someone patted the ground. I heard something that sounded like a hiss. My whole body tensed up. Oh no, a fricken snake? Oh please let that not be a snake. It was soon confirmed that it was, a snake.

"Eric what is it with you and that snake?" Someone asked. I gulped. Oh cheese and crackers why couldn't it have been a cat or even a mouse? A kale beast would have been better!

"Sawyer, what's with your hair?" I assumed this must be Eric. It seemed like he was avoiding the question. Wait a second, what am I doing? I should be thinking about a way to get out of this bush.

Or maybe... I should check these people out some more. They seem like they are trying to get to me. Are they trying to kill me? I have no idea! But I guess I shall just wait it out. I mean what could possibly happen?

"How long are we waiting for this girl?" Sawyer asked. I heard humming.

"Well until Eric wakes up from his cuddly time with his snake over there Right?"

"I wish Sorano was with us, she's smart. As soon as we get Blondie, we get to have her back." Richard grumbled. Sorano, is Angel... right? These guys know Yukino's sister! Okay, I should really stay now. Come on, tell more of your secrets to the great Lucy Heartphilla!

"What else did that cloak figure tell us to do?" Macbeth muttered.

"Do unnecessary things. Like rough a few people up." Sawyer replied. An idea struck me, I could call Natsu somehow. With the weird communication thing. I didn't like the sound of them 'roughing people up'.

I closed my eyes. Natsu Dragneel, you better get your lazy ass up!

_Natsu's P.O.V _

_"Natsu." Ungh, that must be Lucy. I wonder why she's up so early._

_"Natsu~" She tried calling to me again. I ignored it. Sleep was just so nice at the moment._

_"Natsu Dragneel, you better get you lazy ass up!" _

"Lucy?" I called out. I opened my eyes to see Happy, but no Lucy. I unwrapped my arms from the warm blue cat. I stretched out my arms. Was she in the bathroom? Maybe she needed toilet paper.

I rubbed away the sleepiness in my eyes. I got up from the couch and headed towards the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. Should I scare Lucy? A smile crept upon my face. Prepare yourself Lucy! I grabbed the handle.

What should I say when I go in there? Should I be on fire when I do this? A million thoughts coursed through my mind. I settled with just yelling something. The grin on my face widened as I opened the door quietly as I could.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. The shower curtain was a perfect way for me to sneak up on her. I moved closer and set a hand on the curtain. I was so filled with excitement to scare her.

Laughter almost busted out from the depths of me. I gripped onto the curtain and pulled it back. I was so horrified by what I saw.

"N-Natsu!?" Gajeel squeaked as he took the rubber ducky was holding and placed it over his private parts. Both of our eyes widened in horror. Gajeel, was, full on, naked.

"My eyes!" A scream erupted from my throat, along with some fire. My hands flew up to my eyes to cover my eyes from the filth. The whole bathroom turned into something like a sauna when the flames touched the water. I could hear Gajeel's feet squeaking against the shower floor as he tried to get his footing.

"THAT'S HOT YOU BASTARD!" Gajeel roared. I tried to run out of the bathroom, my whole body collided with the door. I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Gajeel, still in his naked form. A frown was plastered onto my face.

"Save me Lucy!" I screamed as I jumped up and moved as fast as I could. I opened the door with a struggle. Gajeel reached out for me, only god knows what he was going to do. Gajeel easily slipped right past me and slammed into the wall.

I ripped the door open and closed it just as fast as I opened it. I let out a sigh of relief as my knees and hands met the floor.

"Oh my god someone bleach my eyeballs out." I hissed. Every time I blinked, I got a full on image of naked Gajeel. It was bad enough I see Gray naked, that pervert. Was this some mean trick Lucy decided to play on me? Where the hell is she anyways?

Usually when she screams inside her head it's because she either needs toilet paper or she can't reach something on the shelf. Something in the pit of my stomach began to grow. I felt, worried. Where in the world could she have possibly gone?

I got back onto my own two feet. I made my way over to Erza and Jellal. I opened the door to see the three of them cuddled up on the bed. Evil things passed through my mind. Only if I had a marker with me.

I made my way to the bed and decided for some flames. I lit my hand aflame. I smirked as I reached towards Erza. My flame went out in a second. Erza the beast was staring right back at me.

"Natsu, what were you doing?" Erza asked, she gave me a grave look. I gulped as I let my hand fall to my side.

"Looking for Lucy, I didn't see her when I woke up." I laughed nervously. Erza was tight-lipped. I took a few steps back to put distance between us. Erza watched me closely.

"Have you checked the bathroom? I heard someone in there." Jellal leaned up from the bed. I grimaced at the memory.

"Trust me, I checked." I gulped. I almost wanted to puke at the very explicit memory. Jellal eye me carefully.

"Where in the world could she have gone?" I bit my lip. Maybe she was outside with the others? Her scent doesn't linger over there. An idea popped in my head. How could I forget about my strong sense of smell!?

I sniffed the air, she was only in here briefly. I left the room. Leaving behind Erza and Jellal. I continued to walk around the house. Soon Erza and Jellal began to follow me. Thomas somewhere along the way decided to follow along.

"What is Natsu doing?" Thomas yawned. Jellal chuckled as he ruffled Thomas's hair. I sucked in a huge amount of air. Lucy was... not even in the vicinity. Panic flooded over my entire body. My throat ran dry.

"She's not... here?" I questioned myself mostly. I wanted her to just walk through the door right now. Flashing me a huge smile like she did every morning. Heck, even a punch in the face from her would be better.

I felt a hand grip onto my shoulder. I turned my head to see Erza standing behind me.

"Natsu, what do you mean?" Erza asked. I gulped. I didn't know what to think. Something just, wasn't clicking.

"Lucy, where's Lucy!?" I exclaimed. I shoved Erza's hand off of my shoulder. I ran towards the door, only to be pulled back by my scarf. It almost unraveled from my neck. I turned around to see Erza once again.

"Don't freak out, I'm sure she's okay." Erza tried to calm me. It didn't work one bit. I tried my best to get my scarf from her grip.

"Do you want me to go full blown dragon in here?! Let go!" I hissed. Erza sent me a glare, my anger was surely getting the best of me. Erza let go of my scarf reluctantly. Maybe Erza was right, but how could she be so sure?

"I have to find her Erza, if you're so worried, come with me." I growled. Erza nodded. I waited for Erza, I knew she wouldn't let me take a step out of here without her. Erza headed to the couch and shook Happy awake.

"Happy. Wake up and get everyone up." Erza left the groggy cat. Erza walked towards me, and gave Jellal a look. It was like he understood with just that.

"I'm coming with you two." Jellal walked forward, but didn't make it very far. Thomas clutched onto his cloak.

"Let me come with you." Thomas pleaded. I was basically itching to run out of here. I was going out of my mind just standing here.

"I'm sure she just took a walk, come on Thomas," Jellal grinned. "Before Natsu pisses his pants from shaking so much."

I growled and gave Jellal a good dirty look. Jellal just smiled back. We soon all walked out of the house. I was about to take off running once I caught a whiff of Lucy's scent, Erza thought otherwise.

"Come on, you can walk normally can't you?" Erza hissed. I clenched my teeth. I was walking fast, but staying in Erza's sight as well. I sniffed the air and scanned the whole area. Once I caught on to where she was, Erza pulled me to the side behind a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed. Erza shoved a hand onto my mouth with brute force. My eyes widened. Erza put up a finger to her lips. Erza took a glance behind me and moved back once more.

"There are people there, and they don't look friendly." Erza grumbled. Jellal hid Thomas under his cloak. It didn't help much, but if it made Thomas feel safe, then no problem.

"We have to save her, where is she?!" I whispered frantically. Was Lucy there? Was Lucy okay!? Come on what happened to Lucy. I felt as if I was forgetting how to breathe.

"I can hear you."

_Lucy's P.O.V _

_"I can hear you."_

Yep, I'm done for. With clenched teeth I suppressed a hiss. I knew this little game of theirs would only last for so long. I jumped out of the bush as soon as those words had left Eric's mouth. I saw a glimpse of pink hair and bolted straight towards that. Home free, until a slippery thing wrapped around my ankle.

"See, it was more fun to see her jump out of the bush right Cubellios?" Eric chuckled. So he knew, I was there, the whole time. I gulped. I reached a hand towards my keys. I gripped onto one and shot it towards the sky.

"Pun Pun!" I seriously wanted to punch myself out right now. Eric looked like he knew what was going to happen. I shoved Plue's key back into my key holder. I saw my captors. They were all very, I guess you could say interesting to look at.

One looked like he just came out of a horror play, another had a face which was cubed like. One of them had been in a spandex suit. Covering his whole body, a pointy nose to top it off as well. The person standing in front of me though, he gave off a feeling of, uneasiness.

"T-That's one big snake you've got there." I laughed nervously. All I could think about was either I'm going to die, or Natsu Dragneel. Right on cue. Natsu was there. A smile fluttered onto my face. It soon disappeared though.

"Lucy!" Natsu practically screamed. His voice was usually so smooth and childish. His tone of voice was now dripping with something I've never heard before. My hears were buzzing from the almost roar he had released.

The grip on my ankle had lacked enough for me to slip away. I yanked my ankle from the grips of the terrifyingly giant snake. Natsu stood in front of me, his body was spread out with flames. I stared up in amazement.

As much as I have seen Natsu "fight" with Gray, I've never seen him truly fight before. A new feeling had come and enveloped me. My eyes stayed glued to Natsu's back. I gulped a little, Natsu never fails to impress me. Admiration you could call it. That's what I felt at the moment.

Natsu tried to land many hits on the man called Eric. Eric did the same. Eric seemed to dodge every move Natsu made. His words ringing in my head once more.

_"I can hear you."_

Those words seemed to mock me over and over again. Those words seemed to make an ugly side come out of Natsu as well.

"I don't care if you can hear me! You're asking for a fight!" Natsu growled. I watched as I saw smallest flicker of scales growing on Natsu's skin, Eric seemed to take notice as well. His eyes widened a little.

Surprise didn't last for long with Eric, he now had a full on smirk set on his features.

My brain went on full alert when I was suddenly tugged back. I struggled with the unknown force, only to see Thomas staring at me. His eyes seemed to be filled with worry. He was worried, for me?

"Lucy, are you okay Lucy?" Thomas asked. I nodded my head slowly. Just when I was about to get up, I was surprised you could say. An arm slung across my chest and smacked me right to the ground. The air from my lungs were sucked out from me. Something more like someone, had knocked me into the ground... full force.

I didn't think much about my pain though. I glanced next to me, Thomas was freaking out. He shook me like crazy. He was yelling something at me, he was close to tears. A ringing sound had roared in my ears.

That damn speedy guy.

I felt as if he would come back for round two, which had me on my feet in a second. I pulled Thomas into my arms pulled him off to somewhere safe. But was there any place for safety anymore? I gripped onto my whip and headed to a nearby tree. I pressed Thomas to the tree and stood in front of him.

Protecting him was more important than laying on the ground like a fool.

I saw a glimpse of something. It was not really clicking in my head. Magic could do some amazing things, but also some horrible things. I felt Thomas grip onto the back my vest for dear life. He was shaking, which worried me.

I looked ahead of me to see Jellal and Erza jump into action. They went after Macbeth, who was taking a nap in the middle of battle. They didn't begin to battle him until his eyes suddenly opened. My attention was drawn elsewhere when an arrow shot past me.

Not just any arrow.

An ice arrow.

"A fight without us!? That's just mean!" Gray and Lyon came bursting in. The arrow had hit something. There was Sawyer, or Racer, or Speedy... whatever you like to call him. Sawyer was not hit directly, but his clothes were now attached to the tree from the arrow.

Richard, didn't move, he just kept saying violence was no longer his thing. I guess he was just along for the ride.

"Damn it! What the hell? Can you read minds?!" Natsu shouted as he tried to lay another punch. He looked like he was having a hard time with the big snake there as well. Okay Lucy, time to join the party and face the music.

I gripped with my free hand onto my key holder. This time I had picked correctly. Leo was now smiling brightly at me.

"You called Princess?" Leo asked. I nodded. I stepped out from covering Thomas. I pointed to him.

"Protect him Leo, not even a scratch." I panted out. That hit from Sawyer really did a number on my lungs. The wind was knocked out of me. Thomas gripped onto my arm.

"You can't leave me as well." Thomas whispered. As much as it hurt to leave him, I had to help.

"I'm here Thomas, I'm just going to protect what I love." I gave him the best smile I could muster up at the moment. Thomas was hesitant, but soon let go. I winked to him, and then Leo.

"Don't strain yourself too much, I'm already using up your magic." Leo reminded me. I nodded to him. I turned back and glanced to Natsu's fight. He was struggling trying to land a punch.

I made eye contact with the huge snake. I gulped. Okay Lucy, prepare yourself!

The snake darted towards me, I was prepared to take it on. That was until it spurted wings and shot above me. My throat went dry as it soared above me.

I turned around as quick as I could to see the snake shoot past the trees. One name passed through my mind.

_Thomas. _

I followed the snake. The snake moves so fast, it's hard to keep up. I'm out of breathe already, but the adrenaline keeps me going. The fear as well, the fear eats at me every step I take.

I swing my arm back with the whip in my hand. I swing my arm forward as hard as I could. The whip reached the snakes tail. Wrapping around it, it was now trying to drag me along with it. I dug my feet into the ground, trying to keep my balance the best I could.

My heart almost dropped when I heard a very loud roar. It shook the whole forest. It was Natsu. Was he okay? Did he get hurt?

That roar sounded like... a battle cry.

I did the most idiotic thing without thinking, I looked back. The snake had gotten out of the my grip with the whip. I was flung forward. My face was now smashed into some dirt, or at least I hope it's dirt.

It sure doesn't smell good.

I quickly get back onto my own two feet with a bit of a struggle. I saw glimpse of a bright light. I knew it was Leo when I heard his efforts from afar. I soon made it to my destination. Thomas was nowhere to be seen.

Leo and the snake fought. Leo made a small mistake, he was bitten by the huge snake. He was soon glittering away. Leo gave me a pained smile.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I have to return from such kind of poison." Leo left with just those words. A million things went through my mind.

Thomas.

No.

Leo!

I felt a couple tears threaten to unleash. I didn't get here in time. I didn't get to protect Leo, the spirit whom I swore to fight by. I would have to make it up to him later. My attention was more on the snake at the moment.

The snake turned to me barring fangs at me.

They were practically dripping with poison.

I knew, if I wanted to stay alive, I needed to stay ten feet back from that. I could see a glimpse of blonde pop out from behind the tree. I had tried my best to keep the snakes attention towards me. By teasing and taunting it.

**"Blonde." **

I could have sworn that snake had just talked. My jaw dropped. I shouldn't be surprised. I mean it can fly too! What else will it do? Poop money? Puke rainbows? Unnecessary thoughts coursed through my mind.

**"Eric.. needs.. blonde?" **

It was like the snake was confused. Hell! I was confused. The snake watched my every movements. I wanted to call another spirit, but what if they would be bitten too. I couldn't ask that much of them.

**"Eric... will.. be... happy... with blonde.. boy? Girl?" **

I swear the side of my cheek was sore from how hard I was biting down on it. The snake and I were just having a stare off. I could have sworn, when I glanced into those slits that were its eyes, I saw something human.

**"Eric... will.. like. BOTH!" **

I had lunged backwards. I dodged the snakes sneaky tail. When it had slammed into the ground, it left something like a crater. I had really hoped that Thomas had took off running. I tried to strategize.

But strategizing was very hard when a huge snake was trying to bite you the whole time. I clenched my teeth as the tail had come too fast. I has slammed into the tree. My back was trembling with pain.

Everything in my body cried out pain.

OH come on! This snake was more than you think. To think, it seemed so human, amazed me.

Only if I hadn't left the whip Virgo had given me at home! That one was so cool! I brought the black one with me! Gah! This was so stressful. I heard another roar come from Natsu's direction. I could feel something coming from there. It was the feeling of...

Victory.

The snake seemed to sense it too, but what the snake sensed was completely different.

**"Eric?"**

**"Eric."**

**"Eric?!"**

The snake zipped towards me. It was pissed. I could senses it's rage. I gulped as I began to move quickly away from the vicious snake. With a swoop with its tail, my back met the ground once more that day.

The snake opened its mouth to reveal it's Very. Sharp. Teeth. I now had the whip into both of my hands. The snake comes down to bite me, but only a little bit of relief flushes through me. The snakes mouth was wide open, with my whip supporting it open from both sides of it's mouth.

I began to panic right then and there. I feared that a drop of poison will reach me. The snake thrashed around, I tried my best to keep its mouth at a good distance. Suddenly, the snakes face dived a little bit closer to me, but not with its own will.

The snake's eyes stared into mine.

Thomas was standing next to us. With a rather large stick. The snake tried once more to snap at Thomas. I lifted both feet and kicked the snake in the jaw. The snake slumped to the side. No longer conscious.

"Lucy, it hurts, what do I do?" Thomas uttered out. My eyes landed on him. A panic alarm was going off inside my head. I glanced at his body. Nothing seemed wrong, but he was visibly shaking. He dropped the stick. He tried to stifle the sobs.

"What hurts Thomas?" I asked wary. I had gotten up on my knees, no longer laying on the ground. After dropping the stick, Thomas hid his hands from me. I could feel my heart pounding through my ears.

"Let me see. So I can help." I whispered. Thomas was never suppose to be hurt. Thomas gulped as he held out his right hand. There was the source of his pain. His hand was practically glowing purple.

I had gasped aloud. I couldn't keep it in. Thomas cringed as I grabbed his shaky hands into mine. I could see where the snake at bit him. My heart sank. I couldn't even let out any words. I needed to keep a calm exterior.

I couldn't let him know that it wasn't alright.

"We need to get to others. They'll know what to do." I gave him a thin smile. Thomas nodded his head as fast as he could. As I got up onto my feet, he fell down. I caught him before he had reached the floor.

"Lucy, it really... hurts." Thomas's eyes fluttered shut. Mine had widened in horror.

"Thomas! Stay with me!" I exclaimed. Thomas's eyes shot open once more. His face cringed in pain, and stayed that way. I quickly got him on my back, and began running off. My legs could only carry me so far.

I continued to run anyways.

Even if I had to push my limits, even if I'm close to failing, I'll continue on. Giving up is not an option!

"Thomas please stay with me!" I practically screamed to him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I'm such a burden. I'm sorry you had to take care of me. Take care of the farm for me at least." Thomas whispered to me. I didn't realize it then, but tears streamed down my face.

"No! You are staying with me! You got that?! You have to!" I sobbed. I could barely see up ahead with tears in my eyes. But I knew, that we were getting close to the others. They'll know what to do, they have to! I wasn't thinking clearly. I just didn't understand how such terrible things can happen to good people.

"Lucy, I don't think I have much of a choice anymore." Thomas panted. I clenched my teeth.

"You know Lucy, it's my fault, not yours." Thomas coughed. I shook my head.

"No Thomas! I was suppose to protect you!" I hissed. How could I be such an idiot. How useless am I?! Gah! There's no room for a self pity party! Thomas is in trouble, he's my focus.

"No, Lucy. I could have moved." Thomas's grip tightened onto my shoulders.

"What do you mean?" My legs almost gave away at the moment. I hiked Thomas up so more and continued on.

"The snake came at me, everything told me to move. But then, my body didn't follow along." Thomas knocked his head into the croak of my neck. I could feel something wet there now. He was crying.

"Lucy! I thought I wanted to die! But I moved last second because I decided to live on! But now it's too late." Thomas cried into my neck. I could feel the inside of my cheek start to bleed. My heart was pounding against my chest loudly.

"Thomas. Long ago I wanted to die too. I was too scared to attempt anything. I regret even the thought of it." I coughed out

"My father, as you know, had abused me. I later found out it wasn't really him. But still, it didn't hurt any less back then."

"I didn't have many people for me. I was alone Thomas. But you are not alone!" I gripped my hands onto his legs.

"I've found a new family now. They take care of me. I'm your family Thomas. We all are! I'm here for you! So please, live on!" I screamed out.

"I will! I will!" Thomas sobbed. We had finally arrived to the others.

Only to meet a terrible fate.

"Jellal! This isn't you!" Natsu growled out. I had stopped to see the group of villains I had encountered earlier, were defeated. They weren't dead, just unconscious. You would think I should be relieved, I wasn't.

Jellal.

His face had a wide smirk spread across it. Erza and Natsu began to fight him off. Jellal's eyes landed on me. I didn't think it was possible for his smirk to widen.

"Ha! Princess has arrived." Jellal cackled as he stopped fighting all together. Jellal's voice was no longer his own. It sounded mixed with another. My jaw tightened.

Everything... was turning to shit.

Make it stop.

Please make it stop.

Jellal raised a hand up to his own throat.

"Shall I kill myself first? Or you guys first?" Jellal laughed as he pretended to cut his throat repeatedly.

"Jellal, please, think about how important it is not to lose yourself." Erza yelled. Gray began to hold her back along with Lyon. She has few bruises here and there. I wasn't sure if it was Jellal or not.

Everyone looked just as drained as I felt.

"Oh shut up. Don't you realize Jellal isn't here no more." Jellal proclaimed. I glanced back to see Thomas staring at Jellal. I had no idea how to describe the look on his face.

"You all are stupid idiots. You can't even damage your own friend who is not all there!" Jellal cackled once more as he jammed a finger repeatedly into the side of his head. His smile was no longer genuine. It was drenched with insanity.

"Please! Thomas is hurt! He needs you most!" I called out. I could see Jellal's eye twitch. His mouth opened, but then closed. His hands reached up to grip onto his hair.

"Complete idiots! You all are doomed!" Jellal coughed out.

"Erza needs you!" Natsu shouted to him. It seemed like Natsu was catching on. Hitting Jellal where it hurts most, the heart. No need for physical fights, a mental battle was shown in front of us.

"We all need you Jellal." Erza called out to him. Jellal with wide eyes stared at Erza.

"I've failed you all." Jellal sounded more like himself now.

"I couldn't protect you. I hurt you... again. How could I fail so badly?" Jellal asked hoarsely

"No you did not! You have protected me for so long Jellal. You protected my heart and brought me nothing but happiness!" Erza scrambled out of Gray and Lyon's grip. Erza stumbled as she made it to Jellal.

"Do not come near me!" Jellal cried out. Erza grabbed onto Jellal's wrists. Gently put his hands back down to his sides.

"Jellal, please. Come back to me." Erza bit down a sob. Seeing Erza in such a vulnerable state, was hard to watch. It didn't change my perspective of her though, it just made her look, so much stronger.

"I've failed you." Jellal hissed out. I could see a grin struggling to form on his face. Jellal was truly... going insane.

"No you haven't, you've only failed if you stopped trying. Giving up, it's not an option!" Erza was practically crumbling down to her knees. Jellal crumbled to his knees as well. They knocked foreheads together.

"Thank you." Jellal whispered as his eyes fluttered closed. Thomas's grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Lucy, it hurts to stay awake." Thomas panted in my ear. Natsu turned back slowly to me. He seemed out of breathe.

"Lucy, what happened?" Natsu called over to me. I could see Natsu's knees buckle under him. I made way towards him.

"Natsu!" Thomas and I called out in unison. Natsu had passed out. Gray and Lyon fainted as well. Erza was even asleep now. Tears came rushing down my face. A panic attack was coming on.

"Thomas, I need to set you down for a moment. It's going to be okay." I sucked in a huge amount of air.

"Okay, I won't sleep." Thomas said as I lowered him to the ground gently. I quickly pulled out my keys. Taurus stood out the most.

"Open the gate of the bull! Taurus!" My voice called out. There he appeared.

"Lucy! I thought you forgot about me!" Taurus exclaimed. As much as I wanted to laugh, it wouldn't come. I was exhausted. Too much magic was used. I had to hold on.

"Help me, carry the others please." I croaked. Taurus went right to it. Taurus picked up Lyon, Gray, Erza, and Jellal. He stared down at Natsu and Thomas with uneasiness.

"I can't carry anymore, and you can't call me for too long." Taurus muttered. I nodded. I quickly lifted Thomas onto my back.

"Hold on Thomas, please hold on." I huffed out. Thomas nodded slowly. I walked over to Natsu. I made sure Thomas was holding me tightly. His legs were wrapped around my waist. I leaned down a little and grabbed onto Natsu's arms.

"Sorry Natsu." I hissed as I began to drag him. I just had left the villains, they would be just fine. Along the way back, I think we had gotten lost. It hadn't been longer than five minutes this walk. I could feel that my feet had began to gain blisters. I could hear Thomas's faint breathing.

I had glanced to my left, it was like a miracle. A small cottage sat in the middle of the forest. With a tree growing out of it. I gulped. Help.

I walked slowly towards the small cottage. I tried to avoid hurting Natsu's body at all costs. As I made it to the door, it opened.

An older woman stepped out with a broom. A smile set up to my face. She had a frown upon hers.

"I don't like humans! You better leave chicky." The older woman hissed at me. She looked like, a witch. I had never seen one truly before, only in books. She was quite pretty for her age though. Her pink hair was kept up in a bun.

She wore a long red cape that had many accessories on it.

"Please, I need help. The younger one had been poisoned. I don't know how much longer he has left." I croaked. She stared at me for a long time. Her red eyes were glaring right into my very soul.

"Miss. Please help me. I'm sorry for being a burden." Thomas croaked. Her eyes widened. She stared at his arm.

"Get inside, quickly!" She yelled. I nodded as I ran inside, with Natsu hitting his head on the steps a few times. I said a silent sorry. I looked around the room quickly to see greenery everywhere. It was s magical in here.

It made me almost forget what I was doing.

"Put them all on the beds." She growled. I followed her orders. I stared around the room, she seemed like she was born to heal people. I quickly ran towards the beds that were all lined up. Taurus followed along.

Soon everyone was laid out on a bed except for the older woman and I. I waved Taurus goodbye, he complimented my body. With a heavy sigh I shooed him off once more. He went away with shimmering sparkles to follow.

"Girl, shouldn't you lay down as well, you don't look like your having a good day." The older woman was hovering over Thomas. She had multiple herbs in her hands. She glanced over to me.

"None of us are having a good day." I sighed. I wanted to be awake until they were awake.

"What kind of snake was it?" She asked while she continued to rush around the room. How could I even forget that snake? Well, I didn't that's for sure.

"It was a big purple one, the size of me maybe or even larger. It could fly. It could talk as well." I grimaced. She smacked her hands on the table next to the bed loudly. Thomas stared wide-eyed at her.

"That wasn't a real snake you fool! That was a take-over mage!" She growled. She ran over to another table and grabbed some more things. Like Mira and Lisanna?

"It might have been a take-over mage but for sure it didn't think it was one." I sighed heavily. I could see Thomas's free of poison hand twitching. I reached out and held on to it. He muttered a thank you.

"That may be possible. Confused since birth huh? That's so sad." She mocked. I gulped a little. This lady was kind of mean, but nice. Hard to decide what she was truly like with such comments.

She seemed like a hermit. Not really getting much company here huh?

"This is going to be one hell of a spell." She hissed. She once more ran towards Thomas.

"Are you going to just stand there or help with the others?" She growled at me. I nodded quickly. Thomas's grip on my hand tightened. I looked down once more to him.

"I'm not leaving anywhere Thomas, this woman is going to help you." I smiled to him. He nodded and shut his eyes tightly. He let go of my hand. I ran over to the others and began cleaning their wounds with some things the older woman gave me.

"It's Porlyusica." The woman grunted. I turned around to meet her gaze.

"What?" I asked. She frowned.

"My name is Porlyusica not 'this woman'." Porlyusica turned around and began working on Thomas's arm.

"My name is Lucy Heartphilla. Pleased to meet you." I smiled. Suddenly I felt like the room had a different mood to it.

"Oh poor girl. What has happened to you. You're a human who understands pain." She wasn't mocking me this time. I hummed as a reply. I might as well make friends with the lady. She seems kind of, lonely.

"So, what are you doing alone in the forest?" I asked. She growled at me!

"I've been born in the tree, never left the tree. The tree goes where it wants, I'm just in for the ride." Porlyusica replied. The... tree?

"The tree moves?" I asked as I finished cleaning up the wounds of everyone. Now it was time to use some bandages.

"Are you even surprised. The tree is a magical one. Moves where someone needs help. Only in a forest though." Porlyusica grunted. I could hear a squeak from Thomas.

"I-It burns!" Thomas cried out. My eyes widened as I looked back to see her putting some weird liquid stuff on his arm.

"Sorry kid. It's going to hurt a lot." Porlyusica seemed like the lady who didn't know how to handle children. That was so not a good thing to say to anyone actually.

"Gah! It really hurts. Make it stop! Please!" Thomas gurgled out. I clenched my fists. No pain no gain. I had finished up the bandaging of the wounds on my friends. I quickly walked over to Thomas and grabbed his free hand once more.

"Thomas, it's going to be alright." I bit my lip. Thomas's eyes widened.

"AH!" Thomas cried out as his body began to shake. I was horrified. I didn't know what was going on. Porlyusica just stared blankly at him as put a few herbs on his arm. The poison had spread.

"What's happening to him?! Aren't you going to do something?!" I cried out. Thomas's eyes rolled up and shut. My jaw dropped open.

"He's dead." She uttered. I looked up to her.

"Just kidding." She cracked a smile. I clenched my eyes closed from the tears that escaped. This lady was so asking for a punch to the face.

How do you even joke like that!? Dry and very dark humor!

"Ha ha." Her laugh seemed forced. But then I realized, it wasn't. I groaned internally. This was such a weird day.

"Why the hell do you think that was funny?! What happened!" I demanded answers.

"He just went into shock from the pain. You should have seen your face." Porlyusica went back a poker face. If my whole body wasn't in so much pain, I would have strangled this lady already.

"Okay now we wait. Don't mess around, I need to get something." Porlyusica left the room and went to another door. I let out a large sigh. That stupid joke she made really put me in a bad place. I let go of Thomas's hand and walked towards a shelf.

"Are those.. candles?" I asked myself aloud. I should have just sat down. But noooo, I'm an idiot who doesn't know when to rest. I glanced over the tons of jars that sat on the shelf. I grabbed one. Let's hope it smells good.

When I opened it, I heard laughter. Bubbly laughter. My eyes widened as I glanced around the room. No one was awake or laughing. Yet here I was, hearing laughing. I shut the jar immediately.

I carefully put it back on the shelf. A smile appeared on my face. I grabbed another one. I opened it carefully, and lots of grunting sounds came out of it. My face turned bright red. I shut it as soon as I opened it.

"What the hell is this lady into?!" I whispered. I returned the jar to its place. Maybe I should stop messing with these. But my hand reached out for one more. Big mistake. I tried to open the jar, it was hard to get the top off.

It finally came off with a pop. Screaming was all I heard. Bloody. Murder. Screaming. Everyone except Thomas had lunged up. Porlyusica came running from the other room. I could only hear screaming.

I could feel my eyes roll in the back of my head. I had felt my body collide with something. Maybe a chair. I wasn't sure. All I knew was...

Those weren't candles.

_Yo This will be a little time skip._

"That idiot! I told her not to touch anything!" Someone growled. Was it that older woman? I had a bone to pick with her. She had terrible jokes, she was kind of mean but nice, and she had some sort of screaming jars.

"What are you doing here Porlyusica?" I knew it was Natsu who asked that. I could tell easily. Wait a second! They know her? Gah! Of course they do! I don't know what I expected!

"I live here you idiot." She growled. I wanted to laugh, nothing came out. Okay, maybe she was a little funny. Only a little! She gets only a little credit!

"How did we get here?" Erza asked.

"Princess over here dragged you over here. You should thank her when she stops playing sleeping beauty." Porlyusica sighed. Okay Lucy, wake up!

Hold on a second!

Why won't I wake up?

Hello!

Anyone there?

"What do you mean?" Natsu and Gray asked in unison. Yeah! What's going on here!?

"Those people you were talking about. Put a sleeping spell on her. She must have coughed it up earlier or it dissolved. It took effect on her when she slept."

"Not sure what will wake her up." Porlyusica snickered.

"What?!" Everyone yelled. Even me! Internally of course.

"How do you know this?!" Jellal asked. Porlyusica hummed.

"Long ago I had made little star shaped medicine. I didn't think someone would alter it. It was suppose to help with sleep. It gives good dreams or even good illusions."

"I can only imagine what the altered version was like." Erza mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, figure it out idiots!"

I can't believe it. Knowing my friends, I was doomed!

Just kidding, I'm sure they'll wake me up soon... right?

RIGHT?!

"I say we start will the original one. Kiss her Natsu!" Lyon laughed. You know, that doesn't sound so bad. But in front of everyone, that's kind of embarrassing.

"Okay! Wait, I forgot to brush my teeth." If could smack myself right now, I would have.

"Natsu Dragneel wake her up!" I heard a yes ma'am and that's when I felt pressure on my lips. Well, I'm not awake! Natsu pulled back.

"Well, that didn't work!" Natsu grunted.

"Oh! Tell her something so embarrassing, that she will have to wake up!" Gray cackled. I didn't like the sound of that. I heard Natsu snickering. Oh my god I'm done for. What does Natsu have in store?! I have no idea!

HE'S UNPREDICTABLE.

I felt someone lean over me. I assumed it was Natsu. From the warmth, I was sure it was him. I could feel warm breath reach my ear.

"Lucy, you're saying such mean things about me in your head." Natsu whispered low enough so only I could hear. He was right up in my business.

"When this is all over, and we get married I'll surely have to... BEEP BEEP BEEP." ALRET! ALRET. CODE RED. CODE. RED.

Yeah that was my brain having a malfunction. My eyes snapped open to see a smiling Natsu staring down at me.

"Natsu you big dork I'm going to kill you!" I hissed. My face was burning from the blush that covered my whole face. Natsu's smile never vanished.

"Well, it's true." Natsu raised his eyebrows repeatedly. I could see everyone else in the room just stared at Natsu in confusion.

"What did you say boy?" Porlyusica asked.

"Well I just told her how I was going t-" I slapped a shaky hand on his mouth.

"He said how he ate everything in the fridge and left the cave in a mess." I rushed out. I would say I was pretty smooth with that, no? Natsu just lifted an eyebrow and stared at me.

"I may have been born at night. But not yesterday night. You hormonal idiots." Porlyusica sighed heavily. She walked over to Natsu. I had now realized I was complete and utter idiot, also that I am laying on a bed.

"Well, now that you are awake Lucy. We would all like to say, thank you." Erza grinned down at me. I slid up into a sitting position. Yeah, this totally did not feel good. I smiled and waved it off.

"You guys don't need to say thank you." I laughed. They all did anyways. I took a glance over to Thomas.

"Has he woken up yet?" I asked. Porlyusica looked to me and frowned. Was that a yes, or no?

"He's woken up once but went back to sleep." Porlyusica. I sighed with relief. I stared out the window to see it had gotten a little late out.

"Is he, going to be okay?" I asked. Porlyusica scoffed.

"With my help, he'll be more than okay." Porlyusica rolled her eyes. I sighed with relief.

"Lucy, we need to go see the others. They must be worried. Stay here and rest." Erza ruffled my hairs as she began walking towards the door. She turned to Porlyusica.

"Thank you Porlyusica." Erza and I said in unison. We laughed at the coincidence. Porlyusica replied in a grunt as she arranged some things on a shelf. The candle, I mean horrific jars of sounds.

"See you later Lucy." Everyone but Thomas, Natsu, And Porlyusica left. I turned my head in Natsu's direction. He shined me a famous smile.

"Ugh, young love." Porlyusica sighed. I only laughed. I moved over a little and patted the spot next to me. Natsu jumped in with glee, he was quickly wacked in the head with a broom.

"You two do not sleep together in my presence, you sleep in the other bed fool." Porlyusica hissed. Natsu grunted as he rubbed his head.

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No." Porlyusica grunted as she went over to Thomas. She tucked a few lose strands of hairs behind his ear. She removed the rag that laid upon his forehead. Porlyusica drained the sweat in a bowl.

She rested it back on his forehead and tucked him in. She was like a mother. I wonder if she has kids of her own. Porlyusica quickly hissed at us and looked reluctant to leave Thomas's side.

"I'm going to bed. Natsu you sleep in between the two on your _own _ bed." Porlyusica said as she entered another door which I assumed was her room. Porlyusica opened the door once more and pointed to the bed Natsu was suppose to be in.

"Go boy, or should I say dragon?" Porlyusica glared. Natsu sighed as he went towards the bed and crawled in. He kicked off his shoes. He huffed and puffed as he pulled up the covers.

"Are you happy now?" Natsu glared at the ceiling. Porlyusica hummed.

"Move the bed a little closer to Thomas." Porlyusica smirked. Natsu sat up and hissed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu whined. A smile appeared on Porlyusica's face. It was genuine. It didn't even look forced. Natsu's features soon softened.

"Go to sleep humans. I shall wake you in morning." Porlyusica let out a little laughed soon put back her poker face. She blew out the candles in the room and closed her door. I laid back down and smiled.

Today was eventful, but still quite traumatizing.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered. I hummed in reply.

"I'm coming over there." Natsu let out a little snicker. My eyes widened.

"No way, Porlyusica is going to be pissed if she finds you here." I laughed a little, Natsu continued to come closer to me. He was soon sliding into the bed next to me. I rolled to my side to look at him. He sighed with a huge smile appearing on his face.

"I'm a rule breaker." Natsu chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Natsu scooted closer to me and held onto my hands. His finger grazed over the ring he had given me.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out." Natsu knocked his head onto my shoulder. I laughed a little. Not loud enough for Porlyusica to wake up. I reached my hand up and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure you fought well. Everything was okay in the end. Natsu, please don't say you're sorry anymore." Natsu looked up to me and nodded his head. He raised a hand to my cheek.

"I was so worried Lucy. My mind was on you the whole day. I even saw Gajeel naked while looking for you." Natsu groaned. I held in a fit of giggles.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked after my giggles subsided. Natsu nodded his head quickly and clenched his eyes shot.

"I saw his, everything." Natsu grunted as he let out "Ah's!" and "Gah's" .

"Stop making me laugh. Porlyusica will hear me." I giggled some more. Natsu reached his hand and clasped it over my mouth.

"You know Lucy, I like you a lot. I actually love you a lot." Natsu whispered. Natsu leaned forward and let his hand fall down to his side. Natsu stopped when he was an inch away from my lips.

"Natsu, I love you more than I should." I smirked. Natsu laid a kiss on my forehead, cheeks, and even my chin. He pulled back to shine me a bright smile before he finally closed the gap between us.

Kissing him always made me feel better. it's like a little shock had sparked in the kiss. Natsu licked my upper lip, trying to open my mouth. I pressed a hand to his chest. Pushing him back gently.

"Na uh. Not here." I tried to keep a straight face. Natsu whined as he shoved his face in the pillow. He muttered something as well.

"What was that?" I whispered. Natsu turned his head to me slowly.

"Ya know Lucy, I have limits." Natsu turned his face back into the pillow. I swear my face must have represented a tomato. I tugged on his sleeve. He looked back to me.

"You're such an idiot." I mumbled. Natsu smiled at this. He leaned over to me once more and knocked foreheads with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist so that we were so close I could hear his breathing.

"I'm your idiot." Natsu closed his eyes. I leaned my head up and kissed his forehead. I leaned back relaxed. My eye lids fluttered closed. Natsu's warmth led me to sleep. Everything was just right.

"Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Natsu."

With that, I drifted off into dream world.

Sleep tight.

**Authors Note~** **Hello my friend! I know you've all waited for this! I'm glad I could update before evil finals come to haunt my dreams. I made this chapter extra long just for you guys! Also for those who are reading a bad day turned good, please enjoy the new chapter coming out tomorrow! SO you get two updates, aren't I cool?**

**Alright! The story will be coming to a close soon! It will not be a disappointing ending that's for sure! Now I will update as soon as I can. The month has been crazy! Next chapter expect to see our lovely villains, Nalu, and some adventure! **

**I hope you all have good luck on your finals ( if your even taking them!) Also have a good weekend, weekday! Whatever floats your boat! **

**One more thing! Thank you for all the supporting reviewers! You are what keeps me going! I read everyone so please don't think you are being left out! Really, thank you. If you guys ever need someone to speak to, or need something, please talk to Glen here!**

**Alright! Good day to you all!**

**Glen Senpai out~ **


End file.
